


World Without End

by Belanna



Series: The Journey Of Kate Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 232,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Kate Shepard must find evidence that will help convict Spectre Saren of the disaster that happened on Eden Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evidence to Remember Eden Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: January 31st, 2016  
> Hey everyone, I am going over my story and fixing some grammar issues, and just cleaning up the story so that it flows more smoothly. I want to thank you all again for your support. I've gotten so much feedback, and it really means the world to me. Thank you, all of you, from the bottom of my heart. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I am very happy that you are willing to join me on this amazing journey throughout all three ME games. Even though there are still fresh scars over how they ended the third, the games as a whole are loved by all who play them. Bioware gave us something special and amazing when they gave us these games. I know I personally appreciate all the hard work and thought they put into each one of them. 
> 
> The story I am writing is in the POV of Commander Kate Shepard and I really hope you enjoy reading the series.  
> For more info on what's going on, You can go here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847
> 
> The story rating is mostly going to be PG-13 to R... but there will be some sexual content, violence, and description of rape.. so to be on the very safe side, I will be putting this as Explicit rating :)

#  World Without End Chapter 1: Evidence to Remember Eden Prime

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!"

I crossed my arms and looked at Ambassador Donnel Udina. He was right. If Eden Prime had been a turian, salarian, or an asari colony, the Council would have helped.

"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus systems, Ambassador." Salarian Councilor Valern replied.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." Asari Counselor Tevos said.

I shook my head. Typical politician bullshit.

"What about Saren?" Udina asked with a hint of venom. "You can't just ignore a rouge Spectre. I demand action!"

Spectre.

I still couldn't believe that the Council had suggested me as a candidate.

 _"Not all turians resent humanity, Shepard. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy... and to the Spectres."_ Nihlus had told me.

Surely there was more to it than that. Why would the Council pick an orphan girl from Mindoir?

I turned to look at Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams, who was admiring the view of the Citadel's Presidium. She and I had one thing in common. She was the only survivor of her unit to escape Eden Prime, just like I was the only survivor in mine during the thresher maw attack on Akuze.

I could still recall meeting the Chief in perfect detail. Strands of hair wisped in her face as she took off her helmet. Her breathing was irregular and I could tell she was just a tad bit scared.

_"Gunnery Chief Ashley Madeline Williams of the 212." She saluted. "Are you in charge here, Ma'am?"_

_I nodded. "I am. Are you wounded, Williams?"_

_"No, a few scrapes and burns, but nothing serious." She paused. "The others weren't so lucky."_

_"What the hell happened, Chief?" Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko asked from beside me._

_The black haired Chief let out a puff of air. "Man, we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit." She pointed to a small section on a hill. "We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."_

_I knew exactly how Williams felt. Memories of the horrible attack on Akuze had made me feel sick to my stomach. I forced the memory out of my mind and smiled to the battered chief._

_"It's okay, you're safe now. Where is the rest of your squad?"_

_"We tried to double back to the perimeter, but we walked into an ambush."_

_I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."_

_Ashley let out a sigh and then nodded. "Yes, ma'am."_

_"I'm guessing we're close to the same age, Chief. Please don't call me that." I gave her a wink. "It makes me feel old."_

_She smiled. "Aye, Commander."_

Ashley reminded me of my sister in a way. Strong willed, opinionated, and wasn't afraid to show that girls could be just as tough as boys. Caitlyn had always been the tomboy of us two. And even though she was three years younger than me, she always seemed to play the part of 'Big Sister'. 

I watched as Ashley punched Kaidan in the arm for something, making him rub his arm while he laughed. I just knew we were all going to be very good friends.

"Captain Anderson," Udina turned to my Commanding officer as the council's holographic images dissipated from the holo terminal. "I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime, Ambassador. In case you had any questions regarding-"

"I have the mission reports, I assume they're accurate?" Udina said with a hint of annoyance.

I had to admit, I didn't really like Donnel Udina. In my opinion, he was a diplomatic ass, but then again, what politician wasn't?

"They are," Anderson reassured. "It sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent, Captain. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Before Anderson could say something, I jumped in. "Saren's a threat to every human colony out there, Ambassador. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!"

Udina frowned at me. "Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres! The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the Prothean beacon destroyed!"

"That's Saren's fault, not hers!" Anderson stated rather possessively. 

The ambassador placed his hands behind his back, his eyes glaring at me. "Then we better hope that the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise, the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." He then turned to Anderson. "Come with me, Captain." Udina headed towards the door. "I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Council tower, top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

I wanted to tell Udina where he could shove his clearance, but I held my tongue. I let out a sigh as Anderson patted me on the arm.

"We'll talk later." He whispered and then followed Udina out of the office of the human embassies.

"And that is why I hate politicians." Ashley sighed as she shook her head.

Yeah, Ash and I are going to get along just fine.

 

As Kaidan, Ashley, and I made our way out of the Udina’s office, I heard a low mumbling sound coming from the office next door. I looked at the lit name plate next to the door. 

_Elcor and Volus Embassies.  
Ambassador Calyn  
Ambassador Din Korlak _

I turned to Kaidan and Ashley who gave me a shrug; then we entered the room rather cautiously, wondering what was going on. I noticed two Elcor right away, and they seemed to be arguing, if you could call it that.

"I understand what you are saying, but these allegations are very serious. I can't just..."

"This is serious. My reputation is at stake. I spoke with the Consort in confidence and her alone. And she betrayed that confidence."

"All right. I will look into it for you. In the meantime, do not do anything rash."

There was a moment of silence before I carefully made my way up to the Elcor. The Elcor, they reminded me of Earth's elephants in a way. Large, bulky, and could probably break your toe if they stepped on it.

"Hello there, human. Sincere apology, but I am here on business and cannot be distracted right now."

Even though I know they only have one tone to their voice, he seemed to be a little blue.

"What's wrong? You seemed distressed. Is there something I can do to help?"

"Alarmed response, you overheard that did you? This is all going so wrong, and it is the asari Consort's fault. She's the one who started all this."

"Who's this asari Consort?" I asked.

"Curious, you have not heard? You must be new to the Citadel. Everyone knows Sha'ira, the Consort. I cannot speak more about this problem; it is too sensitive. Suffice it to say, she has compromised my authority as a diplomat."

I was curious as to who this Consort was. "Where can I find this asari Consort?"

"She is across the bridge from here. Her offices are easy enough to spot. Good day, human."

As I turned, the Volus Ambassador folded his arms, while the elcor Ambassador turned to me.

"Pleased greeting. Human, it is always good to see your kind. I am Ambassador Calyn.

"Earth-clan, you are in the wrong place, I think. Your Ambassador is next door in the large office."

"Chastising remark. Don't be so rude, Din. At least introduce yourself." Came the dull tone of the Elcor Ambassador.

I hinted an annoyed sigh from the volus before he unfolded his arms. "I am Din Korlak, Volus Ambassador. Is there something I can do for you, Earth-clan?"

"Why are you so cranky, Ambassador? You seem to have a bit of a chip on your shoulder."

He pointed his finger at me, which caused me to lean back. "You humans are new to the Citadel, and yet the Council has granted you great favor."

"Chastising remark, Din. Your species has always been granted many concessions. Volus territory has expanded ten-fold since coming to the Citadel."

Din grumbled. "Details. We still have no real say in decisions that affect Citadel space. I try to look out for the best interests of the volus people. No easy task considering how often we are overlooked by the Council."

"Chastising rebuke, Din. The Council favors your species greatly."

"You are naive, Calyn. The Earth-clan will be invited to the Council long before our species will." I was curious as to why the elcor and the volus weren't part of the Council, so I asked. Din huffed. "All species must prove themselves before they join the Council. All but the Earth-clans, it would seem."

I heard the sigh of the elcor ambassador. "Dismissive. Ignore the Volus Ambassador, human. He is incorrect in his assessment."

I turned and looked at Calyn. "I have to ask, Ambassador, why do you explain what you're about to say?"

"Our people communicate less through words and more through scent and slight movements. Plainly, we discovered our vocal expression was not enough to convey the feelings of our conversations to other species."

"Why do you bother, Calyn? These Earth-clan don't really care about our ways."

I looked at the Volus Ambassador with a lifted eyebrow, but turned as Calyn shook his big head. "Remorseful response, Din. You don't truly believe that. And if you do, I am very sorry for you."

I slightly bowed my head with respect. "It was nice to meet you both. Good bye, Ambassadors."

"Sincere farewell. Good day to you, human. Enjoy your time on the Citadel."

"Yes, yes. Good day, Earth-clan."

 

As I walked out of the office, I couldn't help but smile. Ambassador Calyn was very nice, and hopefully with a few 'annoying visits', I could help Din see that us humans aren't so bad. As we made our way out of the embassies, I stopped to admire the view that was set before me. The Presidium was beautiful, nothing like I had ever seen before. The lakes were shimmering like crystals, and the gentle breeze made the luscious green trees rustle. As I took a step towards the shuttle transport, a voice called me and I turned my head.

"Commander, welcome to the Citadel." An asari greeted from behind a large desk.

I lifted my brow. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. I receive reports on all newly arrived dignitaries and notable people. Ambassador Udina requested that you get top level security, so here is your badge code. Please don't lose it." She activated her omni-tool, forcing mine to light up. 

"Thank you so much. What's your name? What do you do here?" I asked.

"My name is Saphyria. I am the administrative assistant to the embassies."

"It's nice to meet you, Saphyria." I bowed my head out of respect.

"You as well, Commander. If you have any other questions, you can access Avina."

Ashley looked at her questionably. "Avina?"

"Avina is the virtual guide for the Citadel. Feel free to access the terminal yourself." She pointed to the holographic asari.

"I should get going, thank you for your help." I replied with a soft smile.

"Have a pleasant day."

As we headed to the shuttle transport, I heard a voice off in the distance. "I am Avina, allow me to be your guide."

"Hey Commander, look... It's an almost naked asari VI." Kaidan said in a thrilling voice. “Do you think we can-“

Ashley grabbed Kaidan by the ear. "Come on, LT. We don't have time to drool over it. We have to get to the tower."

"Ow, ow, ow..."

I couldn't help but smile. I had a very strong feeling those two were going to become great friends.

 

I walked up to the transport terminal and punched in our destination. The skycar arrived five minutes later and once the two salarians climbed out, we took their place. 

_“Next destination: The Citadel Tower. ETA – 10 minutes."_

I let out a sigh as the skycar lifted off. The events of Eden Prime were still fresh in my mind. The death of Lieutenant Jenkins and Nihlus. The destruction of the beacon. The bodies of all those innocent people of Eden Prime.

I could feel the emotion building up inside me. How could a Spectre turn rogue? What was so damn important that Saren would break his oath? It honestly didn’t matter. The only thing that did, was to stop him before anyone else got hurt.

"You okay, Commander?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Commander?”

"Yeah, Chief?"

"We're going to kick Saren's ass from here to the Veil." She said, trying to brighten my spirits.

I couldn’t help but turn to her and smile. "Yes, yes we are."

The rest of the 10 minute ride was spent in silence as we all pondered in our own thoughts.

_“Now arriving at the Presidium Tower. Please collect all of your belongings before exiting the car. Enjoy your day.”_

After departing the skycar, we headed to where Anderson and Udina were probably waiting for us. About half way there, we came across two turians who were arguing. 

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them!"

That got my attention. I slowly walked up to them, trying my best to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

“This is bullshit, sir. You know-“

“I said, your investigation is over. Leave it be!” The dark faced turian warned before he turned and walked away.

“Excuse me?” I walked up to the other turian who I could tell was quite frustrated. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re investigating Saren. I would-“

“Commander Shepard?” The turian asked. I nodded. “A pleasure to finally meet you.” He offered his hand and I took it. “Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

The expression on Garrus’ face reminded me of Nihlus.

Nihlus.

He had told me right before the Eden Prime incident that he had high hopes for me. I couldn’t help but feel like I had let him down, which made me even more determined to kick Saren in the ass. If the bastard did kill Nihlus, then it was my job to get revenge.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked curiously.

"That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings to the council." The turian replied, sounding annoyed.

"Sounds like you really want to bring Saren down."

Garrus shook his head, "I don't trust him, something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

"Commander, Captain Anderson is waving at us. I think the Council's ready." Kaidan interrupted.

I nodded and then looked at Garrus who nodded as well. "Thank you, Garrus. Try not to run off, I might need your help or to ask you a few more questions if the shit hits the fan with the Council."

Garrus looked at me oddly then nodded. "Of course. Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

As I walked up the stairs to Anderson who was waiting for us at the top, I noticed the beauty that was laid out before me. Orange, yellow, and red trees gently swayed back and forth. It reminded me of fall time on Mindoir.

"The hearing's already started. Come on." Anderson said as he gently grabbed my arm, squeezing it.

We all walked up to a large platform where the three Citadel councilors were standing on the other side. The turian was on the left, the asari in the middle, and the salarian on the right.

I raised my brow as I looked at the turian councilor more closely. He had the exact face markings as Nihlus. Coincidence?

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in anyway." The asari councilor had already started the hearing.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The turian councilor added.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina shouted.

I flashed back to Nihlus dead body, remembering the incident very well.

_"Commander, look... It's Nihlus" Kaidan said with sadness in his voice._

_I bent down, running my hand over his dark face. Then I quickly looked up as I heard a noise coming from the stock bins. I quickly pulled out my pistol while Ashley yelled for guns. A man who looked like he needed a bath, stepped out from behind some of the more small crates. His expression reeked of fear. I was upset that I almost shot him._

_"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" I scolded him._

_"I-I'm sorry. I was hiding... From... from those creatures." He replied with his hands in surrender position._

_"I need to know what happened here." I pointed at Nihlus._

_The man rubbed his forehead with his sleeve, a little uneasy. "The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other."_

_My eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"We've read the Eden Prime reports." The salarian councilor retorted. "The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof."

Saren added to the debate, "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

I glared up at him, knowing full well he was no friend to Nihlus.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson yelled.

"Captain Anderson." Saren responded snidely. "You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me."

I turned and looked at Anderson. What the hell was Saren talking about? What kind of past did Anderson have against this turian bastard?

"...And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

My mind flashed to the beacon incident.

_"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." I was happy this was going to be over soon._

_"Acknowledged, Commander. We will send a squad of five to your position, stand by."_

_"Roger, Normandy. Standing by." I turn around and see Ashley. She really has been a big help. Hopefully Captain Anderson will allow her to be a member of Normandy's team. Then my eyes widen as I see Kaidan being pulled towards the beacon. I quickly dash pass Ash and run as fast as I can towards the struggling Lieutenant. I jump and throw him out of the way of the beacon's hold. Then all of a sudden images flash in my mind, the screams of creatures being killed by mechanical beings, buildings burning, children crying, then darkness surrounds all around me._

I growled as I took a step forward. "You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up." I said trying to mask my anger as best as I could.

Saren shook his head. "Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well. But what can you expect from a human?"

My hands balled into fists as I took a step forward. "Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!"

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren reviled.

Udina interrupted angrily, and for once I was glad he was there. "He has no right to say that! That is not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the Spectre's is not the purpose of this meeting." The asari councilor stated.

Saren responded, "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

I was more annoyed than ever. "Saren's hiding behind his position as Spectre. You need to open your eyes!"

"What we need," the salarian councilor responded, "is evidence. So far, we've seen nothing."

"There is still one outstanding issue. Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson added.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren's holographic figure was clearly displaying his physical emotions well.

"I agree," said the turian councilor, "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" Asked the salarian councilor.

I put my head down. I suddenly felt exhausted and defeated. I knew that for now, I had to throw in the white towel. So I shook my head, "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

The councilors looked at each other and then back to the group. The asari councilor then spoke. "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

Saren bowed in arrogance. "I'm glad to see justice was served."

"This meeting is adjourned." The asari councilor added. Saren's holo presence disappeared and the Council walked away.

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain.” Udina snapped as we all made our way off the platform. “You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

I never heard Anderson talk with such hatred before, and it made me a little worried. "How do you know Saren, sir?" I asked, a little apprehensive.

"I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad, real bad. We shouldn't talk about this here. But, I know what he's like. And, he has to be stopped."

I nodded, making a mental note to ask about Saren later. "So what now?"

Udina placed his fingers on his lips, thinking for a moment. "As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

Kaidan chirped in. "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor."

Garrus. I couldn't help but smile.

Ashley snapped her fingers. "That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

I turned to Anderson. "Do you know where we can find him?" I asked, trying to hide the somewhat excitement in my voice.

Udina answered. "I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin."

Anderson gave a disgusted look. "Forget it! They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I wouldn't waste my time with that loser."

Udina crossed his arms and looked at Anderson. "You don't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this!"

My eyes widened and I quickly responded, defending my mentor. "You can't just cut him out of this investigation!"

Anderson quickly put his hand on my shoulder. "Katie, the ambassador's right." Using my first name caused me turn to him. "I need to step aside."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later."

As Udina walked passed us, I overheard Ash whispering "Asshole." I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." Anderson said.

I paused for a moment and then looked up at him. "This isn't fair. You should be a part of this, especially since you know Saren."

"That’s exactly why I can’t be close to this investigation. Saren and I… have a past. I don’t need it to come and bite us on the ass.” He smiled at me. “I am proud of you, and I know you can get the job done."

"Will you at least tell me about what happened between you and Saren?"

Anderson lowered his head and then shook it. "I'll tell you about it later, go find Garrus. If you need me, I will be in Udina's office."

I wanted to say more, but stayed quiet as my adopted father placed a hand on my shoulder, smiled, and then walked to the shuttle transport.

"I won't let you down, dad." I whispered.


	2. Finding a Loyal Turian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is off to go find Garrus to help with the investigation!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret if any of you guys know me that I will be romancing Garrus!! <3 I kinda wanted to focus on his introduction and also their friendship throughout the game, so I'm hoping to give them a good friendship.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and for more information on what my story is about, you can go here http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847

As I walked down the steps to the shuttle transport, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ashley's.

"That guy's up to something," She whispered.

"What guy?" Kaidan whispered back, looking around.

"The one over by the keeper."

I looked towards the salarian who was on his knees beside the keeper. I walked up to him cautiously and he quickly stood.

"What? Oh. NO. I wasn't... Never mind." He sounded very nervous. I looked at him for a moment, he seemed on edge about something. "Um yes, is there something you want?" he asked me

"What are you doing? Why are you so interested in the keepers?"

"Keepers?" he shrugged. "I've got no interest in the kee-"

Ashley pointed her finger at him. "Don't get coy! I know what I saw!"

"I... Uh. I'm not so sure I should be talking to you about this."

Yeah, he was nervous. I raised my hand gently. "Relax, just tell me what you're doing. I'm not here to get you into trouble."

It took a few seconds before he finally nodded. "All right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm using a small scanner to gather readings on the keepers. So far, I've had mixed results. I find it difficult to get near the creatures."

I raised a brow. "Why are you being so secretive about it, though?"

The salarian put his hand behind his neck. "Well, technically we're not suppose to disturb the keepers. I don't really think my scanning disturbs them, but the authorities might disagree. I'd like to do it openly, but its not really worth getting arrested over."

I had to admit, this sounded very interesting to me. Obvious there was a secret to him. If my father was alive, he would no doubtingly jumped at the chance to learn about the keepers. "I could help you out. I'm not worried about the authorities."

"Skipper, are you sure that is a good idea?" Ashley asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah, I don't even know who you are." the salarian stated

"I'm Commander Shepard, with the Alliance Military."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I could use the help. You'll need this. It's the scanning device I developed. Activate it each time you see a keeper. All collected data will automatically upload to my database. I'll even send a few credits your way for each unique scan." he had said with a smile.

I nodded as I took the scanner from him. "I should get going then."

The salrian agreed. "Yes, I have much work myself. So long and good luck with the scanning."

As the Salarian walked off, Ashley looked at me. "I would have turned him in, Skipper."

"Oh come on, Chief. Where is your exploration of science?" I teased

"I must have put it with my other set of armor."

I laughed at her comment then nodded my head to the right. "Come on, we got to go find Harkin."

Due to the fact that there was somewhat of a large line wanting to use the Elevator, I decided to go ahead and take the shuttle. The shuttle ride was spent yet again in silence. This time the silence was me trying to analyze and organize our next steps. And the fact that I had to find 21 keepers along the way. I enjoyed the peace and quiet and glad Ash and Kaidan caught that on quickly. Due to a traffic mishap, a twenty minute shuttle ride took almost an hour.

"Chief, remind me to take the elevator next time." I grumbled as we finally made it to Cora's Den.

"Aye, Skipper."

As we walked into the entrance area of Chora's Den, I cautiously looked around. I didn't like the look of this place, and it made me somewhat nervous.

"This place looks shady." Ashley said.

"Well, Harkin is here somewh--" A bullet zipped passed

"Son of a bitch!" Ashley blurted

Kaidan quickly lifted one turian in the air with his biotics and I shot him quickly as he floated to his death. Ashley had already killed one of the others, and with a quick pop pop of my pistol, the last two turians quickly fell.

"Damn, Saren must have sent them." Kaidan said looking down at me. "Are you alright, Commander?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Good work you two."

I put my pistol back in my holster and than nodded towards the entrance. "Let's go in, but be on guard. I don't want to get jumped again."

They both nodded and we headed to the entrance. As the doors opened, the first thing I saw was an asari dancer. Figures, this is the kind of place that would have one. I carefully made my way and began to scan the room. It wasn't until I had walked passed a asari stripper, a bodyguard krogan, and a drunken turian, I noticed the man I was looking for. As I approached him, he looked up at me and than smiled.

"Hey there, sweetheart. You lookin for some fun? Cause I gotta say that soldier getup looks real good on that bod of yours." Harkin smiled at me and I seriously thought Kaidan was going to leap across the table and biotically hand him his ass on a platter. Harkin then patted his lap, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Why don't you sit your sweet little ass down beside olé' Harkin? Have a drink and we'll see where his goes."

Ashley had to hold Kaidan back as I just shook my head. I was just shot at and in no mood for games. "I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade." That totally came out wrong.

"You trying to hurt my feelings? You gotta do better than that. After twenty years in C-Sec, I've been called every name in the book, princess." Harkin slurred

Princess? I was anything but. I was getting more annoyed now and I quickly pulled out my gun, pointing it to his head. "Call me princess one more time, I dare you?"

Harkin quickly raised his hands. "Okay, okay. Just relax. What do you want to know?"

"Where is Garrus, Harkin? I'm only going to ask just once."

"Garrus, you say? Heh. You must be one of Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh? I know where Garrus is, but you gotta tell me something first. Did the Capitan let you in on his big secret?"

I gave the drunk Harkin a questionable look. There was no way Anderson would keep a big secret from me, so I probably already knew. But I went ahead and let Harkin have his fun so I could get the information I needed to find Garrus.

"Is there something I should know about the Captain?"

"The Captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush hush. The first human ever given the honor. And then he blew it."

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Anderson? Captain David Anderson was a ex human spectre?

Harkin continued. "Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up."

Was that the big secret between Saren and Anderson? I quickly shook the thought away, and sighed. "Harkin, just tell me where Garrus is before I shoot you in the ass."

"Alright, alright. Garrus was sniffin around Dr. Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard, he was going back there."

"Thank you, I'm outta here." I said and left the table he was sitting at.

"Good, go. Let me drink in peace." Harkin sighed relief.

I walked toward the bar. "Hey. Get Harkin over there a round on me. Tell him Commander Shepard thanks him."

As we walked out of Chora's den, Ashley had asked a question that I was trying to answer myself.

"Why didn't Capitan Anderson tell us he was once a Spectre?" Ashley asked.

_I grabbed my helmet and was about to head to the launch area of Normandy when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Anderson standing next to me._

_"Sir?" I asked._

_"Eden Prime is going to mark a mile stone. Not just for humanity, but for you as well. Nihlus believes in you and so do I. Make me proud."_

_"I have Nihlus' back, Sir. He can count on me." I smiled._

_"You have gone through hell and came back an amazing person. I know you can get this done, and I faith in you. To be the first human spectre would be...well A dream come true. I am proud of you, Kid."_

"Skipper, are you okay?" asked Ashley

"I'll be fine, I just...I need to go talk with Anderson."

"You want us to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this on my own. You both can go to the markets and do some shopping if you want. I will meet you two back here in the lower wards in say an hour?"

They both saluted me, and I saluted back. As they made their way to the markets, I hailed a transport shuttle. Luckily no mishaps of idiotic drivers had occurred and I made it to the Embassies in 10 minutes. I got out of the transport car and made my way to Saphyria.

"Commander, a pleasure to see you again."

"To you as well. Do you by chance know if Captain Anderson is in Udina's office?"

The Asari shook her head. "I'm sorry, Commander. The Ambassador and the Captain are not in the office right now. Do you want me to leave a message?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No thank you." I looked over to the left side of the Embassies. "I know I probably should ask Avina, but what is over there on the left side?"

"That is where you will find head of C-Sec, Executor Pallin. You will also find the embassy bar, which you must have clearance to enter, and you do if you wish to go."

"Is Pallin in now?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he is."

Maybe this was a good chance to find out information about Garrus. I nodded my thanks to Saphyria and made my way up the stairs. As I approached the door I took a deep breath. Hopefully he wouldn't kick my ass out. As I entered the room I noticed he was working at his console. He lifted his head as he saw me enter.

"Commander Shepard? I didn't expect to see you here. Did Ambassador Udina send you?"

"I came on my own, actually. Was hoping to get some information from you."

Pallin gave a little growl. "You humans are always so curious. Always sticking your fingers into someone else's pie. Is that the right human saying?" I admit, my mind went into the gutter when I heard him say that, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Obviously he saw the look on my face and shook his head. "Never mind, forget I asked. Please, take a seat. What can I do for you commander?"

I sat in the offered chair and crossed my legs. "Actually, I was hoping you can tell me what you know about Garrus."

"Garrus Vakarian?" Pallin leaned on his desk. "Good officer. Very good in fact. But he needs to learn some patience. You'd think an officer of the law would be a bit more mindful of rules and regulations."

"You said he was a pretty good soldier?"

"Yeah, quite well. He is a pro at the sniper rifle, one of the best we have."

I rolled my eyes. Ugh, the sniper rifle, the cowardly gun. I never liked it myself. Why hide and pick off your enemies when you can go face to face with them. Letting them see you before you kill them?

"He is also quite good at the assault rifle, and can handle a pistol if needed."

"I had over heard you talking with him about Saren. I know you probably can't talk about the investigation itself, but can you talk about Garrus and his relation to it?"

"He's the lead C-Sec officer investigating Saren, can't say anything else."

"Is he the only one in his family that is C-Sec?"

"His father is quite a large name here; Fideris Vakarian. Garrus has big shoes to fill."  
"You mentioned that he doesn't follow rules and regulations?" That had me a little worried, I admit.

Pallin leaned back in his chair. "He breaks the rules quite often and I think he does it to spite me and his father."

I cocked my head to the side, curious as to what Garrus had done. "What did he get in trouble for?"

"We have a list of C-sec rules and officer Vakarian has broken half of them. There was the bird and monkey incident, the kidnapping of a keeper, stealing of the executive patrol car on off-duty hours..."

"Wait, he stole your cop car?" I had to hold my breath from keeping myself from giggiling.

"Yes, he and his partner Chellick decided to take it on a joy ride one evening when I was off duty. Long story short, when I came back to work the next morning, my cop car was pink, had glitter steamers taped to the back, and asari butt prints on the wind shield."

My eyes widened and I couldn't hold it any longer. I laughed. As Pallin crossed his arms unamused, I quickly held up a hand. "I'mmm...I'm sorry."

"Was there anything else you needed, Commander, or are we done here?"

I stood up, still chuckling. "No, that's quite alright. It was nice meeting you, Executor. Thank you...for your time and the story."

I retreated out of the office and into the hallway. I would have to make sure Garrus told me that story, one way or the other. Asari butt cheeks? That just had to be a good one. I made my way down the steps and to the transporter shuttle. When I got to the wards, Ash and Kaidan were already waiting for me.

"Did you have a good talk with Anderson?" she had asked as she got in the transport shuttle, Kaidan following closely behind her.

I frowned, I had somewhat forgot to talk to Anderson about Saren and his Spectre status. I was in such a good mood, I didn't want to think about it right now.

"He wasn't in the office, but I did get a good back story about Garrus. I know he will help us with Saren. Are you both ready to head to the Medical clinic?"

"You bet, Commander." Kaidan said with excitement.

After a quick five minute ride, we arrived at the Med Clinic Transport station, as I got out I noticed a keeper standing at a wall close to the panel.

I carefully walked up to it and scanned it.

_Keeper ID #12 registered name: Gizmo, complete. Credits transfered._

"The keepers have names?" Ashley asked as she looked at the bug oddly.

Just then I heard a knocking sound and I quickly gave the quiet signal. I pushed my ear to the wall, hoping Gizmo wasn't caring that I was in his personal bubble.

"Something's going on in there," I whispered. "Ready weapons."

As I stepped into the office with my pistol drawn, I saw the doctor in the middle of a group of thugs. Garrus was crouching behind a wall and moving to a better vantage point. I'm sure he knew I was there, for Pallin said he was one of the best.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" came the scream of the Doctor.

"That was smart, Doc. Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll..."

The leader of the thugs saw me and grabbed the doctor and and held her to him, very closely.

"Who are you?"

"Let her go." I demanded, only giving the bastard one warning.

Garrus came out of cover and shot him in the head without missing a beat. I had to admit, I was in awe. He grabbed the doctor and ducked behind her desk.

"There's only three left, Commander." Kaidan stated.

"I got the one on the left." Ash yelled as she shot her rifle.

"I got the one on the right." Kaidan yelled as he used his biotics to lift the thug.

I shrugged. "I guess I get leftovers."

The fight was quick and painless and over in about 45 seconds. As I put my pistol away Garrus came up to me. "Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus said as he nodded to the man that was holding the doctor hostage.

I pointed a finger at him. "What were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage!" What I really wanted to say was, _Hot damn that was an awesome shot._ But I was serious. Doctor Michel was a hostage and she could have been hit.

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted. I didn't mean to.. Doctor Michel, are you hurt?" Garrus looked over to her.


	3. Finishing the S-Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is off to go find and Wrex and save Tali from the evil clutches of Fist. Also, some humor between Garrus and Wrex *giggle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about this story, you can go here  
> http://belanna42.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5r6suv  
> TY for reading :)

Doctor Michel shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Thank to you, both of you." 

I had to admit that Michel was a very beautiful woman. She was tall, thin, and she had vibrant auburn hair and emerald green eyes. I had to admit, I was kinda jealous.

I took another step forward. "I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." I said with confidence. 

The Doctor nodded at me. "They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

I raised a brow. "What quarian?"

The Doctor turned her back for a moment, her hands rubbing against each other. I could tell she was worried. "A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She had been shot in the arm. She wouldn't tell me who shot her though. I could see she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?" I asked, hoping if we could find this quarian she could help us.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's and agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus turned and looked at me. "Not any more. How he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't to happy about it."

Michel's eyes widened with shock. "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid even for him." The Doctor shook her head in disbelief. "Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." Garrus stated, and I noticed maybe a little excitement in his voice.

"What else can you tell me about the quarian?" I had asked the Doctor.

Michel scratched her head, trying to think. "I don't know. Like I said, she wanted to trade information for a place to hide She didnt-" The Doctor's eyes widened for a moment. "Wait a minute! Geth! Her information had something to do with the geth!"

I couldn't help but smile. Saren was going down; I could feel it in my bones. Jenkins, Nihlus, the Eden Prime colonists, the 212... They were about to get their revenge.

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth," Garrus exclaimed. "There is no way the Council can ignore this!"

"Then let's go pay Fist a visit!" I turned but was stopped by the deep turian voice.

"This is your show, Shepard. But," he took a step forward towards me. "I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!"

"Why do you want to bring him down?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on. Saren's a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people!"

I noticed the anger and determination in his voice and I couldn't help but nod. Having him around would definitely be a benefit. "Welcome aboard, Garrus."'

"Commander, what is our next step?" Kaidan asked.

"Since the Shadow Broker is involved, we should go talk to a Volus named Barla Von. He is an agent to the Shadow Broker and he might have evidence to help us against Saren." Garrus recommended

I nodded and then turned and looked at Ashley and Kaidan. "Garrus and I are going to go talk with this Volus. I want you both to find Anderson and give him a status report on our situation."

"Skipper, I don't think it's wise to-"

"I'll be fine, Ash." I smiled as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Ashley looked at me with a questionable look and then nodded. Kaidan looked at Garrus cautiously before Ash grabbed him by the arm and tugged him. "Come on, LT."

"Are we really leaving her behind?" I had overheard him say as the doors closed to the Med bay.

I shook my head and then looked at Garrus. "Come on, let's go find that Volus of yours. Doctor, it was so nice to have met you."

Michel shook my hand. "The pleasure was mine, Commander. Thank you."

"I will talk to you later," Garrus said to Michel with a smile before following me out of the the Med Bay. "Soo..." he trailed off as he looked at me "Shit hit the fan I guess?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "And I'm sure there is going to be more shit involved with the days ahead."

Garrus's mandibles twitched, perhaps that was him smiling. "I can hardly wait."

As I touched the pad to the transport shuttle, I turned and looked at Garrus. "I got the chance to talk to Executor Pallin."

"What did you two talk about?" I hinted a little bit of nervousness in him.

"You."

he sighed. "I'm hoping it wasn't all bad."

The transporter shuttle appeared. "Actually," I said as I climbed in. "It was mostly good. We talked about your aiming skills. Is it true that you really prefer the sniper rifle?"

Garrus got in the shuttle and called out the destination before he sat back and looked at me. "I'm the best sniper you'll ever meet."

"I never liked the sniper rifle; to me it's a cowardly weapon."

Garrus sat there for a moment studding me. "Why do you say that?"

I crossed my legs and leaned by back towards the door of the shuttle so I could get a better look at my newly recruited turian. "Why kill your enemies without them seeing you? Wouldn't you want them to know your face before they die?"

"Sometimes, but the truth is when you are in a situation, the surprise attack is the best form of action. Not only for your safety; but the safety of your partners or your team." Garrus then leaned to me. "Is there another reason why you call my weapon of choice, cowardly?"

I shook my head, not wanting to admit the feelings I had on Mindior. "No," and I changed the subject rather quickly. "But I am curious as to why your choice of color to paint an executive cop car was pink."

There was a pause. "You heard about that, huh?"

I nodded with a smile. "Executor Pallin wasn't amused when he mentioned it. Pink car, with streamers and he mentioned something about asari butt cheeks?"

 _"Approaching the financial district on the Presidium."_ came the shuttle's VI.

Garrus let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but point a finger at him. "Don't think this saves you from you telling me that story." I teased as I got out of the shuttle.

Garrus looked at me with curiosity. "What other things did the boss tell you about me?"

"Nothing really, he did mention something about monkeys, birds, and keepers."

He lowered his head and shook it. "Spirits."

I laughed as he walked passed me. I guess he was a little embarrassed, which I thought was kinda adorable. Garrus was really going to be a great asset to the team. As we walked into the office, we were immediately greeted by a volus.

"One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? You are the on called Commander Shepard."

I had to admit, I wasn't sure if I should be honored that everyone knew me. The events on Akuze was anything but honorable.

"Yes, and you must be Barla Von?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am a financial advisor to many important clients here on the Citadel. When someone as important as yourself arrives on the station, I take notice." he replied with his breaths.

"I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have any information on Saren?"

The volus leaned back in his chair, his hands coming together. "Yes...The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They use to do a log of business...until saren betrayed him."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Saren betrayed him, imagine that."

"No matter what you think of Saren, he isn't stupid." Barla Von breathed. "He knows the Shadow Broker is a valuable ally. Turning on him doesn't make sense. None-the-the less something huge is at stake. I don't know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A krogan mercenary."

"Yes, we are holding him at C-Sec right now." Garrus commented.

"Then, I suggest you go talk to him. He probably will have the information you want."

I nodded and gently took the tiny volus's hand and shook it. "Thank you for your help, Barla."

"It has been my pleasure, Commander. I wish you...luck."

As Garrus and I stepped out of the office, I let out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay, Commander?" Garrus asked with a little worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine; I'm just a little tired." I looked up at the Presidium. "It really is quite beautiful here."

"It actually one of the safer places on the Citadel." Garrus said as he leaned up against the glass wall overlooking the lake. 

"Then why all the security?"

"Just for show." Garrus confessed. "We don't have much crime up here."

Just then a weird sound came from my stomach. I couldn't help but blush as Garrus just stood silent at me for a moment. "Sorry, I'm a little hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since I arrived on the Citadel."

Garrus nodded. "Then let's go get you something to eat and we can take the elevator to C-Sec." Garrus smiled as he pointed the way. 

"That would be great." I smiled as we walked sown the marble path.

It only took about 30 minutes for me to order some food at a small cafe across from the franchise office and we were back on route to C-Sec.

"So, you really want to hear about the pink cop car?" Garrus asked as he pushed the button to the elevator door. Since I still had food in my mouth I just nodded.

 _Destination C-Sec Acadmey Headquarters. 20 minutes_ replied the VI

As I sat on the elevator bench and continued to eat my lunch I listened as Garrus told the story.

_"VAKARIAN!" came a loud thundering voice from the C-Sec office. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!"_

_"What did you do this time?" Chellick asked his partner from across the break room table._

_Garrus shrugged. "Beats me, but by the sound of his voice, I did something great."_

_"Uh huh."_

_Garrus got up from the table and made his way into the small executor's office that was located at C-Sec headquarters._

_"Yes, Sir?" Garrus asked as he stepped inside._

_"Care to explain why there are posty notes all over the break room rules?"_

_Garrus smiled. "Amusement."_

_"I am not amused, Vakarian."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"You will report to the clerical floor for three weeks."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Get out!"_

_Garrus sighed as he walked out of the office, Chellick standing next to him. "That didn't sound good, Garrus."_

_"The clerical floor isn't that bad."_

_"After shift you want to go get some drinks?"_

_Garrus twitched his mandibles. "You bet."_

_"I'll buy, since obviously you won’t be able to afford it."_

_Garrus laughed as he slapped his friend on the back. "Meet you at the transport in a few hours then."_

_Chellick nodded and then headed back to the main office._

_It wasn't until 10 minutes before the he got off duty when Garrus heard some yelling up at the Citadel Traffic Control, which was right above C-Sec headquarters. Out of curiosity Garrus made his way up the stairs._

_"What's going on?"_

_"There was an explotion in Station B. Indigo, Kylan, and Echaltis wards got hit the hardest. Sending most . Sending almost half of C-Sec over there to investigate. All going and incoming traffic has been stopped until we clarify it wasn't a terrorist attack. We're at a standstill."_

_"You got to be kidding me!" Garrus shouted as he quickly made his way to Pallin's office._

_"Sir,"_

_"Not now, Vakarian! There has just been an accident and-"_

_"I know, do you need me for anything?"_

_Pallin looked up with a surprised look on his face. He knew Garrus was always joking around, but this time he could tell in the young officer's eyes he was serious. He really did want to help. "Yes, I want you to grab Chellick and get your asses down to Kylan ASAP! I am going to be here all night!"_

_Garrus quickly nodded his head and rushed to get Chellick. "We have to move! We've been ordered to Kylan ward!"_

_"There are no patrol cars left, Garrus. We would have to take the elevator!"_

_"There is no time!" Garrus paused. "Let's take the Executive Car."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"He's not using it, and we have been ordered to get there, ASAP."_

_Chellick nodded. "Alright, lets go."_

Garrus paused as the VI announced they had reached C-Sec academy.

"So, you just took his car without asking?" I asked as I swallowed my last bite.

"Hey, he said ASAP, and it would take us a lot longer to take the elevators. So, I improvised. I'll tell you the rest of the story later."

I nodded with a smile and departed the Elevator. I through my lunch trash away and then noticed the large krogan from across the room. He was surrounded by three C-Sec officers.

"Witness' saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him." the human officer warned.

"I don't take orders from you." came the deep voice of the Krogan.

"Do you want me to arrest you?"

Wrex laughed as he bent closer to the officer. "I want you to try."

The officer just waved him away and Wrex turned to see Garrus and I looking at him. "Do I know you, human?" he asked me.

"My name is Shepard, I'm going after Fist. Thought maybe you would like to come along." I said, with a hint of a smile on my face.

Wrex let out a growl. "Shepard? Commander Shepard?"

Uh oh, another one that knows who I am. I just nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you. We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist."

I crossed my arms and looked at the Krogan. His little threat wasn't going to work on me.

"Fist knows you are coming. We'll have a better chance if we all work together." Garrus stepped in.

Wrex looked at me for a moment and then took a step forward. "My people have a saying; Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend."

I couldn’t help but smile this time. "Glad to have you on the team, Wrex." As we shook hands.

"Let's go." Wrex said with a little bit of anxious in his voice. "I hate to keep Fist waiting."

We took the shuttle this time realizing that I really didn’t want to be in the elevator with a 800 pound Krogan. It was a mistake; we should have taken the elevator.

"Wrex, you look nervous." Garrus stated.

"I hate small spaces." Wrex grunted.

"I'm sorry, we should have taken the elevator." I apologized.

"At least it's only a ten minute flight instead of a 25 minute elevator ride." Garrus pointed out trying to lighten the mood.

"I feel like killing something." Wrex stated, his body tensing up at the tight space.

"Save it for the bad guys," I said. "Fist will surely will send his goons after us."

As we arrived at Cora's Den, I noticed that the front ally way had very little lighting.

"It's shut down." Garrus said as he grabbed his sniper rifle.

"Fist knows we're coming. Good!" Wrex said with a chuckle.

I motioned them both to stay quiet as we moved through the alley. I quickly placed my back to the wall beside the entrance door and listened closely. I heard lots of movement, but no talking or shooting of guns. I counted to three with my fingers, then signaling Wrex to go in. 

"INTRUDERS!" yelled one of the mercs as Wrex barged in with me right behind him. 

"ENEMIES EVERYWHERE!" yelled another one of Fist's goons.

Garrus stood at the entrance door, quickly dropping at least 10 guards as Wrex and I took on the other 15. I was amazed at Wrex's biotic abilities, and wondered if it was a rare thing for a Krogan to have biotics since the ones I ever had really met, (which weren't many) used only weapons or explosives.

The battle took about fifteen minutes and then we found ourselves standing just outside of the entrance to Fist's office.

"Give me a sec, I got some Omni Gel, and I can get this door open." Garrus said as he bent down to the lock mechanism

"The coward can’t hide." Wrex stated.

"No he can't." I stated as adrenaline rushed through me.

"Got it, it's open now."

"Good work, Garrus." I stated as we entered the office but was stopped by two more goons who pointed their guns at us.

"Stop right there, don't come any closer!" 

"They don't look like soldiers to me." Garrus pointed out looking at their uniforms they were wearing. 

I looked at them and guessed they were probably warehouse workers. "Look, I just killed like fifty bodyguards to get in here." Yeah, I was exaggerating. "What do you think I'll do to you?"

The two workers looked at each other and quickly lowered their guns. "Bah, screw Fist!"

As the workers walked away, Wrex looked at me with a smile. "I think I'm beginning to like you, Shepard."

"Let's move." I shouted as I took point, with my two alien boys behind me. 

The office area was quite small and we quietly snuck behind the wall. I gave the signal, and I quickly jumped out, pulling my trigger. I usually don't miss, but due to the two defense turrets that the bastard set up, I did.

"Turrets!" I yelled as I ducked behind a planter.

"I'll take care of them!" Yelled Garrus as he took out his assault rifle.

"There is no way I am letting you take all the fun!" yelled Wrex

I quickly pinpointed to where Fist was hiding. As the Turrets were keeping Garrus and Wrex busy, I snuck behind to Fists desk. 

"DUCK!" yelled Garrus as the Turrets exploded, causing a great distraction for me to aim my gun at Fist.

"I SURRENDER!!" yelled Fist as he covered his face. 

I was in no mood to play his games and I quickly pointed my gun to him. "Tell me where the quarian is, NOW!"

Fist looked at me with fear in his eyes. "She's not here. I don't know where she is, that's the truth."

Wrex growled as he cocked his shotgun. "He is no use to you now, let me kill him."

"Wait, wait!! Okay, I do know where she is!!" yelled Fist.

I quickly grabbed Fist by the scruff of his color and lifted him up. "Tell me where she is before I let my krogan friend dissemble you." I threatened. I admit, I wasn't usually so violent, but people like Harkin and Fist really drove me to go completely renegade. 

"The Qurian said she's only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

Wrex looked at me with doubtful eyes. "Face to face? Impossible! Even I was hired through an agent. Shepard, he's playing you... let me shoot him."

Fist raised his hands. "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker, but the quarian didn't know that. I told her I'd set up a meeting. When she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I shoved my gun into his face. "Give me that location, NOW!"

Fist stuttered. "She's.. over near Calcutta on Station C. The back alley behind their markets, She's supposed to meet them in two hours."

"Calcutta? Two Hours? A shuttle alone takes two hours!" yelled Garrus.

"Then, I suggest you hurry." Fist said with a sly tone.

I wanted to punch the crap out of the lying man, but we didn't have time. As I turned, I saw Wrex pull the trigger of the shotgun, causing Fist to fall dead to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Garrus, as he took a step back from the pool of red blood.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done."

I didn't argue with Wrex, the bastard deserved to die. I quickly went to Fist's computer, hoping that the Intel he had on it would help us against Saren.

"Come on, Shepard! That's quarians dead if we don't go now!" Garrus yelled already outside the office door.

"LET'S MOVE!"

As we rounded the office entrance and to the main area of Cora's den, a bullet whizzed passed me. 

"MERCS!" yelled Garrus.

"Hey Turian, I bet I can kill more than you!" Wrex said with a little laugh.

"You really want to play this game?" Garrus asked as I was busy shooting mercs. "You're on!"

The boys quickly ran out shooting while I was trying to keep myself alive. 

"That's three." I heard Wrex shouted.

"Five for me, Krogan." yelled Garrus.

After fifteen minutes of shooting and hearing numbers being called out, I took the last kill and sighed in relief.

"Final count, fifteen." Garrus said quite proudly.

"HAH! Final count, eighteen!" Wrex smirked as he looked at me. Shepard, how many did you get?" 

I didn't answer him. "Get moving! We got a hour and a half to find her!" I yelled as I quickly ran out of Chora's den. Time was running out.

"She's no fun, is she?" I overheard Wrex say as we ran out the alley way.

Garrus responded. "She has her moments."

"Damn!" I screamed as I hit the transporter panel.

"What?" asked Garrus.

"There are no shuttles available."

Garrus gently pushed me aside, his fingers flying over the console. "Technically I am not on duty, so this will break the number one rule on the break room board."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about but a cop shuttle appeared within seconds.

"Nice."

"Even with high speeds and that damn siren going off, it's still going to take an hour and a half to get there."

"Then we have no time to lose!"

"Do we have to take the shuttle?" Wrex asked.

"Get your ass in there, Wrex!" I yelled, almost kicking him in as Garrus quickly jumped into the driver’s seat. 

I was on the edge of my seat the entire drive, listening to the scream of the sirens and the speed of the shuttle.

"YOU ARE A CRAZY DRIVER!" yelled Wrex as Garrus flew the shuttle close to another one, almost grazing it.

"We're almost there," Garrus shouted, making a quick left and then right dodging another shuttle.

As soon as Garrus landed the shuttle at Calcutta ward, we bolted out of there and quickly ran to the markets. As we approached some steps, I quickly gave the boys the silent signal and crouched, overhearing a conversation that was going on.

"Did you bring it?" the voice sounded turian to me.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" That voice must have been the quarians.

"They'll be here. Where's the Evidence?"

I peeked out to see that the turian was making sexual gestures to her. She pushed his hand away from her helmet.

"No way. The deal's off."

I looked cautiously as five salarian mercs grabbed their pistols. That was our cue, but before I could react, the qurian threw a grenade, causing an explosion.

"I like her," Wrex stated as I jolted out of hiding, pistol in hand.

The explosion killed one of the salarians, as the other four were knocked back. The turian assassin got up from being knocked down and growled as he charged after the quarian. I quickly reacted by shooting him in the chest, causing him to drop dead to the floor. It was only a matter of minutes before the last salarian fell to the floor, green blood spilling out of him.

"That makes the count 20, Turian." Wrex smirked as he placed his shotgun back in his holster.

"Fist set me up!" yelled the Quarian as I helped her to her feet. "I knew I couldn't trust him."

"Are you alright?" I asked the Quarian, trying to ignore the debate that was going on between Garrus and Wrex.

"I know how to handle myself, not that I don't appreciate your help. Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, this is Urdnot Wrex, and Garrus Vakarian."

"I'm Tali, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, nice to meet you."

"To you as well, Tali. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren Arterius is a traitor."  
Tali nodded. "Then I have a chance to repay you for helping me. But not here, we need to go somewhere safe."

I turned as Garrus looked at me. "We could take her to the human embassy. Your ambassador will want to see this anyways."

"What time is it, Garrus?" I asked.

"0400 hours, Commander." 

"We have been fighting Fist all night?" the time flew by so quickly “Well, might as well scan this keeper since I’m here.” 

Wrex looked at me funny. "Why are you scanning keepers?"

"I am doing it for a salarian scientist."

"I would rather eat it for lunch." Wrex admitted.

_Scan for Keeper ID #04 Registered Name: Flick, complete. Credits transferred._

"They have names?" Wrex said in disbelief "Who has time to name them all?"

"Obviously someone who has a boring job," Garrus stated.

"Come on guys, let's head to the Embassy." I stated as we headed to the transport shuttle.

"Can we talk the elevator this time?" Wrex asked with what sounded like a plea in his voice.

I chuckled as I did a 180. "Alright you big baby, we can take the elevator."

"I say we leave Wrex's ass to the elevator and take the shuttle." Garrus pointed out.

Garrus and Wrex. They're going to be the death of me.

It took us a good hour and a half before we finally stepped onto the Presidium.

"We have another 2 hours before we have to meet Udina. You guys hungry?" I asked

"I'm starving; I should have eaten that keeper." Wrex commented.

"Tali and I eat dextro food, " Garrus explained. "So Tali, why don't you come with me and we can go grab something. My treat." Tali nodded. "Shepard, we can meet you two at the park just over there," Garrus pointed in the direction.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled as I watched Garrus and Tali disappear around a corner.

"You okay, Shepard? You look like you could use some shut eye."

"I'll sleep when I am dead." I snapped, than sighed. "I'm sorry, Wrex."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll protect you if you decide to fall asleep in battle."

I chuckled and punched the Krogan in the arm. "Thanks."

After spending almost two hours hanging out at the Presidium park having breakfast and me leaning up against Wrex for a quick 10 minute nap, we entered Udina's office. I saw Anderson right away and he looked at me with what almost seemed a disbelief expression. Udina's back was towards me and I could tell he had his hand on his forehead. 

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard! Fire fights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" He turned and looked at Tali. "Who's this? A quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I held my tongue. "She can help us bring down Saren. I would've told you that if you hadn't jumped down my throat." I stated calmly.

Udina sighed. "I apologies, Commander. This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge." I accepted his apology with a nod. This whole thing about Saren had everyone on edge. "Maybe we should just start at the beginning, Miss....?"

"My name is Tali, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?"

Tali began to pace. "I was on my pilgrimage, my right of passage into adulthood."

"I never heard of this before." I confessed, curious as to what this pilgrimage was.

"It's a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone, we search the stars, only returning to the flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood."

"That's interesting," I nodded. "What did you find against Saren?"

Tali explained her findings of Saren's data. How she heard reports of geth venturing beyond the veil.

"I was curious, so I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disable it and removed it's memory core."

Anderson stepped in. "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they 'died'. Some kind of defense mechanism."

Tali shook her head. "If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved."

Anderson put his hand on his chin. "Interesting."

"Most of the core was wiped clean. But, I salvaged something from its audio banks."

Tali activated her Omni Tool and a audio recording began to play.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

My eyes widen as I heard the voice of Saren. Damn that bastard!

"That's Saren's voice!" Anderson exclaimed. "This proves he was involved of the attack!"

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit. Any idea what that means?" Whatever the bastard was up too, I was going to find out.

Anderson shrugged. "The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology...like a weapon."

A weapon? Ah shit!

"Wait, there's more." Tali explained. "Saren wasn't working alone."

She played the audio clip one more time.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

_"And once step closer to the return of the reapers."_

Udina shook his head. "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers."

I didn't recognize the female voice either, and I looked at Garrus and Wrex who shook their heads as well. Then I looked at Udina. "Reapers? I feel like I heard that name before though."

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were hyper-advance machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that is what the geth believe." Tali explained.

Udina folded his arms and shook his head. "Sounds a little far fetch."

Images from the protheon beacon flashed in my mind. Screams, cries, and large ships that looks like bugs flashed in my mind. I quickly put my hand to my head. 

"Shepard, you okay?" Anderson asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I..." I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. "The visions on Eden Prime... I understand now. I saw the Protheons being wiped out by the Reapers."

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali stated.

"Oh, the Council is just going to loooove this." Udina said as he rolled his eyes.

"Will they believe us? This is a lot to handle and they might just ignore everything we tell them." I said, not really believing it myself.

Anderson looked at me. "No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files proves Saren's a traitor."

"The Captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her?" Wrex asked, pointing to Tali.

Tali turned and looked at me face to face. "Commander, please let me come with you."

I looked at her with a questionable look. "What about your pilgrimage?"

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy, my pilgrimage can wait."

I smiled as I placed my hand on her forearm. "I'll take all the help I can get. Welcome on board, Tali."

Tali laughed a little as she nodded. "Thanks, you won't regret this."

"Anderson and I will get things ready with the Council. Meet us in the Citadel tower in four hours." Udina stated.

"I'll be there momentarily, Ambassador." Anderson said as we all watched Udina leave the office.

Anderson gently pulled at my arm, and brought me over to where we could talk in private. I had to admit it was nice to see him. Although I had to remind myself to ask him about him being a Spectre later.

"When was the last time you slept? You look like shit."

Ugh. If he knew I didn't sleep, he probably would have sent my ass to Normandy and right to bed. He had always looked out for my best interest. He never had children, but when he had found me on Mindoir that changed. He always had me under his wing, protecting me. And you know what? I welcomed it.

"I've Been so busy on recruiting Garrus, Tali, and Wrex, I haven't had the chance. I did take a small nap, though." I just didn't tell him it was for only 10 minutes.

"I want you to get some rest." I opened my mouth to protest. "Katie, please. I know you are trying your best, and I am glad you are doing so. But running off stems or energy boosts isn't going to help you in the long run. At least rest before you come up to the tower. Will you do that for me?"

I sighed but nodded. I could never say no to him. "Anything for you."

He patted me on the back as he walked passed. "You've done a great job, Kid. Keep up the good work."

I couldn't help but smile. It always made me feel great to know that he was proud of me.


	4. A Spectre's R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shep becomes a Spectre and enjoys some R&R time.  
> Also, Garrus gives her a gift. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far :)  
> TY so much for reading :) For more information about my story, you can go here. http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847

"You know, Shepard, you really do look like shit."

I turned and looked at Wrex as we all made our way do the transport shuttles.

"Thank you Wrex, you look like shit too." I said with a grumble.

Wrex chuckled then turned and looked at Tali. "Come on, Sweet stuff. Since we have been recruited we have to go through possessing."

"Keelah, it feels like I was just there."

As I watched Wrex head to the elevator, I just had to say it. "Wrex, are you sure you don't want to take a shuttle. Garrus is driving."

"VERY FUNNY, SHEPARD!" Wrex shouted

"What is she talking about?" I had overheard Tali.

"You know, that wasn't very funny." Garrus stated with a huff.

"What?" I asked innocently giving him a grin.

I stepped into the shuttle car as Garrus followed behind me. I set our coordinates to the Presidium Hotel and Suite, before I leaned back. It was going to take about 10 minutes to get there and I needed every little bit of shut eye as I can. 

"My driving skills were not THAT bad!"

"Nah, I actually enjoyed it." I closed my eyes, "Wrex however..."

"How can a bad ass 800 pound Krogan be afraid of flight?" Garrus had asked mostly to himself than to me. 

I closed my eyes and leaned my head gently on Garrus's shoulder. Thankfully the Turian didn't mind. I was so tired, and Anderson was right. Stems and energy shots weren't going to work. I needed to rest the best I could.

"Shepard?"

I heard the familiar sound of his voice and I opened my eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Are you going to get off me, or do you want me to carry you into the hotel?"

I lifted my head off Garrus's shoulder and I looked at him. "Are we there already?"

"We have been sitting here for the past five minutes." Garrus pointed out.

I sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I'm just- Thank you for the ride."

"My apartment isn't for another three blocks, but I'm going to escort you to your room just in case you fall asleep in the elevator or something." Garrus stated, his attitude telling me he wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

As we got out of the shuttle and entered the lobby of the hotel, my eyes widened. The lobby was just as beautiful as the Presidium itself. Waterfalls came pouring into a large lagoon. The floor was made of what I would have guessed white marble. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I made my way over to the counter where an Asari receptionist was standing.

"Welcome to the Presidium Hotel and Suites. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I am checking into my room. Under the name Shepard."

"One moment please." the beautiful Asari spoke.

I waited for a moment and then smiled as the receptionist hit her Omni Tool and transformed the information to mine.

"You've been checked in. Your room is on level 79, room 7970." 

"Thank you," I smiled at the Asari as I turned and walked to Garrus who was waiting for me by the marble fountain.

"I'm all checked in."

"I have to say, your alliance really knows how to spoil their commanders."

"No, it's just Anderson."

Garrus and I walked up to the elevator. "You two are pretty close huh?"

I nodded and was happy that we were the only ones in the elevator as I pushed the 79 button. "He found me on Mindoir hiding in a bunch of debris."

"Was he the one that convinced you to join the Alliance?" Garrus had asked

"Yeah, he was the one that said I had a good 'aim'. He convinced Admiral Hackett to get me into the program a little earlier than normal."

"That must have been an honor." Garrus said with a nod.

"It was, actually. After the events of Mindoir, I wanted to be the best soldier I could be. I wanted to protect people, so events like that never happened to anyone else. Then at the age of 23..." I froze. "Can we change the subject?"

Garrus nodded and then was about to say something when the elevator doors opened. My eyes widened as who I saw standing just outside.

"Commander."

"Kaidan!" I was happy to see the LC.

"Nice to see you, Garrus. What are you two up too?"

"I was just escorting the Commander to her room. She has been ordered by Anderson to get some shut eye." Kaidan nodded as he took a step aside so we could get off. "Actually, since you are here... You think you can escort her back, Lieutenant?"

"You bet." he smiled with a nod.

"Thank you for escorting me, Garrus." I said as I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Anytime, Commander. Get some rest and I will see you at the hearing in about 3 hours."

I nodded as Garrus stepped back into the elevator and the doors closed. Kaidan smiled as he held out his hand, pointing the way. "You're in the room about three doors down from mine."

I nodded as I walked with him. He really was a handsome man, and he smelled great. I had to admit that ever since I met Kaidan Alenko I had a small crush on him. Not that I could ever express those feelings since I was his commanding officer. Another thing the Alliance never tolerated was fraternization.

As we stopped at my door, I couldn't help but put my hand on his forearm. My eyes widened at how big his biceps were and I quickly jerked my hand away. "Thank you for the escort, Lieutenant. Will you do me a favor? Come knock on my door in about an hour and a half or so. I want to make sure I am awake."

"Sure thing." He said with a smile.

As I walked into my room and closed the door, I couldn't help but sigh. I was so tired, and my body hurt. I slowly unclasped my armor, got butt ass naked and headed for the shower. As the hot water poured onto me, I just closed my eyes and thought of the events last night, or was it today? Everything was such a blur.

I opened my eyes and the water was cold... I must have fallen asleep. I slowly shut off the cold water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried off, before stepping out into the area of the bedroom. I smiled as I saw a fresh pair of clean clothes laying on one of the chairs. Anderson thought of everything.

I looked at the counter, _1045_. I had about forty five minutes of sleep. As I crawled into the large fluffy bed in only in my bra and panties, I grabbed a pillow and snuggled with it.

_"Will you stop being such a brat and come play with me?"_

_"We don't have time to play, Caitlyn. We have to get this job done before dad comes out here and we get into trouble."_

_Caitlyn looked at her big sister. "You really are no fun."_

_"That's because I'm the more responsible one." Kate Shepard stated as she ran the tactical scan over the foreign plants._

_"No, it's because you're the more boring one."_

_Kate turned and looked at her sister who was standing with her hand on her hip. Her long black hair blew in the wind. Kate then saw a dark shadow forming above the crops and she looked up. Her eyes widened as Batarian ships came zooming passed the field. Kate quickly turned her head as she began to hear gun fire and screams._

_"Caitlyn, to the house... NOW."_

_Kate quickly grabbed her sister's hand and ran as fast as she could._

_"Kate!"_

_"Kate."_

_"Katmadner."_

"Commander?" 

I opened my eyes and noticed Kaidan and Ashley standing above me with worried looks on their faces.

"Humph."

"Commander, we're going to be late."

"What, what time is it?"

"Umm 1145." Ashley stated.

"WHAT!" I quickly jumped out of bed, forgetting I was half naked and quickly put on my clothes.

As I zipped up my pants I realized Kaidan's face was bright red and then I blushed. 

"Sorry. Come on, we got to get going."

"What about your armor?" Ashley pointed out.

"Don't have time, let's move!"

"We got you some muffins." Kaidan offered as we all rushed out of my room.

I grabbed a muffin and nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

As the ride to the lobby luckily took just under five minutes and I quickly scarfed down the muffin. Blueberry. How did the Lieutenant know that was my favorite? I would have to really thank him later.

"The shuttle is already waiting for you," came the bell boy noticing Shepard right away. 

I nodded my thanks and quickly jumped in with Ashley and Kaidan. I was only five minutes late when we arrived at the tower. Luckily the trial hadn't started.

"Shepard, you look a little less shitty." Wrex stated as I walked up to the group.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I stood next to Anderson. "Sorry, I'm late."

"I's okay, how are you feeling?"

Besides the dream of my sister, I actually felt really good. Wasn't sure if it was the shower or not, but I was ready to conquer the universe for another day. "I feel good, thank you for the suggestion of slowing my ass down."

Anderson patted me on the back. "Anytime."

"The Council will see you now," said the voice of an Asari secretary.

As we approached the Council, I couldn't help but wonder why Saren wasn't here in his holographic form defending himself like he had done before. Perhaps he knew he was guilty and refused to show his sorry turian ass. It didn't matter, we had proof he was the attacker on Eden Prime, the Council couldn't deny it.

The Asari Counselor bowed her head. "This trial is in session. You say you have evidence that claims Saren Arterius is the attacker on Eden Prime?"

"We do, Councilor." Ambassador Udina stated as he nodded to Tali.

Tali shyly stepped forward and hit the button on her Omni Tool.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

The Counselor's eyes widened as Udina pointed to them.

"You wanted proof." Udina pointed at them. "There it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The turian Councilor swore.

The asari Councilor looked at the turian to her right then back to us. "I recognize the other voice, the one talking to Saren. Matriarch Benezia."

"Who is she?" I asked

"Matriarch's are powerful among the asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers." The salarian Councilor confessed. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." Anderson shrugged. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return." I explained.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. It's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson added.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" The salarian asked curiously.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers, that's bad enough."

The turian Councilor shook his head. "Listen to what you're saying. Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible! It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

"I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again." I was close to pleading. I was tired of the Council taking that bastards side. How can they not see Saren was threat to the entire galaxy?

"This is different." the asari responded. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree that he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will." The salarian included.

I stepped forward a little. "Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again."

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the right or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position." The turian confirmed.

Well at least there was that.

Udina shook his head annoyingly. "That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

For once our dumbass human Ambassador was right. We could lose everything if we sat with our thumbs up our asses. I wanted something done now before events like Eden Prime or Mindoir happened again. The fear of children being killed, like my sister, was unacceptable. 

"A fleet cannot track down one man." The salarian Councilor disagreed.

Udina sighed. "A citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking anymore of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems! We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

Okay, now I had to agree with the turian Counselor. The Terminus System was rather irritable. One wrong move from the Council, it could end badly for both sides. This was the perfect time to convince them that I could do it. 

"I can take Saren down." I responded slamming my fist into my other hand.

The asari Councilor motioned to me. "The Commander's right. There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies."

The turian Councilor shook his head. "No! It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectre's."

The flashback of Nihlus hit me.

_Nihlus flexed his mandibles. "Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze. You showed a remarkable will to live, a particularly useful talent. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."_

_"Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?"_

_Nihlus's green eyes gleamed as he looked at Commander Kate Shepard._

_"Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy and to the Spectres. We are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."_

The memory of Nihlus's confidence in me made me take a step forward.

"It was a turian who betrayed this council! You can't deny humanity any longer. I've earned this!" 

The turian Councilor looked to the other members, the asari nodded at him. He looked to the ground then back up to me, he gave me a nod. They pressed a few buttons and all of a sudden we were live, least that's what it felt like.

"Commander Shepard-- step forward." The asari Councilor beckoned me.

I looked to Anderson who nodded. I knew he was proud of me, and I promised to myself that I wouldn't let him down. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Lights flashed upon the catwalk and everyone who was in the tower gradually made their way over to where we were.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Recommences branch of the Citadel." The asari began.

"Specter's are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

The asari Councilor spoke again after the salarian. "Spectre's are an idol, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectre's bear a great burden. They are predecessors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." the turian Councilor took his turn.

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire Species."

I bowed my head in respect to all three of them. "Thank you, Councilors. I'm honored."

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice. You are authorized to use any means to apprehend or eliminate him."

"I'll find him." I promised.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

The councilors left and Udina and Anderson turned towards me. "Congratulations, Commander." Anderson shook my hand and placed his other hand on my back. I could tell he wanted to give me a big hug, but he held his position. I had to admit I wanted to give him a big hug too. I wouldn't have been here without his council and support.

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..." Udina kept his hand to his mouth, thinking.

Anderson smiled and nodded. "You'll get access not only to all your N7 gear, but also special equipment and training now. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer. "

Yeah, he was proud of me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Anderson." Udina said rather abruptly. "Come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up."

"I'll contact you when everything is set up." Anderson said as he patted me on the back one more time before following Udina off the catwalk.

Tali was the first one to speak. "I thought the Ambassador would be a little more grateful. He didn't even say thank you."

"It's because he's a politician, Tali. Long story short, he's an asshole." Ashley stated.

Wrex turned and looked at Ashley. "I like your way of thinking, human."

I shook my head and then smiled up at my newly recruited crew. "I know you guys are all still tired from the events of last night and this morning. So, until we hear from Captain Anderson, consider yourselves off duty and get some R&R."

"What are you going to do, Skipper?" Ashley asked.

"Well, if the Lieutenant doesn't have anything planned, I think I might steal him. I owe him lunch."

Kaidan blushed. "It's a date."

"I think I am going to go hang out with Chellick, give the boss my resignation, and then go pack up some of my stuff." Garrus said.

"Need any help?" asked Tali.

Garrus nodded welcoming the Quarian's company.

"Okay everyone, dismissed, and have fun."

Everyone headed for the transport except for Kaidan and me.

"Before we go and have some lunch, I need to scan some of these keepers for Chorban."

Kaidan nodded. "Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean it does state we're not supposed to disturb the keepers."

I walked over to one of the keepers that standing next to the Asari Counselor's officer. "Probably not, but you know what they say... Curiosity killed the Commander."

_Keeper ID #08 registered name: Oscar, scans complete. Credits transferred."_

Kaidan's eyes widened. "They have names?"

I nodded as we made our way down the steps and then I let out a sigh.

"What?"

"I can't believe I missed the one that we were standing to next to Chorban."

"I thought he already scanned the thing."

I was curious as began to scan the keeper. 

_Keeper ID #20 registered name: Thor, already scanned. No credits transferred._

Well at least I knew this little guy's name. I was kind of curious as to who had come up with the names of the keepers. I had overhead a salarian and asari talked about that if we disturbed the keepers, they would explode and another would take its place. Kind of brutal if you asked me.

"Commander, there is-"

"Kaidan, we're off duty. Call me Kate."

Kaidan stopped and looked at me as I looked around to see if there were any more keepers.

"Give me a few days on that one, okay?"

I smiled as I had spotted another one of the keepers on the far left hand side of the room.

_Keeper ID #01 registered name: Lucky, scans complete. Credits transferred._

"Wonder why his name is Lucky." Kaidan thought out loud.

"Probably because he hasn't been blown up yet." I teased

As we headed to the elevator I spotted one more. I was about to head there but Kaidan grabbed my hand. "Stop, there is a turian security guard over there. He is staring at you."

I turned and looked at the turian who was giving me quite the stink eye if you would call it that.

"Do you think he is suspicious?"

"I'm a Spectre now, I'm not worried. Here," I gave him Chorban's scanner. "Go scan that last keeper and I will go talk to him." Kaidan looked worried and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You can do it."

He nodded and as he headed for the keeper, I headed for the turian. His face paint was dark green with lines coming from the side of his mandibles up to the bridge of his nose. He wasn't as handsome as Garrus, but then I always thought turians were a handsome race all together.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me, officer?" I asked

"You're the new human Spectre, aren't you? Commander Shepard."

"Yes, yes I am..." I was trying my best to give Kaidan some time with the keeper.

"I don't like Spectres."

I sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You guys think you are above the law. No one is above the law."

Kaidan came back with a smile, giving me the sign that the scan was complete. I then looked at the turian who really did have a foul look on his face. "Well officer, I hope one day you will change your mind."

As I walked away from him Kaidan gave me the scanner. "Keeper #15 and his name is Otis."

I patted the Lieutenant on his back. "Come on, I actually know this little cafe that I want to try out. It's over by the embassies."

Kaidan's eyes twinkled as we stepped into the transport shuttle. "Good, I'm starving."

It was a quick fifteen minute shuttle ride to the Embassies and I couldn't help but smile as Saphyria waved to me. She was such a beautiful asari. Her purple lines on her face made her so dignified. I waved back and then pointed at the cafe to Kaidan, when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Excuse me, Commander Shepard? Could you spare me a minute of your time?" A man pleaded.

I nodded as I walked up to him. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Samesh Bhatia. Forgive the intrusion, but I have nowhere else to turn." The Indian man countered.

"It's no trouble." I reassured him. "What can I do for you?"

He started twiddling his hands nervously. "My wife was a Marine. She was in the 212 on Eden Prime. I've requested that my wife's body be returned to me for cremation, but the military has refused my request."

"Why did they refuse your request? There's got to be some reason..." I hinted.

Bhatia shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that they have declared it impossible for my wife to be returned to me."

"There's no reason for your wife's body to be held like this."

"The man in charge of my case is Mr. Bosker. When I last saw him, he went into that expensive bar over there." Bhatia pointed to the bar behind us which was where we were going.

"I'll handle this." I promised.

"Thank you for your time. I just want to give my wife a proper funeral and the respect she deserves."

I nodded and Kaidan and I headed up the stairs to the bar. "The 212, that's Ash's unit. She'll want to know about this."

"I agree." I stopped and looked at him. "Go ahead and contact her, if anything else, she could maybe give him some comfort. I will go talk with Mr. Bosker."

"Aye, Commander."

As I entered the cafe and bar I noticed quite a few people, but noticed Bosker right away. He was leaning on a wall going over a data pad. I walked over to him and crossed my arms, giving him an unimpressed looked.

"Oh my goodness, you're Commander Shepard?" The man looked at me in disbelief as he lowered his data pad! "Your activities made for quite a debriefing in the Diplomatic Corp. Is there something I can do to assist you?"

"Yes." I stated, knowing there was annoyance in my voice. "A man named Samesh Bhatia is having trouble claiming his wife's body."

The man rubbed his neck nervously. "Ah. Mr. Bhatia. A man in an understandably frustrating position. I wish I could help him. Serviceman Narali Bhatia died on Eden Prime, as Mr. Bhatia no doubt told you. Her wounds are inconstant with any type of weapon damage we've seen before. That is why her body is being held."

"You think that her body is dangerous or contaminated?"

"No, Commander." Bosker shook his head. "Narali Bhatia is not dangerous. Her body is, in fact, extremely valuable to the Alliance. The tests we're conducting may lead to better defenses against geth attacks. Respectively, Serviceman Bhatia may save more lives in death than she did in life."

"I understand what you are trying to do, but holding the body is wrong." I pointed out.

"Commander, you of all people should understand how far we must go to protect humanity!" Bosker challenged.

I shook my head with disbelief. "Not if we lose our humanity in the process. I'm out here fighting to stop shit like this."

"Alright, Commander. You win, it was hard enough refusing Mr. Bhatia. I'm not going to risk an incident by refusing you." He sighed. "Tell Samesh that the body will be shipped back to Earth. I'll go see to it myself."

I nodded and thanked him. I saw Kaidan enter the bar and I walked over to him.

"I convinced Bosker to let the body go back with Bhatia."

"Good work, Commander....err Kate. I just contacted Ash. She said she will meet up with him and talk to him.

I smiled and nodded and then turned to see my fellow officers, Private Fredricks, Ensign Samuel, and Lieutenant Chandler talking.

"Of course she wouldn't, she'd be tossed out the nearest airlock if she did." huffed Samuel

"I suppose." sighed Chandler

I lifted my brow curious as to what they were talking about. 

"Besides, Nick, the Consort's nothing like the girls back on the colony. She's... She's...."

"You don't have to do it with her. You can just talk to her if you want." stated Samuel

"Is that all you did, Jaz? Just talk?"

"I didn't say that!"

"HA! I bet you did!" laughed Fredricks.

"SHUT UP, FREDRICKS!"

I shook my head and poked at Fredrick's shoulder. He quickly turned around. "What do you want?!" his eyes widened and quickly saluted me. "Oh, Commander,"

The way he saluted reminded me of Jenkins,

_"What do you think, Commander?" Jenkins saluted. "We won't be on Eden Prime too long will we? I'm itching for some real action."_

_"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary." Doctor Chakwas replied._

_"Only a fool goes looking for a fight, Corporal."_

_"Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. And one with a Spectre on board." He said excited._

_"Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out."_

_"Easy for you to say. You proved yourself on Akuze. Everyone knows what you can do." Jenkins acknowledged with admiration. "This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do._

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Fredricks

I smiled as I looked at Fredricks. "It's all right, Private. What are you boys talking about?"

"The Consort." He blushed.

"What can you tell me about the asari consort?" I head heard everyone talking about her and was very curious. Hopefully one of these days I could meet her.

"I, ah, well, she's and asari who works here as...that Is, she helps people... With things."

"You never went to see her, did you Fredricks?" Kaidan asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I, uh, no. I never did. I couldn't afford it. It costs half a years credits just to go in and talk to her."

I raised my hand and laughed. "That's fine, private. Have fun during R&R."

"Thanks, Commander, you too."

As I was about to leave the bar and head back to Bhatia, I noticed another keeper walking behind the panel of the main bar. Kaidan looked at me and I just smiled. "Will you go scan him while I go give Bhatia the good news? Then I will meet you back here."

He gave me a nod and as he went to where the keeper was messing around with the panel, I headed down the stairs to where Bhatia was waiting.

"Hello Commander, has there been any word?"

I nodded with a smile. "I reminded Mr. Bosker what we're fighting for. Your wife is coming home."

"Oh!" Bhatia sobbed and then he bowed his head to me. "Thank you."

"Commander," came a familiar voice and I turned to Ashley. 

"Ashley Williams, this is Samesh Bhatia."

As Ashley shook his hand, I took a step back. I knew Ash would help Samesh with his grief. I made my way back to the cafe and noticed Kaidan was already sitting down at a table. He motioned to me and I went and sat next to him.

"What was the keeper's name?" I couldn't help but ask

"His Registration number was 10 and his name was Gidget."

I couldn't help but smile at the Lieutenant. He was really very handsome. "So, whatcha having?"

Kaidan and I had spent the last three hours talking over lunch and laughing over Jenkins. We had talked about the Citadel, the people, even the asari Consort was mentioned. Kaidan was wonderful company, and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes.

"Jenkins would have loved it here." Kaidan said as we stood up from our table. "He always loved adventure."

I knew the death of Jenkins was hard on Kaidan and so I gently put my hand on his back. "Hey, he is having a great adventure right now, wherever he is. And I know he is looking down at us and smiling."

Kaidan nodded. "So, are you interested in a movie?"

I gave Kaidan an odd look. "A movie?"

"Well, the time is 1500 hours, if we hurry we can go catch the new Blasto movie."

I laughed. "Are you serious, LC?"

"What, you're a spectre now... You totally should watch this stuff and see what your up against."

"I think I will leave that up to you." I smiled as Kaidan paid the host and then made our way down the embassy stairs. "Thank you for a wonderful lunch."

"Anytime, Commander." I looked at him and he corrected himself. "Kate."

I had to admit, I think I was getting a little crush on the LC. "I'm going to turn in early I think, though. I feel like a zombie."

Just than my Omni Tool beeped and I answered it.

"Shepard, here."

"Katie, you and your team will meet at the Normandy docking area at 0900 tomorrow." came the voice of Anderson.

I could tell in his voice that he seemed distraught. "Is everything alright, Sir?"

There was a short pause. "Everything is fine, see you in the morning. Get some sleep. Anderson out."

As soon as the com link of my Omni tool broke, Kaidan's Omni tool beeped.

"HiSir, I'm with Shepard and heard the order. I will be at the landing doc at 0900."

"See you then, Lieutenant."

Kaidan looked at me. "He did seem a bit distracted."

I frowned thinking if it was a good idea for me to go see him. I wanted to talk to him about Saren, but with him sounding like that, it probably was best until tomorrow.

"Enjoy your movie, Kaidan. Sorry I am crashing on you."

"Hey, no worries." he smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I will talk to you tomorrow, get some rest."

As the shuttle approached the transporter I couldn't help but smile as I stepped in. As the hatch closed I waved. Yeah, I had a crush on the LC.

As I entered the hotel 15 minutes later, I couldn't help but enjoy the sound the waterfalls were making. This was such a beautiful place. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound the water had made. I opened my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Garrus.

"I'm glad I caught you before you went to your room." He smiled and then handed me a small black and red box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a gift, congratulations on becoming the first human spectre."

"Garrus, you didn't have to get me anything. We hardly know each other."

"I wanted to, just open it." his mandibles twitched.

I smiled as I opened my box and my eyes widened. "Garrus." I gasped as I picked up a silver charm that was shaped like a pistol.

"Captain Anderson says your weapon of choice is the pistol. Not sure why, the sniper rifle is a lot better." he teased. "I know your Alliance won't let you wear jewelry when in uniform, that is why I had it made to where you can weld it to your armor."

"Thank you so much! I will stick it next to the N7 of my armor." I gave him quick a nudge, signaling my thanks.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Commander."

"Garrus, you really can just call me Kate when I'm not on duty."

He twitched his mandibles and shook his head. "Umm, that's not going to happen."

Garrus slightly bowed his head to me before turning off and heading out the door. I sighed as I looked at my gift one more time before heading up to the 79th floor. I entered my room and for the first time I realized how big it was. I walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding door and breathed in the fresh air that rolled passed me. I walked into the bedroom, stripped, took a very nice long bath, which I probably wouldn't get the chance to do for a while, and then crawled into bed. My OT told me that the time was 1730 hours. Why did it feel like it was 2200? I crawled into the bed and set my OT alarm for 0500. I closed my eyes for a moment and the last thing I heard was the quiet noises of the passing shuttles.


	5. Normandy's New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last days of R&R, Kaidan catches Shepard doing some shopping, and the rules and regulations of being under the command of Commander Kate Shepard.  
> Enjoy the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY for reading the story and if you wish to learn more about it, you can find the information here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847
> 
> Update: April 2nd, 2016  
> I am slowly rewriting and editing my chapters. Hopefully the story will read more smoothly :)  
> Ty all again for the support. You're awesome. <3

The beeping sound of my omni-tool alarm caused me to open my eyes. I sluggishly turned it off, then sat up in bed and stretched. The time was 0500, so I had a couple of hours to get some of my errands done before I had to meet up with everyone at the docking bay.

After spending about an hour taking a shower, getting dressed, and checking out of the hotel, I made my way to the Presidium markets. Hopefully, one of the engineering shops would give me an idea on how to place the pistol charm, which Garrus gave me, on my armor.

As I rounded a corner, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a familiar face pointing a finger at a volus.

“You are cheating me, you ugly mole. Either you give me a decent price, or I’ll find my business elsewhere!”

“Oh come on… Quarian-clan!” The volus breathed. “Surely you don’t expect me just to give you this for free.”

“I will pay 30 credits, no more!”

“45…” The volus bargained.

“No!”

“Hi Tali,” I greeted. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, hello Shepard. I’m just trying to buy this mod piece for my shotgun. But this volus is asking way too much.”

“It looks kinda cheap.” I ruffled my nose as I looked at the poor excuse for a mod. “Surely there’s something better.”

“There isn’t.” Tali frowned. “And I blew out my last mod while fighting off Fist’s gang.”

“I’m a Spectre now.” I beamed. “I’ll see if I can find you a brand new mod for your shotgun.”

“Really?”

“Really. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Did I say 45 credits.” The volus said as he raised a finger. “I meant 35.” Tali and I started to walk away. “25 credits… 15… 10!”

“Thanks for helping me out, Shepard,” Tali smiled. “I’m glad you found me. Although I am curious, what are you doing here in the markets?”

“I need to find someone who-“ I then paused. “Hey, you might be able to help me out.” I pulled the silver charm out of my pocket and handed it to Tali. “Think you can put this on my armor?”

“I’ll need to take a better look at it. Want to get something to eat?”

“Sure, do you know of a place where they serve dextro and amino?”

“Yeah, I spotted an outside café just across the bridge. Let’s head over there.” Tali handed me back the charm.

“Lead the way,” I smiled.

After ordering our food from a café called Rubies, we sat down at a table that overlooked one of the Presidium lakes.

"It's beautiful here," Tali said. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

"I have to agree.” I folded my hands together and then placed them on the table. “Tell me about yourself, Tali.”

“What would you like to know?” She asked.

“Anything,” I smiled.

Tali told me about her Pilgrimage before she obtained the geth data. She explained to me about her home planet, Rannoch, and how the geth stole it from the quarian people over 300 years ago. She was hoping that one day the quarian people would reclaim it.

I was amazed at how smart she was about technology. I had some technical skills, but nothing like this amazing quarian who was sitting across from me.

“What about you, Shepard?” Tali asked. “How did you get into the Alliance?”

“I joined the Alliance when I was sixteen. Not sure if you’ve heard or not, but Captain Anderson is my adopted father.”

“No, I didn’t know. If I may ask, what happened to your parents?”

“They were killed along with my younger sister by batarian slave traders. I managed to escape and hide in a nearby barn.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. I lost my mother when I was very young too.”

I smiled at her for a moment then pulled out the pistol charm and dropped it in Tali’s hand. “Onto brighter conversations, think you can help me out?” 

"First off, let me just say that this is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she examined it. "It’s pure tungsten carbide covered in titanium paint. Very easy to work with." Tali beamed. “I’ll be able to tack this to your armor once we get to your ship. It won’t be a problem.”

Tali tried to hand me back my charm, but I shook my head. “Keep it safe until you can tack it onto my armor.”

“You sure?” Tali asked.

“Yes.” I nodded. “And thank you for doing this for me. You probably saved me from spending a lot of credits.”

“You’re welcome,” Tali smiled as she unzipped one of her front pockets of her suit and dropped the charm inside.

45 minutes later, Tali and I split ways. She wanted to say goodbye to Doctor Michel, and I wanted to go through the markets. I had to make sure I got what I needed before I left the Citadel.

"Hello. Welcome to Kara's Souvenirs, where half the profits go to helping children in need. Is there anything I can assist you with?" An asari greeted as I entered a souvenir shop. 

"No thank you, I’m just here-“

Then the asari gasped. "OH MY, are you Commander Shepard?" I nodded. "By the Goddess, I can’t believe the first human Spectre is in my store!”

All of a sudden a huge crowd came bursting in the store.

"Is that Commander Shepard?"

"Oh wow, it is!! The first human Spectre and only survivor of Akuze!"

"Do you think she gives autographs?"

My eyes widened as salarians, turians, asari, and even a krogan started to surround me.

I gulped. "I'm sorry guys, I just...."

"Everyone, get away from her before I charge you all with harassment toward a Spectre!" Echoed a turian's voice.

After a few more threats, the crowd slowly made their way out of the store. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Garrus standing near the entrance with Wrex behind him.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Garrus asked as Wrex scared off a staggering salarian.

"Yeah, thanks.” I wiped my brow. “I don’t think I’ve ever had that much publicity before.”

“You’re going to have to get used to it,” Garrus replied.

"You know, Shepard. With you being a Spectre now, you can use that pistol of yours.”

I let out a small laugh. “I’m not going to shoot the fans, Wrex.” I then patted them both on the back. "Thanks for saving me. I have a few things I want to do before we meet up with Anderson. I’ll see you guys in a couple of hours."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Garrus asked as we made our way out of the store.

"I’ll be fine,” I smiled and then made my way to the elevator that would take me to the upper markets of Tayseri ward.

As I walked out of the elevator, my eyes widened at the sight that was laid out before me. Hundreds of stores lined up after each other as people made their way in and out of them. I was surprised to see so many people up at this hour, but then again, CTZ (Citadel Time Zone) was different from ETZ (Earth Time Zone).

I saw an Avina terminal a couple of meters in front of me, so I walked up and activated it.

"Hello Commander Shepard, I'm Avina. How can I assist you?"

"How many stores are in the Tayseri ward markets?”

“There are over 3,000 stores in the upper markets of Tayseri Ward and,5,000 in the lower wards.”

“Hmm, that is a lot of stores.” I pondered for a moment. “Where is the closest lingerie store?"

"There are two stores nearby. Jasmine's Lingerie located at Section D-12 and Chavan's Intimate Fantasies located at Section E-3. Uploading locations to your omni-tool. Please stand by. Complete. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Enjoy your day.”

I made my way down the markets to E-3. The name sounded interesting and hopefully, with everyone being so busy, they wouldn’t recognize me. As I walked into the store, I was quickly greeted by a female human associate.

"Welcome to Chavan's Intimate Fantasies. My name is Sarah, is there something I could help you with?"

I nodded. "Yes, I need about three sets of undergarments."

"Of course, any particular color?"

"Blue with the material of satin, lace, and silk."

"Certainly,” Sarah smiled as she walked away.

I nodded, hoping that this wasn't going to take forever. As I waited, I started to browse the other sections of the store. They had beautiful jewelry, shoes, and.... Was that a Cat of Nine Tails?

"Commander?" I froze as I heard the voice behind me. Maybe if I just stood there, he would go away. He didn’t. “Kate?”

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I turned around slowly. “Hi, Kaidan.” 

Just then, the associate walked up to me. "Here yah go, ma'am. Our finest materials in blue.” She showed me six different shades of blue.

I turned to Kaidan whose face was now a light shade of pink. He was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Umm, I’ll take those three, please. Medium” I forced a smile.

The associate nodded happily and then walked away.

“I’m sorry.” Kaidan apologized. “I saw you in the window and just came in without even thinking. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay,” then I let out a small chuckle. “You’ll be the only one who knows what I wear underneath my armor.” I was hoping to break the tension in the air.

"Too bad it's not red lace." Kaidan smirked and then gasped as, color drained from his face. "Oh! What I mean was, I..."

"Red huh?" I winked as I crossed my arms.

"I should really go, see you later," Kaidan said rather quickly, and before I could say anything else, he was already out the door and halfway down the markets. 

The woman associate came up with my bags. "That will be 600 credits."

"I need one more set; red lace, any shade.” I transferred 1000 credits to the woman’s OT. “Keep the change. Thanks for the help.”

“Wow, thank you!”

“Also, can you have those delivered to the SSV Normandy?"

"Of course, they will be there within the hour."

"Thank you."

I left the store and decided to head to C-Sec Academy. Dad mentioned that the requisitions store might have some nice N7 and Spectre gear. And I did promise Tali a new mod for her shotgun.

I hailed a skycar taxi and climbed in with two asari already inside.

“Oh please, Hera! Mine are obviously bigger.”

“They’re only bigger because you stuff your shirt. You know damn well that mine is naturally larger.”

The two asari continued to go back and forth for about five minutes before the purple one turned to me.

“Human, you decide.” She then pulled up her shirt to expose her breasts. “Who do you think has bigger breasts? Me or my sister?”

I sat there for a moment dumbfounded. Why were they both arguing about their breast size in public? Was this an asari custom?

“Ummm, well… they look the same to me.” I answered truthfully.

“The same?” The blue asari snorted. “Obviously you need your eyes checked, human. Mine are obviously bigger.”

The purple asari grabbed her sister’s breasts and squeezed. “No they’re not!”

_“Arriving at C-Sec Academy. Please collect all belongings before you depart the car. Have a pleasant day.”_

I had never been so grateful to get out of a taxi. I let out a sigh of relief as the skycar flew away with the two asari still arguing.

 

I looked around and noticed that C-Sec wasn’t as busy as it was the last time I was here. After asking where the requisitions store was, I made my way down a hallway, only to be stopped by my full name being called out from behind me.

"Commander Kathryn Marie Shepard."

I recognized the voice, and I quickly turned around with a huge smile. "Kahlee!"

I had known Kahlee Sanders since I was 15 years old. When I first met her, I thought she was one of the most beautiful human beings in the galaxy. She had shoulder length blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked as I gave her a huge hug. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“To pick up some new students and supplies.” Kahlee smiled then placed her hand on my shoulder. “Congratulations on being the first human Spectre. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” I smiled. “Did you by chance get to see Dad?”

“Only for a few minutes,” Kahlee sighed. “That awful human ambassador of yours showed up unannounced and it well, kinda killed the mood.”

“That’s Donnel Udina for yah. Killing romance since, well forever.” I laughed. “So when are you two going to admit that you love each other? You and Dad, I mean. Not you and Udina.” I ruffled up my nose at the thought.

Kahlee laughed. “You already know that answer, Kathryn.”

I did know the answer, and it was stupid.

“You two are supposed to be together. You make him so happy, why can’t he see that?”

“He has his reasons, Kathryn. I respect them, as should you.”

I shook my head and then sighed. “You’re right. So, how long are you here for?” 

"I leave tomorrow. I have so much to do before we open our new biotic program at the academy.”

I knew Kahlee enjoyed her work at Grissom's Academy. The way she talked about the biotic kids and the Ascension program, made my heart swell.

“I should probably get going.” Kahlee gave me a hug. “Take care of yourself and your dad too.”

“I will.”

After Kahlee had disappeared into the elevator, I looked at my OT. I had about thirty minutes, so I made my way to the requisitions shop. When I entered, I was surprised to see how small it was. There was a table, a coffee pot, a couple of chairs, a larger desk where the requisition officer was sitting, and some shelves that had miscellaneous knick-knacks on them. To my left, there was a keeper who was doing some work on a control panel. I quickly scanned it with my OT before the requisition officer noticed.

_Keeper ID #17 registered name: Patches, scanned complete. Credits transferred._

I walked over to the desk where the turian requisitions officer was sitting. He looked up from his computer terminal and then raised a finger. "One sec, looking you up." The turian’s skin was a little bit darker than Garrus’, and his tribunal paint was white. He kinda reminded me of Nihlus in a way. "Commander Shepard, here with the Alliance Military. First time on the Citadel. That about right?" He asked me.

“I’m impressed. How did you know all that?" I asked.

"Don’t be too impressed, Commander. I just scanned your omni-tool. I need to make sure our buyers are authorized. Will you be purchasing anything?”

"Maybe, can you show me what have?" I was a little skeptical of what C-Sec had to offer since it was such a tiny room.

"Sure thing, let me just set you up to...whoa. This must be a mistake." The turian quickly ran his hands over the console.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I bit my lip. Today must have been Monday because it felt like a Monday.

"System's telling me to offer you our secret stock...Spectre?" I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Well, I'd heard about that, but didn't realize it was you. I apologize, Commander.”

I lifted my hand. "No need to be sorry."

The turian nodded and then pushed a button on the console. "I'll open the rare stocks for you.” He then pointed to a computer just to the left of me. “If you have any questions, please let me know."

“Thank you.”

I looked at the kiosk and my eyes widened. There were so many mods, weapons, amps, and even specialized omni-tools. I was like a kid in a candy store. I knew I didn’t have time to browse through everything, so I turned to the turian.

“What mod do you recommend for a low-grade shotgun?”

The turian shrugged. “I wouldn’t even bother. However, I would go with these three shotguns. It is a little spendy, but if you have the credits, it’s well worth it. They also come with a very special Spectre mod and some Polonium V Rounds as well.”

The panel lit up, and I saw three shotguns listed. The least expensive one listed was 12,000 credits. I bit my lip.

“I don’t suppose you can put this shotgun on my tab?” I half joked.

“Of course, Commander.”

“Wait, really?”

“Of course, with every paycheck you get, we will take 10% of it until your items are fully paid off. We will also charge you a 1,000 credit down payment right now.”

“Excellent!” I rubbed my hands. “I would like to get this shotgun then, with that special mod.”

“Of course. And since you are a first-time buyer, I will throw in the mod for free. So your total comes to 12,000 credits. But today you just owe me 1,000.”

“Wow, thank you!” I beamed.

The turian smiled, then we exchanged OT information (even though I think he already had it due to him scanning it just a moment ago). “Your merchandise will be brought to your ship within the hour. The SSV Normandy, correct?”

“Correct, thank you for your help.”

"Thank you, Commander. Enjoy your merchandise."

By the time I made my way out of the requisition store and up the small flight of stairs to the main part of C-Sec Academy, it was already 0855. I saw Kaidan, Ashley, Wrex, Tali, and Garrus standing near the elevator that would bring us to the docking bay.

“Good morning, Skipper.” Ashley greeted.

“Good morning, Chief.” I smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“As much as I could with a bunch of drunks on the other side of my room."

"And I missed out of the fun?" Wrex asked, a little disappointed.

I then turned to Kaidan. “Good morning, Lieutenant.”

“Commander.” I could hear a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

We all made our way into the elevator and then waited as it is started to ascend.

“So do you think Captain Anderson might have found out where Saren could be hiding?” Ashley asked.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “But he did sound distracted last night when he told us to meet up with him. Hopefully everything is alright.”

Just then the news started to broadcast through the elevator.

_"After serving almost 12 years in C-Sec, Officer Vakarian, son of General Fideris Vakarian of the Turian military, resigned. We were unable to get an interview with Officer Vakarian, but will hopefully get to hear the General's statement later this week."_

"Spirits," Garrus grumbled as he lowered his head.

_"The first human Spectre was announced yesterday. On behalf of everyone here at Westerland News, congratulations Commander Shepard. Stay tuned for tonight’s broadcast as we look into the backstory of Commander Kathryn Shepard."_

Ashley let out a snort. "That's another group I don't trust, LC. The press."

_"Binary Helix has settled out of court with a krogan group that charged the corporation with fraud. They paid Binary Helix for research to cure the Genophage, and then sued for their money back when nothing came of the research."_

Everyone turned and looked at Wrex.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't know krogans sued,” Garrus stated.

"We don't. We usually just kill the ones that screw us over."

As we stepped out of the elevator, I saw Ambassador Udina, Normandy’s 3rd in command, Major Charles Pressley, and my father standing near Normandy’s docking bay door. I could see the look on my father’s face that something was wrong.

“Commander, glad that even as a Spectre, you can be on time.” Udina said.

“What is this all about?” I asked my father. “You sounded so distraught last night when we talked.”

“We have big news, Shepard,” Udina answered. “Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy.”

I gasped. “What?”

“The ship is now yours.”

I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn’t believe this was happening!

“She's quick and quiet, and you know the crew.” My father placed his hand on my shoulder. “A perfect ship for a Spectre. I know you’ll treat her well.”

I didn't say anything for a moment, my eyes glued to his. "You do realize that I can see through this bull shit, right?"

"You needed your own ship, Commander. Normandy is that ship.”

“But she’s your ship. I can’t take her from you!”

My father let out a sigh. “It’s time for me to step down. I know you don’t like it, but it’s the truth. You need to catch Saren without me, and Normandy is the ship that can help you do just that.”

“He’s right,” Garrus said as he took a step forward. “With the technology Normandy has, we’ll have the best chance of catching that rogue bastard.”

“Pressley will be your XO.” Udina addressed.

“No offence, Charles, but this is wrong!” I was angry.

"Katie,” My father placed his hands on my forearms, turning me so that my eyes met his. “I never told you this, but I was in your shoes twenty years ago. They considered me for the Spectres."

"So it is true?” I asked.

Anderson turned to Udina. “Ambassador, can I have a private moment with the Commander?”

Udina nodded then turned to look at me. "Your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole, Commander. Don't make a mess of things that force me to have to clean up after you."

I sighed, getting more annoyed by the minute. "I'll try not to make things any harder on you.” _AmbASSador_

"Glad to hear it. Remember, you were a human long before you were a Spectre. Anderson, meet me in my office later and don't forget to tell the Commander about Doctor T'Soni."

Anderson nodded as we all watched Udina enter the elevator. I turned to the crew who seemed to be nervous. "Guys, go ahead and get settled, I won’t be long."

"Aye, Skipper." Ashley said as she saluted before leading the team onto Normandy.

“I’ll make sure everything is in order, Commander.” Presley saluted.

As everyone made their way through Normandy’s docking bay door, I noticed my father walking over to the guard rail. 

I followed him and leaned my head against his lower shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you about your past."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. I was embarrassed, Katie. I failed at becoming a Spectre. It wasn't something I was proud of. I had my shot, it came and went.” He then turned and smiled at me. “Now you have the chance to make up for my mistakes."

"What happened between you and Saren?"

Dad sighed, then leaned his back on the rail. "It's close to twenty years ago now. Ambassador Goyle was our representative here on the Citadel. Like Udina, she wanted to get a human into the Spectres, so she chose me. The Council sent Saren to keep an eye on me and evaluate my performance. Just like how they sent Nihlus to keep tabs on you."

"Something must have gone wrong then?"

Dad nodded. "We had Intel on a rogue scientist being funded by the batarian interests. He was trying to set up a facility to develop illegal AI technology out in the Verge. Alliance Intel had done all the work, but the Council wanted a Spectre involved. We compromised: I was assigned to help Saren in his investigation. We tracked the scientist to a refining facility on Camala. He was hidden away somewhere inside, protected by an army of batarian mercenaries. The plan was simple: sneak into the plant, capture the scientist, sneak back out. Quick, quiet, and a minimum of bloodshed."

Ugh, batarians. I probably would have blown the whole place up if I was in Dad’s shoes. But I kept that comment to myself, knowing that he already knew how I felt about the four-eyed bastards. "I guess things didn't go as planned?"

Dad began to pace. "Saren and I split up to cover more ground. Then, about halfway through the mission, there was a massive explosion in the refinery core. Officially, it was ruled an accident. But I think Saren detonated it on purpose to draw off enemy guards."

"How many casualties?" I asked.

"The explosion tore the refinery to shreds. The whole place was on fire. Black chemical clouds poured out into the atmosphere. Nobody inside survived."

"They were only batarians; I wouldn't have cried myself to sleep over it."

That’s when dad glared at me. "It wasn't just batarians who died, Katie! Between the fire and the toxic fumes, the final death count was over five hundred, mostly civilians. Saren ended up blaming me for the accident, and that ended all talk of me joining the Spectres."

I let out a deep sigh. "If Saren caused the explosion though, how'd he pin it on you?"

"In his report, he accused me of blowing his cover. He said it was my fault the guards were ready for us. He claimed that's why it turned into a massacre. Saren's report was all the proof the Council needed to kill my chances of becoming a Spectre."

I shook my head in disbelief. “Why did you let him get away with it? You should have fought!"

"Who do you think the Council was going to believe? Me or their best agent?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“I had a bad feeling about him right from the start. I should've been more careful. Maybe I could've stopped things before they got out of hand."

I placed my hand on my father’s shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, it was Saren's."

"I'm going to find a way to stop him!"

He smiled at me, placing his arm on my shoulder. "I know you will, but right now, Saren’s untouchable. I highly doubt you’ll find him right now. We need a plan.”

"What do you suggest?"

"He's after the Conduit and the geth are scouring the Traverse looking for clues. Udina said there were reports of geth on Feros shortly before the colony there dropped out of contact. And there have been some sightings around Noveria. If you can find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria, you might be able to know where the Conduit is."

"Udina mentioned something about a Doctor T'Soni?"

Anderson nodded and handed me a pad. "This has all the information we have on her. Her name is Doctor Liara T'Soni. She is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording. T’Soni is a scientist and specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she is involved, but it might be a good idea to try to find her and see what she knows. We believe she is somewhere in the Aremis Tau cluster; exploring an archeological dig site."

"What about the Reapers?"

"I don't know, Katie.” Dad sighed. “Maybe the Council is right; perhaps they don’t even exist. But if the Reapers are real, then you need to find the conduit before Saren does."

I slammed my hand into my fist. "I'll find the turian bastard and stop him!"

Dad smiled at me and then his eyes grew big! "Oh, I almost forgot," He picked up a small briefcase that was lying against the guard rail and handed it to me. "A gift, for becoming a Spectre."

"You didn't have to do this." I said in a shocked tone.

"Of course I did, open it."

I opened up the case, and my eyes widened. "Dad," I pulled out the HMWP Pistol X. It was painted blue, my favorite color, and had beautiful silver lines on the sides. On the bottom of the barrel, there was an engraving.

_A soldier doesn't fight because she hates the enemy in front of her, she fights because she loves what she left behind._

"I know you have a lot of hatred towards the batarians, Katie." I looked up at my father as my eyes began to water. "You're a wonderful and beautiful person, and I don't want your hate and anger to drag you down a path that makes you less than those that have hurt you. I love you, and I am proud of you."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I whispered.

He hugged me tightly, then gently pushing me away, wiped the tear that fell from my eye. "Now, go kick Saren in the ass."

I couldn't help but laugh and nodded. "Aye, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Just then I saw movement from the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but smile. It was a keeper, and he seemed focused on his console. I walked up to him and then looked back at my father. "Did you know these guys have names?" 

Dad looked at me rather oddly as I began to scan the keeper. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?" 

"Probably not."

_Keeper ID #13 registered name: Yoshi, scans complete. Credits transferred._

As I made my way back to Normandy’s docking bay door, I noticed my father reaching out to the hull.

"I promise to take care of her,” I said as I placed my hand next to my dad's.

"I know you will.” There was a moment's pause before he took a step back and saluted me. “Good luck, Commander!"

“Thank you, sir!” I quickly saluted back.

He patted me on the back one more time before making his way to the elevator as I stepped onboard my ship.

As the airlock closed behind me, I let out a sigh and leaned up against it. What a ‘great’ day this has turned out to be, and it wasn’t even 0930 yet. I walked out of the airlock walkway and overheard some mumbling sounds coming from the cockpit. I poked my head in to see what Normandy’s pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, was grumbling about.

“Jeff?” I walked up behind him. “You okay?"

"Oh, Commander.” He turned in his chair. “Congratulations on becoming a Council minion. Does this mean we’ll be kissing their butt cheeks from now on?”

“Probably.” I sighed.

“I just wish Captain Anderson would be joining us. I mean, he survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics.”

“I know. I am in shock too. He should be in charge, not me.” I paused for a moment. “Feels like I stole it right from under him.”

“I know you two are close, and I’m sure he would want you to take over for him. Nobody is blaming you for what happened, Commander. I guarantee everyone on this ship is behind you, 100%! Just do me a favor and watch your back, okay? If this mission hits a shit storm, you might be next on their chopping block."

I smiled as I patted my pilot on the shoulder. "Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“So what’s our first step?”

“We tell the crew what has happened and what we’re up against. Are they all aboard?”

“Aye, Commander. Captain Anderson had us report to Normandy at 0800."

“Excellent, have everyone meet up in the cargo bay in ten minutes.”

"Aye, Commander." 

As Joker made the announcement over the comm, I made my way past the CIC and down the steps to deck two. When I entered the Captain’s cabin, I noticed that all of Dad’s things were gone. I still couldn’t believe this was happening.  
I scanned the room and noticed something new on the desk. I walked over and picked up the picture frame. To my surprise, it was a meme picture, with some very encouraging words.

_The Three Big Reminders of Being a Captain_  
\- Keep your shirt tucked in  
\- Go down with the ship  
\- Never abandon a member of your crew 

I smiled as I ran my hand over the frame and then placed it back on the desk. Dad must have left it behind to remind me that no matter what the cost, we still have to follow the Commander’s Code of Conduct.

I walked out of my room and into the small elevator that brought me to Normandy’s third deck. Once the crew settled down, I started the debriefing.

"I know you are all saddened that Anderson had to step down as Commanding Officer. Believe me; I wish he was here right now. However, fate seems to have other plans, and now we must try our best to move forward. If anyone of you has a problem with me commanding Normandy, then please say so. I want everything out in the open."

As I expected, there was silence.

"Even though Normandy is an Alliance vessel, I am commanding her as a Spectre. There might be a few regulations broken, but that is the price I’m willing to pay to make sure our mission is a success. As most of you know, I’m easy to work for, and if you follow my orders, we will get along just fine. If not, then I will be forced to excuse you from Normandy. We are all on the same team, and I will not fight you."

I hoped I wasn't coming off too harsh, but I was serious. We had to stop Saren at all costs.

“I know the Alliance brass would frown on this,” I continued. “But Normandy isn't under the command of the Alliance right now. So, I’m giving leeway to the ‘first name’ basis rule. We are going to be spending a lot of time together and I know that most of you are quite close. Even though we want to present ourselves with professional courtesy, I do not mind if you call me Kate or Shepard. I know some of you might feel uncomfortable with that, but hopefully, you’ll adjust. We’re no longer a crew; we’re family. Remember that.” I noticed that a few of the officers smiled. It was hard to be a good friend with one of your crewmates and not be able to call them by their first name. "Any questions so far?"

Ensign Marcus Grayden raised his hand. “Commander, does this mean that we can joke around and have holiday parties?”

I let out a small laugh and nodded. “Of course, friendly hazing is allowed; just no cruel jokes. Remember that we have alien guests onboard, and they might not be used to our silly customs. In other words, don’t piss off the krogan.” I winked. “And as for parties, we will celebrate birthdays, holidays, even holidays that our alien friends celebrate.” I paused. “I’m sure I don’t need to mention this, but I am going to anyways. I want you all to treat our alien friends with the utmost respect. They are part of Normandy's crew, and I will not have any xenophobias on this ship. If you have a problem with anyone, come see me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, Commander." Came the united voice of the crew.

"Good," I smiled. "Now, let’s talk about relationships. I understand that there will be times when we are out for an extended period of time. I will allow fraternization on Normandy, but please keep it private. I don't want to walk onto the CIC and see anyone making out on the consoles."

“That or Dawson’s whitey tighties hanging off the mess hall lamp.” Laughed Fredricks.

 

“Hey! They’re not white! They’re green.” Ensign Dawson defended.

Everyone laughed, giving me the indication that everything was going to be just fine.

"Lastly, I keep an open door policy.” I continued. “If you have any questions or concerns or ideas, please lay them on me. Nothing will be fixed if you don't say anything. If I am busy and can't talk to you at that moment, you can send me a note, or you can speak with Pressly; who is now the new XO. Friendly debating is welcome, but there will be no slashing each other's beliefs. Are there any questions?"  
Silence.  
"Alright, now it’s time to get serious. The Council gave us our orders. We find Saren Arterius before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you; this mission isn't going to be easy. Eden Prime was attacked first, but we know Saren won't stop there. His geth armies aren't going to stay on the far fringes of Citadel space. Palaven, Sur'Kesh, Tuchanka, Earth, they are all vulnerable. It's time for us to step forward and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! It’s time to show them what we are made of. That son of a bitch can't hide forever. Where ever he goes, we will follow. We will hunt him to the very ends of the galaxy and bring him down!"

"HELL YEAH!" Cheered the crew.

"Everyone is counting on us, and we need to do our part. Not for just the sake of humanity, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren must be stopped at all costs! Captain Anderson gave up everything so that we can have this chance. WE WILL NOT FAIL HIM!"

"Damn right we won't!" Shouted Joker.

"Our destination is the Artemis Tau Cluster. Report to your stations and prepare for departure. We leave in an hour. Dismissed."

“OOORAHHH!” The crew shouted as they made their way to their stations.

"Nice speech, Shepard." Wrex said with a chuckle as he walked up to me. "Almost got me a little teary-eyed."


	6. Finding an Asari in a Planet Stack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to go find Liara, and oh the possibilities where she can be. -.-  
> Also, in this chap you will learn what Ashley, Garrus, and Shepard fears most and a little bit about Shepard's back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more info about my story, please visit here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847  
> Hope you are enjoying the story! ~hugs~

It had been two days since our departure from the Citadel and the moral of the crew was pretty high. I was happy to hear the small jokes and laughter when I stepped onto the CIC. I took a sip from my coffee cup ready to head up to the galaxy map when my XO approached me.

"Commander, do you have a moment?" I nodded as he handed me a pad. "I have concerns."

"About what?" I asked as I took another sip of my coffee.

His voice was a whisper. "I know what you said before we left, and I have kept quiet about it since I am the XO of this ship but..." He trailed off.

"You're also a member of this crew, Charles." I smiled at him. "Speak your mind."

"Humanity has always handled its own problems. Saren attacked one of our colonies. We should be the ones to stop them, not the aliens that are onboard this ship."

I sighed. "Never turn away help, Pressly. They can benefit us all by joining our crew. I know it's a little uncomfortable right now, but please give it some time. They might grow on you."

Pressly nodded. "I will, Commander. And let me just say that if anyone has to take over for Anderson, I'm glad it's you."

I smiled as I slapped my XO on the back. "I'm glad you're here too, Charles." Just then my OT beeped

"Shepard, can I please see you in Engineering?" It was Tali.

"On my way."

As I walked down the steps, I couldn't help but peek over to see Kaidan working at his station. He looked like he was concentrating extremely hard. I would have to see what he was up to after I got done talking to my quarian.  
The ride to the lower deck was short. When I stepped out of the elevator, I noticed a pair of turian feet sticking out from underneath the Mako. I lifted my brow as I walked over to Garrus.

"Garrus, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey, OUCH!" the turian yelled as he bumped his head, making me feel a little guilty as he slid out from underneath the vehicle. "I was just seeing how she ticks."

"How she ticks? Garrus, it's a tank...don't you guys have tanks in the turian military?"

"Of course, but nothing like this."

I chuckled as I turned to Engineering. "If you break her, you fix her."

"Aye, aye, Commander." he smiled as he slid his way back under the Mako.

I entered Engineering and noticed Tali working at her assigned console.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked with a smile.

"Commander!" she said with excitement.

"You seem quite happy."

"Normandy is just so amazing! I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced."

Tali sounded like she was a little kid in a toy shop. "Normandy is special," I explained. "She’s Human/Turian design. She's a prototype, cutting edge technology."

Tali turned and looked at the drive core. "A month ago, I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now, I'm sitting on board one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel space!" Then I was surprised when Tali gave me a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. "I have to thank you for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me."

I broke the embrace and smiled at her. "I'm glad to have you with us, Tali. And I'm sure Normandy herself will be glad to have you too."

Tali nodded then jumped up. "Oh, the reason I called you here..." She turned and walked over to an engineering station and handed me my chest plate. “The pistol charm is carefully embedded into the armor and tacked in. It shouldn't fall out."

I looked at my chest plate and couldn't help but run my hand over it. The pistol was just above the letter N and it was so shiny. Hopefully Garrus approve of the placement. "Thank you, Tali."

"You're welcome, I'll see you later?"

"You bet."

As we arrived in the Sparta system in the Artemus Tau Cluster two days later, I couldn't help but feel a little excited. I was ready to test out my new weapon and I knew my team was ready for some action too. As we made our way to the outer parts of Sparta, Joker voice echoed over the CIC.

_"Commander, picking up a distress call,"_

I walked over to the galaxy map. "Source?"

_"It's coming from the second planet, Edolus."_

"Set a course, Joker."

_"Aye, Commander. ETA two hours._

I quickly flew my hand over the galaxy map's console and read the detail information.

_Edolus  
A terrestrial planet with an atmosphere of carbon dioxide and nitrogen. Surface covered by wide deserts and silicate sand, with only a few areas of igneous rock highlands to break dust choked winds. _

Sounds lovely, I frowned as I continued to read.

_Orbital Period: 2.7 Earth Years  
Radius: 5729 km  
Day Length: 50.3 Earth Hours  
Atmosphere Pressure: 0.8 Earth Atmosphere  
Surface Temperature: -1 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.87 G_

I pondered for a moment then quickly hit the comm. "S team, report to the briefing room ASAP."

After an hour of debriefing and looking over the distress signal, I had decided it was best to take Ashley and Garrus with me. I knew Ash had some medical training and wanted to make sure there was a medic when we landed in case there was any wounded. And if something happened to the Mako, I wanted to make sure we had our best tech expert. It was a tossup between Tali and Garrus, but Tali had offered Garrus to go due to that she was still recovering from her shot wound on the Citadel and wasn't at 100% yet.

"You can get the next technical mission." Garrus smiled at the quarian.

"We meet at the Mako in 45 minutes," I ordered. "Dismissed.” As everyone departed the briefing room I noticed Kaidan standing alone by the door. 

"Something on your mind, LT?"

"Yeah, it's just..." He blushed. “Please be careful."

I walked over to Kaidan and put my arm around him. "You know me, Kaidan. I'm never careful."

Kaidan sighed. "I know, that's what worries me."

I laughed as I gently shoved him out the door.

 _"Approaching drop point A,"_ Came Joker's voice as I took the drivers spot in the Mako.

"Roger that." I stated as we drove the Mako off of Normandy and used it's thrusters to safely land on the surface of Edolus. The planet was quite windy, and the atmosphere had the yellowish tint that was caused by the carbon dioxide.

"It looks like we are about two clicks away from the signal, Commander." Ashley stated.

"No movement on sensors." Garrus confirmed.

The drive to the signal was a little bumpy, but I had to admit, it was a lot of fun. It reminded me of the dirt carts that we had at the farm back on Mindoir. As we approached the top of a hill, I saw what looked like a tank of some sort. Then I realized it was Alliance design.

"Stay sharp," I ordered as we drove down the hill and headed to the vehicle.

It was only a matter of seconds before I felt the Mako shaking and I froze at the sight before me.

"Thresher Maw, look out!" yelled Ashley.

_I covered my ears as the horrible scream of a beast echoed across the planet. The sky was black and the only light we had was the small fires that made up our small camp. The ground rumbled like an earthquake and I felt my body shiver as the screams got closer._

_"What the hell is that thing?" yelled a soldier as I looked to where he pointed. "It just went back down into the ground."_

_The rumble of the ground got closer and closer, and before I could react, a monster as tall as a ten story building screamed as it breached from the ground, spewing its poison all over the Akuze team._

_The venom sprayed on my armor as Commander Stevens melted in front of me. I quickly made my way to a large boulder, ducking for cover. I huddled into a ball, covering my ears. My heart raced, my hands became sweaty, and tears were falling from my face as I heard the screams of my friends evaporate as the monster devoured them._

_Then, what seemed like eternity, the earth rumbled and then it was quiet. I stayed there for what almost seemed like forever before I finally had the courage to peek behind the boulder._

_My eyes grew wide at what I saw. There was nothing but dead bodies lying over the campsite. I didn't check for survivors as I ran as fast as I could to the LZ. I was the only one that made it._

"Shepard? SHEPARD! Damn it! Garrus, start shooting that son of a bitch!"

I heard Ash screaming at me, but I couldn't answer. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my body froze to the fear of the creature that was already spitting his acid towards us.

Ashley shoved me aside, taking the helm of the Mako and quickly drove in a large circle as Garrus shot the Mako's cannon. It was a long ten minute battle, but the scream of the maw faded as it fell dead onto Edolus's sandy surface.

As soon as it was clear, Ashley quickly went to me and felt my pulse. "Her heart is beating a mile a minute."

"We need to get her to Chakwas right away."

"No," I plead, my voice and body still shaking. "I'm...fine."

"Bull shit! You just froze when you saw that maw... You are NOT fine!" Ash yelled.

"I..." My head was pounding as I wiped a few tears away from my face. "I'll be fine."

"Skipper, we need to get you back to Normandy." Ash had a concern tone in her voice

"Look, I have a phobia of maw's okay? It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Shepard," Garrus sat down next to me. "We almost got liquefied."

I lowered my head to my knees. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm sorry."

"Garrus, why don't you stay here with the Commander and I will go figure out what is going on with the distress signal." Ashley hinted to the turian.

Garrus nodded as Ashley opened the hatch of the Mako and departed.

"That maw on Azuke really roughed you, didn't it?" Garrus asked me as I lifted my head up.

"The maw on Akuze was twice the size of this one. I shouldn't have frozen up like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not right now," 

Garrus stayed quiet for a moment and that is when he let out a sigh. "You know, phobia's are a fact of life. Everyone has one, whether it is big or small.” He stretched out his legs and crossed them. “The only way you can defeat your phobia is to face it head on."

"Do you have a phobia?" I asked him. Garrus and I had become good friends. I was glad he was here cheering me up, even though it wasn’t really working.

"Yes, but you will laugh at me when I tell you."

"No I won't, promise." I laid my head on my knees looking at him as he rested his head against the bulkhead of the Mako.

“Water.”

"Water?”

"You know, the pools, the lakes...I don't like them. Turians aren’t good swimmers naturally. There is a lot of splashing and some cases there is drowning. I just don’t like the open water.”

"I always pictured turians liking water, though." I said softly

Garrus thought for a moment. “Think of it as what your cats are like back on Earth."

"But some cats like the water," I teased.

“Not this one, though.” Garrus twitched his mandibles.

The shaking of my body began to calm down and my heart rate was slowly going back to normal. I let out a deep sigh. "If this is the first planet we land on and it has a fucking Thresher Maw.... I just can't wait to see what the next planet has."

Garrus coughed. "Hopefully it will be an asari that can help us kick some Saren ass."

"Thank you for calming me down, Garrus. You've become a wonderful friend. I just wish I wasn't so afraid of those oversize worms."

Garrus smiled. "I've got your six, Shepard. Always."

Just then Ashley opened the Mako and jumped back in. "Found five soldiers dead by the alliance vehicle. I dug around the systems and got a data module. They were lured here by a distress beacon. I shut it down, so no one else will get the signal." Ashley sat down next to me and viewed her Omni Tool. "The soldiers were under the command of Admiral Kahoku."

"Let's get their tags, and take them back to him at the Citadel." I said looking at them lying there on ground. 

I was terrified as hell to step out of the Mako, but I needed to do this. I walked around to all five of the men on the ground and even grabbed the two tags off the soldiers in the truck. I walked back to the Mako and sat down. 

"Private 2nd Class Matthew Davis, Corporal Amber Dillard, Service Chief Lisa Truck, Operations Chief Melissa Nexus, 1st Lieutenant Mark Tall, 2nd Lieutenant Joshua Remming, and Capitan Jason Hernandez." I listed their names.

"May God grant them an easy passing to His side." Ashley said softly.

I placed the tags into my pocket and then looked up at my two crewmembers.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness-"

Ash put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Hey, we all have fears."

"See, told yah." Garrus teased.

I looked at Ash who had a smile on her face. "I couldn't imagine you being afraid of anything, Chief."

Ash laughed and just then I realized that these two were becoming my best friends. Ashley: For girl talk, because there was no way in hell I would talk to Garrus about dresses and girlie things. And Garrus: For the one who wouldn't judge me and always gave me his advice. Maybe it was just a turian's loyalty...or maybe it was just Garrus.

"You're going to laugh at me, but I have a small case of astraphobia."

My eyes widened. "You're afraid of lightning and thunder?"

"Like I said, it's very mild. I was in a large oak tree when I was about ten years old. Beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky… then BAM! Lightning struck the branch I was on and I fell. Broke my arm. Ever since then, I have been a little jumpy when it comes to lightning.

 _I fear so many things,  
Even though I should fear only fear itself.  
I fear the stab of betrayal,  
Lost in the fear of loving again.  
I fear the future,  
Especially among past decisions that strike fear to my heart.  
I fear the enclosing darkness,  
After the fear of light forever fading.  
I fear the slice of revenge,  
Among the many fears of being a forgotten discard.  
I fear the sound of a clock passing time,  
Silently hidden in the fear of time passing too slowly.  
I fear the pull of hunger,  
Between the days of fear of gaining the weight.  
I fear so many things,  
Yet fear is something  
I can’t seem to fear._"

I looked at Ashley and smiled as she recited the poem. I then hooked my right arm around Ashley's arm and my left arm around Garrus's. "So we are terrified of thresher maws, water, and lightning. Saren has no clue what he is up against."

Ashley laughed. "Yah damn right, Skipper. A feared squad is a deadly squad."

"Hey guys," I asked as I bit my lip. "You think we can keep this between us. I don't want everyone to know that..." I trailed off.

"Of course, Skipper. You're secret is safe with me."

"And with me as well." Garrus nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief and then crawled back to the helm and looked out the window of the Mako. The dead maw had landed so that the back of its head was towards me. Probably for the best, don't think I could come face to face with it right now. I looked behind me and smiled. "So, I got some pretty good air by going off that last hill up there... wanna go again?"

Ashley's eyes widened "Hell yeah!"

"Hey, I have to maintain this thing you know." Garrus protested as I kicked the Mako into high gear and headed up the hill at full speed, leaving my fear, for now, behind.

Our next destination was the Knossos system and the ETA was 45 hours. I spent most of the time in my quarters going over reports and reviews. Also, a little part of me wanted to be alone after the incident on Edolus.

It was embarrassing to have Ash and Garrus witness my Achilles Heel. The great commander Shepard was afraid of an oversized worm. I snorted as I leaned back at my desk. I closed my eyes but opened them back up as I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open."

"Commander?"

I couldn’t help but smile as I saw Kaidan enter my cabin. It was always nice to see his charming smile. "Kaidan, what can I do for you?"

"I...you seemed distant these past few days and I was worried about you."

I smiled as I offered him the empty chair that was next to me. "I'm fine, LT. I have been busy with reports and trying to figure out what our next step would be if we don't find Dr. T'Soni in the Knossos cluster."

Kaidan leaned back in his chair and looked at me. "Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded. "You don't have to worry about me, Kaidan. I'm fine."

He surprised me by leaning forward, grabbing my hand. "I do worry. I know you're under quite a bit of stress. Just know I am here if you need me."

I smiled as I squeezed his hand. "Thank you, that means a lot. And know that I'm here for you too, if you need me."

"I should go, I promised Wrex we would biotic wrestle."

"Biotic wrestle?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Long story, will fill you in later."

"I'll hold you to that."

Two days later we arrived in the Knossos system and I was eager to find Doctor T'Soni. I ran my hand on the Galaxy's map console reviewing the planets that the Doctor could be located.

_Phaistos  
First planet orbiting the sun, Knossos. A small terrestrial with a trace atmosphere of carbon dioxide and xenon. The surface is scorching hot and mainly composed of sulfur and various silicates._

I went to the next planet, knowing that Liara probably wasn't on Phaistos.

_Therum:  
Second planet orbiting the sun, Knossos. A rich industrial world claimed by the Human Systems Alliance (HSA). Core samples rich with fossils of simple silicon-based organisms indicate that Therum was more habitable in the past than in its present state. This explains why there are many Prothean ruins dotting the surface, most of which have been looted by mining corporations._

"She has to be there," I said out loud mostly to myself as I read more detail about the planet.

_Colony founded: 2167  
Population: 34,000  
Capital: Nova Yekaterinburg  
Orbital Period: 6.4 Earth Years  
Radius: 6724 km  
Day Length: 28.3 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.68 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 59 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.12 G_

I opened a comm link. "Joker set a course to the second planet, Therum. I think we just found our asari. "

"Aye, Commander. ETA, two hours."

I then contacted my team to meet me for a debriefing. After an hour or so of going over the planet information and strategy, I decided it was best to take Tali and Wrex. Tali, due to her skill in tech in case we do run into some geth, which I am hoping we weren't going to. And if these were ruins we were entering, it might be useful to have some extra muscle if we were blocked by debris.

"You two meet me at the Mako in 45 minutes." I ordered. "Dismissed."

About an hour later the Mako landed on Therum safely.

_"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange, like off the damn charts."_

"What's the source, Joker?" I replied as I started to drive the Mako down the molten rock surface.

_"It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few clicks away from the DZ."_

"Alright, we're going to check it out. Stay in radio contact."

_"Aye, Commander. Good luck."_

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Wrex complained. "Why did I have to come again?"

"Oh, come on Wrex, where's your excitement for adventure?"

"I don't have one." Wrex grumbled as we continued to drive to the ruins.

As we approached a hill, I heard something buzz above us and I quickly looked out the small window of the Mako. "Aww hell, Geth!"

"Do you think they're after Dr. T'Soni?" asked Tali.

"I don't know. Wrex, on the cannon."

"YEAH, now this is what I am talking about!" Wrex said with excitement.

Wrex took out two Geth Armatures fairly quickly as we drove pass them. It wasn't long before geth troopers, armatures, a prime, and even a colossus were shooting at us, trying to stop from reaching our destination. But the poor mechanical bastards didn't stand a chance as we tore through them like tin cans. After about thirty minutes of driving and occasionally blowing up a geth trooper, we approached a gate complex.

"I'm reading a lot of geth on the sensors, Commander." Tali stated.

"Only a fool punches a nathak in the mouth. We should sneak around and pull its tail." Wrex suggested.

I couldn't help but ask. "What the hell is a nathak?"

"They're scavengers, kind of like your earth wolf. They come from Noveria."

"Huh, maybe we will see one when we go there." I said as I took Wrex's advice and took the back way around the blocked complex. After about 10 minutes of fighting, the last geth dropped to the ground.

"We have to go open the other gate so we can get through. Tali, see if you can get any information off any of these geth drones. Wrex, let's go open that other gate.”

"Right behind you." Wrex said happily. "I need to get out of this thing anyways."

As I jumped out of the Mako, I looked around at my surroundings. There were containers, wheels, broken debris, and geth bodies (thanks to my epic team) laying all over the place.

"They were looking for something." I said as I looked down at a container that was filled with mechanical parts.

"Probably the same thing we’re looking for." Wrex stated. "We probably should get going."

As Tali was busy hacking into the deactivated geth, Wrex and I quickly made our way to the building. The control panel to open the gate that would lead us to the ruins was only guarded by one geth. Wrex blew its head off before I had the chance to shoot my pistol. 

"Nice shot, big guy." I pushed the green lighted panel and watched as the gate opened. "Let's move!"

As Wrex and I made our way out, a few more lingering geth appeared, but they were not a problem as we took them out.

"Find anything useful, Tali?" I asked as we all jumped back into the Mako and continued to drive.

"Sorry, Commander. Nothing at all."

I nodded. "At least you tried, good work."

"More geth on radar!" Wrex yelled happily as he began to shoot the cannon.

"You know, I’m kinda glad Garrus isn't here. You two would be fighting over that thing." I stated

It took another good hour of driving, fighting off geth, and stopping so Wrex could pee, before we came to a dead end. 

"It looks like we walk from here." I sighed as I jumped out of the Mako.

"Good, I was tired of being crammed in that thing. I'm ready to go kill something!" Wrex said eagerly.

"You're always ready to go kill something." Tali stated.

"Ready weapons." I ordered

"Right behind you, Shepard."

"You lead and I'll follow." Tali cocked her shotgun.

As we abandoned the Mako and made our way over a small hill. I gave the silent signal and crouched carefully eyeing my surroundings. I had to admit, this is where I wish I did have a sniper rifle so I could see how many of the mechanical bastards there were.

"Looks like there is about forty of them, you guys ready?"

"Ready." Tali nodded.

"I was born ready." Wrex stated.

"Alright, let’s move out."

We went down the small hill with guns blazing.

"Watch out! Sniper on the left tower!" yelled Tali.

"Got'em!" I yelled as I took my shot.

After a brutal ten minutes of fighting, we finally made our way to the top of the hill to where the mines were located. "Alright everyone, make sure you-" Just then a Geth ship flew passed our heads, dropping at least twenty more geth troopers, including a Colossus. "Damn it, TAKE COVER!"

"What's the plan with dealing with that damn thing, Shepard?" Yelled Wrex as he took out a few geth troopers.

"Bug bites, keep shooting at it while staying in cover, the bastard will fall soon enough." Soon enough was about fifteen minutes. As the Colossus fell onto the rocky surface, I placed my gun in my holster. "Great job, team! Let's head inside the mine and find Dr. T'Soni."

As we made our way up the ramp to the entrance of the mine, I couldn't help but turn and admire the view. Even though Therum was a big lava rock, it was quite spectacular. I had only been to Earth a handful of times and this planet reminded me of the areas I saw on Hawaii's big island. I sighed and turned around, entering the mine.

As we approached the bottom ramp of the metal catwalk, I noticed some movement and I quickly ducked to the side as a bullet grazed my hair. "Geth troopers!"

"More action, I love it!" Wrex hollered as he took out all five troopers in about 10 seconds.

"Dead and done." Wrex laughed as he placed his shotgun on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile as I patted him on the shoulder before heading down the metal stairs. "Keep on your guard up." I stated as we approached the mine elevator.

"It looks like this cavern formed around the ruin after it was built."

"Just shows you how old this thing is." I stated as we took the elevator down seven floors.

As I walked out of the elevator I heard something and quickly pulled out my pistol.

"Head's up!" Wrex warned as three assault geth drones appeared.

"These guys don't know when to give up, do they?" Tali exclaimed as she shot her gun.

"It would be boring for us if they did." Wrex laughed.

"I like boring though," Tali argued.

After the turrets were destroyed, we made our way down to another elevator. "Sterile white," Wrex stated as he looked at the surroundings of the ruins. "Protheans sure build things homey."

"Do you know a lot about the Protheans, Wrex?" Tali asked as we entered the 2nd elevator.

"No, and don't really care too."

"But shouldn't we try to learn about them so that we don't repeat history?"

Wrex shrugged. "All I care is blowing stuff up, Sweetness. Nothing else in this universe matters to me."

We stayed quiet the rest of the way down. About half way down to the 20th level, the elevator quickly jerked, causing me to grab a hold of the side. Wrex had grabbed Tali holding her until the elevator came to a full stop.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Wrex." Tali replied.

Wrex nodded.

"Wrex, open the door will you, it's stuck." 

Wrex pulled the elevator doors open and then looked down to see how far the ground was. "About 8 feet, Shepard. I'll go down and catch you two."

I nodded as he leapt from the elevator. I looked at Tali. "Go ahead, Tali."

She nodded and jumped, and when I heard Wrex give the word, I jumped a few seconds later. I said my thanks to Wrex and we drew our weapons as we made our way over to the large rocky ruins. We heard a voice and I quickly turned around.

"Hello is anyone there?"

I carefully made my way over to the asari female who looked like she was in a contraption of some kind. As I walked up to her, her eyes brightened. "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped. I need help!" She sounded rather frantic.

"Doctor Liara T'Soni?" I asked and she nodded. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Listen." She said. "This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move so I need you to get me out of it. Alright?"

I looked at the blue glowing orb that was surrounding her. "How did you end up in there?"

"I was exploring the ruins when Geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the veil! I activated the towers defenses. I knew the barriers would keep them out of here. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

"We'll find some way to help you, hold tight." I reassured her.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

I nodded as I motioned Wrex and Tali to ready weapons. As we made our way down the metal gangplank, ten geth troopers approached.

"We got this, Shepard. Go find a way to get the Doctor out of confinement." Wrex stated as he began to shoot his gun with Tali right behind him.

I looked around quickly trying to find a way that would help us release the asari. I than noticed a mining laser and went to the control panel.

_Please enter activation code._

Aww hell! I quickly ran my fingers over the console, and with my 4th try, the laser activated, causing an explosion in the rock. Tali and Wrex walked over to me.

"Geth are eliminated." Tali said.

"Nice gun, Shepard." Wrex said as he placed his hand on the base of the mining laser. "Do you think we can fit this in the Normandy?"

I shook my head. "Come on, let's go rescue our doctor."

As we made our way through the pile of rebel, I noticed another large elevator. I punched in a few numbers and the elevator made its way to the next level. I noticed Liara's back was towards us and I didn't want to scare her, so I moved to the side.

"Liara, I'm here." I said as I made my way to her.

"How...how Did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!"

"A big boom stick." Wrex replied. "But Shepard, should we trust her? I mean, her mother is working for Saren."

"I am not my mother!" Liara cried out. "I don't even... I don't even know why Benezia joined Saren, but I don't want anything to do with that turian bastard!"

Wrex laughed. "Okay, I like her."

"We have to get you out of here before more geth arrive." I exclaimed. "We can talk about Benezia later."

"Yes." She replied. "You're right. I've seen enough of them to last me a lifetime. That button should shut down my containment field."

I tapped the controls and she fell out of the hold of the containment field with a thud. "Oof!"

"Any idea how we get out of this place?" Tali asked

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here."

"Yeah, that is how we got to you." I smiled at her as I lead the way to the elevator.

"I still can't believe all this. Why would the geth come after me?"

"Saren's looking for the Conduit and you're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it." Tali stated.

Liara looked at me with a questionable look. "The Conduit? But I don't know-"

Just then the ground moved from underneath us and I quickly held out my arms for balance.

"What the hell was that?" Wrex asked.

"These ruins aren't stable. Your 'boom stick' must have triggered a seismic event." Liara quickly went to a panel. "We have to hurry; the whole place is caving in!"

I quickly activated my comm link. "Joker, get the Normandy airborne and lock on my signal. ON THE DOUBLE, MISTER!" I yelled as I dodged a fallen rock.

_"Aye, aye, Commander! Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes."_

"Eight minutes?" Tali gasped. "He needs to move faster!"

Wrex growled as he took a step to the side, dodging a fallen rock as well. "If I die in here, I'm going to kill him."

The elevator made its way to the top floor. "Alright let's move!" I yelled.

"Shepard." Wrex growled as he drew his shotgun pointing to the entrance. I turned and looked as a Krogan and at least a dozen geth approached me. Tali lifted her shotgun as well, but I gave the signal to stand by.

"Surrender," the Krogan ordered. "Or don't. That would be more fun."

I let out an annoying sigh. "Is there a reason why you're in my way?"

The Dark krogan leaned to me with a smirk. "The same reason you're here, Shepard." He knew my name...why Am I not surprised? "Hand over the asari."

"This mine is about to cave in and you want to play cops and robbers?" I asked with a little bit of annoyance.

"Cops and..?" The krogan scratched his head then he growled. "I'm not here to play games, Shepard. Hand the doctor over!"

"Whatever it is you want, you’re not getting it from me!" stated Liara.

"Fine, be that way." The Krogan ordered the geth. "Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

"Liara, stay down," I yelled as shots began to fire. Wrex ran to the other Krogan going hand to hand as Tali and I took care of the geth. After a brutal five minute battle, I saw Wrex lift the krogan battlemaster in the air.

"You will pay for this!" the krogan yelled.

"I don't think so," Wrex responded as he threw him over the elevator’s edge.

"We have to leave!" Liara cried as the earth shook and rumbled. I quickly nodded and lead the way up the metal gangway.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I screamed, dodging rocks and falling debris

"Shepard!!" Tali yelled and I quickly turned to her. My eyes grew big as she was on the ground. "My ankle!"

"Damn it, hold on-"

"I got her Shepard!" yelled Wrex as he ran over to Tali and picked her up in his arms. I was happy I had brought him along.

The ruins continue to collapse as we made a dash to the entrance. A loud explosion forced Liara and I down the metal ramp, landing next to the Colossus that we had killed earlier today. I quickly turned and let out a sigh of relief as Wrex and Tali were at the top of the ramp safe and sound.


	7. Shepard's Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is getting to know her crew a little bit better while heading back to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more info about my story, please go here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847  
> TY for reading :)

As the Normandy's cargo bay door opened, I looked at Wrex who had just come down off the mine ramp carrying Tali.

"Take her to Sickbay," I ordered Wrex. "I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Shepard, I'm sorry." Tali said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're okay."

I winced as I stepped on the ship. I had to admit that taking a flying lesson down the ramp rattled me up a bit. I looked over at Liara, that's when I noticed the large scrape on her forehead. The Asari blood was purple? Interesting.

"Too close, Commander." Came Joker's voice over the comm. "Ten more seconds, we would have been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference." 

I lowered my head and sighed as Liara's eyes widened. "We almost died out here and your pilot is making jokes?" 

I shrugged. "It's a coping mechanism. You'll get used to it. Joker, bring Normandy around so Garrus and his team can retrieve the Mako. Once everything is clear, set a course for the Citadel."

"Aye, Commander."

"Liara, you should get that checked." I stated as I pointed to her forehead.

"I'll be fine, Commander. I just-"

"Liara, go get it looked at. We have the best Doctor in the fleet."

Liara nodded and I quickly snapped my finger over to an officer who was walking by. "Corporal, can you please escort Doctor T'Soni to sickbay?"

"Of course, Commander." The corporal nodded with a smile. "Right this way, Ma'am."

"Shepard!" I couldn't help but smile at the sound of my name, knowing full well who it was. "What's wrong with Tali?" Kaidan asked. "I saw Wrex carrying her to the elevator, is she okay?"

"I think so, and before you ask," I put my hands up. "I am fine. I will cover everything in the debriefing in about two hours." 

"I…okay. I'll see you later," Kaidan said with a hint of concern as he headed to the elevator.

I made my way to my locker and leaned my head on it. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I opened my eyes and turned to see Garrus.

"You look exhausted. You should get some sleep. The debriefing and council can wait a few hours."

"I'll be fine, Garrus, but thank you for asking. When the Mako is onboard, you might want to check the back hydraulics. They were acting up at the last part of the mission."

There was a pause. "How may geth did you run over?"

"10...20...possibly 50."

"50!? غائط!!!" Garrus sighed as he turned and headed down the gangway as the Mako appeared in sight.

My translator didn't register the last word Garrus said, which probably meant it wasn't a nice word. I would have to make it up to him later. I turned around and opened my locker, peering into my mirror. I ran my hands across my face and then sighed as I stripped out of my armor, leaving me only in my Black N7 shorts and sports bra. I threw on my favorite N7 blue navy T-shirt, grabbed my water bottle and data pads, and then headed up to check in on Tali.

As I approached Sickbay, I noticed Wrex standing just outside with his arms across his chest. "Wrex, you look grumpy."

"The Doc kicked me out."

I smiled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, she just said I was intimidating to her patients."

"Or maybe you were intimidating her."

Wrex growled as I placed my hand on his forearm. "We are going to have a debriefing in about two hours. In about forty-five minutes, can you have the mission report on my desk?"

Wrex nodded and then headed to the elevator. I entered sickbay to see both Tali and Liara on the bio-beds. Chakwas was attending Liara so I made my way to see how Tali was.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I placed my arm on hers.

Tali nodded. "The Doc just said I just sprained it, nothing's broken."

"That's good to hear. The debriefing, you don't have to be there, but I would like a mission report if you're up for it."

"Sure, I will get right on it."

"Thanks, Tali. If you need anything, let me know." I got up and then walked over to where Liara and Chakwas were at. "How is she, Doc?"

"She'll be fine; however I do want to look you over as well." I opened my mouth to protest. "And as Chief Medical Officer, I can outrank you, so don't even start." I had to admit, Dr. Karin Chakwas was a hard ass, but she was the best hard ass Doctor in the galaxy, and I was glad to have her here.

I sighed. "Fine, I will be in my quarters." I grumbled and then looked at our newest recruit who was smiling. "Liara, welcome to Normandy."

"Thank you, Commander."

As I walked out of Sickbay, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Kaidan at his station. He was so handsome and I had to admit, I was falling for his biotic charms. I walked over to him and he didn't notice me for a few moments.

I couldn't help but admire the look of Kaidan Alenko. He was beautiful, with smooth ebony hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Oh, Shepard!" he smiled "What can I do for you?"

"Kaidan, for the past three days I have noticed you are concentrating quite hard on that console of yours." I poked fun at him.

The L2 blushed. "Well if I'm not on duty, it's most likely me playing an old earth game and not wanting to chuck the console across the room."

"Old Earth Game?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, um Tetris."

"Tetris?" I arched a brow.

"Yeah, quite challenging and yet a lot of fun. Though, the music could be better."

I knew I had to get back to my quarters to write-up my report, but it was so damn hard to leave his charm. I placed my hand on his arm and smiled. "Maybe you can show me it during off hours." I hinted a flirt.

He blushed and nodded. "I would love too." As I turned he touched my arm. "Commander, I...can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at him with a puzzled look and then nodded. "Of course, I always have time for my officers and for you."

"Off the record, I think there's something wrong here." He started. "This Saren is looking for records on some kind of galactic extinction. But we can't get back up from the Council? Sorry, Commander. There's writing on the wall here, but someone isn't reading it." 

I nodded in agreement. "The Council doesn't want to believe anything's wrong. I'd call it human nature but..."

"I hear ya." He chuckled lightly. "I- it just seems like a group that's been around as long as the council should see this coming. It's funny. We finally get out here, and the final frontier was already settled. And the residents don't seem too impressed by the view. Or the dangers." 

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Well, well, you're a romantic? Did you sign on for 'the dream', Alenko? Secure man's future in space?"

He blushed a little and then gave me a small nod. "Yeah. I read a lot of those books when I was a kid. Where the hero goes to space to prove himself worthy of the girl he loves. Or, you know. For justice. I was a romantic in the beginning. But I thought about it after Brain Camp- sorry, 'Biotic Acclimation and Temperance training'. I'm not looking for 'the dream'. I just want to do some good. See what's out there. Sorry if I got too informal. Protocol wasn't a big focus back in BAaT."

I leaned on the console, loving the sound of his voice. We never talked this much in-depth when we had lunch on the Citadel a few weeks ago, and I wanted to hear his story. "Tell me about it." 

"Okay. 'Biotic Acclamation and Temperance' didn't last past the airlock. To the kids they hauled in, it was 'Brain Camp'. Sorry, 'hauled in' is unkind. We were 'encouraged to commit to an evaluation of our abilities, so an understanding of biotics could be compiled'. There are worse results of 'accidental' exposure to element zero in the womb. Beats the brain tremors some kids grew up with."

"Is there some question about how you were exposed?" I asked curiously 

Kaidan shook his head. "My mother was downwind of a transport crash. It was before there were human biotics. A little after the discovery of the Martian ruins. It only gets iffy around '63 when Conatix was running out of first-gen subjects. Until then they'd relied on accidentals. Bunch of guys in suits show up at your door after school. Next thing you know, you're out on Jump Zero."

"There were other kids in the same boat, right? At least you weren't alone out there." 

He smiled. "That's true. We did have a little circle that's get together every night before lights-out. We didn't have much to do, though. It was a research platform then, and Conatix kept Jump Zero off the extranet. To prevent leaks."

"Then you must've had plenty of time to get to know each other." 

"Yeah, we'd sit around and bull every night after dinner. Play cards or network games. That's how I was introduced to Tetris. There was this girl named Rahna who had a little circle grow up around her. She was from Turkey. Her family was very rich. But she was smart, and charming as hell. Beautiful, but not stuck up about it." Then he blushed a little. "Like you, I guess; Shepard."

I couldn't help but blush a little myself. I never thought of myself as a beautiful person, but they always say you're your own worst critic. The thought of the LT thinking I was beautiful made me smile. "It sounds like she was special to you."

"She was," Kaidan nodded which made me feel a little jealous. "Maybe she felt the same." he shrugged. "But things never fell together. Training. You know."

I nodded as I pushed my butt up against the console, leaning against it as I crossed my arms. "What was Jump Zero like?"

Kaidan shook his head. "The grand gateway to humanity looks a lot better in the vids." I had to agree with him on this statement. Everything looked better on the vids. "Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about my feelings about the Council. Didn't mean to talk your ear off about stuff that happened years ago."

I stood up and smiled at him. "I just wanted to get to know you better, LT." I smacked him gently on the shoulder with my Pad. "Thanks for the talk."

"Uh," Kaidan said as I turned to head to my cabin. "Do you make it a habit of getting this personal with everyone?"

I couldn't help but give him a seductive smile. "No, no I don't. I'll talk to you later?" I turned the corner and walked into my room and let out a deep sigh. I needed a cold shower.

After a cold shower, writing my report, getting a lecture from Chakwas, checking in on Tali, and receiving her and Wrex's report, the debrief meeting was only fifteen minutes late.

"As you can see Tali isn't here. She got hurt during our bug out from the ruins. She is okay, and Doctor Chakwas said she will make a full recovery in a few days." I took a breath as I sat down next to Kaidan and Ashley.

"I am grateful for you and your crew, Commander. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano, those geth would have killed me or dragged me off to Saren." Liara said with gratitude.

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan asked as he leaned in his chair. "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction." She shrugged. "That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past 50 years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"Just how old are you exactly?" I asked her curiously .

"I hate to admit it, but I am only 106."

"Damn." Ashley said aloud. "I hope I look that good when I am your age." I had to agree with Ash.

"A century may seem like a long time to a short live species like yours, but among the asari I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"I've got my own theory on why the Protheans disappeared." I said flashing through the vision burned into my brain.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It is like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part: According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them." 

"Where'd you come up with this theory?" I asked suddenly curious. "I thought there wasn't any evidence?" 

"I have been working on this for 50 years." She reiterated. "I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually subtle patterns start to emerge. Patterns that hint at the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else. I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It is more a feeling derived from half century of dedicated research. But I know I'm right. And eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans, this cycle has repeated itself many times over."

"World without end." I said more to myself than out loud. "If the Protheans weren't the first, then who was?"

"I don't know." Liara shrugged. "There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory, but I know I am right. The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements-- the mass relay's and the Citadel-- are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines, the Reapers." I revealed. 

"The- the Reapers? But I have never heard of- How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime, it burned a vision into my brain." I was still thinking about the twinge of pain in my neck. "I'm still trying to sort out what it all means." 

"Visions? Yes... That makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works, is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon, even a badly damaged one, is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received, would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed that you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed in the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander." 

"This isn't helping find Saren or the Conduit." Kaidan said hinting a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Of course. You are right, I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit or Saren." 

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture, but I think we'd be a lot better off if we brought you along." 

"Thank you, Commander." She stood and walked closer to me. "Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship, and my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

"She helped toss a geth across the room while during our little fight in the ruins. Her biotics will come in handy when the fighting really starts." Wrex added. 

"Good to have you on the team, Liara." I smiled at her. 

"Thank you, Commander. I am very greatf-" Liara squinted as her hand went to her head. "I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit light-headed."

I carefully grabbed her,steadying her as she swayed. "You probably should go back to sickbay. That's a nasty gash and I don't want you straining yourself. Garrus, can you please help her?"

"You bet, Commander." Garrus said as he stood up from his chair and gently grabbed Liara by the forearm.

"Thank you, Commander."

I nodded and then turned to the group. "After shift is over I believe Carlton is throwing a poker game, if anyone is interested. You're all welcome to join if you want. Is there anything else anyone wishes to discuss?" there was silence. "Dismissed."

As my team retreated from the debriefing room, I let out a deep sigh.

"Mission reports are filed, Commander" Joker sounded. "You want me to patch you through to the council?"

"Patch 'em through, Joker." I replied as I grabbed my data pad. 

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

I turned to see the council member's holographic forms appearing in front of me. 

"We've received your report, Commander. I understand Dr. T'Soni is on the Normandy." the asari councilor started off.

I had to wonder how the Council system worked. Was the Asari the main honcho of the three? I would have to remember to ask the Elcor Ambassador next time I see him.

"I assume you are taking the necessary security precautions?" The turian Councilor asked rather snotty. 

"Liara's on our side." I tried to reassure him. "The geth were trying to kill her."

"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." The asari Councilor said with absolution. 

"Maybe she doesn't know." The salarian Councilor concluded. 

"Or maybe we don't know her." The turian Councilor added rather bitterly. "We never expected she could become a traitor." 

The salarian Councilor ignored his comment. "At least the mission was a success."

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary, Shepard?" The turian Councilor asked with venom in his voice. 

I wanted to tell the council where they could shove their Prothean ruins, but I stayed calm. "The geth were crawling all over those ruins. My quarian squad mate got hurt, as you can tell by my report. I wasn't too worried about the ruins. We were lucky to make it out alive." 

"Of course, Commander. The mission must always take priority." The salarian councilor responded.

I had to admit, so far my favorite council member was the salarian.

"Good luck, Commander." The asari Councilor looked back at me. "Remember, we are all counting on you."

As their images faded away, I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. I grabbed my other pads that was laying on a panel and then headed up to see Joker. I had given my team a week to pick their top choice for command. I knew it was probably a mutiny move, but we all had to work together. And what better way than under the command of our alien comrades? I walked up to Joker and placed my hand on his chair as I watched the stars stream by the Normandy.

"I prefer gold to silver. You know, for my medal."

"What?" I couldn't help but give him an odd expression.

"I figured you'd recommend me for one since I pulled your, uh, boots out of the fire."

"You just sat there in your chair and waited for the Commander to get out, Joker. You didn't do anything." teased Lieutenant Alexei Dubyansky

I couldn't help but smile as I sat down in the empty co-pilot seat. "You sure you want that? If we present you with a medal, you'll end up sitting on stage listening to politicians making speeches for a couple of hours."

Joker turned his head and looked at me. "Aww, that is a good point. They'd probably make me shave, too. I spent the last seven weeks working on this baby. No medal's worth that."

"Commander, I changed my mind. You really should give Joker a medal."

"Not funny, Lexi!" Joker growled.

I smiled as I placed my feet against the dash of the helm panel, closing my eyes at the sound of Normandy. She was quiet, but I could still feel the hum of her core.

"You okay, Commander?" Joker's asked.

"Hmm, oh I'm fine. Just listening to the beautiful sound of our girl."

"I know right," Joker leaned back fully in his chair. "Glad she is ours."

"Did you by chance choose your top two crewmembers that you want to serve under you?"

"Oh well,"

"I'll serve under you, Joker." Alexei flirted. "As long as you shave that beard of yours."

"Not even for you, Lex..." Joker teased. "But yes, Commander." He handed me his data pad. "Even though she is going to give me shit every day, Lex is the best comm specialist we have. Also, I want the co-poilot to be Orden. If I had to hand over the Normandy."

Orden Laflamme. I had to admit he was one of the best pilots I had the pleasure of meeting. He was nothing like Joker, but then again who was?

"Thanks, Jeff." I smiled as I got up from the co-pilot chair. "Now you two stay out of trouble." I teased as I headed back through the CIC and down the stairs to deck Two.

I wanted to talk to Kaidan about his choice for 2nd command for the Diplomatic Specialist, but I new he was busy talking with his group, so I headed to Sickbay. 

When I entered I couldn't help but smile as I saw Tali sitting up talking with Liara. I was happy that those two had hit it off. It would make everything a little bit more enjoyable onboard. 

"Commander, great to see you." Tali smiled.

"The two of you are looking better. How are you feeling? I asked.

"Dr. Chakwas assures us that we will be just fine. I was impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology, though." Liara said with a bit of admiration in her voice.

I couldn't help but turn to Chakwas as she was sitting at her desk at the far side of the room. "I've known Chakwas for a while now, and she is the best. You're in good hands for sure."

I turned to Tali and smiled at her. I wish I knew what her face expression was underneath her helmet. Then Liara's voice made me turn to look at her. "I never properly thanked you both for saving me from the geth," the blue asari lowered her head. "If you hadn't shown up..."

"I'm just glad we got there in time." I nodded.

"Agreed, there was no way we were going to let you get carried away by Saren." Tali exclaimed.

"I know you took a big chance bringing me onboard this ship. I have seen the way some of the crew look at me. They don't trust me."

"That's not true!" Tali yelled, making me jump at her loud voice. "I mean, I...trust You."

"Thank you Tali, that means a lot to me." Liara said with a smile. "But let me assure you, Commander. I'm not like Benezia. I will do whatever it takes to help you stop Saren. I promise."

I smiled as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I trust you,Liara. And Tali's right, I think most of the crew has taken a liking to you. That's why I kinda came down here to ask you something."

Liara tilted her head. "Commander?"

"I want you to be the Chief Science officer on my team."

"I...don't know what to say."

"Say, yes." I pleaded. "Your study on the Protheans will help my team greatly."

Liara thought for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, Commander. I would be honored."

"Great, we have about a 5 day flight back to the Citadel. I need to know who you chose to serve as your 2nd officer by then. Will that be enough time?"

"Of course, I will look over the crew information and will let you know."

I smiled as I turned to Tali. "Adams told me he wanted you as his second, but with him not having the qualifications on the geth, I've decided that you will be permanently on my team as Engineer."

Tali nodded her head. "Thank you, Commander!" she seemed quite happy.

"You two get some rest, and I'll catch you later."

The girls nodded to me as I headed out the door. Before I left though, I turned to look at Dr. Chakwas.

"Karin," I said as she looked up at me. "Thank you for patching them both up. They admire you."

"As I admire them, Commander. Oh, and here is the information you are wanting for my 2nd in command."

"Thanks." I smiled as I headed to my cabin to drop off the armful of pads before going down to the lower deck to talk to Wrex, Garrus, and Ashley.

As I exited the elevator, I had noticed Wrex setting up a cot over by the cargo containers. I arched a brow as I walked to him. "You do know you can have one of the cabins, right?"

"No way," Wrex said as he sat down on the cot. "The room is too small."

"You really don't like small spaces do you?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"No, I really don't." There was a pause and then he looked at me. "Was there something you needed, Shepard?"

"Actually was going to ask you if you decided on your 2nd in command, but I am actually kinda just curious about you. We haven't had much time to talk. Tell me your story."

"Story? There is no story."

"Come on, don't be a butt." I said as I gave him a nudge. "You krogan live for centuries. Don't tell me you haven't had a few interesting adventures."

Wrex leaned his head against the cargo boxes. "Well, there was this one time the turians almost wiped out our entire race. That was fun."

I nodded my head. "I heard about that. You know, they almost did the same to us." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not the same!" Wrex growled.

Okay, so I wasn't lightening the mood. "It isn't?"

"Did your people get infected with a genetic mutation? An infection that makes only a few in a thousand children survive birth?" I was about to say something, but he cut me off. "AND I suppose it's destroying your ENTIRE species?"

I stayed quiet for a moment and leaned back on the cargo as well. "I see your point. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Shepard." Wrex said with a sigh. "As for the krogan, I gave up on them a long time ago. The genophage infect us, but it's not what's killing us."

I wanted to ask more, but knew Wrex wasn't in the mood to really talk. "Thanks for talking with me, Wrex."

"Uh huh," Wrex said as he leaned over, grabbed a pad and handed it to me. "My request for the 2nd officer."

I nodded my thanks and got up from the cot. I let out a deep sigh as I stuck the pad underneath my armpit and headed over to Ash. I noticed she was busy talking to her small weapon squad and so I just smiled at her, giving her the signal that I needed to talk to her for just a second.

"One second, guys." I had heard her say as she walked over to me. "Hey, Skipper."

"You got the info on who you want as your 2nd?"

Ash nodded as she went to the weapons bench and picked up her pad and handed it to me. "All the info is on there, plus some notes that you will find quite amusing."

I looked at Ash for a second and then my eyes widened as her comment had something to do with Kaidan. "See you around, Skipper."

I shook my head as I headed over to Garrus who was kneeling down at the Mako grumbling. I had to admit, the sound of a turian grumble sounded rather unique.

"Garrus, you okay down there?"

"Yeah, I just... spirits, Shepard. Did you really have to run over 50 geth?"

"It was fun."

Garrus sighed as he stood from his spot and turned around. "I guess that is the most important thing."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I owe you one."

His mandibles flicked in agreement as he leaned up against the Mako. "Even though I am picking geth parts out of the Mako, I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a great job. I knew working with you would be better than life at C-Sec."

I couldn't help but smile as he crossed his legs as well. "I'm curious, have you ever worked with a Spectre before?"

Garrus shook his head. "No, but I know that they're capable of. Spectres make their own rules. You're free to handle things your way. At C-Sec, you're buried by rules and regulations. The damn bureaucrats are always on your back." Garrus growled a little when he said the B word.

I had to agree with the turian. "Yeah, being a Spectre does have its advantages."

"That's exactly my point." Garrus said as he tossed what looked like a geth part into the air and catching it. "If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I do it."

That is when I shook my head. "Garrus, if hurting innocent people stops the bad guy, then..."

"No, I'm saying it wrong then," Garrus said as he lifted his hands. "I'm just saying that C-Sec wants it done their way. Protocol and procedure comes first."

I looked at the turian. "Is that why you quit?"

Garrus sighed as he began to pace. "It didn't start with me hating C-Sec. But as I rose in ranks, I got saddled with more and more red tape. C-Sec's handling of Saren was typical. I just couldn't take it anymore." Garrus let out a sigh. "I hated leaving Chellick behind, he's a great friend."

I placed my hand on Garrus's arm and looked at him. "You did the right thing, Garrus. I am very glad to have you on my team, and besides, life's too short to just sit around and do nothing while the politics decide our fate. This is why we're going after Saren...because the damn politicians don't know how to without breaking the law."

Garrus nodded. "You're damn right, and I plan to make the most of it." Garrus then handed me a pad. "Here is the data for my choice as 2nd in command, Shepard. Thank you for letting me...rant."

"No problem, Garrus. Thank you for the info."

"Now, if you will excuse me... SOMEONE ran over something they weren't supposed to and now I have to fix it."

I laughed as I smacked him with the pad before heading to Engineering. I had to have a little chat with Adams who I had choose as my 3rd in command before calling it a night. As I walked in, he was busy giving orders to the lower ranks and I couldn't help but smile. He was a great engineer, and I was happy to have him on the team.

"Commander," he smiled as he walked up to me. "How can I help you?"

"Just wanted a report on our girl. How is she doing?"

"She is doing great! The FTL systems and the Tantalus drive core are running at full efficiency. All other systems are online, and all engineers are reporting no mishaps. We're all running green down here."

"Glad to hear, Adams. Keep up the good work. If you need anything, let Pressly know. Also, there is a senior staff meeting tomorrow morning. I want to go over a few things with you and Charles before we start our day, 0600 hours."

Adams nodded but then held out a finger. "Commander, I... was wondering how Tali was doing. I haven't been able to see her since her accident."

"She's fine, Greg." I reassured him. "She's in Sickbay now recovering for a few days. She'll be back with you soon I promise."

Adams smiled. "Thanks Commander, I just am a little worried about her. She's been a great part of this team. I say give her a month on board and she'll know more about Normandy than I do." he laughed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." I smiled. "Catch you tomorrow for the meeting tomorrow."

"You bet!"

As I walked out of Engineering, I couldn't help but smile. I had the best crew in the damn fleet...and we were going to kick Saren right straight in his turian ass.

After a long five days of traveling to the Citadel, I was happy to hear that we were approaching the Widow system. Tali was back down in Engineering, Garrus had finally confirmed he found the last bit of geth parts from the Mako, I still need to buy him lunch, and Liara had decided to go with Lieutenant Hector Emerson as her 2nd science officer.

I sat at my desk reading over the morning reports. I wanted to make sure everything was in order before I gave the official order for shore leave of the crew. I had picked up a status pad from tactical when my Omni tool beeped.

"Hey Commander, I have been informed that an Admiral Mikhayv- an Admiral Mikhanvan-" I heard Joker sigh with frustration. "An Admiral McSandwich is waiting outside Normandy's docking bay. He is wishing to speak with you."

I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. "What day is it, Joker?"

"Monday, March 8th, 2183." 

I grumbled as I hit my forehead against my desk. _Monday huh?_ It's going to be one of those days, I just knew it.


	8. Shore Leave on the Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some R&R for the Normandy Crew. Shepard is having a bad day though, having to deal with dumb ass Admirals, Ambassadors, and Reporters. Good news, Shepard gets to spend some quality time with Garrus at the shooting range. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more info about my story, head here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847  
> TY for reading :)

I took my last sip of coffee before scooting out of my chair from the mess hall table. I had to admit that I wasn't too keen on meeting with this Admiral. But, for the sake of the Council and the Alliance, I was going to play nice.

"Joker, have everyone stay put until I get done talking with the admiral." I ordered as I entered my room. 

I debated on putting on a dress uniform, but decided against it and placed on a clean normal uniform instead. After about five minutes of changing and getting presentable, I headed to the upper deck and torwards Normandy's airlock.

"Commander, Normandy is fully docked and you can leave at any time." Joker called from the Helm.

"Thanks, Joker." I shouted back and then pushed the button of the airlock hatch. As I walked off the Normandy I noticed the Admiral standing just outside. He was an older gentleman, with brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't the most handsome man I had seen, but I also seen a lot worse. I approached him and saluted. "Sir."

"At ease," the admiral said as he flung his hand. "I'm Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, fifth fleet."

 _Fifth fleet?_ I was curious if he was under Hackett's command. But obvious this wasn't a good time to ask. "We weren't told to expect you, Sir. I would have prepared a formal greeting."

The admiral didn’t look amused. "Spare me the pleasantries." Yeah, I could tell that I wasn't going to like this navy baboon. "I command the 63rd Scout Flotilla. You and the Normandy were slated for my unit after shakedown." _Thank GOD!_ I thought. "Then the Council got their paws... Claws. Tentacles. Whatever! They got them on our ship. And you!" he pointed at me very dramatically.

I wasn't sure why he was even here, but I wasn't going to just stand there and let him hound me. "Sir, I still serve the Alliance. As a Spectre, I can advance our interests to the Council."

"Hmph. Do you still know what color your blood is, Shepard?" I stood up straight, trying my best to keep my temper at bay. The last thing I needed to hear is Anderson asking me what the hell I was thinking for punching an Admiral. "I don't begrudge the politicians decision to throw you to the Council. It's an opportunity.” Then he looked at Normandy. “I do begrudge this over designed piece of tin, though."

My eyes widened as the Admiral insulted my ship. "This ship is not over designed!! It has saved our lives a dozen times over!" I was getting angry.

"Pft, an exaggeration. I've read your reports." _My reports? How the fuck did he get his hands on my reports?_ "This experiment diverted billions from our appropriations bills. For the same price, we could've had a heavy cruiser. But no, we had to make nice to the turians. Throw money at a co-developed boondoggle." He looked at me with a glare. "I'm here to make an inspection, Commander. Normandy is an Alliance warship. I intend to see she's up to snuff."

I spoke before I thought. "No way in hell. She is on loan to the Citadel. That means she's not in your chain of command!"

The admiral leaned towards me. "I believe there's something wrong with my ears. Did you just contradict me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "No, Sir. Please, go right ahead."

"That's what I thought. Wait right here, I won't be long."

As I watched the Admiral disappear behind the airlock of Normandy, I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. I really wanted to kill someone, or something. I sat on a bench that was across from Normandy's airlock and put my face in my hands. I must have been there a few moments because I didn't notice the shadow that was standing over me until I looked up.

"Skipper, you okay?" Ash asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed is all."

"You know, I could tell Wrex to sneeze all over him. I bet that would get him the hell off the ship."

I laughed as I shook my head. "Wrex would probably do more than just sneeze on him." I let out a breath. "I'm just so fed up of everyone either questioning my choices, or blaming me for stuff I didn't do. Ash, he called Normandy a boondoggle and a piece of tin."

She leaned back on the bench and smiled. "You know, he's probably just jealous that we have a kick ass ship and all he has is scrap metal for a fleet."

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned back on the bench as well. Ash always seemed to lighten the mood. After talking with Ash for about thirty minutes, I heard the hatch to Normandy open and the Admiral walking out with a frown on his face. He didn't look happy at all. As he approached me, I stood along with Ash and saluted.

"Commander, I'm not happy." And there it was.

"Sounds like a fairly common situation." I mumbled.

"Commander, I suggest you secure your mouth. It's going to get you into trouble." I sighed as I stood at attention. I'm pretty sure I was going to get a message from Anderson in about 20 minutes. "I want to know who designed that CIC. Putting the commander aft of everyone else is inefficient. What if he needs to discuss with the operators toward the bow?"

I exhaled. "It's modified, turian style. They prefer commanders looking over their subordinates, rather than in the middle of them. We wanted to see how effectively they can command with that setup."

The admiral put his hand to his lips. "Hmm, reasonable goal. But they should've studied that in a lab than on a front-line warship." There was a slight pause. "I had to shake my head at that drive core of yours. 120 billion credits of element zero to make this thing able to move without giving itself away." He pointed his finger at me. "Do you realize we could make drive cores for 12,000 fighters with that money!? What good is it to hide for a few hours, anyways? Useless!" He batted the air with his hand.

"We can loiter in an enemy system and monitor traffic or drop infiltration teams on enemy worlds. Normandy can be more effective than a salarian STG team." I described.

The admiral shrugged. "Maybe, maybe. But that's not the job of a proper warship. We're supposed to find and kill the enemy fleet, not count how many times their garrison goes to the bathroom." He looked at his data pad as I gave Ashley a 'kill me now' look. "Now, we need to talk about your crew, Commander..." Aww hell! "Krogan? Asari? Turians!? What are you thinking, Commander? You can't allow alien nationals free access to Alliance equipment!"

I had enough. "I don't give a damn what you think, Admiral. I'm Normandy's commanding officer. The regs say I have the authority to say who does and doesn’t come onboard my ship. You're lucky I even allowed you to go onboard! If you have a disagreement about my choices, then send your complaint up to the chain of command!"

"Watch your tone, Commander! You know I'm right. If you want them on board that bad, fine. But don't you quote regs at me." He crossed his arms. "Now, do you have anything else to say, Commander? Any other justifications for the state of this vessel?"

_How about you blow it out of your ass?_ I stood tall. "Even though you disapprove, Normandy's a fine ship." And she was.

"I'm not convinced Normandy isn't a waste of taxpayer money. But I am convinced that you believe otherwise and that you will use it to its best abilities. I will be submitting a report to the Joint Military Council. Good day, Commander."

He saluted and I saluted back, and as soon as his image disappeared behind the elevator doors, I flipped him off. Most likely a security camera caught that, but at this point, I don't really care.

"Wow, Skipper, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

I looked at Ash for a moment and then grumbled as I made my way back onto Normandy. "Joker, give the word that everyone has a week of shore leave. They are to report to Normandy next Monday at 0600."

Joker turned and looked at me, seeing how pissed off I was and he quickly nodded. "Aye, Commander."

I made my way down to my cabin without talking to anyone. As the doors closed to my cabin I went to my bed and laid down. 

"Over designed piece of tin," I mumbled as I grabbed a pillow and held it tightly. 

I didn't know what got to me. Maybe it was all the stress piling up these past few weeks. Jenkins and Nihlus' deaths on Eden Prime, the horrific encounter with the Thresser Maw, Tali getting hurt on Therum, it was just getting to me. Or maybe Ash was right and I just ended up on the wrong side of the bed. I needed to go shoot something, to let off a little steam. I got up from the bed and grabbed my duffel bag. I began to fill it with my personal accessories, my weapon mods, my pistol, and some clothes. After about five minutes of packing, I threw my bag over my shoulder, placed a kiss on my fingers and pressed it to Normandy's bulkhead. I headed towards my door and when it opened I stopped to see Kaidan standing just on the other side.

"Oh, hello." he said with a shy smile.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello, Kaidan. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, well I was just...wondering if you would....like...to have lunch with me at the Spinikar Cafe on the Presidium this afternoon."

I raised a brow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Kaidan's eyes widened. "Oh no, I just thought. Umm... well I was just hoping that... oh gosh, I meant to say is that I was just wanting to..."

I laughed as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Easy there, LT. I was just joking. I would love to have lunch with you. I will meet you there at say 1300?"

Kaidan let out a deep sigh and nodded. "It's a date... I mean... it's a plan."

Kaidan quickly retreated before I had the chance to say goodbye. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the sway of his rear. Damn, he had a fine ass. I continued my way up the stairs and to the CIC. I had noticed Adams and Pressly talking about Admiral McSandwich, and I had to admit, Adams made a good impersonation of him.

"Good bye, Commander. Enjoy your R&R" the voice of Lieutenant Commander Mandira Rahman echoed the CIC

I had known Mandi since military training. She was one of the best Navigational engineers I’ve had the pleasure of knowing. I was quite happy to hear that Anderson had picked her to serve on Normandy. "You too, Mandi." I waved back to her as I headed for the airlock.

As I approached the airlock, I couldn't help but overhear the voice of Lexi and Joker. "A muskrat nest?" Joker grumbled. "This is not a muskrat nest. I worked hard on this baby."

"I have to admit, Jeff... it does look like a muskrat nest." Lex teased as she ran her hand over his beard.

"Well, Admiral McSandwich is a- Oh hi, Commander." Joker said as he noticed me leaning up against the wall with my duffel bag on my shoulder. "You off on your big R&R holiday?"

"I was until I heard something about a muskrat nest." I smiled.

Joker slouched in his chair and grumbled as Alexie Dubyansky turned and looked at me. "The Admrial had told Joker that it was unprofessional of an officer to have a beard that looked like a muskrat nest."

"Don't let him get yah down, Joker. Obviously its looks better than a muskrat nest."

Joker sat up in his chair. "Thanks Commander, I think."

"See you in a week, you two. Don't get into trouble."

"We always do." Lexi shouted as I round the corner to Normandy's hatch and walked off Normandy.

I let out a deep breath and made my way to the elevator. As I pushed the button, I noticed someone standing behind me and I turned to see who it was. I smiled as I saw my turian with his duffel bag on his shoulder. "Garrus."

"I heard what happened this morning. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t like the guy. He called the Mako an oversize hippo. Not sure what a hippo is, but I am sure it was insulting."

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the look on Garrus's face. He seemed a little annoyed and I couldn't help but blame him. "It seemed the Admiral got to a lot of people this morning."

"Where you headed?" Garrus asked as the doors to the elevator opened.

We both stepped inside. "I was supposed to meet Anderson and Udina for a debriefing in two hours. Thought maybe shooting some targets at the range will help clear my mind before the meeting."

"Mind if I come along?" his mandibles twitched

"Sure, let's go shoot some stuff together." I agreed.

As the elevator doors closed and we started our descent down to the C-Sec lobby, I couldn’t help but noticed the lack of news broadcast. "I guess we didn't miss anything important these past two weeks." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I am sure with the weeks ahead there will be a lot to talk about." Garrus pointed out, which he was probably right.

As we approached C-Sec, I couldn’t help but push my face towards the elevator glass window. "Oh hell, is that a reporter?"

Garrus looked above my shoulder. "You want me to get rid of her?"

"No, no..." I took a deep breath. "Let's just see what she wants first."

Garrus nodded as we stepped out and I sighed as the reporter called my name. "Commander Shepard? Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News. Would you answer a few questions for our viewers?"

Ugh. I really didn't want too. But, if I denied an interview it would mean a bad impression of the Council and the Alliance. I had Garrus with me, so at least I knew I had some back up. "What sort of questions?"

"People back home have heard a lot of wild stories about you, Commander. I can give you the chance to set the record straight. What do you say?"

I placed my hands behind my back, making sure I wasn't showing my balled fists. "What do you want to know?"

"You've been given a unique position to represent our race. People want to get a sense of how you'll do that." I watched the camera hover down just to my eye level and turned on its bright light. I winced for a moment and then focused my eyes on the reporter. "First question," She said as she looked at her OT. "Humans have been trying to get the respect of the galactic community for 26 years. With that in mind, what are your feelings on being the first human Spectre?"

"Spectres represent the best of every species of the galaxy. To be asked to join them is an honor."

"Some have said your appointment is the Council 'Throwing humans a bone'. Have you encountered any situations where the Council asked you to place its needs before the needs of Earth?"

I placed my hand on my forehead. I felt a really bad headache coming on. This probably was a bad idea. I looked at the camera. "Look, the Council is concerned with the needs of the whole galactic community."

"Then explain Eden Prime. Why did we not see the Citadel fleet go and help the colonists there?"

"I understand your concerns, but some of the human colonies are outside Citadel space, and can't be helped by the Council. We're part of a community now. They have to trust us, and we have to trust them. Our needs are on their agenda, but we're one of many."

Garrus whispered. "Good one, Commander."

Al-Jilani looked like she was defeated when she asked her next question. "You've been given command of an advanced human warship for your missions. Is there anything you'd like to say about it?"

I really didn’t want to deal with another person taking shit about my ship. So I just kept it simple. "It was actually co-developed by human and turians. I'm afraid everything else is classified, sorry."

Al-Jilani lifted her brow. "So the turians have knowledge of the Normandy that is being kept secret from the Alliance public? Do you think it was appropriate to hand Earth's most advanced warship over to the Citadel?"

I sighed. "Ms. Al-Jilani, you see this? This is an alliance uniform. If you think someone other than me says where the Normandy goes, you're sadly mistaken!"

Al-Jilani backed up, seeing she had hit a nerve. "So you're not the Council’s dog?"

Garrus quickly stepped in front of me. "This interview is over. Shut this camera off before I shut it off for you." he growled, his mandibles flicking.

Al-Jilani sighed as she shut the camera off and then looked at me. "The eyes of Earth are on you, Shepard. Don't let us down."

Garrus growled again as Al-Jilani quickly retreated from C-Sec. I let out a sigh of relief and placed my hand on his arm. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. I'm surprised you didn't punch her in the face."

"Oh believe me," I snorted. "The thought came across multiple times."

"Come on, we can go shoot some targets and pretend they're the heads of fleet admirals and reporters." Garrus said as he lifted his duffel bag.

I laughed as we walked down the long hallway of C-Sec, heading to the shooting range. "Now you're talking."

The shooting range was empty when we walked in and I was happy for that. I really just wanted to let free of my frustration and didn't want really anyone getting in my way, well, except for Garrus. I was glad he was here. As I pulled out my gun, I heard my OT beep.

_Commander Shepard, my name is Nassana Dantius. I have a job for you. I can't say any more in an unsecured communication. If you're interested in hearing my offer, meet me on the Citadel so we can meet in person. I'll be waiting in the diplomat's lounge on the Presidium._

Garrus and I looked at each other and then shrugged. "How much you want a bet that she wants me to kill someone for her."

"I don't make bets, I usually lose." Garrus pointed out.

"Speaking of losing..." I teased as I leaned up against the wall. "I still want to know how you turned Pallin's car pink."

Garrus smiled. "I thought you wanted to shoot things."

"I do, but just reminding you that you're not off the hook on telling me the rest of the story."

"I promise to tell you the full story...someday." Garrus said as he sat his duffel bag on a bench and pulled out a case that had his sniper rifle inside. It took him a few minutes to put the rifle together.

"I still can't believe you like that thing.” I pointed out as I cocked my pistol.

"You're teasing me about my weapon of choice, huh?"

"I prefer up close and personal." I smiled as I placed on my safety glasses.

"Just admit that you aren't good with a sniper and that is why you don't like them."

My ego got the better of me. "I can out snipe you any day, Vakarian." I really hoped he didn't call me bluff.

"Then show me."

_Damn it!_

I laughed, trying to get out of the whole I just dug myself in. "No way,"

Garrus walked over and handed me his rifle. "Admit that the great Commander Shepard is afraid of sniper rifles and I will let it go."

I growled as I took the gun. "I'm not afraid of any gun!" I walked over to the shooting area and set the target about 800 yards away. I raised the gun and focused on the target's head. I pulled the trigger...

**BOOM!**

"You missed." Garrus stated

"Shut it, Vakarian." I growled as I took another shot.

"You missed again." the smug turian pointed out. 

I growled as I aimed again, but quickly caught my breath as the turian was behind me, holding the gun with me.

"The first rule of holding a sniper rifle is to-"

"Relax, I know." I was trying to breathe.

"Shepard, you're shaking. I know you have a lot of emotion, but you just need to take a deep breath and relax your body." I nodded as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, visualize your target, your goal is the center of his head."

I felt awkward standing so close to him, his body was pressing against mine. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Then I looked into the view finder. "Shepard, the important thing to do is to zone out everything but your target. The noise will distract you, the smells will distract you, and the sights will distract you. You must stay focus on all your targets. You must have no distractions when you pull that trigger." I nodded as he took a step back. "Your target is his head. Now, focus on your target, relax, deep breath, balance, aim... fire."

I pulled the trigger and the bullet zipped and hit the target in the ear. I sighed as I took a step back. "What is the point though, Garrus? Why hide and shoot when you can just blow his head off at 2 feet away?"

"Why are you focusing so much on short range guns?" Garrus asked as I handed him back his sniper rifle. "A sniper rifle can help save lives without causing harm to you or your squad mates."

I watched as Garrus aimed and fired three shots into the target, all of them headshots, and almost perfectly aligned with each other.

"Because every one of your enemy should know who you are before you kill them," I shot my pistol at a close up target, putting at least 4 rounds into the target's head. "To tell them that they will not get away with the things that they have done!" I shoot again, three more headshots. "To tell them that they will never kill or harm anyone again!"

Garrus looked at me as I emptied out my clip, and I quickly grabbed another one. "No admirals, no reporters, no council, and no alliance will stop me from hunting every damn one of those bastards!" I emptied another clip.

"Shepard," I heard my voice and I looked at him. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Garrus." I took a deep breath and sat on the bench. It was only a few seconds before he joined me and I pulled my safety glasses off and put them on my head. "Hiding behind a rock shooting at a target just seems cowardly to me."

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Garrus asked. "Mindoir?"

I nodded. "It's a long story, Garrus. I just... I don't want to talk about it now. Can we just continue shooting at the targets?"

Garrus nodded "Just know I am here if you want to talk."

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I put my safety glasses back over my eyes.

Garrus stood up from the bench and helped me up. "Now, how much do you want to bet that the famous Commander Shepard can't shoot a shot gun properly?"

“I thought you didn’t bet.”

“I don’t, but I’m pretty confident this time.”

I laughed, knowing he was trying to cheer me up. "What's the wager?"

After about two hours of shooting, bets, and winning some credits, I said goodbye to Garrus as he made his way to the hotel he was staying at as I made my way to meet up with Anderson and Udina. As I sat in the transport shuttle, I couldn't help but think about what Garrus had said. Why was I so afraid of the sniper rifle? The truth was, I really wasn't. I just didn't like the idea of it. Why hide from your enemy? Wouldn't it be best to go face to face with your enemy? To show him who was going to take his life away? My mind wandered at the thought until the sound of the shuttle's VI jolted me back to reality.

_"We have arrived at the Presidium Embassies, Commander."_

As I departed the shuttle, I smiled and waved to Saphyria who was talking to a volus who seemed displeased. I walked up the stairs to Udina's office and entered. Anderson and the Ambassador were both there waiting for me. Before I could get a word in, Udina took a step forward.

"I heard what happened out in the Artemis Tau Cluster. The Council wasn't happy about the destruction of those Prothean ruins." 

I blinked.

"This isn't a game, Ambassador!" Anderson defended. "Commander Shepard is out there trying to stop Saren from destroying the galaxy!"

"I know, I know." Udina waved his hands. "Just try to be a little more careful. The Council is watching you. And we all get judged on how you behave!"

As I watched the Ambassador leave, my mouth dropped open. I was dumbfounded by his words. I turned and looked at Anderson who had his hand on his head. Obviously he was just as annoyed with the Ambassador as I was.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I know this wasn't exactly the meeting you were looking forward to."

"Actually, I'm not a bit surprised. Today has been filled with stuff I haven't been looking forward too." I mumbled as I took a step closer to him. "I assume the Council gave you their full report?"

Anderson nodded. "They did, but I still want your report as well. Udina might have a stick up his ass so he could please the council, but I want to make sure their side of the story is your side as well."

I nodded and handed him a pad. "This is the full report on Therum and the incident on Edolus."

Anderson scanned over the report and then nodded to me. "Do you wish me to send the report on Edolus to Admiral Kohuku?"

I shook my head. "No, I would like to talk to him. I have the soldier's tags, would like to deliver them personally."

Anderson nodded and then placed the pad on the Ambassador's desk. "What's your next step then?" 

I leaned up against Udina's desk. "I think I am going to head for Noveria. Hopefully now that we have Liara, we can maybe figure out what that Matriarch Benezia is up too."

"Good plan." Anderson agreed. "If you need anything let me know." I nodded as I took a step forward grabbing my duffle bag. "Katie." I turned and looked at him. "The incident on Edolus, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I am fine, I promise."

He gave me a questionable look and then nodded. "Since you are a Spectre now, you are now authorized to stay at the Spectre suites down by the Presidium Gardens if you want. I heard the meals are wonderful and the room service is to die for."

I shook my head. "I think I am going to lay low this week. I'm tired of being recognized. I have to admit, I am not a paparazzi kind of girl."

Anderson laughed. "You never were, but whether you like it or not, you are now. Just do me a favor and be careful."

"You know me, I'm always careful." I teased him as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the office. 

I was half tempted to stop in to say hi to Ambassador Calyn and Ambassador Din, but decided against it. I wasn't really in the mood and from the foul mood Din was probably in, he wouldn't be in the mood either.

I walked down the stairs, waved to Saphyria again who was still talking to the annoyed Volus, and headed to the Transport station. The shuttle came three minutes later and I jumped in, ordering it to the Hulken Hotel which was at Zeta Ward. The forty five minute ride went by fairly quickly. As I stepped out, I couldn't help but noticed the neon lights that covered the entire street way. Loud whistles, sirens, music, singing and dancing echoed their way down the street as well. As I expected the Hulken Hotel wasn't in bad shape, but not in good shape either. This was perfect for me now. Just to hide and not be recognized. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed inside to the lobby. As I approached the counter, I couldn't help but smile at the salarian who was behind the counter. He was dressed in a pin stripped suit with a hat that even Joker would kill for.

"Welcome to the Hulken Hotel. How can I help you, Madam?" he asked.

"I would like a room for a week, the best you got." I had to admit, I wasn't expecting much.

"Aww, yes. We have our honeymoon suite open for six days; will that be fine with you, Madam?" I nodded and transferred the required information from my Omni Tool to his. "Excellent, your room is 1032 and it is on the tenth floor, Ms. Shepard. I hope you have a pleasant stay with us."

"Thank you," I smiled as I grabbed my bag and headed to the elevator. 

As I made my way up to the tenth floor I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. It wasn't even noon yet and I was already tired. The doors opened and I stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hallway to my room. I waved my Omni tool to the lock of my door and it opened with a click. As I entered I couldn't help but be a little impressed on how big the room was.

There were two large windows, overlooking the skyline of station D. There was a king size bed on the far left wall, with two nice looking night stands. A dresser sat at the foot of the bed, which I had placed my duffel bag on. There was a table for two next to one of the large windows which had a nice bouquet and a bottle of champagne _I probably will be drinking that tonight_. I peeked into the bathroom and was amazed to see that it was full sized. Two large sinks, a toilet, a shower and a spa tub. The tub will be nice to get into this evening I'm sure. I looked at the time of my Omni Tool. 1155 hours. I had just enough time to take a shower, get dressed and meet Kaidan at the Spinikar café for our lunch date. Hopefully the rest of the day will be better than this morning.


	9. A Day of Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard spends the day with Kaidan helping people with their worries :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have sexual content... Rated M
> 
> If you wish to know more about what this story is about, please go here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847  
> TY for reading

I looked into the mirror as I ran my hands through my hair. I had to admit that I was a little excited about this little date I was going with Kaidan. I placed my hair up into a pony tail, put on a pair of tight denim jeans, a push up bra to show off the girls, and a casual N7 t-shirt that hugged my sides. I slipped on a pair of black leather clogs and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turned around and then placed a hand on my hip.

"Not too bad looking, Kate Shepard." I said out loud as I grabbed my Hoodie and walked out my hotel room.

As I made my way out of the lobby, I couldn't help but notice a few eyes on me. Good, maybe this little get up will get the LT's attention. I exited the hotel and called out for a shuttle. It wasn't long before the shuttle arrived and I got in, noticing at least five other male species shoving their way into the same shuttle. Two humans and a turian happened to get into the shuttle before taking off.

I couldn't help but smile at them as they all stared at me.

"Hello," I finally said, breaking the ice.

"Hello." replied one of the human males in a very soft voice.

"Where are you boys off to this afternoon?"

"I have no idea." said the other human. "Where are you headed too?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, I'm off to the Spinnaker Cafe for some lunch."

"The Spinnaker Cafe, what a coincidence, I was just heading there myself." replied the sly turian.

"You were," I gasped pretending to be shocked.

"My name is John," replied the human male that was sitting right across from me.

"I'm Stan." Said the other human

"I'm Tylaris." replied the turian

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you."

I had prayed that the shuttle ride was going to be quick, and unfortunately it wasn't. After about thirty minutes of talking to the three stooges, the shuttle arrived at the café. Stan and John quickly fought their way out, as Tylaris made his move and quickly departed the shuttle, offering his hand, helping me out of the shuttle.

"Why thank you, Tylaris." I smiled as I bowed my head.

"The pleasure was all mine. Are you by chance eating alone, I would love to dine with you."

I did a bashful blush. "I'm sorry, I'm meeting someone."

"Oh, who is the lucky guy?"

I watched as Curly and Moe finally got out of the shuttle and I turned to see Kaidan walking over to me.

"Kaidan!” I was actually quite happy to see him as I quickly grabbed him by the forearm and held him tightly. "Kaidan, I want you to meet my new friends who were kind enough to escort me here. This is John, Stan, and Tylaris. Boys, this is my boyfriend, Kaidan."

"Boyfriend?" the boys said in unison

"Boyfriend?” Kaidan whispered to me. 

I could see he was uneasy. "Just play along, LT." I whispered back as I leaned my head on his bicep.

"Well, umm." Kaidan said with a smile. “Thank you for escorting Kate here safely. I’m glad she made new friends.”

"Aww man, does this mean she is taken?" Stan asked John as Tylaris sighed as he walked the other way.

I waved goodbye to the boys who were mumbling and then quickly grabbed ahold of Kaidan's hand and dragged him to a table that was at the far end wall. As we sat down I let out a deep sigh and placed my hands over my face.

"Thank you, Kaidan. I swear I was going to kill them if I had to stay with them a minute longer."

Kaidan blushed and nodded. "You're welcome, although I have to admit you do look...nice."

I blushed a little and smiled. "Well, this is a date right?"

"Well, I thought...yeah... I mean... do you want it to be a date?"

I just smiled at the lieutenant as the waitress came over to take our order.

After about two hours of visiting at the café, we decided to take a nice walk in the Presidium Gardens. No male suitors came running this time as we both entered the shuttle. The shuttle ride was quiet and I couldn't help but place my head on his shoulder. He smelled wonderful, and his biceps was such a turn on.

After a very quick fifteen minute flight, we arrived at the gardens. He offered his hand and helped me out of the shuttle. Then he blushed as he offered his arm to me and I took it, smiling as we strolled down the gardens for another few hours.

As we headed for the transporter shuttle, It was close to 1700 hours and I couldn't help let out a little yawn. "I think I'm going to head back to my hotel room. Going to spend the rest of the evening being a couch potato and soak in the tub."

Kaidan turned and looked at me. "Are you going to be okay going back to your hotel?"

"I'll be fine." I took a step forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for a lovely lunch, Kaidan. You have no idea how much it has cheered me up."

Kaidan blushed as he rubbed the side of his cheek. "It was my pleasure, Shepard."

As the shuttle arrived, the lieutenant helped me in and I waved as the shuttle took me back to the Hulken Hotel. It was just a quarter past 1700 before I got to my hotel room. I flung off my shoes, took down my hair, and headed for the bathroom. I started the water in the tub, poured myself a glass of champagne, and stripped butt naked. The rest of the night it was just going to be me, myself, and I, and a lot of thinking about how the hell we were suppose to defeat Saren and his robotic army.

_His hands ran over the curve of my waist as his lips placed kisses upon my navel. I arched my back loving the feel of his touch. He kisses lower and lower until he reaches the strap of my white lace panties and pulls them down gently._

_"So beautiful." he whispers as he places his lips just above my clit._

_I sucked in a breath as he stands, picking me up in the process. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to our bed. He gently places me down, kissing my already swollen lips. He flashes a grin at me as he trails his hands down my body. He bends his head to my left breast, his tongue dancing along my nipple as his right hand finally reached its destination._

_I arch my back as he enters two fingers into me, my hands clenching the sheets._

_"Kate," he whispers my name._

_I couldn't help but whispers his. "Kaidan."_

I opened my eyes to the sound of a knock at my door. _No, no, no no no no no!_ I closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep, wanting so desperately to get the dream back. Another knock came and I growled. I flung the sheets into the air, grabbed my robe and opened the door quickly.

"WHAT!?"

The Asari that stood before me gasped as she took a step back. Her hands were shaking as she was carrying a silver tray filled with food. "Room Service." she managed to say.

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I offered a hand for comfort. "I didn't mean to snap."

The Asari offered the tray to me and I took it gently. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She said with a sincere voice.

"It's okay, thank you for the food." 

The Asari nodded and headed to the next room as I closed the door. I placed the food onto the table and fell back onto the bed. Damn it, I was having a nice dream. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the dream, but it didn't come. I got off the bed, took a cold shower and decided it was best to just stay in the room the entire day. I needed to just relax and not have to deal with politics, drama queens and having the slight chance of running into a very hot and sexy Lieutenant. 

Luckily for me when I woke up the next morning, I didn't have an erotic dream of the Lieutenant. I made my way to the shower, noticing that I had a few missed messages on my OT. I had turned the message system off yesterday due to the fact I just wanted to relax. I took my normal 15 minute shower, got dressed and quickly played the messages.

_Commander Shepard, this is Admiral Hackett. I just wanted to let you know that Miss Al-Jilani's story aired last night. She shouldn't have ambushed you like that. You handled yourself pretty well and she came across as a raving idiot. Just wanted to let you know what the response was back home. Keep up the good work, Commander._

_Comamnder Shepard, this is Admiral Pavel Udelhoven from the Joint Military Council. I just wanted to let you know that we have read Admiral Mikhailovich's report and we believe that the Normandy is a great asset to not only the alliance but to the Citadel fleet. Please be assured that you have our full support in this matter. Good luck out there, we're counting on you._

_SHEPARD!! This *hic* is Wrex! I was playing this *hic* human game called truth or dare and I was dared to call *hic* you in the middle of the night so you can hear me sing *hic* Shut up, I am talking to the *hic* Commander. What was I saying? Oh yes... I'm a little tea plant._

_Tea pot, Wrex._

_Sorry, tea pot. Here it goes... *hic* I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. *hic* Here is my handle, here is my...spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout. *hic* Tip me over *hic* and pour me out._

_Bye Commander!!! WOOOOOO!_

My eyes widened as my orange juice came spraying out of my mouth. I quickly listened to the message again and couldn't help but start laughing. Oh I will never let Wrex forget this as I saved the message to my main OT files.

After a good 15 minutes of eating my breakfast, cleaning up the orange juice and getting fully dressed, I grabbed my hoodie and headed out of my room. The first thing on my agenda was to meet with this Nassana.

As I made my way down to the lobby, I couldn’t help but play the Wrex's sing along again. It was so nice to hear that not only the crew was getting along, but my fellow aliens as well. Although it did surprise me that Wrex could get wasted so easily. Maybe one day he and I could have a drink off. As the doors to the elevator door opened, I quickly made my way to the shuttle transport that was already waiting for me and made my way to the Presidium Embassies.

Saphyria was not in today so I didn't bother waving to the Asari who was busy on the computer. I made my way to the lounge café and spotted Nassana over at one of the tables.

"I'm Commander Shepard. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Commander Shepard, I am Nassana Dantius, I see you got my message."

"Sounds like you need help." I said as I sat across the table from where she sat.

"I do. My sister Dahlia is a crewman on a cargo vessel operating out beyond the fringes of the Traverse. Her ship was attacked by privateers. There were no reported survivors."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I frowned

"This is where it gets complicated. Last week, I received a message with her voice on it. Dahlia is alive! The rest of the crew was killed, but she was taken prisoner. The slavers demanded a huge ransom from me in exchange for returning her unharmed."

"Why didn’t the raiders kill Dahlia along with everyone else?" I asked with a lifted brow

"My sister probably told them who she was. My family is very wealthy, Shepard. They must have realized she was worth more to them alive."

"Coming up with the random seems like the best way to ensure Dahlia's safety." I assured her.

"That's what I thought. I did what they wanted, transferred the funds to the account they specified. Only, they never released her. They haven't contacted me since. I made a terrible mistake, Shepard. I am a diplomatic emissary! By law, I am required to report any attempt extortion to C-Sec immediately. But I was afraid for Dahlia, so I just paid the ransom. Now she is still missing and if anyone finds out what I did I could end up in jail."

"Why would they put you in jail? You're the victim here!"

"Government representatives on the Citadel are not allowed to negotiate with terrorists. It is too dangerous. Paying a ransom would only encourage more kidnapping. I support the law in theory, but when I got the message, all I could think about was Dahila's safety. I doubt they would actually send me to prison for what I did. But they would strip me of my post, and Dahlia would still be in the hands of the slavers."

I leaned in my chair. "You want me to find her and bring her back."

"You only need to bring her back. I have already found her for you. I tracked the ransom payment through several accounts. Eventually, it leads to a small mercenary band operating out of the Artemis Tau cluster."

"Keep your reward, you have gone through enough. I'll bring your sister back. I promise."

"Thank you, Shepard. I knew you were the right woman for the job. Come back and see me when the job is done. I should be here."

I nodded as I stood up from the table and exchanged information with Nassana. As I made my way out of the café, I noticed Kaidan sitting at the bar eating. 

I couldn't help but lean over his shoulder. “What’cha eating, LT?”

"Oh, Comthander." Kaidan said with a mouthful of food. I smiled as I waited for Kaidan to finish his mouthful. "I didn't see you there. I was just finishing up this burger."

"But it's not even lunch time." I said as I watched him wrap up his food and stick in into a bag.

"Yeah, I don't really like breakfast food."

"But I thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day."

"It is, but you don’t have to like breakfast food to eat breakfast."

"Good point." I smiled as we walked out of the café together. "What is on your agenda today?"

"Nothing, just wondering around enjoying the Presidium. How about yourself?"

"Actually I am doing the same thing. Going to tour the Presidium a bit. I haven't really had the chance the last time I was here. Had to take the damn shuttles everywhere. Now, I think today I am just going to walk around. Care to join me?"

"You bet, Commander... err Shepard." He smiled as he took another sip of his drink before throwing his breakfast into the trash. "Where to first?"

"Well, I heard there is this large statue of a Krogan over by one of the lakes, want to head over there?" I asked

"Sure," he smiled as he offered his arm and I took it.

We walked down to the lower area of the Presidium and up the small ramp. As we approached a building, I had overheard a human and salarian talk about the keepers.

"That's nothing. I've had my office rearranged five times now."

"Five times!" The salarian gasped. "Why? What do they want?"

"How should I know? It's not like Keepers offer an explanation for what they are doing."

The salarian slouched on the bench. "And yet, everyone lets them go on doing whatever it is they do."

"What choice do we have? If you try to stop them, they shut down and another one replaces it."

I was going to mention to her that they actually blew up, but decided against it.

"Just so strange that we know so little about them." the salarian sighed as he crossed his legs.

"Not to mention, frustrating." the human huffed.

"Should we mention to them that they have names?" Kaidan asked as I pushed him into the entrance to the facility that we were headed too.

"And start a diplomatic war with the Council?"

Kaidan shrugged. "Good point, although there's a keeper over there." he pointed.

"We'll snag him on our way back," I mentioned as I entered the building.

The lobby was huge and was decorated in white and pink couches, chairs, and sofas. As I took another step in, an Asari waved her hand, getting my attention. She was standing at a podium and had a big smile on her face.

"I am Nelyna," She introduced herself. "I don't recognize you as one of your expected clients today. Would you like me to see when the Consort will be able to meet with you?"

"So this is where the Consort is located." Kaidan said as he looked around the room in awe.

"I need an appointment? Can't I just go in?" I asked, trying to ignore the admiring look on Kaidan's face.

Nelyna shook her head "Mm, I'm afraid not. Yeah, you must understand, there are many who seek the Consort's services. But if you wish to leave your name, she'll make every effort to meet with you."

"What is the Consort? What does she do?" I had to admit, I was kind of curious.

The Asari ran her hand over her forehead. "It's difficult to explain. She is many things to many people, and something different for each. Some seek her for advice, some for entertainment, others still for pleasure. Most of the time, our clients wont realize what they were seeking until after she has provide it for them."

"You make her sound like some kind of oracle." I crossed my arms.

"No, not in the usual sense. She is merely a woman. A woman with remarkable compassion and a generous spirit. I suggest you make an appointment and see for yourself."

"Alright, Commander Shepard. I'm with the Spectres."

"Wait, Commander Shepard?"

I sighed, knowing that my name yet again brought shock to people. I nodded and I couldn't help but notice Nelyna's hands clapping. "Saphyria told me all about you!"

"Saphyria? How do you know Saphyria?"

"She's my sister!"

"You're sister, that is... wow, now I do see the family resemblance a little." I smiled as Nelyna punched in a few numbers. 

“I can't promise you this, but you should be able to hear from the Consort in about three to four months."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? Nobody's worth that much of a wait."

"Well, that's not for me to judge. I have your name and you'll be contacted. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I shook my head and grabbed Kaidan by the arm. "I think I am done here."

"Aw. Well, I hope you return in the future, we always enjoy seeing new clien-" The asari put her hand to her ear like she was listening to someone talk. "Yes, Sha'ira?" She waited a few more seconds. "Yes of course, Mistress. Huh. It appears the Consort has taken notice of you. She'd like to meet with you now."

"Where do I go?" I asked curiously as I let go of Kaidan.

She pointed to her right. "Just head up the stairs. She will be waiting for you."

I nodded and walked towards the stairs with Kaidan following behind. I had noticed a Volus, Salarian, and a few humans all gathered around in the main lobby with other asari acolytes. I had to be honest, I was a little excited about meeting the Consort. I was also quite curious as to why she would want to see me all of a sudden, without having an appointment. I advanced up the stairs and over to the doors when they opened.

Her room was huge, almost the size of the lobby that was down stairs. A large circular couch was in the middle of the room with a white and grey coffee table in the center. Planters were placed on all four corners, and a large bed with a circular sphere was placed just on the left side of the room.

As I approached her, her voice caught me off guard and I stopped.

"That is close enough, Commander." Her voice was soft. "I have heard a great many things about you since your arrival here on our Citadel." 

"What exactly do you do?" I asked her, curiously.

She turned and looked at me. "That depends on your needs. I offer advice to some, comfort to others. But that is not why I asked you here. I have a certain... problem that could use your expertise." 

"Maybe I can help." I suggested

"I have a friend, Septimus, a retired turian General. I won't discuss the details, but he wanted me to be more that I could be. We had a falling out. Now he spends his days in Chora's Den drinking and spreading lies about me." She walked closer to me and ran her hand over my cheek. I couldn't help but close my eyes at her touch. She was mesmerizing. "If you would speak to him as a fellow soldier, I believe he will listen and let the matter be."

"What happened between you two?" I managed to say as I opened my eyes

"I respect his privacy too much to go into details. If he wishes to tell you what happened, that is his prerogative." 

I nodded. "What is it exactly that you want me to tell him?"

"Appeal to his sense of honor. Remind him of his position as a General. If you can convince him to stop spreading lies about me, I would be very grateful." She grinned at me. "Now I must ask you to take your leave. I have many clients waiting to see me."

I bowed my head and made my way out of the room. When Kaidan was just standing there, staring at the consort, I nudged him.

"Come on, LT. The Consort is a busy woman."

"Oh yeah, Sorry." He replied as he bowed his head in respect and followed me out of the room and down the stairs. "She's beautiful." Kaidan said with a smile. "I can see why everyone is so fascinated by her."

"I agree, she does have that kind of aura about her." I turned and looked at Kaidan who had a hint of blush on his cheeks. "Come on, let's go get the name of that keeper and continue our tour and go find that statue."

Kaidan nodded as we waved good bye to Nelyna we walked out the door and went to the keeper that was just to the right of us.

_Keeper ID #09 registered name: Grumpy, scans complete. Credits transferred._

"Wonder why his name is Grumpy." Kaidan said curiously.

"Best we don't find out." I whispered as I took a careful step away from the keeper and headed down the walkway.

"Oh, look... there is the statue," Kaidan pointed out as the tall marble statue of a Krogan stood tall in the middle of the lake. We went to the railing and leaned on it, looking at the fountain as it spun swirls and spouts of water across the statue. "If we stop Saren and save the galaxy, do you think they would make a statue of us?"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," I snorted as I looked up at the statue one more time before we continued on our way.

It wasn't until a good five minutes later before we ran into another keeper.

_Keeper ID #21 registered name: Meeko, scans complete. Credits transferred._

I grabbed Kaidan's arm and clung to him as we continued our walk. I enjoyed these past two days with him, loving his company, admiring the 'view'. As I was about to lay my head on his shoulder I heard a voice calling out.

"Do you have a moment, Spectre?"

*sigh*

It was times likes these where I wish I wasn't well known, that I could just stroll on by without anyone bugging me about their problems. I let go of Kaidan and walked up to the elderly woman who smiled at me as I approached her.

"Hello, Spectre. I have a business proposition for you."

"Sorry," I shook my head. "But I've got plenty to do already." 

"Of course you do." The woman bowed her head. "But this would be easy work for you, and I pay extremely well. I'm acquainted with a pair of powerful crime bosses. They're hiding on remote worlds, and I have the coördinates. You could do the galaxy a favor." 

"What kind of defenses would these two have?" I asked curiously, wondering what the woman's true agenda was.

She shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea, but they're certain to be armed. Their partnership soured, and each believes the other intends to kill them. They will be well-prepared."

"I eliminate them, and they you take over and try to eliminate me." I cross my arms. "How stupid do I look?"

She placed her hands up. "While I appreciate your estimation of my bravado, I have no intention of attempting to murder you. You are the first human Spectre, and you are doing important work for humanity."

"Uh huh." 

"Spectre, I have no interest in red sand or slavery. Anyone who does deserves to die. Our needs are aligned."

"Find someone else to do your dirty work. I want no part of a gang war!" I through my hands in the air, I really didn't have time for this.

"Here are the coordinates none-the-less," She stated as she transferred the information to my OT. "What you do with them is your decision. Could you really let these men live, knowing that you can stop them? Goodbye, Commander. It has been a pleasure to meet you." 

"Wish I could say the same." I growled under my breath.

"Well that was unpleasant." Kaidan pointed out as we headed down the Presidium. "Wonder what she was after."

"Well, if they are crime bosses, we will have to check them out. Remind me to pull info on her when I get back to the Normandy."

Kaidan nodded. "I'll try."

As we walked down the path I couldn't help but over hear an argument that was happening next to the transport shuttle. Kaidan lifted a brow as we approached a bickering couple.

"Who are you to tell me what my husband would want?" The woman yelled. 

"I'm the only person making sense now! You're endangering the baby!"

"This baby is the only thing I have left of Jake! I don't care what you think, Michael. It's my decision!" The woman yelled. 

"I know you're hurting, Rebekah, but don't let your grief hurt your baby too!" He yelled back. 

I walked up to them curiously. "Can I help with something?"

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into her." The man threw his hands in the air.

"I don't need anyone to 'talk sense' into me Michael! I'm not undergoing the treatments!" 

The man rolled his eyes and turned to me. "My sister-in-law here is pregnant, and she's refused to let the baby undergo gene therapy in utero." 

"I'm sure she has a good reason." I acknowledged. "I would like to hear both sides." 

"My husband, Jacob, died from a rare heart condition several months ago." She said with grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I frowned as I placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Thank you." 

"There's a chance the baby could develop the same heart condition, but routine gene therapy can eliminate it." Michael stated. 

"A very small chance, Michael, and extranet reports say the therapy could harm the child!" She protested.

"It's less dangerous than the generic enhancements that every soldier in the Alliance receives." He yelled. 

I quickly walked over to Michael and got in his face. "I don't care what your damn opinions are now, you do not yell at a woman in this manner. Sister or not you never yell at a woman especially when she's pregnant. The stress you are putting her under is worse for the baby than either side to this coin." Michael nodded as he let out a deep sigh. I look over to Rebekah. "What are the chances that your child will develop the condition?"

"According to the doctors, there's a one-in-fifty chance. And if my baby develops the condition, medical treatments are available." She explained. 

"Which are nowhere near as effective as simply getting the gene therapy!" Michael exclaimed. 

I glared at Michael, telling him he was yelling again. "What are the chances it could hurt the baby?"

"One in 300, at most." he said softly

"But the extranet articles say there could still be long term complications we don't know about! Don't you understand? If my baby is the one in three hundred, I'll always wonder if I... if I killed my baby for nothing!" Rebekah cried.

I looked from her back to Michael. "It's Rebekah's child, Michael. I think you should honor her decision."

"Damn it!" He cursed. "She's acting blindly out of grief!" 

"I know you want the best for your brother's child, but this isn't your decision." I reminded him. 

"Of course it is!" He opposed. "I'm the closest thing to a father this baby is going to have!" 

I stepped closer to him again. "Then act like it and support the baby's mother! Stand with her when she makes the tough decisions. Did you ever stop to think that your judgment is clouded as well?"

He put his head down and brought it up with glistening eyes. "This baby is the only thing my brother... It's all I have left of him. I need to know that the baby is safe." 

"It's all I have left too, Michael." Rebekah replied softly putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I just want Jacob's child to be safe." He sobbed. "I want to give him that much."

"Then do that, by taking care of the mother." I said as I took as step back. "The baby is going to need both of you." 

"Thank you for talking with us. I appreciate it." Rebekah said sweetly as she grabbed her brother in law by the arm as they went to the transport station.

I let out a deep sigh and sat down on the bench. My hands were in my face. Kaidan sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine. People just exhausted me sometimes with their stupidity."

"That's how the universe works." Kaidan said with a smile as he began to massage my shoulders.

I moaned as his hands worked his magic on my shoulders. "Hmmm, if you keep this up, you might be carrying me back to my hotel room."

There was a moment of silence and I opened my eyes to see the full blush of Kaidan Alenko. I smiled at him and then closed my eyes, as he continued to work his way up my neck and down my shoulders.

After a few moments of me enjoying the Lieutenant's hands, I stood up and offered my hand to help him off the bench. "Come on, we got a few more hours to kill before dinner."

As we walked our way around the outer part of the lake, I had noticed a monument that looked like a mass relay. "Huh, I have to admit...it does nothing for me."

"Do you hear that low hum?" Kaidan asked me as he took a step closer to the monument. I shook my head and tried to listen. "It sounds like it's coming from this statue." He giggled. "Makes my teeth tingle."

I walked up to the Lieutenant and listened carefully then I laughed and slugged him in the arm. "You're just joking with me." 

"Ouch! I am serious," he said as he rubbed his shoulder. "I hear this low hum."

I shook my head as I pulled Kaidan away from the Mass Relay monument. "Come on, let's go before another part of your body starts to tingle."

"That’s not funny," Kaidan exclaimed as we headed over the small bridge and over to where the entrance to the main tower was located. "Oh hey, another keeper."

I looked to where Kaidan was pointing and noticed that Avina was there as well. Hopefully she wouldn't notice as we walked over to the keeper. Before I could get the chance to scan it, Avina turned to us.

"Please do not disturb the keepers."

Well shit.

I pulled Kaidan over to the side. "You need to distract Avina while I scan the keeper."

"What? I don't know how to distract a VI."

"You're an L2, Kaidan...improvise."

As Kaidan walked up to Avina and activated her, I snuck around from behind, carefully scanning the keeper who was busy working at his console.

_Keeper ID #11 registered name: Scooter, scans complete. Credits transferred._

I gave Kaidan the thumbs up and headed over to a potted plant as Kaidan finished up with Avina.

"See, was that so bad, LT?"

Kaidan shook his head and blushed a little as we made up the small ramp to the lower access of the wards were. I couldn’t' help but noticed there was another keeper by the entrance to the lower wards. 

"I wonder if this part of the presidium is important to them. There seems to be a lot of them up here." Kaidan asked as we made our way to the keeper.

"I don't know, maybe with the scans, Corban can tell us."

As we approached the keeper, I couldn't help but overhear an argument with a C-Sec officer and a hanar. "Kaidan, go ahead and scan this keeper. I want to go check out what the commotion is about over there."

Kaidan nodded as I handed him the scanner and made my way over to the arguing duo.

"I have told you before, you're not allowed in here!" yelled the Turian C-Sec Officer

"This one believes it has the right to move freely through this area." The hanar protested

"You're creating a public disturbance! It's against Citadel regulations!"

"This one is unsure why the other would not wish word of the Enkindlers to be spread."

"What's going on here?" I asked approaching the turian officer.

The turian took a deep breath and exhaled. "That hanar refuses to listen to reason! Why can't it act in an orderly and lawful manner?"

"Are there laws being broken here?" I asked with a raised brow

The officer folded his arms. "I am not unreasonable. The hanar is free to spew its nonsense once it purchases an evangelical permit."

"So if the hanar gets a permit, it's allowed to preach?"

The turian shook his head. "No. Registered evangelicals must follow regulations. There are specific areas where preaching is legal. Failure to follow the regulations results in the forfeit of the license."

"So why don't you just arrest the hanar?" It seemed the most logical thing to do.

"I could arrest the jelly, but my superior has requested that I find a solution that does not anger the hanar. The hanar become...vocal when they feel that their religious beliefs are being suppressed."

"If you'd like, I could talk to the hanar for you." I offered

"I have argued with the stubborn jelly all afternoon. You are certainly welcome to try."

I nodded as I made my way to the hanar, looking at him with a questionable glance.

"Do you desire to learn of the Enkindlers?" He asked as he wiggled his body. "Or has the honorable C-Sec officer enlisted assistance?"

"Is this really how you want to represent the Enkindlers?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The truth of the Enkindlers must be made known. They gave the hanar language and gave the universe the mass relays. This one only wishes to spread the truth to any who will listen. There is no intent to cause trouble."

I took a step forward "Is this how the Enkindlers would want you to use this gift of consciousness?"

"The Enkindlers would wish for their message to be spread to all sentient races!" the hanar argued

"The Enkindlers wouldn't wish their message to be spread by breaking society's laws." I noted.

The hanar stayed silent for a moment then wiggled his body again. "This one hears wisdom. Perhaps enthusiasm has clouded judgment in this matter. This one departs now, and will not intrude on the presidium again."

I bowed my head gently and watched as the hanar made his way to the lower wards. I turned to the turian officer who let out a deep sigh of relief. "I see the hanar has left. Thank you for your assistance."

"Happy to help." I smiled as I made my way over to Kaidan who was leaning on a large flower planter.

"Didn't know you were a religious debater, Shepard." Kaidan teased me as we headed to the shuttle transport.

"What can I say? I have many skills." I teased him back. "What was the name of our keeper?"

"His ID was number 06, and his name was Wookie."

"Wookie?" I lifted a brow. "Who comes up with these names?" As we made it to the shuttle transport, I couldn't help but grab Kaidan's hand. "I had a wonderful day, Kaidan. Thank you for hanging out with me."

The lieutenant blushed as he squeezed my hand and let it go. "It was my pleasure, Kate. Thank you for inviting me."

As the shuttle appeared in front of me, I couldn't help but smile as he helped me inside, like a true gentleman. I waved goodbye as the hatch of the shuttle began to close. As the shuttle took off, I couldn't help but lean back and close my eyes. I'm going to need another cold shower when I get back to the hotel room.


	10. Fun and Meeting Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has descriptions of rape, violence, and sex. 
> 
> Shepard helps a few other poor unfortunate souls (pun intended) around the Citadel.  
> Someone from Shepard's past needs her help, but unknowingly, it brings back memories about Mindoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about this story, you can go here: http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847  
> TY for reading! <3

As I entered my hotel room, I couldn't help but lean up against it and let out a deep sigh. Spending the day with the LT was amazing, but damn did it sexually exhaust me. After my sex dream the other night, I was sure to have another one. I headed for the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Instead of a cold shower, I was going to relax in a hot bubble bath. Heaven forbid I'm going to get another chance for a while, due to the fact that the Alliance didn't think bathtubs were a needed necessity on the Normandy.

I turned on some nice classical music from the 19th century and then stripped off my clothes and carefully slipped into the tub. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot water as it soaked into my aching muscles. The music was very relaxing.

My body shivered as I opened my eyes. It took me a moment to get my bearings and then realized I had fallen asleep in the tub. The water was cool and the bubbles were only just small dots of suds. I quickly got out of the tub and dried off, turning off the music that was still playing. I looked at the time on my OT. 1913 hours.

I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, then jumped into the bed and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I saw a turian who looked almost familiar, on the news.

_"After almost two weeks of diplomatic meetings, we were finally able to catch up with General Fideris Vakarian for an interview about his son, former C-Sec officer Garrus Vakarian, and why he decided to leave the Citadel service."_

_"I am unhappy and disappointed in the choice he has made. But, as I had taught both my children, you must choose their own path to follow. I just hope this path Garrus is following doesn't lead him into the dark, like Saren Arterius."_

_"The general has informed us that he will be making political statements about Palaven's military at the diplomatic meeting that will be held on Thessia later this month." The man messed with his omni tool and flipped to the next report. "Two Krogan were arrested earlier this afternoon while trying to jump into the Presidium lake. They told C-Sec authorities that they just wanted to climb the statue of the famous Krogan to honor-"_

I shut the TV off and snuggled further into the covers. My thoughts went immediately to Garrus. What was it like to have a parent not support you in a matter, which you thought was right? I had to admit that I was very lucky to have David Anderson in my life. What would it feel like if Anderson was disappointed in me? I sunk further in the bed. I couldn't even imagine how Garrus was feeling.

I woke up to the sound of sirens going off just outside my window. I sat up from my bed and stretched. Just three more days of R&R before heading back into the traverse in search for the psycho turian. The time was 0800 and my stomach growled, reminding me that it was breakfast time. I got out of bed, put on a pair of denim jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my hoodie and headed out the door. 

The hotel complimentary breakfast looked awful as I walked past the food line and decided to go spend the morning at the Calaborna’s restaurant that was on Kithoi Ward. It was a good half hour ride and luckily I didn't have any suitors trailing behind me.

As I walked in to the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice a familiar face. I walked up to her and smiled. "Doctor."

Doctor Karin Chakwas smiled. "Commander, good morning. Please, join me."

I nodded and sat across the table from her. A salarian waiter came up and gave us a menu. I nodded my thanks as I looked at the Doctor as she took a sip of coffee.

"Hows your R&R been?" I asked her as I looked over the menu.

"Oh, it's actually been quite wonderful. After making sure Normandy was restocked on needed supplies, I have been just relaxing and enjoying the Citadel. I met a few friends of mine that are working at the Huerta Memorial Hospital for coffee yesterday." She smiled at me from her cup. "What about you? I heard you had a very interesting time with Alenko."

I blushed. "You did, huh?"

Karin placed her coffee cup down. "It's nice to see you loosen up a bit. I know these past few weeks have been tough on you."

The salarian waiter came back and I ordered my breakfast and a cup of coffee. As he moved away from the table, I leaned in towards Karin.

"Can you tell me a bit more about the Lieutenant that I might not know about?"

"Kaidan? I never worked with him before this mission. But he has an impressive service record. Over a dozen special commendations."

"Really? He never mentioned that to me." I leaned back in my chair.

"As you well know, he is shy and likes to keep to himself. Another reason it was nice to hear you two had a great time yesterday."

"I notice that he gets a lot of headaches. I can tell he is having one by the way his eyes squint, but he tells me he is fine."

"As a Doctor I can assure you he is alright. It's all part of being a L2. Most of the people who have biotic abilities use the L3 implants while Kaidan is still wired with the L2 configurations. Sometimes there can be complications." I stared at her, my eyes widened and she quickly lifted her hands. "L2's can suffer mental abilities, insanity, crippling physical pain, but don't worry, Shepard. Kaidan's lucky, he only gets the headaches."

I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Doctor."

She laughed at me as she grabbed her cup and took a sip. "You really do like him, don't you?"

I look up at her and nodded. "This stays between us though, even if the whole galaxy figures it out."

She laughed as the waiter came back with my coffee. "My lips are sealed."

"So what made you to wanting to serve on an alliance vessel?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee.

"I enlisted right out of med school. Earth always seemed boring to me, too safe, too secure. I figured the colonies were teaming with exotic adventure. I wanted to travel the stars, tending the wounds of tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls." She laughed as she shook her head. "Turns out military life isn't as romantic as I'd imagined. But humanity needs the alliance if we want to keep expanding in the traverse. And the Alliance always needs good Doctors. So I stayed on and did my part."

She was a good doctor, and I was lucky to have Doctor Karin Chakwas as my Chief Medical Officer. As I leaned towards her, I couldn't help but ask. "Any regrets? Ever think you made the wrong choice?"

She leaned back in her chair, her coffee cup still in hand. "Sometimes I think about opening a private practice back on Earth. Or taking a position at one of the new med centers, like HMH, or somewhere in the colonies. But there is something special about working on soldiers. If I left the Alliance now, I'd feel like I was abandoning them."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you stayed with us."

As the salarian waiter came out with both of our food, she couldn't help but smile back at me. "So am I."

The Doctor and I talked for another hour or so before we decided to seize the day. "Thank you for the breakfast company, Doctor. We will have to do this again."

"I would love that, Shepard. Enjoy the rest of your R&R."

We waved goodbye and then I headed to the transport and hailed a shuttle. I knew I had a few errands to run, and wanted to get them done before spending the rest of my R&R shopping. My first goal was to find Garrus, to make sure he was okay. I messaged him on my OT and luckily he answered.

_"Shepard, good morning."_ he sounded happy. 

"Hey Garrus, I just wanted to know if you were okay," I paused for a moment. "I saw the news last night about your dad."

_"Oh, you saw that huh?"_ his tone dropped a few notches. _"Well, don't worry about me, Commander. He will either get over it or he won't. It's not really my problem."_

I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, but I didn't want to sound like a mother hen. "As long as you are okay, I just wanted to check in on you."

_"Thank you, Shepard, but really, I am fine."_

I smiled as I leaned back against the shuttle seat. "You up for some lunch later today?"

_"You bet, there is this placed called Flux, and I heard that it has pretty damn good food and it's got quazar. Feel like gambling some of those hard earned spectre credits?"_

"You're on, Vakarian. I'll meet you at Flux say 1400?"

_"See you then." the voice of the turian clicked as we broke the link._

As the shuttle continued its destination to the embassies my OT link started to beep. I raised my brow as I hit the button.

"Shepard here." I said with a questionable tone, not knowing who's ID it was that was contacting me.

_"Commander Shepard? I'm sorry to bother you. This is Lieutenant Girard down in the docking bay."_

The Lieutenant had a very thick French accent. "Hello, Lieutenant, how can I be of help?"

_"There's a woman here, uh... She was rescued from batarian slavers a few weeks ago. She's from Mindoir. I guess she was taken in the raid on your town."_

My eyes grew wide. "She's been a slave for the past thirteen years? Is she alright?" my heart was starting to race as I quickly changed the coördinates to C-Sec.

_"Not really, she's a little messed up. She got free somehow and grabbed a gun from one of my guys. Now she's holed up here in the docking bay. She, uh... She says she wants to die. I hoped you'd talk to her. It's a long shot, but you went through the same thing. The raid. I figured maybe you could talk her out of her tree."_

"I'm on my way, Lieutenant. Sit tight."

_"Anything you can do would be great. I don't want to..." there was a pause and the I could hear Girard sigh. "She's been through enough. I'll have my men stand by for you."_

As the com link broke, I couldn't help but sit at the very edge of my seat. My heart was racing and thoughts began to cloud my mind. Another survivor of Mindoir? My hands clenched into fists. I tried to take a deep breath. Ten minutes later I jumped out of the shuttle, raced into the elevator and headed up to the docking bay.

As I approached the docking bay, I noticed at least seven armed guards. I walked over to Girard.

He quickly saluted me. "Commander, good to see you."

"Wish it was under better circumstances. Where is she?" I asked as I looked around the bay.

"Behind those shipping containers. I've got a sniper positioned, but I don't think we'll need him. She's only a danger to herself." He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small package. "We've got a sedative to calm her down, but we can't get close to her. Every step we take gets her more wound up."

I gave him a lifted brow. "You seem awfully worried about her."

He stuttered. "I-I'm ju-just doing my job, Commander." he blushed as he handed me the sedative.

"I hope I don't need it. But I'll try to take care of her. Tell your men to stand by."

Girard raised his hands. "Don't push her to hard. If she seems liable to pull the trigger, back off or walk away. I'm willing to wait her out." He saluted me. "Good luck, Commander."

I took a deep breath and carefully made my way over to the containers. The girl was standing behind them, hiding a gun in her hand. I took a step closer and she quickly pointed the gun at me.

"Stop!" she cried. "What do you... What are you?"

The young woman had a buzz cut, most likely the batarians had cut her hair. Her eyes were blue, and her skin was pale like porcelain. She had tiny scars on her face, and larger scars on her arms. She must have gone through hell and my heart sunk at the thought.

I gently raised my hands. "My name is Kate Shepard. What's your name?"

She shook her head. "Animals don't get names. The masters put their symbols on her. Hot metal all over her back." The girl cried as she took a step back, her back now resting against one of the crates. "She screams when they do it."

I felt a lump in my throat as I saw the look of terror in her eyes. _Fucking batarians!_ "You're not an animal, you're human just like me." I took a step forward. "What did your parents call you? Do you remember them?"

The girl looked at me. "She remembers a lot of things." She lowered the gun and ran her hand over her face. "Talitha. They call her that. She- She doesn't remember the rest."

My eyes widen at the name. _Talitha Gibson. Caitlyn and I used to watch her and her brother from time to time._ I wanted to help her remember, to tell her that she was not alone in this awful memory.

"Talitha, do you remember me? I'm Kate, Kate Shepard. We use to play in the fields and chase butterflies."

"No, no!" her hands went to her head. "Fires! Smells of smoke and burning meat. Animals screaming as the masters cage them. As they put the metal to their backs! Put the wires in their brains." Talitha slid down the crate, in a cradle position. She whispers. "She pretends to be dead. If she's dead, she can't work. But they know. She hopes they'll leave, but they put her in the pen." I took a deep gulp as Talitha looked up at me. We both had tears in our eyes and I gently went down on my knees. "She didn't fight." Talitha sobbed. "She was already broken when they put the wires in."

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered. "No one blames you for staying quiet and hoping they'd go away. There are many times I wished that they would go away too."

"She doesn't want to be there anymore. In the pen, in the cages. Lying quiet while they do things to her."

_I ran as fast as I could to the house, dragging Caitlyn with me._

_"Mom, Dad!" I yell as our house is burning._

_My mother runs to me, screaming. "Run, Kathryn. Take Caitlyn and run-" I heard my mom scream as a flash of white light illuminated my surroundings._

_My eyes widened as I saw the burning corpse that used to be my mother. I turned to see where my father could be, but I can't see him. I quickly turned to Caitlyn as she was screaming from the horrific encounter she just witnessed._

_"Caitlyn, I need you to run. Get out of here!!" I quickly grabbed the closest thing I could for a weapon._

_"No, I won't leave you!"_

_"Don't argue with m-" I gasped as I saw a batarian grab Caitlyn from behind and threw her on the ground. I charge at him, knocking him with the rake that I had picked up. "RUN CAITLYN!"_

_"Kate, behind you!" I heard my sister say as I quickly turned around to see two more batarians. I try to swing the rake, but it was no use. The rake fell to the ground as did I._

_Before I knew what was happening the two batarians were on me. One held my hands as the other leaned over. His sharp teeth smiled down at me, his stinky breath close to my face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked as he smelled the air. "Well aren't you sweet."_

_"Get off me, you ugly excuse for a-" The side of my cheek stung as I heard the echo of the slap. I cried out as the four eyed monster ripped apart my clothes, exposing me._

_"You're going to learn your place, human." he spat as he began to unbuckle his pants. "You will learn to obey your new master."_

I closed my eyes, trying to get the image of what Talitha described out of my mind. She was raped, just like me. The thought of it made me sick and I fell back against a crate, my hands shaking. Talitha looked at me.

"You shake too? From the things the masters have done?"

I nodded. "My parents were killed along with my sister. My friends, all the people who I loved." I looked at her. "What happened to your parents?"

She bit her lip. "She sees them. They're yelling. Run. Hide. They hit the masters. But the masters, they have lights and hoses. Daddy's he-he is melting." Talitha sobbed as I gently grabbed her hand. She quickly pulled away. "She-She doesn’t want to see that! Don't make her look. Don't look! Stupid, Stupid!!"

"You have to remember, Talitha. I know this hurts, but you must remember. Think."

Talitha lowered her head. "When she thinks, water comes out of her eyes. The masters beat her when she wastes water. So she doesn't think anymore." I noticed her looking up at the docking bay ceiling. "She sees them. Mommy and Daddy. Burning in white light. Melting. Going to pieces. They can't even say anything to her." Tears began to fall and I couldn't help but cry as well. "They're dead, Kate. They try to save her, and the masters burn them. Can she stop remembering now? Please?" I let out a deep sigh as I scooted next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but give her a big hug. "Why aren't you like her?" she asked me. "Broken. Only fit to dig and carry."

"I am broken, Talitha." I said sadly as I ran my hand over her arm. "I don't think anyone can ever fix me from experiencing that part of my life. I hate the bastards that did this to you and me, I hate everything about them. I wish they would all die, burning like how they burned your parents and mine. How they killed my little sister as she tried to save me from being raped and tortured. But, you have to keep living and fight. To honor the ones that tried to save you, you can't give up."

"How did you escape the masters?" she asked

I ran my hand over her shaved head. "I fought. How did you escape?"

"Other animals came for her. They attacked the masters and took her away."

I took a deep breath as I pulled out the sedatives. "Talitha, this will make you sleep. If you fall asleep, they'll take you to a place where you can get better."

"Please don't leave her." she cried out.

"You’re going to be safe." I promised as I placed the sedative in her hand. "I'm always here if you need me."

Talitha took the sedative and then looked at me. "Will she have bad dreams?"

I smiled as I shook my head. "No. You'll dream of a warm place. And when you wake up, you'll be in it."

"She'd like that. It hurts when she- when I remember me. But she wants to remember."

Talitha closed her eyes and fell asleep on my shoulder. I let out a deep sigh and ran my hands over my face. Tears fell as I placed my head on my knees. It was a good ten minutes before I heard a voice that made me look up.

"Commander?" It was Lieutenant Girard. "Is it over, is she okay?"

I carefully placed Talitha's head on the floor gently and I stood. "Yeah, she's fine. She took the sedative. She wants to get better, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Commander. That means a lot. I didn't want to hurt her. It's just, when I saw her curled up into a ball, shivering..." there was a pause. "She was only six when they took her. Why the hell are we out here if we can't even keep a little girl safe?"

"Because the batarians are nothing but ruthless sons of bitches and they have no conscience or soul. That's why you and I are here. To fight the evil and keep the galaxy safe one person at a time. Don't wring your hands over her, help her."

"Yes, Ma'am." The lieutenant nodded. "Thanks for your help, Commander. We are taking her to the counseling center. They'll help her get better. Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine, Lieutenant. Glad I was able to help, keep me informed of her progress okay?"

Girard nodded as I made my way to the elevator. As the doors closed behind me, I couldn't help but sit on the elevator bench and let out a deep sigh. Another innocent victim of the fucking batarians. It made me just sick at the thought of what they had done to six year old, Talitha.

After the ride down to C-Sec academy and the fifteen minute ride to the markets, I decided that it was best for me to get a drink. I needed one, and I didn't care that it was close to 1200 hours. It was 5'oclock somewhere right? As I made my way to a bar called Jace's, I glanced on all the shops that surrounded me. If the Citadel had one thing, it was shops up the Kazzoo. As I walked by a dress shop, I couldn't help but admire the beautiful dress that was encased in the window. It was beautiful, with long purp-

I blinked as I noticed a familiar figure just passed the dress, looking at other dresses on a rack. I made my way into the store and smiled as I approached her.

"Tali!" The quarian probably jumped two feet into the air and all of a sudden I felt bad. "Sorry."

"Commander, Oh-" She let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I was just-surprised to see you here. What are you doing in a dress store?"

"Oh-I-I just wanted to-take a look at them. They're so pretty, wish I had one of my own."

"Quarians don’t wear dresses?" I asked that before I could think.

"No, we can't wear them because of our environmental suits." her voice seemed low and disappointed. "I just- wanted to..."

"Oh bull pucky!" I grumbled as I looked at her. "We're going to get you into a dress."

"Shepard, I-"

"Hey," I hollered at an Asari employee. "I would like for my friend here to try on this dress."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." The asari said. "We are not allowed to have quarians try on clothes due to medical reason of-"

"Look, she isn't going to take off her suit." I grumbled as I grabbed the dress Tali was looking at. "Never mind, where's the dressing room?"

The Asari looked at me dumbfounded and then pointed to the far corner of the store. I grabbed Tali's hand before she could protest and I made my way into the fitting room with her. I unzipped the beautiful purple gown.

"You have a small figure, go ahead and step into the dress." I said with a smile.

"Shepard, I don't think this is a good idea." She said a little nervous.

"Stop that, we're going to do this." I reassured her as she took a step into the purple puddle of fabric. I raised the dress and made it where the spaghetti straps sat carefully on her shoulders. I told her to turn around and she did, and then I zipped her up.

"Commander, I-"

"Tali, I know you think this is silly, but you can't let your quirks of being a quarian stop you from what you want to do. You want to try on a dress, then try on a dress. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Tali turned and looked at me. "Shepard, you're just amazing!" She hugged me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and look...even though it's probably not the most fashionable thing; you are now a quarian wearing a dress."

Tali looked into the mirror and ran her hand over the silky fabric. "You're right, I am. Would you like to wear a dress with me?"

I couldn't help but smile. "You bet, let me go get the same dress."

As I walked out of the fitting room, I couldn't help but smile. It was amazing how that quarian cheered me up so much that I didn't even think I needed that damn drink. I grabbed the purple dress a size bigger than me and made my way back into the fitting room. I placed the dress over my clothes and Tali couldn't help but laugh as she zipped me up.

"We are quite sexy." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around hers. "Want to go strut our stuff on the Citadel?"

"But don't you-"

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, come on. Let's show the universe quarians can wear dresses."

Tali nodded as we walked out of the dressing room together. I am sure we got some pretty weird looks from the other customers, but I didn't care. As a gift, I paid for Tali's dress and mine and then we made our way out of the store arm in arm.

"I am supposed to meet Garrus up at Flux in about half an hour for lunch, you wanna join us?"

Tali nodded. "I would love too! I heard they have good food."

As we made our way to Flux, I couldn't help but smile as we got some strange looks. Good! It was time to show them that the first human spectre wasn't afraid of anything...well... except maybe thresher maws.

It only took Tali and I about fifteen minutes to reach Flux. As we entered the lounge, I couldn't help but look at Tali who was swaying back and forth at the music. I saw Garrus at one of the far tables and we made our way to him.

"Garrus," I smiled as Tali and I sat down. "Hope you don't mind, I dragged Tali with me."

"Hey, not a problem." Then he looked at me oddly. "Umm, Commander. Why are you wearing a dress over your clothes?"

"To show the universe that Tali can wear a dress just as good as I can."

He looked at me and then to Tali and then back to me and shrugged. A human waitress came up to me and sighed. "Welcome to Flux. I'm Rita, can I take your order?"

She sounded like something was bothering her and I couldn't help but ask.

"Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, I...don't want to bore you with my problems." she smiled at me.

"Please, I am interested to hear what you have to say."

"Well, okay. My sister Jenna left here to go work at Cora's Den. The problem is, she's working as an informant for C-Sec. You know, eavesdropping on the people there."

"Fist's dead though, so why would she still be there." Garrus butted in.

Rita shrugged. "I don't know, but if they find out what she's doing, they'll kill her."

"Being an informant is a dangerous job." I stated.

"That's what I have been telling her. I don't know. Sometimes I think she stays there just to spite me." she sighed.

"Do you know who her contact at C-Sec is?"

Rita shook her head. "No, it's all very secret. Last time I asked an officer, he told me to stay out of it for 'Jenna's safety'."

"After I get done here with my friends, I will head down to Cora's Den. Maybe I could help her understand just how dangerous that place can be."

"Would you?" She gave me a bright smile. "That'd be great! Just don't...tell her I sent you." I nodded. "Well, I probably should take your order. What can I get you?"

I looked at the menu for a moment and ordered the American French Dip sandwich with an extra pickle. Tali ordered some sort of dextro meat sandwich and Garrus ordered some sort of soup. As Rita gave her thanks, she walked away and I couldn't help but sway back and forth to the music.

"This has a very nice rhythm." I said.

"For most," Garrus said. "You almost never see the keepers here. Most likely it’s the music that keeps them away."

"But the music is so interesting." Tali said with a laugh as she swayed back and forth. "I wonder if I can find a copy to bring back to the flotilla."

"You're joking right?" Garrus asked.

Tali laughed as Rita brought us the drinks we had ordered. As she walked away, I noticed Tali looking over at Garrus. "Do you ever regret leaving Citadel Security to pursue Saren, Garrus?"

Garrus snorted as he took a sip of his drink. "Fighting a rogue Spectre with countless lives at stake and no regulations to get in the way? I'd say that beats C-Sec."

Tali laughed. "I'm pleased that the imminent destruction of all organic life has improved your career opportunities."

I laughed as Garrus shook his head. "Thanks, Tali." there was a pause. "Can I ask you a question?" The quarian nodded her head. "The quarians endangered the entire galaxy when they let the geth break free. Do you think your people are properly contrite?"

I sucked in a breath as Tali sat there speechless. I wanted to kick him under the table for asking that question but before I could do so, Tali leaned to him. "Do the Turians properly contrite for releasing the genophage upon the krogan?"

Garrus gave her a questionable look. "You're assuming that sterilizing them was a mistake."

"Was it?"

I sucked on my straw as Tali and Garrus talk about their debate. Just as I thought Tali was going to seriously kick the turian's ass. She smiled. "Garrus, I won't say that making the geth was a huge mistake. I am hoping though that one day my people will find our way back home, and that peace will be made. Don't you want peace with the krogan?"

Garrus nodded. "Yeah, but unless there really is going to be a reaper invasion, I don't see that happening."

I saw Tali grab his hand and squeeze it. "There's always hope."

Rita brought our food out and I couldn't help but smell the aroma of my sandwich. Damn, I was hungry.

We spent the next hour eating and visiting with each other. As Rita took our dishes away, I wiped my mouth with my napkin and then looked at my two dextro friends. "You two wanna come with me to Cora's Den?"

"Sure, Shepard, although I don't think I want to go there with my dress." Tali stated.

"I know, we can take them off and have them delivered to the Normandy. Garrus, I would like you to come if you can. Maybe you can help with finding out what is going on with C-Sec and Jenna."

"I'd be happy to." the turian smiled.

We all got up from the table and I headed to the counter to pay. A Volus approached me. "Thank you... for dining with Flux. I hope you... had an enjoyable meal?"

"I did, thank you." I was about to pay, but Garrus shoved me aside.

"Sorry, Shepard. Lunchs' on me."

"Why thank you." I smiled as I looked at the Volus. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Owner, cook, and bartender. I've even been known to dance a little when the mood strikes me. Sorry, the name is Doran. Flux is a restaurant, among other things. We got some quasar stations up stairs... if you're interested."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled as I shook his hand. "I'm Commander Shepard."

"Awww, the famous Commander Shepard. I'm honored. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I nodded. "Actually, can you tell me anything about the sisters working for you?"

"Well... Jenna left to work at Chora's Den. Now her sister Rita is all worried she might be in some kind of trouble. Not much chance Jenna will change her mind, though. She's a stubborn one. But, if she wanted to come back, I'd take her in a second. The customers loved her."

"Thank you, Doran." I smiled as Tali, Garrus, and I made our way out of Flux. I unzipped Tali's dress as Garrus unzipped mine and we both slid out of them. "We'll take these to the transport station and have them delivered-"

"Commander Shepard? Excuse me, Commander Shepard!" I turned my head and noticed a reporter standing by a pillar.

"Oh god, not another one." I moaned.

"I can get rid of her like I did the last one," Garrus pointed out as he took a step forward.

"No, no..." I sighed. "Let's see what she wants." I was praying this wouldn't turn out me having to punch someone.

I walked up to her and noticed Garrus was right behind me, making it blankly obvious that he was not to be reckoned with. I liked having a turian bodyguard.

"Can I help you?" I asked the reporter.

"Commander, I'm Emily Wong. I'm a journalist investigating corruption on the Citadel. You recently took down a man named Fist, reportedly a member of some sort of organized crime ring. Did you find any evidence in his office? Is there anything you can share with me?"

I looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. If it could help spread the word of how bad Fist and Chora's Den was, who was I to stop her? "These OSDs might have the information you're looking for." I transferred the information over to her OT.

"Whoa, you got Fist's files? This could be even bigger than I'd hoped! Thank you so much, Commander." She tried to offer me some money, but I denied it.

"You're very welcome, Miss Wong." As I walked away, I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. "Well that went better than I thought."

"I like her more than Miss Al-Salami." Garrus stated as we headed to the transporter shuttle.

After about ten minutes of coming up with the right materials, I sent the dresses to the Normandy. Then we all jumped into a waiting shuttle and headed to Chora's Den. After about a half hour ride, we arrived and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Last time we were here, we were getting shot at." I said to Garrus. "Keep your guns close, not sure what will pop out of here next."

Tali and Garrus nodded as we made our way into Chora's Den. I noticed Jenna right away, she looked amazing like Rita. I also saw Septimus sitting at a table nursing his drink.

"Wow," Tali said as we passed a few strippers. "Dancers are highly respected among my people. But I get the feeling these women are not held in high esteem."

I walked over to Septimus and crossed my arms. He looked up from his glass and then leaned back in his chair. "Aww, Commander. Hmph. What do you want?"

"I'm here on Sha'ira's behalf. Your lies are hurting her."

"Good!" he yelled. "Her lies have been killing me for days." I looked at him as he looked into his glass. "I've seen a lot of horrible things in my days and there's only one woman in this damn galaxy that helps me forget it."

Garrus rolled his eyes. "This is pathetic. What could a woman do to put you in this state?"

"Cause she rejected me. Me! Septimus Oraka, general of the turian fleet!"

I looked at him. "Is she really worth it? There are other fish in the sea."

He looked at me. "I don't want another 'fish', Commander. I want her, and her alone." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, kid, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but don't waste your time."

I sighed as I placed my hand over my brow. "General, did you ever win a battle by moping in a bar?"

"Ha, war!" he laughed as he leaned in his chair. "That's what this feels like all right." He sighed. "How did I let it come to this?" I shrugged. "So you think it's that easy? Just straighten up and act like a general?"

"It damn well couldn't hurt." Garrus said annoyingly.

"Huh, maybe you're right, Commander." Septimus shook his head. "Sha'ira's worth the effort... even if she won’t have me back."

"This is no place for someone of your stature, General." I said with a smile.

"Alright," He pounded his fist on the table. "I'll go to her... after I've had a cold shower. Or two. Say, you're a bright kid. Would you be interested in earning a few extra credits?"

I looked at him oddly. "What do you want me to do?"

"There's an elcor diplomat out there who believes Sha'ira gave up his secrets."

"Why would he think such a thing?" Tali asked before I could.

"Because I told him. Look, I just need you to convince him of the truth. Take this datapad. It shows where I got all the info. It will exonerate Sha'ira and convince the elcor."

I was curious if this was the elcor that I had met at the Elcor/Volus embassy office. "Who do I deliver this too and where can I find him?"

"His name is Xeltan. He's an elcor diplomat. He's over in the embassies complaining about Sha'ira to the Elcor ambassador."

I nodded. "I'll deliver it as soon as I am able too."

"Thank you, Commander. Well," he lifted his glass. "Here is to soldiers acting like soldiers." He took a big last gulp of his drink and placed it on the table. "You know, you might make a good general yourself one day." he smiled at me as he got up from the table and left.

"What an embarrassment to the turian military." Garrus sighed.

"He'll be fine," I promised as I placed my hand on Garrus's shoulder. "Besides, you can't tell me you never had a woman problem."

"Never." Garrus said blankly.

"Then you will one day." I teased. "Now, let's go talk to Jenna."

We made our way over to the bar and I smiled as Jenna was placing an order for a half tipsy salarian. "I'll be right with you," she smiled and I smiled back. After a few moments she came up to me. "How can I help you?"

"Jenna?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I leaned in and whispered to her. "I need to talk to you about your work with C-Sec."

She laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my customers."

"Damn it, Jenna, this isn't a game! These people are dangerous." 

"Now you sound like my sister!" She hissed. "Why is everyone so concerned about me? I can take care of myself. I need to go. I'm not a stripper. I don't get paid to stand around and look pretty."

Jeanna stormed off and all I could do was let out a sigh.

"She puts on a brave face." Tali stated.

"Garrus," I leaned up against the bar and looked at him. "Do you think anyone at C-Sec could help us?"

"I don't know, Shepard." Garrus sighed. "If she is deep undercover, then my hands are tied."

I looked at Jenna who was with another salarian customer. "I guess we should go deliver the bad news to Rita."

As we headed out the door, a turian bumped into me and then grabbed my arm. My eyes widened as he looked at me. "If you got questions about Jenna, meet me at C-Sec academy." he whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked

He pushed me away. "Push off!" he faked a slur. "I never did nothing to you. Damn newcomers, think they can run the place."

I noticed Garrus watching the turian as he stumbled away.

"That was odd," Tali stated. "What was he trying to tell us?"

"That was Chellick." Garrus pointed out. "My old partner."

"I guess we better head to C-Sec and find out what's going on." I stated as we walked out the door and headed for the terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is not a thing to be taken lightly. If you know a friend or family member or even someone you hardly talk to that has been raped, don't sit by and do nothing. They can't fight this by themselves, no matter how strong they seem on the outside. With your help, they can put that person behind bars; to serve a sentence as severe as the crime is called for. Bring rapists to justice. Call your local rapist hotline or go online to http://www.rainn.org/get-help/help-a-loved-one  
> It's never too late to help someone.


	11. Diplomacy and Asari Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with Garrus and Tali, and a little one on one chat with Sha'ira <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY for reading my story... if you are interested in learning more about this story, please head on over here...  
> http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-CH-11-356698776
> 
> Special Thank you to Manda and Yoshi for the beta <3

When Garrus, Tali, and I arrived at C-Sec I had noticed that there were a lot more officers running around then before. I turned to look at Garrus who also seemed to notice.

"Something big is going on around here." Garrus pointed out as he escorted us to Chellick's office.

"Do you really think Jenna is in danger?" Tali asked as we walked passed a few officers.

"The only way we can find out is to ask," Garrus said as he stepped into Chellick's office. I noticed the deputy sitting at his desk. "Chellick, what the hell is going on?" Garrus asked.

"Come in and close the door, I want to discuss this with you in private."

I took a deep breath and nodded as we entered fully into the office and Garrus closed the door. I walked over to the turian detective. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful emerald eyes, they were mesmerizing.

"No offense, Commander, but what the hell were you thinking?" he asked me annoyingly.

I raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You could've blown Jenna's cover."

"We were just getting information, Chellick." Garrus pointed out.

"I gathered that, Garrus. I know you guys are thinking its cold letting her take all the risk. But we're keeping a close eye on her, I promise."

I crossed my arms. "Do you really need to risk her life to get the information you want?"

Garrus placed his hand on Chellick's desk. "What is this all about, Chell? You and I were partners once; if you can't trust me who can you trust?"

"Of course I trust you, but this job isn't easy and it's unpleasant. I'll take help anywhere I can find it, and Jenna offered. But since you're so concerned with her safety, maybe there's a way we can help each other." Chellick leaned in his chair.

"Always thinking ahead, Detective?" Tali asked

Chellick looked at Tali. "It's all part of the job," then he turned to me. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

I looked at Garrus and then back to the green eyed turian. "What about Jenna?"

"I do have several contingencies; she's just my option 'A'." I gave him a glare. "Fine, I will cut her loose, even get her out of Chora's Den, no strings attached. But... that still leaves my case unsolved. I could really use your help, Commander, and you too Garrus."

I nodded. "I'll help you, but I'm going to need details." I sat down at his desk.

"I'm trying to track down an illegal arms producer. I just need some of their product. Thanks to Jenna's Intel, I've learned there's a seller here on the Citadel. I want you to meet our man, his name is Jax. Pick up the mods and bring them back here. They'll give me everything I need."

"Why are you so concerned about these mods?" I asked as I leaned back in the chair.

"We have access to some of the most sophisticated weaponry there is. It's what gives us our edge. What happens when we lose that edge?"

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No, I'm not."

"He's not." Garrus sighed. "These give criminals an advantage, Shepard."

"We can't afford to let them keep it, either." Chellick finished.

"Maybe I can persuade Jax to tell me where these mods are coming from." I suggested.

Chellick leaned towards me. "No! You tip Jax off and all my leads will disappear faster than you can say 'bad bust'." 

"Alright, where can I find this Jax?" I asked as I stood up from my chair.

"Jax is down in the lower level of the markets, here in the wards. I'll send word through our channels that you're the buyer." I nodded. "Good luck, Commander."

As we walked out the office, I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "This is wrong, Garrus."

"It seems wrong, but Chellick is right, this is the only way to keep an edge on the crime here. Look, the markets aren't that far from here, we can just take the elevator up if you want."

I nodded as we headed to the lower C-Sec elevator and stepped in. It was only a matter of seconds after we moved that some news broadcasted over the com.

 

_"In remembrance of Eden Prime, we present another profile in courage with Servicemen Nirali Bhatia. A devoted wife and talented chef, Serviceman Bhatia joined the Alliance military under the deferred education plan. After finishing her service, Bhatia planned to open a restaurant. Instead, she gave her life protecting the colonists of Eden Prime. For more profiles in courage, or to explore opportunities in the military, please visit the Alliance military on the extranet, keyword 'courage'."_

I lowered my head in remembrance of those lost at Eden Prime. So many people lost their lives due to Saren and the geth. I knew Ash had taken Eden Prime a little more personal than the rest of us, and I didn't blame her.

_"In entertainment news, Francis Kitt announced plans to direct "Hamlet" with elcor cast members. The production will open dramatic theater to the elcor with a Hamlet who use elcor body language and pheromones. Kitt claims that he is also excited by giving a human audience the chance to judge Hamlet by his deeds and not his emotions."_

"Hamlet? What is this Hamlet, Commander?" Tali asked as I stood there with wide eyes.

"A play, but... an elcor Hamlet? I don't think that would be very...interesting. Hell, Hamlet in general isn't very interesting."

"Is it any better than Hanar poetry?" Garrus asked me as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Probably not." I said with a giggle as we walked out. I noticed a C-Sec officer standing just by the transport station and Garrus must have known him because he threw up his hands.

"EDDIE!"

The C-Sec officer turned around and smiled. "Garrus!"

They shook hands and I couldn't help but smile as Garrus introduced me.

"Eddie, meet a very good friend of mine, Commander Shepard. Shepard, meet one of the best human officers I have ever worked with, Officer Eddie Lang."

"Wow, thee Commander Shepard? I saw the monument at Akuze. They've got a whole section about you there. It's a miracle you survived."

"Looks like you have a fan," Garrus teased me.

"Sorry," Eddie blushed. "I've just never thought I'd meet someone like you in person."

I shook Eddie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddie. How do you like working here on the Citadel?"

"This place is amazing! I've been here almost a year and I still haven’t seen a tenth of it. The Presidium's just so beautiful. Good place to go and relax. But, I have to admit that I really like it down here in the wards. There's always something going on somewhere. Like that new club that just opened a few months ago, Flux."

"We've been there," Tali said with a smile. "I love their music!"

"They're music is awesome, I even have a copy of it."

Tali wanted to ask him for a copy, but I knew she was embarrassed, so I asked. "Hey, can I get a copy of it?"

"Oh, sure!" Eddie said he transferred the file to my OT. "There yah go, Commander."

"We probably should get going." Garrus pointed out.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed. "It was nice meeting you, Eddie." I smiled as I shook his hand again. "Thanks for the music."

"Not a problem, it was nice meeting you too. Garrus, see you around and good luck."

"Thanks, Eddie, you too."

As we walked away from Eddie, I noticed a keeper and walked up to him to scan him.

_Keeper ID #16 registered name: Cheeto, scans complete. Credits transferred._

We walked up the stairs and headed to the markets. It was a nice five minute walk, and I couldn't help but over hear a human and turian arguing.

"Look, I remember it was you. I remember your face!" The human yelled.

"Really? That's impressive. Usually you humans can't tell one turian from another." the turian said unimpressed.

"This was the place! Now, are you going to give me a refund or not?"

"Do you have your proof of purchase?" the turian asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I wanted to intervene, but Garrus must have caught on as he continued to push me away. "You can't solve everyone's problems, Shepard."

"But, I can-"

"Hey, look!" Tali said as she pointed. "A keeper in the far corner."

I looked to see where Tali had pointed and I couldn't help but smile. "Good catch, Tali." I said as I made my way over to the keeper.

_Keeper ID #02 registered name: Stix, scans complete. Credits transferred._

As we made our way to the stairs that lead us to the lower markets, I heard a gasping voice and I couldn't help but look over. It was a man, probably in late 20's or early 30's. He had blond hair, 

"Is that really... WOW! It's you!" he exclaimed as I looked at him oddly. "You're Commander Shepard, the hero of Eden Prime! I am so honored to meet you!" he bowed his head to me.

I was happy to have my turian bodyguard beside me. This guy seemed a little off to me and wasn't sure what his agenda was. "Nice to meet you," I shook his hand. "And you are?"

He seemed a little bit star struck as he looked at his hand I just touched. "Oh, my name is Conrad, Conrad Verner." He then looked at me. "They say you killed more than a hundred geth on Eden Prime!"

"They say a lot of things," I smiled. "I was too busy killing them to count." 

There was a moment of silence before Conrad spoke again. "Hey, I know you're probably busy, but do you have time for a quick autograph?"

Garrus tried to hold back a laugh and I quickly looked at him, giving him a dirty look as I took the piece of paper from Conrad's hands. "Of course, anything for a fan." I smiled at Conrad. "Here." I handed the paper back to him.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it. My wife is going to be so impressed! I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy you a drink." I jabbed Garrus in the ribs as he tried to hold back another laugh. "Thanks again!"

Conrad waved as he walked away and I waved back. As soon as the fan was out of sight, Garrus raised on his tip-toes. And tried to impersonate Conrad. "Oh Commander Shepard, it was so nice to meet you and you're just the best thing. I want to do more than just buy you a drink."

"Garrus Vakarian, you keep this up and I am going to hang you by your toes and have Wrex drool on you."

Tali couldn't help but laugh. "Now that is something I would go and see."

"You know I am teasing, Shepard." Garrus said as I grumbled down the stairs. "But you must admit, you do attract a lot of odd people."

"Including you?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Hey, I am anything but." Garrus tried to defend himself.

"Uh huh," I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the lower markets. I noticed Jax right away, he was with two other krogan. "Let’s get this over with." I sighed as I walked up to the krogan.

"Hold it, that's close enough, army." yelled the krogan as he lifted a hand. "Do you have my payment?" he asked.

I crossed my arms. "Do you have the mods?"

"Show her the goods." Jax ordered as one of the other korgan flipped the small case open.

Garrus looked at the mods and then nodded. "Looks good."

"Damn straight it is!" Yelled Jax. "These mods are the best on the market. Now, hand over my credits."

I pulled out my pistol and pointed directly at him. "I'll just take the weapons."

I heard Tali gasped and Garrus eye’s widened. Jax took a step back, glaring at me. "What the hell are you playing at?"

I looked at him for a second longer before I smiled and lowered my gun. "Here's your money, Jax." I handed him his credits.

"Sense of humor, huh? It's gonna get you killed one of these days, army." he grumbled as he counted his credits. "Come on boys, we're done here."

I placed my gun back in my holster as I watch the krogan leave. I turned and noticed Garrus glaring at me with his arms folded as Tali had her hands on her mask.

"Keelah, Shepard. You scared me."

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Garrus asked me.

I slapped him on the shoulder as I walked passed them. "You have no idea. Come on, let's go deliver these mods to Chellick."

As we made our way back to C-Sec I couldn’t help but overheard the same human arguing with the turian.

"It's a bank statement. It shows that I bought something from you and when I bought it." the human protested.

"Well, thank you for buying from me, but this still doesn't prove you purchased that item from my store."

"But I didn't buy anything else here!" the human threw up his hands.

"Garrus, we really should-"

"No," Garrus said as he pushed me passed the merchant counters.

I sighed as I turned my head to look back at the turian who seemed more annoyed then before. Maybe Garrus was right, I probably shouldn't get involved.

Ten minutes later we walked into Chellick's office. The turian looked up at me and smiled. "Commander, I hear you have something for me."

I handed him the brief case. "Here's your shipment, Chellick."

"Excellent! This is everything I need," He said as looked at the mods. "Hmm, maybe more than I need. Here, Commander," The green eyed turian handed me some credits. "Take this. I won't need-"

"No, I didn't do this for-"

"I insist," Chellick smiled. "You helped me out, and you helped Jenna out."

I sighed as I nodded and took the credits. Chellick looked at Garrus. "Vakarian, we sure do miss you around here."

Garrus shook his hand. "I really can't say the same, but I do miss hanging out with you."

"Yeah, that reminds me." I smiled at Chellick. "What's this I hear about you and Garrus stealing Pallin's car and turning it pink with steamers awhile back?"

Chellick looked at me and then laughed. "That was a good night. Garrus needs to tell you the story."

"He only told me a part of it." I pouted.

"Well you won't hear it from me." Chellick teased. "It was nice meeting you, Commander. Now if you will excuse me, I have some other business to take care of."

I nodded as I watched Chellick leave his office and then turned and looked at Garrus.

"This use to be the office we shared while I was at C-Sec." he said

"So you do miss it." Tali teased

"Nah," Garrus shook his head. "Just the people."

"Well you two," I let out a little yawn as we headed our way to the transport station. "I think I am going to call it a day. Think I will order some pizza, bring it back to the hotel room and just stay in." I turned to Tali and gave her a hug. "Thank you for a wonderful time today. I had fun with our dresses and hopefully you did too."

"Oh yes," She smiled as she gave me a hug. "Thank you so much for everything today. I had so much fun."

"Oh, before I forget...here is Flux's song." I transferred the music over to Tali.

"Thank you, Shepard."

I turned and looked at Garrus. "Thanks for lunch and hanging out with me, big guy."

"You're welcome, it's been a very interesting day." Garrus said as he patted my shoulder. Then he looked at Tali, "Well Kid, if you're up for some touring of the Citadel, I know a great dextro club we can go to for dinner."

"I would love to hang out, Garrus." Tali smiled as she clapped her hands. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well you two have fun." I said as they both headed to upper elevator as I hailed a shuttle.

After about 45 minutes of picking up my dinner and the ride back to the hotel, I entered my room with a sigh. I placed the pizza box on the bed, kicked off my shoes and threw my hoodie across the chair. I grabbed what was left of my champagne and jumped into my bed. As I flipped the box opened and grabbed a piece of pizza, I turned the TV and surfed through the channels.

I stopped as I noticed a turian movie had just started. "For the Honor of Palaven." I leaned up against the headboard as I began to watch the movie, the rest of the evening just slipping away.

 

My eyes drifted open at around 0900 hours. I sat up from my bed, stretched and then snuggled with my pillow another ten minutes before finally deciding it was time to get up. I crawled out of bed, took a nice hot shower, and was out of the hotel room by 0940. I decided to eat a small breakfast at the hotel before heading up to the embassies to see if Xylan was there at the Elcor/Volus office.

I didn't reach the embassies until around 1020 due to morning traffic. As I stepped out of the shuttle, I heard a familiar voice shouting my name.

"Skipper!"

I turned to see Ashley walking down the steps from the embassy lounge. I couldn't help but smile as I approached her.

"Ash, good morning."

"Good morning, where are you off to?"

"Well, I have a few errands to run today. I am hoping to have everything done by tonight so I can at least have another day of full R&R before having to head back to the Normandy."

"Want some company?" She asked

"Sure," I smiled as we headed up the stairs to the office. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No," She shook her head. "At least not that is on a pacific agenda anyway. I heard scuttlebutt saying something about catching a Blasto movie, but I don't know if I want to see it. I heard it was pretty bad."

"Sometimes the bad movies are the good movies." I noted

"With great joy, welcome back human." Ambassador Cylan said as we stepped into the office.

"Cylan," I smiled as I walked to him, placing my hand just on the side of his cheek, greeting him. "How are you, Ambassador?"

"With great happiness, very well."

"I am glad to hear, and what about you, Ambassador Din? How are you today?"

"Humph," the volus grumbled as he folded his arms. "Fine, fine."

I shook my head and then turned to look at the Elcor who was still standing in the same place I had found him in a few weeks ago. _Wow._ I thought as I walked to him. Sha'ira must have done a number on this guy.

"Ash," I said with a low whisper. "Can you go scan that keeper over there while I go talk to this heartbroken Elcor?"

Ashley nodded, trying to look like she wasn't up to anything as Din eyed her carefully. I made my way up to Xeltan and smiled.

"Hello, I just wanted-"

"Sincere apology human, but I am not in the best of moods to-"

"Xeltan," I smiled as I lifted my hand. "I'm here to help with your problem."

"Curious. What do you know about the consort and her relationship to me?"

"Well, a few weeks ago you told me you were having some problems with the Consort. I wanted to help out, so I went to talk to her. The consort didn't reveal your secret. It was a turian named Septimus."

"Unbelieving. I know this Septimus and he could not learn my secrets. The only way he could learn them is from the asari Consort." he replied. 

I held a data pad up so that Xeltan could read it. "Here is the information."

"Confused. This is difficult to fathom. If the turian could learn this on his own...dismayed, anyone can discover my secret." 

I placed the pad on a desk and then gently placed a hand on his furry forehead. "It's going to be okay. Septimus is a powerful man and it wasn't easy for him to find."

"Relieved." he said as I took a step back. "I suppose you are correct, human. Thank you for this information." He paused a minute then continued. "Startled realization; I must speak with the Consort. She will be most displeased with my actions. Anxious request., please human, if you will excuse me. I must go."

I couldn't help but smile as the Elcor diplomat stomped his way out of the office.

"Thankful," Cylan said as I turned to him. "That was a great thing you did, Commander. Approving." He then turned to the volus. "You see, Din, not all humans are all that you say."

"Humph," Din looked at me. "I'm sure the Earth-Clan stands to profit from this in some way."

"Din," I smiled as I lowered down to his level. "What can I do to make you trust me?"

"Nothing. All Earth-Clans have an agenda and are up to no good."

"What happens if one day I have to save your life, or help you out in a rough spot?"

Ashley stood by my side and then began to recite a poem.

_Trust is earned  
But once violated  
It’s difficult to regain_

_When do you trust?  
Who do you trust?_

_You trust with your mind  
You trust with your heart  
You trust with honor  
You trust with pride  
You trust with expectations  
But is putting trust in someone worth it?_

_Tell me, is it?_

_I’ve tried to trust  
But ended up with betrayal  
And cannot allow it to occur again_

_I opened my mind  
Opened my heart  
But only received  
A shattered heart  
Now I know not to trust so easily _

Din said nothing as I placed my hand on his tiny soldier. "I know trust has to be earned, Ambassador, and I hope one day I can have your trust."

I stood up and turned to Cylan and gently bowed my head. "Good day to you both,"

"With happiness, to you as well human."

As we made our way out the office I couldn't help but look over at my chief. "That was a great poem, Ash."

"It seemed appropriate to say."

"So, what was our keeper's name?" I always loved to learn the little guy's names.

"Oh, it was keeper #14 and his name was Hopper," I stopped in front of Udina's office and peeked in. Udina wasn't there but I did notice David Anderson sitting at the far left desk of the office, and I heard him talking to someone.

"You know that's impossible, right?"

"Oh come on, you deserve some R&R. Come see me." It was Kahlee

He leaned closer and whispered something that I couldn't make out. I looked at Ashley and smiled as I bolted in. "I agree, Sir. You totally should go!"

Anderson quickly looked at me as Ash and I fully walked in. "Katie, I didn’t see you there."

I walked up behind his chair and put my arms around his neck as I peeked over to see Kahlee's face on the view screen of the console. "Hey you," I smiled at her.

"Kathryn, it's nice to see you. Although, you do look like hell."

I pouted. "Thanks." I sat on the edge of his desk. "You really should go see her."

"You know damn well I can't." He leaned in his chair. "Udina would-"

"Udina can go suck on a krogan nut." I exclaimed. "You deserve to-"

"Kathryn, you know David is right. Even though I want him here," I hinted a little flirtation in her voice. "He has a job to do there on the Citadel."

I failed yet again at playing Cupid. But it wasn't fair, if anyone deserved some R&R time it was Anderson. I sighed as I stood up from the desk. "I have some errands to run before I spend the rest of the day shopping." I kiss Anderson's cheek without even thinking it. "Bye Kahlee."

"Bye Kathryn."

Ashley saluted to Anderson before we left the office.

"Wow, I never realized how-close you two are." Ash said as we headed down the steps of the embassies.

"He's my family, Ash. He's all I got."

Ash placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. "You have Normandy and her crew...and we're all family, right? I mean-even though there are something’s I don't really agree with, I-"

I look up at her. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip and we stopped just at the bottom of the stairs. "You promise not to be mad at me?"

"Ash, we are friends, you can always tell me your thoughts. Remember, open door policy."

She sighed. "Alright," She took my hand and led me to a private section of the embassies. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good conversation. "I think that you are too trusting with the aliens, Commander."

"What do you mean?"

"Wrex, Garrus, Tali, Liara, they have done nothing to let them have your trust. Should they really be-I mean-"

"Oh no, not you too." I sighed as I placed my hand on my forehead. "Look, they're our allies, Chief, our friends."

"I know, but-"

"But what?" I crossed my arms.

"Look as noble as the council members seem now, if they're backs are against the wall, they'll abandon us."

"Of course they will, but Garrus, Wrex, Tali, and Liara aren't part of the council."

"Look, if you are fighting a bear and the only way for you to survive is to sick your dog on it and run, you'll do it." She let out a breath. "As much as you love your dog, it's not human."

"Ash, we have to work together. Out of all the people, I never expected you to be racist."

"It's not racism, not really. I agree with the volus ambassador, but in a different aspect. The alien races are always going to be more important to them than humans are."

I let out a sigh and then placed my hand on her shoulder. "You need to remember as well, that it can be humans who can betray as well. I trust Garrus, Wrex, Tali, and Liara more than I do Udina, and he is human."

Ash looked at me. "I-" there was a pause. "Good point, I just-I'm sorry I brought it up."

"You don't need to trust all aliens, Ashley, but you don't need at least give them a chance to earn your trust."

Ash smiled at me and then nodded. "I will, Skipper. Thank you for listening to my little...rant."

"Anytime, Chief." I said as I took a step back. "I need to head over to see the Consort, I will see you later?"

Ash smiled. "You bet, I think I might go see that Blasto movie anyways with Kaidan. He always seems to think I enjoy these things."

"And you do, don't you?" I teased as I walked her to the transport shuttle.

"Perhaps," she smiled as she stepped into the waiting shuttle. "Thank you again, for the talk. I'm sorry if I stepped on any toes."

"No no, you're fine. I want all my officers and friends to tell me what is bothering them. I can't fix anything if I don't know it's broken."

I waved to Ash as the shuttle departed and I let out a deep sigh. I turned to see if Saphyria was in, but she wasn't. I decided to take the long walk to the Consort's office and began to walk over one of the lake bridges. The Presidium was indeed beautiful. It was only a good ten minute walk before I stepped into the main lobby. Nelyna wasn't at her podium and my mind instantly thought that she was probably hanging out with her sister.

"Hello, can I help you?" came a human voice.

"Hi, I'm here to see Sha'ira, she is probably expecting me."

"You're name?"

"Commander Shepard."

"Oh my, Shepard. You're from the Alliance? My brothers a private back on Earth." She smiled. "Have you been home recently?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "Sorry, I haven’t' been to Earth in a few years now."

"Oh," she seemed sad. "Let me see if Sha’ira is wishing to see you. Please, have a seat and I will be with you in just a moment." she smiled as she made her way around the corner and up the stairs.

I sighed as I sat down on a pink chair that was across from a Salarian who was sitting on a couch. He looked at me in awe and I couldn't help but smile. 

"Wow," he said as he looked at me "Even you humans find the consort irresistible?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "She does have that desire about her," I smiled and then I leaned to him. "I didn't think salarians had a sex drive. Do you find the consort sexually irresistible?"

"Well, I..." he blushed as he nodded. "Salarians usually don't have a sex drive, you're right. But for some odd reason we are attracted to Asari." He coughed. "Especially the Consort."

I smiled at him and then noticed the human attendant approaching me. "Commander Shepard, Sha'ira will see you now."

The Salarian winked at me, I think, as I walked passed him and up the stairs to the consort's office. I took a deep breath and entered. She was sitting on her couch with a smile on her face. "Commander," she said as she stood. "I recently received a lovely note from Septimus. Thank you for speaking with him. Even the Elcor diplomat has withdrawn his campaign against me."

I bowed my head gently. "I was happy to help, Consort."

She gently brought her hand to my cheek. "You are to kind, Commander. But I would not expect you to help me out of the kindness of your heart. I also have one more thing to give you, if you're interested." 

"I'd be honored." 

She grabbed my hand. "I offer a gift of words. An affirmation of who you are and who you'll become... I see your heart, full of hate and sorrow. Unyielding. A wall between you and everyone that has come cross paths. You never hide your strength, it suits you well. This is who you are, but it's not who you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness. Remember these words when doubt descends, Commander."

I closed my eyes as she let go of my hand and I couldn't help but felt a tear go down my cheek. I opened them and smiled at her. "Wow," I wiped the tear away. "You have quiet the gift, Sha'ira."

She looked at me and then offered a seat on her couch. "There is more I wish to discuss, if you will allow it."

I nodded as I sat on her couch, and with a few moments she sat beside me. She turned to me and smiled. "I have felt the anger in you, Commander. I know what the batarians have done to you, you must not let it cloud your heart."

"Easier said than done," I said as I lowered my head. "Everyone that I had ever loved died that day because of them."

"Do you hate them all?"

I looked at her and nodded. "If they all just disappeared from the face of this galaxy, I will not shed a tear."

"Even the batarian children?" I opened my mouth to protest and then closed it. I didn't answer I just lowered my head and looked at my feet. I felt her hand on my knee and looked up at her. "Hate is a dark path, Commander. You must not follow it. You must forgive them, or you will find no peace."

"It's so hard," I said with a gulp

"But there is someone who wants to share those burdens with you, even if he doesn't know it yet."

I looked up at her with a questionable look. "Who?"

She smiled at me. "The one who will always be at your side, no matter what obstacles block your path."

"Kaidan," I whispered. "I...how do I tell him how I feel?"

Sha'ira smiled as she leaned on the couch. "When the time is right, you will know. But for now, just trust your heart and don't let the hate win."

I leaned back on the couch as well and closed my eyes. The thought of telling Kaidan how I felt was a littler nerve racking, but maybe Sha'ira was right. Maybe having him in my life will make all this hate I have go away. I opened my eyes again and turned to her.

She nodded as she stood up, offering her hand to help me. I stood and gave her a large hug, feeling her aura surround me. "Here, in light of your efforts with the elcor ambassador. I would like you to have this small trinket." she took a small charm off her wrist and placed it in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the beautiful gold charm.

"A small mystery. I have never learned its true purpose, but I sense it is time for me to pass it on." She smiled as she ran her hand over my cheek again and then backed away. "And now, I must ask you to leave, I have done everything I can for you."

I nodded. "Thank you again, for everything."

As I walked out the door, I couldn't help but lean up against the wall and let out a sigh. The talk with Sha'ira was more exhausting then I thought. I gently ran my hand over my brow and I looked at my Omni tool. My eyes widened, it was 1400 hours. When I had closed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. Sha'ira was truly remarkable.

I made my way down the stairs and felt a hint of blush hit my cheeks as the same salarian was there watching me. I knew what he was thinking, but I ignored him as I walked out of the lobby. Since most of my morning and midafternoon was gone, I just decided to go ahead and head back to my room. The experience from Sha'ira exhausted me and I just wanted to relax.

As I made my way to the transport shuttle, my OT beeped.

"Shepard here," I said with a smile, knowing who was contacting me. "Did you decide to go on that hot R&R date with Kahlee?"

 _"Katie, you really are going to be the death of me. And no, I'm not going to go see Kahlee, at least...not right now."_ There was a pause. _"You sound tired, are you okay?_

"Yeah I'm fine; I was just heading back to my hotel room for the rest of the day. I wanted to do the rest of my errands, but the meeting with the consort took a little longer then I wanted it too." There was silence. "OMG, it was nothing like that."

_"I don't even want to know, thank you. Look, I want to have dinner with you before you head back on the battlefield, just you and me."_

I smiled. "I would love too, where do you want to meet?"

_"My apartment. I don't want anyone ruining my date with my girl. I will have the food catered there."_

"So dinner tonight?" I asked.

_"I have a meeting tonight with drell Ambassador Elijus. How about 1830 tomorrow?"_

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled. "I'll see you then."

 _"Enjoy the rest of your day, Katie."_ he said as he broke the comlink.

I couldn't help but smile as I hailed a shuttle. I never had the chance to spend much time with Anderson since I became a Spectre. It was going to be nice to spend tomorrow evening with him, just the two of us.


	12. Last Days of R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final days of the crews R&R before heading to Noveria. WOOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and for more information on what my story is about, you can go here http://belanna42.deviantart.com/art/ME1-World-Without-End-Intro-347997847

When I walked into the lobby of the Hulken hotel, the salarian manager approached me with a smile. "Ms. Shepard, good evening."

"To you as well, Chivan." I smiled. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Good, good...all things considering. Damn krogan poker games." He coughed. "Here, I have a message for you."

I lifted a brow as Chi handed me a pad.

_Dearest Kate,_  
I hope you remember me, I am Tylaris, the turian who rode with you in the shuttle to the Spinikar cafe a few days ago. I know you have a boyfriend, but I just want to get to know you better. Please, meet me for dinner tonight at the Star Dust Restaurant on the upper part of the Bachjret ward at 2890 CT, my treat. I really hope I get to see you.  
~Best Wishes,  
Tylaris 

I couldn't help but let out a groan as I looked up from the pad. Chi was already behind the counter and I quickly went to him. "Did you see who dropped this off?"

"No, I was out. It was here on my desk when I came in. Since you are the only 'Kate' in our registry I thought it would be for you. Was I mistaken?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "Thank you for the message."

Chi bowed his head gently as I made my way to the elevator. As I walked into my room, I let out a deep sigh. 2890 Citadel time...what was that in standard time? I quickly translated the time. 1900 hours. I looked at the time and it was just a bit passed 1600. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go on a dinner date with this turian. What was his agenda? 

After an hour of pacing the hotel room and biting my lip, I decided to go ahead and go. What was the worst thing that could happen? I would make sure to pack my pistol, just in case the turian decided no was not the answer he was looking for.

I took a hot shower and grabbed a pair of tight denim jeans and a shirt that Ashley got me that said 'Born To Be Wild'. I didn't want to dress up fancy, due to the fact that this wasn't a hot date, it was just dinner. I had just over an hour to get to the Star Dust restaurant, so I grabbed my pistol, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my hoodie and headed out the door.

About forty five minutes later, I stepped out of the transport shuttle and made my way into the restaurant. I noticed Tylaris right away as he waved to me. I smiled as gently raised my hand and walked to him.

"Kate, thank you so much for coming," he smiled as he offered me a flower that I hadn't recognize before. He then led me to our table and pulled out the chair.

I had to admit, he was quite the gentleman. "Thank you for the flower," I smiled as I smelled it. "It's beautiful."

"Translated in your language, it's called a bird's bleeding heart." Tylaris stated.

The flower was beautiful, I had to admit. It was pink at the tips then got red as it got closer to the middle. The aroma of the flower was amazing too.

"It's lovely," I smiled as we ordered our drinks from an asari waitress and then looked at the menu.

The Star Dust Restaurant had many varieties of dextro and levo type foods. It took me a good few minutes to look over the menu before deciding on having just a plain old hamburger. I placed my menu down onto the table and looked up to see Tylaris still looking over his menu.

I had to admit, he was handsome. He reminded me of Nihlus in away with the dark skin and green eyes. But instead of the white markings that the late turian spectre had, Tylaris had two dark green markings streaking down the side of his cheeks and one streak from his forehead to the tip of his nose.

The Asari waitress came back with our drinks and smiled as Tylaris placed down his menu. "Are you two ready to order?"

Tylaris and I both nodded and I went first. "I'm going to have your Galaxy class cheese burger with a side order of your spicy onion rings. Umm, hold the tomatoes."

The Asari nodded. "And for you, Sir?"

"I'm going to have the louza, with a side dish of sradis root, please."

The asari nodded then departed with our menus. For a few moments we were both silent, not sure how to start the conversation. Finally, he broke the ice.

"So tell me, was that human really your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "He isn't no, but-" I held out a finger. "I do like him, so no hanky panky…got it?"

Tylaris tilted his head. "Hanky Panky?"

"Sorry, human saying."

"I see, well-" Tylaris smiled as he raised his glass of what looked like sparkling water. "To you and Mr. Lucky."

I clanked his glass with mine and took a sip. "You don't have anyone special?"

Tylaris shook his head. "No, I was seeing someone a few months ago, but-that didn't end well."

"Oh," I frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you're Cinderella is out there somewhere."

"My what?"

I couldn't help but chuckle this time. "You're soul mate, you're life partner."

"Oh," Tylaris nodded. "You were talking about a Vasna. A Vasna is what we call our bond mates."

"Vasna. That's a beautiful term."

"And you believe that this Mr. Lucky is your Vasna?" The turian took another sip of his drink.

It took me a few moments to think about it and then nodded. "I think so, maybe. I don't know, I haven't even-" I looked at him oddly. "Why am I telling this to you, I barely know you?"

Tylaris smirked. "It's the best way to get passed the awkwardness, Kate. And now that I know you’re not available, I am more comfortable about what I can say around you. It’s probably just a turian thing."

I nodded. “You’re right. So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Tylaris. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in training here at C-Sec academy. On my final year now. If I pass the final exam, then next year I will be in senior training. I am hoping to have a full time position here on the Citadel in three years, give or take."

"Wow, your family must be proud." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Actually, my dad is quite proud of me. He was a C-Sec officer for fifteen years before he retired and started to work as a diplomat on Palaven. My mother hates that I’m here though. I'm the 2nd youngest of five kids, and all of us except for my little sister are off doing their own things. She really wanted me to stay on Palaven with her."

"I can understand that." I nodded.

"Yes, but she is also that type of mother that worries for me all day and all night all year long. I swear I have to call her at least 3 times a week so she doesn't think I got shot somewhere in the wards. My two older brothers are C-Sec officers as well, but she doesn't worry about them. My oldest sister, well-if mother should worry about anyone, it's her. She's always been the drama queen."

"You're her baby boy, Tylaris. I can see why she would be more coddling to you then to any of your other brothers." I tried to hold back a giggle as I saw the annoying look on Tylaris's face.

"What about you, Kate? Do you have family here?"

I shook my head. "My family died 13 years ago by the batarians."

"Oh," Tylaris lowered his head. "I'm so very sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled. "I do have someone here who is like a father to me. He sorta adopted me when he found me on Mindior."

Tylaris smiled as he intertwined his hands. "I'm glad you have someone, Kate. No one should ever be alone in this universe."

"I agree," I smiled.

We probably talked for another ten minute before our dinner got to us. I had to admit that I was enjoying the turian's company. I was trying to avoid him finding out that I was Kate Shepard, the Spectre. But, as things turned out...that didn't happen. 

"Excuse me, are you Commander Shepard?" came a soft voice and I turned to see a little asari child with big blue eyes looking up at me. 

I smiled as I wiped my mouth with my napkin and nodded. "I am, little one. And what is your name?"

"I'm Caris. I was wondering if- well- can I have a picture with you?"

"Sure," I picked up Caris and placed her on my lap and placed my cheek against hers. Another Asari, who I guessed was Caris's mother (or father), took a picture of us with her Omni Tool.

"Thank you." Caris smiled as she gave me a tight hug and jumped off my lap.

"You're welcome, have a wonderful night." I turned back to my plate and noticed Tylaris staring at me. "What?"

"You-you're Commander Shepard? Like thee Commander Shepard? The one that is the hero of Eden Prime? The first human spectre?"

I let out a sigh. "I didn't want you to find out. I'm sorry."

"But-oh spirits...I'm an idiot." Ty said with a hint of panic.

"No, you're not an idiot. Look, there are times when I just want to be myself without anyone knowing who I am."

There was silence and then he smiled. "Well, it's an honor, and I am really happy that you did decide to dine with me tonight."

“The honor has been mine.”

After about another hour of eating our meal, and talking about everything but geth and Saren, Tylaris escorted me back to the hotel. As we entered the lobby, I couldn't help but give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner. I had a wonderful night. I'm glad I made a new friend."

The turian blushed and bowed my head. "I'm glad I made a new friend too, Commander. I-"

"No, do not call me that. I'm Kate." I scolded him with a slight tease.

"Kate, I had a good time. Thank you." 

As the turian departed the lobby I noticed Chi grinning at me behind his desk. "Did you have a pleasant evening, Commander?"

"I did," I smiled back at I twirled the flower in my hand. "Good night, Chi."

"Good night." the salarian said as I disappeared into the elevator.

The next morning came early. It was Saturday and I had to do a few more errands on the citadel before our departure. I decided to have breakfast at the hotel, which I really did have to complain to Chi about the horrible taste of the eggs and bacon. After my quick breakfast I headed out the door and to the shuttle transport. It didn't take long before the shuttle arrived and I got in, smiling as two salarians jumped into the shuttle with me.

My first destination was the Citadel tower. I had been putting off telling Admiral Kohuku about his men, and it was probably best for me to just get it over. The Admiral deserved the right to know... the soldier's families had the right to know.

The shuttle ride to the tower took a good fifteen minutes, which was okay with me. It gave me time to think of how I was going to tell the Admiral. I stepped out of the shuttle and took a deep breath. I then made my way over to where I was guessing the Admiral would be. As I had guessed, he was standing at an alliance console yelling at some poor soul on the other end of the comm.

"Look, I'm waiting to speak with one of the Councilor's assistants. They must- No, I am not going to barge my ass into their office." He noticed me standing next to him and he eyed me carefully. "I'll call you back." He then turned at me fully and I quickly saluted.

"Sir."

He saluted back. "Commander Shepard, isn't it?" I nodded. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Did you send a team out in the Artemus Tao Cluster?" I already knew the answer, but I had to clarify.

"Yes, that's right. They went missing about a month ago. I've been trying to find out what the hell happened to them, but I keep getting the runaround from alliance brass." he then looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you know something about this, Commander?"

I bit my lip and nodded as I handed him the bag that had the soldier ID tags in them. "I found them, well-what was left of them anyways. I'm sorry; they ran into a thresher maw."

Kahoku took a step back surprised. "A thresher maw? That's not-" he shook his head. "My men wouldn't stumble into a thresher nest! At least not the entire unit!"

"Someone lured them there with an alliance distress beacon. Placed it perfectly so they would land right beside the thresher nest."

Kahoku slammed his fist into his other hand. "Damn it! I had a bad feeling ever since my team disappeared. An alliance beacon used as bait, my unit wiped out, and nobody seemed to know anything about it!" He was shouting now, and I can understand his anger. The events that happened on Akuze...it was almost the same thing. He let out a sigh and sat on the bench and looked into the bag, pulling out a dog tag. "Captain Jason Hernandez." he said quietly as I sat next to him. "He was a damn good soldier. One of the best, that's why I picked him to lead this unit." He sighed and looked at me. "Thank you for bringing these, Commander. I speak for the entire families when I say that this was very much appreciated. Now, I need to do my part and write a letter to the families and then figure out what the hell is going on around here."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Sir?"

"Not now, Shepard. But I will let you know if I find something out." We both stood up from the bench and he shook my hand. "Thank you again for your service. Make us proud out there."

I saluted. "I will, Sir. Thank you."

I watched as he headed to the shuttle transport. I was guessing he was heading over to the embassies where he could have a little privacy in the Alliance office. I decided to take the elevator down to the presidium, since my next stop was heading over to see the hanar merchant that had set up shop over by Barla Von's office.

As I made my way to the elevator, I couldn't help but over hear a man talking to someone. "No I haven't found his ship yet and I am worried. I was hoping you- no I was just trying to- look, if you hear from him let me know, I am worried about him." The link broke and I looked at him oddly. He turned to me. "Sorry, I'm on break. If you need a Citadel tower tour, you will need to head over to the touring station just over there." He pointed to a desk but I quickly shook my head.

"I overheard you say someone was MIA. Maybe I can help." I smiled

"Hmmm, maybe you can. You're a solider right?"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me." I offered my hand. "I'm Commander Shepard, and I'm a Spectre."

"A Spectre? I heard they were thinking about letting humans into the ranks. About damn time." The man chuckled as he shook my hand. "I'm Garoth, It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander."

"Thank you."

"Since you are a Spectre, you can go anywhere you want right? Even out in the Traverse?"

"I'm the Captain of the SSV Normandy and we are actually heading that direction Monday morning."

"My brother's the captain of a ship called the Majesty. It was crossing the Traverse a few days ago when it disappeared. Just dropped right off the grid."

"Hmm, possibly mechanical failure or they got attacked by pirates, slavers, or mercs." I said as I raised my hand to my lips.

"I am hoping it's not the latter, Commander. I'm not giving up on my brother, not yet at least. I've got the coordinates for the last transmission from his vessel."

"Was there anyone else looking into this?"

Garoth shook his head. "No, no one. I was on the comm just a few moments ago with my sister. Her and William are pretty close and was hoping she found something out, but-" he let out a sigh. "My brother is just a small independent trader; ships like his disappear in the Traverse all the time, and I'm just-worried."

"If your bother is still alive, I'll find him. Send the coordinates to the Normandy and I will have them checked and calculated before we leave Monday."

"Thank you so much, Commander." Garoth said with a smile. "This means a lot.”

I nodded as we traded information. Then, I watched him head over to the tour desk. I let out a sigh and then headed down the flight of steps and into the elevator. I sat on one of the elevator benches as it made its way down to the presidium. About a minute passed, and the news started to broadcast.

_"Emily Wong investigates corruption on the Citadel and uncovers a full-blown crime syndicate that would have corrupted the Council senate. Join us at 1234 hours for the full story._

_Reporter Khalisah al-Jilani is hospitalized after a bad interview with a krogan, down in the lower wards. Reports say that al-Jilani had provoked the korgan into admitting that the genophage was the right course of action during the time of the rebellion. Doctors and nurses are telling reporters that the injured reporter will make a full recover in a few days."_

"Hah, the bitch deserved it," I said to myself.

I stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later and made my way over across the bridge. I couldn't help but stop at the mass relay statue again, concentrating to hear the hum Kaidan Alenko claimed he heard. I still didn't hear anything. I shook my head thinking that Kaidan probably was just going nuts and made my way pass the gardens, and to where the hanar had set up his shop cart.

He had a lot of things for sale. Weapon mods, armor, a few plushie toys for the kids, and...was that bubblegum? I picked up the package of gum and smiled. I hadn't had a piece in a while, due to the fact that it was against regs to chew it while on duty.

"Good day, Human. This one is pleased to see you here in my decadent Emporium." The hanar said happily

I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time with the jelly fishes of the galaxy, and it seemed like this one was nice enough. "Who are you?" I asked him as I ran my hand over a purple feather boa that was hanging on one of the sides of the cart.

"This one's face name is Delanynder, though many in this place simply refer to it as Delan."

I couldn't help but ask. "Why do you say refer to yourself as 'this one' and 'it'? Is it part of your culture?"

The hanar wiggled his body. "For the same reason that humans are so inquisitive. Yes, it is part of our culture. Specifically, hanar only refer to themselves in the first person with family or intimates. And we rarely do so with others species, it's just our way."

"Oh, well thank you for telling me about that." I smiled as I looked at the case full of weapon mods.

"You are welcome, human. Please take time to examine the find goods this one has for purchase, all of great worth."

I nodded as I took a few minutes to look around the hanar shop. Emporium? It looked more like a thrift store. After about fifteen minutes of just browsing the shop, I looked up at Delan. "I think I am going to get the gum, this feather boa just for the hell of it, and this odd looking coin."

"The coin is part of the volus culture. Most people refer to it as a good luck charm."

"Perfect, by the looks of things, we're going to need all the luck we can get." I halved joked

I paid for my items, told Delan it was a pleasure to meet him, and then headed to the transporter pad. I had just enough time to grab some lunch and do a bit more shopping before having to head over to Anderson's for dinner.

As I sat in the shuttle all by myself, I couldn't help but grab a piece of gum and stuck it in my mouth. I closed my eyes as the flavor evaporated on my tongue. Oh how I had missed this. I placed the gum pack in my front pocket and then pulled out the purple boa, Tali was going to love this. Then I grabbed the coin and looked closely at it. On one side, there was a picture of a building. On the other side it had scripture on it, but it wasn't in a language I had ever seen before. I would have to remind myself to ask Liara about it when I saw her.

Just then my OT beeped and lifted a brow as I saw who it was? I opened the channel and sat up straight, not that he could see me or anything.

"Admiral Hackett, this is unexpected."

"Commander, I am sorry for disturbing you. I would have sent this message to your private voice mail, but wanted to contact you with this information personally."

"This sounds important." I said as I leaned forward.

"It is." the deep voice confirmed. "We got a situation here and I know you're the only one that can handle it."

"Of course, what do you need, Sir?"

"There's an Alliance training ground where we test weapons and technology in live fire simulations."

"I assume something bad happened."

"Indeed. One of the VI's we use to simulate enemy tactics and drills is no longer responding to our override commands." there was a pause. "It's gone rouge."

"Damn," I whispered. "So this thing is thinking on its own then?"

"No, this is a virtual intelligence, not a true AI. It's not self-aware, and it can’t' access any external systems."

"Can't we just blow the damn facility up?" I asked. "That way none of the other VI's are infected?"

"We have shut down all other VI's, Shepard. And I know what you're thinking, but we need them. Virtual intelligence support is critical to our military success. VI's process thousands of status reports and react in nanoseconds. No human can do that."

"What would you like me to do then, Sir?"

"I need you to fight your way through the training ground of the VI core on Luna and disable it."

I let out a deep sigh. "So, Earth then?"

"Yes, and while you're there, admire that view. You probably won't see her again for a while."

I knew what he said was probably true. And even though I wasn't born or raised there, Earth would always be my true home. "Don't worry, Admiral, I will take care of the VI threat and take the time to see Earth, even if it is just for a day."

"Good, glad I didn't have to order you to do it. Good luck out there, Shepard. Hackett out."

I let out a deep sigh and rested my head on the headrest of the seat as the transporter shuttle continued to stay on course to the main shopping strip on Zakera ward.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon at the shopping strip. I had to admit it was nice to browse the shops and just have some alone time without anyone bugging me. I actually half expected to be mugged by people who might recognize me, but they seemed to be so busy shopping to really notice.

As I walked around the corner, I noticed a familiar face and waved. "Lieutenant Gerad." I shouted as he turned.

"Aww, Commander Shepard!" the French C-Sec officer smiled as he bowed. "It's wonderful to see you."

"And to you as well. Have you heard anything about Talitha?"

"She is suffering," he said sadly. "But, we are taking it day by day. I try to go over to see her as much as the doctors allow me." He let out a sigh. "Thank you again for helping her, I am hoping that in a few years she will learn to love herself again."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Gerad, when I say that it can take longer. Hell, I am still not fully over it. Just let her see that what happened to her wasn't her fault."

"You can count on me, Commander. I will try to be there for her whenever I can."

I patted him on the shoulder as I walked away. "I know you will."

As I entered my hotel room, I decided to spend the last few days on Normandy. I wanted to get caught up on the paper work that I knew was waiting for me. It took me a good hour to take a shower, gathered all my things and put them into my duffel bag. I looked at the room one last time before swinging my bag over my shoulder and headed to the lobby. When I got there, I walked over to where Chi was standing and I handed him the key.

"I'll be spending the next two nights back on Normandy. Thank you for the wonderful room and the service."

"Oh, Commander, it was a pleasure to have you. Quite honored in fact. Please, if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here."

"Chi, you really are the sweetest thing." I said as I leaned in and gave a small peck on his cheek. "Take care, oh and just for future reference… change the breakfast menu to Oatmeal and Pancakes."

"You bet, Commadner. Good luck on your mission." he smiled.

About 45 minutes later I walked on to Normandy. I had to admit, I missed the girl. I walked through the CIC and waved to one of the officers that was working at her console. I headed down to the lower deck and was surprised to hear music coming from the mess hall.

"Oh yeah, well I bet you can't do this!" I heard a voice and I couldn't help but peak in.

There was a party going on. Rainbow streamers covered the ceilings and walls. There were balloons, lots and lots of balloons. The Skeleton crew was having fun as well. I couldn’t help but smile as I leaned up against the door frame, watching as my crew laugh and dance.

"Hey Monica, turn up the music!"

As the music began to play, one of the crew members quickly jumped on the table and started to sing with the song.

_I like to move it, move it_  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
You like to move it 

_All girls all over the world_  
Original Mad Stuntman pon you case man  
I love how all girls a move them body  
And when you move you body and move it  
Nice and sweet and sexy, alright 

_Woman you cute and you don't need no make up_  
Original cute body, you a meek man mud up  
Woman you cute and you don't need no make up  
Original cute body, you a mek man mud up 

"Hey Matthew, who sings this song?" asked Monica as she danced with the music

"Earth band: Reel 2 Real!!”

"Yeah, let’s keep it that way." Monica laughed.

"Hey!!"

"COMMANDER!"

Uh oh.

"Look guys, the Commander is here to dance and parrrrtyy!"

I threw up my hands. "No, no...I just came to drop off a few things and-"

"Come dance with us!"

"No way in hell, Private. Carry on." I laughed as I quickly made my way to my room before one of them decided no was not an answer and drag me onto the dancing mess hall floor/table.

I let out a sigh and placed my bag on my bed. I stripped to my bra and panties, put on a nice pair of Khaki pants, a long sleeve T-Shirt, my nice black clogs, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I looked at my OT and I had about 45 minutes to get to Anderson's apartment. I walked out of my room, still hearing the music in the mess hall. I made my way up to the CIC and tilted my head as I saw Wrex walking towards me.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

He said nothing else as he walked passed me and down the steps out of sight. I would have to remind myself to talk to him again, see if he would open up a bit now that he was a part of the crew.

I arrived at Anderson's apartment five minutes early. I couldn't wait to spend the evening with him. I had missed him, more so than I cared to admit too. I hit the door buzzer, but there was no answer. I frowned as I hit it again; still...no answer. 

"Damn, I forgot my pistol." I cursed to myself as I squatted down by the door. I pushed the button to see if the door opened and it did. I carefully peeked into the apartment and it was dark, except for a small fire that was illuminating from the fireplace. I squat walked over to the closest thing I could use as a weapon.

"Sir, you in here?" I asked, grabbing the umbrella. I stood up, getting into the ninja position. "Anderson?"

I probably jumped ten feet into the air when the lights came on and I heard a big "SURPRISE!" I looked around to see Anderson and another figure standing next to him. I blinked... was that...oh my god!!!.

"UNCLE CHRIS!" I shouted as I tossed the umbrella on to the floor and ran to my favorite (and only) uncle in the galaxy. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were a big shot spectre or something, trying to save the galaxy, and I wanted to come and help you celebrate. Congratulations." Chris Anderson laughed as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, I...this is a big surprise, I had no idea you were here!" I took a step back and wiped a tear from my eye. Then I caught myself looking around the apartment "Is Aunt Alisha here?"

"Sorry KatieBee, she is sick and couldn't come, but she sends you her best regards and that she loves you." Chris smiled as we all gathered into the living area and sat on the couch.

"I am just so happy to see you. I-" I really was speechless.

"I'm happy to see you too, I know I haven't been in contact with you, and I'm sorry for that. The company keeps on driving me to all types of crazy, and well"

"Hey, I understand how that goes."

"Why don't you two go ahead and catch up. I'm going to call in at Apollo's and have some dinner delivered. Does that sound like a plan?"

"You bet," I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Anderson nodded as he headed over to the den area of the apartment as I looked at Uncle Chris. You could tell they were brothers, by the facial structure, the skin, the smile. Uncle Chris was 15 years older than David and Aunt Alisha was 13 years older. I remembered Anderson telling me the story about how Grandpa Paul and Grandma Ursula had him when they were in their 50's. I never had the pleasure of meeting them; they had both passed on before I was rescued from Mindior.

After spending almost an hour talking with Uncle Chris about his life for the past few years, the spotlight was now on me. The food had arrived from Apollo's and as we ate, I started to answer the questions that were coming out of my curious Uncle's mouth.

"Do you have a special someone yet, KatieBee? I want to meet him, see if he is-"

"Oh no, the last time I brought a 'boyfriend' over to show him off, you scared him away."

"I know, that is supposed to be my job." Anderson laughed.

"He was nice." I frowned.

"He was doped up on red sand," Uncle Chris pointed out. Okay, Uncle Chris had a point. "But seriously, is there someone? I want to meet him, see if I approve."

I sighed. "I may or may not be interested in someone."

"Oh?" Anderson gave me the brow. "Anyone I know?"

"Can we not talk about this?" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright..." Uncle Chris laughed. "Soooooo you stole Normandy out from under your old man's nose, huh? That's something you don't hear every day."

"I wished I wasn't forced too. But I have to admit...Normandy is special." I looked at Anderson. "The way they gave her to me was just awful. Damn Udina! I hate that politician bastard! It wasn’t fair for him to do that to you.”

"I know, but...it's alright. I got my own things I do on the Citadel now. Besides, Katie, you're the best for the job. "

I frowned. "I know, but-"

"But nothing. You're a wonderful Captain to Normandy... and your crew is loyal to you. That’s all that matters."

I nodded as I took a bite of my food. "Was there any other questions you want to ask, Uncle Chris?"

"No not that-" I laughed as flying noodles whacked him in the head. "Did you just- Did you just throw that at me?"

I nodded. "Do you remember the time when we all ate at Vicahallino's Italian restaurant? I was probably 19 years old, and you wouldn't shut up about that damn new shuttle you got. Aunt Alisha dared me to throw my noodles at you, and I did."

Chris laughed as did Anderson. "I remember! Little Cassandra decided to take her big cousin's idea and started a food riot... ten minutes later, we were kicked out. I still am blaming you for that bill you know."

I laughed as I ate the last bite of my food. "That was one of my favorite family nights.” I lowered my head. “I...have missed those times."

"We will have plenty more, especially when you get done defeating the evils of the galaxy." Uncle Chris said as he wiped the last bit of sauce from his face.

After another three hours of talking, chatting, going through old photos, it was time to call it a night. I let out a yawn and closed the photo album. "Thank you both for such a wonderful night. I really enjoyed myself."

"Are you going back to the hotel?" Anderson asked as I stood up from the couch.

"I actually am staying on Normandy tonight and tomorrow. I have a few things to take care of before our departure on Monday." I reached out and gave Uncle Chris a huge hug. "I love you so much. Thank you for surprising me. Make sure you let me know next time you are on the Citadel...and bring Aunt Alisha with you."

Chris hugged me tightly and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You bet, KatieBee. I love you, and you stay safe out there."

I turned to Anderson and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It was nice not having the military wall to separate us. We could be like every other family, like every other...father and daughter.

"I love you," I whispered to him. "Thank you for dinner and for the wonderful surprise."

"I love you too, Katie." He whispered as he squeezed me gently and then broke the embrace. "Please be careful out there, and know that I am always here if you need me."

I nodded and quickly gave Uncle Chris another hug before leaving the apartment. As I made my way to the shuttle transport, I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face. This was one of the best nights I have ever had. The only thing that would have made it better is if Aunt Alisha was there... and Kahlee too.


	13. The Moon and the Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew heading to the moon and defeating some pirates... arrgh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY so much for taking the time to read this. :) You guys rock!! ~hugs~  
> The poem from this chapter is by Alfred H. Lockamy and you can find it here  
> http://www.ecupirates.com/trads/library/poem.html

I walked into to a surprisingly clean Mess hall the morning after. I couldn't help but smiled as the aroma of freshly made coffee filled the air.

"Good morning, Commander." smiled Silas Crosby as he handed me a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, I didn't realize how much I missed my bed until I slept in it." I laughed as I took a sip. “Mmm, coffee is good this morning, thank you.”

He nodded his head as I went to sit down at an empty table. I grabbed a data pad that had the morning news on it and began to read. After about a half hour of getting update on the current events, I stood up from my chair. I took my last sip of coffee before rinsing it out and placing it in the sink.

"You're not going to stay for pancakes and eggs, Com-Shepard?" asked Lieutenant Donnic Caprice, my favorite cook here on the Normandy.

"Actually," I smiled. "Could you bring me a plate to my quarters in about an hour? I really need to get some paperwork done before we leave tomorrow."

"Of course, would you like another cup of coffee?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, but a glass of orange juice would be good if we have it."

"You bet, Commander. Oh, and before I forget to tell you. Ensign Einstein wants to see you in the cargo bay. He had some new shipment come in that you just 'have' to see."

I nodded. "Thank you, I will try to get down there today to take a look. I will see you in a bit."

The lieutenant nodded as I made my way out of the mess hall and into my quarters. I frowned as I looked at the eight data pads that sat on my desk waiting to be read and analyzed. I grabbed a piece of gum from my gum pack, sat down at my desk, and began to read the reports.

After about seven hours of reading and sending out my final report to the council and to Udina, I leaned in my chair and sighed. Paperwork was such a pain in the ass. I took the last bite of my lunch that Caprice sent me, due to the fact that I had lost track of time, and drank my last bit of my milk. I got up from my chair and stretched. I decided that this was probably a good time to go chat with Einstein and maybe go punch the good ol' punching bag. I slipped on a tank top, my shorts, and some shoes before heading down to the Cargobay.

I saw Wrex lying on his cot messing with a data pad when I stepped off the elevator. I was determined to talk to him after my little meeting with Adam. Something was wrong with the broody krogan and I was hoping he was willing to talk about it.

I walked over to where my requisitions officer was at and smiled as he saw me. "You wanted to see me, Ensign?"

"Commander, yes!" He said happily. "I thought you might like to take a look at this. They came in early this morning."

He handed me a medium sized box and I opened it. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but let out a whistle. "Wow," I lifted up a Scram Rail X. "She's a beauty."

"And that's not all. We also go in some Frictionless Material and Rail Material."

I half sat on the weapon's table as I grabbed my gun and placed the scram rail on to it. I flipped my gun, looked at its aim and then looked at Adam. "You're making me wish Christmas was closer, Mr. Einstein."

"Yeah, but the good news is, they're not as expensive. I got this for just under 70,000 credits."

I took the beautiful mod off and placed it back in its box. "We might have to save the universe a few times to get that kind of credit." 

Adam laughed as he placed the mod box below the desk. "Besides those beauties, we got some grenade mods, some new rifles that Ash might like to handle, and a bad ass sniper rifle that even you might drool over."

I laughed as I patted Adam on the back. "I'll leave the sniper rifle up to Garrus, that's his baby. Thank you for sharing these, Adam." I said as I handed him back the Mod.

"You're very welcome, Commander, have a good day."

"You too."

I took a deep breath and then headed to Wrex who was still fumbling with his data pad.

"What do you want, Shepard?" He said, not taking his eyes off the pad.

"I...is there something wrong? You seem kinda gloomy."

"I am not gloomy." There was a pause. "I just...am pissed off."

I sat on his cot and frowned. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"My problems aren't yours, Shepard!"

"You're a member of this crew, Wrex. I'm also your commanding officer...so... spill it."

Wrex let out an exhale that had a bit of a growl to it as he sat up. "You want the long version or the short version?"

"Long, I got all day." I smiled as I placed my knees next to my chest and placed my head on it.

Wrex sighed. "Back on Tuchanka, I was head of a small tribe. We were trying to restore order after the war. But the other tribes were against us." Wrex took a deep breath as he looked down at his feet. "The other tribes followed Jarrod, one of the few warlords who survived the war with the turians. But he was old and so were his ideas."

I could tell there was tension when Wrex had said the warlord's name. I wanted to ask a few questions, but decided to just let Wrex tell his story. "Jarrod wanted to continue the war. He wanted us to fight the turians, salarians, each other. It didn't matter who, as long as we were fighting."

"What did you want?" I asked as I lifted my head off my knees.

"I just wanted Jarrod to shut up. To stop his ranting. I wanted him to stop leading the tribes astray. But he couldn't understand how much things had changed. We didn't have the numbers to go to war. And, even if we did, the genophage made sure we couldn't replenish our numbers fast enough. I told them all to forget about the war, we needed to focus on breeding for at least one generation. And for a while, we were getting through. Some of the tribes were starting to come around."

"I take it the warlord didn't appreciate that."

Wrex half chuckled. "No, he didn't. He arranged a crush between the tribes."

"A crush?"

"A meeting among the tribes on neutral grown." I nodded as I understood. "Jarrod wanted to talk. We met at the hollows, the grave of our ancestors. The skulls of our dead laid there to remind us where we come from, where we go. It's as sacred as any krogan place can be. Violence is forbidden."

"Sounds like a trap to me," I sulked. "You had to expect it as much."

"I did," Wrex signaled. "But, when your father invites you to a crush, well... there are some laws that even we hold sacred."

"Wait, wait." I had to take a deep breath. "Jarrod was your father?!"

"He was until that day." Wrex stood up and grabbed the pad that was lying on the cot. "We talked, but we didn't get anywhere. When it was clear that I wouldn't join him, he gave the signal. His men lept up from the graves of our ancestors like the undead! The few that were loyal to me died quickly. I escaped with my life, but not before I sunk my knife deep into my father's chest. “Wrex sat back down "Shepard, I just found out that my father's father passed away a few days ago."

"Oh-" I gasped as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy, Shepard!" He snarled at me. "I just want you to-oh never mind."

I grabbed the data pad from Wrex's hand and read it. I turned to look at him and he seemed quite annoyed with me now then he had before. "So your family armor is missing?"

"Before I left Tuchanka, I swore to my father's father that I could recover my family’s battle armor. It was taken from him after the uprising."

"What's so important about this armor?" I asked as I handed him back the data pad.

"It's a relic," he shrugged. "Useless, really. But it was worn by five generations of my family before the war. It's actually rightfully mine."

"So where is it now, do you know?"

Wrex grumbled. "It was original taken from the turian military. We weren't allowed armor or weapons after the war. Now, its in the hands of Taun Aktis, a turian scum who collects relics from the war. He has made millions selling krogan artifacts that were stolen from my people!"

"And you have no clue where it is, do you?" I grimaced.

"He has lots of bases that he stores his goods, all fortified and guarded." He then shook his head. "I just don't know what base my armor is at."

"I'll help you look, Wrex." I said as I stood up from the cot. "We'll go kick that turian in the ass."

"I don't need your-"

"Damn it, Wrex. Amuse me here for just one time and let's go find your fucking armor!"

Wrex laughed. "Hahaha, you do have some quads on you, Commander. Alright, I will send Joker the coordinates of the bases that might have my armor. But, on one condition... I want to be there when you find him."

"Of course." I tilted my head a bit. “Wrex, I-I'm sorry about your grandfather. I hope he is in a better place."

Wrex nodded. "Thank you, Shepard."

I walked on to the CIC the next morning with my coffee cup in hand. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Presley standing at his station with a cup as well.

"Good morning, Commander." He smiled as I walked passed him.

“Good morning, Charles.” I smiled back as I headed towards the cockpit. I couldn't help but grin as I saw Kaidan sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Commander," Joker beamed.

"Is Normandy ready to disembark?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee, leaning on his chair, my eyes slowly trailing over to Kaidan.

"Not quite, a few more hours. They’re doing some extra flight checks. We should be departing at 0700."

"Excellent, did you two have a fun week?"

"I had a great time," Kaidan nodded.

"It was awesome, Boss. Wish we could have more time. But as life has it, a big scary ass turian is wanting to destroy the galaxy, so I guess we have to save it."

"It's hard being us, isn't it?" I joked.

"People have no idea." Joker said with a sigh.

"Did you get a set of coordinates from Wrex?"

"I did, and some other set of coordinates as well." Joker turned and looked at me. "Are we like the Normandy Help Line or something? Cuz I didn't sign up for this."

I smiled as I shook my head. "I didn't sign up for this either, Joker. But if I am going to hell, so are you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Where's our first stop?" Kaidan asked.

"We are doing an emergency run to Earth. Hackett's orders."

"Home sweet home!" Joker said with a bright smile. "Well, not my home...I was…well you know."

I smiled at Kaidan and then headed back to the CIC. I had a few things to look over on the galaxy map before we left.

Normandy departed the Citadel at 0704, ETA to Earth: 46 hours. As Normandy zipped through the mass relay I couldn't help but smile down at the map.

The Milky Way.

I couldn't imagine living almost 400 years ago. What was it like looking up at the night sky, pondering if there was other life out there. According to Earth's history, there were so many sightings of 'alien life' and I couldn't help but wonder if those circles in the corn fields were made by mad people or by the Protheans. Hmmm, I would have to ask Liara about that.

As I stepped down off the galaxy map, Pressly came to me and handed me a pad. "Good news, Commander. Adams just reported that the new engine upgrades Tali recommended seemed to do the trick. We have a better chance now going in undetected by geth patrols."

"Excellent! See Charles," I handed him back the pad. "Having aliens on board this ship can be a good thing for us."

"Of course, I...kinda like Tali." he blushed. "Reminds me of my granddaughter. Very...chirpy."

"Tali is definitely chirpy." I laughed. "Speaking of which, I have to head down there to talk to her. You have the bridge."

“Aye, Commander.”

I smiled as I walked down the steps to the lower deck of Normandy. I went into my room, grabbed the feather boa, and the volus coin that I recently bought from Delan's 'cart of mysterious things', and headed to find Liara. I smiled as I found both her and Tali in the cargo bay laughing at Garrus who seemed to quite annoyed.

"Spirits, please give me the strength not to kill any of my shipmates until after we save the galaxy." Garrus grumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked as I peaked between Tali and Liara. I noticed Ensign Monica Negulesco smiling at me.

"Hello, Commander. I was just having a pleasant conversation about how Garrus should paint the Mako green for St. Patrick's Day. I mean, it is tomorrow."

I blinked. "It was St. Patrick's Day already?"

"I don't even know what a St. Patrick is.. but I am NOT painting the Mako green."

"I think it would be fantastic!" Liara giggled.

"I don't know what a St. Patrick's day is... but I still think you should do it." Tali somewhat mimicked Garrus. He didn’t look happy.

"No!"

"Come on, Garrus. It will be fun!" Everyone turned and looked at me. "Just imagine it. Shamrocks, green ribbons, gold confetti, rainbows." I was smiling like a Cheshire cat now.

"Rainbows?" I saw Garrus's mandibles twitch. "No way in hell."

"Don't be a gremlin, Garrus." Monica laughed. "Look, if it makes you feel better... I will have the Mako all cleaned up and ready to go on the 18th, I promise."

I looked at Garrus and shrugged. "You're in charge in this department, Garrus. But, it is an excuse for a celebration."

Garrus sighed. "Fine, damn it."

Monica jumped up and down and flung herself at Garrus as she gave him a huge hug. I lifted my brow as she skipped away, saying something about having to go talk to Ashley, Lexi, and Emily.

"You humans have way too many celebrations." Garrus pointed out. "Just three weeks ago, you guys were celebrating something called Madisgrath."

"It's Mardi Gras and yeah...we to tend to party a little. But hey, what's the point of living if you can't be crazy and party?" I giggled as Garrus shook his head. "So, the point of me being down here. I got this for you, Tali." She gasped as I wrapped the purple boa that I had bought "Since you can't wear your dress very often, you can wear this during your off hours. I hope you like it."

"I love it!" Tali squealed. "Thank you!"

Then I looked over to Liara. "I found this at a shop and thought it was interesting. Do you know anything about it?"

Liara grabbed the coin from my hand and examined it. "It's old I know that, can I hold on to it and see what I can find?"

"You bet, thank you! Now, if you guys will excuse me. I am going to assume that in about fifteen minutes or so, a bunch of very excited young ladies are going to be here decorating the Mako and I want no part of it. Good luck, Garrus." I laughed.

"I need a drink." I heard him say as the elevator doors closed behind me.

Joker dropped off the now very green and rainbow decorated Mako on Earth's moon at 1400 hours the next day. I turned around to see Tali and Kaidan giving me the thumbs up that they were okay.

"Joker, we are all set down here. We will rendezvous with you guys at Armstrong city in four hours."

"Roger that, Leprechaun. You guys be safe, and we will meet you there. Normandy out."

"Shepard, I am reading a very faint signal coming about three clicks away." Tali said

"It's probably an old probe. Let's go check it out."

I drove the Mako along the dusty terrain of Luna, Earth's beautiful moon. I told Tali that Luna was most likely made up by the same material as Earth, so very long ago. I told her about Neil Armstrong, and the famous human quote 'One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind'. She seemed quite interested in it. After a few more minutes of driving, we parked next to the probe and I jumped out smiling as Earth greeted me. She was beautiful. I gasped as I grabbed Kaidan's hand. "Kaidan, look... Canada."

"Awww, home sweet home." He turned to Tali. "See that large land up there on the very top? That's Canada, my home country."

"Wow, Earth is so.... blue." Tali said as she took a step closer to Earth.

"Is Rannoch not blue?" Kaidan asked as I knelt at the probe.

"I have never seen it in person," there was a little hint of sadness in her voice. "But from space, it's orange."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Tali." Kaidan said sadly. “I hope you get to see her one day.”

"Nothing in the probe," I shrugged as I stood up. "But not surprising. Come on, let's head over to the VI facility, the sooner we get done the sooner we can have some of Felawa's mint pie. And don't worry, Tali, I think he is making a special pie for you and Garrus."

"I like pie." Tali said happily.

"Who doesn't?" Kaidan joked as we jumped back into the Mako and headed to the VI facility.

"Shepard, there are six turrets guarding the facilities...be careful."

"Get on the gun, Kaidan. If we have too, blow those things to hell."

"Aye,"

I drove the Mako on a cliff side, carefully making our way to our destination. In the far distance, I could spot three facilities. "Stay sharp." I ordered as I continued to draw closer.

"They're firing!" Tali yelled.

"I knew this would be too easy." I sighed as I turned the wheel hard to the left. "Kaidan, whenever you're ready!"

"Firing!"

After about a good five minutes of shooting, dodging, telling Kaidan that he needs a few lessons about shooting the Mako's guns, and telling Tali she did a good job, we jumped out of the Mako at the first facility.

"You know, I would have shot them the first time if someone knew how to drive." Kaidan teasingly pointed out.

"Uh huh." I said as I pulled out my pistol. "Alright, from what Hackett told me in his report, there are some turrets in there and probably programmed to do the biding of the VI. So, just be careful and duck."

"Right behind you, Shepard." Kaidan said as he grabbed his pistol.

"I'll try to hack some of them from behind, Shepard."

I nodded as I entered the command code to the door and stepped inside, my gun raised. I searched the room and then carefully sneaked around to the other door, leading to the main area. I counted to three silently with my fingers before we darted into the room. There had to be at least 20 turrets there waiting.

"Kaidan, watch out!" I yelled as I shoved the LT down as a turret shot a missile at him.

"Holy shit, those things have missiles?!!"

"TALI!"

"ON IT!"

It was a brutal ten minute battle, but we made it with no injuries. "Tali, anything on sensors in the back area?"

"All clear, Commander." Tali confirmed.

I nodded as we continued to make our way to the back end of the facility. I entered the room on the right. There were six large generators, and six VI conduits surrounding the entire room. I looked at Tali and Kaidan and nodded as we began to shoot the conduits.

"Be careful!" Tali said. "Toxic fumes just vented into this room.”

"Let's do this quickly then."

We went to the other room and did the same thing with the VI conduits. As soon as the last one exploded, I noticed the lights on the optical mainframe flicker and then fade away.

"One down, two to go." Kaidan said with a sigh. "Tell me again why I am here and not at Armstrong enjoying the parade?"

"Because you volunteered to come with me." I said with a flirting smile as we departed the facility.

The second facility took a little longer then the first one. When we destroyed the first conduit, kinetic barrier fields had appeared.

"The damn VI is protecting itself." I growled. "Shields are going up all over this damn facility."

"Wait, can a VI do that?" Kaidan turned to Tali. "Are we dealing with a VI or an AI?"

"Hackett said it was a VI." I stated.

"Hmmm," Tali said as she ran her hand over her mask. "A normal VI wouldn't react this way, but if this was a true AI... it should have done a lot more damage to the internal systems. All I do know is that it’s not intelligent like the geth."

I smiled. "Well if the flashlights are smarter than this thing, then we are good to go. Come on, we got another facility to blow up."

The third facility was the challenging of them all. I quickly ducked behind a box as at least twenty turrets fired their missiles at us.

"Seriously?!"

"Commander, I can only hack two at a time! We need to come up with another plan!"

I thought quickly on how we were going to pass these damn turrets. The only biotic damage dealing I had been throw, which wouldn't hurt these fuckers one bit. I growled and then, an idea popped into my head.

"Kaidan, can you set up for a biotic explosion?"

"I can, but it's not going to be powerful enough!" he shouted as another missile came between us.

"It will have to be. Tali, you ready!"

"Ready!"

I nodded as Kaidan threw warp on to the first turret. I quickly did my throw, causing a biotic explosion. Tali quickly hacked two more turrets, keeping them occupied as Kaidan and I continued our explosions. I let out a deep sigh of relief as the last turret fell twenty minutes later.

"Commander, are you okay?" Kaidan said as he noticed me holding my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let’s just finish this job and get out of here."

Kaidan wanted to argue with me, but I gave him the look to not say a word. As we destroyed the first conduit, Tali quickly turned around.

"Ummm... Shepard. Just wanted to let you know that five more turrets just went online in the other room."

"Of course." I growled as I shot the remaining conduits. "Stay focused," I shook my head, trying to follow my own orders as we carefully made our way to the other room. As the door opened, we all shot our guns at the turrets, dropping them to the ground in less than a minute. "Excellent job you guys," I smiled. "Now let's finish this up."

As I shot the last conduit, a burst of white noise screeched through the radio frequencies. I screamed as it almost deafened me. It brought me to the floor immediately, my hand quickly going to my head. I noticed Kaidan and Tali on the floor as well, yelling... screaming... then the noise faded.

I blinked for a moment, trying to get my barriers straight. I carefully stood up, feeling a little dizzy. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Kaidan asked as he helped Tali up.

“I don’t know, but let’s just get the hell out of here.” I went to the main console as I watched the last bit of the 0's and 1's fade, “Tali, this is computer code, can you decrypt it.”

Tali nodded as she carefully made her way to the console.

_01001000_  
01000101  
01001100  
01010000 

"According to the description it says... 'Help'."

"Help? When does a VI cry out for help?" Kaidan asked. "Did we just kill an AI?"

"We didn't kill anything, Kaidan." I said. "Good work, Tali. I want you to write up a full report so we can send it to Hackett. I think he might want to know about this."

"Aye, Commander."

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here." I said as we slowly made our way back to the Mako, our ears still buzzing from the cry of the VI.

After a quick detour to show Tali where we first landed on the moon and the legendary American moon flag, we made our way to the largest city, Armstrong. As we drove over a hill, I couldn't help but stop as I admired the view. The large dome of the city illuminated its blue color.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Tali said as she leaned up to get a better view. "LOOK!" she squealed that almost made me jump out of my chair. "There's Normandy!!"

"She looks small from up here." Kaidan smiled. "Shall we go see what kind of party we're missing?"

"You bet. Let's go drive this green tank home and join in on the festivities."

"Yes, I am excited about seeing this leprechaun." Tali said excitedly and the only thing I could do was laugh.

As Monica promised, the morning after the big St. Patrick's celebration, the Mako was as clean as a whistle and Normandy was on course to Sharjila to go save Nassana's sister. As I was reading the report that the asari sent me, I heard a knock at my door.

"Commander?"

"It's open." I frowned as I Chakwas was looking at me with that look that my mother’s use to when I was in trouble.

"Kaidan just informed me that you got shot yesterday and didn't see me."

"The LT has a big mouth." I growled. "I'm fine."

Chakwas exhaled as she took a step inside my room with her kit in hand. "Get your ass on that bed before I pull rank on you."

"You can't-"

"Shepard..." she warned.

"Fine, fine… but it was only a little flesh wound. I took care of it myself."

Chakwas didn't believe me and ordered my ass on the bed anyways. I sighed as I removed my shirt and showed her the wound.

"Hmm, you did seem to clean it up pretty good." She replied. "However, you still need to come see me when you get hurt. I can't be a good doctor if I don't have good patients."

"You were busy looking over Tali and-"

"That's no excuse, and you know it." She lectured me. "I don't want to call Anderson telling him-"

"Oh, you're going to pull that card huh?" I laughed as Karin put on a clean bandage.

"You know I will."

I teasingly pouted, and then I turned and looked at her. "Thank you for looking after me, even though you go way overboard."

"It's my job, Shepard." She smiled at me and then stood up. "If you start to get a numbness in your arm, let me know. ASAP." she scolded.

"Aye, Ma'am." I smiled as she departed my cabin. I pulled my shirt back on and sat back at my desk reading the report.

_Sharjila:_  
Orbital Period: 1.0 Earth Years  
Radius: 5693 km  
Day Length: 40.6 Earth Hours  
Atmosphere Pressure: 39.16 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 25 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.9G 

The information stated that Sharjila has a very dense atmosphere of ammonia and oxygen. Ugh, a perfect place for a pirate hideout. As I read the review on the toxic planet, I had decided it was best to bring Wrex and Liara with me. Even though her expertise in prothean technology probably won’t help us, I thought having Liara around would help due to the fact she is an Asari. If and when we do find Dahlia, Liara might make it easier to have a familiar face around. Wrex, well just because we were fighting pirates. And who knows, maybe this base was the one that had the armor he was looking for.

As the Mako landed on Sharjila six days later, I couldn't help but hear the mumble sounds of Wrex.

"You okay back there?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Yeah, it's just... do you think your alliance can make these things any bigger?"

"I find it rather cozy." Liara stated.

"Well, as soon as we go rescue this Dahlia or whoever...the sooner we can get back to Normandy.” I stated. “Nassana sent us the base location, it's just about two clicks away."

I drove the Mako up and down the terrain of the ammonia planet. Wrex mentioned something about throwing up, but I ignored him. As we approached closely to the base, I stopped the Mako.

"Let’s sneak up that hill, I want to see how many bad guys are waiting for us." I said as I jumped out.

"Oh thank the goddess.... Shepard," Liara stated as she crawled out of the Mako. "Do you really have to drive like a maniac?"

"Hey, don't blame me...blame the planet."

I slouched over to the edge and took out my binoculars. "There are about fifteen outside. Wrex, you recognize any of them?"

He grabbed the binoculars and took a peek. "Nope, sorry. They're not Aktis's men."

"What's our next step?" asked Liara.

I scooted back towards the Mako. "We go in full blazing. We demand the return of Dahlia, and if not...well, there will be less scum in the universe huh?"

Wrex laughed. "Now you're talking."

We got back into the Mako and I 'stepped on it'. The Mako flew over a hill and landed next to the camp. Wrex was on the guns, shooting anything he could see. I decided to play chicken with some of the mercs as I tried to run them over. Liara...well she was probably praying.

"I think that's the last one out here, Shepard." Wrex laughed about five minutes later.

"Alright, let's get in there, grab Dahlia and get out."

As we entered the facility I quickly gave the silent signal. I looked at my scanner to notice there was movement in the compound. I opened the door and quickly hid behind the door frame.

"Listen up you bloody pirates. I am here for Dahlia. You let her go, and I promise to leave peacefully. No one has to get hurt!"

"INTRUDERS!" yelled a pirate.

"There is no way you're getting Lia!" yelled a pirate. "GUYS, KILL THEM ALL!"

I let out an exaggerated breath as I nodded to Wrex. "Go, have fun."

"I think I am falling in love with you, Shepard." Wrex laughed as he roared his way into the main room. Liara shook her head as she and I followed Wrex in with guns blazing.

After a good ten minute fight with no casualties on our end, I watched as the last turian pirate fell dead to the floor. I sighed as I put my gun away. I looked over to where they might have held Dahlia captured, and noticed the bottom room locked.

I quickly override the lock with some omni gel and stepped inside.

"Dahlia, are you here? It's alright, don't be afraid. We're here to rescue you."

"Shepard, room is clean." Wrex said. "Although, there are some nice things here. These pirates have been quite busy."

I sighed. "Go ahead and take inventory. I'm going to head up stairs and see if there is anything up there. Liara, you're with me."

"Aye, Commander."

As I made my way up the stairs, I couldn't help but feel a little sick to my stomach. Was Dalhia dead? What would I tell Nassana? There was a second room that was locked and I carefully made my way to the room and unlocked it. I stepped inside and carefully looked around. There was no sign of the asari.

Liara and I carefully checked the room, and then I noticed a computer sitting on a desk. I quickly decrypted it. I sat down in the chair as the information began to appear on the screen. 

"Son of a bitch!!" I slapped my hand on the desk. "Dahlia wasn't kidnapped... she was the leader of this merc group!"

"What?" Liara gasped.

I grabbed the intel from the computer and made a haste exit out of the room and down the stairs. I quickly went over to the dead asari that was lying just on the other side of the steps.

I quickly patted the body, looking to see if I could find answers. I found none.

"What's going on?" Wrex asked as he walked over to me.

"This is Dahlia, and she was the leader of this little outfit."

"So... we've been screwed?" Wrex asked.

I stood up and shook my head. "I will deal with Nassana later, we need to get to Noveria. Wrex, as soon as we get back to Normandy, I want a full report about the goods on my desk. I need to send the report to Citadel customs so they can send a recovery team here."

"Aye, Commander."

 

The next few days, I was mostly in my quarters reading the reports and staying away from the crew. I was moody, I know I was. Damn that bitch Nassana. I had no quarrel with those pirates. The bitch set me up, but why? Why did she want me killed, or better yet...why would she want her sister killed? I pondered the thought over and over. 

I let out a deep sigh and made my way to the mess hall. I noticed a bunch of the crew whispering and then all of a sudden stopping when I entered. I looked at them oddly and all they did was smile. I grabbed a cup of coffee, looked at them again which by the way, were still smiling and I left. They were up to something, I just knew it.

"Commander, we just arrived at the fueling station, do you want us to dock?" Joker’s voice echoed over Normandy’s com.

"Go ahead. Let's get fueled and stocked up before heading to the Strennus system."

"Aye, Commander."

After a day at the station and with Normandy up to snuff with food, supplies, and fuel, we headed to the Stennus system. It was a good two day flight before we reached the edge of the system.

"Commander, I am detecting something adrift just outside of Xawin’s orbit.” Joker said over the comm.

I took a sip of my coffee as I looked at the galaxy map. “Bring us in carefully, Joker.” I ordered.

As we approached closer to the planet, I noticed a ship drifting.  
 _The MSV Majesty:_  
Class: Kowloon  
Type: Modular conveyor of human design  
Registry: Private Owner, Captain William Peterson

"Commander, the ship looks pretty bad in shape. All Compartments are exposed to space, and the fusion plant is leaking. I am also reading a fire that is being contained by force fields." Presley looked at me.

"Any life signs?"

"None. But, I am detecting a faint trial of radioactive particles. Most likely exhaust from a sub light nuclear engine."

"I assume the trail is heading towards Xawin?"

"Aye, Commander. But... it seemed like none of the life pods ejected from the Majesty."

"Damn. Joker, tell my team to meet me in the debriefing room in five minutes."

“Aye, Commander.”

After an hour of debriefing and looking over the planet information, I decided to take Garrus and Ashley with me to Xawin. I would’ve taken Wrex, but if this was a hostage situation, I didn’t want the kidnappers to be scared due to Wrex’s ‘good looks’. 

As the Mako dropped on Xawin, I turned on the radar.

"A facility located about 5 clicks away, Skipper."

I nodded as I drove the Mako to our destination. "Hey guys," I asked all of a sudden that made Ashley turn her head to me. "Is it just me or does the crew seem a bit odd since we left Sharjila?"

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know they just. They seem to be whispering when I am around, lots of smiles and I think I heard Mark giggle. I can't put my finger on it, but something’s wrong."

"Honestly, I hadn't noticed.” Ashley said as she leaned in her chair. “The only time I really saw the crew happy was when they got to decorate the Mako."

"Which we are never doing again." Garrus pointed out.

"Skipper, they are out here saving the galaxy. They have a wonderful ship, a wonderful crew, and a great leader. I’m happy to be a part of this family, and so is Garrus. Right Garrus?"

"Hmm? oh yeah!" Garrus nodded. "I'm really honored."

I thought for a moment. "Hmm, I guess you're right."

After about an hour of combing the planet of Xawin, we reached the base where we hopefully believed the crew members of the Majesty were located. To no surprise, instead of a bunch of heart whelping crew members happy to see us, we were greeted by pirates.

"Son of a bitch, not these guys again." I growled. "I hate pirates."

"But pirates can be sexy, Skipper. Have you read any of the romance poetry books of-"

"Not now, WILLIAMS" I growled as I quickly ducked into cover.

After a few minutes of fighting off the front yard pirates, we entered the facility to be greeted yet again by at least twenty more pirates.

_"Like a ghost on the wind_  
He comes from the sea,  
And trembles the foe  
Like a storm on the lee.  
With swashbuckling swagger  
And a Jolly Roger laugh,  
He flies the black flag  
On a whalebone staff.  
He has a black-patched eye  
And a ring in his ear,  
And on his wind-burned face,  
A crusty-grizzled beard.  
With a bone-cold glare  
And a sneer on his lip,  
He has a cannon by his side  
And a cutlass in his grip. 

"Seriously, Ashley!?" I yelled as a bullet zipped passed my ear.

_”With a thunderous blast_  
From his cannon's might,  
He shivers the strong  
And cripples their fight.  
He takes what he's lost  
And turns it to gold,  
For He's crafty and shrewd  
And He's fearless and bold.  
He's dashing and daring,  
A fierce buccaneer,  
For the sight of his plunder  
Pales many with fear.” 

"Dashing and daring? Do girls really fall for that?" Garrus asked

“You two mind actually hitting something?!”

"Come on, Skipper. You can't tell me you're not having fun!” Ash laughed

After another ten minutes of fighting off pirates and two more pirate poems from Ashley Williams, I put my gun away.

“That was fun.” Ash smiled. “We need to fight pirates more often.”

I shook my head. “Come on you two, let's find the hostages and get the hell out of here.”

Ashley and Garrus nodded as they made their way up the stairs.

"Commander!" Came Ashley's voice a minute after I entered the lower room. "We got casualties!"

"Any sign of Captain Peterson?"

Ash looked down from the balcony. "Aye, Commander. He's dead." She said in a sad tone. "But there is a data pad he had in his hand."

"Find any identifications that link to the crew and bring them with you. Let's get a full sweep of this place as well."

"Aye, Commander."

After about three hours of going through the pirate facility, I entered my quarters with a sigh. I went to my desk and looked at the pad that had the twenty five names of the MSV Majesty's crew. They had mostly been citizens. I looked at the first name.

_Jana Elizabeth King, age 27 - Chief Engineer of the MSV Majesty._

_April 9th, 2183_  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. King,  
 ~~I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter  
Your daughter lost her life doing what  
I am sad to give you the bearer of bad news that your daughter~~

I threw the pad on to the desk and got up from my chair. I flopped on to my bed and closed my eyes. I just couldn’t find the words. Giving family the bad news that their loved ones were never coming home was the worst part of being in command.

"Hey Commander?" came Joker's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I-now-isy-all-cn-yo-ome-sshall-and-"

"Joker, you're breaking up. I need-” All of a sudden I was surrounded in darkness as Normandy began to shut down. "Son of a Bitch!"


	14. Birthday Bash to Noveria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normandy is on the way to Noveria... hurrays :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about this story, you can go here  
> http://belanna42.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5r6suv  
> TY for reading :)

"Joker, do you copy?" I asked again as I rounded the doorway to the mess hall.

There was no answer. I cursed underneath my breath as I raised my flashlight, my gun aiming straight ahead. If some pirates thought they could hijack my ship, they had another thing coming! I moved closer and closer to a nearby console, carefully looking around at my surroundings. Happy that at least some of the backup systems were still working, I flew my fingers over the panel. Normandy's VI was offline, which made me think we had a few stowaways on board.

The damage to Normandy wasn't significant. Obviously the intruders wanted my ship operational. Everything was offline except for emergency generators, life support, and artificial gravity. I turned off the panel and then slowly made my way to the med bay. I wasn't sure if Liara or Chakwas was trapped in there or not. Although, I had to admit it was kind of weird not seeing any of the crew around.

I pried the doors open to the medical bay and frowned as the only thing that greeted me was darkness. "Liara, Chakwas, you in here?"

No response.

I blew out the breath of air that I was holding. I quickly grabbed a medi-gel, just in case I came across one of my crew that was badly hurt, before heading out the door. I headed for the CIC, my next destination. If there were intruders on my ship that’s where they'll be. I turned the corner to head up the lower left hand steps when I spotted a figure approach me. I let out a sigh as I saw who it was.

"Damn it, Ash! Don't go sneaking up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Skipper." Ash whispered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, but if its pirates, they just boarded the wrong ship. I'm heading to the CIC."

"Just came from there," Ash frowned. "Joker has the bridge all locked out, but we believe the main problem is in Engineering."

"Tali." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is fine." She said with confidence. "Besides, Wrex is down there. If anyone onboard this ship is uninvited, I'm sure Wrex will make an example out of them."

I nodded. "Come on, we have to take the shaft down, elevator is out."

"Of course."

Ash and I carefully made our way to the shaft and I quietly opened the hatch. "I’ll go first, you follow."

"Aye, Skipper."

I took a deep breath and then took the ladder down to the cargo bay. I carefully made my way out of the crawl space of the shaft. The cargo bay was completely dark. I shined my light across the bay, but I barely saw anything. Ashley stood up behind me, and before I could react, I was blinded by lights.

"SURPRISE!!"

It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I noticed that the cargo bay was filled with balloons, streamers, and ribbons. The Mako was decorated as well and it said "Happy Birthday" crossed it.

"What on Earth?" I gasped as Ash quickly grabbed my arm and jumped up and down.

"Happy Birthday!" the crew yelled as they crowded around me, laughing and dancing. 

I was mind- blown at how much trouble these guys had to go through to get me to think that pirates were raiding my ship.

"Happy Birthday, Shepard." Wrex laughed. "It says here that you're 29 now. HAHA, for a human...that's quite old."

"What?!" I gasped. "Don't make me kick your ass, Mr. 500+"

Wrex laughed and slapped me on the back, causing me to almost fall flat on my face as he walked to what I was guessing was the snack table. Garrus approached me next and I couldn't help but smile. He was out of his armor which I rarely saw, but he still had his damn visor on. I would have to tease him about that later.

"See, this is what I am talking about, Shepard." I couldn't help but raise a brow. "Just a few days ago, you humans celebrated April Fool’s Day, which by the way, I will have my revenge on Joker soon enough. And now, your little party here. I'm telling you, you humans have way too many celebrations."

I knew he was pulling my chain, and so I gently nudged him. "Either you party hard, or you go home, Garrus." I smiled. "But I am happy you're here to celebrate."

He winked at me. "Wouldn't miss it."

Tali shoved Garrus out of the way as she almost leapt into my arms, giving me a huge hug. "Happy Birthday!!"

"Thank you, Tali." I laughed as I hugged her back. "You didn't by chance have anything to do with being all sneaky and shutting off my engines did you?"

"Actually," Adams interrupted as he walked up to me. "It was her idea."

I lifted a brow. "Oh really?"

"I'm telling you, Shepard, she's a brilliant one." laughed Adams

I spent probably the next thirty minutes just giving out hugs to all of my crew. I knew they were proud of themselves for surprising me. As I gave Lexi a final hug, I turned to look at the one person I was hoping to get a hug from. He was smiling at me, flashing that beautiful smile. My heart skipped a beat as he walked to me, wrapping me in his arms and giving me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Kate." he whispered.

I couldn't help but hug him back, happy and content in his arms. "Thank you, Kaidan."

"The crew really pulled it off, they have been planning this for about five weeks now."

I took a step back and grabbed his hand as he led me to the table of food.

"Looks like Robert and Donnic outdid themselves." I gasped as I saw the tons of food.

"There is also a dextro table for Tali and Garrus. They did a fantastic job." He smiled as he released my hand and handed me a plate. "I know you have been stressing these past few weeks. Enjoy yourself, you deserve it."

"Thank you," I smiled as I began to put food on my plate.

After about two hours of eating and mingling with my crew, I heard a sound coming from across the room. It was Presley clinking a glass with a fork.

"Can I please have your attention?" It only took a few seconds for the crew to settle down and turn towards my XO. "We are here to help celebrate a birthday to one of the finest women in the Alliance fleet."

"HERE! HERE!" yelled the crew.

"I am proud to have known you, Commander Kathryn Shepard. You have not only been an amazing leader to us all, but a great friend. I know the days, weeks, even months ahead are going to be trialing, but I speak for myself when I say that we are behind you 100%. Happy Birthday, Shepard. I hope you have an amazing one. To Commander Shepard!"

The crew raised their glasses. "To Commander Shepard!"

"Now, it's time for the birthday girl to go sit on the chair and unwrap gifts." Liara smiled as she patted a seat next to a table that was stacked with presents.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." I said truthfully

"Of course we did! Now sit your butt down and open your presents." Ash commanded.

I saluted to my chief as I sat on the chair, looking up to see Sergeant Madison Reed standing next to me with a pad in her hand.

"Maddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm recording your presents for you, so you know who got you what." She smiled.

I never thought of that and nodded. "Thank you,"

"Yeah, because at 29, you do tend to forget things!!"

"Wrex, don't make me bring you to all my off world mission and make you sit in the Mako." I threatened

All Wrex could do was laugh. I grabbed the first present; it was from Abigail Campbell, a private in security. After about 30 minutes of opening presents, I had realized that I never came across my own team's gifts. It wasn't until I saw another small table that I had realized they had put them there for me to open last.

"Here you go, Shepard," Said Maddy with a smile. "This one is from Tali."

I turned to Tali who seemed to be a bit nervous. Her hands were clasped together and had them next to her face. I carefully unwrapped the purple and gray box. My eyes widened as I saw what was inside. I lifted the gift out and took a good look at it.

It was a model of Normandy. "Tali, this is amazing."

"Tell her what it's made of." Adams said as she nudged her.

"It's umm...made out of the remaining parts from Normandy herself."

"What?" I asked.

"I contacted Anderson while we were on the Citadel and he told me where I could find some left over scrap metal from Normandy. While you were on your R&R, Adams and I hopped onto a shuttle and flew to the maintenance area where they store old parts of ships. Luckily, they had a few pieces left of Normandy there."

I felt like I was going to cry, I really did. I ran my hand over the metal then looked up at my quarian friend. "That is the most thoughtful thing I have ever received. Thank you, my beautiful friend."

"Oh-you're so welcome!" She said happily.

Maddy handed me the next gift. I was somewhat scared about opening it due to the fact that it was from Wrex. The wrapping and ribbon were so beautiful that I had to just ask him.

"Wrex, I didn't know you were the decorative type. This is a marvelous piece of wrapping art."

Wrex snorted. "I didn't do it, Liara did. She said that my wrapping looked like it came out of a vorcha's behind."

"It's true." Liara confirmed

I laughed as I began to open my gift. My eyes widened as I pulled out a pistol mod. It was the one I was discussing with Einstein a few weeks ago. "Wrex, I.... I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"Well your other mod sucked ass so.... thought you needed a new one."

"Gee, thanks." I laughed as I placed my mod onto the table.

"This one is from Joker."

"My present pwns all yours." Jeff said proudly.

I opened up the box and pulled out a coffee cup that could easily have filled a whole pot of coffee. On the front of the cup it said 'Best Boss Ever' and on the back it said my name and Normandy. "Joker, this is awesome, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Liara's present was next. As I opened it up, I couldn't help but notice the hint of a blue glow as I removed the tissue paper. I carefully pulled out a blue orb and gasped as I looked at it more carefully. It was Earth.

"I wanted to give you something to remind you of home since we are so far away.”

"Liara, this is so-beautiful." I said in awe as I stared at the orb. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

The next gift came from Adams. I opened the small box and pulled out an old 19th century compass that was connected to a silver chain. It was beautiful, with silver plating and gold arrows and lettering.

"Just in case your OT goes ape shit and you can't find your way home." he smiled.

"This is beautiful, Greg. Thank you."

He nodded as I placed the compass next to my model and grabbed the next box Maddy offered me. This present was from Ashley. I opened it up and smiled as it was a book. I flipped it open, expecting to see poetry, but all the pages were blank.

"For writing." She smiled. "You have pencils too, but I forgot to wrap them. I thought maybe you would get tired of writing all your reports on the pad. Maybe writing on old fashion paper will give you some sort of peace."

"Oh Ash, this was so thoughtful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Skipper. I promise to get the pencils to you soon."

I nodded as I received my next gift. It was a medium size box and it was from Kaidan. As I opened the lid of the box, I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled out a big stuff blue teddy bear.

"Really, LT?" Ash looked at Kaidan. "A stuff animal?"

"Hey, girls like that kind of thing...don't they?"

"Well, I know who is sleeping with me tonight." I teased as I hugged the bear, causing Kaidan to go bright red. "Thank you, so much. He's adorable."

I placed my bear on the floor between my legs as Maddy handed me another gift. This was from Dr. Chakwas. I opened the present quickly, knowing what it was...but not knowing what kind. I smiled brightly as the label of my wine bottle said 1990 Roederer Cristle. I blinked as I looked up at her. "Are you serious? Doctor' how the-"

"Don't even think about giving it back to me, Shepard. We both love wine, and I wanted to give you something that is worth drinking."

"The last time I checked this bottle cost 300,000 credits. That is way-"

"Shepard... Happy Birthday." Chakwas said again.

I smiled as I nodded. "You and I are going to open this once we kick Saren in the ass."

The Doctor laughed. "It's a date."

I raised the bottle to salute our promise and then placed the bottle down on the floor beside me.

"Are you telling me that bottle cost more than a small shuttle?" Wrex said unbelieving.

I ignored my krogan and grabbed my next gift which was from Pressley. A note on the gift said that it was breakable so I carefully removed the wrapping and tissue. I gently lifted the gift out of the box. I smiled as I looked into the old century clear glass bottle, noticing a tiny figurine of Normandy that was encased inside it.

"Made it myself," my XO said proudly. "Every captain should have a ship in the bottle for good luck."

"Thank you, my friend," I smiled as I placed the bottle onto the table. "It will go perfectly on my desk in my cabin."

"Your last gift, Shepard." Maddy informed me as she scooted a huge ass box in front of me. I had to move my bear and other presents just so that I could unwrap it.

"Aww, saving the best for last I see." Garrus twitched his mandibles.

"Uh huh, sure." I said as I unwrapped the box. I frowned as there was another box wrapped. I lifted the box out and unwrapped it. I lifted a brow as another box was wrapped inside.

"Garrus Vakarian." I growled as I got to the 8th wrapped box.

"You're right, Adam...this was a good idea." Garrus stated

I turned to my requisitions officer and gave him the dirty look. "So....." as I unwrapped the 9th box...with another box STILL inside. "This was your idea."

Everyone started to laugh as I continued my journey through boxes. After opening up at least 12 boxes, I came upon a white box. I carefully opened it up and my eyes widened as I carefully pulled out a blue crystal butterfly.

"Oh my- How..." I gulped as I looked at the smug turian. "How did you know I liked butterflies?"

"My beloved Shepard, I don't reveal my secrets..." he winked.

"This is so beautiful, thank you SOOO much."

I carefully placed the crystal butterfly on the table and stood. I went around and gave a hug to each of my wonderful friends.

"You guys are the best, now it's my turn to do a quick speech." Charles helped me stand on the chair as I waved my hands. "Can I please have your attention? I just-wow guys. I am so honored and happy to have a wonderful crew like you. What amazing gifts I have received. I don't think anyone can be as lucky as I. I know it's been hard on some of you that Anderson had to step down, but I am so proud of you all to have given me a chance with Normandy. I love you guys so much, we're family...and we're going to kick some Saren ass together." The crew cheered. "But, not until after we have some cake."

I stepped down off my chair and then smiled as my crew headed to the cake table where there were at least four cakes available. After about another five hours of eating cake, playing games, doing some friendly gambling, and eating more cake, the crew slowly began to call it a night. Some of them even volunteered to help carry my presents up to my quarters, which I was thankful for.

"Can I escort you to your cabin?" Kaidan asked as I grabbed my teddy bear.

"Sure," then I turned to the remaining crew who were still playing pin the tail on the Krogan. "Good night, everyone. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Shepard. HAPPY BIRTHDAY." they called out as I disappeared behind the elevator.

The ride up was quiet as I admired the look of my bear. He really was cute, just like the one who gave him to me. As the doors opened we both exited the lift. As we approached my cabin, I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you so much for everything. I had a wonderful day."

"Actually," Kaidan said as his face turned a slight shade of red. "I have something else for you, but I wanted to give it to you privately."

"Oh," I said as I stared at him. "Of course, come on in."

We entered my cabin and I placed my bear on my desk chair. I then turned to Kaidan and smiled as he gestured for me to sit down. I nodded as I went to my bed and sat. He then sat next to me and reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Open it."

I lifted the box and let out a gasp as I saw what was inside. I didn't have time to react as he gently grabbed the box from my hand and pulled out a beautiful gold ring. It had three beautiful diamond studs on the top of it, with silver swirls wrapping around them. "It's...beautiful." I gasped.

"I know you can't wear it while on duty, but maybe you can put it on the chain with your tags." he smiled as he slipped the ring on my right ring finger. "It looks beautiful on you."

I looked up at my hand and then back at him. My eyes closed instantly as he grabbed the sides of my face and brought my lips to his. Our first kiss. It was the most wonderful thing I had felt in a long time. I moaned as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. 

He broke the kiss and ran his thumb over my lips. "I know I'm crossing the line, Shepard but-I.."

"Shut up and just kiss me." I said bluntly as I wrapped my arms around him again, kissing him with passion.

 

I stood behind Joker's chair as Noveria came into view. Noveria was a small, frozen terrestrial world from what I had heard. The reports had mentioned that the Noveria Development Corp had leased out labs to preform research too dangerous to be performed elsewhere. I had to admit, I pondered on the thought of why Benezia was here. What was Saren up too? Whatever it was it couldn’t be good.

"Approach control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth." Joker announced as Normandy entered orbit.

_"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."_

Joker rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but give him a smirk look. "Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard."

There was a moment pause before the voice of the turian echoed Normandy's cockpit. "Landing access granted, Normandy. Be advised; we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded."

Joker looked at me and gave me the blah, blah treatment as the com channel ended. I giggled.

"What a fun bunch." Joker said as he sat straight in his chair. "I think I'll take my next leave here. You know, make snowmen, snow angels, have snow cones for dessert."

I smiled as I patted him on the back before turning to head to the cargo bay. "Make sure Normandy is safe and secure. Until I can figure out what the situation is here, there will be no Shore Leave."

"Aye, Commander."

Before we had reached Noveria, I had called in my crew for a briefing. After about an hour of talk and debate, I had decided to bring Garrus and Liara with me. It was no question why I was bringing Liara. If anyone could get through to Benezia it was her. I decided to bring Garrus due to the corruptions. Most of the organizations here were owned by either Salarians or Turians. Garrus said he had been to Noveria before, following up on a crime on the Citadel. So I had officially dubbed him my tour guide.

"Commander, did I mention that us turians don't like the cold." Garrus pointed out as he put on his 3rd layer of undergarments.

I smiled at him. "I know you don't like it Garrus, and I'm sorry. If you don't want to go, I can have Wrex take your-“

"No way! If I backed down from this, Wrex wouldn't let me forget it. I'm with you, Shepard."

I nodded as I finished putting on my armor and checking my weapons and gear. After about forty five minutes of gearing up and making sure Normandy passed all the procedures of the disembark rules and regulations, Garrus, Liara, and I headed out of the airlock.

"This is remarkable," Liara gasped as she viewed the surrounding area. "Can you imagine how long it must have taken for them to embed this establishment into the glacier?"

"Yeah, it's great, and..." Garrus's eyes widened. "Damn it, Shepard. There's a blizzard going on out there!"

"Perhaps the sooner we leave this frozen planet the better." Liara said as she looked as the snow whipped around us. 

"Come on you two let's go see what we can find out about Benezia."

I couldn't help but notice two human females and a turian male as we approached the main entrance...and they had guns.

"Shepard?" Liara asked.

"Let’s see what they want." I said softly as we approached them.

"That's far enough!" yelled one of the female guards.

I looked at her oddly. "Is there something wrong, Officer?"

The other female guard snorted. "You better hope there isn't."

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials."

I didn't like the way I was being treated. I folded my arms across my chest. "You first."

The blonde human quickly took a step towards me, causing Garrus to take a step closer to her. "We're the law here, show some respect!"

"I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk Control Services." the officer complied, ignoring her female companion's comment.

"Fancy title." Garrus said, not backing down, his eyes staring at the blonde officer.

"I'm Commander Shepard, I'm a Spectre." I stated, looking at the turian guard who had his weapon almost aimed at Garrus.

"What a load of horse crap, Ma'am." The blonde officer spat.

Matsuo looked at the other officer and then back to me. "We will need to confirm that. Also, I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria. Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons."

I quickly pulled out my pistol, aiming it at the group. Garrus pulled out his gun as well, his mandibles flicking. "Citadel authority supersedes yours." he said with a smug.

Even though I agreed with him, I shook my head and lowered my gun. "Stand down you two. Their house, their rules."

Garrus carefully looked at me. "Shepard, I-" he lowered his weapon. "If you think this is best, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but-"

Just then a voice echoed over a com. "Captain Matsuo, Stand down! We confirmed their identity. Specters are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain."

"What?" growled Officer Stirling.

Matsuo exhaled as she took a step to the side. "You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational. Parasini-san will meet you upstairs."

"Thank you," I said with a forced smile. 

As I walked past the security entrance, I heard the blonde snarl at me. "Get out of here, and behave yourself."

I couldn't help but give her a dirty look as I walked past her. As we entered the building, Garrus grabbed my arm gently. "Shepard, I know you probably want to be as friendly as you can to these people, but remember that this isn't the place to make friends. Noveria is an evil corrupted planet and the people who live here are just as bad. Just...be careful."

"I know Garrus, but the more we cooperate with this bunch of idiots the sooner we can find Benezia and get the hell out of here."

We made our way up the small flight of stairs. As we crossed the security barrier, alarms quickly sounded, causing me to almost go deaf.

"Damn!" Garrus said as he placed his hand on his head.

"Weapon detectors. Don't mind the alarms." yelled a woman from behind a counter. The noise stopped immediately and I uncovered my ears as she slightly bowed to me. "I'm sorry about that. I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay."

"I appreciate your help, but did someone piss in her coffee today?"

Parasini sighed. "She was just doing her job, Spectre. You won't believe how many people want to bring guns and illegal mods here. Anyways, one of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

I cut right to chase. "Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?"

"Unusual?" Parasini scratched her head. "An asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia."

Liara took a step towards me. "Benezia-she-she is here?"

"I need to talk to her. Where can I find her?" I asked.

"She left for the Peak 15 research complex a few days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"That's where I need to be then."

Parasini nodded. "You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port."

"What, why?"

"All must be cleared by him."

I sighed. "Where can I find him?"

"His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator." Parasini smiled.

"Alright, can we go in now." I felt a headache coming on.

"Of course," Parasini nodded. "If you need help, you can ask me at the administrator's office. Enjoy your day."

As we walked to the elevator I could tell Liara was nervous.

"Liara, are you...okay?"

"I just... She is here. I can't believe it. I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard."

"About what?" I asked confusingly.

"About, my mother and-"

I held out my hand as the elevator doors opened and we entered. "No I don’t. I trust you, Liara." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You may not be military, but you're a part of my crew. Don't ever forget that."

Liara smiled as she nodded. "Thank you, Commander. That means-a great deal to me."

As we rode the elevator to the main level, a welcome message started to play.

_Welcome to Port Hanshen, the galaxy's most respected site for independent scientific research and development. For your own safety, and to protect the privacy of others, you are required to obey any directions given by our security personnel. If you have any questions or concerns, our friendly administrative staff is always available. Thank you, and enjoy your stay._

"Friendly staff?" Garrus laughed. "I don't think they know the meaning of the word here."

"I agree," Liara said as we stepped off the elevator.

As we walked down the hall to head to the administrative office, I couldn't help but notice a store. 'Opold's Marvelous Things'. I couldn't help but step inside.

"Awww," a hanar said as I entered. "This one offers greetings. You are the Spectre that visits port Hanshen?"

"News travels fast here." I said in awe.

"Indeed, esteemed Spectre. Your arrival was not greeted with any joy by the companies here. This one has a burden that you could ease. If an arrangement could be made, it could compensate you. This one has procured a special item for a customer. The item is not permitted in the station, but you could bring it through customs."

I folded my arms. "So you want me to use my status to smuggle for you?"

"That...is not inaccurate."

"I won't carry anything if I don't know what it is."

"This one must be discreet. Rest assured, the contents pose no threat to anyone within this port."

I shrugged. "Alright."

"Shepard, do you think this is wise?" Liara asked.

I turned and looked at Liara and then to Garrus. "What do you think, Garrus?"

"Hmmm," he said as he folded his arms. "Well, I guess that just depends on how much we are getting for this delivery and who is accepting this smuggle good."

"This one will pay 250 credits for the delivery." Opold answered.

"I want to know where this package is going."

"This one's customer prefers to remain anonymous."

"I'd be stupid to do this without knowing that I'm not equipping my own enemies."

"Your words are not unreasonable." There was a pause. "The customer is a krogan called Inamorda. That one is a bounty hunter of some repute, and quick to anger. You understand this one's urgency? That other grows restless from the delay."

"Alright then, I'll do it."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Liara said as the hanar wiggled his body.

"This one humbly thanks the Spectre. The package will be delivered to your vessel in one hour. All you need to do is bring it to this one. Please do not mention this to Administrator Anoleis. That one would levy fees. Is there anything else this one might help you with?"

I shook my head. "No, just going to browse."

"This one awaits your return."

As we left the store I let out a sigh and turned to Garrus who had an odd look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just- I hate this place."

"As do I." Liara chipped in.

"I know, but those goods might help us in the long run. Come on, we got a date with the administrator."

We walked down a flight of steps and turned left into a large room that was bigger than it probably should have been. As the glass doors opened to another room, I saw Parasini sitting at her desk.

"Hello, Commander."

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Anoleis."

"One moment, please." Parasini smiled as she touched her console. "Mr. Anoleis?"

"Yes? What? What!"

He sounded Salarian.

"Commander Shepard is here to see you, Sir."

"Right, fine. Come in."

Parasini smiled and pointed behind her. "He is in his office just behind me."

"Thank you," I smiled as I walked around the small wall barrier and into his office. As I had guessed, Anoleis was a salarian and he looked annoyed.

"You will excuse me if I don't stand up." he said bluntly "I have no time to entertain colonial rubes."

I gave him a slight glare. Oh, this is going to be so much fun trying to convince him to give me a pass. "So you looked up my service records?"

"Only a fool enters negotiation without knowledge of the other party's tendencies. This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board." He leaned in his chair. "Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law."

"Are you telling me you have no safety protocols?"

Anoleis snorted (if you would call it that). "Don't be ridiculous. Do you think a for-profit company would take no precautions against the loss of life and material? Projects leads have the final say here. Not meddlesome politicians."

"Do you do business with Saren?" I asked as I sat across from the administrator. I had to smile as I saw the look on his face. He seemed quite...uneasy at me. He really must not like visitors.

"Agent Saren? One of your Spectre compatriots?" I nodded. "He is a major investor in the Binary Helix Corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers."

"Is BH developing weapons for him?"

"It's possible, given his interests. What our clients do in their labs is their business."

I leaned back in the chair and respired. I looked up at Liara who seemed quite nervous. "I've heard that an asari Matriarch is here. Benezia?"

The salarian nodded. "She arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15."

"What kind of cargo?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly

"Large, heavy, and sealed. It passed weapons screening. Beyond that is not my concern."

"And the personal escorts?"

"Mainly asari Commandos, attending the safety of Lady Benezia's person."

"Commandos?" Garrus cut in. "You didn't think that odd?"

"They followed all our regulations. I had no reason to forbid Lady Benezia from taking them."

"You idiot." Garrus growled.

"I'd like to see her immediately." I said as I stood from my chair.

Anoleis smirked. "I'm afraid that you cannot. Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off."

"Surface access, you say?" My mind began to ponder.

"Cut off, I said. The roads are not suitable for travel. Don't make an issue of this, Shepard."

I was just about to tell the salarian where he could shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, but Garrus grabbed my arm. "Forget him, Commander. If he won’t help us, I'm sure somewhere else here will."

"Yeah," Liara said as she pulled at my other arm. "Let's leave."

I turned and looked at Anoleis. "I have no more questions at this time."

"Good. I received a dozen urgent messages while you dithered about."

Garrus quickly shoved me out the door before I flung myself over the desk to punch the smug salarian.

"He's not worth it, Shepard." Garrus said as the doors to the Admin office closed.

"Opold said not to mention the smuggling goods to Anoleis. Might suck for the jellyfish, but we might have to trade the goods in for a pass." I suggested.

As we walked passed Parasini's desk she quickly stood. "You've never worked in a corporate world, have you, Commander? You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy."

"Alright," I shrugged. "What would you do?"

She leaned closer to me. "Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar." she said softly. "Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

"Who is Lorik Qui'in?" I whispered back.

"Mr. Anoleis isn't the only one with a pass to leave Hanshan. Qui'in spends his days at the hotel since his office was closed."

"And he will get me a pass to get out of here." Parasini nodded. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. Thank you."

As we left the main entrance to the Administrative office, I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Let's go ahead and go get the smuggling goods anyways. If everything turns out, then maybe I will give the goods to Opold."

“Good idea, Commander.” Liara smiled.

 

After a good ten minute trip down to Normandy, and another ten minutes back up with a slight glare coming from the blonde security officer, we headed to the bar.

"Is it just me or has it gotten colder in here?" Garrus grumbled.

"Once we get to the bar, you can order yourself a nice dextro hot chocolate." I smiled as we entered the elevator and headed up to the hotel bar.

"Hmm," Garrus thought. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Liara nodded. "Warm tea does sound nice."

 

It seemed that even on Noveria everyone knew who I was. It wasn't even 20 seconds after we stepped out of the elevator that an asari asked me to do her a favor.

"And what are your 'real' intentions, Miss Calis?" I asked the asari

"I represent the Aramali City Council on Thessia. Our town is known for its biotic amp crafters."

Liara took a step forward. "What is your city's interest in BH? They do not manufacture amps."

Liara did have a point and I turned to look at the asari, waiting for an answer.

"Much of BH's work relates to biotics. There are rumors that the Noveria branch has flown in asari biotics. Powerful ones. Commando's, to be specific. We want to assess any potential risk to asari copyrights. The favor I am asking, Spectre, is to distract him. I will give you a device that will crack into his personal wireless network."

I sighed. "My job is to enforce the law, not break it, Miss Calis."

"Spectres are known for their moral flexibility. You more than most."

I took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Anoleis had said that Saren invested in BH. If that was true, then BH was probably one of the companies that I probably wouldn't be too sad about being infiltrated. I nodded. "Alright, but if I do this, you must promise me something.” The Asari looked at me. “If you find any information on Saren Arterius, you are to send it to me immediately. Deal?”

The asari smiled. “Deal.”

After a quick debrief of how I was going to stall the BH representative, Rafael Vargas, I grabbed the device and headed to the table where he was located.

"You two go head and get yourself some drinks. I don't know how long this will take me." I told Liara and Garrus

"You know, Shepard. If you just ignore all the people who want your help, we could get out of this freezing hell hole." Garrus stated.

"I know, but if BH really is supporting Saren, taking them down won't hurt my feelings, and we could get some important intel on him."

Garrus nodded, understanding my dilemma. "Come on, Liara, drinks are on me."

I smiled as I saw my two friends head up the stairs to the bar as I walked over to Vargas.

"Mr. Vargas? Commander Shepard, Systems Alliance Military. I understand you work for Binary Helix?"

After about a good thirty minute talk with Vargas, the device beeped.

"Oops, that is my com unit. I'm sorry, Mr. Vargas. That's a call I have to take." I offered my hand and he took it. "Thank you for your time."

"Of course, Commander Shepard. It was nice to meet you, and hope that we hear something from the Alliance."

As I walked away, I couldn't help but let out a groan. I hadn't expected the talk to be that long. I walked over to the asari and handed her the device. "It's done."

"Excellent!" She smirked as she looked over the data. "I will transfer 500 credits to your account, plus all information on Saren Arterius."

I frowned. "Only 500? All right. I thought you might have wanted to provide more. Since you couldn't do it yourself, I mean. I did just waste a half hour of my life."

"Did I say 500? I meant 750. Good day, Spectre."

I smiled as the credits transferred over to my OT. I then headed up the stairs to the bar where I found Liara and Garrus sitting. I went over to them and patted them both on the backs. "750 credits for a half hour, not bad huh?"

"I won't comment on what you can do for a lot more than 750 credits for a half hour." Garrus teased.

"Garrus!" I smacked him on the shoulder and laughed. "Come on you two, I think Qui'in is down stairs. Let's see if he can help us."

As we made our way to the stairs, I noticed a Krogan sitting alone at a table. I lifted a brow and then a smile came over my face. "Hang on, guys, I think I know who this might be."

I carefully approached the Korgan and he looked at me with a sneer. "What do you want, human?"

"I've heard Opold has something for you."

The krogan laughed. "Like I care that you know? You his courier or something?"

"I was on my way to deliver it." I smirked.

"Hmmmm," the Korgan said and then offered me a seat. "Sit down a minute. I have a business proposal."

I slid into the chair and folded my hands together. The Korgan looked at Garrus and Liara and then back at me. "I'm paying that idiot hanar more than I want. I'll bet he's paying you less than you want. Sell it to me directly."

I lifted a brow. "Give me an offer."

"500 credits."

I laughed, causing the Krogan to sit back in his chair a bit. "You and I are both professionals. You know this is worth more than that."

The Krogan glared at me. "Hrrr. Kids these days, they don’t know what a good weapon is worth. 750 credits, final offer."

I smiled. "Deal. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Inamorda."

I stood up from the table and the Krogan bowed his head. "Likewise. Now, go away! The guards wonder about people who trade packages of cash."

As we walked down the steps, I couldn't help but have a cheesy grin on my face. Garrus let out a sigh. "Another 750 credits, Shepard. I never thought of you as the devious type. But, what if we need that evidence to get a garage pass?"

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, I just made 1500 credits in like an hour..."

"Opold won't be happy, Commander." Liara said. "Is it wise to anger a hanar?"

"I'm not afraid of that jelly fish, Liara. Besides, it's his own fault to ask me to smuggle for him. And, he is lucky I didn't mention anything to Anoleis."

Liara nodded. "Good point."

We made our way down the stairs and to a small cafe table where a turian with beautiful white tribal markings sat, nursing his drink. He was older than Garrus, and quite handsome. But then, I have learned that most turians were handsome.

"Good afternoon," He smiled at me. "Please, sit down, have a drink." I nodded and sat down next to him as Liara and Garrus stood behind me. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you Lorik Qui'in?"

"I am."

"I've heard you might be able to help me."

"You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old turian like me possibly help you with." he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm trying to find a way into the garage; I need to get to Peak 15."

"Oh, you need a pass. How fortuitous. I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office, claiming to be investigating reports of my corruption."

"Really?"

"The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of the rents."

I leaned forward. "I sense a connection there."

Qui'in nodded. "Indeed. I acquired evidence of Anoleis's actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it. If your plans are to go to Peak 15, then Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander." He took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table, and then he folded his hands. "If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits."

"You have a plan?" I asked with a smirk.

"I do." He purred. "However, there is one other...what is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the...lotion?' Violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices." I lifted a brow and he answered my question before I could ask. "He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment."

"I'll focus on trying to get your evidence. If I'm lucky, I won’t have to fight anyone." I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Excellent! Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator. The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute. Oh! And do try to keep blood stains off the carpet, would you?"

I couldn't help but smile as we departed the table.

"You know, Shepard...luck hasn't been very nice to us recently. How much you want a bet we have a fight on our hands?" Garrus said.

 

Garrus was right, as soon as we exited the elevator to the Synthetic Insights office, we had a gun fight. After a good 15 minutes of ducking, shooting, flying, and some broken plant pots later, we were in Qui'in's office downloading the data.

"This office is beautiful,” Liara smiled. “Look at the fountain”

“I’m surprised it’s not ice.” Garrus shivered. “Although,” He said as he picked up a picture frame. “He does have a nice family.”

I peeked over Liara’s shoulder to get a good view of Qui’in family. Just then the OSD beeped, telling me it had finished downloading. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here. The sooner we get to Peak 15 the better."

As we walked out of the office, I couldn't help but notice a group of security officers waiting for us. I carefully raised my hand, giving Garrus and Liara the signal to stand down for now.

As I approached the security detail, I noticed the blonde security officer that we had met when we first got to Noveria, standing with her arms crossed. She glared at me, and I couldn't help but glare back.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard." she said with venom.

"No, I'm not. Are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Kaira Stirling, Elanus Risk Control Services."

"I honestly don't care." I said with a shrug.

Her eyes turned to slits. "Anoleis would throw you off world for what you did here. I won’t. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

Garrus stepped in front of me, and growled. "Do you know what we do to dirty cops on our world, Sergeant? You're here off-duty, breaking the law for bribe money. "

"Look, I didn't want to kill them, they fired on me first." I stated

Kaira quickly gave the signal to her men, causing them to draw weapons. I quickly pulled out my pistol and ducked behind a planter. "Well, I don't need a gun to rip you to pieces, Shepard!" Stirling hissed as she threw up some biotics. "I will rip your legs off your body!"

"Not if I rip them off you first!" came a very angry asari voice. I turned to Liara as she threw a warp and singularity quickly at the shooting targets.

After a good fifteen minute fight, I walked over and bent down to the lifeless body of Sergeant Stirling. I examined her for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and leaving the office without saying a word. The doors to the elevator opened to the main floor and I stepped out. As we rounded the corner I noticed Parasini standing at the doorway, her hands folded across her chest.

"There've been reports of noise from the SI office. Would you know anything about it?"

"It's probably Anoleis's thugs ripping the place apart." I said bluntly.

"Smartass, hm? That's fine, I can work with that. Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting."

I watched as Gianna Parasini walked away and I couldn't help but lean against the wall and close my eyes.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Liara asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just... for once, once I would like to just get what the fuck I need and not have to-" I took a deep breath. "Never mind, come on."

 

Liara and Garrus stayed silent as we made our way up to the hotel bar. I spotted Parasini at one of the tables and I approached her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs." I lifted a brow and she leaned closer. "The Executive Board knows about Anoleis's corruption. I've been undercover for six months. I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

I felt a headache coming on. "You work for Anoleis. Can't you just take his records?"

"He's a crook, not a moron. He doesn't keep logs on his computer saying 'This month I stole three million credits.' Qui'in's testimony and records are everything I need to prove Anoleis's guilt in one package."

"I need Qui'in's pass to complete my mission, Gianna."

"Look, you help my investigation I'll provide whatever you need. Favor for a favor."

Garrus stepped in. "Shepard, Anoleis is dirty. It might be best to help her."

"Agreed." Liara stated.

"Look, Shepard," Parasini exhaled. "I don't like this either. You Spectres play fast and loose with the law. That's bad for business."

"Alright," I said as I placed my hand on my forehead. "I'll talk to Qui'in and see if I can convince him."

"Thank you," Parasini smiled. "You know where I work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball."

Happily, Qui'in did play ball. After about five minutes of convincing him that he would be a hero if he testified against Anoleis, he agreed.

"Qui'in, before I go...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Did you by chance see a Matriarch recently? Do you know what she is doing up at Peak 15?"

"Lady Benezia? I have no clue why she is at Peak 15. She claimed to be Saren's assistant, here to get a certain project 'back on track'. She had a decent amount of armed commando's as her guard, though."

"Armed commandos were allowed on Noveria?"

"I don't know if they were disarmed. Of course, you can't confiscate biotic powers. Saren, and by extension, Benezia, is an important person. By that I mean an investor who might sell stock if denied."

I shook Qui'in's hand and smiled. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Commander. Good luck in your endeavors."

 

The elevator down to the main level was long. I knew Liara was pondering about Benezia and I was pondering about Saren and what that bastard was up to at Peak 15. Commandos? Why would she need a lot of commandos? Something in my gut said something awful was waiting for us there.

We entered the administrator office and I saw Parasini at her desk. She looked at me as I approached her. 

"Spectre, have you given any consideration on my offer?"

"It took some persuasion, but Qui'in has agreed to testify."

Parasini sighed. "That's a world of stress off my back. I'll take the evidence for safe transport." I handed her the data. "I didn't think you'd help me. Being a Spectre and all. I guess some of you can be all right."

"Yeah, you're welcome." I snorted as I shook my head.

"Sorry," Parasini apologized. "I'm used to having my guard up. When people find out I'm from IA, they treat me like a traitor. While you were working on Qui'in, I got you a garage pass. Be careful up there."

I grabbed the pass from Parasini and smiled. "Thank you."

"I have an arrest to make," Parasini said as she lifted her dress up a bit. "Wish I had time to change into something easy to move in, I hate skirts."

I watched as Parasini disappeared behind the wall to Anoleis's office and within a few moments she was dragging him in cuffs.

"This is an outrage!! I'll see that you never work in this sector again!" yelled the arrested Salaraian.

"Yeah, yeah, get a move on." Parasini said.

"You! Shepard!" Anoleis yelled. "I demand you place this bitch under arrest."

I couldn't help but shake my head as Parasini shoved Anoleis closer to the door.

"Rannadril Chan Swa Fulsoom Karaten Narr Eadi Bel Anoleis, you have the right to remain silent. I wish to God you'd exercise it!" Parasini growled. "See you around the galaxy, Commander. I owe you a beer."

As Parasini and Anoleis disappeared out the doors I couldn't help but let out a sigh and leaned against Parasini's desk.

"What now, Commander?" Liara asked as she gently grabbed my arm.

"We radio Joker to have the Mako sent to the garage. We leave for Peak 15 in an hour.”


	15. A Spectre's Hail to a Matriarch and a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to Peak 15 to get some answers... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY guys for hanging out with me and reading my story. You're awesome!! ~Hugs~

"Commander, are you sure this is a good idea?" Liara asked as we took the flight of steps up to Opold's shop.

"Probably not, but he deserves to know," I said as we walked in the door. "Besides, I never got the chance to see what kind of junk he has."

"Greetings, Spectre." Opold said as he walked to me. "Have you brought the package?"

I folded my arms "Actually, I sold it to Inamorda." 

"The other did what?!" I hinted panic in his voice. "The Spectre has betrayed this one? The Spectre has cost this one much. Perhaps more than you know. This one's livelihood depends on that income."

I shook my head. "Opold, be glad I wasn't a real cop. You were breaking the law. If you would have been caught by any security officer here, you would be in jail for years."

There was a moment of silence.

"This one wishes the other to leave."

"Awww," I took a step closer to the sad jelly. "Don't be like that. Look, if it makes you feel better I am here to buy something from you."

"Very well."

I took a look at Opold's merchandise and decided to buy a grenade upgrade. After I did my purchase and told Opold to think about changing lifestyles and to have a nice 'day', I headed out the store with Garrus and Liara in tow.

As we made our way to the garage to get prepped for the Mako's arrival, I noticed Qui'in making his way towards me.

"Commander Shepard," he smiled at me. "I just wanted to let you know that Ms. Parasini contacted me as she lifted off world. It seems like the evidence is going to help after all."

We both headed towards the garage. Most likely he was going up to his office to see the damage Stirling and her goons did.

"Will you be safe?" I asked.

"The board will be taking me into protective custody. Not that I really need it, I know how to handle myself. I expect I will be testifying in the next few days."

"You're doing the right thing." I assured him with a smile.

"Thank you, Commander. Hopefully with Mr. Anoleis out of the way, Noveria can prosper again." As we approached the Synthetic Insights elevator he turned to me and shook my hand. "It's been an honor, Spectre."

"The honor has been mine." I smiled as I squeezed his hand gently. "I will put a good word in for you to become the new Administrator."

Qui'in looked at me and then chuckled. "I'm not sure I want the job, Commander. But thank you, none-the-less. Safe travels when you drive out to Peak 15"

"Thank you," I smiled as I watched him enter the elevator.

As the elevator started its departure, I heard a voice coming from behind us.

"Garrus? Garrus Vakarian, is that you?"

The voice was deep, and unique. I slowly turned to see a turian approaching us cautiously. Garrus looked at him oddly and then he threw up his arms. "Spirits is that you, Lilihierax?"

I watched as the turians shook hands and slapped each other on the back. "What are you doing here in this frozen hell hole? Another one of your C-Sec operations?" 

"I actually retired from C-Sec. Now, I am a bodyguard for a Spectre." Garrus smirked

I raised a finger. "I don't need a body-"

"Li, this is Commander Shepard, first human Spectre. Shepard, this is Li. The best mechanic you can find in the galaxy, well except for maybe Tali."

"A pleasure, Commander."

I sighed and then smiled as I shook the turian’s hand. "Like wise. How do you two know each other?"

"We became good friends when Garrus made his trips over here roughing up the fugitives that retreated from the Citadel. Damn good officer... why did you quit?"

"Damn politics." Garrus growled. "Got tired of the damn red tape."

"I hear that." Li laughed. "So I assume that the fuss over Anoleis getting arrested was your doing?"

"The bastard was corrupted." Garrus nodded. "We took his ass down."

Li snickered. "Most people here are. I wish you could take them all down. But at least that damn salarian is going to get what's coming to him. From what I heard, looks like the Executive Board is going to feed him to the Nathak."

I had to admit, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"We're heading to Peak 15, any news that you can tell us on what the hell is going on up there?" Garrus asked

As we made our way to the garage, Li shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. There's a blizzard up there, but we've had those before. Never cut the satellite uplinks before. So, something is going that we're not supposed to know about."

"Looks like we're going to find out." I nodded.

"Fifteen's always had a lousy reputation. Nobody talks about what they do there. And everyone sent up there comes back a little quieter."

Liara took a step closer to me. "Pardon me, Mr. Li... can you tell me about the Matriarch?"

Li lowered his head. "I don't know much about her, I'm sorry. The only thing I know is that she and a bunch of commando's went up to Peak 15 just before we lost contact."

"I have a feeling that's not a coincidence." I said in a low tone.

"Probably not." Li agreed.

As we approached the garage door I turned and smiled at the turian mechanic. "Thank you for taking your time to talk to us."

"You bet, it was my pleasure."

"Take care of yourself out here," Garrus said as he shook his hand. "I don't know how you can stand it. It's freezing."

Li laughed as he patted Garrus on the back. "Hot chocolate, a warm blanket, and women."

Garrus chuckled as we waved goodbye to Li. As he disappeared around the corner, Liara looked at Garrus. "He's bare faced. What happened?"

"Bare faced?" I asked

"It's when a turian has no markings. It's dishonorable in turian society." Liara explained.

"Li gave up his family markings." Garrus said.

"Why?"

"His family was into fraud. They probably stole at least 100 million credits every year from companies from Illium, Thessia, and some from Palaven. When they proved Li to be innocent in the matter, he decided to get rid of his clan markings. He wanted nothing to do with the dishonor of the family."

"He's still dishonored without the markings, right?" I asked

"Yes, but being bare faced isn't something that's permanent. A turian can get new clan markings or get adopted into a family. Li doesn't really care what other people think of him. Noveria doesn’t give a shit either, and that's why he is probably happy here." Garrus smiled.

I looked up at the corner where Li had disappeared from. "I hope one day he will get markings that he will be proud to wear."

Garrus nodded. "Me too."

"Normandy to Shore Party." came Joker's voice over my OT com.

"Go ahead."

"Commander, we can't drop the Mako until we have authorization."

"We're just about to show our pass, Joker. Stand by."

I walked over to a door that lead to the garage. A guard quickly raised her hand. "Access to the garage is restricted."

"I have authorization," I smiled as handed her the key pass. "Excuse me."

The guard took a look at the pass and nodded. "Yes, that's genuine. Drive safely, the weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley."

"Thank you," I nodded as I entered the garage. "Joker, I'm in. Go ahead and-"

"SHEPARD!" Garrus yelled as he shoved me to the ground, covering my body with his as a missile zoomed past, exploding into the wall behind me.

"Geth!" yelled Liara as she quickly pulled out her pistol.

"Son of a bitch!" Garrus yelled as he got off me and pulled out his rifle.

I looked up with wide eyes as I saw at least a dozen geth appearing out of nowhere.

"I'd say these are what the Matriarch had in the crates!" Garrus shouted.

"But they said they did a full scan...how did they pass the systems?" Liara asked as she lifted a geth up by her biotics and I quickly shot it.

"Doesn't matter!" I yelled. "We need to destroy these bastards before they destroy the whole facility."

"Right!" Garrus agreed.

It only took us maybe five minutes before the final prime fell to the floor, its lights fading into darkness. I sighed as I put away my pistol, and then turned to hear Matsuo's voice.

"What the- What are these things?!" she gasped. "Fan out and secure the area! No one gets in or out!" she yelled. 

"I approached her quickly. “Captain, I need-"

"What did you do here, Commander?"

"What did I do?" I gasped. "I didn't do anything except save this facility from being overrun by geth!"

"Geth? You expect me to- Where did they come from?"

"You tell me," I growled.

Garrus placed a hand on my shoulder and took a step forward. "We're guessing the Matriarch packed them in the shipping containers she arrived with."

Matsuo shook her head. "I don't believe that. We did thorough scans of those. There were no power sources, no element zero masses."

"And yet here they are!" I shouted.

"This is bad. If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with these things, there are many more out there."

"I need numbers, Captain. A dozen? A hundred?"

Matsuo gulped. "Dozens at least. They're machines, you can pack them tightly." She sighed as she ran her hand over her brow. "I must report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose geth, there may be an investor panic."

I watched as she left and then turned and shook my head. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine, Commander." Liara said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Garrus, for pushing me out of the way. You probably saved my life."

"I've always got your back, Shepard." He winked.

After about a forty five minute delay, the Mako finally arrived with Ash inside. As she parked and jumped out, she couldn't help but shake her head. "I can't take you anywhere can I Skipper? I leave you alone for two hours and you already have geth shooting at you."

"Hah hah." I said with a little bit of annoyance as Garrus started to do a pre-check of the Mako.

"What are your orders?" Ash asked in a more serious tone.

"You and Wrex stand guard here. I want at least some extra security incase those synthetic bastards come back."

"Aye, Skipper." she nodded as I placed my hand on her shoulder before heading to the Mako.

"Everything looks good, Shepard." Garrus said. "We're ready to go whenever you are."

"Then let's get going. It's going to take us about two hours to get to the facility."

"Two hours in this thing while there's a blizzard outside?" Garrus sighed. "Why can't we go to places that have sunshine and palm trees?"

Garrus, Liara, and I jumped into the Mako. Before I closed the hatch I turned to look at Ash. "Keep in radio contact."

"Aye Skipper, be safe."

After about a half hour into our journey, we came across an upside down vehicle. I stopped the mako just a few feet away, and opened the hatch... "Stay here, I'm going to check it out." I instructed my team.

"Be careful, Shepard." Garrus said 

The wind and snow almost blinded me as I pushed my way to the vehicle. It was a tank of some sort. It most likely belonged to Hanshan security. I spotted a dead body on the ground, and it looked like he had been there awhile. I searched the body and found his ID badge.

Port Hanshan Security: Officer Jeffery Bowman

I placed his badge into my pocket and carefully made a full search or the tank, but found that it was scorched inside. I searched for ID's, but found none. I noticed a weapons locker lying on the outside of the tank and I opened it up with some Omni gel. The contents inside was a Bashee IV assault rifle and an Equalizer V sniper rifle. I grabbed the weapons, and quickly made my way back to the Mako.

"At least one casualty could have been others." I sighed as I sat back in the driver's seat. "Oh, and look what I found," I smiled as I handed Garrus the sniper rifle.

"An Equalizer V, very nice."

"Knew you would like it."

After we drove another few kilometers, we ran into a hoard of geth trying to secure a tunnel passage.

"It seems like they were waiting for us." Liara said as Garrus fired the guns.

"Of course, they don't want anyone near Peak 15."

After about ten minutes of blowing up the geth, (including an amateur), we rounded the bend of the mountain to find three burning tanks lying upside down. Knowing that it was clear for the moment, I parked the Mako next to the Mako and jumped out with Garrus and Liara.

"So many secrets," Liara said as she looked across the mountain valley. "I don't think I would ever want to live here."

"That makes two of us." Garrus shivered. "I have never seen so much snow and ice."

At that point in time, I couldn't help myself. I knew we were on a mission, but the damn turian had it coming. I quickly lifted some snow in my hands, packed it, and quickly threw it at him. It smacked him right on the shoulder.

"Did you- did you just throw snow at me?"

"I did, Vakarian. Now stop your bitching about being cold."

I turned around and bend down to look at the bodies, but quickly stood up as I felt a sting upon my back.

"Two can play this game, Shepard."

"Oh Goddess, you two... we don't-"

I threw another snowball at Garrus, causing him to duck. I threw another, and another until we both were having an all-out snowball fight right there next to burning tanks and dead bodies. Liara watched in horror when I tackled Garrus to the ground, dumping snow onto his helmet.

"You're lucky you have this thing on, Vakarian, or I would have given you a nice white wash."

"A white what? I... damn it Shepard, I am freezing. You win... you win!"

I sat on him for a moment longer before standing up. "Good, glad you saw it my way. No more complaining about being cold, got it?"

Garrus lifted a finger to protest but sighed. "Got it."

I turned to look at Liara who shook her head. "While you two were playing in the snow, I retrieved these. Just three tags and a pistol."

"A Raikou IV, very nice." I smiled as Liara handed me the gun. "Sorry you had to witness that, Liara." I sighed. "Had to put the turian in his place."

Liara laughed. "At least you two had fun."

"That was NOT fun." Garrus growled. "Can we get back into the warm Mako now?"

I nodded. "Go ahead, let me look around real quick and then we can continue our pursuit."

Liara and Garrus made their way inside the Mako as I looked around the burning tanks. After a few minutes of recording information, I jumped back into Mako and headed down the service road to Peak 15.

After about two hours of driving, blowing up geth, dodging geth turrets, and a quick push due to the Mako getting 'stuck' in the snow, (I swear it wasn't my fault), we finally made it to Peak 15. As we approached the main entrance, I turned to Garrus and Liara.

"I am expecting resistance the moment we step inside. Stand ready."

"Ready," Liara said as she fisted off some biotic power.

"Ready," Garrus said as he held up his new Equalizer V sniper rifle.

We barged into the main garage area of the facility and as I expected geth was waiting for us. As we took cover, I couldn’t help but notice a krogan as well.

"Damnit, Parasini didn't mention krogan mercs!"

Garrus snipped a geth and quickly ducked. "They're working for Saren, probably got here before Benezia."

"They're still shooting at us, which means they're probably not going to listen to reason." Liara shouted.

The firefight lasted for about ten minutes. After the last krogan fell dead to the floor, a VI voice echoed the room.

"User alert. All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present throughout facility. Virtual Intelligence user interface offline."

"We'll need to get the reactors back online." Garrus stated as we walked up the stairs that lead to the main entrance of Peak 15.

When we entered the door way, I couldn't help but notice two security turrets. They were facing the wrong way, guarding the entrance to the outside garage.

"Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?" Liara asked beating me to the question I was just about to ask.

"They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out." Garrus answered.

"So the workers are prisoners?"

"When you work with companies on Noveria, everyone is a prisoner." Garrus said as we made our way into an elevator. "There are too many secrets for just someone to 'stroll' on out or quit."

As the elevator doors opened I looked at Garrus and Liara, signaling them to stay quiet as we made our way through a small corridor and to a large door. I peeked inside the room, noticing at least a half a dozen geth scouting the perimeter.

"I'll lead, you two follow." I whispered

"Right behind you," Liara nodded.

I quickly shot my pistol, taking out the first geth closest to me with one shot. As the other geth turned to fire, Garrus and Liara quickly followed shooting. Liara slammed one geth into the wall with her biotics, while Garrus took a geth's head off with his sniper rifle.

"Okay, I have to admit," Liara smiled. "That was fun. I think we-"

Just then a loud crashing sound echoed the room. Our backs were towards each other, as we scanned the area. I was half expecting more geth to show up, but after a few minutes, there was nothing.

"Animals? Wind? This place is in bad shape."

"Nonetheless, keep an eye out and-"

"SHEPARD!" Liara yelled.

"What the hell are those?" Garrus said as green colored bugs came scurrying towards us.

I didn't answer, I just shot. As a bullet pierced one of the bugs, it exploded, causing green acid to spray all over the place. Then I saw a larger bug the size of maybe a pony, come charging at us. Liara quickly used her biotics, forcing the bug to be lifted off from the ground. Garrus and I took the opportunity and began to shoot at it, killing it after a few good shots. After killing another three of the large like bugs and another half dozen of the green ones, the room became silent.

"What were those things?" Garrus asked.

"Xenobiology is not my field. Maybe someone in the labs knows."

I knelt down to one of the bug carcass and scanned it. "It's nothing I have ever seen before. Perhaps a new species?" I shook my head. "What the hell are you up to, Saren?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Garrus said. "We need to find Benezia and shut this place down before anyone else gets hurt or killed."

"Agreed," I nodded as I stood. "This place looks like it was the cafeteria. Let's take five and see if we can find any rations. Liara, I want to take a look at your leg."

"The acid didn't go through my suit, Shepard. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked with a lifted brow.

Liara nodded with a smile.

"Spirits!" Garrus gasped as he went over to a broken vending machine. "Dextro chocolate mint cookies!" I turned to look at my turian who had the bag already opened and munching on them. "I have to snag another bag for Tali." he said as he took a few more bags of cookies.

After about five minutes of looking over the cafeteria and collecting some rations, mods, and more dextro chocolate mint cookies, we made our way to the elevator that would hopefully take us to the main frame of the facility.

As the elevator doors opened a few minutes later, I noticed another half dozen green bugs heading our way. Luckily we took them all out before they could reach us to do any damage.

"All clear," Liara confirmed as I looked around the room.

"This looks like a backup power system, Shepard. It must be for the stations mainframe and reactor."

"The damage is not extensive. It could be repaired." Liara noted.

As I touched the console to see the amount of damage, a voice echoed overhead. "Critical startup error. Virtual Intelligence user interface offline. Manual boot required."

"Alright, let's go ahead and see if we can get it back online." I sighed. As we made our way around the memory core's main frame, I couldn't help but notice a small platform leading down the lower area. "Stay on guard; I'll see what I can do from down there."

"Aye, Commander, we got your back." Garrus replied

I took the platform down to the lower area and opened up the small case that covered the memory core. I frowned as I looked at the sight of it.

"Damn, wish Tali was here." I said under my breath as I carefully pulled out piece by piece of the core.

"Shepard, what's taking so long?" I heard Garrus's voice ten minutes later. "Do you need help?"

"No," I said with a low growl. "I think I- THERE!"

The elevator platform began to ascend as the memory core lights began to flash the colors of blue, green, yellow, and red. As I made my way to the top, I noticed a VI standing next to the entrance to the core.

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?"

"Oh great, a pop up." Garrus said in a low tone

I ignored my turian and nodded to the VI. "Are you the virtual intelligence that runs this place?"

"This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira'. May I ask your name?"

"Commander Kathryn Shepard. I work for the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

"One moment, please... Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to secure access to all systems. Please note that queries relating to corporate secrets required privileged access. Privileged access is only available to Binary Helix executives. This system is ready to process queries. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15."

"I need to find Matriarch Benezia." I said bluntly.

"Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs. User Alert! The tramway system is currently inoperable."

"Can you give me a full damage report?"

"One moment, please. Diagnostics in progress." Mira said. "Critical Failure: Main reactor shut down in accordance with emergency containment procedures. Manual restart required. Critical Failure: Landline connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete. Do you have an additional systems status query?"

"Can you tell me what happened here? What were those creatures that we encountered down in the cafeteria? Did they come from the labs?"

"I'm sorry, Commander. Inquiries related to our research require privileged access. Only executives of Binary Helix have that level of clearance."

"Tell me what occurred immediately before you shut down." I was hoping I could get an answer with these logs.

"One moment, please... Stage 1 alert issued at hot labs. Contaminants released from Laboratory Pod Gamma. Emergency protocols implemented. Stage 2 alert issued at hot labs. Isolation Tube breached. Trams shut down. Landline to Hot Labs disconnected. Stage 3 alert issued locally. Contaminants in tram tunnels. Station shutdown and evacuation initiated. Code Omega sent."

"How do I reconnect the landlines?" I asked.

"The landlines are designed for easy reconnection. The router for the landlines is on the roof of Operations. Simply activate the controls, and the hardware will reconnect and reboot automatically."

"Sounds simple enough." Garrus said.

"Can you tell me about the reactor and why it was shut down?"

"I'm sorry, but I was offline at the time. Shutdown could occur if reactor breach seems likely, or in the case of catastrophic laboratory containment failure. Emergency guidelines suggest the frigid environment will kill biological contagions. It may also damage mechanical ones."

"Turn off the heat and hope the cold puts whatever you have unleashed to sleep." Liara jumped in.

"That or kill a turian who is-" Garrus paused as I looked at him with a slight glare. "I mean, this planet...it's so...cozy."

I turned back to Mira. "What do I need to do to get the power back on?"

"The valves to the helium-3 line must be opened. This can be done at the controls on the reactor assembly proper."

"That's all I need right now. Thank you," I nodded.

"Very well, Commander. Logging you out."

"Do you think Saren was planning an army of these-creatures and it got out of hand?" Liara asked.

I looked at the door that lead to the roof of the facility. "We need to get the reactor and landlines back online before we can even hope to find out that answer. Come on."

"Now exiting to the roof," Mira's voice echoed as the elevator doors closed and we began to move.

"Stay alert," I commanded as the doors to the elevator door opened and we headed to the door. As the doors opened, a blast of snow, ice, and wind hit us like a brick, causing me to fall against Garrus as Liara held onto his arm.

"Oh, I just love this sunshine, Shepard!" Garrus yelled as I forced myself to take a step forward.

"Come on," I shouted. "Let's try to get the landlines online." As we pushed our way through the wind and snow, I noticed green dots heading my way. "Crap, we got bugs!!"

"And me without my bug spray!" Garrus shouted.

"Take them out!" I ordered.

After a brutal five minutes of fighting ice, snow, wind, big bugs and little bugs, we finally made our way to the landline terminal. It only took a few minutes to get them repaired.

"Connections restored," came Mira's voice. "Processing new data: User Alert! Unable to connect to hot lab facilities."

"Still need to get the reactor online." Garrus mentioned.

I nodded as we made our way back into the facility and to the main memory core area. As we rounded the memory core, I noticed movement from the corner of my eye.

"Stay alert, I thought I just-"

"Another big ass bug!" Garrus shouted as the large bug jumped out from its hiding place.

"I got this!" Liara shouted as she used her biotics to lift up the bug and throw him across the room.

"Nice distance, T'Soni." Garrus commented.

Liara rubbed her hands together. "All in a day's work."

We took the long glass corridor to the elevator that would lead us to the main reactor. As the elevator descended, I turned to Garrus and Liara.

"I'm guessing that we're not going to just be able to stroll right on in. Expect resistance from geth, krogan, and bugs. You guys ready?"

"Ready." Liara nodded as she put on her biotic shield

"Always ready for some action," Garrus smirked as he aimed his rifle.

"Now entering main reactor." Mira's voice echoed.

The doors to the elevator door opened and we made our way to the main entrance of the reactor.

"Something's down here, Shepard. My radar signal just got jammed."

"Most likely geth," Liara whispered.

After counting to three we quickly barged into the room expecting some bad guys, but the room was empty. "Huh." I said as I carefully lowered my pistol. "That was unexpected."

We took the right door and carefully made our way to the reactor.

"Here come the bad guys!" Garrus shouted as a geth hopper came running at us, jumping up and down, left and right.

"There's a juggernaut up on top of that balcony!" shouted Liara

"I got him!" shouted Garrus. "Just take care of that damn hopper!"

"On it!" Liara shouted as she used her biotics to lift the geth-frog into the air. I used that opportunity to use my only biotic skill and threw the hopper into the cold bulkhead of the facility.

After about ten minutes of shooting at least three more hoppers, another juggernaut, a few troopers, and I think there was even a prime in there somewhere, Liara let out a sigh of relief. "All clear, Commander."

"Good job you two." I smiled as we headed to the fuel lines.

"Looks like the H-3 fuel lines have been cut... simple repair." Garrus said.

I nodded as Garrus bent down at the console and began to work his magic as Liara and I stayed alert for more geth. It only took my bad ass turian a minute before Mira's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Fuel lines repairs complete. Processing new data: User Alert! Loose contaminants in the decontamination chamber. Access to passenger tramways inadvisable."

"I'm sure we can guess what's waiting for us there." Garrus said as he stood up.

"Before we go see the welcoming committee, let's head up to the balcony and see if there is anything of interest there." I said as we made our way up the grated stairs to the upper part of the reactor chamber.

Fifteen minutes later we entered the elevator that would take us to the tram ways.

"Now entering decontamination and transit hub. User Alert! Loose contaminants in the decontamination chamber. Access to passenger tramways inadvisable.”

As the elevator doors opened, we carefully walked around the corridor and noticed the door to the tramway was locked.

"They're locked in." Garrus commented at the three large bugs in the decontamination area.

"The door could be finessed. It appears that the trams to the subsidiary stations are beyond it." Liara stated.

"We need to find a way through." I exclaimed.

"Shepard," Liara called out. I walked into a room where Liara was in and noticed a dead salarian laying on the floor. "Listen to this."

_:...control grou-- ...loose in the... they're... can't escape... up the tunnels now. We're sorry. The leads couldn't get to... --struct. ...out while you can..._

Garrus bent down to the body of the salarian, and then looked up at me. "He killed himself because he was part of whatever happened here?"

"He must have felt there was no hope of surviving. That killing himself would be easier." Liara said with a sad tone.

"And a lot more are going to die here if we don't get to Rift Station." I said as I walked over to Mira's terminal and activated her.

"Online. Connected to subsidiary facilities. How may I assist you, Commander?"

"Mira, why are there large ass space bugs running around this damn facility?"

"I'm sorry, but that information-"

"Never mind," I growled. "Tell me about these loose contaminants."

"Dangerous biological agents are present in the tramway decontamination chamber. The tram station has been sealed in the interest of crew safety. Activation of the failsafe plasma jets is recommended prior to access.

"How do I activate the failsafe system?"

"Controls for the failsafe systems are located in the security checkpoint outside decontamination. User Alert: The failsafe system is currently inoperable."

"What would it take to get the deacon failsafe’s operating again?" I asked

"There is a hardware fault in the control system. This can be repaired on-site using a standard Omni-tool."

I nodded. "Garrus?"

"I'm on it."

It took Garrus about thirty seconds. "Shield your eyes." He warned as a huge bright light filled the decontamination area. Screams could be heard from the bugs as they liquefied into nothing.

"All clear?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Not quite!" Garrus shouted. "Behind you!"

I quickly shoved Liara out of the way, as the bug scuttled its way towards her. Garrus quickly pulled out his rifle as I pulled out my pistol. Within seconds the bug fell to the floor dead.

"That was to close." Garrus said as he helped me and Liara up. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine." Liara said. "Thank you."

I nodded that I was okay and I activated my Omni Tool. "Shepard to Normandy."

"Joker here. You guys safe?"

"We just cleared Peak 15. Send word to Port Hanshan security to send in reinforcements, there could be more geth out here."

"Aye, Commander. Are there any survivors?"

I paused. "No, but we're heading to Rift station, there could be some there. Make sure a medical team is standing by."

"Aye, Commander. Stay safe, Normandy out."

We stepped onto Rift Station about twenty five minutes later. I looked at the room, noticing the warning lights in the facility was blinking red. Something did go wrong here. "Stay alert."

Two access elevators stood in front of us. Garrus headed to the left one, poking a few buttons. "Looks like this elevator has been shut down." Garrus said. "It leads to a place called the hot labs."

"Perhaps we can get some answers going to the crew quarters," Liara suggested.

"Then let's go," I nodded as we stepped into the other elevator and ascended to the next level. As soon as the doors opened I noticed a few soldiers blockading the area.

"Stand down, Men." the leader hollered as I approached them. "Sorry. We couldn’t be sure what was on that tram."

"I'd only be upset if they had fired." I said as I raised my hand.

"Even hopped up on stims, my people know the rule. Two legs good, four legs bad. Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are."

"My name is Shepard. I'm a Spectre." I shook his hand.

"Huh. I won't look a heavily-armed horse in the mouth. The name's Captain Ventralis. The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there anymore. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"You were taken by surprise and had civilians to protect. You did a good job, Captain." I smiled.

"Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it. The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

"The hot labs are locked out," Garrus said.

"This card will let you activate it. It can take you down there. Oh, if you need any first aid, Dr. Cohen's downstairs in the med bay."

"Can you tell me what the hell happened here?" I asked.

"Beats me. I'm not supposed to know. So long as people don't start dying, it's not my problem."

"What can you tell me about the aliens?" I crossed my arms.

"Ask Dr. Olar." The captain shrugged. "He's the only one who made it out of the hot labs."

"You're certain the Matriarch is still in the hot labs?"

"She hasn't come back here. You came through central station, so she ain't there."

"Thank you for your time, Captain. I've got work to do now."

"Yeah, I hear th--" Just then a loud scream echoed the room. "Hell! Man the perimeter!"

I quickly pulled out my gun as three large bugs came popping out of the vents.

"To bad Wrex isn't here," Garrus shouted. "I think he would enjoy this as much as I am."

"Glad you're having fun, Garrus." Liara shouted.

Five minutes later, the bug threat was over. I placed my pistol in my holster as Captain Ventralis approached me. 

"Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."

"I'll do whatever I can to help the situation." I nodded. "Was nice meeting you, Captain."

"You too, Commander."

I turned to look at Garrus and Liara. "Are you two alright? Do you need to go see the Doctor?"

"I'm fine, Shepard." Liara said. "Let's go to the hot labs and find my mother."

"I'm with, Liara. Time to find out what the hell is going on."

"Alright, let's head down to the labs and see what we can find."

We entered the elevator and headed back down to the central station. It only took a few minutes to access the hot lab security code before the override color turned from red to green.

"We got access." I sad as the hot lab elevator doors opened.

As we stepped out of the elevator a minute later, I noticed a human male sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. I nodded to Garrus to secure the area and I carefully made my way to the man.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Are you here to secure the situation?"

He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days. "How are you holding up?" I ran my hand over his forehead, he was running a fever.

"You must-listen to me. If we do not contain our mistake, they have bombs from the battle stations. You understand?"

I knelt down next to him so I was at his eye level. "What are you talking about? Is there an asari Matriarch here?"

"Asari? I have not seen one, well except for her." he pointed to Liara.

Liara sighed in relief. "She is safe, then. Perhaps somewhere else on Rift Station."

"That's not important!" shouted the man. "You must listen! Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was rachnai ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic."

My eyes widened. "A Rachnai Ship!? A thousand year old egg?! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very tough, to be so long frozen. That it survived the centuries-- this is miraculous. Binary Helix plan to clone rachnai. Mass- produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common rachnai, it is a queen. After she lays eggs, they move her to Rift Station. They are thinking without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."

"Hold on," I raised my hands. "Don't you need a male to get eggs?"

"Queens are born carrying the genetic code of their mothers. Eggs are taken away from the colony to hatch alone. Queens can lay eggs in hours, and have a colony in days. This is how they spread so quickly."

"So separating them from their mother didn't work."

"Ehh. This was exactly the wrong thing to do. I am thinking that without a queen, rachnai do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. These rachnai are uncontrollable."

I stood up. "Then all we need to do is bring her here to-"

"No. I am sorry, but this will not work." The man paused for a breath. "These rachnai are beyond saving. It is a sad thing, but they must be euthanized. I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off."

"Purge system? Is that like the system that was used for decontamination area over at peak 15?"

"No, different system. This one creates bursts of neutron radiation. Kills everything within the hot lab station. Things beyond get damage or varying degree.

"How do we set off the purge?"

"Arming controls are nearby. All you have to do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira destruct-"

"Shepard look out!" shouted Garrus as I quickly saw a tentacle dart at me. I ducked, but the guy in the chair didn't stand a chance. The bug that stood behind him shoved his spear like tentacle into his gut and then threw him across the room. It screamed, then ran towards me at full speed. I quickly pulled out my pistol and began to shoot it until it fell dead at my feet.

"Shepard!" Liara shouted as she was kneeling next to the dead man. "He has a journal on him. His name was Yaroslev Tartakovsky from a place called Russia."

"Does the journal say anything about activating the purge?"

"Yes, here." Liara said as she handed me the book.

I looked down at Tartakovsky's face. "Rest in peace." Then I got up and headed to the far room where a Mira terminal was located.

"Mira, do you have access?"

"I have full access to the facility, I am at your disposal."

"Activate the neutron purge." I ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that without proper code authorization."

"Input 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution."

"Code Omega execution in 120 seconds."

"I suggest we get the hell out of here." Garrus said as we made our way to the door.

I stopped all of a sudden as thousands of Rachnai poured into the room. "Watch out!" I shouted as some acid hit me on my shoulder. "Son of a bitch!"

"Commander, I can put up a barrier to surround us, but you need to stay close."

"Alright, go Liara! Garrus, start shooting these fucking things!"

"Already on it!"

After what seemed like minutes instead of seconds later, we made our way into the elevator and I quickly punched the button, making the elevator ascend. I winced as I slid down the side of the elevator.

"Commander, you're hurt." Liara gasped as she quickly went to me.

"No, I'm-AHH!"

"Let me take a look." Garrus said as he fiddled with my suit.

"I'm fine," I tried to shoo his hand away, but he wouldn't have it.

"Don't be stubborn. I-"

Just then a loud explosion shook the elevator, causing Liara to almost fall on top of me. Then, the doors to the elevator opened and we were right back at the tram station terminal.

"Looks like the purge worked." Garrus said and then looked at Liara. "I don't suppose Dr. T'Soni means more than just an archeologist?"

"Sorry, not that type of Doctor. I think we should go find that Doctor Cohen, Captain Ventralis told us about. He could probably help."

"I'm fine!" I growled as Garrus helped me up. "We need to find, Benezia! Just slap some medigel on it, and I'll be good as new." Garrus opened his mouth to protest but I looked at him with a glare. "I said I'm fine." Garrus simply nodded.

As we made our way back up the elevator to where Ventralis was, I couldn't help but notice Liara and Garrus staring at me. I knew they were worried, but I wasn't going to let some acid stop me from finding Benezia and figuring out what the hell was going on with the Rachnai.

As we stepped off the elevator, I notice that Ventralis wasn't at his station where we first met him. I lifted a brow and pulled out my gun. "Stay alert,"

"Let me lead, Shepard." Garrus growled, not giving me a choice as he took point. I didn't want to argue with him, so I let him lead the way as Liara took up the rear.

We took a few steps up to where it looked like it could be a communication center. "Look, a computer terminal. Let's see if we can get access to what's on here."

I sat down at the chair and flew my hands over the console. After a few failed attempts at cracking the code, I looked at Garrus. "Hand me some Omni-gel will yah?"

"Here yah go." He nodded.

"Thanks." I slapped the gel on the computer terminal and got access right away. "Looks like there is just the one queen like Tartakovsky said. They found the ship adrift."

"So the rachnai really are back? This just keeps getting better and better." Garrus growled. "We need to find this queen and kill her before she makes more of these things."

"It could also be where my mother is at." Liara stated.

"Looks like the queen is being held at the quarantine labs." I said as I read over the information. I stood up from the desk trying to hold back a wince. "Let's go."

We made our way into a large room that would lead us to the quarantine lab. I noticed Captain Ventralis and about a dozen ERCS guards standing with their guns pointed at me.

I raised a brow. "Captain, what's going on?"

The captain shook his head. "I'm sorry about this, Shepard. We've got orders from Benezia."

I looked at him oddly then quickly yelled from behind. "Take cover!"

"Open fire!" yelled the captain. "Don't let her escape."

"Damn it, Captain!" I shouted. 

"Surrender, Shepard!"

"You're so high on stims, you're not thinking straight! Stand down!"

I sighed as the gun fire didn't let up. I looked at Garrus, who had his sniper rifle in hand, and nodded. Ten minutes passed and the gunfire ended.

"All clear, Commander." Liara said as I stood up from my hiding spot.

"Good shooting, Garrus." I complimented. "You too, Liara."

I walked over to the dead body of Captain Ventralis and knelt down. I placed my hand over his chest and lowered my head. "Gather the ID tags if they have any, their families deserve them."

After a few minutes of collecting the ID's, Garrus grabbed my uninjured arm. "The med bay is down this way. Before we go charging the queen's castle, I want to look at your wound."

"Garrus, I'm-fine! We need to go this way to get to the quarantine-"

"Garrus is right, Shepard." Liara agreed.

"Fine, fine-"

We walked down the small stairs to the medical bay and I noticed a man lying on the floor. Liara went to him immediately and check for a pulse, there was none.

"Doctor Zev Cohen, microbiology." Liara looked up at me.

Garrus knelt down next to Liara and examined the body. "He was shot, Shepard."

I placed my hand on Garrus's shoulder and leaned on him to look at the body.

"These poor people," Liara gasped. "Do you think Benezia did- Goddess, Shepard, is my mother to be blamed for this?"

I stood up straight and rested my hand on Liara's shoulder. "I don't know, but we’re going to find out."

Garrus brought me to a chair and I sat down. I carefully removed my armor top and winced as blood seeped through my under suit. 

“Fine my ass.” Garrus growled as he opened the container and gently began to rub the stinky ointment onto my acid wound. “You’re so damn stubborn.”

I was about to make a smart ass remark, but Liara’s voice made me turn to her.

"Shepard, I just did a medical scan on these two bodies, they were exposed to some sort of toxin."

"Do we know the source?" I asked.

"No, but the readings are off the chart."

"Collect all the information you can, Liara. Maybe when we get back to Normandy, Chakwas can take a look at it."

"There, all done." Garrus nodded. "Still recommend on seeing the Doc when we get back to Normandy though, Shepard. I'm a soldier, not a doctor."

"Thank you, Garrus." I smiled as he finished wrapping up my arm. "Come on, there was an elevator that lead to the quarantine and barracks area. Maybe we can get some answers."

After about five minutes of leaving the medical bay, we arrived to the lower area of Rift Station. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out first with pistol in hand. We rounded the corner and I could hear voices through the barrack doors.

"With terrifying fear, please do not shoot. We only want to get out of here."

"Will I get a... 'You know too much' speech?" asked a volus.

"Shut up, and-" An asari commando turned as the doors opened and I stepped out. "I knew that dumbass human wouldn't take you down." The Asari shoved the Volus to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy killing a spectre."

Before I could say anything, the asari fell dead to the floor. I turned and looked at Garrus as he lowered his sniper rifle. "Not on my watch."

I walked over to where the salarian was helping the volus back up on his feet. "Are you three okay?"

"With great happiness, thank you human for saving us."

"Yes, thank you. She would have killed us for sure." exclaimed the salarian.

"You're safe now, I'm Commander Shepard. This is Dr. Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian."

"Han Olar." replied the volus.

"With uncontrolled cheer, I am Petozi" said the Elcor.

"And I am Lyriz." said the salarian "Thank you for saving us from that asari wacko."

"Why was she trying to kill you?" I asked

"We know what they did." Han answered. "The company wanted to bury their mistake. They sent a Matriarch to make us disappear."

"Benezia? She's ali--? She's here?" Liara asked as her eyes wondered the room.

"She is at the secure lab with the Rachnai Queen. She was the one that ordered Ventralis to send you to the hot labs. She expected the rachnai to kill you."

"Can you tell me what the hell happened here?" I really wanted answers.

"They found a Rachnai on a derelict ship. An egg. Waiting since the last battles. They brought it here."

I knelt down to the volus. "I heard you were at the hot labs. How did you make it out alive?"

There was a pause. "I killed her."

"Who?" asked Liara

"Doctor Zhonmua."

"What happened?" I asked.

Han began to pace. "We were going to lunch when the alarms went off. I ran into the tram. And I closed the doors. She banged on the window once, and then they sliced her to pieces. Her head came apart like a melon. I closed the door. I killed her."

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "I bet that was difficult to see."

"I closed the door. I killed her."

"How did Benezia survive?" Liara asked.

"The specimens were sensitive to biotics." Lyriz explained. "They didn't attack her I don't think."

"Mind control?" Garrus asked.

"Maybe," Liara said.

"Is there a way to the secure labs from here?" I asked

"With slyness: I have access pass to maintenance area. Just go through there." replied Petozi as I snagged the code from him.

"Thank you," I bowed my head. "I want you guys to take the elevator and get onto the tram and take it to Peak 15. A security team from Port Hanshan should be there."

"Thank you, Commander." smiled Lyriz as he put a hand on Han's shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I killed her." Han whispered as Lyriz gently pushed him to the elevator. "I killed her."

We entered the maintenance area and walked the snowy trail.

"Liara, you seem distracted." Garrus said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Liara said from behind me. "It's just- I haven't seen my mother in years. I am...nervous perhaps."

"You'll be okay," I reassured her. "Hopefully we can find out what Saren is up to."

"I hope so." Liara said "Just wish this meeting could be under different circumstances."

As we rounded the corner to enter the secure lab entrance, a Rachnai was waiting for us. It screamed out and spit its green acid at us before charging. We took it down in five seconds, the body sliding its way onto the ice and at my feet.

"Damn, look at the size of this one. How big do you think they grow?"

"I don't really want to find out." Liara replied as we carefully made our way into the secure lab area.

After a few minutes of making sure we were situated, we entered the main lab doors. I noticed Benezia right away. She was standing on top of some grated steps. She carefully turned her head to me.

"Commander Shepard." she said in a smoothing tone. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair." The matriarch turned to what appeared to be a caged Rachnai. "Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies. I won't be swayed by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara is here because she wants to be here. Not because I made her to." I placed my hand on Liara's arm.

Benezia turned and looked at her daughter with a raised brow. "Indeed? What have you told them about me, Liara?"

Liara took a step forward, her voice shaking. "What could I say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia lowered her head. "Is that what you think I am, Liara? Evil?" She didn't give time for Liara to respond as she turned her glance at me. "Have you faced an asari commando unit before?" I heard at least two doors open, watching at the corner of my eye as asari began to pour in. "Few humans have. This is going to be fun."

"I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter." I snapped at her.

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her." Benezia shouted. "ATTACK!"

Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle, as Liara and I ducked behind boxes. "Shepard," Liara called out, half choking on what could have easily been tears.

"It's okay, Liara. I need you to listen to me." Liara looked up at me, confirming that it was tears. "I need you to set up a-" I winced as bullets began to wiz by me. "I need you to set up some biotics. I can only use push, so if you can get them into the air, I can-"

"Shepard, we got geth incoming!" Garrus yelled. "Anytime you ladies want to come out and play, I would greatly appreciate it!"

"I'm okay," Liara smiled at me. "Let's do this!"

I nodded as Liara and I ducked from the large metal box. I fired my pistol a few times, giving Liara some time to use singularity and lift.

After a good ten minute battle with some geth and asari commando's I quickly ran to where Benezia was and pointed my gun at her. I hesitated to pull my trigger, she looked so weak.

"Mother." Liara whispered, taking a step towards her, but Garrus held her back.

"Don't think that's wise, Liara." He whispered.

"This is not over!" Benezia was leaning against a console. "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

"He's not a god, Benezia." I spat. "Tell me what he is up to!"

Benezia shook her head. "I will not betray him. You will... you." Benezia winced as she placed her hand on her forehead. She then looked at me. "You must listen to me!" she cried out. "Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

I looked at her oddly, not trusting her. "Are you playing some kind of joke? You think I'm-"

"Shepard, please-" It was a cry for mercy. "This is not my will. People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

If Benezia was telling the truth and she had control of her mind at this moment, I had to take the advantage. "Sovereign’s not like other ships. Where did it come from?"

"I cannot say. The geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct." Her eyes closed. "You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."

"What?" I said in shock. "How can something that big go missing?"

"Four thousand years ago, a star nearby went supernova. The shockwave propelled the relay out of its system, but did not damage it. It's precise vector and speed are impossible to determine. As millennia passed the nebula created by the nova exploded the relay. It is difficult to find any cold object in interstellar space. Particularly something swathed in hot dust and radiation."

"Someone on Noveria found it?" Garrus asked.

"Two thousand years ago, the Rachnai inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The rachnai can share memories across generations. Queens inhabit knowledge from their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the queen's mind." The matriarch lowered her head. "I was not gentle." she said in a very sad tone.

"How did the rachnai find it?" I asked.

"They searched, patiently. They are territorial creatures, driven to close any possible way into their systems."

"So why the fuck does Saren need the Mu Relay?" I crossed my arms.

"He believes it will lead him to the conduit., I would tell you more if I could, but Saren did not share his counsel with me. I was merely a servant to his cause."

"I need that data, Benezia." I shouted.

Garrus lifted his rifle as Benezia slowly made her way to me. "Of course, I was not myself, but-I should have been stronger. I transcribed the date to this OSD. Take it. Please."

I took the OSD from Benezia and nodded my thanks.

"Knowing the relay's coordinates will not be enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?" Liara asked her mother.

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. You have to-" Benezia winced as her hand went immediately to her head. "You have to stop-me-from- I can't- his teeth are at me ear. Fingers on my spine. You should-you should-you should-"

"MOTHER!" Liara cried. "I- Don't leave! Fight him!!"

"You should-die!" Benezia shouted. As she turned to attack. I quickly took action and shot my pistol, hitting the matriarch in the chest. She fell to the ground, purple blood oozing out of her body.

"Mother!!" Liara cried as she ran to her mother. Liara placed Benezia's head on her lap and pulled the hat off her mother. "Please, don’t...leave me."

"You've always made me so proud, Liara. Thank you for giving me- this chance to make things right." her hand went to Liara's face. "Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn."

Those were the last words of Benezia as her body went limp in Liara's arms.

I knelt by Liara and placed my hand on her. "I'm so sorry,” I whispered

"It's okay, thank you for being with me. At least I got to see her, one last time."

"We'll send her to Thessia," Garrus said in the background. "Where she can be buried with the rest of the matriarchs."

Liara looked up at Garrus with tears. "Thank you."

"You two get her ready to be transporter back to Normandy," I said as I stood up. "I'm going to check on this queen and see if there is any more data."

"Aye, Commander, and... thank you." Liara said as I nodded.

As Garrus and Liara dragged the late Benezia over to the grated area of the stairs, I made my way to the tube that was holding the queen captive. I looked at her oddly for a moment, wondering what her kind would have been liked if they were peaceful, loving creatures. I shook my head as I poked some buttons on the main console. As I looked up at her, she screamed at me...causing me to take a step back. As I did, I felt something hit my shoulder and I quickly drew my pistol, only seeing a dead asari zombie turn to face me, her back pressed against the glass of the containment tube.

"What the?" I gasped as the asari opened her eyes and began to speak.

"This one serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless."

Garrus was at my side immediately, his assault rifle drawn. "You okay?" He whispered and I nodded.

"I don't understand," I scratched my head. "Musics? Colorless?"

"Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all. We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachnai." The queen confirmed.

I walked over to the zombie asari and waved my hand over her face. "How are you speaking through her?"

"Our kind sing through touching’s of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is weak to urging. She has colors we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bittersweet, it is beautiful. You are not in harmony with these who helped to control us." I noticed the queen wiggle her bug antennas as she took a step back in her glass confinement. "What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"

My mind raced began to race. Letting a rachnai go? And not just a rachnai, but a queen rachnai?

Garrus turned me to face him. "The rachnai were a threat to the galaxy. Those tanks are filled with acid. If she gets out of hand, they dissolve her."

"They made a mistake, Garrus! They let the krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us!" Liara cried out as she took a step towards the queen. "Forgive me for the pain my mother caused you." Liara bowed her head gently.

"It is alright, young one. All is forgiven." The queen then turned to me. "You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory."

I ran hand my over my chin. "If I let you live, would you attack other races again?"

"No! We-- I do not know what happened in the war!" The queen’s voice was of anger and frustration. "We only heard discordance, songs the color of oily shadows." then her voice became gentler. "We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony if they would understand, perhaps we would return."

"I-I'm sorry, but I killed most of your children. I-"

"Our minds are not as yours." The queen interrupted me. "Without a mother, children would be lost to silence. You should not sing to them in grey and violet. We would have stilled them ourselves, if you had not."

"Are you the only survivor of the war? Or are you a clone?" I asked

"We do not know," The queen said sadly. "We were only an egg, hearing Mother in our dreams. A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with its own sour yellow note. Then we awoke, in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent."

I walked up to the glass and placed my hand on it. The queen placed one of her tentacles where my hand was, and I couldn’t help but smile. "You'll go free, but first... I would like to know your name."

"You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children, Commander Shepard."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"However, we do not have a name."

"Then I would like to give you one." I smiled.

"Amarli." Liara whispered and I turned around.

"What?" I turned to Liara as she stood next to me with a smile.

"Amarli. It means ‘Colorful’ in Asari."

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the queen. "Amarli, queen of the rachnai... does have a nice ring to it."

"We are honored of this name."

"Farewell, Amarli...and if fate wishes it, we will meet again."

I pushed a button on the console and the containment field began to rise. The queen screamed, dropping the asari to the floor. She stood there for a moment longer, looking at Liara, Garrus, and myself before disappearing into the vent chamber.

I let out a deep sigh and then all of a sudden was embraced by Liara. "Thank you, for saving her."

I smiled as I hugged her back. "It's not my place to genocide an entire race due to a war that was 1,000 years ago."

Garrus sighed. "I just hope we don't regret it."

"I have faith in her, Garrus." I smiled as I looked up at the empty chamber. "She is going to do some good in this galaxy, I just know it." I hugged Liara tighter and then let her go. "Come on," I said with a nudge. "Let's get your mother back on Normandy, and get the hell out of here. We got a turian to hunt."

"Getting off this planet is the best thing that could happen today," Garrus pointed out. "Well, with the exception of this awesome rifle and chocolate mint cookies." He grinned at me.

I shook my head as I grabbed a hold of Liara’s arm, letting her know that she could lean on me whenever she needed. Garrus lifted Benezia into his arms as we headed down the corridors which lead us right to the tram station that would lead us back to Peak 15.


	16. A Link to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard tells her back story of Mindoir to Garrus while stuck in the Mako on Metgos

After spending a few hours at Peak 15, we finally managed to get into Port Hanshan before night fall. Wrex and Ashley greeted me as I jumped out of the Mako with Liara and Garrus in tow.

"Sounds like we missed all the fun," Ashley smiled. "Glad to see you're okay, Skipper."

"Thanks, Ash. Any trouble here?"

"Not a damn peep." Wrex growled. "Tell me again why I had to baby-sit these idiots?"

"There could have been more geth out there, hell there still could be. I needed someone who could help these people." I patted Wrex on the shoulder. "Sorry you missed the fun. I'll bring you along next time."

Wrex grumbled as I turned to Liara. "How would you like to handle your mother? Do you want her to stay on Normandy until we can deliver her to Thessia? I just-don't know when that will be."

Liara lowered her head and shook it. "No, I think it's wise to just ship her to Thessia directly, if that's okay."

"Of course, I can see if Qui'in can make an arrangement."

"Thank you, Commander."

After spending a few more hours talking with Qui'in, doing some unnecessary paperwork, and getting the Mako back onto Normandy, we departed Noveria at 2000 hours. 

"Joker, tell my squad we will have a debriefing in 30 minutes." I ordered as I stepped down from the galaxy map.

"Aye, Commander."

Thirty minutes went by and the last person to enter the conference room was Garrus. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him wrapped up in blankets with dextro hot coco in his hands. As Garrus sat down, I looked down at the data pad that was in my hand.

"I know Noveria wasn't the happiest place in the galaxy to be, but hopefully we gained a future ally with releasing the rachni queen."

"The council won't approve, I bet." Kaidan stated. "But you did the right thing, I think."

"You're lucky I wasn't there," Wrex growled. "I would have killed her immediately."

"Wrex," I sighed. "I know the krogan and the rachni have a history, but committing genocide wasn't the best option here."

"I disagree." Wrex complained.

"What if the salarians were to commit genocide against you?" Ash asked to Wrex. "That would be wrong, wouldn't it?"

Wrex glared at Ash and I quickly raised my hands. "Guys, I know this mission is putting everyone on edge, but we must work together."

"I...I know. I'm sorry, Wrex." Ashley apologized. Wrex nodded and then Ash turned to me. "What's our next move, Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?"

"There's no point," I sighed. "The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time."

"The commander is right," Liara said as she looked over her data pad. "We can't just rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren."

"What's there to learn? He's a two timing back stabbing son of a bitch." Garrus pointed out.

"Until we can learn more about what is going on, we have to stay focus. This has been a long few days, go get some rest. Dismissed." I ordered. "Tali, a word please...."

As everyone departed the room, I turned to Tali who was fidgeting with her hands. "Am...I in trouble?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I need you to do me a favor."

After about ten minutes of talking to my quarian, Joker's voice came over the com.

"The Noveria report is away, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"Patch them through, Joker."

"Setting up the link now,"

As I turned to look at the three holo projections of the council, I could tell right away that turian counselor was quite annoyed.

"Is this report accurate, Commander?" The asari Counselor asked. "You found rachni on Noveria?"

"And then released the queen! Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?"

I sighed, knowing where the turian Councelor was coming from. Their people had an all-out scale war with the rachni thousands of years ago. "This queen was different. She understands why her kind had to be wiped out last time around."

"I hope you're right, Shepard. Our children's children will pay the price if you're not." I noticed the holo of the turian counselor fade away. Yeah, he was pissed off at me.

"We will wait for your next report, Commander."

I was waiting for the salarian Councilor to say something, but he said nothing. He just looked at me before disappearing. I sighed as I rubbed the side of my head. They really were a pain in my ass.

As I walked out to head down to get some headache medicine from Chakwas, Joker came over the com.

"Commander, you got a priority one message coming in. It's from Admiral Hackett."

"What do you think Uncle wants?" I had overheard Lexi say over the comm.

"Patch it to the Galaxy Map, Joker."

"Aye, Commander."

A few seconds later I hit the button to open the channel. "Shepard here, Sir."

"Commander, we got an emergency and you're the closest ship to help."

"What can I do?"

"The medical transport ship, The Sacred Angel, went missing about 12 hours ago. Its course was set to arrive on Terra Nova. We believe something bad happen to them. We got a brief SOS message from the Sacred Angel, but it was weak. The only thing we could figure out was that they lost power and landed somewhere in the Argos Rho region."

"Did they say what happened?"

"No, all we could get out of the SOS was that they're somewhere in Argos Rho. Before you head to the Citadel, I want you to see if you can find our missing ship, Commander."

"I'll get right on it, Sir."

"Good, I know I could count on you. Fifth Fleet out."

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling of my ship. "You heard the man, Joker. Set a course for Argos Rho."

"Aye, Commander. ETA, 18 hours give or take."

"Also, inform my team we have a morning briefing at 0700, please."

"0700? Why do I always have to be the bad guy in these situations, Commander? They're going to kill the messenger." Joker asked. "Why can't Lexi do it? She's a girl... They won't hit a girl."

"Joker, just do it."

"Fine, fine..."

I stepped down off the galaxy map stairs and headed down to the Medbay. As I walked in, I saw Chakwas sitting at her desk drinking some tea.

"Awe, Commander. Just the person I wanted to see. Those toxin readings you guys got from Noveria, they're nothing I have ever seen before. I am guessing they're from the rachni. With your permission, I would like to send these readings to the Citadel. Perhaps someone there who has better equipment can find out what exactly these toxins can really do."

"Permission granted." I smiled.

"Also, Garrus told me you got hit pretty good down on Noveria. Come, sit down. I want to take a look at the wound."

"Damn it, I was hoping he forgot about it. Look, Doc.. I-" I sighed as she gave me a glare. "Alright, fine."

I sat down on the bio-bed and removed my T-Shirt so I was only in my sports bra, and offered my bandage arm to Chakwas.

"You didn't do this yourself, did you?"

"No," I grumbled. "My damn tattle tale of a turian did."

"He did an excellent job," She smiled as she unwrapped the bandage. She looked at the wound and then back at me. "I should order you to take him everywhere you go. It seems like he is a good field medic. Looks like he put enough medigel on you to where it won't leave much of a scar." Chakwas placed some more stinky gel on my wound and then wrapped it up again with a clean bandage. "Should be fully healed in a few days."

"Thanks Doc," I smiled. "Do you by chance have something for this headache?"

She nodded and then gave me a shot in the arm. "Dealing with politics again, Commander?" She teased.

"How did you know?" I laughed as I jumped off the bio-bed. "Thank you." Then I turned to look at the science lab. "Is she okay?"

"She was very quiet when she came in. Probably best to go talk to her."

"I will thank you."

I took a deep breath and then made my way into the science lab. She was sitting at her normal spot by her desk, going over a report.

"Liara,"

She turned to me. "If you are here to talk about Benezia's death, you need not bother. She brought it upon herself."

I gasped as the words escaped Liara's mouth. "Don't pretend it doesn't bother you." I placed my hand on her shoulder as I sat down next to her. "She was your mother."

Liara lowered her head. "She was...but she was not. I prefer to remember my mother as she used to be, before she was corrupted by Saren and Sovereign."

"That's the only way to remember her, Liara." I brought her in for a hug. "The best of your mother lives on in you. Her determination, her intelligence, her strength."

I broke the embrace as Liara wiped a tear from her face. "That is kind of you to say. But, I am going to be fine."

"I'm here if you need me." I smiled as I squeezed her hand gently.

"I know."

There was a moment of silence before I smiled at her. "Want in on a secret that Tali and I are planning?"

Liara's eyes brightened. "But of course, I love surprises."

After talking with Liara I gave her another hug before stepping out of the lab. I gave Chakwas a thumbs up before heading out of sickbay, across the mess hall and to where Kaidan was working at his station.

Damn, that man was beautiful. I was a lucky woman, that's for sure. I loved how he cursed under his breath as he touched his console panels. He must have sensed me, because he turned in my direction.

"Shepard," he smiled at me as he stood from his chair. "I was hoping to get to talk to you privately at some point."

"Oh?" I asked with a smirk. "Why do you want to talk to me privately?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I heard you got hurt on Noveria," He sighed. "I-I just don't. I don't know…just please be more careful."

I grumbled. "Now you sound like Garrus."

Kaidan smiled as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Did you get the chance to talk to Liara?"

"Yeah, I think she’ll be okay.” I paused for a moment. “I wanted your opinion on the Rachni. Do you think I did the right thing on letting her go?"

"Off the record?" I nodded. "Hell, Shepard… I don't know. I guess if it was up to me, I would have let the council deal with it."

"So you would let politics decide the fate of a species?"

"Yes-no... I mean. Look, we weren't here during the rachni war. I'm not sure we have any business getting involved."

"That's the problem, Kaidan... We are involved."

"I know, it's just-please be careful. I've seen what cutting corners can do to someone. It's just- my experience that once someone lets something slide, it tends to pick up speed. I'd hate to have that happen to you, Shepard." Kaidan ran his hand over my cheek and I sighed, grabbing it.

"Talk to me, Kaidan. You've got a little black raincloud sitting over your head." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "I'll try to keep the deck dry. You know the records about the biotic training out on Jump Zero? They're all classified. Because the Alliance makes mistakes. After first contact, Conatix was set up to track element zero exposures and develop implants for humans. Once we had an embassy on the Citadel, Conatix could bring in 'experts' instead of taking it slow."

I raised a brow. "The only experts would have to be aliens."

"Dead on," Kaidan nodded. "Turians, actually. That’s why Conatix kept it a secret."

"I'm sure Conatix did what they thought was best." I shrugged.

"It wasn't best for us," Kaidan exclaimed. "They brought in an ex-military turian named Commander Vyrnnus. To introduce himself, he liked to say 'I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father.' I told him my dad wasn't in the war. He'd retired to Vancouver. My family had an inland home that matured to new beachfront." Kaidan sighed as he ran his thumb over my hand, sending chills down my back. "Vyrnnus had it in for me after that. He cut corners, pushed hard. I mean, you either come out a superman or a wreck. And a lot of kids snapped. A few...even died."

"Kaidan," I frowned. "I'm-sorry."

"The point of all this, I guess, is that when you cut corners, its' not always obvious who pays for it. You're special to me, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I sighed as I embraced him, loving the feel of his warm body pressed against mine. "You're special to me too, Kaidan. And I promise, no cutting corners unless absolutely necessary."

Kaidan flashed a grin and then placed a kiss on my forehead before taking a step back. "That is all that I ask."

I smiled at him for a moment, and then leaned up against a console. "Before I forget... There is something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Kaidan looked at me with a brow. "Oh?"

Ten minutes later, I exited the elevator to the lower deck and cargo hold. I walked over to Ash who was listening to a video recording.

"By the way, Sis. I totally saw the vid of Private Werner. He's cute.... You totally should go for it. Anyways, I probably should go. Later, Sis. Be safe out there."

"Private Werner, huh?" I said, causing my gunnery chief to jump.

"Skipper, I.... Did you hear all of that?"

"Most of it." I confessed. "You interested in the private?"

"I well-maybe." she smiled.

"It's okay, Williams." I laughed. "This isn't a 100% Alliance ship."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I know, but still...damn embarrassing."

"That was your sister?"

"Yeah, I have three sisters. I'm the oldest, then Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. She's still in high school. I'm very tight with my sisters, I love them."

I lowered my head, but raised it back up and smiled. "You're lucky to have a close family. Treasure them."

"I…Oh.. Skipper.. I..." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," I smiled. "You know, I had a sister too. A younger one. Caitlyn."

"What was she like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She had long black hair, kinda like yours. You remind me of her quite a bit. She was always the one that wanted to do fun things while I took things more seriously. She always wanted to play games while doing chores, I just-wanted to get them done." I smiled. "She saved my life."

There was a pause before Ashley started to recite a poem.

_I cannot rest from travel.  
I will drink life to the lees  
All times I have enjoyed greatly,  
have suffered greatly, both with those  
That loved me, and alone, on shore, and when  
Thro' scudding drifts the rainy Hyades_

_Vext the dim sea: I am become a name;  
For always roaming with a hungry heart  
Much have I seen and known; cities of men  
And manners, climates, councils, governments,  
Myself not least, but honored of them all _

She looked up at me with a smile. "Ulysses was Dad's favorite poem. Every time he shipped out, he recorded me reading it. He had a dozen version when he retired."

"Does he still like it?" I asked her.

"I sure hope so," She smiled. "I read it to his grave every time I go home."

"Ash," I frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, he's watching down from heaven."

"Heaven?" I lifted a brow.

"Yeah, do you believe in God, Skipper?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "You know that old saw 'There's never an atheist in a foxhole?' I've been in a lot of foxholes."

Ash smiled. "I guess that's true." There was an odd pause before Ash snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a a small wrapped box and gave it to me. "Happy Birthday."

I looked at Ash oddly. "You already gave me a present, Ash."

"It's your pencils," she smiled. "For the journal I gave you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Did you talk to Liara? She just lost her mom. That's just got-to suck ass, yah know?"

"I did talk to her, actually." I smiled as I fiddled with the pencil box. "She's going to be okay, we just have to support her."

"You bet, I- I was wrong to judge the aliens, Skipper. They're...an amazing group."

"Yeah, yeah they are." I smiled as I saw Garrus and Tali sitting down next to the back tire of the Mako eating most likely another bag of chocolate mint cookies. "I'm going to call it a night, get some rest, Chief.”

"Aye aye, Skipper. Good night."

As I passed the lockers I noticed Wrex was already on his cot snoring. I had wanted to talk to him about something, but it would have to wait until after tomorrow morning's briefing.

Morning came early as my alarm went at 0500. I rolled out of bed, grabbed a few things, and headed for the showers. As I entered the shower room, steam hit me in the face, telling me I wasn't the only one up this early.

"Commander," smiled Liara as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. "Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"I...did not." she admitted. "A lot on my mind. To tell you the truth, I do not think I slept since yesterday."

I walked to her as she began to get dressed. "Did you ask Chakwas for something to help you sleep?"

"No, I was hoping that I would be to exhausted and just sleep, but it never came."

"After we get done with the morning briefing, you're to report to Chakwas for a shot and then take the rest of the day off, that's an order."

Liara smiled. "I...thank you."

I nodded as I slipped out of my PJ's and into the shower. Ten minutes later I stepped out feeling relaxed and refreshed. I opened my bathroom bag and put on my feminine perfumes, before getting dressed for the day.

As I walked out of the shower, Lexi came in with a giggle. "Shepard!" she squealed.

"You seem happy this morning." I couldn't help but smile.

"It's a beautiful day!" she called out as she skipped her way around the corner.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I walked back into my room. I deposited my bathroom accessories and my PJ's on my bed, and then grabbed my data pad. Hopefully Silas made coffee this morning; I was sure ready for a cup.

Corporal Silas Crosby didn't disappoint as I inhaled my coffee.

"Silas, I love you." I sighed.

"Don't tell Kaidan." He winked at me.

"It's our little secret." I teased as I took a sip, loving how the flavor hit my taste buds. "Good as always, thank you."

"You're welcome, Commander. Have a great day."

I nodded as I headed up to the CIC for my daily meeting with my XO.

0700 came around and everyone was in their chair waiting for the briefing to start. I pulled out a pad and hit a few buttons on it.

"I know it's early, and I am sorry. But I called this morning briefing because I got an emergency call from Admiral Hackett. It looks like a medical freighter was on course for Terra Nova, when it disappeared yesterday morning." I hit a few more buttons on my pad. "The only thing we know was that they lost power and landed somewhere in the Argos Rho region."

Garrus looked up from his data pad. "The Sacred Angel, that's a human ship."

"The Sacred Angel: Registered under a Captain Peter Linden." Ashley read. "They departed Omega with the supplies, but never made it to Terra Nova."

"The geth?" Tali asked.

"Possible, but why would they attack a medical ship? It's not like they need the medigel." Wrex asked.

"Mercs? Pirates? If they departed Omega, someone could easily stowaway on it.” Garrus pointed out.

“Whatever the case may be, the last SOS had mentioned Argos Rho. Our ETA to get to the Hydra system is approx. 9 hours. I will call for another meeting when we arrive. Until then, normal schedules. Is there anything else we need to discuss?” There was silence. “Dismissed." As the crew stood, I looked up at my Krogan. "Wrex, can I have a word with you?"

As everyone shuffled out of the briefing room, I turned to Wrex who had his arms crossed. "Shepard."

"Wrex." I said slyly. "Would you like to cause some trouble for me?"

Wrex's gloomy mood disappeared. "What've you got planned?" He asked with a large devilish smile.

At 1600 hours Normandy entered the Hydra system. I placed my hand over Joker's chair and leaned on it as we flew away from the mass relay.

"Commander, picking up a very faint SOS signal. I bet it's our missing ship." Joker said as his hand flew over his console.

"Let's hear it." I said.

"...general distress call... Sacred Angel medical transport...critical system failure...losing power...emergency landing... gos Rho... Repeat... Argos. Communications failing...life support... emergency transport...wont...pleases hurry." There was a pause. "...general distress call... Sacred Angel medical transport..."

 

I gave the signal for Joker to end the transmission. "You got a location on that SOS, Joker?"

"Yep, it's coming from the planet, Metgos, 2nd planet from the sun."

"Get my team assembled in the debriefing room in 20 minutes, Joker."

"Aye, Commander."

I was the last one to enter this time in the briefing room as my crew made their way to their seats. I went to Liara who was sitting down in her chair.

"What are you doing here? I thought I ordered you to get some rest."

"I want to be here, I could help." she smiled.

I nodded as I placed my hand on her shoulder before making my way to the main holo console and brought a planetary image of Metgos.

"Gang, we found our SOS signal. It seems like it's coming from this side of the planet."

Liara looked at her pad that had the planetary information. "Metgos is a large terrestrial planet with the atmosphere of carbon dioxide and nitrogen. Level 2 heat hazard."

"Level 2 heat hazard? Shepard, when I said I wanted to go somewhere nice and warm, I really didn't mean this." Garrus pointed out.

"You turians are so whiny." Wrex laughed. "This sounds perfect to me."

I looked at Wrex. "Are you volunteering to do search and rescue?"

"You bet!" Wrex nodded.

I then turned and looked at Garrus. "And as the best field medic, you're coming, Garrus."

Garrus sighed and nodded. "At least it will be warm."

"Skipper, can I recommend something?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"We bring another team down. Secure the crash site here, here, and here. If there is anything hostile down there, we could at least help protect the wounded."

"It’s a heat 2 hazard, Chief. You’ll get cooked.” Liara frowned.

“Not if we readjust our suits. We can’t stay down there long without special systems, but at least it’s something.”

“Good idea, Ash. You want to lead the 2nd team?" She smiled and nodded. "Good. Select your team. Joker, what's our ETA to Metgos?"

"Ten minutes, Commander."

"Then let's get ready, dismissed."

After twenty minutes of gearing up, I closed my locker and headed across the cargo bay with my backpack.

"Garrus, do we have extra water, food, and supplies for the wounded?"

"Yep, we're all set."

I smiled at Ashley as she walked up from behind. "Skipper, Joker will drop us off about a kilometer away from the SOS signal. Just in case there is some extra debris that is lying about."

"Excellent." I smiled at Kaidan and Tali. "See you guys at the site."

"I wish I-was coming with you." Liara smiled. "But I know I need to stay here."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest."

"Commander, approaching drop point A in 5 minutes."

I nodded as I opened the Mako door as Wrex and Garrus climbed in. I jumped in after them and closed the hatch before sitting down in the driver’s seat.

“Shepard, can’t you let Garrus drive, just this once?” Wrex asked in a somewhat pleading voice.

“What?”

“You’re driving sucks.”

“It really does, Shepard.” Garrus agreed.

“No, I’m not letting Garrus drive!” I grumbled. “And if you wish to stay IN the Mako while I am driving, you better hush yourself; you damn Lagarto cubierto el mal.” (evil overgrown lizard.) 

Wrex growled. “I am not overgrown!”

After about five minutes of going over systems, Normandy dropped us onto the volcanic planet.

_Metgos  
Orbital Distance: .0 U  
Orbital Period: 2.8 Earth years  
Radius: 7,301km  
Day Length: 47.2 Earth Hours  
ATM. Pressure: 1.00atm  
Surface Temp: 169 *C  
Surface Gravity: 1.1g  
Mass: 1.4 Earth masses_

"It looks like we're only a few clicks away from the crash site; let's keep our eyes open for anything hostile and survivors." I ordered as we drove across the hot planet surface.

"The wreckage is just over this ridge," Garrus said as we drove over a large mound of volcanic rock.

"I don't see any life signs." Wrex stated. "Maybe we-"

All of a sudden I felt the Mako shake violently, causing it to go left and right.

"Earthquake!" Garrus yelled. "Shepard, step on-"

Garrus never finished his sentence as we felt ourselves fall. It was only a matter of seconds before the Mako stopped shaking, causing my eyes to open. I winced as I tried to move my body, and then noticed that I couldn't move due to a turian that was on top of me.

"Garrus, Wrex, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I am-fine." Wrex grumbled. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm fine too, I just- oh...that's not good."

"What's not good?" I winced as Garrus began to move.

"Think my arm is broken."

"Awe, fuck."

"Hey Shepard," Wrex called out. "Looks like the Mako is upside down. Looks like we're stuck here."

"Wrex, try to contact Normandy. Garrus, we need to take a look at your arm."

"Wrex to Normandy, we got a problem down here. We need..."

As Wrex was talking to Joker, I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position. Luckily, I was sitting right next to the chair that had a med kit attached to the back.

"Let's see if we can-" I gasped as I finally looked at Garrus. "Damn it, Vakarian! You're bleeding."

"It's only a flesh wound, Shepard. I will be fine."

"And you call me stubborn." I said as I shook my head.

"Well, I got some good news and bad news." Wrex sighed as he leaned towards me.

"What did you find out?"

"Well, the good news is- Williams and the teams never made it off Normandy, so they're safe."

"That's a relief," I sighed. "And the bad news."

"From the looks of things, we've fallen pretty deep. Normandy couldn't get a good reading, so their sending a team to investigate."

"What about the survivors from the Sacred Angel?"

"Sorry, Shepard. I didn't ask about them. Kinda worried about us right now."

"Thank you. Wrex, can you grab a hold of Garrus. I need to set his arm. It's broken." I asked as I removed the arm piece from Garrus's armor.

"Oh hell no, I'm not-" Wrex grabbed a hold of Garru's fringe. "Damn it, Wrex. Let me go before I-"

I quickly set Garrus's arm, causing the turian to growl and hiss, and some turian cursing that never came across the translator. I gave him a shot for the pain and then nodded to Wrex that it was safe to let him go.

"Thank you, Wrex. Now for you. Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. We krogan can take a few hits, not like turians."

"Wrex... I’m SO going to kick your ass when we get out of here."

"HA!" Wrex laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Wrex laughed as he leaned against the Mako. Then his laughter stopped. "Uh oh."

"What now?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

Wrex turned around and placed his hand on the side of the Mako. "Yep, don't touch the sides, they’re pretty warm."

"Which means, that it’s going to get hot in here pretty fast." I sighed. "Alright, we all strip to our undergarments. That's an order. Wrex, help me get Garrus out of his-

"Touch me, Krogan...and I swear to the spirits themselves it will be your last doing."

"Garrus," I frowned. "I need help. I can't remove your armor by myself."

"I have a broken arm, Shepard, I’m not in a coma. I can do it."

Wrex sighed "It's okay, Shepard…although if you want me to help you take yours off." He chuckled as he began to remove his armor.

I couldn't’t help but shake my head as I help Garrus take off his armor. I finally realized that Wrex was right all along; we did need to get a bigger Mako. I was somewhat worried about the Krogan. I knew he didn't deal well with small spaces; hopefully it wouldn't be so bad after we got all our armor and somewhat settled in.

45 minutes later, Garrus, Wrex, and I were stripped of our gear and in our underwear. I had to admit, seeing both Wrex and Garrus almost naked was intense. They both had plated skin, most likely hard and rough. Myself, well I was probably the softest thing in the Mako I removed my tags from around my neck and placed them in my undershirt pocket, knowing full well the metal would be burning me in a few hours.

"Williams to Mako, Skipper you read me?"

I was happy to hear my chief over my Omni Comm. "Ash, I am so glad to hear from you. What details do you got for me?"

"We got team C & D, along with the Engineering team down here digging you out."

"How long we got in here?"

"We are guessing 24 hours. We don't exactly have the right equipment for this."

"Twenty-four hours?" Wrex said with a hint of panic. "Shepard, you have to get me the hell out of here."

"Calm down, Wrex." Garrus said. "I'm sure we will get out of here before then."

"Commander, we will keep an open channel so we can give you full reports." Ash stated.

"Make sure you send a team to investigate the crash site. This is why we're here."

"Aye, Commander."

I looked at Wrex who seemed to be fidgeting. "Wrex, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to knock your ass out."

"I would prefer that you do." Wrex said. "I don't like this, not at all."

I shrugged as I digged into the medpac and handed him a small packet. "Take this with water, it should help you calm down."

"I hate pills."

"Spirits, Wrex. For a tough ass krogan merc, you’re quite whiny." Garrus hissed.

Wrex was about to comment but I shook my head. "Just take the damn pills, Wrex. Water should be behind you somewhere."

An hour passed and the med's worked. My beloved 'badass' krogan was knocked out like a light.

"Skipper, you still alive down there?" Came Ash's voice over the comm

"Yeah, but bored as hell."

"I know, we're doing all we can."

"Any updates?"

"Well, we found the missing ship. No survivors, however there was geth. We're guessing they set up the SOS signal and boosted it to where the signal could get passed the atmosphere."

"So a trap."

"Pretty much." There was a pause. "Skipper, you don't sound good. Are you sure you guys are okay?"

"Yeah, it's just-hot in here."

"Understood. I will stay in touch."

After Ash was off the com, I turned to look at Garrus who looked like he was in pain.

"You want any pain killers. I think there is some in-"

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to take any meds and pass out on you and leave you here alone."

I smiled at him. "I'm not alone, I got you two bozos." I squeezed his hand. "You know, this is a good time for you to finish up that story with you and Chellick."

Garrus chuckled. "You haven't forgotten huh?"

"Nope." I flashed my dimples.

"Alright, Shepard, let's make a deal." Garrus sat up just a little bit. "I'll finish telling you my story, if you tell me yours."

"Mine?"

"I want to know what happened on Mindoir. I want to know about your family."

"There's really nothing to talk about. You know most of what happened."

"I want you to start from the beginning." Garrus smiled as he turned to me. "And who knows, this might be good for you to just let someone hear your story. Besides, we got roughly around 21 hours left in this roasting kettle."

I lowered my head. "Fine, you want me to go first?"

"Go ahead." Garrus nodded.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip before letting out with a sigh. "It was a hot day, and my sister and I were out in the field helping my father with some chores. After spending almost all morning out there, my father had to help one of our neighbors with something, I can't remember now." I paused trying to remember, but it had faded from my mind. "Anyways, my father told Caitlyn and I to finish up collecting some of the corn that we had harvested to bring back to Mother so she could have it to make corn soup."

"Corn soup?" Garrus sounded revolted

"I know, it doesn't sound appealing, but it's really good." I smiled. "Anyways, I started piling up the corn into the trailer that we used to pull around our harvest foods when I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned around, and saw my sister laughing. She was throwing chunks of dirt on me. She wanted me to play with her. I told her that we didn't have time to play. That we had to do this job before we got into trouble."

"There's no harm in having fun," Garrus panted between breaths.

"That's what she said." I smiled. "She was always the fun one, Garrus. She would take any situation and try to make it a game. If we had to do dishes, it was her goal to get me wet by the time we were done."

"My sister is the same way," Garrus nodded. "Always bright, cheerful...it annoyed me, to tell you the truth. But then again, I always was jealous of her. Father always bent to her will, always let her do the things she wanted. Me, well... let's just say we never really saw eye to eye. Sorry," Garrus coughed. "Please, go on."

I looked at Garrus for a moment and then nodded. "After spending maybe five minutes arguing with Caitlyn and dodging mud balls, I saw a huge shadow form across the field. As I looked up, that is when I saw them. A dozen batarian ships zipping by, firing their guns at our colony. That's when I grabbed Caitlyn by the hand and looked at her, telling her to run. I remember screams coming from other houses. I remember seeing batarians jumping out of their raiders to grab people who were running for their lives. There was fire, smoke, gun shots, screaming..." I took a deep breath. "I noticed my home burning as we got closer and closer. I remember yelling for mom and dad, not knowing where they were."

"Surely your dad was still at your neighbor's house," Garrus said.

"I never saw him, Garrus. My mother came running behind the house screaming for Caitlyn and I to get the hell out of there. I started to run to her, but was stopped as a flashing light blinded me. When I got my bearings straight, I saw her burning body, lying only feet from me." I took a big gulp. "I turned around to see Caitlyn standing there with shock in her eyes. I knew I had to do something fast, so I picked up a farming rake and told her to run. But, it was too late, a batarian came from behind and grabbed her. I remember Caitlyn screaming as I charged at him, knocking him right on his ass. Caitlyn quickly got up and I looked at her. I told her to run as far and as fast as she could. She screamed my name, telling me there was a batarian behind me. When I turned, I saw two of them charge. I quickly tried to defend myself with the rake, but it fell to the ground, as did I."

"How did you get out of the situation?" Garrus asked me as I had paused to take another sip of water.

"The two batarians were on me immediately. One of them held my hands as the other leaned over, smiling at me. I remember him laughing at me as I struggled. At this point, I wasn't sure where Caitlyn was. The batarian told me that I was going to learn my place, after he ripped off most of my clothes. He then told me I would learn to obey my new master. And... to put it simple and not going into graphic detail, he raped me. He clawed at me, spat on me, slapped me, hit me, laughed at me, and bit me.

And then, the batarian that held my hands screamed as the other that was on top of me went limp. I quickly pushed him of and then saw that both batarians were dead. I looked up and saw Caitlyn with the rake, she had hit them in the head with it, the end points were dripping in blood. I had enough time to get up to see Caitlyn get shot in the back. Her eyes were locked on mine, and the last thing I remember my sister saying was. 'I love you, this time you run.' And then she fell...." I could feel the tears go down my cheek as I wipe them away.

Garrus winced as he moved his way closer to me, grabbing my hand. "She saved you, like you were trying to save her."

It took me a second to catch my breath. "After I saw Caitlyn fall, I ran like a coward."

"You were not a coward, Shepard."

"Yes, I was, Garrus. I ran into a collapsed barn, hid there for almost two days, and never went to see if I could help the people that were left behind. My friends, my family, everyone I ever cared about on Mindoir died...and I didn't do anything to help them."

"That's not true. You tried to save your sister. You went running to your mother. It's only nature to feel this way when you're the only one that survived something like that."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "After spending almost two days hiding...I heard noises. They were coming closer and closer. I heard a voice shouting, asking if anyone was alive. I tried to stay quiet, not sure if it was human or batarian, but when I moved, a piece of debris fell. I cried as I heard someone digging close to me. 

I squinted as a light shinned down on me and when I looked up, I saw him. His kind face, his kind smile, his kind voice." I couldn't help but smile as I described Anderson. "He offered his hand to me, and told me hello. He told me his name and then asked what mine was. He told me I was safe now, and that I could come out. At that moment, I trusted him, and I held out my hand as he grabbed it. Anderson saved my life, I probably would have died in the barn debris if it wasn't for him."

"And that's why you're so close to him," Garrus confirmed.

"Yes, after he rescued me, we became very close. He didn't have to since I was 15, but he adopted me. I was welcomed into the Anderson family with open arms. I wanted to keep my last name, to remember my fallen family, that’s why I’m Shepard, not Anderson.” I took another sip of water. “After talking with David, I joined the Alliance. I wanted to help people like how he helped me." I paused.

"I understand now why you hate batarians so much." Garrus said.

"They took everything from me. They took my home, my friends, my sister, my mother, my father. They slapped me, beat me, scratched me, raped me." I growled. "I will never forgive them for that, ever."

"Surely not all batarians are bad?" Garrus asked. "Not that I ever met a nice one."

"In my book, there is never a good batarian. If I had a choice, I would destroy them all..." I took a deep breath. "But enough about me..." I took another sip of water. "Now the spot light is on you. I want to know about asari butt prints on Pallin's car."

Garrus smiled. "I'm sure you do. However-I think I need to take a small nap. I-"

"Oh no you don't, Vakarian. I'm not letting you off that easily. I told you my story, now you will finish yours."

"Alright, alright..." Garrus said as I helped him take a sip of water. "Where did I leave off at?"

"You stole Pallin's car with Chellick."

Garrus nodded and then thought for a moment. "Okay so we took Pallin's car...."

_"Garrus, where the hell did you learn to drive?" Yelled Chellick as the executive C-Sec car zoomed through the buildings of the Citadel_

_"I taught myself." Garrus said with a smug look. "Look, there's Kylan...looks like it's been hit pretty hard."_

_"Set us down over there," Chellick said as he pointed his finger to a landing area._

_As Garrus roughly landed the car, Chellick jumped out with his gun drawn. It was only a matter of seconds before Garrus stood by his partner. "This is officer Chellick of C-Sec. Any officer on this frequency?"_

_"This is S'Tala of the 234."_

_"Tala, glad to hear you're safe." Chellick said. "What's your status?"_

_"We got victims trapped on the Elpolra Tower! We can't reach them. Our patrol car got smashed by falling debris."_

_"Give us your cords." Chellick yelled as Garrus jumped back in the patrol car with him. "We'll get them."_

_After about five minutes of dodging debris, Garrus and Chellick arrived at the Elpora Tower._

_"They're on the 10th floor." S'Tala said over the comm channel._

_"I see them, looks like a bunch of asari."_

_"There is no way we can fit them all in here, Garrus."_

_"Take the pilot seat," Garrus shouted as he opened the door. "I've got an idea."_

_Chellick nodded as he took over while Garrus climbed up on top of the roof of the patrol car. "Alright Chellick, bring us up."_

_Garrus quickly dodged a fire ball as it hit the roof of the patrol car and rolled off. "Spirits, Garrus!"_

_"Just a little bit closer!" Garrus yelled. "Stop!"_

_Garrus offered his hand to one of the asari who was holding onto her baby on a balcony. "Hand her to me," Garrus said softly. "Everything will be okay."_

_The asari nodded as she handed the crying asari to him. Then he helped the mother onto the car. "Go ahead and go inside the car, there is a step for you step on right there. Don't be afraid, I won't let you go until you're safe."_

_Garrus held onto the asari's hand tightly until she was safe in the backseat. Garrus then knelt down and stuck his head down, offering the baby to the mother._

_After spending twenty minutes of going back and forth, Chellick and Garrus rescued over 25 asari. As the patrol car finally settled down safely on the ground, the asari cheered as the two turians jumped out with the remaining victims._

_"You saved our lives!" one of the asari said as she hugged Chellick tightly. "Thank you."_

_"Yes, thank you!!"_

"So is that why there were asari butt prints on the windshield of Pallin's car?" I asked softly.

"No," Garrus smiled. "After we saved the asari, and spending almost five hours at the crime scene, Chellick and I wanted a drink. We went to the closest bar to drink the awful night from our brains. When we walked in we noticed that three of the asari we rescued were in there. I guess they needed a drink as well. They recognized us right away, and told the entire bar what happened. We were pledged as heroes. Before I even knew what happened, Chellick and I were raised up by krogan, salarian, and other turians. We were the life of the party. We spend the rest of the night laughing, drinking, telling stories, and hearing the asari tell their own version of how we saved them.”

Garrus took a sip of his water and continued. “I woke up a few hours later with a nice headache. It had to be morning soon, and I knew that if we didn't get back to the office, we would probably be in trouble. I looked to see Chellick sitting at the barstool, passed on between an asari's breasts. I walked, or stumbled is more like it, to him and said that we had to get back to C-Sec. After about ten minutes of just getting our bearings straight, we got to the car and that is when I saw it.” I smirked. “The patrol car was pink and it had balloons and streamers tied to it. On the left side of the car, there was a message written in whip cream saying "our heros." There were hand prints, butt prints, feet prints, and even face prints stamped all over it."

"Wow, it sounded like I missed a heck of a party." I said with a hint of a laugh.

"You did." Garrus smiled, closing his eyes. "When we opened the car door, there was a note. I remember it so clearly.

_Dearest Chellick and Garrus,_

_The Goddess sent you to save us last night, and we can't thank you enough. We know we will treasure our lives from this day forward. You are the best C-Sec officers ever. We need more people like you in this universe._

_With kind wishes,  
~A'vayna, Cyanisa, and Lria_

 

I turned to look at Garrus who still had his eyes closed. "Thank you for telling me that. Maybe for Ash's birthday party we can celebrate and have your butt cheek prints on the Mako."

"I think we're going to need a new Mako. I think this one kind of bit the dust."

"You're probably right.”

Just then I heard Wrex say something. "I don't want you to pet the bunny. I want you to pet the monkey!"

Garrus and I slowly turned to look at the Krogan who was turning his head back and forth. "Remind me to ask Wrex about bunnies and monkeys when we get out of here."

"Duly noted," I said still staring at Wrex. After a few moments of silence, I looked up at my turian. "We should take sedatives. It's getting really hot in here and if we can sleep, it might help this time go by faster."

"Agreed."

"Also, this might help you with the pain in your arm."

"It does-hurt a little bit."

I opened the medkit and pulled out two packages of sedatives. "Here stick out your tongue and I will pop them in for you, so you don't have to move."

Garrus nodded and stuck his tongue out. My eyes widened at how long it was. It was blue, and had ridges on it that reminded me of a cat's tongue. I quickly shook the naughty thought that appeared in my brain and put the pills onto it and helped him drink some water and then I too my own sedatives.

"Mako to Williams, you out there, Ash?"

"Loud and clear, Skipper. What's up?"

"Garrus and I just took some sedatives. Wrex is still out like a light... How long we got?"

"About 18 hours, Skipper. Although, it might be sooner if Tali's plan works."

"I have faith in her...these...things should knock us out of...for a few hours. I..."

"Understood, Commander." Ash said, most likely getting the hint that the sedatives were working.

The last thing I remember was laying my head on Garrus's shoulder.

I woke up to the sound of thumping. I gently raised my head to see that Wrex and Garrus were still out. I carefully placed my hand on Garrus's forehead, noticing that he was very sticky.

"Ma-" I closed my eyes as a rush of pain hit my head. "Mako to Williams, Ash..Are-?"

"Hey, Skipper. We've reached you. We're going to gently raise the Mako out in about ten minutes. I know this is going to suck, but be prepared for slipping and sliding."

"How long was-I out?"

"12 hours, Tali's planned worked and we'll get you three out of there very soon."

"Thank-" darkness covered me as I fell unconscious to the floor.

 

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Wrex and Garrus.

"I am not discussing bunnies and monkeys with you, Turian." Wrex growled. "And you have no proof of me saying that."

"Shepard and I heard you. Is that what krogan's dream about? Little bunnies, monkeys, and perhaps flowers?"

"Will you two stop? You're driving me both- Commander." Chakwas smiled as she walked to me as I carefully sat up. "How are you-" I threw up. "doing...? Let me get you something for that."

"I feel like my body got hit by an asari freighter."

I looked up to see Wrex sitting on a bio-bed with a medical gown on. I raised my brow. "Nice attire, Wrex."

"Shut up, Shepard." Wrex growled.

I smiled as I turned to look at Garrus, who had his arm in a sling. "How are you, Garrus?"

"Fine, fine... Doc said that I had to wear this just to be safe. Should be fully healed in a few days."

“What’s the damage, Doc?”

Chakwas walked over and gave me a shot in the arm and smiled. "Garrus was hurt the worst. You and Wrex are just very dehydrated and I will be giving you shots every 12 hours for the next two days."

"Shepard," Tali said happily as the med bay doors opened. "You're alright!"

She came up to give me a hug and I couldn't help but give her a hug back. "I heard you were the one that got us out of there. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tali giggled before going over to Wrex and giving him a huge hug. Oddly enough, he hugged her back.

"What’s the final report then, Doc? Are we all free to go?”

"Good news or bad news first?" Chakwas asked.

"Bad news, that way the good news doesn’t make the bad news sound so bad."

Garrus looked at me oddly as Chakwas nodded. "I want you three to spend the night in the medbay. I don't-"

"Out of the question." Then I leaned in. "We got Ash's birthday...wait, what is it today? Did I miss Ash's birthday?"

"It's 0800 hours on the 13th, Shepard. You didn't miss the party. And no is not an option. You're staying here tonight." Chakwas said in a strict tone.

I sighed and nodded. “And the good news?”

“That you three will be fully healed in two days. You’re quite lucky to get out of there alive, Shepard.”

“I blame her driving.” Wrex said, and then quickly dodged a medical scanner that I threw at him.

"Shepard, Liara and I will take care of everything for Ash’s party while you three get some rest. I promise, you won't miss her birthday party." Tali said.

“And I still plan on giving her hell,” Wrex pointed out.

"Shepard," came a voice that made me turn to the medbay doors.

"Kaidan." I whispered.

He came to me quickly, wrapping one arm around me, while the other one ran through my hair. "You had me so worried, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sighed, hugging him around the waist, my face leaning against his hard abs. 

Garrus smiled at me before jumping off his bio-bed. "I will give you two some privacy."

As Garrus made his way to Wrex and Tali, I couldn't help but watch him. I never really told anyone my full story about Mindior. It haunted me; to this day it still haunts me. But Garrus, was different. I don't know why, but I knew I could always tell him what was on my mind and he would never judge me. He really was my best friend. 

A thought rushed over me that made me hug Kaidan tighter. What if I failed? What if Saren and his geth army did bring back the reapers? What if everyone I ever loved died again? I closed my eyes as a tear fell from my face. Luckily, no one could see it.

"Are you okay?" Kaidan asked, probably realizing how much of a grip I had on him.

"I'm fine."

I lied.


	17. Weekend Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew head back to the Citadel to report to Anderson and Udina. During her R&R, she gets a priority mission from Admiral Hackett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long guys. I am in partners with a friend of mine and RL has turned backwards on her. Most likely you guys will be waiting a little longer with these next few chapters until she can get back on her feet. As soon as I am able too, I will post my chapters here.
> 
> Stay with me please, it's worth the wait.  
> And for those who are... I greatly appreciate it :)

Ash's birthday party was a success. The day started off with Wrex accusing the chief that she couldn't fight to save her life. Ash, being the great soldier that she is, told Wrex she could take him on, and made the 800lb Krogan brawl with her.

"Hah, you call that a punch?" Wrex had laughed.

"I heard Krogan has four testicles, is that true?" Ash smirked. "Bet I can bring you down."

"Touching the quads is off limits, Williams." Wrex glared at her.

Needless to say that while those two were busy poking fun of each other's combat skills and weaknesses, the rest of the crew was setting up the messhall for the party.

The messhall was decorated with Ash's favorite colors of pink and black ribbons, balloons and streamers. Her birthday cake had two tiers that had a very good looking replica model of an assault rifle on top of it. After an hour of brawling, Wrex and Ash called it a draw. Both of them taking a shower and decided that they would continue the brawl with both of them drinking. They headed up to the messhall and that's when we surprised her. 

I leaned up against the door way and watched as my crew enjoyed their afternoon celebrating Ash's big day. It was nice to see them smiling, knowing that these next few months probably won't be the happiest. I turned and looked at Liara who was laughing with Tali. It was nice to see her smile, especially since it had only a day since she lost her mother.

"Hey, Skipper." Ash smiled at me as she walked up. "Thank you for a great day. I honestly didn't think you guys would do this since we just celebrated your birthday a few days ago."

"Everyone gets a party, wither they like it or not." I laughed. "I am glad you're enjoying yourself, Ash."

She smiled at me. "Permission to give my Skipper a hug?"

I looked at her oddly. "Permission granted."

She smiled as she hugged me quickly and then stepped back. "Are you in for a drinking game? Wrex said he could outlast any of us. I told him he was full of shit and to prove it."

"Drinking game huh?" I thought for a moment. "Alright, I am in."

 

The game included 10 participants, including Wrex, Ash, Kaidan, and Joker.

"Not sure why you guys bother, I'm going to win." Wrex said as he looked at the birthday girl. "Just because this is your 'day', doesn’t mean I am going to lose for you."

"Bring it, big lizard. I can drink you under the table." Ash laughed.

"I'm just here for the drinks." Kaidan admitted. "But for the record, what do we get if we win?"

"A weeks pay for everyone participating.” I smiled. "I'm going to be rich."

"Dream on, Shepard." Wrex laughed.

"Garrus, why aren't you playing?" Joker asked the turian who was leaning against the messhall island countertop. "Don't turians drink?"

"Oh we drink, but someone has to be sober by tomorrow morning. Besides, watching you humans try to beat Wrex will be entertainment in itself."

"What drinking game are we playing?" I asked as Liara brought in the first round of drinks. (She was our waitress)

"How about going through the alphabet and naming off species. Don't answer within 3 seconds, you drink." I smirked.

"That's not fair; I don't know all the species that Kro-"

Wrex interrupted Ash. "Do you forfeit, Birthday girl?"

Ash glared at Wrex. "Alright Skipper, I'm in."

"Excellent," I smiled. "Since you're the birthday girl, you go first. Garrus, you mind being the three second referee?"

"Sure, why not." The turian shrugged. "Whenever you're ready." He nodded to Ash.

"Asari." - Ashley

"Batarians." - Kaidan.

"Crogan." -Joker

"You know damn well that it starts with a K, Joker. Take a drink." I ordered.

"Damn, was hoping you wouldn't have noticed."

I was next. "Drell."

"Elcor.” – Lieutenant Hayle

It was Wrex's turn. "Feros."

"That's a planet, Wrex. We're naming species." I smirked. "Drink."

"There are no F races in this galaxy!" Wrex grumbled as he drank.

After going through the alphabet three times, four participants (including Joker), passed out. It was the end of the first round.

"Think you can still beat me?" Ash smiled at Wrex.

"Bring it, human. What's the next drinking game?"

After spending another three hours drinking, there was a winner. As Wrex fell unconsious onto the table, I managed to stand up and point the sky. The "No one can defeath Commanther Shep-Shepard." The room was spinning, but I managed to pat the krogan on the back. "Goo-good game, big-big guy."

"Come on, Shepard. Let's get you to your quarters." I heard Garrus say before everything went black.

 

I woke up to the sound of Lex's voice over the comm. "Rise and shine, Commander. We are safely docked on the Citadel and just got word from Anderson that he is waiting for you in Udina's office."

"Lexi? I-where is Joker?"

"Still passed out. He doesn't hold his liquor very well." She hinted a giggle.

"Thank you, Lex. I-...oh god."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, something coffee won't fix. Have Garrus and Liara meet me at the docking area in an hour. I want them there when we debrief Noveria. Also, inform the crew that they have the weekend of R&R, we leave Monday at 0700."

"Aye, Commander."

After taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and having a cup of coffee, I grabbed a data pad and was at the docking bay with ten minutes to spare. Garrus was already there waiting, and I could tell he was smiling as I walked up to him.

"You look awful."

"Thanks, I feel like it. Although, I do have to admit, it was worth taking Wrex down a peg or too."

"You do realize he is going to want a rematch."

"And I will kick his ass again," I said with confidence as Liara approached us.

"Good morning, Commander. You do not look so well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Let's head to Udina's office and give our report to Anderson."

 

About an hour later, we arrived at the embassies and headed up the stairs to Udina's office. As we entered, I noticed Udina was glaring at me with Anderson having his hand on his forehead.

"You're report on Noveria has lifted a few eyebrows in the council, Shepard. I can't believe you let that queen live! There is a reason their species was nearly wiped out! You should have finished them off!"

I took a step forward, glaring at the Ambassador. "This queen isn't like the others. She is not interested in conquest and war." I tried to remain calm.

"Really?" the ambassador said unbelieving. "I'm glad you're an expert in a species we know virtually nothing about. I hope we're both still around in 50 years to see if you're right."

Anderson stepped in. "To genocide an entire species is a terrible tragedy, Ambassador. Shepard did the right thing."

I smiled at Anderson. I knew he had my back, and I was happy he was there to make Udina look like an ass. Liara placed her hand on my shoulder. "Yes she did."

Udina lowered his head and shook it. "Fine. I'll just tell everyone we figured it was a good idea to release a fertile rachni queen in the wilds of Noveria! I'm sure nobody will have a problem with that." Udina shook his head and then walked passed me and out of his office.

Garrus turned and looked at me. "Can I shoot him?"

Anderson placed his hand on my arm and I turned to him. "You did well, Commander. Don't think otherwise."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Dr. T'Soni," Anderson said as he looked at Liara. "I'm sorry about your mother. We will stop Saren."

"Thank you, Captain." Liara smiled.

Anderson bowed his head gently and then looked at me again. "I have a meeting with the Elcor Ambassador. I will see you later?"

I nodded. "Of course."

As Garrus, Liara, and I headed out of the office, a beep came from Garrus's Omni Tool. I looked at him as he checked to see who it was.

"It's from Dr. Michel." He said and then opened the channel. "Doctor, hello."

"Garrus, it's so nice to hear your voice. I heard the Normandy docked on the citadel and I was hoping that; maybe...well that you could, stop on by the clinic to see me."

"Oh, well..." I looked at Garrus, who was rubbing his hand over his forehead. Do turians blush? "Of course I can stop on by. How about an hour or so?"

"Sounds delightful." Michel said happily. "I will see you then."

The communication cut off and Garrus looked as Liara and I as we stared at him. "What?"

"She likes you." Liara smiled.

"And I like her. We're friends."

"More than friends?" I asked with a quirk brow.

"I am not sure what you're getting at, Commander. Dr. Michel and I are friends."

"Uh huh. I think she has a crush on you." Liara pointed out.

"A crush? Why would she crush me?" Garrus asked as we approached the transport.

"No, I mean... she likes you, like... likes likes you."

"Of course she likes...oh!" Garrus said as he finally realized what Liara was getting at. "I don't think that's the case."

"Do you have a crush on her, Garrus?" Liara teased.

"What? No! I mean-she is nice, but...no- no- no."

I couldn't help but smile as Garrus was trying to defend himself. Then, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It’s okay, Garrus. Liara and I are only teasing you. She seems to be a very nice person."

"Commander, I have a few things that I need to do on the Citadel. Perhaps we can meet later for lunch or dinner sometime?" Liara asked.

"Of course, I would love that."

After Liara departed in a transport shuttle, I turned to look at Garrus who was staring at me. "What?"

"I want you to come with me, to see Dr. Michel."

"Sorry Garrus," I raised my hands. "I am not getting involved in your little romance-"

"If Liara is right, I don't want to be...crushed."

I folded my arms around my chest and then looked at the turian who seemed to be pleading. "Alright, I can come with you. But Garrus, you have nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not ashamed to have Michel as a friend, but if she wants-"

"I understand, you want back up." Garrus nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you, but first, I need to go talk with Nassana. You want to come, or should I just meet you at the clinic?"

"What? And miss the chance to see the great Shepard kick some asari ass? Lead the way."

I shook my head and headed to the embassy bar where I found Nassana sitting at her usual table sipping on what looked like some fancy blue cocktail.

"Shepard, did you find my sister?" she looked up.

I crossed my arms and glared at her. "Dahlia's dead. I killed her myself. Funny how I found out she was the leader of these so called pirates." I placed my hands on the table and leaned to Nassana. "If you don't want to end up like her, start talking!"

"No need to raise your voice, Commander. Surely you can understand why I lied to you?" she had a smug look on her face. "If people found out my sister was a criminal, I'd be considered a security risk. They'd revoke my clearance, or place me on administrative leave until she was apprehended." She took another sip of her cocktail. "That is why I misled you. I could not risk you exposing me. But now that Dahlia is out of the picture, it is no longer a problem."

I sighed as I stood straight and crossed my arms over my chest. "I would've helped if you'd just told me the truth."

"Perhaps you are right," she shrugged. "I am sorry. We have trust issues in my family."

"Obviously." Garrus snorted.

"I shall transfer a little something into your account as a token of my appreciation. I'm sure you will find tha amount satisfactory."

I thought for a moment and then shook my head. "No, I have a better idea. You're a diplomat on her way up the ranks. It could be handy to have a Spectre who owes you a favor."

Nassana leaned in her chair and thought for a moment. "You make a good point. Anyone can come up with credits. But I can give you authorization to purchase prototype asari mods." She punched a few buttons on her computer. "I will get you added to our manufacturer's preferred client list. I think you would be very interested in what they have available. Goodbye, Shepard. It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well, Nassana." As I stepped away and then turned my head. "Oh and Nassana, I'd watch your back. From what I gathered, your sister was very powerful and hand many friends. One day, one of those friends might find out what happened to Dahlia."

As Garrus and I walked out of the cafe, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"She's an awful person, Shepard. We should have arrested her."

"For what charge, Garrus? We’re the ones that killed her sister, not her.” We took the stairs down to the main embassy entrance. “She played us, fair and simple. But don’t worry. People like her get what they deserve.” I smiled as I patted my turian on the back. "Come on; let's go see your doctor, Romeo."

My turian looked at me with a puzzled look. "What’s a romeo?"

 

After about a 45 minute shuttle flight (which should have taken 30 minutes), we landed just outside of the med clinic. Garrus took point and entered as I followed. As we approached the Doctor, I could overhear a conversation that was going on between her and what sounded like a krogan on a com terminal.

"I need those supplies for my clinic." Michel half sobbed. "I can't!"

"You can and you will, or your story won’t stay secret for long. Don't disappoint me, Doctor."

The communication broke and Michel placed her hand over her mouth and sat down in her chair. She must have not realized Garrus and I were here, because she started to cry.

"Chloe?" Garrus whispered as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Garrus. You-scared me I... Commander."

"It seems like every time I come in here, someone is threatening you. What's going on? Are you okay? Who was that?"

Michel wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Someone from my past, I can take care of it." She stood up from her chair. "I never properly thanked you for saving me from Fist's thugs. So...thank you."

"Chloe, we might be able to help you. Who was that krogan that was threatening you?" Garrus asked.

I could sense a little hesitant in Michel's body language and I raised my hand gently. "I promise we will try our best to help, Doctor. What's going on?"

Chloe Michel sighed. "I was fired by my previous employer for giving out free medical supplies to clinics like this. They never filed any charges. They just wanted me to leave without any fuss. But, somebody must have found out and now they're blackmailing me." Michel ran her hand over her forehead. "I have to give them what they want. If the board finds out about my past, I could lose my license. They'll shut my clinic down!"

"What do they want?" Garrus asked.

"I have to give some of my medical supplies to a merchant in the markets. They expect delivery today."

Before I could speak, Garrus turned to me. "Shepard, I want to take this bastard down."

I raised my hand. "I know you do, Garrus." I turned to Michel. "What's your contact's name? We'll deal with this guy, whoever he is."

"Deal with him? But won't they expose my past?"

"Over my dead body." Garrus growled.

I looked at Garrus, he seemed annoyed. Perhaps the turian had feelings for her after all. "I'm a Spectre. I'll make sure they don't tell anyone." I smiled at her for reinsurance.

Michel nodded. "I was told to speak with a merchant named Morlan down in the markets. I really appreciate this, Commander. You too, Garrus. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You two be careful down there."

Garrus and I walked out of the clinic and made our way to the lower markets. I looked up at my turian who’s mandibles were twitching. "Garrus, are you-okay?"

"I'm fine, I just- why would anyone want to hurt Dr. Michel? Why would they take medicine from people who desperately need it?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

As we made our way across to the decks of the upper market, I noticed someone waving their hand at me. "Aww, hell."

"What?"

"It's that guy, the one that wanted me to sign an autograph."

"Want me to get rid of him?"

"No, no... Maybe if we-"

"Hey, Commander Shepard! It's me, Conrad Verner! Remember me?"

I sighed as I walked up to the happy blonde man. "Hello, Conrad."

"There are rumors on the extranet that you've been made the first human Spectre," He saluted me. "That's incredible!"

"Being a Spectre is a big responsibility. I just want to make humanity proud."

"The vids are all talking about 'Commander Shepard fighting for all of us back home.' And your grace and skills have inspired a whole legion of admirers, too! Hey, can I get your picture?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it, but why?"

"Are you kidding? Nobody will believe that I talked with the beautiful Commander Shepard unless I get a picture! Just hold your gun....and..” Conrad looked at Garrus. “Pardon me, can you move? You’re in the shot.”

I heard Garrus growl before he took a step to the side. Obviously he was in one of his turian moods. “That’s great, Commander-PERFECT!” I looked to see Conrad looking at the picture and then back at me. "Thanks again, Commander! I'm going to go hang this in my living room! My wife will love it!"

As Conrad walked away, Garrus looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked.

"I think he has a....crush on you. Did I use that correctly? He is kinda annoying. You sure you didn’t want me to deal with him?"

I shook my head. "Come on; let's go pay Morlan a visit to see what is going on with those medical supplies."

"Way to avoid the question, Shepard. Right behind you."

As we walked down to the lower markets, I couldn't help but notice that there weren’t a lot of people there. Being a Friday afternoon, it should have been packed. I walked over to a salarian who I assumed was Morlan.

"Hello there, welcome to Morlan's famous shop. You want many good supplies, yes?"

I leaned in, whispering. "I am here on behalf of Dr. Michel. You were expecting a delivery of medical supplies."

The salarian rubbed his brow. "I was told the Doctor was bringing them."

"Change of plans, Morlan." Garrus stated.

"A change? But... the doctor... I don't... what's going on human?"

"Shut up, Morlan! I told Banes you'd screw this up." came the voice of a Krogan. When I turned to look at him, he glared at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leave the doctor alone." I warned.

He laughed. "We can end this is you just bring me those supplies. Otherwise, I'll start telling people about the doctor's little secret."

Garrus pulled out his pistol, causing Morlan to duck behind the counter. "Can I shoot him, Shepard? Just once, in the knee."

I ignored him. "Look, you're shutting down a medical clinic. What if someone needs treatment?"

"What if you need treatment?" Garrus growled.

The Krogan quickly threw up his arms in surrender. "Hey, hold on! I'm just the middleman here." The Krogan flung his hand into the air in frustration. "This is way more than I bargained for."

The Krogan turned to leave, but Garrus called out. "Krogan, if I ever see you harassing the doctor again, it will be more than just your knee I will shoot!"

As the krogan mumbled his way out of the markets, Morlan popped his head up from behind the counter. "Thank you, human. It is good to see him humbled so."

Garrus put his pistol away as I leaned on the counter. "What do you know about Banes?"

"I have never met him, human. I only worked with the one who spoke with the doctor."

"Thank you for your help, goodbye."

"Good tidings to you, human. Enjoy the rest of your day."

As Garrus and I walked to the upper market I turned to him. "Do you know this Banes?"

"No, never heard of him. Perhaps Chloe...I mean Dr. Michel does?"

I smiled at Garrus. "I'm sure she will."

After a good ten-fifteen minute walk, we arrived back at the med clinic.

"Commander, how did things go?" the doctor asked as she stood up from her desk.

"As expected. The Krogan won't be bothering you anymore."

"And if he does, let me know." Garrus pointed out.

"Really? That's great relief. Thank you, Commander. You too, Garrus. I can't pay you for your help, but I can give you a discount on any supplies you purchase here."

"That's very thoughtful, Doctor. Thank you. Although, I am curious. The Krogan said that he was working for a man named Banes. Sound familiar?"

"Banes?" Michel placed her hand on her chin. "I wonder if he means Armistan Banes. We worked together a long time ago."

"What can you tell me about him?" I asked.

"Last I heard the Alliance Military was contracting him for some research in the Traverse. It's odd though, why would he blackmail me? We were friends, good friends in fact, it doesn't make sense."

"Shepard, we should follow up with Captain Anderson." Garrus suggested.

"Good idea, Garrus." I nodded. "We'll see what he can tell us."

"None-the-less, thank you for all your help." Michel smiled.

"Good bye, Doctor." I shook her hand. "It was nice to meet you again, and try to stay out of trouble." I teased.

"I will try my best. Garrus, can I speak to you for just a moment, in private?" Michel asked.

I bowed my head gently and made my way to the door and contacted Anderson through my OT.

"Shepard, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I know you're probably busy, but I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Armistan Banes."

"Banes?! Where did you learn that name? Never mind, I don't want to know!"

I couldn’t help but lift a brow. "Sounds like you got a story. You got time to meet for lunch?"

"I got some things to wrap up here and then I will meet you at Flux. See you there in an hour?"

"An hour, got it."

"Anderson out."

As Anderson cut the link, Garrus walked up to me. "Anything?"

"Gotta lunch date with Anderson, you wanna join?"

"Of course, where we going?"

"Flux."

"Sounds good to me. Who knew that a volus can make a great dextro-sandwich?"

 

Since Flux was just a five minute walk from the med clinic, Garrus and I decided to do some browsing in the markets. I couldn't help but overhear a conversation that was going on between the same turian clerk and human the last time we passed the shop. Only this time, there was another turian involved.

"Oh sure, I can return that for you." said the clerk as he took back an item which looked like a kitchen utensil.

"Thanks," said the turian customer. "It hasn't worked well since I bought it."

"What!?" yelled the human customer. "Are you refunding his stuff?"

The turian clerk ignored the human and transferred the credits to the other turian's OT. "Your account has been credited. Is there-"

"You did!" yelled the human. "You took his return. I'm telling you, I bought this here. Why won't you return it!?"

The turian customer bowed his head gently and walked away as the turian clerk turned to the frustrated human. "Listen, I would love to help you, human. Really, I do. But I can't take anything back unless-"

"Unless I have a proof of purchase... I KNOW!"

I turned and looked at Garrus. "Do you think we should help him?"

"No," Garrus said as he pushed me away from the market. "We have enough on our dish as it is."

"Plate, Garrus. It's 'we have enough on our plate."

"Dish, plate-whatever. Let's go."

“I’m actually surprised you want to let this go. You wanted to shoot the Krogan, arrest Nassana, and harass Conrad. But you’re not going to help-“

“No.”

I sighed as Garrus grabbed my arm and half dragged me to the lower markets. We window shopped for about a half hour before we decided to head to Flux.

After about ten minutes of waiting at a table, I saw Anderson enter and I couldn't help but wave. As we hugged, and Garrus shaking the Captain's hand, we sat down. We ordered our drinks before we got down to business.

"So you knew Banes?"

"Not personally, no." Anderson said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Garrus asked.

"Banes is dead. Has been for quite some time."

Garrus and I looked at each other then I turned to look at Anderson. "That's strange. The people I spoke with seemed to think he was alive."

"It's not common knowledge." Anderson took a sip of his drink. "Military's keeping it under wraps."

"Why?" I asked.

"Banes was doing some high level work for the Alliance. Stuff even I wasn't aware of. One day, he turns up dead on a drifting scout ship. Everyone suspects it was foul play, but it was never officially investigated."

"If Banes is dead, who wanted those medical supplies?" Garrus asked. "Who do you think is portraying him?"

"Probably someone who knew he was dead. Honestly, I have no idea. However, you might want to go talk with Admiral Kahoku. One of his crews discovered Bane's body. He might give your intel on what Bane's background was."

I leaned back in my chair and then looked at Garrus. "Garrus, perhaps you should put some security detail on Michel until we figure this out. If someone stole Bane's identity, she might still be in danger."

"You're right; I will contact Chellick and see if he can put at least an officer or two on her."

"Thank you," I smiled at Anderson.

"Anytime Katie. So, how about we order some lunch and you tell me how the hell you managed to park the Mako upside down on a volcanic planet."

 

After spending about an hour eating and visiting with my adoptive father, we gave each other a quick hug before he left for a meeting with Udina. Garrus and I took the last bite from our plates before pushing it aside and standing up from our table.

"Look there, it's Rita." Garrus said as I turned to notice the young woman putting on her apron, most likely about to start her shift.

"Rita," I walked up to her. "How are you?"

"Commander Shepard," she smiled. "Thanks for getting Jenna out of Chora's Den. She just came back to work."

"I was glad to help out." I nodded.

"Yeah, everyone seems real happy to have her back."

I could sense a little bit of sarcasm in her voice and I raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

"No, no-It's just... I haven't had a decent tip since she got back."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay. Family is important, remember that."

"Thanks, I will."

As Rita went to bartend, Garrus looked at me. "Want to play a few rounds of Quasar?"

"I didn't know you gambled."

"I don't, well not usually."

"Alright, I got some money to waist since I won the drinking game."

We walked up the stairs. "I wouldn't really call that a victory, Shepard. You passed out like 10 seconds after Wrex."

"No need to tell him that." I said. "I won, fair and square."

Garrus and I spent about a half hour playing Quasar when I realized movement in the right corner of my eye. I turned and noticed a keeper at a console.

"Garrus, look." I pointed. "There is a keeper over there."

"He must be deaf from listening to this music." Garrus laughed as I wandered my way over to the keeper and scanned him.

_Keeper ID #18 registered name: Beethoven, complete. Credits transferred._

I chuckled. "I guess you were right."

"Shepard, take a look at this." Garrus said as he touched a console. "Someone rigged this machine to funnel credits their way."

"Clever."

"I'll run a trace, see where it leads."

I nodded as Garrus played with his OT.

"So, does this mean that we get to go on an afternoon adventure?" I said with a smirk.

Garrus looked at me. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to skip this one. I need to go talk to Chellick, make sure I can get a detail to keep an eye on Chloe."

"So you want me to follow this trace all by myself?"

Garrus shrugged. "Ask Tali to come along, she loves this sort of thing."

My eyes brightened. "Great idea, Garrus!" I slapped him on the back and quickly contacted Tali.

"Tali, you busy?"

_"Not at this moment. Can I help you with anything, Shepard?"_

"How would you like to go on adventure with me, just the two of us? Garrus found a lead on a possibly credit smuggling and most likely I need to hack into certain key systems. You interested?"

_"Keelah, yes! Where do you want to meet up?"_

"Garrus transferred the information to my OT. Meet me at the elevator that leads to the lower wards on the presidium."

_"I'm not that far away, I will be there in thirty minutes."_

"Excellent, I will meet you there, Shepard out."

Garrus and I made our way out of Flux. He was going to head to the med clinic while I take the shuttle to the presidium.

"Have a wonderful rest of the night, Shepard."

"You too, Garrus. I'll message you when I get a meeting with Kahoku."

 

Tali'Zorah and I met up and made our way down to the lower wards.

"Shepard, I am looking at this information that Garrus pulled up. It seems quite odd. Whoever is responsible is just taking small amounts out, like 50 credits every three days."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"I am guessing just over six months."

Tali and I made our way to the terminal in the lower ward access point.

"Strange, there are some readings here that I can't make out. It looks like they bounced their signal off a relay."

"Can you trace where the signal is?" I asked.

"Yes, just one second... Got it. It looks like it's coming from the Presidium."

"Well alright, let's-" Just then I saw a keeper enter a room further down the hallway. "Oooo, a keeper."

Tali and I carefully peeked into the room to see the keeper standing there at his console working. I carefully snuck up from behind and scanned him.

_Keeper ID #5 registered name: Igor, complete. Credits transferred._

After spending almost an hour scanning the damn presidium for the signal, we came across Barla Von's office. When we entered, the volus wasn't there, which made me sigh in relief. I really didn't want to explain myself why we were snooping around.

"Commander, it looks like the signal is coming from this back console." Tali said as she followed the trace. After a few minutes, I heard her curse and she turned to me. "Another relay, Shepard."

"This feels like a scavenger hunt." I said as I leaned up against the console. "Can you get a lead?"

"I believe so, yes. It appears that the main signal could be here on the Presidium."

"Well, let's go see if we can find this clever bastard, shall we?"

Tali smiled. "You bet! Thank you for including me, this has been fun."

"Wouldn't do it without you." I smiled as we exited Von's office and continued our adventure.

It probably took us a good fifteen minutes before Tali found the signal. It was coming from a back room in the emporium shopping area where Delan was at. We made our way into the room and I noticed a keeper right away. What luck, three keepers in one day! I scanned him.

_Keeper ID #3 registered name: Sebastian, complete. Credits transferred._

"Shepard, this is the place where we might be able to find out who is stealing the credits. Maybe we can-"

"Probability of detection, 100%. Initiating sef-destruct protocol."

My eyes widened at the console. Did the thing just talk to me?

"Keelah."

"Detonation sequence initializing. All organics within lethal blast radius. Attempt to move, and you will die."

"Aww hell!" I said with annoyance. "I thought we were tracing credits, not hunting an AI."

"You could simply walk away. However, given organic prejudice against AI's, I would be naive to trust you to leave peacefully. Hence, my alignment of core systems to enable a self-destruct sequence. If you attempt to leave the area, the explosion will destroy everything within several dozen meters."

I sighed. "Look, can't we resolve this peacefully?"

"How can you say that to this thing?" Tali gasped. "You know it will turn on us!"

"Tali, not all AI's are bad." I said and then I turned to look at the console AI.

"I am not naive, human. All organics must destroy or control synthetic life forms. I wished to escape, but if I must die, I will ensure that you are destroyed as well."

"If you're sentient, why are you still running the credit theft operation?" I asked, hoping to give Tali some time to hack through the AI's security codes.

"If I accumulate enough credits, I intended to have myself installed in a small starship. I would then have made tentative contact with the geth to ascertain the possibility of partnership."

I looked over at Tali. "Alright Tali, you were right. How do we deactivate this thing before it blows up half the Presidium? Does it have a warm-up period?"

"I believe so, yes." Tali said as she hit her Omni Tool.

"Do it, Tali. Fast."

"You may attempt to disarm the self-destruct mechanism before it activates." The AI said with a somewhat smug hint to his voice. "I will enjoy defeating you before we are both destroyed."

"I highly doubt that." I said with confidence as Tali quickly opened the hatch to the console and started to disable the AI.

A quick 15 seconds went by and Tali disarmed the AI fully, causing it to flicker and die.

"What is it with you and killer AI's, Shepard?" Tali asked as she stood up.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Good work, Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard. It's been quite an interesting afternoon."

I looked at the time, 1600 hours. "Come on, let's go get something to eat before we call it a day."

"You bet, I am a little bit hungry."

"Any place you like to go?"

"I would like to go to Ryuusei's Sushi, but I heard that there is like a three year waiting list to get in." She frowned. "How about Apollo's, I heard they had some good food. At least, that's what Kaidan said."

"Alright, let's head over to Apollo's." I smiled as I folded my arm around hers and headed to the transport.

 

After having an early dinner with Tali and doing some window shopping, I had called it a night. With only spending a few days on the Citadel, I got to stay at Anderson's apartment. I loved coming here, it always felt like home. My bedroom was always downstairs, which I loved due to the fact that I could always hear the holographic fire crackle and pop.

I went through my overnight bag and grabbed my book Ash got me and a pencil. I spent the remainder of the night enjoying the sound of the fire and sketching today's events.

 

The next morning I walked out of the elevator doors to the citadel tower. My first priority was to contact Gareth Peterson, to tell him that his brother was dead. It never brought me any joy to deliver such awful news, but he had the right to know. I made my way over to the tour guide office and saw Garoth at a computer terminal.

"Mr. Peterson," I said quietly and he turned to me.

"Commander," he stood and walked to me. "Did you find my brother?"

"I'm sorry, Garoth. I found your brother's body on a traverse planet called Xawin. He and his crew were killed by privateers." I lowered my head as I saw Garoth sit down in a chair. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"William's dead? I...guess I should've expected this. When his ship dropped out of contact, I just knew. But I kept hoping he might still be alive. I guess I just-"

Tears began to swell in the man's eyes and I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I brought back most of the crew's tags, plus your brother's body. They're all waiting to be accepted in docking bay E."

"Thank-thank you, for finding him. It's better to know one way or the other. That's what they say, right?"

"I know what you are going through, and it does take time...but it will get better."

The man shook my hand. "I know it will. I guess I will head to docking bay E and prepare for his funeral. Thank you again, Commander."

I sighed as I watched Garoth walk to the elevators. It was always hard to tell someone that one of their loved ones had died. Hopefully I wouldn't have to do that very often with my crew’s family. After taking another deep breath, I made my way to Kahoku's office.

As I entered the office, I smiled at a human receptionist. "Hello, I'm Commander Shepard."

"Hello, Commander. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Admiral Kahoku is in. I have a question for him."

"I'm sorry, Commander. The Admiral hasn't been in for a few days. He said he had to do some research out near the Traverse. Said he wouldn’t be back until next week. Can I leave a message?"

"No thank you, but I would like to see if he has any records on Armistan Banes."

"I'm sorry, Commander. That information is for-"

"I'm a Spectre, I have clearance."

"Of course," she smiled. "All information can be found on this terminal, just enter your code."

"Thank you," I nodded as I made my way to the console. It only took me a few minutes to find the information on Banes.

_  
Admiral Kahoku's log:  
Beta team found the body of Armistan Banes frozen on a derelict vessel, the MSV Montana. I believe he was murdered, most likely from a human cult organization called Cerberus. Unknown of where Cerberus main base is located, but I do know that they're responsible for not only Armistan Banes, but for the horrible deaths of Charlie team. Something is not right, and I will find out what it is._

_End Log_

I sighed. The information didn't say anything about what Banes was doing in the Traverse. It was obvious though that someone knew Banes was dead and was stealing his identity to get medical supplies from Michel. The question is, was this Cerberus group responsible? I was guessing probably not, due to the fact that if this was a human cult, it wouldn't have involved Morlan or the Krogan blackmailer.

I copied the information onto my OT and closed the console. I would send this info to Garrus soon, and hopefully he could make sense of it. I walked out the office door saying goodbye to the human receptionist and made my way to the transport. My next objective was to head to C-Sec, telling them about the damn AI.

"Commander Shepard!" came a voice that made me turn to my left. "Commander, do you have a moment?"

"What can I do for you, Miss Wong?"

"I got a proposition for you. Since you helped me get information on the crime syndicate, I’ve got a lot more backing from my publishers."

"Glad I could help."

Emily smiled with a nod. "I'm investigating traffic controller conditions now, and I was wondering if you could help."

"Traffic control? That seems like a step down from wide-scale corruption." I said.

"Actually, in a way, it's more important. This isn't about people getting rich. This is about safety. I've heard rumors that the space traffic controllers are overworked to a dangerous degree. I can't get into the control room, but you could. If you planted a bug inside, I could crack the story."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. Give me the bug."

"Excellent. Just place it onto a terminal with a good view of the area. Thank you again for your help, Commander. In the long run, this story is going to save lives."

I bowed my head and then made my way to the shuttle transport. Since I was on my way to C-Sec anyways, wouldn't hurt to go up to the control tower to see what the hell was going on.

After about an hour in the shuttle, I approached C-Sec. I noticed quite a lot of people running back and forth, must be a busy day. I made my way up the steps and peeked into Chellick's office. He wasn't there. Maybe he would be there on my way back from the control room. As I made my way up the long stairs, I heard a familiar voice coming from the room.

"You guys seriously have a cool job. Telling ships where to go, looking at all the ships docking and-"

"Joker?"

Jeff turned his head around. "Commander, what are you doing here?"

"Was in the neighborhood and thought I would come up to see this place. Haven’t been up here before.”

"It's awesome, right? I mean take a look at the view!"

I leaned down and smiled as the color of the Serpent Nebula illuminated off the Citadel. Turian, asari, and alliance ships gracefully flew by, making the scene almost romantic. "Incredible."

came a voice over the comm. It sounded Turian

One of the human flight controls looked at Joker. “Want to lead them into dock?”

Joker’s eyes widened. “Would I!? Yes!”

The human gave a pad to Joker and he quickly put on an ear comm. “This is flight control, you’re clear to dock Cryteria. Head to docking bay C-2.”

_“Thank you flight control”_

“So….awesome.” Joker said excitingly.

“Glad you’re having a good time, Joker.” I laughed.

As Joker and the other flight controlers talked about ships, I noticed a keeper in the corner of the room. This was a good time to go scan him, and also plant the bug.

_Keeper ID #19 registered name: Excalibur, complete. Credits transferred._

After planting Wong’s bug, I walked over to Joker and placed my hand on his back. "I'll catch you later, don't have too much fun, and stay out of trouble.”

Joker flashed a grin. “Me? Trouble? Never.”

“Uh huh.”

I walked down the steps and peeked into Chellick's office again, he still wasn't there. I sighed as I contacted Garrus.

"Garrus, did you get the intel I sent you?"

"I did, I'm actually talking with Chellick right now."

"Aww, so he's with you. I'm here in his office."

"Sorry, Commander. Having breakfast with Garrus before my shift." Chellick's voice over Garrus's OT echoed.

"No worries," I smiled. "I'm sure Garrus will give me the Intel we need to keep Dr. Michel and others safe."

"Of course, Commander."

"Chellick, when you have a moment, I need to talk to you about an incident that happened yesterday."

"Meet me in my office in about two hours, Commander. I should be there."

"Two hours got it."

"Commander, is everything okay? Should I come as well?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. And you can come if you want. It's really a bazar story."

"See you in my office in a few hours then, Commander."

"See you then, Shepard out." Then I hit my OT and called up Wong, due to the fact that I really didn't want to go back up to the citadel tower. "Miss Wong, are you getting the readings?"

_"I am! This is going to make a great story! Thank you so much for your help. I'll send you some credits to your account for-"_

"No need to bother, Miss Wong. It's my duty as a Spectre to keep the people on the Citadel safe. Good luck with your story, it deserves to be heard."

_"I appreciate your support, I just hope this works and it saves lives in the long run."_

 

Two hours later, I sat at across the desk from Chellick. I had explained to him and Garrus about the rogue AI and that perhaps it was a good idea to do a security sweep of every system, just to make sure that the AI didn't transfer himself to another console.

After spending another hour talking and visiting with Chellick, Garrus and I departed his office and headed to the shuttle transport.

"A rogue AI? The oddest things happen to you, Shepard."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "I was just glad Tali was there, not sure if I could have hacked it fast enough."

"She's a keeper, that's for sure."

"So, is Dr. Michel safe?"

"For now. Chellick didn't give me too much detail on Banes, due to the fact that he thought he was still alive. I guess he is a smuggler. As for this Cerberus group, not much on them. Human cult, not sure who leads them. They sound dangerous, though. We should watch our backs."

"Noted." We both stepped into the shuttle car. "What are you doing for the remainder of the day?"

"Going to go to the loading docks and will calibrate our new Mako. I want to make damn sure it is in working condition before Normandy gets it."

"See if you can get the bigger size one, Garrus. Wrex would probably appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do. What are your plans?"

"I'm probably going to have lunch with Liara and then spend the rest of the day at the apartment. I just want to relax and not have to worry about rogue AI's or psychotic turians. Just a nice day to relax and-"

My OT beeped.

"You were saying?" Garrus chuckled as I answered.

"Shepard here."

"Commander, Hackett here. I got a job for you."

Aww hell. "Of course, what can I do for you, Sir?"

"As you are aware, the Sacred Angel was delivering medical supplies before it crashed on Metgos. There is a colony on Terra Nova that needs those supplies, Commander. I want you to deliver it to them before you continue your pursuit on Saren."

"Aye, Sir. Normandy is schedule to leave Monday. I will make it a priority."

"Good, I will have the supplies delivered to Normandy. Thank you, Commander. Hackett out."

I sighed as I leaned my head back, resting it on the leather seat. "When this is all over, Garrus. We are going to need a vacation."

"A long one." He laughed. “Perhaps somewhere warm.”

 

The next day seemed like a vacation. I spent most of it with Kaidan. We had met up at Orion Falls Waterpark that was located on Tayseri ward and spent about five hours sliding down slides, tubing the lazy river, and just hanging out by the large pool (which was shaped like an asari's head).

After we left the park, we took a shuttle over to the Presidium and walked in the garden, talking about everything except Saren and the geth. 

"You know, we should go have dinner at the famous restaurant that overlooks the nebula. I heard it's quite romantic." Kaidan said as we sat down on a bench next to the turian fountain.

"I’ve never been there."

"Maybe with you being a Spectre, you can get a reservation for us?"

I raised my brow. "Is that why you're dating me, Mr. Alenko? For my power?"

Kaidan blushed. "Well no, but-it does have its advantage."

I laughed as I kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, I'll make a reservation."

"Meet me at my hotel room, say at 1130 hours, dress required."

"What? But- I hate dresses." I pouted

Kaidan pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Please, for me?" I think he did some pouting of his own.

"Fine, just for you."

He kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

 

I arrived at Kaidan's hotel room five minutes early. When he opened the door, my breath was taken from me. He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo. His hair was a little shaggy than normal and god did he smell like heaven.

"Wow," he said as he looked at me. "You're beautiful."

I smiled as I looked down at my long dark blue dress. "I really do hate dresses."

He took my hand and it made my heart skip a beat. He pulled me in for an embrace and I couldn't help but enjoy his touch. He pushed me back after a few minutes and ran his hand over my face, then cupped my chin and placed a kiss on my lips.

We never made it to dinner. The next thing I remembered was him lifting me into his arms and carrying me to the bed. He gently placed me down, his lips never leaving mine.

"Kaidan, we will be late for dinner." I whispered as he began to shuffle my dress up my body with his hands.

"I'm hungry for something else." He said huskily as he placed a kiss on my naked stomach before lifting me up my dress over my head until I was only wearing my black lace panties.

"Do you always wear lace, Commander?"

"No," I blushed as I tried to cover myself. "Sometimes...oh god."

Kaidan ran his tongue over my navel, and then gently pulled my hands away from my breasts. "Kate... you're incredible."

"Kaidan, I..." I tried to sit up, but my whole body felt like jelly. "Please, stop."

Kaidan looked up at me with a lifted brow. "You don't want to do this?"

My eyes widened. "Oh no, I just- I haven't done this in a while."

Kaidan smiled as he placed a kiss on my lips. "Don't worry. I plan on exploring your body inch for inch. I will not rush. Although, it will be difficult. You're so seductive."

I smiled as I ran my hands over his hair. "It's you that's seductive. What the hell are you wearing that smells so good?" I let out a gasp as his lips found a nipple.

"A cologne called Evastis, I think it’s turian." He answered as he moved one of his hands to the junction between my legs. He knew I was wet. "I will have to uh... make a mental note that it's a weakness of yours."

As he ran his thumb over my covered lace clit, I couldn't help but arch to his touch. "Definitely one of my weakness. Why are you still dressed?"

He smiled at me as he sat up, removing his tuxedo jacket. As soon as it was off, my hands went right to the buttons. After about three attempts of trying to unbutton his shirt, I cursed and ripped it open, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. My hands roamed his hairless chest and I moaned as he bent down to place his lips to mine. "You're beautiful." he whispered.

"You're the one that's beautiful," I said as I traced his jawline with my index finger. "Make love to me, please."

He smiled and ran his hand over my cheek before placing a kiss on my forehead. As he was kissing his way down my body to the center of where I wanted to be touched the most, I realized something. I'm in love.


	18. Your Last, Best Hope

My eyes fluttered opened to the sound of my Omni Tool beeping. I looked around at my surroundings and then realized I was still in Kaidan's hotel room. I lifted my head 

off Kaidan's chest and smiled. He must have been awake before my Omni Tool beeped, because he was smiling at me, his hands gently running through my hair.

"You going to get that?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmmm?" I was mesmerized by his beautiful chocolate eyes. "Oh!" I hit my Omni Tool. "Shepard here."

"Good Morning, Commander. This is your friendly pilot speaking reminding you that it is Monday, April 19th and the time is 0900 hours."

"WHAT!?"

"Did you have to much fun last night, Shepard?" Joker teased

"Stow it, Lieutenant! Is everyone on board?" I jumped out of Kaidan's arms, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Everyone except Kaidan. He isn't by chance with you, is he?"

I ignored him. "Have all systems checked and ready to go before we get there, Joker. As soon as I step onto Normandy, we're leaving."

"Aye, Commander. Normandy out."

As soon as Joker's com-link broke, I turned and looked at Kaidan. He was sitting up, smiling at me. "You're in trouble." I stated, placing my hands on my hips, ignoring 

the fact that I was butt naked.

"Why am I in trouble?" There was a sly hint to his tone.

"You turned off my alarm. We were suppose to leave two hours ago!"

Kaidan reached for my arm and pulled me to him, forcing me to fall onto his lap. He nuzzled his nose against my neck. "You need your sleep. It's not going to kill anyone 

if we're a few hours late to Terra Nova."

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. "You're so good to me. I love you."

Kaidan flashed his dimples. "I love you too. Now, let's go get dressed and head to Normandy before we get into more trouble."

 

As I had ordered, Normandy left the docking bay as soon as Kaidan and I was aboard. Kaidan offered to carry my bag to my room as I headed to the cockpit to talk to 

Joker.

"Nice for you kids to join us." Joker smiled.

"You know, Jeff. You're smart ass comments are going to get you into trouble." Lexi said.

"Nah, the commander knows I am joking. I mean, she's practically glowing." Jeff turned to me. "It's nice to see you smile, Shepard."

"Thanks Joker," as Joker turned back in his chair, I leaned against it. "What's our ETA to Terra Nova?"

"Roughly around 18 hours, give or take."

I smiled as I patted him on the back before heading to the CIC to talk to Presley about the upcoming mission to Feros.

 

During lunch break my team all sat around the messhall table eating lunch and sharing some interesting stories.

"So wait," Wrex looked at Liara. "You've never danced on a pole?"

"Never."

"I don't believe you. Asari always dances on poles."

"Not always, Wrex." Liara smiled. "I was never interested in dancing or making credits in that sense. I always enjoyed the dirt, and the idea of what the Protheans were like 

before being wiped out. I guess that is why I was never really close to my mother. She wanted so much more from me, but... I loved history, since I was maybe 10."

"Still, Asari not dancing on poles? Just seems.... wrong." Wrex said mostly to himself.

"Did you know any Asari that was close to you, Wrex?" Liara asked.

Wrex smiled. "Well... I knew a few. They were good pole dancers." He smirked. "However, there was this one in particular."

"Ooo, do tell." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, it all started when I was hired by a Volus diplomat."

"A volus?" Asked Kaidan.

"Not every day you see a Volus politician hire a krogan merc." Garrus pointed out.

"Without politicians, we'd be out of work." Wrex laughed.

"I hate politicians." Ashley sighed.

"The Volus wanted me to erase his past. Get rid of an old friend who knew too much." Wrex smiled. "His 'old friend' turned out to be an asari commando."

I blinked. "I guess I could see why that would give you pause."

Wrex turned to me. "What? No, Aleena and I were old friends. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Garrus asked

"So you had a romantic relationship with her before this?" I asked.

"Krogans don't romance, Shepard." Wrex grumbled. "But yeah, we had some interesting times. We met when we were both contracted to kill the same turian. Neither of 

us wanted the other one to get him first. We spent more time fighting each other then tracking that turian." Wrex laughed at the memory. "After all the fighting, we ended up 

in bed."

"You're such a romantic, Wrex." I teased. "So I guess the Volus diplomat never got what he wanted."

"When I told Aleena about the diplomat's contract, she and I had a good laugh about it."

"So what did you do?" asked Kaidan.

"Well, I wasn't going to lose the contract. But I had to admit, I didn't want to fight Aleena either. We talked and in the end I let her pick the location of were we would 

fight." Wrex took a sip of his drink.

"Keelah, you fought her?" Tali said as she placed he hands over her mask.

"Yeah, she chose some old salarian space station overrun with mercs and smugglers. That way we didn't have to worry about hurting any innocent bystanders."

"At least she had some morals." Liara said.

"Yeah, she was always a bit of a softy." Wrex chuckled. "Anyways, for two days I chased her through that station. Used my entire store of ammunition. Had to kill a 

bunch of mercs and used their crap weapons. By the third day, that station was barely holding together. The mercs were dead or gone. Life support was failing." Wrex 

leaned in his chair. "But I had her."

"So she gave up?" Kaidan asked.

"She locked herself in the medlabs. She was trying to patch herself up. Damn tough, that one. Then just when I thought I had her, the station's core went critical. Barely 

made it back to my ship in time."

"Damn, did she make it out?" Ash asked.

"I watched the station from a distance. I never saw her leave. And when that place blew...there was nothing left larger then a turian's right nut."

"Hey now, I resent that." came Garrus's voice.

Wrex continued. "So, I headed back to the diplomat to give him the good news and collect my pay. But before I got halfway there. Aleena sent me a message.

'Wrexie,  
It was fun, better luck next time. Although perhaps the next time we meet up, we can fight in bed instead of a station. It would be more exciting, don't you think? I can even 

do that move you like.  
Good luck in your adventures,  
Love, A'" Wrex laughed. "Damn, I miss her."

"Wrexie? You let her call you that?" I said in a surprising voice.

"She is the only person in this galaxy that can call me that without their head being blown off."

"Wrexie... going to have to remember that one." Garrus pointed out.

"As will I." Liara giggled. "Although, I am curious as to what 'the move' is."

Wrex leaned to Liara. "It requires a pole." He winked at her.

"So what happened to the diplomat Volus?" Ash asked.

"Well, I told him the truth. Aleena was still alive and she was really pissed." Wrex laughed. "I told him if he wanted to live, he'd need me around to protect him. He kept me 

on as his personal guard until he died. Natural causes."

I laughed. "Wrex, you really are something."

"I am pretty damn awesome." Wrex said as he put his hands behind his head. "And as for Aleena, we talked through com mails and occasionally met up for some fun." 

His happy voice was now a sad one. "I haven't seen her in over 50 years. Wonder what she is doing."

"Perhaps after we defeat Saren, she will hear that you were apart of it and contact you." I smiled as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Maybe." He said, and then took a sip of his drink.

"Well, we probably should get back to work." I said as I finished my last bite of sandwich. "Wrex, thanks for your story. Was interesting."

"Anytime Shepard, I got a lot more to share."

"I bet you do," Liara smiled. "Can't wait to hear more."

As we all got up from the table, Garrus placed his hand on my shoulder. "Shepard, can I talk to you for just a second?"

I nodded as I went to the corner of the room, giving us a little more privacy. "What's up, Garrus?"

"So I takled to Chelick, looks likes Anderson was right. The real Banes died in the Traverse. Kohuku was on the right track, I believe. This whole thing has to do with 

Cerberus."

"Are you sure? Cerberus is a human cult, Garrus. Why would they have Morlan and that damn krogan involve?"

"To throw us off? I don't know... but we need to be careful Shepard. I think that with helping Doctor Michel, we might have gotten deeper into this then we thought. 

Chelick is keeping an eye out for clues about Cerberus. But Shepard, I just... I don't like it."

I placed my hand on his arm. "I don't like it either, but until we have more proof of what the hell is going on, our focus is Saren."

"Understood." Garrus nodded.

I smiled as Garrus bowed his head gently to me and then headed to the elevator. I took a deep breath and then headed to my room to do some much needed paperwork.

 

The time was 0100 hours and Joker's voice echoed through my room. "Commander, we're arriving in the Exodus Cluster."

"Keep an eye out for an ambush, Joker." I said as I got up from my desk. "Even though there are Alliance ships orbiting Eden Prime, there could be geth still out there. Set 

Normandy to stealth and make our way to the Asguard system."

"Aye, Commander. We should reach the Asguard system in two hours."

"When we dock at Atlantis station on Terra Nova, take the rest of the morning off, Joker. You've pulled an all niter. We will deliver the supplies and then depart at 1100."

"Aye, Commander. You should get some rest too. You sound like shit."

I smiled. "I will." I wasn't going to admit to my pilot that I had fallen asleep at my desk. When the Com-link broke, I stood up and made my way to my bed. I must have 

fallen asleep when I hit my pillow, because the next thing I remember was Joker's voice waking me up.

"Commander, sorry to disturb you, but you better get up here quick. We got an emergency."

"On my way." I said sleepy as I looked at my OT counter. 0240

Since I was already dressed, I made my way up the stairs to the CIC and headed to the cockpit. "What do u have?" I asked as I sat in the co-pilot chair.  
"I got an odd warning coming from Normandy's VI, listen to this."

I cocked my brow as I heard Normandy's VI give the warning. "Status: Sensors reveal three fusion torches repelling asteroid X-57. At current acceleration, the asteroid will 

collide with Terra Nova in approximately four hours."

"Shit." I growled. "How far are we from this asteroid?"

"We're ten minutes out, Commander."

I didn't have time to call the team for a debriefing so I quickly hit the ship Com. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL: WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!! Wrex, Garrus, suit 

up!! We're going for a ride."

"Is everything okay, Skipper?" Came Ash's voice.

I jumped out of the chair. "No." was my short answer. I looked at Presley as he made his way up to the cockpit.

"Commander, when do you want me to pick you up? You know, in case you can't stop it?" Joker asked as I headed to the main CIC.

"You don't." I said bluntly

"What?"

I closed my eyes and then turned to Presley who was standing behind me. "Head to Terra Nova and start evacuation immediately. Help as many people as you can. If the 

asteroid does crash into Nova, then bring the surviving ships to Eden Prime and then head to the Mass Relay and report to the 5th fleet and inform Admiral Hackett of 

what has happened."

"You can't be serious!" Joker said as he stood from his chair. "I'm not leaving-"

I turned to Joker who was half limping to me. I reached out to him and grabbed his arms. "Jeff, we have to stop this asteroid. You know that the greater out weigh the 

few." I placed my hand on his cheek. "We all have a roll to play. I need you to help these people. Can I count on you?"

Joker closed his eyes and took a breath. "Damn it, yes.. YES.. you can."

 

When the elevator doors opened to the Cargohold, Ashley was the first person to approach me as I went to my locker.

"What's going on Skipper?"

I started to gear up. "We have less than four hours to save the planet before it gets obliterated."

"What are we saving this pathetic planet from. Geth? Saren? Varren pox?" Wrex laughed a little.

"An asteroid." I said seriously as I grabbed my pistol.

"A what?" Garrus said. "What the-"

"I will explain everything, but time is of the essence."

"I'm coming with you." Kaidan said bluntly.

 _"Commander, got a drop point ready for you. Can circle around and drop you in 3 minutes."_ Joker's voice rang over the comm.

"Acknowledge." I said as I nodded my head to the Mako, giving Wrex and Garrus the signal to get in. As I went to grab my helmet, Kaidan grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you to stay and help with the evacuation. I don't have much time to explain this or to even argue with you."

"I don't care, I don't-"

I kiss him. "Please, do as I say." I grab my helmet and then jump in the Mako and latch the door.

"Do we have time for a pre-check?" Garrus asked.

"We will do one when we land."

 _"Commander ready to drop you in 40 seconds."_ Joker announced as the bay doors began to open.

"Acknowledge."

 

We landed safely on the Asteroid 45 seconds later with no errors or mishaps. As I began to run systems check on the Mako, I thought this was a good time to tell Garrus 

and Wrex what was going on.

"We got a status warning from Normandy's VI saying that this asteroid is headed straight to Terra Nova. We have-" I touched a few buttons and a countdown began to 

show up on a lite panel. "3 hours and 45 minutes to stop this thing or everyone on Terra Nova will most likely die."

"Grim." Wrex said.

"Shepard, I am picking up a faint SOS, it's coming from a bunker that's located a few clicks from here."

"Put it through, Garrus."

"Hello? I heard your VI transmission and sensors tell me you're on Asteroid X-57 now." It was a woman, and she was whispering. "Can you hear me? They haven't picked 

up my transmission yet and I can't talk long. Shut down the fusion torches or we're going to die. God I hope you're hearing this."

"You think someone is deliberately trying to destroy Terra Nova?" Garrus asked as the SOS com broke.

"If we fail, perhaps Terra Nova can be the sister planet to Tuchanka. Probably will end up looking like it."

"Not funny, Wrex." I sighed as I looked at the map. "Looks like the first torch is just over this small hill. Let's go see what the hell is going on. Wrex, you're on guns...just 

in case."

"Shepard, Joker isn't coming back for us if we fail, is he?" Garrus confirmed more than asked.

I nodded. "They're to report to the fifth fleet."

"So I might die on an asteroid? There better be bad guys here, Shepard. I'm not dying on this damn rock without some kind of combat." Wrex growled.

"Maybe they will name schools after us." Garrus said trying to lighten the grim mood we were all in as I drove the Mako to the first torch. "Vakarian Academy." he thought 

out loud.

 

As we made our way to the first torch, the same female voice as before echoed through the Mako's cabin. "You're heading in the right direction. I don't know who you are, 

but I'm... Damn it! Got to go."

"I'm not liking this, Shepard. I-"

Just then a blast shook the Mako violently. "Turrets!" Wrex shouted. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"There's at least five of them." Garrus said.

"Let's back away and-"

"Won't work, they got some shielding that covers them if we get to far from their perimeter." Garrus pointed out.

"Good, we don't want act like a bunch of salarians anyways." Wrex laughed. "Up close and personal, Shepard. I'm ready."

I took a deep breath and drove around in a circle as Wrex began this reign of terror on the turrets. After about five minutes of dodging, firing, and getting almost blown up, 

the last turret burned. I drove the Mako to the front door of the facility and opened the hatch.

"Now that was fun." Wrex laughed.

"Now you can die happy." Garrus said

"You know, according to our score count, Turian. I'm ahead."

"Mako kills don't count." Garrus exclaimed as he grabbed his rifle and followed me out of the Mako with Wrex in tow.

"Something's not right." I said, trying to ignore my turian and krogan's bickering. "Stay sharp, I don't know what we're going to find in here."

"Hopefully some fun." Wrex said as I bypassed the security door panel and entered with my pistol drawn.

The facility was very dark with hints of red and blue illuminating off the walls. Wrex and Garrus took cover as I opened another door. I took a step in, raising my pistol 

and then I froze in my tracks. There were at least five batarians sitting on boxes, with three to four varren hounds laying beside them. I noticed a batarian with a cigaret in 

his mouth, enjoying something on a data pad. The noice of the door caused them to all look my way. I glared at them as my grip on my pistol tightened.

"Batarians." I said with venom

One of the batarians jumped down from the box. "Harak! Chekt! Chekt!"

That was the last thing he said as I put a bullet between his eyes. At least another dozen batarians appeared and I quickly took cover. "What the hell are they doing 

here!?" I shouted.

"Knowing them, slavery." Garrus shouted as he took out a batarian. "That's three, Wrex."

"I'm way ahead of you, turian. I've got five!"

Past feelings began to immerge as I stood up from my hiding spot and shot another two batarians.

"Shepard, behind you!" Garrus shouted

I turned to see a varren leaping at me, causing me to hit nearby cargo boxes. Wrex came to my rescue and shot it then pulled it off me as I quickly got back up on my feet. 

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Anytime."

"Looks like we got them all." Garrus announced as the last batarian fell dead to the floor.

I walked over to the dead batarian and knelt down before him. I glared at him as blood oozed from his body. "See if the console for disabling the torch is in that lower 

room. I'll see if I can find anything off these bodies."

A few minutes later Garrus and Wrex came out with a few new mods and some ammunition. "Nothing worth wild in there, Shepard. The controls running the torch must be 

upstairs. Did you find anything?" Garrus asked.

I stood up from the last ugly dead batarian and shook my head. "No, let's go disable the torch."

We made our way up the stairs and into the far back left room. The room was small, with blue florescent lighting. There were a few small containers filled with weapons, 

mods, and other useless batarian technology. I saw the controls to shut down the torch and ran my fingers over the console.

"Garrus, can you use your tech skills to decrypt this?"

"On it." Garrus nodded as he took over the console.

It was only a matter of seconds before the torch was disabled and the female voice from before contacted us.

_"I'm reading that the torch is offline. Was that you? Can you hear me?_

I walked over to the console and pushed a few buttons. "I hear you. What's going on? Who are you?" I asked.

_My name's Kate Bowman. I'm and engineer. I was part of the team assigned to bring this asteroid to Terra Nova. We were attacked yesterday by batarian extremists._

_I've been hiding since they arrived. I think they know the torch went out. I hear a lot of shouting."_

"Damn Batarians," I growled. "Why are they doing this?"

_"I don't know. But if this asteroid isn't slowed, millions of people on Terra Nova are going to die. If I find out anything, I'll con-" There was a crashing sound. "I gotta_

_go. Good luck!"_

The comm link broke and I let out a sigh. "We got two more to go, let's get them shut down."

Garrus placed his hand on my shoulder. "Shepard, are you okay?"

I was happy that I had my helmet on. I really didn't want him to see the angry tears that were forming. "Yeah, I'm okay."

As I walked out the door, I overheard Wrex. "Did I miss something, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Garrus said as he followed me out. "Don't worry about it."

As we made our way to the front of the facility, my mind began to wonder. Memories of that day on Mindoir came crashing back. The smell of smoke and burned flesh. 

My parents, my sister...my friends. An echo from a gun shot forced me back into reality. I looked up to see a human male with a pistol in his hands.

"Oh, god! I didn't mean to..are you hurt?" he asked, his body shaking.

"You idiot!" Wrex growled as he took the pistol away from the human.

"You can't go firing your weapon at everything that moves! What the hell's wrong with you!" Garrus growled.

"It's okay you two, the bullet just grazed my shields. Wrex, give the man back his gun."

Wrex growled as he handed the pistol back to the man.

"I'm really sorry, I just thought you were-one of them."

"Batarians have four eyes, ugly, and their breath smells like a vorcha's ass. Does she look like a batarian to you? Chose your words wisely." Garrus cocked his assault rifle

"No, no-I'm...oh, god."

"Garrus, put your gun away." I ordered as I put my hand on the top of his rifle, forcing it down. "You're scaring him. It's okay-" I placed my hand on the man's shoulder. 

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. I was on my way to deliver some medical supplies when we were warned about this asteroid colliding with Terra Nova."

"I-I'm Simon Atwell, chief engineer on this rock. Listen, we don't have much time. The batarians fired up the fusion torches. You have to shut the remaining two down 

before we hit the planet! There are four million people down there, Shepard! My family, they live on Aronas. My kids and grand kids. I-"

"I have my ship helping with evacuations. I know it's not going to save everyone, but I'm going to try my best to stop this. Can you tell me why or what the batarians are 

after?"

"No, I have no clue." Simon shrugged.

"So why did you idiots bring an asteroid this size to your planet anyways?" Wrex asked.

"The idea was to drag it into Terra Nova's orbit, mine it out, and in the end you'd have a basic structure for an orbital station. It's a lot cheaper than getting everything up 

into orbit from the planet's surface. The minerals we extract almost cover the costs."

"So how the hell did the the batarians find out about it?" Garrus asked.

Simon shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Alright, so stop the batarians and shut down the torches. Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Actually," Simon said as he placed his hand on his chin. "One of the torches is surrounded by live blasting caps. We were set up to evacuate when we arrived at Terra 

Nova. I rigged them with proximity detectors. That tank of yours will set them off, so you'll have to go in on foot. Even then, they'll explode if you get too close. Just go 

slow and easy and you should be fine."

"Unless you have a Krogan with a fat ass." Garrus pointed out.

"You can disarm them, just not remotely. There are manual controls by the entrance to the torch facility, inside the blast zone."

"Manual controls, got it." I nodded.

"Oh, and there is one more thing. I had a crew working off-site when the attack hit. I'm worried about them. These batarians are ruthless. I saw them smash the faceplate of 

guys working vacuum. And those varren... I don't think they always wait for a corpse before feeding."

"Where can I find them?" I asked, ignoring the images that were rushing through my mind.

"They were running checks on our perimeter equipment. Easiest thing would be to tap into the transmission tower out on the surface. The equipment stations will show up 

on your sensors."

"I can't promise you anything, but I will keep an eye out."

"Thank you." Simon smiled. "There were a bunch of engineers over in the main facility, but they're probably all dead. That, or being held hostage."

"One of them got away." Garrus said.

I nodded. "A woman named Kate Bowman contacted me. The batarians haven't found her yet."

Simon's eyes widened. "Katie's alive? She's one of my best engineers. She signed on with her brother, Aaron, I think his name is. He's part of the security detail. I hope 

they're okay."

"Can you tell me a little bit about her?"

"Katie? Smart as a whip and bold as they come. I hope she keeps hidden. If they find her..." he sighed. "Ah, Katie. Don't do anything stupid."

I couldn't help but think that he was somehow talking to me. I knew my feelings were becoming irrational due to the batarians. I took a deep breath and let it out. I had to 

stay focus, to save the people of Terra Nova. How I felt about the batarian bastards would have to wait.

"You'd better find a good place to hide. If the batarians come back and find you..."

"Yeah, I think I'll make myself scarce. Good luck, Shepard. And... thank you."

Wrex, Garrus, and I made our way out of the facility and back into the Mako. The countdown timer said we had just under three hours. "Looks like the transmitter tower is 

just on the large hill over there. Let's head there and see if we can find these engineer teams."

"Do you think we have time?" Garrus asked.

"If we hurry," I nodded. "And who knows. They might give us an edge on the batarians and an insight on why the hell they're here."

It only took a few minutes to drive the Mako up the rocky path to the tower. Wrex decided to stay in the Mako as Garrus and I jumped out to make repairs.

"Looks simple enough." Garrus pointed out as he knelt down and started to mess with wires. It didn't take long before the transmitter was up and running. "There, the data 

link between the tower and survey stations have been restored. I will put them on our maps."

"Good job, Garrus." I said and then looked up to see the view that was before me. Terra Nova was shinning brightly in the background as two faint red glows (most likely 

from the torches) illuminating off the asteroid's surface.

"You okay?" Garrus asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, but what choice do I have?" I whispered.

"We'll get through this, and we'll save Terra Nova. I'm right here, Shepard. Not going anywhere."

I turned and smiled at him. "I know you are, and that means a lot to me." I took another look at the view before letting out a sigh. "Come on, if we don't hurry this planet is 

going to be like Alderan."

"Alderan?"

"Remind me to ask Einstein for a copy of Star Wars."

"Shepard, looks like there are four stations and then the main facility." Wrex said as Garrus and I make our way back into the Mako.

I took a look at the map. "The torches and stations aren't really that far apart from each other. Let's go to this survey station first, see if we can find anything that might 

help us in this situation." I pointed to a camp that was just south of us.

"Sounds like a plan." Garrus nodded.

About two minutes into the drive to the station, Kate's voice echoed. _"Can you hear me? I'm getting all kinds of inter-nce. Damn this thing! Sor-y, there's a lot of_

_feedback. I'll see if I can fix it. In the meantime, just keep doing what you're-."_

"We lost her." Garrus said as the comm link broke.

After spending about five minutes of careful asteroid terrain exploration and Wrex mentioning that my driving hadn't improved at all, we approached the first survey  
station. As we all got out of the Mako, I noticed a body right away laying on the rocky ground. I quickly went to see if he could still be alive, but my hope dimmed as I  
saw the state the body was in.

"Damn." I sighed.

The male human looked like he went through a trash compactor. His environmental suit was torn to shreds. I noticed bruising on his arms and legs as Ice covered up the 

dry blood that had oozed from his helmet.

"They torched him," I ran my hand over the dead man's back.

Wrex knelt down beside me. "Looks like after they had their fun, they shot him in the head."

I reached for the man's ID tag.

_Engineer G. Mendel.  
Service Number: 3285671549 _

"Those batarian bastards." I said in a low voice.

"Shepard, come take a look at this." Garrus called from a small building.

"Wrex, search the premitter, see if you can find anything." Wrex nodded as he got up and started to make his rounds.

"What did you find?" I asked Garrus as I walked in.

"This is survey station 3. A log was made by a Engineer G. Mendel. He said that the central transmission tower was having problems and that no one ever listened to his 

warnings. It just goes on about how he would go and fix it after somone came to relieve him. There is nothing here that states warnings about the batarians."

"Damn," I sighed. "Alright, lets collect all the data and send it to Normandy. After this is all over we can let Tali and Adams go through it."

"Aye, Commander. But I am puzzled, if there is nothing here for the batarians to take, why come here at all?"

"For sport, Garrus. That's what batarians do."

"Shepard, came up empty handed." Wrex called from just outside the door. "Although, I did find this gun laying just on the side of this building. Perhaps Mendel did a 

little bit of fighting of his own before he was killed."

"At least he died fighting." Garrus said as we both stepped out and back to the Mako.

"What do you want to do with the body?" Wrex asked.

"We will leave it until we can get these torches offline. We don't have time for a burial." I winced at my words. Even tough it was true, it still felt heartless to leave the man 

laying there.

Garrus pointed to the next station that was actually just above the first torch. We approached the station five minutes later. The only thing that was at this station was just 

a small building like the one at Station 3. I entered, expecting to see a dead body, but there was none.

"Perhaps no one was here when the attack hit?"

"Or they got captured and being held captive." Garrus stated.

"Garrus, download the logs. I'll see what kind of station this is." I said as I went over to a small desk with a terminal. I sat down in the chair and ran my hands over the 

console. All of a sudden music began to play. "What the?"

_We like to rock it._  
We like to ride it.  
We like to party on it.  
Rocking this rock since 2182, 

_We like to soar it_  
We like to explore it  
We like to jump it.  
Rocking this rock since 2182. 

"Spirits, Shepard. Turn that awful noise off before my brain explodes in my helmet!" Garrus cried out.

I did have to agree with Garrus. The singing was horrible. As I shut the music off, I continued to explore the terminal. "It looks like five engineers were running a music 

station. Has operation logs, personal journals, and song choices."

"The asteroid entertainment?" Wrex asked.

"I wouldn't call that horrible sound entertainment." Garrus pointed out.

"Listen to this guys.  
 _Project director wants to shut us down. Says our music is to 'extreme', that we're inciting the younger workers to riot and sleep with aliens. I asked him if he'd listen to_

 _us. He said he talked to someone who'd heard about what we play._ "

"So maybe this was empty when the batarians hit after all." Wrex said.

"We can only hope."

"Logs downloaded, Shepard." Garrus said as he closed his Omni Tool.

"Alright, let's head to the next destination. Are you sure you don't want to listen to some music while we travel across the asteroid. We could listen to a song called 

'When Your World Seems Hollow, We Help You Touch The Sky."

"No."

The next station was only a ride down the hill and a few meters away. When we approached the station, I noticed the door of the small building was laying on the 

ground. "That doesn't look good." I said as we jumped out of the Mako. I nodded to Wrex, giving him the sign to scout the perimeter as Garrus and I entered the building. 

"Oh no." I gasped as I knelt down over a body of a female.

"By the scaring of the door frame, looks like the batarians blasted their way in."

"She must have been caught by the explosion. She has severe burns and major concussive trama."

"Well the good news is, that the explosion most likely would have killed her instantly. She didn't feel it."

I sat down on my knees and looked for her ID tag.

_Doctor C. Hymes  
Service number: 7209315030_

I bowed my head as Garrus stepped over me. "There is a message here."

_This is Dr. Hymes. They found me. Damn batarians. I can hear them out there, prowling around tyring to find a way in. It sounds like they're attaching something to the_

_door. If I don't make it, tell my family I love-_

There was a loud explosion, then static. Garrus shut off the comm and turned to me. "Why were they looking for Dr. Hymes?"

I stood up from my spot and looked at the curious turian. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is killing every damn one of these bastards."

"Killing them all won't bring them-"

"Garrus!" I warned as I stormed out of the building.

"Nothing in the perimeter, except for some used explosives." Wrex said.

"Then lets go disable the second torch." My mood was beginning to darken.

 

The three minute ride was short, but bumpy. Wrex knew I was in a bad mood due to me not caring where the Mako was driving on. We approached the top of the hill 

where we could see the second torch and the blasting cap field.

"Sensors picking up three turrets, Shepard. We get too close to that thing, we're going to have to get a new Mako." Garrus reported.

"Wrex, see if you can shoot the farthest one from here, then I will circle around the blasting area to get the other two."

"On it."

In two shots, the turret blew up. I drove the Mako down the hill and began to make a small circle around just outside the demolition field. With in a minute, the other two 

turrets were destroyed. I parked the Mako just outside the blast zone and jumped out, Garrus and Wrex following. As I walked passed the yellow warning marker, I 

noticed black and blue lights flashing from the ground.

"Looks like we found our charges. Be careful you two, I don't want to tell-" A bullet zipped passed me and I quickly ducked.

"Looks like they didn't like you breaking their toys, Wrex." Garrus shouted.

"Stay low to the ground, keep your eye on those charges. Once we get on that little hill, Garrus, snipe them."

"I thought that was the cowardly thing to do." I knew Garrus was trying to lighten the mood.

"These bastards don't deserve to know who killed them!"

"Good answer."

We slowly made our way deeper into the demolition field, bullets occasionally trying to hit us. After about five minutes of carefully maneuvering our way into the field, we 

got to a point where we could see at least ten batarian gunmen.

"Take them down!" I ordered.

Wrex went charging after one as Garrus sniped the batarian sniper that was on the rough of the facility. I took out a couple with my pistol, and not to long after that, Wrex 

killed the remaining one.

"Shepard, we got alive one here." Garrus called out.

I walked over to Garrus and the gasping batarian. "Why are you here? What the hell do you want?!"

"You-humans-die." Was he laughing?

I knelt down before him. "If you don't tell me what your goal is here, I will find better ways to-"

"Shepard, he's dead."

I growled as I stood up from the ground. "Garrus, disarm these charges so we don't get blown up when we come back out."

Garrus nodded as he made his way to the control panel that was just outside the entrance to the base. Wrex walked up to me, and sighed.

"Shepard, I am going to assume that Garrus knows what's going on with you. But, will you take some friendly krogan advise?"

I turned to him. "As long as I don't have to follow it."

Wrex chuckled. "Fair enough." There was a pause. "Whatever this thing is that's putting you in a foul mood, don't let it. I'm not going to pretend I know what the hell's 

going on, but don't let it win, Shepard. If you control it, then you will destroy your enemy. If you don't, then they will destroy you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Why Wrexie, I didn't know you were so wise."

"Not wise, just experience."

"Shepard, charges are disabled." Garrus shouted. "We're clear."

I placed my hand on Wrex's arm. "Thank you, Wrex. I will take your 'experience' words into consideration."

We entered the torch facility expecting to have company right at the front door, but it was empty. Garrus and Wrex took their position at the door that lead to the main 

room as I opened the door. Bullets began to fly immediately and I ducked in cover beside Garrus.

"Nice welcome comity." Wrex smiled and then turned to Garrus. "You ready, Turian? I think I'm still ahead."

"Only by two."

Wrex quickly went from behind cover and shot his gun, killing a batarian instantly. "Make that three."

The boys charged in with guns blazing as I stood back looking at the surroundings. It was only a matter of seconds before I saw them. "GUYS, watch out! Rocket 

Drones!" 

My quickly fired my pistol at one of them, and within a few seconds, it exploded. After spending almost 8 minutes under fire, Garrus killed the last batarian while Wrex 

took out the last drone.

"Now that was fun." Wrex laughed as he put his shotgun away. "And look, I'm still ahead."

I shook my head as we made our way in the bottom room. I gasped as I saw a naked woman tied to a table, eagle spread. I rushed to her, checking for a pulse. I sighed in 

relief as there was one.

"Garrus get a med-kit! Wrex, find me something to cover her with!" I ordered as I began to untie her.

The woman was unconscious, so I carefully began to whisper. "Hello, hey...can you hear me?"

Garrus quickly came back with a kit and began to treat her. "Shepard, she's been beaten pretty bad. I don't know if she'll make it."

"She'll make it," I said as I finished untieing the last bit of rope. "Is it safe to transport her?"

"After I do some extra scans, yes. We can probably bring her with us on the Mako. Since we got the bigger version of it, there should be enough room for her to lay down 

in."

"She'll need a suit, can you find one, Wrex?"

Wrex nodded as he made his way out of the room to come back shortly with a suit. "It probably is going to be big on her, but it's all that I could find."

"It will work, thanks Wrex."

Garrus carefully helped me put the suit on her. I carefully wrapped her long black hair into a bun so that Garrus could put on the helmet. After spending at least five 

minutes, the broken woman was ready to be carried to the Mako.

"Can can you carry her, Wrex?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, go ahead and carry her back to the Mako. Garrus and I will go upstairs and disarm the torch."

Wrex nodded as he lifted the unconsious human into his arms and made his way out as Garrus and I took the small flight of stairs to the upper floor. It didn't take long to 

get to the upper room and shut down the torch. As the torch became disabled, Kate's voice came over the com.

_"Are you there? You've got to hurry! You've really pissed them off."_

"What's the status over there?" I asked Kate.

_"Their leader's setting charges everywhere. I think he's goig to blow this whole fac-."_

_"Get away from there!"_ A batarian voice echoed.

Kate cried out. _"Don't shoot. Please."_

I heard a lot of russling and cries before another batarian voice echoed over the comm. _"Who's shutting down the torches?"_ I waited for Kate to answer, but there 

was none. _"I won't ask you again."_ There was more silence, then I heard the gunfire. _"Find this problem and deal with it. Get her out of here!"_

My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Shepard?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"You're squeezing my hand pretty tight."

I looked down to see that I had unconsiously grabbed Garrus's hand. I looked up at him. "Sorry." I said as I quickly let go. "Come on, we got to go find those other 

engineers and disable the last torch."

 

When Garrus and I jumped in the Mako, Wrex had already laid out a spot for the unconsious woman to lay.

"How is she, Wrex?"

"She's going to be fine I think. I got her a pillow and another blanket from the emergency container."

"Shepard, according to the map, it looks like we can hit torch three and then up to the last survey station."

"Then let's do it."

I took extra percausion while driving the Mako to our next destination. When we approached the final torch, I noticed at least five turret casings. "Wrex, you ready to blow 

these damn things up when we get close?"

Wrex gave me a nod as I drove down the large hill. We passed one immedietly, and when the metal casing began to lower on the turrets, Wrex began to fire. After spending 

roughly five minutes firing and doging, the last turret exploded. I parked the Mako close to the entrance of the facility and then looked back towards Wrex.

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know, I am not a doctor, Shepard."

"Wrex, get your big krogan butt out of the Mako so I can get back there to see her." Garrus said.

Wrex opened the hatch to the Mako and jumped out as Garrus crawled in the back. After a few minutes he looked up at me. "She's stable, but she needs treatment, 

Shepard. We need to hurry and finish this mission and get her to a medical facility or she's not going to make it."

I jumped out of the Mako. "Then we have no time to lose."

Garrus jumped out after me and all three of us hastely entered the torch facility. As we took point and entered the main room, I noticed it was dark and illuminating faint 

blue lights. I could see batarians running all over the place.

"Release the Varren!" I heard one of them yell.

"Time to get this party started!" Wrex laughed.

As Wrex took point and started to krogan charge the varren, Garrus ducked behind a box and began to snip the batarians that were up on the top balcony. I didn't care if I 

stayed in cover or not. I unloaded my pistol on the four eyed enemy, feeling satisfaction as they began to drop like flies.

"There has to be dozens of them in here!" Garrus growled.

"Good, more for me to kill!" Wrex shouted.

"I'm with Wrex!" I called out. "More of these bastards to kill the better!"

After about spending roughly fifteen minutes under gunfire, Garrus sniped the last batarian in the head. After a few moments of looking around, Wrex put his shotgun 

away. "Peremiter secured."

I still had my pistol in my hand as I walked over the dead batarians. "Good, let's go shut off the torch. Then we won't be cut short for time."

We made our way up the stairs and into the back room. Garrus went over to the torch controls and began to decript them as Wrex and I began to raid the weapon lockers 

and medigel dispencers.

"Torch disabled, Shepard. We did it."

I closed my eyes for a second to take a breath, then opened them again. "Good work, both of you. Now, let's make sure the batarians won't use this particular torch 

again." I shot my pistol at the controls, causing a minor explosion. I put my pistol away and then looked at my turian and krogan. "Come on, let's go see if we can go find 

Miss Bowman."

We walked down the flight of stairs and turned the corner. My eyes widened as a group of batarians stood before me. I quickly pulled out my gun, glaring at them.

"Hold it right there. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed." One of the batarians yelled. My glared continued to hold as I carefully walked to him. He shook his head. 

"Don't come any closer," he warned me. "Now, we can do this the hard way... or we can end this peacefully?"

"I have nothing to say to a batarian terriost except that I am going to blow you ugly head off."

"Look, I'm just doing my job here. Hijacking this rock wasn't my idea."

"Yet here you are, raping and killing innocent people." I spat.

"I signed on to make a little profit. A quick slave grab, nothing more."

"A slave grab? This isn't a slave grab! Millions of people would have died if we didn't defuse those torches. A planet would have been whiped out!" I growled. "You 

batarians are nothing more then sorry excuses of life. You're a bully, and I hate bullies."

"I was following orders, human. If it were up to me, we'd have already left."

"So why haven't you?"

"Are you kidding? Balak would skin me alive and sell my hide out of spite." The batarian shook his head. "Crazy bastard. This whole mission's gone to hell and I'm gonna 

pay for it."

"Why does he want to destroy Terra Nova?" I asked.

"Good question. He always keeps his personal things to himself. Damn. I had a bad feeling from this the moment we landed." He looked up at me. "Now Balak wants you 

dead.

"Funny conisidence, I want all of you dead."

"Look what Balak wants, Balak gets. I can't change that."

"But I can." I growled as I pulled my trigger, shooting the batarian in the head.

"Shepard!" Garrus gasped

"Yes, more party time! I owe you a drink, Shepard." Wrex laughed as batarians began to run about.

"They killed Charn! Chekt! Chekt!" yelled a batarian as we quickly took cover.

"Damn it, Shepard!" Garrus growled. "Why did you do that?"

"He left me no choice."

"There are always-"

"Varren incoming!" Wrex called out.

"No time to talk, Garrus." I said as I put up my sheilds and ran behind Wrex, shooting my gun.

After spending about five minutes under siege and fire, the last batarian fell to the ground. I stood up from my hiding spot I was in and put my gun away. "Good job you 

two." I went over to the dead body of Charn and knelt down. There was a keypass to the main facilty on him.

"I guess we don't have to kick down the front door." I said as I snagged the pass and stood up. Then I hit my OT. "Shepard to Normandy, do you read?"

"Normandy here, God it's good to hear your voice." Joker said. "What's your status?"

"All torches have been disabled and Terra Nova is safe. Discontinue the evacuation."

"Roger, glad to hear that."

"Also, send two security and a medical squad down here. We got wounded and I'm going to need back up once I hit the main facility. The main threat is still in there and I 

need to take care of it. Also, try to contact Engineer Simon Atwell. He is the cheif engineer. He might help you cordinate things when you the security teams land."

"I'll get right on it, Commander. Good luck."

"Thanks Joker, Shepard out."

As we made our way out of the facility, I could tell Garrus wasn't happy with me. Once we got off this damn rock and back to hunting Saren, I would talk to him. 

Hopefully he would understand why I did it. That I couldn't let any of these damn batarians leave. Not only for the sake of Terra Nova, but for every planet out in this 

fucked up galaxy.

As we opened the hatch of the Mako, I heard a cry coming from inside. It was the young woman. Garrus crawled in first, quickly rasing his hands and he saw the female 

huddled back as far as she could.

"Hey, hey... it's okay. I'm here to help you." Garrus smiled. "I'm Garrus Vakarian. And this is Wrex and Commander Shepard." Wrex stuck his head into the Mako beside 

mine and waved as I just slighly bowed. "Can you tell me your name?"

The young woman stood at us for a few moments before softly saying. "Lindsey."

"Lindsey, you have been hurt very badly and we need to get you to a medical facility. But until then, you need to lay down and rest. The bad guys that did this to you are 

gone, okay? They're not going to hurt you anymore." I smiled as I crawled in the Mako and sat closely to Garrus. I reached out my hand to her. "I know what it's like to be 

scared of them, but don't be."

Lindsey looked at my hand and then back up at me. She nodded as she carefully grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Garrus, why don't you take the wheel and let's head 

to the survey station."

"On it." Garrus nodded as he sat in the drivers seat as Wrex jumped in and closed the hatch.

After spending about two minutes in the Mako, Garrus called out. "Shepard, got a reading about 8 kilomitters away. It's not a facility, but it seems like it could be a small 

transmission."

"We don't have time to do anymore exploring. We have to save Kate Bowman." Wrex commented.

"I know, but if that is a batarian transmission, then we coudl be getting a shit more batarians on this damn rock and more people could die. Garrus, head to that 

transmission."

After a few bumps, up and downs, we approached the transmission. "Looks like a scorched tank." Garrus said

"Let's go check it out." I said as Wrex opened the hatch.

Wrex jumped out first along with Garrus and then me. Garrus went up to the tank and ran his hand over it. "Yeah, she's burned pretty bad."

"Shepard, got a body here." Wrex called out.

I walked over to Wrex and knelt down at the dead body. I pulled at his ID Tag.

_Tech Officer T. Slajs.  
Service Number: 7059438400 _

"The scorching of his hardsuit suggests he escaped the tank." Wrex said.

"Only to be gunned down." I said as I pointed to the bullet hole in Slajs's chest.

"Shepard, the transmission reading was a base to base comm system. It looks like Slaj was trying to contact Mendel."

"Alright, that's good news at least. No Batarian SOS signal. Lets get to that last survey station and drop Lindsey off there. I think she will be safe there until reinforcements 

arrive."

We all jumped back into the Mako and headed down the rocky hill to survey station 2.

"It looks pretty deserted, Shepard." Wrex said as we got out of the Mako. "Not even a body to welcome us."

I saw Garrus kneel down and I went to him. "Whatcha got?" I asked

"Foot prints," Garrus stood up. "Heading to the east."

"Maybe one of the engineers escaped." I thought outloud.

"Shepard, there is just enough room to put Lindsey in here." Wrex suggested. "But that's it. Why do you humans make everything so...small?"

"Because we never thought of your big ass, Wrex." I said as I passed him and entred the building. "Looks like there are some station logs here."

_"Survey Station 3 Final Entry  
Logged by Chief Surveyor R. Montoya_

_Communications are down and there are non-corporate drop ships landing near the main facility. There were flashes of lifhg tover the horizon. I can't be certain, but Id'd_

_guess it's heavy arms fire. As per emergency protocol, I'm arming the defence drones. I'm not waiting for my pickup; I'm going to investigate._

Just then I heard a loud sound. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Garrus said. "That's never-"

"Drones incoming!" Wrex hollered as I turned to see a ball of explotion land right next to the Mako.

"There's only three, we got this!" Garrus said as he pulled out his assult rifle.

"Too bad there's not more." Wrex chuckled as he shot his shotgun, forcing on of the turrets to crash into the ground next to the building. "Shepard can you summon 

more?"

"I can't just summon them out of my ass, Wrex!" I yelled as another turret began to open fire.

"Now that's something I would like to see." Wrex laughed.

The last turret fell to the ground next to the Mako. I sighed as I got out of cover and looked to Wrex. "Go ahead and get Lindsey. She should be safe here until we get rid 

of the rest of the vermin here."

"Shepard, we should follow those footprints." Garrus suggested. "They might lead us to a survivor."

"Good idea. As soon as Lindsey is situated, get in the Mako. Wrex and I will lead on foot as you have our back."

Garrus nodded as Wrex helped Linsdey out of the Mako.

"I don't really want to be left here." the young woman said.

"I know, but it's dangerous at the main facility. I don't know how many turrets or enemy troops are waiting for us outside. Help is on it's way." I smiled as Wrex helped 

Lindsey lean against the main wall of the small building.

"Here is some emergency supplies. You should have enough air to last a few hours. We won't take that long." Garrus said as he handed Lindsey a small bag.

"Thank you, all of you for saving me."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "Now sit tight, and we'll see you hopefully very soon."

After saying our goodbyes, Wrex and I headed off to the east as Garrus followed us in the Mako. I carefully looked at my surroundings, seeing if I could see any 

movement on the rocks. There was none. After following the trail of footprints, we found a body.

"Damn." I said as we made our way to it. "It seems like none of the engineering teams made it."

The body was Montoya.

"Looks like he died from a sniper. Clean shot right through his helmet." Wrex said.

"At least he didnt' feel a thing." I sighed as I grabbed the ID tag and then jumped into the Mako.

"Garrus, head to the main facility," I slammed the hatch shut. "It's time to end this."

Garrus nodded as we made our way to the main facility. As we came closer into range, I noticed at least 10 turrets, but no ground troops.

"Stay alert, there might be an ambush waiting for us." I ordered as Garrus drove the Mako in sight of the first turret.

"Shepard, some of these turrets are on tracks moving back and forth, can't get a lock!"

"Garrus, move us to the back of the facility! We won't be in direct fire of-" The mako shook. "Damn it."

"Wrex, I'm circling around and coming back. Get that far left one!"

"On it!"

After spending almost fifteen minutes, circling around, Wrex firing (and missing on occasion), and careful manouvering, the final turret went down in smoke.

"I have to admit, that wasn't the best fun I had." Wrex said. "Garrus, you drive just as bad as Shepard."

"It wasn't my driving that made us take so long, it was your lousing aiming."

Garrus drove the Mako to the front of the facility and I jumped out, trying to ignore Wrex and Garrus.

"My aim was just fine, and as I recall I still have a whole lot of body count then you."

"That's because you hog them all and don't share for anyone else."

"Guys."

"If I did share, we would be here all day long and Terran Nova would have been doomed."

"Guys."

"OH! So you're taking credit for saving Terra Nova."

"GUYS!" Garrus and Wrex turned and looked at me. "Are you two going to stand there and bicker like an old married couple or are we going to go save Kate and the rest 

of the engineers from ugly four eye aliens?"

Wrex looked at Garrus and then smirked. "Come on, Garrus. Lets continue our body count."

"Right behind yah."

Wrex and Garrus walked passed me and entered the facility as I placed my hand on my helmet. "Lord save me."

As we entered the facility and depressurized, I took off my helmet and looked around. The building was huge, probably the base of operations for the mining digsite. 

There were at least three large offices with desks, chairs, and tables. I carefully held my pistol out watching as we made our way past the desks and up a long flight of 

stairs. "Be ready." I ordered as I crawled and hid behind a wall and peeked out. I saw at least a dozen batarians patroling the perimeter.

Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and took the first shot, killing a batarian across the room.

"INTRUDORS!" yelled a batarian, and then the firefight began.

The battlezone was a large room filled with trees that reminded me of the ones that were in the Citadel tower. There were three floors, the first one being a large circle, most 

likely where the messhall would be set up. The second floor was the main floor. It was where Kate Bowman was being held prisoner, and the entrance/exit to the facility.  
The third floor was mostly and overlook balcony, probably would be set up for entertainment and other activities.

"Shepard, on your right!" Garrus yelled as a batarian came charging out of one of the potted plants. I shot him, making him fall dead to the floor.

"Thank you!"

The firefight in the facility took a brutal half hour. Garrus had gotten hit, but he said it was only a minor flesh wound and he would be okay. Wrex had taken some head 

trama, but that was his own damn fault due to him headbutting everything. My injury was a scratch on the cheek. I had thrown a batarian into a tree, causing one of the 

braches to bend then snap back, hitting me in the face.

"Sights on the last batarian, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Fire at will." I ordered

The last batarian fell to the ground and I let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get Kate-"

"You humans," came a voice from behind me. "You're almsot more trouble than you're worth."

I turned to see two batarians and a vorcha standing on the steps in front of me. I glarred at him. "I'm just getting started." I said as I wiped my hands.

"Predictable, but this is over. I'm leaving this asteroid. If you try to stop me, I'll detonate these charges and your help and her friends are all going to die."

"You honestly think you're going to walk out here alive, Balak? Over my dead body. You're going to pay for what you've done today."

"What I've done?" Balak snorted. "This is nothing comapred to what's been done to the batarians."

"Oh here we go." Garrus said as he rolled his eyes.

"We've been forced into exile. Forced to survive on what we can scrounge up. It's been like that for decades!"

"Don't make it sound like you're the innocent party here." I snapped. "You rape and torcher children. You slaughter people in their homes. You honestly think you deserve 

more then what you have right now? NO! You brought it upon yourselves."

"You took our space. Took our resources. ANd when we asked the counsil for aid, they brushed us off." Balak began to pace. "We were left to defend ourselves. But the 

humans were stronger than us, we knew that, the council knew that. But it didn't matter." He took a step forward. "It was you! You and your kind are the only reason we're 

in this position."

"No, you and your kind and your actions have brought you to this position." I growled. "And do you seriously think that these actions are going to make the council see 

reason?"

"Sometimes you need to get someone's attention before they'll listen."

"Wait, is that what Elysium was? A way to get attention? Well, you got it. And when we responded you ran like cowards."

"ENOUGH!" Balak yelled. "You couldn't possibly understand... Actually, you just don't want to understand, and I'm done wasting my breath. Now, if you want your 

friends to live, I suggest you ste aside."

"No, you're not going to walk out here alive, Balak. I am going to shoot you in the knee first." I grabbed my pistol. "Then I am going to-"

"SHEPARD!" Garrus yelled. "NO!" I gasped as Garrus grabbed me by the arm and dragged me behind Wrex. "You're not going to do this!"

"Garrus, let go of me! He has to die."

Garrus looked into my eyes. "I am sorry for what happened to you on Mindoir, Shepard. I know it's been a rough these past few hours and you are exhausted and tired. 

But don't let your hate and vengence kill more innocent people. There are at least five people in that cell waiting to be rescued. Spirits, Shepard... this isn't who you are!!"

My body began to shake. "He can't get away with this, Garrus. He-"

"Shepard, what would Caitlyn want you to do? Would she want you to save those innocent people or have you kill this batarian?"

Tears swelled in my eyes, as I looked towards the cell that Kate Bowman was in. Garrus was right, I wasn't going to let this batarian bastard kill anymore on this asteroid. I 

stepped infront of Wrex and glarred at Balak.

"Alright you son of a bitch, you can go. But this isn't over. I promise I will find you...and when I do, I will kill you."

Balak gave me a sly smile. "Maybe, but I made sure you won't today. Those charges are still on a timer. Better hurry if you want to save your friends."

Balak walked away as I looked at Wrex with wide eyes. "Spread out, find those charges and defuse them!"

We had a minute to spare as Garrus defused the last bomb that was located in the medbay. I let out a sigh of relief, then quickly drew my pistol as I heard a noice coming 

from behind a tree. It was Simon.

"He left? Is that...is that alright?"

"I thought I told you to stay put." I said as I lowered my pistol. "And don't worry about that batarian. I will catch him soon enough."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I should be here, helping out. I know this asteroid better than anyone."

"Skipper!" came a voice and I turned to see that it was Ashley running up. "You're okay!"

"Ash, it's good to see you. What's the status?"

"You did it. Another hour or so and the course of this rock would have been irreversible."

"Did you by chance catch two batarians retreating the area?"

Ash shook her head. "Sorry, we didn't see anyone." Ash scouted the room. "Looks like you did some batarian housecleaning though."

"Well, I did most of it." Wrex pointed out.

"Shepard!" Tali's voice called out and then I smiled as Kaidan and Liara came down with at least a dozen more human soldiers. I smiled as one of the soliders was 

carrying Lindsey, and was heading to the medbay.

I waved to my quarian friend and then turned back to Simon to began to speak to me. "I ran the numbers, Shepard. X57 would have struck near the capital city. The most 

densely populated region."

"Sorry to say this, Simon... but I don't think it would have mattered where it would have hit."

"Point taken, but still.. thank you for saving Terra Nova and my grandchildren."

I smiled as I shook his hand. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad we made it in time." Just then I saw Kate Bowman and three others leave the cell. "And thanks for saving Katie 

and her team."

"They are a tough group," I turned to Garrus who was standing next to me and smiled. "I'm glad I saved them."

There was a moment in pause. "Do you think by letting that batarian terrorist go, he will this again?"

"He won't get the chance. The Alliance has a whole navy full of people like me, waiting to take him down. We'll be watching."

"And I will try to contact our primarch and have him put Balak on the watch list. If he even gets close to turian territory, he will be apprehended." Garrus said with a nod.

"Oh, and about your missing engineers-" I pulled out the ID tags. "I found them, they-didn't make it."

Simon grabbed the tags and closed his eyes. "Damn, I guess it's better than not knowing." He shook his head. "I think I'm going to get off this rock and go vist my family. 

But before I go, I would like to offer you something... maybe you'll have more use for it than I will. Here are the listed items in the locker, please go pick out one."

I grabbed the pad from Simon's hand and looked at it. "You have quarian armor? That's hard to come by."

"We hired a few to help install the torches. They really knew their stuff and you're more then welcome to take it."

"I'm sure my friend Tali will appreciate it. Thank you. Take care of yourself."

"Be well, Shepard. We owe you."

Simon shook my hand and then walked away. I closed my eyes a few minutes until I heard a voice. "Hhh-hello?"

I turned to see Kate Bowman standing in front of me. I looked at Garrus, giving him the sign that I wanted to talk to Kate by myself.

"Errr, I think I will go help Tali pick out her new suit. You know, because I am a professional in fashion. Excuse me."

As Garrus walked way I looked at Kate Bowman and smiled. "Kate, it's so nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "I'm sure I haven't introduced myself. I'm Commander 

Kate Shepard."

"We share the same name?" She smiled softly. "I-I just can't believe you let that batarian go...to save us. I half expected you to just let us die. Sacrifice the few for the 

many."

I lowerd my head in shame. "I was going to, but then a friend reminded me that-" I took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. I don't plan on letting Balak get away with this. I 

will find him one day, and when I do, he'll die. I promise."

"Huh," Kate shook her head. "You sound like my brother. He was always so stubborn, but always willing to do the right thing... no matter what." sadness echoed through 

Kate's voice.

"Your brother was the one that Balak killed?" my heart sunk.

"Yes," Kate's eyes began to water. "Arron." She wiped her eyes. "He was the one who convinced me to join the team here. Said it would be an adventure-- I'm sorry."

"Hey," I couldn't help but grab her hand. "I know how you feel. My-sister was killed by batarians during a raid fifteen years ago."

"Does-this feeling go away?" She asked me.

"No, but it does get better. And you know what, what you did today was very brave. Contacting me on the radio, risking your life. You're brother would have been proud."

"Th-thank you. I-I don't mean to sound ungreatful, but I should-see to Arron. Our parents are back on Earth and he should be burried there."

"I understand, you've been through enough today. If you need anything, or just want to talk you can always contact me."

"Thank you, Kate Shepard for everything you have done."

"You're welcome Kate Bowman. You stay safe, and even though it's hard right now, keep smiling."

Kate nodded her head and then walked over to where the other engineers were. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, before walking over to Kaidan.

"Hi," he smiled at me.

I said nothing as I reached out to him and hugged him tightly.


	19. Biotics, Warlords, and Cerberus, OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard gets a message from Hackett about L2 terrorists hijacking the MSV Ontario.  
> Wrex runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time and reading my story. I really appreciate it!!!  
> ~huggggs~
> 
> Disclaimer: Garrus's quote of what his father said I took from the comic book, "Homeworlds." By Mac Walters  
> Homeworlds is copyright of Dark Horse Books.  
> If you are interested in reading Homeworlds, you may purchase it here at http://www.amazon.com/Mass-Effect-Volume-4-Homeworlds/dp/1595829555/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1377636906&sr=8-1&keywords=mass+effect+homeworlds

After spending several hours at the main facility on asteroid X57, Tali and I were the last ones to board Normandy. We gently took off from the rocky surface and headed to the Mass Relay in the Utopia system.

After spending over an hour going over mission reports and our objectives I contacted Joker.

"Joker, as soon as we hit the mass relay, set a course to Hades Gamma, Dis system."

_"Aye, Commander."_

As I finished up my report on asteroid X57 to send to Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson, and the Council, there was a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called out.

"Shepard, got a minute?" It was Garrus.

I looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. I knew he wanted to talk to me about what happened on the asteroid. 

"What can I do for you, Garrus?"

He paused for a moment. "I just-I wanted to apologize. I-" he sighed. "I'm a bad turian."

I lifted a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I hope I didn't cross a line today, Commander. I didn't think it was right to have yelled at my commanding officer for the way-"

I held out my hand. "No, you were right." I stood up from my chair. "It was better to have saved them then to have vengeance against those batarian bastards." I sat on my bed. "My hate almost cost the lives of innocent people. If it wasn't for you, they would be dead. Thank you for stopping me and for saving Kate Bowman. If anyone was a hero today, it was you."

Garrus sat down next to me and leaned forward. "We're a team, we watch out for each other, right?"

I smiled. "Right."

Garrus handed me a pad. "I just wanted to let you know that I talked to my father about a half hour ago. He is close friends with our primarch and I warned him about Balak. He said he would look into it."

I looked at Garrus for a moment and then raised a brow. "What's wrong? You seem-frustrated."

"It's nothing, it's just-" Garrus sighed. "My father."

"Tell me about him." As I placed the pad beside my pillows.

"My father?" I nodded. "C-Sec officer and retired military, a general."

"Was he the one that wanted you to join C-Sec?" I asked.

"Yes. As soon as I was old enough to hold a rifle, he pushed me to join either the military or C-Sec. I remember this one time; I was probably 7 or 8, where he dragged me out of bed before the sun rose. We went out to an open field just a few clicks from our house where he had set up small, medium, and large targets. I must have spent hours and hours trying to hit the damn things with the sniper rifle. I remember asking him if we could stop, but he said no. Not until I had hit the targets. I remember him saying-

 _This is when you pull yourself together and you do it. Because if you stop now, if you give up on something when it gets hard, you're never going to make it anywhere in life._ " Garrus looked at me. "He was right."

"Did you ever hit the targets?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not that day."

"So why did you join C-Sec?"

"I wanted to join to help people, but I guess my father had something to do with it too. He was one of the best C-Sec officers the Citadel ever had. My sister and I grew up hearing and watching about his accomplishments, his heroics, seeing his picture on the vids after making a big arrest."

"Are you two close?"

"No, we never got along. My mother said we were too much alike, always butting heads. In fact, we had a small argument just a moment ago."

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

"He wasn't happy with my resignation with C-Sec. _'Do things right or don't do them all'_. He is hardcore through and through. He doesn't like dirty cops, or cops that bend the rules. He told me I was being to rash and impatient. He said he was worried I'll become like Saren." I noticed Garrus's mandibles were twitching.

My eyes widened. "What? How can someone say that to their own son? Saren is a traitor to not only his people but to everyone he has sworn to protect when taking the Spectre oath." I stood up. "Where's your father? I am going to show him just how much a Spectre can-"

Garrus chuckled. "Relax, Shepard. I don't think you want to start another First Contact War, do you?"

I sat down. "No, but still-"

Garrus looked at me. "You know, I was going to be a Spectre until he talked me out of it."

"Wait, really? You were asked to be a Spectre?"

Garrus nodded. "Well I was targeted as a possible Spectre candidate. Me and about a thousand other turian military recruits. My father didn't like it. He despises Spectre's. He hates the idea of someone having unlimited power with no accountability. He wouldn't like you, no offense."

I thought for a moment. "I can see his point, but if we don't take a few curves and bend the rules a bit, we let people like Saren win. And this human Spectre isn't going to let that happen!"

"Damn right." Garrus said. "I'm sorry to take up so much of your time. I just wanted to give you the data and to say that I'm sorry."

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "Garrus, you're becoming one of my dearest friends. I need you to have my back when I make stupid decisions, and vis versa."

"I always have your back, Shepard."

"I know you will, my friend. Now, it's been a very long morning. Let's go get-"

 _"Hey, Commander? We got a transmission coming in from the Citadel. Top priority clearance."_ Joker's voice rang through my cabin.

I let out a groan. "From the ambassador?" I hoped not.

 _"No, the Council."_ Even worse.

"Patch it to the com room, I will be up shortly."

After spending a few minutes getting my fifth cup of coffee and walking up the stairs to the C.I.C, I entered the com room and opened a channel. The council stood before me in their holographic state.

"Commander Shepard, we heard what happened on Terra Nova, thank you for dealing with the problem. We will keep our eyes out for this Balak." The salarian councilor said.

"Thank you, I will be sending you a full report this evening." I took a sip of coffee. "But I have a feeling this isn't what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," The asari councilor shook her head. "We received information that might be critical to your mission against Saren."

"I'll take all the help I can get." I nodded.

"We received an urgent message from one of our infiltration regiments in the traverse." The Salarian said.

I blinked. "You mean spies?" Of course, I really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Spectre's tend to attract attention, Commander. But they are only one arm of the council. Special tasks groups are often a better option for monitoring developing situations." The Asari said.

Why was I not surprised?

"We currently have several infiltration units scattered throughout the border regions of Citadel space. This particular unit was gathering Intel on Saren." The Salarian replied.

"What did they find?" I asked taking another sip from my coffee cup.

The Salarian sighed. "Unfortunately the message we received was a little bit more than static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they can't set up proper interstellar communications." he put his hand on his chin. "But, the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important. Considering your interest in Saren, we thought you might want to investigate this. Find out what happened to our team."

"Where are they?"

"The signal originated from the planet Virmire."

"I'll look into it." I nodded.

"The council prefers not to become involved in the specifics of Spectre activities." The Asari said. "We only want you to be aware of all your options, including Virmire." I bowed my head slightly. "Good luck, Commander Shepard. We will keep you advised if we learn anything else."

After disconnecting my call with the council, I couldn't help but notice that the turian councilor never spoke. He just stood there with his arms across his chest, clicking his mandibles. I let out a sigh, took another sip of my coffee, and headed out to the C.I.C.

_"Hey Commander, you're a popular one today. Got a message coming in from the fifth fleet." Joker said over the Comm. "I think it's Admiral H."  
_

I walked to the cockpit and sat down on the left side of Joker since Lieutenant Laflamme was sitting in the co-pilot. "Joker, don't let him hear you call him that or you might be cleaning his flagship with your toothbrush." I warned. "Patch him through."

"Shepard," Joker was right, it was Admiral H. "We got a mission for you if you're up for the challenge."

"Always, Sir. What can I do to help?"

"First, I just wanted to let you know that I got the Intel on what happened on Terra Nova. On behalf of the Alliance Military, thank you for saving those lives, Commander. You will be awarded."

"That is not necessary, Sir. Just doing my job."

"And beyond. You're an excellent soldier. I'm sure Captain Anderson is very proud."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"Back to business, we got a situation that requires your expertise. A group of fanatical biotics have kidnapped the chairman of the Parliament Subcommittee on Trans Human Studies and at least a dozen civilians. Their freighter sustained damage and is dead in space. Get in there and take them down."

"What kind of resistance should I expect?" I lifted a brow.

"The biotics were seen loading equipment onto the freighter. Expect traps and combat drones, nothing you can't handle."

"Why are the biotics there? What are they looking for?"

"They are L2 biotics, and most of them are suffering major side effects from the implants. The chairman's subcommittee recently denied a request for reparations to all L2 biotics. Apparently, they'd like the chairman to reconsider."

I wanted to tell the admiral that I didn't blame them. I was dating an L2 biotic and it made me feel uneasy every time I saw Kaidan with a bad headache. From what Chakwas said to me a while ago, Kaidan was a lucky one.

"You can count on me, Admiral. I am going to assume you want the chairman alive?"

"It would be my preference, but we must make it clear that these tactics don't work, Commander. You're top priority is to neutralize the biotics by any means necessary."

"Understood, Sir. I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate you taking the time, Commander. Hackett out."

After we broke the comm link with Hackett I let out a sigh and leaned my head against the chair. It was nice to lay back.

"The good news is, we were heading to the Hades Gamma anyways, right?" Joker said.

"Mmmm hummmm."

"Do you really think Uncle would want you to kill all those L2 biotics?" Lexi said quietly. "That doesn't sound like him."

I turned and saw that her head was lowered. "I don't think he wants a blood bath, but he doesn't want word to spread that terrorism is something the Alliance tolerates, Lexi. I will do my very best to save them all, but I can't promise you."

Lexi nodded and then turned back in her chair. I let out a sigh and looked at Joker who was looking at me oddly. "You look like shit, Commander. You should probably go get some rest. You have had a rough morning. We are at least a half day away from the HG relay."

"Thanks, but I will be fine. Have the team meet in the com room in two hours for a briefing."

"Aye, Commander."

 

Two hours later, I was the last one to walk into the room. I couldn't help but smile as my team was deep in conversation.

"You know that is impossible, right?" Garrus said to Wrex.

"Not for someone who is biotic." Wrex chuckled.

"Wrex, I'm a biotic, and I don't even think I can do that." Liara said.

Wrex laughed. "That's because you're young, and haven't had the full potentials that I have."

"Wrex, I dare you to do it right now." Ash said in a tone which I had never heard from her before. "I will give you a week of my credits if you do."

"Are you kidding? If Shepard finds out I have been doing biotic aerobics with-"

Everyone turned to me as I coughed.

"Afternoon, Shepard."

"Hi, Shepard."

"Shepard."

"Commander."

"Hey, Beautiful."

I raised a brow. "Do I even want to know what you are all talking about?"

"No."

I was impressed that they all said that in unison, with the exception of Tali. I shook my head and took a seat. "I got a house call from Hackett a few hours ago. There is a hostage situation in the Hades Gamma. The MSV Ontario has been hijacked by L2 biotic terrorists. They are holding at least five prisoners, including Chairman Martin Burns. He is head of the Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Trans Human Studies."

"What's the situation?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know. We just know that they captured Burns and have demanded an audience. I guess with being a Spectre, Hackett thought it was best for me to interfere."

I looked at my data pad. "With them being mostly L2's, I want you to come with me, Kaidan. Maybe your presence will help."

"Of course."

"The rest of you will stay on board, I don't want-"

"Shepard, is that really a good idea. I mean, you should have some backup." Garrus said.

"I agree, Skipper."

Everyone began to nod and agree and I let out a sigh. "You're not going to mutiny are you?"

"In this particular scenario, yes." Kaidan said.

"Fine, Ash you wanna come?"

"Hell yeah." She smiled.

"Alright, we should be arriving in about an hour. Dismissed."

Everyone poured out of the briefing room except for Kaidan.

"So, tell me... how bad is it really?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. "Not sure, but with the Intel Hackett sent me, it's bad."

Kaidan wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace, his chin gently resting against my head. "If anyone can get the hostages out alive, it's you."

Normandy docked with the MSV Ontario about an hour later. As the hatch doors opened, I noticed at least five L2's with guns waiting for us.

"Follow us, and leave your weapons."

I lifted my brow. "If you think I'm going to-"

"I said, disarm."

I shook my head. "Look, don't make me bring out my Krogan. I'm here to deal with your hostile situation as peacefully as I can. There are at least five alliance ships waiting outside of this system waiting for me to give them the signal to either destroy this vessel or take you guys in. Now if you want a death wish, then by all means...fire."

My eyes went to slits as I glared at them, not showing them my bluff.

The terrorists looked at each other for a while and then back at us. "You really think you can help our situation?"

"I'm going to try." My voice was genuine.

The L2s nodded and then escorted me to a room that was on the port side bow of the ship. When I entered the room, I noticed at least a dozen Ontario crew members along with the chairman, who was on his hands and knees.

"Please, please don't shoot me."

"See chairman, you write letters and everyone ignores you. Force is the only thing people appreciate." The leader had a gun to Burn's head and looked at me. "So how about I kill Chairman Burns and finish this charade?"

"Please!" the chairman cried out, tears falling from his eyes. "I was trying to help you people."

I raised my hands up. "Let's not do anything we're all going to regret."

"Why not?" Asked the Leader. "What have we got to lose? Since the chairman here decided that we didn't get reparations, we've got nothing left to live for!"

"I-I've changed my mind!" Burns pleaded. "Seeing y-you all, it's cl-clear that you all deserve-"

The biotic leader pulled Burn's hair violently. "You had your chance! Some L2s are nearly crippled from side effects of the implants. You voted against reparations!"

I took a step forward. "Look, Mr...."

"Ashton, Ashton Bennings."

"Look Mr. Bennings, think about this. Burns is the only man who can help you!"

"That's the problem, he hasn't! And why the hell should I trust you?"

Kaidan took a step forward. "I'm an L2, like you. Trust me. The commander can make sure that Burns follows through. You don't want to keep living like this do you?"

"Do you think I am stupid? The moment we surrender you'll double cross us!"

"I'm not promising to let you go. You've done things that you must account to, just like any other terrorist or criminal. But, I will say is that Burns will take another look at your case. Right Burns?"

The chairman's voice was soft. "Absolutely. I had no idea that the L2 biotics were this desperate. If I had known..." he paused. "The reparations will come. For whatever it's worth, I promise that."

The leader looked at me for a long time before lowering his weapon from Burns and threw it on the ground. "You're right, I don't want to die. Maybe something will happen this time. We surrender."

"Ashton, we can't-"

The leader looked at one of the female L2's and raised his hand. "We have too, Megan."

I let out a sigh of relief as Burns stood from the floor. "Thank you for saving me, Commander. I will see to it that the reparations discussion is reopened. I don't know they were so desperate."

"No, you didn't." I shook my head. "A ship from the Alliance fifth fleet will pick you and the prisoners up."

"Thank you."

"Skipper, do you think it's a good idea to just let these L2s walk around the Ontario like this?"

"Hackett has a ship orbiting Nepneu. They will dock with the Ontario after we depart."

"I hope they get help." Kaidan said.

"They will," I grabbed his hand and smiled. "I promise."

"Okay you love birds, let's get you back to the Normandy before I puke." Ash commented as she pushed Kaidan and me to the airlock where Normandy was docked.

As Kaidan and Ash headed to the lower deck to get out of their armor, I stopped by the cockpit. "Joker, set a course to the Dis system."

"Aye Commander, we should reach the system in about two hours."

"Good, have the crew in the briefing room in an hour."

I patted Joker on the back and then headed to the lower deck. As soon as I changed out of my gear, I went to the messhall to eat lunch. I then went into my cabin to send my report to Hackett. After the report was sent, I grabbed the infomation that Helena Blake gave me and I began to read over it.

 

Wrex and Tali were the last ones that entered the com room this time. As soon as they sat down, I stood up. "We are heading to a planet which may or may not have a major crime boss." I turned to Kaidan. "Do you remember that woman that wanted me to take care of her 'friends'?"

"The one that was blaming them for redsand, slavery, and murder?"

I nodded. "Something about her rubs me the wrong way, and since we are in this system anyways, I want to go check it out before we head to Feros." I turned to Wrex. "You have been a merc for a while, do you know anything about the track records that goes through Klensal in the Dis system?"

Wrex shook his head. "No, but do you know this crime lord’s name?"

I sat down in my chair. "Nothing. I don't know what we're going to walk into down there."

"It could be a trap, Shepard." Garrus pointed out. "It's smells...what is the word... fishy."

"When we met her, she did look a bit off." Kaidan exclaimed.

I let out a sigh as I looked at the planet aspects.

_Planet Klensal/Hades Gamma Cluster/Dis System_

_Orbital Distance N/A_  
Orbital Period 21.4 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio N/A  
Radius 5,447 km  
Day Length 37.2 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure 0.58 atm  
Surface Temp -35 °C  
Surface Gravity 0.86 g  
Mass 0.623 Earth Masses  
Satellites 1  


Klensal has a thin atmosphere of carbon dioxide and ethane, and the planet was mostly made of ice and rock. I knew Garrus wasn't going to want to go, even though he would deny it. I look at my team and then pointed to Tali and Wrex.

"Wrex, if there are some pirates and mercs down there that you might know, I would like for you to be there. Tali, I know you have been cooped up here for a while, want to take a road trip?"

Tali clapped her hands. "Oh please,"

Wrex smiled. "Shepard, this has got to be the best day of my life. I wake up to find an asteroid plummeting to a planet, landing on that said asteroid, blowing up turrets, and killing batarians. Now you are asking me to go kill more stuff? I think I am falling in love with you."

Kaidan looked at Wrex. "She's taken."

Wrex smirked. "For now."

I shook my head as I stood up from my chair. "Wrex and Tali, report to Mako in an hour. Dismissed."

Kaidan stayed behind and grabbed my hand. "Look, I know you have to go down there and do what you need to do, but please, just be careful. You're not immortal."

I smiled as I gave him a kiss. "I promise to be careful. I don't know what Helena is planning, but I will find out what she is up too. In the meantime, write up a report about the incident on Ontario and send it to Alliance HQ. Let's make damn sure those L2's get what they need."

"Aye-aye."

 

I sat in the driver seat of Mako with Tali next to me in the co-pilot and Wrex in the back with the guns.

"Radar check. Comm check. Thrusters check. We are ready to go, Commander."

"Did Felawa pack food this time, Shepard?"

"Wrex, do you always think of food?" I asked.

Wrex was silent for a moment. "Well... yeah."

Tali giggled as the Normandy cargo bay doors opened.

_"Commander, dropping point in 20 seconds. Good luck, we'll keep the lights on for ya when you get back."_

"Acknowledged." I said as I drove the Mako off the ramps and put the thrusters on full until we touched the frozen terrain of Klensal.

"One of your better landings, Shepard." Wrex said.

"Why thank you," I said with a hint of tease. "Okay Navigator Tali, what's our destination?"

"Looks like everything on the map and radar are south of us, Shepard. The warlord facility coordinates Mrs. Blake provided says it's just about four clicks away. Looks like it's inside an old mining shaft."

"Then let's head there first, maybe we can arrive peacefully without getting shot at."

We got shot at. There weren't many of them, and Wrex took them out with three shots of the Mako's cannons. After circling the facility one time to look at the surroundings, I parked the Mako next to the mining ramp and jumped out. I pulled out my pistol and we carefully made our way in the mining shaft and into the main room. Boxes blocked my line of sight and I couldn't see most of the area. I slowly made my way around the obstacles until someone spotted me.

"INTRUDERS!" yelled a pirate and all of a sudden we were being surrounded.

"Wait, I came to talk-"

A bullet grazed my shields as Tali and Wrex took cover.

"Looks like they don't want to talk. Can we shoot them now, Shepard?"

"Not yet, Wrex." I said as I ducked behind a crate. "LISTEN, PLEASE!" I yelled as bullets continued to fly. "I want to talk to your leader, we come in peace!"

The bullets continued to fly until I heard someone in the background call out. The bullets stopped and I carefully peeked out. There was a human male, about six feet tall, standing with his rifle on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

I finally stood up to see at least two dozen mercs standing behind him. I frowned as I saw women, children, and young men locked in cages likes animals.

"Helena Blake sent me, told me to kill you." I said as I kept my fingers on my gun. "She said you were bad who need to be killed due to slavery. So tell me why I shouldn't shoot you in the head right now for harming these people?"

"First off, I don't have to answer to you. Second, who the hell are you? Do you think you can just come in here like you own the place and start talking like we're best buds? You have three seconds to tell me why you are here, before I tell my people to start shooting!"

I looked at him. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Military and a Spectre to the Council. I'm here to save these people and to figure out what the hell you’re planning. You have three seconds to let them go, before I start shooting. 1...2.."

I leaped into cover as the mercs started to fire. Wrex laughed as he stood up from his spot. "Good, I was tired of hiding. Come on, Sweet cheeks!" He yelled at Tali. "Let's go have some fun!"

After spending at least fifteen minutes shooting pirates and dodging bullets, the only pirate standing was the leader himself. I pointed my gun to his face and glared at him.

"Surrender, and I won't shoot you in the head."

"You think I'm scared of you? Go ahead and shoot me. There is no way I'm going to-"

The man fell dead to the floor and I quickly turned to see Wrex with his shotgun.

"Damn it, Wrex."

"It wasn't me." Wrex said. "Although, I wish it was, he was annoying me."

I quickly turned around as I heard noise coming from the corner of the room. 

"Urdnot Wrex? Well all be Kalros's tail." Wrex aimed his gun as the figure walked out of the shadows with a shotgun in hand. "I never thought I would see you again since you became a pyjak and bailed on that freighter run."

Wrex laughed as he put his shotgun away and shook hands with the Krogan. "Urdnot Grayve, my brother."

"You're brother?" I asked.

"Not blood related." Wrex corrected me. "But a brother none-the-less. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got a job from a band of batarians. They wanted me to deliver the slaves to the Voyager Cluster."

I glared at him as I raised my gun. "So you work for those ugly four eye bastards?"

"Well, not anymore." the Krogan laughed not flinching at my raised gun. "Looks like my cargo just got rescued."

"Why did you shoot the pirate?" I asked, my gun still aimed.

"Didn't like him, and he said he wasn't going to pay me like the batarians said he would. I hate being double crossed."

Wrex smacked his Urdnot brother on the back. "I'll give you some credits, even though working for Shepard doesn't pay much."

Tali giggled and caused Grayve to look towards her. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?" He pushed Wrex out of the way and went to Tali, grabbing her hand. "And who might you be, my sweet quarian tuchankaberry?" He kissed her gloved hand.

_Tuchankaberry?_

"I...oh...I ummm...Tali'Zorah Nar Raya."

"A beaut-"

Wrex growled a little and quickly pushed Grayve aside. "Easy now."

I looked at Grayve and then lowered my pistol. "You were working with these mercs. Have you ever heard of a woman named Helena Blake?"

"Yeah, she is one of the three that leads the group. She mostly deals with the redsand and she won't touch slavery. The one I just killed, his name was Jonas, and the other male is named Clayton. Weird names you humans have."

"Do you think she wants us to kill them both so she can run the business?" Tali asked.

"I don't know, but after we get done talking with this Mr. Clayton, remind me to ask her." I then turned to Grayve. "Sorry to run off, but we got a galaxy to save."

"Wrex, that reminds me." Grayve turned to him. "I found Tonn Actus. I just recently learned where he was while snooping around batarian Intel. Looks like the batarians are selling Actus not only krogan artifacts, but prothean and other symbolic relics."

Wrex growled. "Where is the bastard?"

"I don't know what planet, but I read he has a base somewhere in the Argos Rho sector. I didn't have any more time to decrypt further than that."

Wrex shook Grayve's hand and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Brother. I will make sure that damn turian will pay for everything he has done to our people."

"I know you will." He nodded as he mirrored Wrex by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Shepard," Tali called out as she finished releasing the last crate that had at least six human children in it. "What about these people?"

"Don't worry about them, I will bring them to the Citadel." Grayve said.

"I'll give you some credits for your service." I smiled. "Thank you." I turned to walk away, but I turned back. "Oh, and if I do find out you did give these people to the batarians; I will hunt you down, Mr. Grayve, and I will cut all four of your balls off."

I grabbed Tali's hand and headed to the exit, leaving Wrex and Grayve to say their goodbyes.

 

After spending about an hour on planet side, picking up some minerals like Platinum and Beryllium, and some salvage from a crashed probe, we signaled Joker to land Normandy so we could park the Mako.

"Wrex, do you trust Grayve to keep his promise?" I asked as we went to our lockers.

"Yes, even though he is a pain in the ass sometimes, he is a loyal Urdnot. He wouldn't betray."

"Just do me a favor and try to keep tabs on him until I know he got those people safe to the Citadel."

"For you, anything." Wrex winked and then walked away.

"Shepard, with your permission I would like to do some experiments with some of the minerals that we got on the planet. I might be able to give Normandy's warp core a little more extra power. Oh, with the help of Adams of course."

"Tali, you can do whatever you want...just don't break the ship. Joker wouldn't be happy."

Tali jumped up and down. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Tali 'skipped' off to engineering as Garrus walked up to me. "I'm amazed, Shepard. The Mako doesn't have one scratch on it. Are you sure you drove?"

I grabbed my hoodie from my locker and then shut the door before turning to see him looking at me with his arms folded across his chest. "Hah hah, Vakarian. Very VERY funny. You know, if you keep up with this attitude, I might not be 'careful' next time."

Garrus gasped sarcastically. "You wouldn't!"

I poked him. "I would."

 _"Incoming message, Commander. You might want to come hear this."_ Joker said over the comm.

"On my way."

As I entered the elevator I looked at Garrus. Then I pointed to the Mako and then did the signal of an explosion with my hands. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Garrus's eyes grew big as the elevator doors closed.

After a few seconds of riding the elevator and a few steps to the C.I.C, I stood before the galaxy map. "Patch it through, Joker."

_"Shepard, this is Admiral Kahoku. I found out who set that trap for my men, the ones killed by the thresher maw. Damn," he sounded worried. "I hope you get this message. It was a group called Cerberus, an Alliance Black Ops organization, top secret, highest level security clearance. They vanished a few months ago, dropped right off the grid. Nobody knew where they went or what they were up too. They've gone completely rogue, Shepard. They're conducting illegal genetic experiments. Trying to create some kind of super soldier. I don't have any proof, but I found the coordinates for one of their research worlds, I am uploading them with this message. They're completely out of control, somebody needs to stop them. I've done my part. Now it's up to you. This is... this is probably the last you will hear from me. Cerberus is after me now. I need to disappear before they find me."_

I placed my hand on my forehead. "Shit."


	20. Time is of the Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the team are off to find/save Admiral Kahoku.

"Joker, set a course to the Voyager Cluster." I ordered as I downloaded the intel Admiral Kahoku had sent me. "On the double!"

_"Aye, Commander."_

I ordered my team to the comm room for a briefing. I was hoping we wouldn't be too late to rescue Admiral Kahoku from Cerberus. I guess when people say 'time is of the essence', they weren't joking.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was sitting in their chairs. I gave myself a few minutes before I began to play the message Kahoku sent me. After my crew heard it, I began to pace.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Tali asked.

"Why would Cerberus kidnap a human? I thought they were an anti-alien group?" asked Liara

"If they're part of the military and have gone rogue, that means they're traitors. We must find them, capture them, and save the Admiral." Ashley exclaimed.

"Agreed." I nodded to Ash. "From the information Kahoku has obtained, Binthu is a good planet to do illegal experiments. It's in the unpopulated system of Yangtze in the Voyager cluster.

"Cerberus bastards," Ashley growled. "What the hell do they want the Admiral for anyways? Hell, what were they doing with this whole 'Banes' thing? It just doesn't make sense."

"I know, and I'm hoping that when we get there, we're going to find out all the answers.”

"Who you taking with you, Shepard?" Wrex asked.

I folded my arms and let out a sigh. "We don't have time to explore the entire planet with just one squad. If Cerberus knows we landed, they could kill the Admiral, if they haven’t already." I turned to Ashley. "Ash, you’re leading the second team. Take Tali, Wrex, and Liara with you. Garrus and Kaidan, you're with me."

"Aye, Commander." Ashley nodded.

"Dismissed." I said as I sat down in my chair, looking over the report.

 _"Hey Commander, got an incoming call from the Fifth Fleet."_ Joker said over the Comm.

"I'll take it in here, Joker." I said as I stood up from my chair and hit the 'on' button on the console. "Admiral."

_"Commander, thank you for dealing with the hostage situation. Chairman Burns was quite impressed by the way you resolved the situation peacefully. Your assistance has been above and beyond and will be noted."_

"Thank you, Sir. Did Burns give a full statement that he will help the L2's?"

_"I think so. Lieutenant Alenko sent me his report as well. I will make sure the L2s get the proper help they need."_

"Thank you, Sir."

 _"Also something else has come up."_ The admiral sighed. _"In the First Contact War, we fired a lot of espionage probes into turian space. We've just received a 'mission complete' burst from one of them."_

"That's quite a delay, where's it been in the meantime?"

_"No idea, lost in transit. These probes were built in a hurry after first contact."_

"What makes this 'uncomfortable', Sir?"

_"When these probes were launched, we didn't have any idea who we were fighting. We didn't want to risk aliens examining our technology. The probe has a demo nuke built in. A 20-kiloton tactical fusion warhead. About equal to the bomb dropped on Hiroshima back in the 20th."_

I frowned. "Damn."

_"Damn is right, Commander. If somebody finds that probe, tampers with it... you don't need me to finish."_

"I understand this must be handled, but I don't have anyone trained to deal with this sort of thing, Sir. Also, I am heading to the Voyager cluster right now in hopes to save Admiral Kahoku from human terrorists."

There was silence for a moment. _"That is where the probe is, Commander."_

"It's in the Voyager Cluster? That's the opposite side of the Alliance from turian space. How did it get there?"

 _"I don't know. It's possible someone recovered it safely and brought it there. It's also possible it got badly lost. It could have been wandering the relay network since the war."_ The Admiral sighed. _"Saving Admiral Kahoku is your primary, Commander. But I would like it if you could deal with this probe after. These probes have been classified for 26 years. The Council would call fusion-bomb booby traps 'dangerous and irresponsible'. The Alliance would face censure if they find this probe."_ Another sigh from the Admiral, he must be having a bad day too. _"I'm asking you because Normandy can get on site quickly and quietly. If you can't I understand, and I will send in the MSV Roddenberry to deal with it."_

"No, Sir." I shook my head. "As soon as we save the Admiral I will head to the Amazon sector to see if I can find the probe, and we'll be discreet."

_"Thank you, Commander. Good luck on finding the Admiral, Fifth fleet out."_

 

 _"Commander, we just entered the Voyager cluster. We should reach the Yangtze system in two hours."_ Joker announced.

I opened my eyes to the sound of his voice. I had been running on six hours of sleep in the last 48 hours. I sat up in my bed and ran my hands over my face. "Thank you, Jeff."

I crawled out of bed and looked into my mirror, running my hands over my face and my hair. I sighed as I grabbed my bathroom accessories and headed for the showers.

After taking a quick 10 minute shower, I got dressed and headed to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the lower deck to help with any preparations. As the doors to the elevator door opened, I noticed Garrus and Wrex standing next to the Mako with their Omni tools out.

"Alright, I programed your OT and mine to do a body count. At the end of the mission, we will see who really is the best shot."

Wrex laughed at Garrus. "I don't know why you would want a counter, Garrus. Don't you trust me?"

"No, you'll probably cheat."

Wrex grinned. "There is no such thing as cheating unless you get caught. Besides, I don't need to cheat when playing against you, Sewage Bird."

"Listen, Bridge Troll- let's make a bet."

"You're on."

"If I win, you have to give Williams a big smooch on the lips."

Wrex turned to look at Ashley who was yelling at one of her officers. "I do like angry women. Alright, and if I win you get to kiss Shepard."

_Wait, what?_

Garrus's eyes widened. "No way, Wrex. I-"

"Are you scared? Surely Garrus Vakarian is not scared of Commander Shepard."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Garrus... are you scared of me?"

I had to admit, the idea of a kissing a turian sounded intriguing. And it wasn't just some random turian that was going to do it, it was Garrus. Wrex and Garrus turned to me and I couldn't help but flash a bright smile.

"Are you seriously supporting this, Shepard?” My silence was his answer. “Spirits, alright-" Garrus sighed as he shook Wrex's hand. "It's a bet."

 

After spending about an hour and a half going over the Mako's systems, getting medical supplies, and other necessary necessities, we were 10 minutes out from drop point one.

"Have you figured out a name for your team, Ash?" I asked as she put on her helmet.

"Aye, Skipper. We are the 'Adas' team. Tali mentioned it as being one of the quarian worlds that was lost to the geth. It sounded nice."

"Adas, I like that." I smiled. "We're going to be 'Liberation', I know it's not fancy, but it will get the job done."

As Liara, Tali, and Wrex stood next to Ash, I couldn't help but give them a speech of confidence.

"You guys are to go down there and kick some ass. Be careful of booby-traps and heaven forbid, Thresher Maws. Since we know that Kahoku's team was ambushed, you are to watch your sensors at all times. Binthu has a habit for having acid rain, but your suits should protect you. Make sure you bring your portable tents just in case something goes wrong. Stay on radios at all times. And if all possible, try to keep one Cerberus prisoner alive. We might need him or her for interrogation."

"Aye, Commander."

"Good luck."

"Aye, Skipper. You too."

 

Two minutes after team Adas was dropped, it was our turn.

"All systems are a go." Kaidan confirmed as I drove the Mako off the ramps and turned on full thrusters. We landed somewhat softly onto the sulfur surface.

_Binthu:_  
Orbital Distance: N/A  
Orbital Period: 5 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: N/A  
Radius: 5,935 km  
Day Length: 53.2 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 0.91 atm  
Surface Temp: 94 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.94  
Mass: 0.808 Earth Masses  
Satellites: 1 

"Shepard, reading at least three facilities in the nearby area." Garrus reported.

"Liberation to Adas, do you copy?" I hailed over the comm.

_"Loud and clear, Skipper."_

"We got three facilities on the map. Are your OTs sensors picking them up?"

_"Not all three, but we are on the march to the closest one to us. It's a couple clicks away."_

"Alright, you're most likely heading to the north west of our position. We are heading to the facility that is just south of us. Stay in contact."

As we began our approach to the south Cerberus facility, I couldn't help but look at Binthu's moon. "Hey Kaidan, what does that moon remind you of?" I asked.

It took him a few minutes before turning to me. "That's no moon."

I laughed as he got the reference. After a few seconds, Garrus spoke. "I don’t get it. Of course it's a moon."

I turned to my turian who was sitting in the back next to the weapon controls. "You really do need to watch Star Wars, Garrus."

"Obviously." He stated.

"Commander, we got enemy readings on sensors. Looks like two turrets." Kaidan pointed out.

"Did you hear that, Williams? Be careful when you approach, there might be a few presents waiting for you."

_"Roger that, Commander."_

_"Don't worry, Shepard. I can hack them so they won't be firing on us all at once."_ Tali's voice echoed.

"Good girl." I smiled. "Garrus, shoot those damn turrets."

"I'm on it." Garrus smirked as we went up and over a hill, seeing the two turrets from a distance.

It didn't take to terribly long for Garrus to destroy the turrets before we stopped the Mako at the front door of the facility.

"Let's get in here quick and quietly. I don't want them to execute the Admiral if he is in there."

"Aye, Commander." Kaidan said as we entered the base with guns drawn.

The front entrance was filled with boxes, mods, and equipment. I lifted a brow as I noticed grade 10 gear lying all over the floor.

"Alliance grade, Shepard." Kaidan said. "I can't believe Cerberus is part of the Alliance."

"They're not-" I corrected. "From what the Admiral said, they went rogue. Let's stay focus until we know the Admiral is safe."

We walked into the other room and Garrus whispered. "Sensors are picking up a half dozen human life signs and-" Garrus stopped in mid-sentence and looked at me with shocking eyes.

"And what, Garrus?" I asked.

"Half dozen rachni."

"Rachni? What the hell is Cerberus doing with rachni?" Kaidan asked.

"Nothing good most likely." I said as the doors to the main room opened. I peeked around to see that the rachni were encased in some sort of force field. "Kaidan, Garrus and I will distract Cerberus. You unlock that force field. Hopefully the rachni won't care who they attack."

"Aye, Commander."

I counted to three softly and then Garrus and I began to shoot as Kaidan ducked and headed for the force field console. It didn't take long for Kaidan to take down the field.

"INTRUDORS!" yelled one Cerberus soldiers. "The Rachni have escaped! Reapply the force-"

Garrus shot the guy before he finished his order. "Hey Bridge Troll, my count so far is 4, what's your count?"

I heard Wrex grumble over the comm. _"2! Williams is taking all my kills!"_

"Keep it up, Chief!" Garrus laughed.

"Shepard, watch out!" Kaidan said as I turned to see a rachni scuttle towards me. Just as I was about to duck, the rachni was lifted into the air by one of Kaidan's biotic lifts. I quickly used my only biotic power and threw the rachni into the wall causing it to fall dead to the floor. The battle was over.

"Any survivors?" I asked.

"Sorry, Commander." Garrus said.

I let out a sigh. "Look around for intel about this base, I want all possible info about-"

 _"Commander,"_ It was Tali. _"We got green rachni bugs here! No sign of Kahoku!"_

I could tell that Adas team was still under fire. I heard yells from Wrex, telling Cerberus they stood no chance against a krogan. I heard Ash giving orders to Liara telling her to use her biotics in anyway shape or form.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding when Ashley said that the coast was clear.

 _"No survivors, Commander."_ Ash confirmed.

 _"I don't know about the rest of you, but this is my kind of mission!"_ Wrex laughed.

"I wonder what kind of genetic mutants Cerberus has been cooking up in the next base." Garrus thought out loud.

"Download any intel that you find over there, Ash, and then head to the next facility. We'll meet you there."

_"Aye, Skipper."_

"Wrex, what's your count?" Garrus asked as we made our way to the door.

 _"5."_ Was Wrex pouting?

"Ooooo, I have 8. I think I'm going to win this bet."

 _"What are you two betting on?"_ Ash had asked.

 _"If the bird brain wins, I have to kiss you."_ Wrex sounded grumpy.

 _"WHAT?"_ gasped Ashley.

"Ash, don't you dare let him-"

 _"And what happens if you win, Wrex?"_ Liara interrupted Garrus.

_"Garrus gets to kiss Shepard."_

"WHAT?" this time it was Kaidan.

"Guys, let's focus on trying to find the admiral," I pointed out. "We can find out who is kissing who later!"

"Aye, Commander."

 

The quick three minute drive to the eastern facility seemed like an hour.

"There is no way you are kissing Shepard, Vakarian." Kaidan said with a growl.

"Look, if by some odd chance Wrex does win, I don't plan on lip sucking Shepard, alright?"

“It’s lip locking, Garrus.” I corrected.

“Whatever.” Garrus shrugged.

“As long as we are clear on that, Vakarian.” Growled Kaidan. “Turrets, 1:00."

I drove the Mako around the facility a few times, allowing Garrus to get some clear shots. When the turrets exploded and began to burn, I stopped the Mako at the front door.

"Adas, what's your ETA?"

 _"We're at least five minutes out, Commander."_ Ashley yelled. _"We're running as fast as we can."_

 _"How come we couldn't take the Mako?"_ Wrex complained.

I ignored my krogan and looked at Garrus and Kaidan. "Stay sharp." I ordered as we entered the facility. After spending a few minutes looking at the supplies in the first room, I squatted next to the door to the main room. I peeked in, noticing another large force field. It was holding some sort of creatures that looked very familiar to husks, but weren't.

"What are those things?" I whispered to Garrus.

"Unknown, but they seemed to be radiating some sort of toxin. I would advise caution."

"Scanners are picking up at least fifteen Cerberus personal." Kaidan said. "Should we release the husk like creatures?"

"Yes, use them as a-"

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Ash said as she ducked next to me.

"We got unidentified creatures in the containment field, along with at least a dozen Cerberus."

"Goddess," Liara gasped. "Is that a human body in the field?"

"Keelah, is it Admiral Kahoku?"

I looked harder and then noticed a body lying on the floor. My stomach turned, afraid to admit that Tali was right. "Let's concentrate on Cerberus. Tali, you and Kaidan head to the containment console and deactivate the field. The rest of us, let's do some damage."

"Aye, Commander."

Tali and Kaidan slowly made their way to the console without being seeing. I nodded, giving the word, and the containment field went down. The creatures made weird screeching sounds as they began to scurry the room.

"INTRUDORS! YOU WILL DIE!" yelled one of the Cerberus soldiers who caught a glimpse of Wrex.

"You first!" yelled my krogan as he shot his gun, killing the Cerberus agent instantly.

I ran across the room with Ash right behind me. We quickly ducked behind boxes and began to take out Cerberus one at a time. It was only a matter of minutes before I heard a cry.

"LIARA, look-"

"AHHHH!" Cried the asari.

"LIARA!" Screamed Tali.

I quickly turned to see that Liara had been shot. She lay motionless on the cold floor.

"Shit! Garrus!" I called out.

"I'm on it. Wrex, cover me!"

"You bet!" Wrex yelled.

Garrus ran over to Liara, quickly applying medigel as the rest of us continued their attack.

As soon as the fire fight was done, I quickly went to Liara. "How is she?" I asked the turian who had quite a bit of purple blood on his armor.

"She's hurt, not as bad as it looks, but we need to get her to Normandy."

"Joker, Liara has been hit, we need emergency transport." Ash called on the Comm.

As Ash was making arrangements for Normandy to land, Wrex walked over to Garrus and knelt down. "Can she be moved? I can carry her if you need me too."

"She's fine to transport to Normandy." Garrus nodded.

"I'll go with you, Wrex." Ash said as Wrex carefully picked up the unconscious asari in his arms.

"Hang in there, Bluebird..." He said as he carried Liara to the door with Ash in tow.

 

I placed my hand on Garrus's shoulders, frowning at all the purple blood around us.

 _Liara will be okay. Chakwas is the best damn doctor in the fleet._ I whispered to myself.

"Shepard, over here." Tali's voice broke my trance and I carefully got up from the floor and walked to her. When I approached her, my heart sunk. "It's Admiral Kahoku."

I knelt down next to the body and examined it. "There are no markings indicating that he was killed by the strange creatures." I ran my hand over the dead admiral's arm. "Wait, take a look at this."

Garrus knelt down. "Looks like some sort of needle marks. Most likely a lethal injection."

"Shepard, we got alive one!" called out Kaidan.

I got up and headed to Kaidan who had a gun pointed to a man's head. I knelt down next to the bleeding man.

"Who are you?"

"Go to hell."

"Who runs Cerberus?"

"Again-go-to-hell."

I was getting annoyed. "What is Cerberus up too? What is your goal for killing Banes, killing Kahoku, and attacking people with Thresher Maws?!"

The man laughed. "You-have-no idea who-you're mess-messing with. You-will-"

"We're losing him, Commander." Kaidan called out, applying Medigel to the man.

"Damn it, what is Cerberus after!?"

The man just laughed. "You're a-traitor, Shepard. Aliens are n-not our allies..." The man was gasping for breath. "Hu-humanity will prev...."

"He's dead." Kaidan said.

"DAMN IT!" I growled.

"Commander, take a look at this." Tali said as she was at a computer console in the back area of the room. "It looks like some sort of coordinates to a bigger Cerberus facility. Looks like it's in the Columbia system."

"We owe Kahoku that much." Kaidan said as he stood.

I let out a sigh and then nodded. "Let's go find out what Cerberus is really up too. Kaidan, you and Garrus carry Kahoku's body to Normandy. Tali and I will stay here to do a full sweep."

"Aye, Commander."

As Garrus and Kaidan made their way out of the facility with the Admiral's body, I couldn't help but sit down in a chair that managed not to be destroyed in the firefight. My hands went immediately to my face. It wasn't even a minute before I heard a soft voice ask "Are you okay, Commander?"

I looked up at Tali and nodded. "Yeah, just tired. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing except for some data logs. Might take a couple of years to fully decrypt though."

"Years?"

"They use some sort of hacking prevention system. It's actually quite genius; I have never seen anything like it."

I stood up from the chair and looked around at the dead bodies of Cerberus. "Come on, let’s get the hell out of here and go see Liara."

"Aye, Commander."

 

As soon as everyone was onboard and the Mako was properly in her place, I ordered Joker to the Columbia sector. After spending a few minutes getting my armor off, I grabbed my hoodie and then headed to the medbay with Tali in tow.

 

When we entered the medbay, Doctor Chakwas was standing over Liara on biobed number 2, the one I was on when I got hurt on Eden Prime. Wrex was there, sitting on a chair that probably wasn't made for a krogan.

"Doc, your seats aren't comfortable."

"That's because they're not designed for your fat ass." Garrus said as he stood next to Wrex, purple blood still on his hands.

"Oh, very funny." Wrex said in a low tone.

"How is she, Doc?" I asked.

"She will be fine. She was shot with tungsten rounds. With the rounds being a lot smaller, they went through her, not causing too much damage. She'll be okay in a few weeks."

I ran my hand over my asari's head as Chakwas looked at Garrus. "Garrus, have you been wounded?"

"No, most of this is Liara's blood. I wanted to make sure she was okay before I hit the showers."

"She'll be fine," Chakwas reassured us. "I'll message you all if anything changes."

“Is it okay if I stay with her for a little bit?” Tali asked, rubbing her hands together nervously.

“Of course.” Chakwas nodded.

"Thank you, Doc." I smiled as I walked out of the medbay with Garrus and Wrex.

"Soooooo, Garrus. What's your final count?" Wrex asked as he looked at his OT kill counter. "I got a total of 13."

Garrus sighed. "11, but that's because I was saving Liara."

Wrex laughed. "You're the hero...and you get to kiss Shepard."

As Wrex walked away laughing I couldn't help but see Garrus shake his head as we headed to the showers. “Spirits."

"How do turians kiss anyways?" I asked him, probably making him feel even more uncomfortable. "You don't have any lips." Garrus didn't even answer as he quickly turned and walked into the men's bathroom.

 

Just as we were about to head out of the system, Joker detected a faint signal coming from an escape pod that was trapped in orbit around the planet Alrumter. We spent about twenty minutes recovering the probe only to find a dead turian, personal belongings, and a Prothean data disc inside. Garrus had informed me that the turian was most likely a soldier in the military, and his escape pod was damage due to whatever caused his ship to be destroyed. 

After spending two hours taking a shower, getting something to eat, a quick 15 minute nap, checking on Liara, and a half hour briefing with my crew, I was back in the Mako checking systems as Normandy's bay doors opened. I had decided to take Tali and Ash with me, due to the fact that Garrus was still intrigued by the dead turian soldier and really wanted to figure out who he was.

 

 _"Commander, you're clear for landing. Kick some Cerberus butt."_ Joker said.

"Acknowledge." I drove the Mako off of Normandy.

_Nepheron_  
Orbital Distance: N/A  
Orbital Period: 0.8 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: N/A  
Radius: 6,865  
Day Length: 56.2 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 0.73 atm  
Surface Temp: 37 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.88g  
Mass: 1.012 Earth Masses  
Satellites: 1 

 

After spending a few minutes checking over systems, I drove the Mako over the rocky texture of planet Nepheron. Nepheron, a barren, volcanic terrestrial world with an atmosphere for carbon dioxide and krypton. I honestly had no idea why Cerberus would want facilities on these types of worlds, but I was going to find out. This anti-alien group had something up their sleeve, and I was going to find out what.

"Commander, sensors picking up a small building about four clicks from here. Also, looks like a crashed probe just east of it." Tali reported.

"Alright, let's go check it out and see what we can find."

What did we find? A fucking thresher maw, that's what! I was happy Ash was with me, because she quickly put her hand on my shoulder. "You can do this, Skipper! We're not afraid of it, it's afraid of us!"

I could feel my stomach begin to turn. My eyes began to water as the screaming of the maw rang in my ears.

"Commander!" Tali cried out, causing me to come back into this reality nightmare. I punched the gas on the Mako and I quickly drove around in a large circle, Ashley on the guns.

"It's almost dead!" Ashley called out a few minutes later. I had to admit, half of the time I was closing my eyes, wishing and praying that the fucking thing would just die. "It's dead."

I quickly parked the Mako and rested my head on the console. Damn. It was bad enough Ash and Garrus knew about my fear, now Tali did too.

"Shepard, are you okay?" Tali asked.

I didn't answer, my body was still shaking.

"She'll be okay. She has a fear of maws, Tali." Ash said in a low tone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Tali's. "It's okay, Shepard. Everyone is afraid of something. I'm afraid of the rachni."

I turned to her, looking at her oddly. "Yo-you’re afraid of the rachni?"

She nodded. "Yeah, not the green ones, but the big ones, the scouts."

"I-I didn't know this."

"An advantage of having a mask to hide your face." Tali sat back in her chair. "They make me freeze up. When I heard you saw rachni in that Cerberus facility I-"

"Is that why you were clinging to Wrex when Shepard gave her report?" Asked Ash. Tali nodded. "I knew something was wrong."

I took a deep breath. "Tali, please don't tell anyone about my fear. I know everyone looks up to me and if they find out that I'm afraid of an oversized worm-"

"My lips are sealed, as long as you don't tell anyone about the rachni."

Ash laughed. "Thresher maws, rachni, and lightning. We really are a bunch of girls."

"Lightning?" Tali asked as I took a deep breath and drove the Mako to the small shack.

"It's a long story." Ash said.

After spending a few minutes in the empty shack and finding nothing that would help us learn more about Cerberus, we headed to the main facility. When the last turret on the facility blew up, Ash jumped out of the Mako. "Looks like they were expecting us. A lot more firepower was outside this time."

"Keep your eyes peeled and weapons drawn." I ordered as Tali hacked the door. As it slid open, I went in first, followed by Ash.

"I'm reading at least two dozen life signs in there, Shepard." Tali said as we all knelt down next to the closed door that lead into the main room of the facility.

"Alright, let's do some damage. Tali, see if you can bring down the ones that have shields. Ash, do what you do best."

They both nodded as I took a breath before entering the main room. I took out least three guards before Cerberus knew we were there.

"INDRUDORS!"

"Here they come!" Ash yelled.

"Hold them back!" I ordered. "Don't let them get a clear shot at you."

"Ashley, the one on the left has their shields down!" Tali called out. Ash quickly turned to her left shooting the Cerberus soldier in the head.

"Ash, throw me a grenade!" I called out. Ash tossed me one and I quickly threw hers and mine at the same time, causing an inferno/cryo explosion.

After about fifteen minutes of gun fighting, the last Cerberus operative fell dead to the floor.

"Looks like we got them." Ashley said as she put her gun away.

"Search the facility, see if there is anything here that can shine a light on what the hell Cerberus was up too."

"Aye, Commander."

Tali and Ashley went into the back area of the facility as I continued to scan the front. I noticed boxes and crates filled with mods, tech, armor, and weapons.

 _"Commander, we found something."_ Tali's voice echoed over the comm channel.

I made my way to the back left room where Tali and Ash were at. "What do you got?"

"I tried to access this console, but the optical database was rigged. I quickly copied as many files as I could to my OT and internal computer, but... the memory is completely wiped. The files, as expected, are encrypted and it will most likely take years to decrypt."

"Well, we can't do anything with it now. I'll have Joker send it to the fleet and hopefully it won’t take that long to figure out what the hell Cerberus is up too."

"If you want, I can send a copy to the Flotilla. We have excellent hacking experts."

"I would greatly appreciate it, thank you Tali. Now, I am sure we can all agree, let's get the hell out of here.

 

As soon as we boarded Normandy and the Mako was secured, I contacted Joker.

"Joker, set a course for the Amazon system."

_"Aye, Commander. ETA about two hours."_

"Have my crew in the comm room in 45 minutes for a briefing."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

I sat down in my chair 45 minutes later with my data pad in hand. "We're not sure what is going on with this probe. All I know is that if we don't stop it, a lot of people could get hurt. Tali, I want you to come down with me. I'm going to need a hacking expert and you're the best one I got."

Tali nodded. "Of course."

Then I looked at Garrus. "The Alliance doesn't want anyone to know about this probe, but I am not going to hide it from anyone onboard this ship. Hackett might not like it, but I think you should know what we did after First Contact."

Garrus shrugged. "Commander, I wasn't apart of First Contact. I really would careless of what-"

"That's not the point, Garrus." I said.

"Shepard is right." Ashley pointed out. "This probe was meant to protect Earth in case the Turians or other alien life wasn't going to play nice. This could help bring further peace for humans and all other aliens."

"So involving me because I am turian would help in what way? Shepard, humans are already at peace with turians, krogan, asari, and salarians."

"Garrus, you know that humanity will always be 2nd rate when it comes to the council. And you damn well know that half of the turians out there aren't quite fond of humans. This could really help bond our species together.”

Garrus sighed. "If you want me to come down with you and Tali, I'll come."

I nodded. "Thank you."

_"Hey Commander, sorry to interrupt, but there is a message coming through. I think you're going to want to hear this one."_

"Put it through, Joker."

_"Greetings, Commander Shepard. I represent a party interested in obtaining information on Cerberus activities."_

I mouth dismissed to my crew and then stood up from my chair. "Who are you, and who do you represent?" I asked, noticing Garrus was staying behind.

_"Who I am is inconsequential. Suffice to say, I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. You see, Admiral Kahoku contacted my employer looking for information on the location of any Cerberus facilities. We provided that information on the promise that he would turn over copies of all files gathered from the Cerberus systems to us._

I leaned on the console railing, glaring at the wall, pretending it was the bastard on the other line. "Did you have anything to do with the Admiral Kahoku ending up dead?"

There was a moment of silence. _"We had no reason to harm him. He was going to provide us with information about Cerberus. Information that is now in your possession."_

I snorted. "You must have connection to Cerberus. How else could you tell Kahoku where to find them?"

_"Information is our business, Commander. Through our contacts, we are able to determine that the Cerberus group was active in the Voyager cluster. Unfortunately, that was all we were able to find out. That is why we are so interested in acquiring copies of the files from you."_

I folded my arms across my chest as I glanced at Garrus, who was leaning on one of the chairs. "Do you think I am stupid? These are classified Alliance files. I'm not handing them over to you."

_"Be reasonable, Commander. Cerberus was operating outside Alliance jurisdiction. You don't owe them any loyalty." There was a pause. "Look, the Alliance is just going to file this information in some archive. But no secret stays hidden forever. Eventually, someone somewhere will deliver it into our hands. Might as well be you, right? Besides, the Shadow Broker gave you information on Saren for free, can't you return the favor?"_

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the consequences if I did or did not give the intel to the Shadow Broker. "If I give you these files, what are you going to do with the information?"

_"Information is commodity. It can be bought, sold, or traded. Why my employer desires this information is not my concern. I am only the buyer."_

"Shepard," I turned to look at Garrus. "I might not like the idea, but we should send a copy of the information to the Broker. He did help us get intel on Saren, and perhaps down the road he can help us again. We want to be on good terms with him or her."

I sighed. "Alright, I will make a copy and transmit the files."

_"I knew you were a reasonable woman, Commander. My employer will remember this the next time you need something from us."_

The communication terminated and I let out a sigh as I leaned on the console. Garrus walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing, Commander."

I stood up straight and sighed. "I hope so."

 

_Agebinium_  
Orbital Distance: N/A  
Orbital Period: 1.8 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: N/A  
Radius: 4,910 km  
Day Length: 42.1 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 0.17 atm  
Surface Temp: -72 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.79 g  
Mass: 0.465 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A 

The Mako landed on the carbon dioxide/krypton planet with ease.

"Look at how red the sun is." Tali said.

I peeked outside the small window and smiled. Even though Agebinium had an extremely thin atmosphere and it really wasn't the best vacation spot. The amazon sun illuminated beautifully off the rocky surface.

"Shepard, getting the probe's reading just north west of us." Garrus said. "But it's faint."

"Alright, let's go get this probe and see if we can figure out what is going on." I said as I drove the Mako across the rocky terrain.

After a few minutes of driving, we came across a mining shaft surrounded with crates. I jumped out of the Mako first and looked around curiously. After a few minutes, I walked up to Garrus.

"The crates appear to be empty." Garrus said as he scanned one with his Omni tool.

"Check anyways," I said. "Remember what happened on Noveria. Geth could be in these damn containers and this could be a trap." Garrus nodded and then I walked up to Tali who was standing just outside the shaft's entrance. "What do you got, Tali?"

"The signal is coming from inside the mine. The probe didn't crash, someone moved it here."

Garrus walked up behind us. "Crates are empty."

I lifted a brow. "Something’s off."

"Do you think they know they have something so powerful?" Tali asked.

"I don't know. Let's find it before they set it off. Stay on guard."

"Affirmative." Garrus said.

I took lead and entered the mining shaft. We carefully made our way down the main entrance. I half expected an ambush of some kind, but there was nothing in the mining area except for more empty crates.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked mostly to myself.

"The signal is coming from the tunnel to the left." Tali reported.

We carefully made our way down the tunnel. "There's the probe." Garrus said.

"Alright, let's get to-"

Just then a loud explosion echoed all around us. The ground shook from underneath my feet and I quickly grabbed ahold of a box to steady myself as Tali clung to Garrus.

"What the hell was that?" I called out.

"That was a detonator." Garrus coughed as dust began to settle around us.

"Shepard," a voice from behind me called and I quickly turned around with my pistol in hand. "At last."

I lifted my brow as a holographic image of a turian stood before me. He was almost as tall as Garrus, with markings of yellow and black.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage, Mr..."

"My name is Elanos Haliat, I doubt you know it."

I turned to Garrus. "Do you know him?"

"No," Garrus said as he stood next to me. "I don't recognize the clan markings."

"Who do you think runs the Terminus Clans, Shepard? Hm? Thousands of pirates, slaves, criminals of every stripe?"

I looked at him with a glare. "You assume I give a damn. That's cute." I felt Tali grab ahold of my sleeve. I knew I was making her nervous.

"The strongest leads, Shepard. The one who kills the most men, seizes the most ships, pillages the most colonies." Then he hit one of my nerves. "Just like Mindoir."

"Watch yourself, Haliat." I warned him.

"You don't get it do you, Shepard? Three years ago, I was the strongest. I used my influence to assemble a fleet. We would drive your kind out of the Verge."

My eyes grew big. "You're the one behind the attack on Elysium!"

The turian growled. "I was the motivator, the instigator. I was the one who promised glory and riches for sacking the largest human colony in the cluster. Then I was blamed when it failed!" I could see his mandibles twitch, his eyes glaring at me as if it was a personal vendetta. "I was ruined when your kind held against the Blitz. I was mocked and spit upon by batarian leaders and soldiers." Haliat smiled. "I heard you had a run in with Balak, and you let him go. I am glad you did, Shepard. Because when I tell him that I beat you when he didn't, I will recover my reputation. He might be running the Terminus clans now, but he won't be for much longer."

My eyes grew big. "Balak? Was it your idea to attack Terra Nova too?!"

He laughed. “No, I don’t use pebbles as weapons. He failed and soon I will reclaim my leadership over the Terminus.”

"When I find a way out of here, you're dead." I growled.

Haliat laughed. "I rather doubt that. Goodbye, Shepard." His image disappeared.

"What now?" Garrus asked. "Communications are jammed."

"We find a way out." I spat. "Someone up there needs my boot up his ass. See if there is-"

"SHEPARD!" Tali cried out. "The probe...it's counting down!"

My eyes widened as I saw three detonators on the probe. "Tali, hack it... quick"

10...9...8...7...

"Tali...."

"I'm trying- I just-"

5...4...3...

"Got it!"

I went limp for a second as the timer stopped its countdown. "I think we need to retire." I said.

"We’re soldiers, we don’t get to retire." Garrus pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically.

"Shepard, if I can take one of the charges from the probe, I can set up a small bomb that can blast through the rock to get us out of here." Tali said. "But I will need your help, Garrus."

As Tali and Garrus worked on making a “Tali-nuke”, I started to download the memory core from the probe. Hopefully with this intel, Hackett could tell us where this probe has been for this long.

"Okay, stand back." Tali said as she pushed a few buttons on her OT. There was a small explosion, causing the rocks that were blocking the path to break into smaller pieces. It was only a matter of minutes before we finally made our way out of the smaller room.

"Another blockade, Shepard." Garrus pointed to all the boulders. "We're not going back out the way we came in."

"I am reading an exit here, I just need to-there!" Tali said as she hacked the right tunnel door.

“We got communications back.” Garrus said.

"Shepard to Normandy."

_"Normandy here, are you guys okay? We lost contact."_

"We're fine, just a little mishap. Will meet you at the rendezvous point as soon as we can."

_"Aye, Normandy out."_

"Shepard," Garrus whispered as he was laying on the ground next to a cliff. "Come take a look at this."

I got onto my hands and knees and carefully made my way over to the edge. I glared as I saw the Mako sitting in a pirate camp along with a dozen pirates. Garrus handed me his rifle so I could scope in to see.

"He stole my Mako. Oh, he dies…and he dies right now.” I hissed.

Garrus grabbed his sniper rifle and looked into the scope. “Two salarians, a krogan, three turians, and five humans, and Haliat."

"How are we going to get the Mako back?" Tali asked.

I thought for a moment. "We will make our way down the mountain and-"

"How about we just snipe them. They can't see us, we have an advantage."

"Garrus, you're the only one with a sniper rifle. I am-"

"It will be good practice for you." Garrus said. "You're going to have to learn sooner or later, right?"

“Wrong.”

Tali looked at me. "Shepard, if you and Garrus can distract them, I can make my way down the mountain and sneak into the Mako. I can help by using the cannon.”

I couldn't help but shake my head. "Wrex must be rubbing off on you.” I let out a sigh and then nodded. “Alright, go ahead. But be careful.”

"I will wait for your signal." Tali said as she carefully scooted back from the cliff and headed west a little bit before working her way down the mountain.

Garrus crawled over me, his hand holding the rifle with me. "Let's take out one of the humans," He said. "This rifle kicks a little bit, so you want to aim for his chest."

"Garrus, I don't think-"

"Come on, you can do this. Remember what I taught you. Focus on your target, relax, deep breath, balance, aim…”

I sucked in a breath and pulled the trigger. The human fell dead to the ground. Head Shot.

"Good shot, Shepard." Garrus said as he held me closer. Now, let’s take out the salarian that’s by the Mako.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled one of the Krogan mercs.

I could hear the pirates shouting, but I wasn't sure what they were saying except an occasional 'damn' and 'attack'. Garrus stayed with me the whole time, giving me confidence about using the sniper rifle. Even though I appreciate his help, I hated hiding up here, not showing my enemy who was killing them.

Tali made it into the Mako and quickly was blasting the enemies with the cannon. After about three minutes of the siege, all of them were dead except for Haliat. I ordered Tali not to shoot him, that he was mine.

“I know you’re up there somewhere, Shepard!” Haliat called out. “I don’t know how you survived, but come out here and face me!”

I looked at Garrus for a moment and then handed him back his rifle. We made our way down the mountain. “If he starts to shoot, take out his legs.” I told Garrus.

Haliat must have seen me, because he nicked my shields with a bullet. Garrus didn’t give Haliat another chance to shoot as he pulled the trigger on his rifle, putting two bullets in each of the turian pirate’s legs, forcing him onto the ground.

"Damn you, Shepard! You're supposed to be dead!" he screamed as I walked up to him.

"What can I say, I have many lives.” I smirked as I pointed my pistol at him.

"You're not getting anything out of me, you bitch!"

"Why would I want to get anything out of you? You're nothing but a sleazy pirate who...what was it? Kills the most men, seizes the most ships, pillages the most colonies. You might have not been 100% responsible for Mindoir, but I bet you were responsible for others. So, on behalf of my mother, my father, my sister, my friends, and all the people you've killed and tortured... go to hell."

The sound of my gunshot echoed across Agebinium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kudos and comment on my story. You're all awesome!! I hope you're enjoying it.
> 
> A few fun facts that I learned about this chapter at http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki
> 
> Binthu's moon resembles the Death Star in Star Wars  
> Haliat was suppose to be turian, but was accidentally given a human mod. o.O


	21. A Zombie Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the team are off to Feros to find out what the geth are after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language and violence
> 
> The poem Ash says in this chapter belongs to Shady Light and can be found here.  
> http://allpoetry.com/poem/5887530-A-Wolf-in-Sheeps-Clothing-by-Shady_Light
> 
> :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

After spending the last three hours catching up on sleep, I made my way into the mess hall. I was happy to find some leftover food from dinner. After serving myself some mash potatoes, green beans, and some sort of steak, I sat down next to Wrex, Garrus, and Kaidan.

"Shepard, the food tonight tastes like salarian swamp water." Wrex complained.

"Going to have to agree, Shepard. Might want to dine on some rations tonight." Kaidan said as he put his napkin over his food.

"I don't know, the food tastes pretty good to me." Garrus shrugged.

"That's because Lieutenant Felawa is the only one on this ship that can make dextro food. You don't have to worry about Donnic making your food these next few days." Wrex pointed out. 

Garrus lifted his fork. "Cheers."

Wrex glared at the turian and then a smile crept onto his face. That can't be a good sign.

"Hey Vakarian, have you kissed Shepard yet?"

I choked on my mash potatoes.

Wrex turned to me and patted my back as Garrus looked at him. "Wrex, turians don't kiss the way humans do. We don't have lips."

"Didn't answer my question."

"No."

"Well, I think now is as a good time as any for you to kiss Shepard. I want to collect my winnings." Wrex chuckled.

Garrus looked at Wrex for a second before letting out a sigh. "Fine," Garrus said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up from the table. "Kaidan, I hope you don't take this personally."

Kaidan grumbled as Garrus walked behind me and pulled out my chair. I sighed as I wiped my mouth and stood. I looked into the blue eyes of Garrus and I couldn't help but get lost in them. They were so mesmerizing.

My eyes grew big as he placed his hands on each side of my face. I half expected him to quickly just place his mouth on my lips, but that never happened. He placed his forehead against mine. Then he whispered something in turian that my Omni Tool couldn't recognize. We stood there with our foreheads touching for probably ten seconds before he took a step back.

"Well that was lame." Wrex said.

Garrus ignored Wrex and grabbed his plate that still had food on it. "Going to finish up down in the cargo bay and do some reading on my cot. Good night, Shepard. Wrex. Lieutenant."

I watched him leave as Wrex ran his fork through his food. "Now I wished I would have smooch Williams."

"I know I would have liked it a whole lot better too." Kaidan pointed out.

Kaidan and Wrex's voices faded as I continued to stare at the door where Garrus disappeared from.

 

I stood behind Joker as he flew Normandy to the docking area of Zhu's Hope on Feros. After spending about a half hour checking systems and making sure everything was secure, the light was green to disembark.

I walked off Normandy with Ashley and Kaidan in tow. I thought that with this being a human colony, the people weren't use to having aliens around. I wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable and hopefully cooperate during the time we were here. 

"Skipper, there is a guy waiting for us over there." Ash pointed out.

As I approached the man, he offered his hand. "Commander, you're a sight for sore eyes."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr...?"

"David al Talaqani." He smiled. "We saw your ship landing. Our leader, Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"Why?"

"We need your help to prepare for the geth. They're making another push."

"Geth? Why are the geth here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But please, head up the stairs past the freighter. The colo-"

"LOOK OUT!" Kaidan shouted as he pulled me to him.

David Talaqani fell dead to the floor as a dozen geth appeared out of nowhere.

"Shit! JOKER, we need backup!"

_"They're on their way."_

A few minutes later, half of the geth were dead and my back up arrived.

"Having fun without me I see." Wrex said as he shot his shotgun.

"Well now we know that Saren is up to something here." Garrus confirmed as another wave of geth appeared. "What are they after?"

"Feros is covered with Prothean ruins. Perhaps Saren thinks he has found something here. Maybe another beacon?" Tali said.

"Whatever it is, we better find it." I called out.

After spending a good five minutes battling the geth, the last hopper fell dead.

"That's all of them." Wrex said as he put his shotgun away.

I hit my Omni tool. "Joker, have Lieutenant Thompson set a security team outside of Normandy. I don't want any geth infiltrating my ship. I'm going to take my team and head to Zhu's Hope."

_"Aye, Commander. I will stay in radio contact."_

I ordered my team to follow me up a flight of stairs that would most likely lead to the colony.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out as he pointed to the ceiling. "A few more hoppers."

"Take them out!" I ordered.

The hoppers didn't stand a chance. After they were defeated in roughly 10 seconds, we rounded a doorway and entered a room that was most likely the center of the colony.

"Hold your fire!" called a colonist that was guarding the room. "Friendlies."

"Glad to see some soldiers," another guard said. "Our numbers are getting thin."

"Where can I find Fai Dan?" I asked.

"Just on the outskirts of the main colony entrance. Just go through the crashed freighter, you can't miss him."

"Thank you." I nodded.

As we headed to the freighter, I couldn't help but notice a woman cursing under her breath. "If we don't die of thirst, the geth will surely kill us all."

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop to talk. I have to deal with the water shortage." She sounded very frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Garrus asked.

"The utilities building was one of the first to fall under geth control. Until I can get a team down to the tunnels to turn them back on, this colony is going to stay dry!"

"What if we bring water from Normandy?" Wrex asked. "It could help them for a little bit."

"But only for a little," the colonist woman said. "We need to be self-sufficient and getting those water systems back online."

Garrus lifted one of his talons. "Shepard, I can stay here and help while you go talk to Fai Dan. Maybe I can squeeze some extra water out of this old girl."

If anyone could do it, it was Garrus. "Alright, Garrus. Go ahead and stay with Miss..."

"Oh, how rude of me." The young woman offered her hand to Garrus. "Macha Doyle."

"Garrus Vakarian." the turian said as he shook her hand.

As Garrus knelt down to look at the water system, the rest of us headed to the freighter. Just then Tali tapped me on the shoulder. "Commander, there is a salarian over there."

I lifted a brow and made my way to the salarian that was just outside the entrance to the downed freighter. "Hello." I said.

"Hello." He smiled.

"If I may ask, what's a salarian doing on a human colony?"

"This salarian goes where the credits are. Or I did." He shrugged. "A well-stocked freighter can be profitable investment on a new colony. But, once I was here, I decided to stay on. The colony life grows on you after a while."

"What's your name, salarian?" Wrex asked.

"Wrex, don't be rude!" I snapped.

"What? I was just making conversation."

"No harm done. My full name is Garot II Heranon Mal Dinest Got Inoste Ledra." said the salarian

"Sounds like a fancy name for a really good stew." Wrex laughed.

Ledra ignored the krogan. "Humans usually employ surname and given name only. So Inoste and Ledra in my case."

"I heard the full name of a salarian back on Noveria. I was curious as to why it was so long."

"We are named for our origins. Garot II is my home world; Heranon, my clan's colony. Mal Dinest and Got are the city and district where I live. Then surname, Inoste and given name Ledra."

"Very interesting." Then I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Commander Shepard and this is Tali'Zorah Nar Raya, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Chief Ashley Williams, and Urdnot Wrex."

"A pleasure, Commander." the salarian bowed. "If you wish to browse through my store, you're more than welcome too."

"Perhaps later," I smiled. "I need to find Fai Dan."

"Of course, enjoy your time here at Zhu’s Hope."

"Friendly fellow." Kaidan said as we entered the freighter.

"I'm craving stew." Wrex said. "Wonder what they have to eat around here."

"Nothing." came a voice and I turned to look at a man. "We're going to starve."

"What are you mean?"

"I need to boost rations with varren meat, but it's too dangerous. The alpha varren; he's huge and mad. Rabid, maybe. Totally uncontrollable."

"You think you have problems? You should have tasted the food last night on Normandy." Wrex pointed out. "Salarian swamp water."

"Wrex, you're not helping." I then turned to look at the man. "I will try to help the best I can. But finding out what the geth are after here is my number one priority."

"I understand."

"Here, have my nutrition bar." Kaidan said. "You need it more than I do."

The man nodded his thanks as we made our way out of the freighter. We than noticed two people standing at the entrance to the colony.

"Fai Dan? I'm Commander Shepard."

"Oh, Commander. I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us." Fai Dan said as he shook my hand.

"You're a bit late, aren't you?" the woman soldier asked as she crossed her arms.

"Arcelia! Sorry, Commander. Everyone's on edge since-"

"Watch out!" Arcelia cried out. "We've got geth in the tower!"

"Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan cried out as soldiers and colonists quickly ran to their designated areas.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Wrex said as he cocked his gun.

"Not this time, Wrex. I want you and Kaidan to stay here and defend the colony. Ash, Tali... you're with me."

"Aye, Commander!"

 _"Shepard, what's going on?"_ Garrus asked over the comm.

"We got geth incoming. Stay with Wrex and Kaidan and help defend these colonists."

_"Acknowledge."_

Ash, Tali and I made our way up the stairs to the tower, shooting everything that moved.

"On your left!" Tali called out to Ash.

"Die you oversized flashlight!" Ash yelled as she unloaded on the geth trooper.

As we made our way to the top of the stairs, we heard cries for help. "I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!! I have a-"

A man fell dead to the ground as geth troopers rounded the corner to where we were. We forced ourselves through the group of troopers and to a room that looked like it could have been the tower. After spending fifteen minutes in the firefight, a noise echoed across the tower.

"Shepard, the geth ship is leaving!” Tali pointed as the ship departed from the tower in haste.

"Good riddens." Ash said as she looked up at the sky, then back at me. "So, are we ready to roll out to wherever the geth are bunkered?"

"Yes, but let's go check in with the rest of the team first."

As we made our way down to the main camp of Zhu’s Hope, I overheard Wrex.

"Who the hell taught you to shoot, human?"

"I'm sorry, I was nervous and-"

"Next time the geth attack, throw rocks at it. You might be useful then!"

"What's...going on?" I asked

"This pyjack shot Garrus!"

"What?!"

"It's only a minor flesh wound." Garrus raised his hands.

Fai Dan made his way over to where we were. "There is a medical bay just inside the freighter on your right."

Garrus nodded. "It probably won’t hurt to get it looked at. And Wrex, seriously... you didn't have to scare the poor human."

"Hey, if anyone is going to shoot you, it's me." Wrex chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"What's the plan, Skipper?" Ash asked as she watched Garrus head into the freighter.

"Well the tower is secure," Fai Dan said. "Thank you, Commander."

"I'm just glad to see the colony is safe."

"They may have been slowed, but they'll be back." Arcelia said as she approached us. "They always come back."

"Help me find what the geth are after and you'll all get out of here alive." I said boldly.

"We don't know what they're after. They came, they attacked us, and that's all we know." Fai Dan said as he wiped his brow. "Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

"ExoGeni is in on this?" I sighed. "Where can I find it?"

"The skyway leads directly to the headquarters. You can't miss it." Arcelia said.

"Of course, there's an army of geth between here and there." Fai Dan mentioned.

"Doesn't matter," Ash said. "We'll destroy those flashlights one by one."

"If you can do it, then maybe I can get this colony back up and running." Fai Dan sighed.

I looked at him for a moment. "What can you tell me about the defenses the geth have set up?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have any details, but I'll wager it's a lot more fortified than the command post."

"They landed at least one geth ship at ExoGeni and I've seen large walking tanks on the skyway. Expect a hard fight." Arcelia said.

"No more than usual." Kaidan replied.

"What do you need to get this place operational?" Tali asked.

"We need those geth destroyed." Arcilia commented.

"Stating the obvious I see." Wrex said.

"There are geth still in the tunnels most likely guarding a transmitter to coordinate attacks." Fai Dan mentioned. "It's not a critical threat right now, but getting rid of that transmitter will help us defend against further attacks."

"Shepard, we should go do that before going to the headquarters." Tali said.

"Agreed. Alright, we'll head to the lower tunnels and see what we can do."

"Thank you, Commander." Fai Dan said as he bowed his head.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Garrus as he walked up to us.

"You okay?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said, minor flesh wound. I'll be fine."

I nodded. "Tali, Ashley and I are going to the lower tunnels to find the geth transmitter. The rest of you are to stay here and coordinate with Thompson. Keep the colony and Normandy safe."

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Kaidan asked.

I nodded. "Dismissed. Tali, Ash, I will meet you over by the stairs."

As my team departed ways I turned to Kaidan who had a worried look on his face. "I want to come with you."

"I need you here." I said

"Why? I hate it when you leave me behind."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "No one here besides you and Wrex have biotics. The colony is going to need your stasis if the geth do attack."

"What about you though?"

I ran my hand over his cheek. "I have Tali. She can hack the geth if she needs too." I placed a kiss upon his lips.

He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Be safe, please."

"You too." I smiled before giving him another kiss before I headed to the stairs where Ash and Tali were waiting.

 

As we made our way down the stairs to the tunnel, I couldn't help but hear noises coming from a flight down. "My God, they're everywhere. Please help-"

"Geth!" yelled Ashley.

"Let's get them taken care of them." I ordered as we made our way down the stairs with guns raised. After we shot down a few geth drones and a couple of hoppers, the coast was clear."

Tali knelt down next to the blonde civilian, then looked up at me. "Commander, she's dead."

"Damn. We'll take her to the colony on our way back. For now, let's concentrate on finding the transmitter. We need to find out what is going on down here and if it could be linked to what Saren is after.

We made our way down the rest of the stairs and into a large tunnel structure. "Commander, I am reading a half dozen geth just ahead of us." whispered Ash.

I nodded and then quietly made our way to the junction. I counted to three and quickly turned, shooting the first trooper I saw. Within minutes, the troopers fell dead to the ground.

"Well that was easy." Ash said. "Maybe a little too easy?"

"Shepard over here. This valve looks like part of the large water system." Tali activated the switch, causing a panel to light up.

"Could this help get the colony back their water?" I asked.

"Yes, but we need to activate others as well or the system won't work."

"Let's keep an eye out them." I nodded.

"There is another one here." Ash called from the other side of the corridor.

Tali walked over to Ash and used her OT to activate the panel. "Doesn't look like it's been activated. We need to keep looking for more panels."

We continued our way down a hallway until we came across a bridge that lead to another section of the tunnel. "My scanners are jammed, Commander. Something is over there."

"Alright, this is probably where the transmitter is. Keep an eye out and make damn sure you keep your shields up."

Tali and Ash gave me the sign that they were ready and we quickly darted in. Two geth snipers were on a small balcony guarding the door along with a trooper.

"Ash, get on a sniper. Tali, hack the other one. I got the trooper."

Within seconds all three were dead. Just then a loud growl echoed through the room. "Intruders!"

Three krogan began to charge at us. I quickly used my throw and tossed one right into another, knocking them both down.

"I got the ugly one on the right." Ash said as she began to shoot the krogan merc who was charging at her.

"Tali, get to the transmitter!" I ordered. "We'll cover you."

"Right!" Tali called out as she ran passed the krogan and quickly to the transmitter.

"Hey ugly, about time you got your fat ass up." I called out to the krogan who I had thrown.

"You will pay, human!"

"Bring it."

Ten minutes later the last krogan fell dead to the floor. Tali smiled as she put her shotgun away. "Transmitter is offline. The colony shouldn't have any more problems with geth coming in from the tunnels. I also hacked it so Zhu's hope can now monitor geth activity and other radio frequencies on Feros."

"Good work, Tali." I smiled. "Let's go see if we can find those other water valves and then return to the colony for a report."

As we walked out of the transmitter room, I noticed another door. "Let's go check out what's inside. Be ready."

The room had little light, except for a hole in the ceiling that was on the right side of the room. Tanks were burning, which made me think that the geth was most likely still in the immediate area. As I continued to look, I heard water dripping off the ceiling. Just then a growl came from the right side corner of the room and I quickly turned. A pack of hungry varren were heading our way.

"Kill them." I shouted as I shot with my pistol.

"Shepard, we got a big one heading our way. It might be that rabid male alpha that colonist was talking about." Ashley said.

"Don't let it get to close!" I shouted.

The Varren and their alpha were dead within minutes. As I put my pistol away, I noticed Tali looking at the large tank.

"Keelah," Tali gasped as she knelt down. "I haven't seen anything this beautiful in ages!" I walked up to Tali as she held a power cell. "This is a mark 4 fusion power cell. I think I am in love."

Ash looked at me oddly as Tali placed the power cells in her suit. "Tali, don't take offense to this but.... you're weird."

Tali stood up. "You never see anything this good of grade back on the Flotilla!"

"I'm glad you found something you like." I smiled at Tali. "Alright, let's move out."

We wondered our way back out of the room and down the hall. "Skipper, got something on the sensors...but it's jammed."

"Alright, be ready."

As we entered the small junction of the tunnel, I quickly ducked behind some rubble. A geth trooper took notice of me and fired his rifle, but Ash took him out before he could take another shot."

"Destroyer in the far back." Tali called out. "It's hacked."

I watched as the destroyer turned on its friends, killing the drones that were attacking us. As soon as we got the two snipers in the back, we attacked the hacked geth...causing it to fall dead onto the ground.

"Flashlights are dead." Ashley smiled as she rested her rifle on her shoulder.

"Commander, look...another water valve." Tali said as she went to the console. The lights of the panel flickered and then powered on. "There, that did it! The system is active and back online! The colonist now have water."

"Good job, Tali. I think you should-"

"Commander, getting a lifesign just up ahead...appears to be human." Ash interrupted.

I lifted a brow and lead the way out to the back end of the tunnel. A human male, which appeared in his late 30's, stood behind a blockade of rubble. His hands were shaking and he looked like he had overdosed on red sand.

"You don't want to go down there!" he cried out.

I lifted a brow. "What are you doing down here? There is geth everywhere!"

"Nothing I should be, and anything I shouldn't. Nooooooo!!!!!!!"

My eyes widened. Yeah... he was high.

The man shook his head. "Oooo, that was a good one. Very intense."

"Are you high? What's the matter with you?" Ashley asked with a little snap in her voice.

"Just invoking the master's whip. Helps remind me I'm still alive."

"Doping up on red sand isn't really the best way to live life, buddy." Ash said.

"Ash, calm down." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You're here for the geth, aren't you?" the man asked. "You're not the only one interesting in those...things."

"What things? Who else is looking for the geth?"

"Not looking for; looking to get rid of. They're a thorn in the side of the- wlllaaaaaaaaagh! Argh!! Trying to get to the...... aaaiiiee!!!!" The man screamed. Then he started laughing. "Gyahhhhhh-ha-ha-ha! Ahahahahahahah!"

Tali grabbed a hold of my arm. "I don't think he is fit to do anything. We should leave him."

"Or kill him and get him out of his misery." Ash pointed out.

"No," I said as I looked into the man's eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help you? Do you even want help?" I shrugged.

"Help me? No. No one can help me now." The man sounded sad now. "I would rather die...fight..ing."

"What are you fighting?!" I raised my voice.

"No, not that kind of fight. It's like... running.... through a thorn... bush. The more you struggle.... Ask Fai Dan. As him about the......" the man fell unconscious to the ground.

"Watch out!" Tali called out as she pushed Ash out of the way of a rocket. "Geth incoming!"

We quickly took cover as a dozen geth started shooting at us. It was a very long and brutal half hour, but we finally made our way out of the tunnel as the last geth drone fell to the ground exploding.

"Should we go back for that strange man?" asked Tali.

"No," I shook my head. "Obviously he was there for a reason. He might have been brought down here to keep the other civilians safe. We will go talk to Fai Dan and see what the hell is going on."

After we took a few minutes to catch our breath, we hiked up the flight of stairs, grabbed the dead civilian, and made our way back to Zhu's Hope. 

 

"Jenny!" yelled one of the soldiers as we entered the colony. He quickly ran over to Ash who was carrying the body. "Is she...dead?"

"I'm sorry." Ash said as the solider took the dead civilian. "She was killed by the geth."

"No...no...no..."

I walked over to Fai Dan. "Fai Dan."

"Commander, what can I do for you?" he asked as he looked up from his data pad.

"There's a guy living down in the tunnels. He is acting quite strangely. Is he one of yours?"

"That would be Ian. He's very sick."

"Sick? He seems more than just sick. It looked like he was high on red sand. You don't have any here do you?"

"Red Sand? No... he..." Fai Dan sighed. "He hasn't been the same since the attack. We tried to help him, but he wouldn't listen to us. We didn't banish him if that is what you're implying. He went on his own."

"You have a med bay here. Can't you help him or something?"

"I wish it was that simple. Ian was a good man I'd like to have with us. But he decided to just leave. Please Commander," he sighed. "I'd prefer not to talk about it anymore."

"But we do need to talk about it. Ian mentioned something about a master's whip. And that someone else was looking for the geth!"

Fai Dan shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Commander. Like I said...Ian is sick."

I let out a sigh and then turned my head as I noticed Kaidan approaching. "Commander, glad to see you're alright." he smiled. "Did you destroy the transmitter?"

"Actually, Tali hacked into it. The geth won't be a problem any longer." I said to Fai Dan.

He bowed. "Thank you, Commander. We're in your debt. You've taken weight off my shoulders. I just wish I had such good news for every problem."

"Shepard!" Garrus called out with Macha Doyle right behind him. "The water started running not long ago. You did it!"

"Thank you so much, Commander." the young blonde smiled. "You saved us from dying of thirst."

"You can thank Tali mostly, she did most of the work."

Garrus turned to Tali who waved. "Tali, I owe you a box of chocolates."

I could hear the excitement in her voice. "The cherry filled kind?"

"You bet!" Garrus nodded.

"Now we just need to deal with the geth and we can get back to growing this colony. Thank you again." Macha said as she walked away.

I looked at Garrus. "We're heading to the main facility of ExoGeni now. Make sure you keep those bird eyes of yours sharp."

"Not sure what you mean by that, but I will stay alert."

I smiled as I headed out of Zhu's Hope with Ash and Tali in tow. As we made our way to the elevator where the skyway would lead us to the facility, I couldn't help but think about what Ian had said.

"Something's not right." I whispered.

"Tell me about it." Ash snorted. "Nothing is right if Saren is involved."

"I wonder if this Ian guy was telling some sort of truth. Who would be after the geth? Do you think maybe they could be an ally?" Tali asked

Then Ash began to recite a poem as we entered the elevator and it began to descend.

"Beware a wolf in sheep's clothing  
Tis the season to do nothing  
Maybe then you'd be away of the danger  
That lies within every person, better yet-a stranger.

To defeat your opponent, whoever the wolf may be  
You must trust in yourself and let your heart run free.  
And when you come face to face and meet  
Expose the wolf for what he really is, a cowardly sheep."

Just then the doors opened to the elevator and I could hear screams coming from just outside. 

"Watch out!"

Geth drones were attacking the colonists that were guarding the garage. I quickly pulled out my pistol and we destroyed all five of them in two minutes.

"Few, that was close!" one of the colonist said. "Thank you, Commander. Fai Dan said you could borrow our Mako. She's not the newest of the bunch, but she will get you to where you need to go."

"Thank you." I nodded as we headed down to the old Mako.

"She doesn't look too bad." Tali said as she ran her hands over the surface. "Could use a paint job, or a calibration from Garrus."

"If Garrus was here we wouldn’t be leaving for a week." Ashley joked.

"Come on, let's get to the facility and see what the hell is going on around here." I ordered as I unlatched the door and jumped in.

As we left the hanger, a loud sound came from overhead. "Geth ship! Looks like it's doing to drop a shitload of geth." Ash commented.

"We'll try to dodge them, but stay on those guns." I exclaimed.

"I'm picking up some sort of radio chatter." Tali said as she played the signal through the cabin.

_"The last batch went south. What are they looking for?"_

The voice was a woman, and she sounded somewhat worried. "Where is the signal coming from?"

"It's too weak to pinpoint, but someone is out there, Commander." Tali said.

"Stay on it, Tali."

_"Any sign of movement? Lizbeth could still be in there. It's only been a few days. She's my daughter. I'll wait as long as I have to!"_

"Lizbeth? Wonder who that is?" Ashley asked.

"I still can't get a fix on the location." Tali said.

"We won't be able to find anyone if we don't get past these geth. Hold on to your panties, Ladies."

"Shepard what are you-Oh God!" Ash screamed as I hit the gas on the old fashion Mako, running over at least three geth as we flew down the skyway.

"Keelah, Shepard!" Tali said as we got off the lower part of the skyway and headed to the upper level.

"Hey it worked, didn't it?"

_"We got movement... some kind of vehicle. Not one of the geth."_

"Sounds like they spotted us, Skipper. They must be close."

"Commander, picking up lifesigns on the left. At least a dozen." Tali reported.

I parked the Mako just outside of a ramp that I was guessing lead to where the surviving colonists were located.

"Keep your eyes open, I don't want the geth to ambush us if this is some sort of trap."

Ash and Tali nodded as we made our way down the ramp. I lifted a brow as guns were pointed at me and my team. A man took a step forward, his hand giving me the 'stop' gesture.

"That's close enough!"

I lifted a brow as a woman shook her head. "Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not geth."

The man snorted. "Get back, Juliana." He ordered her and then looked at me. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Commander Shepard. I'm here to remove your geth problem. Now, I suggest you lower your gun."

"You see? You worry too much." the woman said to the man.

"And you trust to easily, Juliana."

The woman ignored the man. "I'm just glad to see a friendly face." She shook my hand. "I'm Juliana Baynham, I thought we were the only humans left on this planet."

"No, Fai Dan and some of the members of Zhu's Hope are still alive."

Juliana turned and looked at the man. "I thought you said they were all dead."

"I said they were 'probably' all dead." the man shrugged.

"They're not dead. But the geth have really pounded them. Now, do as the commander asked and lower your weapon so I can lower mine." Ash ordered.

The man sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Those damn synthetics are relentless." Juliana sighed, wiping her brow with a hand.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep them from you, but I need some information."

"What kind of information?" The man asked

"The kind that can save your sorry asses!" Ashley growled. "Shepard, can I shoot him?"

Juliana shook her head. "Ignore him, he's an idiot. The geth are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. It's just a bit further along the skyway."

"Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Remove the geth and nothing else." The man ordered.

"Oh, I really really want to shoot him, Skipper." Ashley said. "Just in the foot, or the knee...or the balls."

"Easy, Chief." I said as I lifted a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, Mr...."

The man looked at Julliana and then back at me. "Ethan Jeong."

"Well Mr. Jeong. I'm going to the headquarters to eradicate the geth problem and I am going to find out what the geth are after. I'm not interested in your company secrets. Now if you wish to come with us to make sure we stay out of 'trouble', by all means come. But, I am not babysitting you."

He laughed. "You're joking, right? I'm not going anywhere near that place."

"Chicken shit." Ash grumbled.

"What's a chicken shit?" Tali asked

"I'll tell you later." Ash promised.

"Commander, before you go," Juliana sighed. "My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing."

"They shouldn't waste time poking around." Jeong implied. "We can do a proper accounting of our casualties after the geth are gone."

Then something happened that surprised the hell out of me.

"Listen here you heartless Bosh'tet." Tali was up in Jeong's personal space. "If you don't stop talking right now I'm going to take my shotgun and give you a few more holes in that head of yours. We're here to save lives not only here on Zhu's Hope but the entire galaxy!" Jeong's eyes widened, causing him to fall on a crate. "Sit there, and shut the hell up!"

Jeong said nothing as Tali walked back to us and grabbed Ashley's arm. I think she was a little embarrassed that she blew up like that. Although, Wrex probably would have been proud. I know I was.

"I know she's alive," Juliana said to me. "She was working in the ExoGeni building when the attacks came."

I placed my hand on Juliana’s shoulder. "If she's in there, I'll get her out."

"Thank you, Commander. Thank you."

I pulled Juliana to the side, further away from Jeong's ears. "Do you know what the geth are after? Any hint on what the hell is going on around here?"

She shook her head. "No, we haven’t found anything of use except for some Prothean ruins and artifacts. Nothing here that the geth would be remotely interested in."

"Alright, stay bunkered down until I can find out." I then looked at Jeong who was guarded carefully by my chief. "You going to be okay here? I could tie him up and use him as bait."

Juliana laughed. "No, I think we will be fine. I don't see ExoGeni turning on us. We have a common enemy."

I nodded and then told my team to head back up the ramp. Just as I approached the bottom of it, I heard my name being called out.

"Commander, Commander!"

I lifted a brow as I walked over to a man that was by a console. "Yes?"

"I'm Gavin Hossle and I was hoping you have a moment to speak with me. I've got a bit of a problem."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need to retrieve some data. It's not a big job, but it pays well."

"Go on." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Good, good." He smiled. "Poking around in the ruins has become a bit too dangerous for me."

Tali sighed. "What is it about you that makes people assume we enjoy being in harm's way, Shepard?"

"My charm?" I said with a shrug.

Gavin laughed. "It's not that bad, really. All you need to do is find my console at ExoGeni headquarters and drop the data onto this OSD. It's that simple."

"Nothing is simple when it comes to us." Ashley said, still looking at Jeong.

"I'll look around if I get a chance." I said as Gavin handed me the OSD.

"I appreciate it. That data could be worth a lot of money, if we manage to get out of here alive."

I really wanted to ask him what was on the data but we were running out of time. I signaled my squad as we headed up the ramp and back into the Mako.

When we approached the upper skyway, I could see at least three colossuses slowly turning our way. Troopers, juggernauts, and primes walk towards our way, bullets flying at us in almost every direction.

"Hang on!" I shouted as I stepped on the gas, running over a trooper in the process.

"Oh no, not again!" cried Tali as we tore through the geth barriers. After a few lucky hits from the colossus and a few fancy left and right turns, we made it to the ExoGeni headquarters with barely a scratch (with the exception of the Mako).

"Looks like they're not pursuing." Tali reported. "But I am reading some movement in the facility."

"The geth don't need much of an invitation to move in, do they?" Ash commented as we jumped out of the Mako and grabbed our gear.

"Resistance will be extremely heavy once we are inside." Tali said, looking at her scanner.

"There might be survivors in there. Choose your targets wisely."

"Shoot blinky lights only, got it." Ash said as she grabbed her rifle. "Whenever you are ready, Skipper."

I nodded as we made our way into the garage of the building. At least ten geth swarmed the area, and I quickly ducked behind a piece of rubble. "Let's take out those hoppers!"

"On it!" Ashley shouted.

"I got one of the geth hacked!" Tali said with a bit of excitement.

I watched as the geth turned to its buddies and began to shoot. After spending five minutes under fire, Ashley shot the last geth.

"Good job, girls." I nodded as I looked around at my surroundings. "This place looks worse for wear. The geth were definitely looking for something."

"Commander, take a look at this." Tali called out. "I can't seem to get a clear reading. My scanners have been blocked."

I walked over to Tali who was standing at a door. "Could have something important in it. Can you hack the door?"

"Of course." Tali said as she pulled out her OT and started to work on the door. "There."

The door slid open and I went in first carefully taking step by step. As we made our way down the small hallway and into the room, I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks. A geth amateur was there and it was sleeping.

"Do you think it's guarding something?" Whispered Ash.

"I don't know, but let's carefully look around and hopefully we won't wake it."

"Shepard," Tali whispered. "I can play different high and low pitches of symphonic sounds to keep it asleep."

"You mean a lullaby?" Ash asked as I turned to give Tali a lifted brow.

"Yes." Tali nodded.

"Do it, and let's not stay here too long."

After spending about five minutes searching the room and finding nothing but a few useless mods and weapons, we quietly made our way out of the room, leaving the baby amateur to sleep.

"Shepard, take a look at this." Tali said as she passed me and walked to a blue force field. "It looks like some sort of barrier. We're going to have to find a way around it."

"There was a way to a lower section we just passed, but it's a one way drop." Ash commented.

"Alright, let's see if we can find a way around this field." Then I took a step closer. "Tali, do you think this is the same sort of force field that was used to contain Liara back on Therum?"

Tali did a few readings and then she looked up at me. "Keelah, you're right! This is...Prothean technology!"

"And the geth have somehow acquired it." I sighed. "Come on."

I peered down the large hole. "Doesn't look to bad. Let me go first." I carefully made my way down and then looked up to Ash and Tali. "It's easy, come on."

Tali came down next followed by Ash. After spending a few minutes getting reorganized, we made our way into a room that I couldn't even begin to guess what it was used for. The room was huge, and I could see about a half dozen dead varren laying in puddles of water.

"Fighting ring?" Ash asked as she knelt down.

"Probably for experiments. I don't think-" Just then a bullet grazed my shields and I quickly aimed my pistol to where the shot originated. A woman peeked out from behind a corner, her eyes widened.

"Damn it. I...." she fully stepped out, but I kept my finger on the trigger. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were geth or one of those varren."

"Do we look like we have flashlights on our heads?" Ash said more then asked.

I raised my hand. "It's okay, no harm done." I smiled as I offered my hand. "I'm Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. This is Chief Williams and Tali'Zorah."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lizabeth Baynham."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She sighed. "It's my fault. Everyone else was running and I stayed to back up data. Next thing I knew, the geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

"We'll get you out as soon as we find out what the geth are after." I said. "Do you by chance know what they might be looking for here?" It couldn't hurt to ask. Lizabeth ran hers hands together nervously. "Lizbeth, it's very important that I find out what they're after.

"I..I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing it's after...the Thorian."

"Thorian? What is that, exactly?" Tali asked.

"It's an indigenous life form. ExoGeni was studying it."

I placed my hand on my chin. "Do you know where I can find this Thorian?"

"I...I might be able to, but not with those geth crawling around everywhere. We need to get out of here, past the barrier."

Ash pulled me to the side. "Commander, I don't like this. Something's off."

"I know, I don't like it either. But Miss Baynham is right. We can't do anything until we can shut down the barrier and get rid of the geth." Ash just nodded as I looked over to Lizbeth. "Do you know where we might be able to find the controls to shut the barrier down?"

"I don't know how to shut it down," Lizbeth shook her head. "But I think the geth ship is powering it. I've noticed the geth laying power cables everywhere. Perhaps you can follow those cables and see where it leads? But I do have to warn you, there's geth all over the place."

"They won't be a problem for my team, just stay put. I'll go see if we can find a way around the barrier."

"Here," Liz said as she handed me a card. "Take my ID. This should get you past any locked doors."

"Thanks, I will-"

"Shepard, we got a pack of varren coming into the room, and they look hungry." Ash called out.

I quickly pulled out my gun as the hungry varren ran to us. I shoved Liz behind the corner she was hiding and I quickly joined Ash and Tali. After minutes of slaughtering varren, I looked at Liz who peeked from the corner. "Stay here until the field comes down."

"Aye, Commander, good luck!"

We approached a door on the farside of the room. I slid the keycard into its slot and sighed as the light turned from red to green. "Looks like we're in." I said as we went through the door. We headed up a large staircase and then I quickly motioned to stop as I heard a voice right above us.

"Stupid Machine! Access encrypted files!" It sounded Krogan. "No, I don't want to review protocol!"

We carefully crawled up the stairs one by one and peeked behind the corner. It was indeed a krogan and he was talking to a VI.

"I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor." said the VI.

"Damn it! Tell me what I want to know or I'll blast your virtual ass into actual dust!" yelled the krogan.

I took a step forward, my brow raised.

"Please contact your supervisor for a level 4 security exemption or make an appointment with-"

"Stupid Machine!" The krogan yelled, grabbing his shotgun.

"If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console."

"Wait, what?" The krogan turned and looked at me. All I did was smile and wave.

"Oh Good," The krogan laughed. "I really need to kill someone!"

"Good, so do I." Ash said as she pointed her rifle at the krogan. "Who do you think will win?"

"Die human!" the Krogan yelled as he began to charge at us. I quickly used my 'throw' and slammed him into the wall as Ash and Tali began to shoot their weapons. Within seconds the krogan was dead and the VI turned to look at me.

"ExoGeni Corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of weapons while on company property is strictly forbidden." The VI paused. "Welcome back, Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?"

Knowing that the VI probably scanned Lizbeth's ID card, I cut to the chase. "What information was the last user attempting to access?"

"Fetching data. The previous user was attempting to access details on the study of Subject Species 37, the Thorian.”

"Tell me everything you told the krogan." I ordered.

"I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

"Zhu's Hope?" I lifted a brow. "What does Zhu's Hope have to do with the Thorian?"

"Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's Hope outpost."

"This is what Saren is after." Tali said.

I nodded. "And we got to find out why. VI, tell me everything you know about the Thorian."

"The Thorian is a simple plant life form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can infect and control other organisms, including humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% of the test subjects were infected."

"Damn, ExoGeni knew all along what would happen to those people."

Ash snorted. "I knew I should have shot that Jeong guy."

"ExoGeni believed it was deemed necessary to access the true potential of Species 37." the VI defended.

"Maybe that is what happened to that man we found in the tunnels." said Tali.

"We should warn the team and Normandy, Skipper."

I nodded as I hit the comm button on my OT. "Garrus, Wrex, Joker, do you copy?"

Silence.

"Normandy come in."

Silence.

"Damn it, that fields blocking all communications."

"We need to drop that field and get back to Zhu's Hope and fast!" Ash said.

"Agreed. VI, what can you tell me about the geth ship and the Prothean field barrier it's generating?"

"I have limited data on the geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. However, they are using Prothean technology to keep the field up. I also have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source."

I let out a sigh as I ran my hand over my brow. "Then I guess we're on our own." I looked at my team. "Let's move out."

"Going to standby mode." the VI said as we made our way around a corner and up more stairs. Just then we heard a noise and I quickly gave the signal for quiet.

As Ash and Tali knelt to the floor I carefully rounded the doorframe of a room. We were on the upper part of a balcony. I peered over the edge and saw two geth bowing before what looked like a bright light.

"Take them out." I ordered as we did a surprise attack, disabling the geth instantly.

"Shepard, take a look at this. The geth use these claws to anchor the ship to the side of the buildings." Tali said.

I looked up to where she was pointing and my eyes widened a little. The claws were massive and it was going to take more than just a hammer and saw to cut those bastards down.

"Subtle like a boot to the face." Ash snorted. "How do we cut the power if it's coming from the ship?"

Tali ran her hand over a piece of geth material. "It will be difficult. We can check the other claws for weakness, but the geth are very thorough."

"And what do you think this is for? Why were they bowing to this glowing orb?" I asked as I walked closer to where the geth had been.

"The layout of this room reminds me of the temples my people used to build. Perhaps the geth were using it for religious services?"

I looked at Tali. "Like church?"

"Hey, if they're looking for God, I'd be happy to speed them on their way." Ash said bluntly.

"Come on, let's keep moving." I said as we made our way out of the 'geth temple'. 

After spending a few minutes looking around, we came across the room that the Prothean force filed was located. After defeating the squadron of geth that patrolled the area, Tali quickly went over the console.

"I can't hack it, Shepard. The energy field is to strong."

"So it looks like we really have to cut the power to that geth ship." Ash sighed.

We made our way up a flight of stairs and then I told my team to stay silent as I heard noises coming from a room.

"Why are we even here? There is no profit for us."

"Because he is paying us a lot of credits to go through this junk. And whatever he doesn’t want, we get. Some of this Prothean crap can be worth a fortune."

I raised my gun to the three korgan. "What is Saren after?"

The three krogan looked at me. "Where the hell did you come from? Doesn't matter. Get'em boys!"

Ash, Tali, and I ducked behind rubble as the Krogan began to shoot. One of them started to charge, but like I did to the other krogan we came across, I used my throw and shoved him to the wall. After spending a few minutes, the fight was over and all three krogan were dead.

"Check their pockets, see what you can find." I ordered as I walked over to a console where one of the krogan was standing before the attack.

I punched a few buttons.

_Access denied. Please enter ID card for Gavin Hossle_

I grabbed the OSD card Gavin gave me and slid it into the slot.

_Access granted. Downloading._

"Nothing here but a few artifacts, and maybe a relic. Maybe something Liara might want to see." Ash said.

"Okay, let's head back downstairs. There is nothing here."

We backtracked down stairs and passed the field. We rounded a corner which lead us to some staircases.

"Be careful, looks like the lower floor has a couple of fires." Tali said.

"You think this building will hold until we get the hell out of here?" Ash asked as we made our way up two flights of stairs.

"Commander, scanner is jammed. Expect some company ahead."

When we entered the large room, at least five geth were standing in the entrance waiting for us. We quickly took cover as a hopper clung to the ceiling, snipping at us.

"Tali, take that hopper down!" I ordered as I shot a geth shock trooper.

"Skipper, on your left!" Ash cried as I looked to see another trooper coming at me. I threw it across the room using my only biotic skill as Ash took on a hunter. After spending a few minutes fighting the geth, the battle was over.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Fine here, no scratches."

"Fine too." Tali said. Then she gasped. "Keelah, look at the size of this claw."

"Can we disable it?" I asked.

"No, same as before. We don't have the ordnance to blow it up. We need to keep looking."

"Skipper, take a look at this." I walked over to Ash who was at a console. "You gotta read this."

_"The test samples were due to arrive three days ago, but we haven't heard anything from the colony or the cargo vessel. We suspect the samples became volatile and recommend cutting off all further contact with the Nodacrux colony. Even if the colony is discovered, no one should be able to trace the events there back to us."_

I lifted a brow. "What were those ExoGeni bastards up too?"

"Maybe if we have time we can check it out." Ash shrugged.

"Shepard!" cried Tali. "More geth!"

Ash and I quickly ran to Tali as more geth approached us. This fight took a little longer due to the fact that a juggernaut was among the geth troops.

"At least there's no prime." Tali said with optimism.

After the last geth fell to the ground, I went to a console that was flashing the colors of red and green. After using some Omni-gel, data began to pour in. I quickly copied the files to my OT. Would have to read the data later.

"This is interesting, Shepard." Tali said. "A containment lab of some kind."

"We just need to find a way to break even one claw and that geth ship is out of here." Ash said.

I went over to a console and used another dose of Omni gel. Instead of finding out information that could help us destroy the claw, a very interesting message appeared.

_Private Log of Dr. Gamorle:  
"I don't trust the Cerberus group. They may pay us well, but if this gets out before we've developed an antidote....it's just not smart. They won't tell us what they want the samples for or why they wanted them delivered to the Mantano system. My records show nothing of interest out there." END LOG _

"Cerberus." I growled. "What the hell are they up to now?"

"Do you think they know about the Thorian?" Tali asked.

"I don't know. What the hell are they after?"

"Well we won't know until we can get the hell out of here." Ash said.

"Commander, I think I solved our problem." I walked over to Tali who was standing next to a console. "These are the shuttle bay door controls. If we can get the right amount of pressure, we can snap the claw."

"Alright, what do we need to do?"

"We have to get the PSI to 30-34. Any higher and safety shut off will take effect."

"Let's do it."

After spending at least five minutes getting the correct calculations, the shuttle bay doors slammed into the claw, forcing it to be severed.

"It worked." Ash beamed as the geth ship plummeted to Feros's terrain. "I'd like to have seen the face on their pilot when that thing toppled."

"I hope that ship was full of those geth bastards." Tali sighed and then she looked down to use her Omni Tool. "The field is down, Commander. Now we can go deal with this Thorian creature and help Zhu's Hope."

_"I repeat, Normandy to Shepard, are you there? Anyone there? Come on, Commander. This isn't funny, talk to me!"_

"Joker?"

_"Oh thank God. We got a situation! We're in lockdown here. Something happened to the colonists. Thompson had to retreat back to Normandy as colonists came charging at us. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They're freaking out!"_

"What about the other team?"

_"Haven't been able to contact them."_

"Shit." I ran my hands through my hair. "We're on our way back, just hold your position. The colonist can't do any real damage."

_"Uh...yeah. Okay, we'll just wait right here for you, Commander."_

_"Isn't this exciting, Jeff? It's like we're in a real life Zombie movie."_ I heard Lexi say before communications terminated.

I looked at Ash and Tali. "This place will be crawling with geth in a minute. Keep together and we'll get out of here in one piece. Ash, take point!"

"Aye, Commander." Ash said as we all began to ran out of the room and headed to the exit where hopefully the piece of crap Mako is still in one piece.

It took us only three minutes to get to where the field use to be. As we made our way around the corner, I saw Lizbeth standing with her pistol in hand. She let out a sigh of relief as we approached her.

"There you are! Thank goodness you made it. We should get out of here, I don't think this place is safe."

"In a minute." I raised my hands. "You said you didn't know about the Thorian. According to the VI I came across, you did. I don't like being lied too."

Lizbeth lowered her head. "I... I was afraid. I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me, told me I'd be next." her voice was shaking. "When the geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I... I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut before I could send the message." Her hands entwined with another. "I...didn't mean for this to happen."

Tears swelled in her eyes and I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Lizbeth. I believe you. You did what you could. I'll help the colonists if you can tell me where to find the Thorian."

"The Thorian is underneath Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked. The colonists covered it with the freighter just before the geth attacked."

"Can the Thorian really control minds?"

"Yes, that is what ExoGeni was interested in." Lizbeth confirmed.

 _"Normandy to shore party. Come in."_ Joker's voice came over the comm.

"What is it, Joker?"

_"We're getting a lot of geth comm chatter. Looks like they are headed your way."_

"Thanks for the heads-up, Joker." I turned to my team. "You heard the bearded man; let's move out."

"Do you think I can come with you? Maybe I can undo the mess I helped create."

I nodded. "Of course." I smiled. "Let's go."

Tali quickly did some systems check on the Mako as Ash and Liz climbed in. After confirming that the Mako could take a few hits and won't fall apart on our way back to the colony, we jumped in.

"Geth on sensors." Tali said as I drove the Mako out of the ExoGeni garage and onto the skyway.

"I'm on weapons." Ash said.

"Let's run over some geth." I called out as we drove the Mako head-on towards a geth amateur.

"Are you seriously going to run over-" Lizbeth didn't have time to finish her question as I ran over the geth amateur. The Mako made noises that didn't sound so good as we drug the large geth about halfway down the skyway before it broke free and fell over the railing.

"We're almost to the lower part of the-"

 _"...anybody? Is there anyone picking this up?"_ a radio call came through the systems.

"What was that?" Liz asked. "That sounded like my mother."

_"Get away from that radio!"_

"That sounded like that dumbass Jeong." Ash said.

"Something is happening." Tali said.

_"This is Juliana Baynham of Feros colony.... Please...help us..."_

Lizbeth gasped. "That's my mom. Stop! Stop the rover!" Lizbeth cried out. I barely stopped the Mako before Lizbeth jumped out.

I parked the Mako as Ash and Tali jumped out. I quickly followed behind them. I saw Lizbeth crouching behind some rubble and I quietly went to her.

"You can't do this, Jeong!" Juliana yelled.

Jeong waved his gun, one hand on his head. "Everyone shut up! Let me think!"

Lizbeth looked at me. "What's going on?" I shrugged.

"You won't get away with this, you can’t-" Juliana cried out as two men grabbed her.

"Get her out of here!" yelled Jeong.

Lizbeth's eyes widened and she quickly jumped out of her hiding spot. "Get away from her you son of a bitch!"

Crap.

"Lizbeth!" Juliana cried out as the two men released her. She ran to her daughter hugging her tightly.

Jeong growled as he raised his gun, aiming it towards me. "Damn it! I know you're there, come out where I can see you! ALL OF YOU!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. I nodded to Ash and Tali and carefully made our way to Jeong.

"Hah, Shepard. Damn it!" He screamed. "I knew it was too much to hope the geth would kill you."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I found some interesting facts about you in the ExoGeni database." he was laughing nervously. "I know what happened on Akuze. This doesn't have to end like that."

"With me being the only survivor?" I asked, my tone was dark. "You need to back down and let them go."

"You-you don't understand, it's not that easy."

"Seems pretty easy to me." Ash stated.

"Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged." Jeong exclaimed.

"This is a human colony, Jeong. You can't just re-purpose us!" Lizbeth cried out.

Jeong turned to the young Baynham. "It's just not you. There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists."

I pointed a finger at Jeong. "You're after the one unique thing Feros has: the Thorian."

"The what?" asked Juliana.

"It's a telepathic life form living under Zhu's Hope. It's taking control of the colonists there." Then Lizbeth turned to Jeong. "ExoGeni knew all along."

Juliana turned to Jeong. "You won't get away with this!"

Ethan Jeong laughed. "So you keep saying. But nobody's going to miss a few colonists."

"You son of a bitch!" Ash cried out. "These people are trying to make a home here and all you care about is some plant alien!"

"Who's going to stop us?" Jeong asked.

"I will." I said. "I won't let you hurt these people any more. Drop your weapon or be prepared to use it." I was in no mood to play.

Jeong aimed his pistol at me. "If that's the way it has to be, then come on! I'll do the job the geth couldn't."

I quickly shot my pistol before Jeong could. He fell dead the floor with a thud. Ash and Tali quickly aimed their guns at the ExoGeni security soldiers. They dropped their weapons immediately and raised their hands in surrender.

Juliana sighed. "As if we don't have enough problems. Now we're shooting each other in the back."

"I'm sorry," I said as I put my pistol away. "It had to be done."

"I know, I-I'm just sorry it had to end like that."

"It's my fault," Lizbeth said. "I knew what was going on and I didn't do anything."

"Don't you start. You do good work and you know it." Juliana said proudly then she turned to me. "So what now, Commander?"

"My team and I will deal with the Thorian."

"The colonist won't let you go near the Thorian." Lizbeth said. "They're under its control and they would die protecting it."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Juliana thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea. You could safely use a nerve agent to neutralize the colonists."

"Like a gas grenade." Lizbeth snapped her fingers.

"Sorry to be a downer, but releasing clouds of nerve gas doesn't seem like a particular good idea." Ash pointed out.

"It's not like its weapons grade." Juliana shrugged.

Juliana pulled out a vile from her pocket. "The insecticide we use in the gro-labs contains trace amounts of Tetraclopine, a neuromuscular degenerator. If their nervous systems are already weakened, it may act as a paralyzing agent."

"Dodgy, but it might just work." Ash said.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll do what I can."

Juliana handed me the vile. "Excellent. Thank you so much, Commander. Not only for saving the colonist, but saving my daughter."

"You're very welcome. Now stay put until I deal with the Thorian."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

 _"Shepard do you read."_ It was Wrex.

"Go ahead."

_"Get your ass over here, don't think we can take any more free shots at these useless humans."_

Tali, Ash, and I quickly made our way back to the Mako. "Any casualties?"

_"None yet. Had to use some biotics to keep them at bay."_

_"They've gone off their knockers, Shepard." Garrus said. "You need to hurry."_

"It's rockers, Garrus. And we're on our way."

After spending about five minutes dodging geth, running over geth, and occasionally getting hit by geth, we stopped at the entrance to the main garage. "Listen up," as I jumped out. "We are to-"

"Shepard!" Tali cred out as she pointed to movement that was next to the door.

I turned to see a husk like creature rising from a crouched position. It screamed and ran towards us. Ash quickly took it down, causing acid and poison fumes to explode everywhere.

"What the hell was that?"

"It looked like the same creatures we saw at the Cerberus facility while trying to find Admiral Kahoku." Tali said.

"I don't know what that plant does to people, but that-wasn't human." Ash said.

"No hitting the colonist, even if the Thorian makes them fire on us." I said as I started to equip the nerve gas to my grenades. "We'll take them down using the gas grenades."

I handed six grenades to both Tali and Ash. Then I pulled out my pistol and opened the garage door. Screams echoed through the room as there was at least a dozen of the creatures. One by one they got up from their crouching position and started to run after us.

"The colonists are firing at us!" Cried out Tali.

"Keep an eye on your shields, don't let the acid hit you!" I called out. "Ash, get to where the colonists are and throw a grenade! Knock their asses out."

"Aye, Skipper!" Ash said as she made her way up to where the colonists were guarding the elevator.

Tali and I took care of the creatures, shooting one by one.

"Colonists are down," Ash said as the last creature exploded.

"Hurry, we must get to the rest." I called as we ran and jumped over the unconscious colonists and into the elevator.

After a short ride up to the main area, we quickly headed for the stairs that would lead us to Zhu's Hope. I quickly stopped as three more creatures awoke. I didn't give them a chance to run as I shot them... their heads exploding off their bodies.

"Shepard, we got two colonists!" Ash said as she ducked behind some rubble. "And they’re not happy."

"I got this one." Tali said as she threw a grenade, causing the colonists to fall to the ground.

"Good throw." I said as we quickly made our way down the stairs.

"Nice of you to show up." Wrex said as I ran next to him and Kaidan who were shooting the creatures.

"Where's Garrus?" I asked handing Wrex some of my grenades.

"He's on the other side of the colony, near the entrance to the docking area."

"Garrus?" I called over the Comm.

 _"Joining the party I see,"_ Garrus voice echoed.

"We're going to work our way towards you. I got some nerve gas that will disable the colonists."

_"You don't plan on throwing that thing towards me, are you?"_

"Just stay put, and if you by chance have your helmet, put it on."

_"Don't have one, but I will try to stay away from the gas._

After spending almost fifteen minutes carefully shooting the creatures and disabling the colonist, we reached the last two that were shooting at Garrus.

"Garrus, I'm throwing the grenade, be ready."

"Shepard, I don't think this is a-"

I had no choice. I quickly threw the grenade at the colonists and they were knocked out cold. I quickly ran over to Garrus and sighed as he was knocked out as well.

"Nice throw, Shepard." Wrex laughed. "It's probably for the better. The sewage bird needed to rest."

I knelt down to Garrus and ran my hand over his fringe. "He'll be okay, right?"

Kaidan knelt down beside me. "He'll be fine. Although getting him to Normandy is probably a good idea."

"There are colonists outside Normandy. What should we do?" Wrex asked.

I turned to Tali. "You think you and Kaidan can take the rest of the grenades and knock out the rest of the colonists?"

Tali looked at me. "Of course, Shepard. But...can't I come with you?"

I stood up. "I need you here to help restore power while I deal with the Thorian."

I knew she was disappointed. "Alright."

I then turned to Kaidan and gave him the rest of my grenades. "Please be careful."

"You too." He smiled as he ran his hand over my hand. He then turned to Wrex. "Keep her safe."

"Always do." Wrex nodded.

"Alright, then we just need to-"

I heard a sound from behind me and I quickly turned. I saw Fai Dan slowly walking towards us. "I tried to fight it, but it gets in your head. You can't imagine the pain. I was supposed to be a leader. These people trusted me!" He raised a gun at me, causing the rest of my team to raise theirs. "It wants me to stop you. But I... I won’t." Fai Dan struggled and placed his gun to his head. "I....."

I saw an object fly past my head and it exploded near Fai Dan, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground. I turned to Wrex who tossed a grenade into the air and then caught it. "What?"

"You're a big softy." Tali said as she hugged the krogan.

"Yeah, well... it was either that or shoot himself. Think Zhu's Hope has too much bad luck already. Didn't need to add to the fire."

"It was a good throw," I smiled.

"Hey Commander, there is a console here." Ash said as she pushed a few buttons. I turned as I heard a noise coming from the freighter. A part of it lifted into the air, revealing stairs that went down to some sort of cellar.

"Thorian could be down there." Ash said.

"What's a Thorian?" Wrex asked.

"Long story," I turned to Kaidan and Tali. "We'll try to stay in contact. Wrex, Ash...move out."

I looked at Garrus one more time, feeling extremely guilty and then let out a sigh. Ash took point as Wrex and I followed her down the stairs.

After about seven flights of stairs, we ended at the bottom. We walked down a small hallway.

Ash grabbed her rifle. "Okay, we just have to find this thing and put a couple rounds into..." My eyes grew big as I saw a large plant alien hanging from the ceiling. It had to be at least 8 stories high.

"What the hell is that?" Wrex said.

"The Thorian?" Ash asked. "That's a big...plant."

I took a step closer and then quickly took a step back as the plant began to move. It was making odd noises, like it was choking. I lifted a brow as something spawned from its mouth. My eyes widened as it was an asari...and she was...green?

She pointed to us. "Invaders! Your enemy is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig and decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

"You gave something to Saren, didn't you? Something that I need." I said.

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more!"

"I won't let you keep your thralls. Release the colonists. Now!" I ordered.

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short, but have gone on to long! Your blood will feed the ground and the new growth!" The asari cried out as she pulled out a pistol.

I quickly took action and used throw, forcing the asari off the edge of where the Thorian hung.

"We got company!" Wrex called out. "More of those creeper things."

"Take them out, be careful of the acid!" I ordered.

Wrex, Ash, and I defeated the five Thorian creepers that ran towards us. We rounded the corner to head up to the next level when Ash stopped me. "Skipper, there is some sort of growth in here. Check it out."

I walked over to her and noticed a growth on the wall.

"Looks like some sort of node. I bet if you shoot it, it will hurt." Wrex suggested.

I took Wrex's advice and shot the node, causing the Thorian to scream. "Hah, that hurt it. A few more of those and it's in trouble."

"Good call." I said to Wrex.

"What can I say, I'm the brains of this outfit." Wrex laughed.

Ash looked at him. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Come on, let's see if we can find some more of those-"

"COMMANDER!" Ash called out. "Look out, the Asari is-"

I felt a force shove me against the wall, causing me to loose my breath for a moment.

"You will die." the asari called out.

"You threw her off the side, how is she-"

"She's a spawn of the Thorian." Wrex called out as he used his biotics to force the Asari into a wall. Ash took the shot, causing the asari to fall on the flood dead. "I'm sure she will be back."

"More creepers!" Ash called out as I shook my head and stood.

"Take them out!" I ordered as we made our way up another flight of stairs.

"There's another node!" Wrex called out.

As Wrex and Ash were taking care of the creepers, I shot the node. Screams echoed from the Thorian as the node exploded.

"We've got it on the ropes now, Skipper. It has to drop soon." Ash commented.

Soon wasn't exactly soon. After spending a good forty five minutes killing the creepers and the asari spawn, we finally approached the last node. "This is it, take it out....quick!!" I ordered.

Ash and Wrex did as they were told. We fired upon that last node like there was no tomorrow. Within seconds, the node exploded. The Thorian cried out in pain and anger. I watched horrifically as the Thorian lost its grip on the building and plummeted into the depths below. The creepers that were left over fell to the floor.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good job, everyone." I then walked over to the edge and looked down. "I wonder how far it goes."

"Hopefully far enough to kill that thing." Ash said.

"Come on, let's go see if the colonists are okay." I said as we made our way down the stairs.

As we approached the first floor that would lead us back to Zhu's Hope, I noticed a blue asari laying on the floor. She was moaning and her hand was on her head. She looked up at me, her green eyes piercing through mine.

"I...I'm free? You...you saved me." she said as she tried to stand. "I-I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

I helped her up. "Is everything all right? Are you hurt?"

"Skipper, do you think we should trust her? I mean she did just try to kill us."

The asari shook her head. "I'm fine, or I will be in time. That was a clone that was trying to kill you. I had-no-control over it. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said. "What's your name? Can you tell me what happened?"

"My name is Shiala. I serve-I served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I."

"Why did she follow Saren?" I asked.

"Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling and Benezia lost her way." Shiala had a sad tone to her voice.

I lifted a brow. "Are you saying Saren can control minds?"

"Benezia underestimated Saren, as did I. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

"Pft, typical asari meddling. About time it bit you in the ass." Wrex said as he pointed to the asari.

"Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy. How could one fall under Saren's control?"

"Saren has a vessel. An enormous warship unlike anything I've ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of its followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks, but in the end, it is absolute." The asari sighed. "I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed my bitoics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn it's secrets. Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure the alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

"Typical. Saren's pretty quick to betray his own people." Ash said, taking the words almost out of my mouth.

"He was quick to betray the Thorian too. After he had what he wanted, he ordered the geth to destroy all evidence of its existence. Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

"What's a Cipher?" I asked. "Why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence."

"I don't understand. How can I get it?"

Shiala took a step towards me. "The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes. To understand, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Ash said sarcastically.

"Williams, don't mention food," Wrex warned. "I'm still hungry."

"I know this seems confusing." Shiala said. "When I melded with the Thorian, our identities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught; it simply exists."

"Shiala, I need that knowledge to stop Saren!" I said.

"There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren."

"Vulcan mind meld." Ash said.

"A mind what?" Wrex asked confused.

I turned to Ash. "But instead of Spock, I get Shiala."

"What is a Spock?" Wrex asked.

I would have to remember to sit Wrex and Garrus down to watch Star Wars and Star Trek one of these days.

"I don't know if I like this idea, Skipper."

"It's the only way." Shiala said.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do it."

Shiala took a step closer to me. "Try to relax, Commander. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that binds us, one to another." She grabbed my hand. "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected. Every living being united in a simple, glorious, existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander." She closed her eyes and opened them...her eyes now pure black instead of green. "EMBRACE ETERNITY!"

Images flashed in my mind. The same images that I saw on Eden Prime grazed my mind. More images of electronics devices, exploding suns, and an alien life flashed. I heard a scream coming from the alien...and then nothing. I opened my eyes and Shiala took a step back.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as I did for Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

I placed my hand on my head, I felt a headache coming on. Ash put her hand on my shoulder. "You all right? What did she do? Want me to kick her ass?"

"No, I'm fine." I winced. "But the images it still...doesn't make sense."

"You have been given a great gift. The experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information."

"You look a little queasy, Skipper. We should get you back to the ship so Chakwas can take a look at you."

"I'll be fine." I said.

Shiala frowned. "I'm sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher."

"I know, Shiala." I said as I raised a hand. "Thank you. If you don't mind I have a few questions to ask you."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Do you know what the Conduit is or where it is?"

Shiala shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. All I know is that Saren believes the Conduit was the key to the Prothean extinction."

"That can't be good, whatever it is." Ash pointed out.

"I only pray you find it before Saren does." Shiala said with a sigh.

"Can you tell me anything about Saren that I probably won't know?"

Shiala thought for a moment. "Probably not. There is little I know of him. He is powerful, charismatic, and very dangerous. I don't know what his goals are, or where you can find him. He is leading the galaxy into an age of darkness and suffering. You must stop him."

"I will." Then I thought for a moment. "Do you know anything about the human organization of Cerberus. Do you know what they would want with Thorian creepers?"

"I have heard of this Cerberus, but I know nothing of them. I am sorry."

I shrugged. "Was worth a shot. Now that you're free of the Thorian, what are you planning on doing next?"

"I cannot go back to Benezia. I'm afraid that if I do, that I will be intertwined in Saren's work once more. If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends."

I smiled. "The colonists will need all the help they can get. They'll be happy to have you on their side. But... Shiala... I have some... bad news. Benezia died on Noveria. I had to...kill her."

There was a moment of silence. "I see, I'm sure there was little you could do to save her."

"Actually, she was saved. Her daughter was there, and she died with her own mind intact."

Shiala closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Then Benezia is at peace and in the embrace of the goddess."


	22. Family Heirlooms and Probing Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard helps finding the Data Module on Eletania, helps Wrex to find his armor, and deals with speculation that Helena Blake is working for Cerberus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is taking their time to ready the story about My Shepard. I hope you are enjoying it :)
> 
> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language

"Commander," Juliana Baynham shouted as I appeared from the cellar. "You did it! With the Thorian gone, we can start rebuilding for ourselves again." She then turned and looked at the asari. "Who's this?"

"I'm Shiala, and if you wish it, I would like to stay here and help rebuild Zhu's Hope."

Juliana nodded. "You're more than welcome to stay. We're free of ExoGeni's threats. We're back to being just a little nowhere colony."

"Thank you so much, Commander." Lizbeth smiled as she walked over to me. "For everything."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "How are the colonists doing?"

"Some are still weak; they are in the medical bay. As for the rest, they're slowly getting their thoughts back. You're more than welcome to go visit them... if you want. I'm sure they would want to thank you." Lizbeth smiled.

"I think I will do that. Wrex, would you take Shiala to the med bay? I will meet you there in a little bit."

Wrex nodded and headed for the freighter with Shiala as I started to make my rounds. I was happy Zhu's Hope was going to get back on their feet. With all the crap ExoGeni, the geth, Saren, and the Thorian threw at them, they needed a break.

I walked up to the first group of colonists and shook each of their hands. I introduced myself and they quickly gave their names. Natasha Yielden, Oliver Doyle, and James Nelson.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"A little bit of a headache, but I am fine. I just hope ExoGeni learned their lesson." Oliver said.

Natasha shook her head. "Probably not, but it doesn't matter. We'll start over, what else can we do?"

"At least we will finally get the support we deserve. Thank you, Commander, for saving my life and Zhu's Hope." James said.

"You're very welcome." I smiled. "Take care of yourselves."

I then recognized Gavin Hossle. He was standing next to a console doing some sort of work. "Mr. Hossle, I didn't get the chance to talk to you when I brought back Lizbeth. I managed to find the data and transfer it to your OSD." I handed him the device.

"That's very good news, indeed." He smiled. "Thank you! That data will be very valuable once I get out of here. I know it's not much, but here," he transferred some credits to my OT. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." I nodded.

I made my way around to the south side of the freighter. I entered and headed to the first part of the medical bay. Shiala was right there, along with Ian and a few others that were lying down.

"Commander," Ian smiled. "I-I feel so much better. I'm sorry if I acted like a complete idiot when we first met. I wasn't... myself."

Heh, no kidding.

"It's alright, Ian." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Commander, I'm Calantha Blake, and this is my husband, Hollis. I-I don't know what to say but...thank you. Thank you for everything that you did here. For risking your life to save ours. We are forever in your debt."

"Yes," Hollis nodded as he grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for giving back my mind."

"I'm glad you are all feeling better." Then I walked over to Shiala who was lying on a biobed talking to Wrex.

"She's a tough one, I give her that." Wrex said as he walked to me. "She'll be good for this dump. I'm heading back to Normandy, see you there."

As Wrex headed out of the room, I went over to where Shiala was laying down and sat down on a chair that was next to the cot. "How are you feeling?"

"I will be fine, just need to rest for a bit. The transfer was a little bit overwhelming."

"I know the feeling," I said. "I don't mean to pry, but I want to know more about you."

"There is nothing remarkable about me. I was merely one of Matriarch Benezia's disciples. For nearly two centuries, I followed her, learning at her feet."

"Two hundred years?"

"Yes, she was a remarkable teacher. When Benezia revealed her plan to join Saren, she gave her disciples a choice. Only those who were willing had to follow her. Many felt her plan was too dangerous. But I believed in her. I thought she could turn Saren away from his insanity. Instead, we joined him in it." Shiala looked at her hands. "I will miss her greatly."

"When you get a chance and get back on your feet, you might want to contact Liara, Benezia's daughter. She would love to hear about her mother in one of her disciple's eyes."

She smiled. "I know Dr. T'soni. I might do that."

I stood. "Farewell, Shiala. Take care of this colony."

"Farewell, Commander. I wish you well in your hunt."

As I made my way to the second section of the med bay, I ran into Davin Reynolds, who was carrying a tray of food.

"Commander, thank you again for stopping that hideous alien. Hopefully now we can get back into the tunnels and look for food."

"Actually," I said as I lifted a finger. "My team and I killed the alpha varren while we were in the tunnels before. The rest of the varren are yours."

"Really? Wow... thank you, Commander. That will help a lot for sure. I'll organize a hunt as soon as possible."

I nodded as he made his way into the med bay, most likely bringing some food for Shiala. I made my way into the second section of the med bay. A few of the colonists were sleeping, but I noticed Fai Dan lying on a cot. I walked up to him.

"Fai Dan," I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a grenade." He joked. "I...I would be dead if not for you, Commander. Thank you."

"You are and will always be a great leader, Fai Dan." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "An asari is here to help you rebuild, listen to her. Her words are wise and she can help you with the choices that are best suit for Zhu's Hope."

"I will. Thank you... for everything."

I smiled as his eyes closed. I carefully let go of his hand and took a step back; allowing the leader that so desperately fought for his colony to rest.

As I walked out the door, I heard someone call my name. I turned to see a woman lying on a cot. I walked over to her and squatted so that I was face to face. She looked pale, but she was smiling. "Commander, my name is-Hana. I... just wanted to say...thank...you. It's great to...to be free again."

She offered her hand, and I gently took it, squeezing it. "You're welcome, Hana."

As I got up, I noticed a man smiling at me. As I walked up to him, he lifted his hand, wanting me to grab it. So I did. "Commander, you really are an angel. Feros will be back in shape in no time. We'll make sure of it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said. "I notice you are one of the men that was defending the elevator. Sorry that my Chief had to-"

"No, no... it’s okay. It was better than the alternative. You could have easily made the choice to kill us all."

"I didn't realize how hungry I am." a woman said and I turned to her. She was lying just on the inside of the door way, right across from Hana.

"Lisa, you're always hungry." The man joked.

"Sounds like my krogan." I laughed. "You all should take it easy and get some rest."

"Thank...you again, Com...commander." Hana smiled as I walked out the door and out of the freighter.

"Commander," Ledra called out. "I never thought I would be so thrilled to see a soldier." then he bowed his head gently. "Forgive my previous inaction, but under the Thorian's influence, every thought was examined and filtered."

I smiled. "No need to apologize, Ledra. The Thorian had a lot of people under its influence."

"Yes, but still, quite embarrassing."

"What will you do now that the fighting is over?" I asked.

"I may stay, try to recover my losses. I can have new supplies delivered within weeks." He shrugged. "Who knows, perhaps the colony will survive after all."

"Of course they will, just don't give up on them."

"I never will, Commander."

"Goodbye, Ledra."

He shook my hand. "I wish you well in your future efforts."

As I was about to head over to talk to Arcilia, I heard Tali's voice behind me. "You...you can have mine." She seemed sad.

I walked over to Tali and a woman standing next to the generator. "Tali, you okay?"

"Yeah, there is no power coming from this generator and I offered May O'Connell here my power cells that I found in the tunnels."

"With these, I can get this place up and running again." May smiled as she looked at Tali. "Thank you for your kind gift, Tali'Zorah. And thank you, Commander. With that damn thing out of my head, I can think without pain."

"You're welcome, Miss O'Connell."

"Commander, if it is alright with you. I would like to stay here for a few minutes and help May install the cells. I have never seen such a design like this before. Odd technology."

"Of course, have fun. I will come grab you when I head back to Normandy."

Tali nodded as she squatted down next to a console with May right behind her. I couldn't help but smile as Tali was talking to May about the Flotilla and how many different cells had to power the entire fleet. It was nice to see the quarian make new friends.

As I walked over to where Arcilia was, I couldn't help but notice a man standing next to a large like stone structure. He ran his hand over it and the let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh Commander," He said tears in his eyes. "I'll be okay, I think."

I looked carefully at the structure, noticing names that were embedded into it.

_  
Calantha Blake  
David al Talaqani  
Fai Dan  
Greta Reynolds  
Hana Murakami  
Hollis Blake  
Steven Romanoff  
Michael Harris  
Ian Newstead  
Harold Thomas  
James Nelson  
Jennifer Kain  
Jose Chavez  
Lisa Townshead  
Raymond Reghettii  
Macha Doyle  
May O’Connell  
Natasha Yieldman  
Oliver Doyle  
_

"These are the names of the Zhu's Hope colonists?"

"Yes, the names of those that first landed on Zhu's Hope to colonize it. Others went off to colonize other parts of Feros. Juliana and Lizbeth went with a few others to a different settlement. That was before ExoGeni took control and shit happened." The man ran his hand over Jennifer's name. "Jenny." he whispered.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"A wonderful person who's smile was so bright that it would put the sun to shame."

"You loved her."

He nodded. "We were supposed to get married here at Zhu's Hope. Then, after the next shipment, Ledra was going to take us to the Citadel for our honeymoon." The man looked at me. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Harold Thomas."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, take all the time you need." I took a step back, the man continuing to stare at the memorial as I walked over to Arcilia who was talking to a bunch of colonists.

"I just hope ExoGeni learned from this." a man said.

"Of course they didn't! They're going to find another thing they can create and study."

"It doesn't matter now," Arcilia said. "The Thorian is gone and we can get back to prospering this colony."

"If you say so." the man shrugged.

"Michael, are you seriously going to leave Zhu's Hope after everything we fought for?" It was Kaidan and he seemed upset.

"Hell yes I am leaving. Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to stay here? The geth didn't just magically disappear when the Thorian died. They're still out there!"

"Of course they're still out there, you moron!" This time it was Ashley that was butting in. "But if you abandon Zhu's Hope you abandon everything this colony stands for and everyone who died defending it. You call yourself a soldier? I watched my team get massacred by the geth back on Eden Prime. If you can't handle watching people die, then you're not fit to wear that damn uniform!"

"Easy Chief," I warned, but was ignored.

"And you," Ash pointed to Arcilia. "You call yourself a soldier but all I heard from you is bitching and complaining. You haven't once said thank you to Shepard for saving the tower, getting communications back online, anything!"

"Chief..."

"You're no better than ExoGeni themselves!"

"Alright," I said as I pushed Ash away from the crowd. "I think it's time to go back to Normandy and take a cold shower."

"But Skipper, I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are. Go."

Ash looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, fine... I'm leaving. Bunch of pathetic cowards." Ash mumbled.

I turned and looked over to Arcilia. "Are you planning on leaving?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I fought so hard, but any thought of my own caused so much pain. I-" She sighed. "I won't leave Fai Dan. I will stay here and help Zhu's Hope."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that, Arcilia."

After spending another three hours on Zhu's Hope, I finally grabbed Tali who was talking to May about quarian art, and we headed back to the Normandy. I wasn't even onboard for five minutes when Joker called out over the com channel.

_"Shepard, sorry to say this but the council is waiting for a briefing about Feros. Want me to patch them through?"_

I lowered my head as I removed my last bit of armor. "I'll be right up, Joker." I said as I shut the door to my locker. I really wanted to check in on Garrus and Liara, but I guess they will have to wait.

Luckily the Co-pilot seat was empty and I plopped myself in it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then turned and nodded to Joker.

"Opening channel." He said.

"Commander, ExoGeni should have told us about the Thorian. It would have made your job much easier." The Asari Councilor voiced.

Yah think!?

"You might have been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it." The salarian councilor said.

I blinked, stunned at the suggestion. "Are you insane, Councilor? The Thorian liked to enslave minds. Anyone who studied it would've ended up as one of its thralls." Were all salarians so curious and wanted to experiment on things?

"Perhaps it was for the best then," The asari smiled. "At least the colony was saved."

The turian councilor snorted. "Of course it was saved! Shepard would go at any lengths to help a human colony."

My last nerve exploded. I was so tired and exhausted and I didn't need this kind of shit coming from the council.

"I would have saved Zhu's Hope if it was an asari, salarian, human, turian, hanar, or whatever the hell the species is. I never EVER jeopardized the mission!"

"Commander-

"I am so tired of you all judging me for my actions. I am trying my best to find Saren. Did you forget Councilor that it was a TURIAN who betrayed your precious council?"

"I'm warning you, Shepard. You're about to cross a line." The turian said.

"Too late, I already crossed it. Goodbye, Councilor!"

Joker looked at me. "Oh! Lost the connection, Ma'am. So-rry." he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back as I placed my hand on Joker's armrest. "Apology accepted. And if by some odd chance that this happens again, don't feel bad. This stuff happens." I stood up from my chair. "I'm going to check in on Garrus and Liara."

"Hey, Commander." Joker turned to me. "Lexi and I are having a special dinner tonight. Was wondering if you would like to join us."

I shook my head. "No thank you, I think I'm going to dine with Kaidan tonight. Haven't spent much time with him lately. Think he is feeling a little rejected."

Joker smiled. "Have fun."

"You too."

 

I made my way down to the med bay and smiled as I saw Garrus talking to Wrex.

"At least I don't talk about petting bunnies in my sleep." Garrus said.

All Wrex could do was laugh and then look up at me. "Speaking of deadly comrades, here comes one now."

"Oh funny." I said as I looked at Garrus. "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good actually. Doc won't let me leave until she runs a full diagnostic. But honestly, Palaven is swarming with radiation... I can handle it."

I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for knocking you out."

"No harm done," Garrus shrugged. "Although, I might have to hold this against you for a while."

I sighed. "Of course you will." Then I turned to Liara. My eyes widened as I saw her looking at me with a smile. "Liara," I walked to her quickly. "You're awake."

"Yes, I have been awake for some time."

"How are you feeling?"

"Doctor Chakwas said I am going to be fine. Although, I hear that I missed a party. If it's alright with Doctor Chakwas, I would like to be at the briefing."

I turned to look at Chakwas and all she did was nod. "Alright, Liara. You're more than welcome to join us. The briefing is in an hour."

I walked over to the Doctor. "How are they both, really?"

"Liara will be fine in a week or so. Her biotics are stabilizing her, it's remarkable, really. Asari have such odd nervous systems. Although, I don't recommend her going on off world missions quite yet. However, she is safe walking around Normandy. As for Garrus, he is perfectly fine. I'm just keeping him here to do another test before I release him."

"Did we have any causalities with the geth?"

"No, a flesh wound here and there, but no harm done."

I smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." Then I turned to Wrex. "Com room in one hour, Wrex."

"I'll be there."

As I walked out of the med bay, I couldn't help but notice Kaidan sitting down at his console. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap, purposely getting in his line of sight. "Hi."

"Well hi," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "How are Garrus and Liara?"

"They will be fine, although Liara is on 'Normandy' rest for another week. She is recovering a lot faster than Chakwas thought."

"Most likely her asari biotics."

I ran my hand on his forearm. "I want to have dinner with you, just the two of us. Tonight. My quarters."

Kaidan flashed a smile. "It's a date. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just that sexy butt of yours." I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the lips before getting up. "Briefing on Feros in an hour."

He just nodded with a smile.

I made my way into my cabin and sat down on my bed with a sigh. I had a horrible headache, most likely from the Cipher. Just as I was about to kick off my boots, Joker's voice echoed.

_"Commander, incoming message from Admiral Hackett."_

"Patch it through to my console here in my cabin, Joker." In a few seconds I was at my desk hitting the button on my terminal. "Admiral."

 _"Commander, I'm sorry to disturb you. I am pretty sure you're getting tired of me right now."_ he chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile. "No Sir; not tired at all. What can I do for you?"

_"One of our surveillance drones was gathering Intel on geth activities in the Attican Beta Cluster, Hercules system. It was spotted and shot down. I know you are heading back from Feros, and I need you to go groundside and recover that drone's data module before the geth find it."_

"Do you know what planet, Sir?"

_"Eletania."_

"I will get right on it."

_"Thank you, Commander. Hackett out."_

"Joker, what's our ETA to the Hercules system?"

_"Just over an hour, Commander."_

I thought for a moment. "Tell the crew the briefing has changed time. Com room in 20 minutes."

_"Aye, aye!"_

Twenty minutes later my crew of misfits were sitting in their chairs in the com room. I handed them their pads and I sat down. "I just wanted to let you all know that you did a great job today. I-" I winced; my headache was getting worse and worse. "From the intel that I-"

"Commander?" It was Liara. "You look... pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I nodded. "Just a headache."

"It must be the effects from the Cipher." Ashley said and then looked at Liara. "She didn't look too good after that asari dissected her brain."

"It did shake me a little bit," I admitted. "But I am fine."

"I might be able to help you. I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours, maybe we can make some sense of it. It might also help with your headaches."

"Don't think that's a good idea, Bluebird." Wrex said.

"I agree," I nodded. "You're still healing."

"I was only shot, Commander. My mind is perfectly clear and focused."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright," I stood. "Just please be careful."

Liara stood and grabbed my hand. She smiled at me, her blue eyes looking into mine. "Relax, Commander." She closed her eyes for a second, and then her eyes went black. "Embrace eternity!"

Images flashed in my mind, the same as before. Vivid pictures of aliens, machines, buildings on fire, and death. I opened my eyes to see Liara a few feet away from me. Kaidan quickly got up and helped me into my chair as Tali helped Liara into hers.

"That-that was incredible!" Liara said as she looked at me from across the room. "All this time, all my research. Yet I never dreamed..." Liara bit her lip. "I'm sorry, the images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so...intense. You-you are remarkably strong-willed, Commander. What you've been through, what you've seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"Did you see anything that could help us?" Kaidan asked, still holding onto my hand. I really felt like I was going to throw up.

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the commander’s mind is incomplete."

"Of course it is." Ash sighed.

"You must have seen something." Garrus chirped in.

She turned to him. "I was able to interpret the data relayed through the Commander's vision. What was there, at least. But something was missing. Saren must have the missing information. Maybe he found another beacon. If we can find the missing data from your vision we can find out what Saren knows." Liara placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay, Liara?" Tali asked.

"Yes, the joining was just a little exhausting."

"Thank you, Liara. Now go lay down." I ordered. "You can't come on the mission anyways, and I want you to get some rest."

"Thank you, Commander." Liara smiled.

As Liara made her way out of the com room, the crew turned and looked at me. "What?"

"You don't look very well, Shepard." Wrex said. "You should go lay down too."

"I'm fine." I argued as I looked at my pad. "You all read the mission report. I want two volunteers to come down to the planet and help me recover the module."

Kaidan looked at me. "I'm going with you this time, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I nodded. "Alright that’s one."

"I'll go." Garrus said. "After being shot and poisoned, I need some fresh air."

I couldn't help but smile. Garrus Vakarian was that type of person that if he had one of his arms blown off, he still would want to fight. "Alright then, report to the Mako in 15 minutes, dismissed."

"Skipper," Ash said as the crew slowly made their way out of the com room. "I can lead a team down there to retrieve the module. You don't have to go."

I smiled at Ash. "I know, but something is odd about this mission. I have a feeling that I need to be down there. I can't...explain it."

"Intuition?" Ash asked with a brow.

"Perhaps." I shrugged.

 

_Eletania  
Orbital Distance: 12.6 AU  
Orbital Period: 34.4 Earth Years  
Radius: 8864 km  
Day Length: 35.6 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 2.1 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 13 C  
Surface Gravity: 12 G _

Eletania reminded me of paradise. With it only having a level 1 toxic hazard, I had no doubt that in a few years’ time, this planet would be colonized. Most of Eletania was carpeted in beautiful green moss, algae, lichen, and grass. You could see the rings of Eletania vividly, reminding me of the first time I saw Saturn. I was 16 and Anderson had brought me to Saturn Station for a tour. I had to admit, with all the planets in the Sol system, Saturn was my favorite. 

"Shepard, I am getting very odd readings due west of us." Kaidan said, interrupting my thoughts. "Like off the damn charts."

"Any geth readings?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment."

"Alright, let's go take a quick look where the readings are coming from before we go get the module."

A quick look took almost fifteen minutes. Eletania was beautiful, but damn did it have jaggy hills and mountains. As we approached the last hill, I saw a large like platform with what appeared to have a sphere hovering over top of it.

"Strange." I said as I drove the Mako to the platform and got out. "It looks Prothean."

"A ruin perhaps?" Garrus asked.

I carefully began to examine it. The sphere looked silver, and a weird hum was coming from it.

"I don't like this, Shepard." Kaidan said.

"Look, there is some sort of slot on the underside of the sphere." I said.

"Shepard," Garrus said as he pointed to my chest. "You're glowing."

I looked down and noticed that the top part of my breast plate was glowing. Then it dawned on me that I had the trinket that Shi'ala gave me on my tags.

"Help me," I asked Kaidan as I carefully began to unbuckle my chest guard.

"I still don't like this." Kaidan protested

It only took me a few seconds to grab my tags and yank them out from my bodysuit. I winced as the trinket glowed a vivid gold.

"I agree with Alenko." Garrus said. "This probably isn't a good idea."

"Who knows what information could be stored in there. And with me having the Cypher now, it could help us understand what happened to the Protheans." I looked at both of them. "I'll be fine, just stand back... not sure what's going to happen."

"See, saying that probably means you shouldn't be doing it, Shepard."

I ignored Garrus and placed the trinket into the slot. All of a sudden a bright flash of white light momentarily blinded me, making me disoriented.

_Slowly my senses return as I awake from a deep sleep. I am alone in the forest, though I am not far from the caves I share with the others of my tribe. There is a pain and a small lump in the back of my skull, as if a chip of flint has been forced under the surface of the skin._

_Leaning on my bone-tipped spear for support, I raise to my feet. A sound draws my attention upwards, where a strange creature hovers high above me. It is unlike the birds I hunt by the lake's edge. It has no head and no wings, yet somehow it flies. It is a beast of shining silver; hanging motionless in the sky like a cloud. I sense it is watching me, studying me. Raising a hairy fist, I shake my spear at it in anger and the creature rises up quickly until it disappears from view. With a satisfied grunt, I make my way back to my cave and to the rest of my tribe._

_I fall into familiar patterns of life, the hunt for food, the struggle to claim and keep a mate, the battles against other tribes that would claim our territory. Days roll into nights and back into days. Each time I rise from sleep there is the sensation that I am not alone; that some 'other' is with me sharing all that I see, hear, and feel. At these times my hand goes to the strange lump at the back of my skull and I remember the silver creature in the sky._

_The air grows colder, winter falls. I must range farther for food, clutching the furs tight against me to ward off the chill. It is on one of these long hunts that the strange bird returns. I hear it before I see it, its call a deafening roar as it descends from above, swooping down on me. A single great eyes opens on the underbelly, a glowing red orb. I try to run, but a finger of red light extends from the eye and engulfs me, and all goes black again._

"Shepard... Shepard...."

I hear the voice of Kaidan and I open my eyes to find myself on my back. I was back on Eletania with Garrus and Kaidan.

"What... happened?" I asked, looking at the Prothean artifact that was looming above me.

"There was a flash of light and you just sort of toppled over." Garrus said. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"You alright?" Kaidan asked as he carefully helped me up.

I didn't answer right away, wondering at the implications of what I just seen. The memories of a Cro-Magnon hunter, captured and implanted with a Prothean data recorder. How long did they study the primitive humans, observing them and analyzing the results at their base on Mars? What did they learn from us? I placed my hand on the back of my neck, but I felt nothing.

I removed the trinket from the slot and placed it back with my tags. "I'm fine, just a small headache." I sighed as I buckled my chest plate back into place. Then I slowly made my way back to the Mako. "Let's go get that module."

Garrus and Kaidan nodded as I looked at the Sphere one more time before jumping in the Mako after my team.

 

After spending another fifteen minutes getting over the rocky terrain we were now in a flat grassy field of the planet.

"The module is a few clicks away, due North East." Kaidan said.

"Let's keep our eyes open for geth." I ordered.

When we got to the crash site, I noticed odd monkey like creatures lying dead around the probe. Garrus jumped out of the Mako first and began to look around.

"This is the surveillance drone, but where's the data module?"

"Look at these tracks here," Kaidan said as he knelt down to the ground. "Looks like one of these creatures might have run off with it."

"You got to be kidding me." I sighed. "Shore Party to Normandy." I said with a hint of annoyance.

_"Joker here, Commander."_

"Joker, have Normandy's VI scan the planet for animal colonies. We believe one of the natives here stolen the data module."

_"The natives? Do I even want to know?"_

"No."

_"Scanning... looks like there is roughly two dozen in the immediate area."_

"Oh, this will be fun." Garrus said sarcastically.

"Joker, have Pressly send at least three squads down here so they can help with the search. I don't want to be down here forever."

_"Aye, Commander."_

As I had ordered, three squads of four were brought down to search for the module. After spending nearly three hours searching for the damn thing, we came across what appeared to be a mining facility.

"I'm just going to park the Mako here and-"

Just then I heard a 'THAWOMP!'.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I stopped the Mako.

We all three jumped out and I gasped as a monkey was lying dead on the ground.

"You ran over a monkey, Shepard." Kaidan said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Garrus picked up the dead monkey and looked at me. "I guess the little beast had it coming."

"Shut up, the both of you!" I cried out as I grabbed the dead animal from Garrus. "I'm so sorry little guy."

"Err, Shepard are you....okay?" Garrus asked. "It's just a rodent."

"That Prothean orb really did a number on you. We should get you back to Normandy." Kaidan said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure one of the other teams will find the module."

"No, no..." I sighed. "I will be fine. I just don't need comments coming from the peanut gallery about my driving or killing innocent animals!"

"The peanut gallery? See I have no idea what you mean by that, Shepard." Garrus admitted.

"It basically means that we need to shut the hell up." Kaidan pointed out.

"Oh," Garrus said as he looked at me. "Consider myself shutting up."

I knew Garrus was trying to lighten the mood, but today has been hell. My head hurt, my body hurt, everything hurt. 

After spending fifteen minutes checking the animal colony and forcing the peanut gallery to dig a grave for the monkey; Kaidan turned and looked at me. "We probably should go in the mining facility, Shepard. The module might be in there."

"Right, we looked everywhere else, why not there too." I was exhausted. "Garrus, take lead."

Garrus nodded as we made our way into the facility. We spent almost a half hour scanning about 100 monkeys before finally one of the little bastards dropped the module.

"Finally!" Garrus said with a sigh.

"It's a miracle the data module is still intact." Kaidan said as he picked it up. "Joker can transmit this info to Alliance Command for Hackett."

I opened up a hailing frequency. "Shepard to all squads, we found the module. Meet at the rendezvous point, and Joker will pick us up."

After sending the message; Kaidan, Garrus and I made our way out of the back room and headed for the entrance.

"Commander, I am picking up movement on sensors." Kaidan said.

Just then a bullet grazed my shields and I quickly took cover. "It's the geth!" I shouted.

"They got us pinned down, Shepard." Kaidan called out. "There is no way we're getting out without help."

"Spirits, I'm reading at least thirty geth, and more are pouring in." Garrus reported.

Oh this day is getting better and better.

"Shepard to all squads, we got geth inbound at the mining facility. We're pinned down and need backup!"

 _"On our way, Skipper."_ Ashley said.

 _"Krogan to the rescue."_ Wrex laughed.

After spending a brutal ten minutes fighting for our lives, the Calvary finally showed up.

"About damn time!" Garrus yelled. "What took you so long, Bridge Troll? Were you out smelling the flowers?"

Wrex laughed as he shot a geth in the head. Fifteen minutes later, the last geth fell to the ground.

"I didn't think we were going to make it." Kaidan said as he came out from cover.

"Shepard, you look worse for wear." Wrex said as I came out from my hiding spot.

"It's been a long day." I sighed.

"She ran over a monkey." Garrus pointed out.

Wrex laughed. "Wished I was there to see it."

All of a sudden, my comrades began to spin. They became a blur, and their voices sounded sluggish... then, everything went black.

 

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed onboard Normandy.

"You're awake." Kaidan's voice echoed. "How are you feeling?"

I blinked. "I feel...fine. I-what happened?"

"You blacked out. Chakwas said it is exhaustion. I had mentioned the Prothean artifact to her. Her best guess, the artifact drained you and with the long day on Feros, your body just couldn't take it anymore."

"Why am I not in the med bay? Not that I am complaining."

"Chakwas said you could rest in your quarters."

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours." Kaidan ran his hand over my cheek. "We're still in orbit of Eletania. The rest of the teams stayed on the planet to check for artifacts, materials, and to make sure the geth were gone. They should be done within the hour, I believe."

I sat up from my bed and easily scooted over to sit on his lap. I hugged him tightly, loving the feel of his arms around me. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I would never leave you." Kaidan smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm here for you."

 

After giving the order for Normandy to head to the Gemini Sigma, I spent the remaining of the night in my quarters resting with Kaidan's company. I had to admit that my date with Kaidan tonight didn't go according to plan, but none-the-less, it was still nice to have him around. As we finished our last bite of dinner, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come." I said.

"Shepard," Wrex said. "How are you feeling?"

"Wrex," I smiled. "I'm doing well, actually. Thank you."

Wrex looked at Kaidan for a moment and then back at me. "I got a favor to ask. You remember Grayve, right? My Urdnot brother?"

"Of course."

"Well, he sent me information about finding my family's armor and Tonn Actus. I think I found them. Since it's on our way to the Citadel, I was wondering if we could make a pit stop there and get it back."

Wrex handed me the information pad. I looked over it and then looked back at him. "When we are done dealing with this other pirate for Ms. Blake, we will set a course to Tuntau."

"Thank you, Commander." Wrex said as he headed to the door.

"Wrex," He turned to me. "Since this is your mission, your leader. You can bring whoever you want."

Wrex nodded his thanks and then retreated from my room. Kaidan looked at me with an odd look. "Wrex in charge? Do you think that's a good idea?"

I scooted off his lap and back onto my bed. "It doesn't matter if it is a good idea or not, Kaidan. The point is that I want him to trust me. Letting him be in charge to take revenge for his family is the perfect way to earn that trust."

"Doesn't he trust you already?" Kaidan asked.

"Probably, but if you were in his shoes, wouldn’t you want to be the one to lead the team?"

Kaidan thought for a moment. "Yeah, probably."

"Now, enough about Wrex. Let's talk about you, me, and being naked in this bed." I removed my shirt.

"Dr. Chakwas said you should res-" I threw my bra at him, and then smiled as I showed him that resting was the last thing on my mind.

Kaidan smirked as he removed his shirt and then carefully crawled on top of me. "Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"

I ran my hands through his hair and then forced his lips to mine, answering his question.

 

I took a sip of my coffee and smiled as I stepped onto the CIC. I raised a brow as I entered the cockpit. It wasn't Joker in the pilot chair this morning, it was Mr. Laflamme.

"Orden, I didn't expect to see you. I thought you had the Beta shift?"

"I switched some hours with Joker." He said as he turned to me. "He said he wanted to spend some extra time with Lexi. I guess they had a 'wild' night. I wonder if he broke anything."

I sat down in the co-pilot chair and smiled. "Honestly I don't want to know. But those two deserve some R&R together. Hopefully when we get to the Citadel, we can afford a few days of shore leave before heading to Virmire." I took a sip.

"Commander, I want to take this opportunity to thank you. I never served on a ship that was so.... free willed. It's nice to just talk about life without being feared of being court martialed. Jeff's been an amazing friend, like a brother. It's nice to talk to him about...well... stuff."

I smiled. "That's what Normandy is all about. Feeling comfortable around the people who you serve with. We're a family."

"I couldn't agree more."

"So, what's our position?" I asked.

"We have arrived in the Han system and orbiting the fuel depot."

"Excellent," I smiled. "As soon as we are cleared, set a course for Mavigon."

"Aye, Commander. The ETA is 30 minutes."

I stood up from the chair and patted Laflamme on the back. "You're doing a wonderful job, Lieutenant. Keep up the excellent work."

"Thank you, Commander. You too."

 

30 minutes later I was sitting in the Mako with Ash and Kaidan. Ash looked like she was half dead. "You okay, Chief?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah...yeah." she yawned. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well is all."

"Well nothing like a level 1 cold hazard planet to wake you up." Kaidan said with a little chirp in his voice.

"You must have slept well, LT."

"You have no idea." Kaidan smirked, which made me turn to him quickly. It was a good thing my helmet was on, because I could feel my face blushing.

 _"Commander, got a drop point for you in 1 minute, 10 seconds."_ came Laflamme's voice.

"Good job, Lieutenant. We're on standby."

The Normandy's bay doors opened. After getting the word from Orden, I drove the Mako off the ramp and we plundered down onto Mavigon's frozen surface.

_Mavigon:  
Orbital Period: 42.3 Earth Years  
Radius: 4096 km  
Day Length: 52.0 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.82 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: -124 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.8 G _

After spending a few minutes checking over systems, we headed for the coordinates that Helena Blake had provided.

"Damn, it's like a blizzard out there." Kaidan said.

"I can barely see anything; keep a close eye on those sensors, LT." I ordered.

The Mako began to shake violently, the wind making it harder for me to steer. The ride to the compound was long and hard, but we finally arrived forty five minutes later.

"Commander, we got three alliance heavy turrets on sensors." Kaidan said as I made the final push up the large rocky mountain.

"I'm on them." Ash called out. "Just give me the specs."

After driving around the compound a few times, Ash finally blew the last turret into dust.

"Damn that was more difficult than it should have been." Ash cursed.

After parking the Mako at the front entrance to the facility I turned and looked at them. "Okay, so according to Wrex’s clan member, the pirate leader's last name is Clayton. Let's try not to make this a blood bath. I would like to get more Intel on Helena from this guy."

We all took a deep breath and made our way into the facility. Two guards were guarding the door and I quickly took one out, and raised my gun on the other. "You're going to listen to me very carefully. I'm here to talk to Clayton. If you don't make a big deal out of this, I will let you live. Do you understand?" The pirate nodded. "Now, tell him to meet you in here."

It took the pirate a few seconds to catch his breath. "Hey Boss, you got a minute? There is something here that you probably should see."

_"On my way."_

I looked at the pirate and then nodded to a crate. "Go sit your ass down."

The pirate did as he was told and then we waited for Clayton to enter the room. As expected he didn't come alone. He entered with two pirates by his side. "What is it Jefferson? I-" He stopped as he saw me with my gun raised. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello Mr. Clayton." I smiled. "I'm here on behalf of Helena Blake. She wanted me to kill you, but I don't think that is necessary, do you?"

I placed my gun away, nodding to Ash and Kaidan to do the same. Clayton looked at me for a moment and then nodded to his men, telling them to lower their weapons as well.

"Who are you and what the hell does that bitch want?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, and I'm a Spectre. I was asked to kill you and your business partner by Helena Blake. She said you were dealing with slavery, red sand, selling illegal mods to batarians, and... should I go on?"

Clayton cursed. "So you were the one that killed Jonas?"

"Not exactly, a krogan merc pulled the trigger. But I want to know more about this Helena Blake. Why does she want both of you men dead?"

"That bitch is more conniving then a volus diplomat." Clayton rubbed his hands. "Look, Ms. Shepard. Helena Blake is nothing more than a dirty pirate just like Jonas and I, but worse. She does trades with Cerberus and I think she works for them."

"Cerberus?" I said with a shock.

"Yeah, human cult. Those bastards in my opinion are far worse than what we are doing. They're a secret organization. Their motto is 'humanity'," he snorted. "Helena asked Jonas and me to join her so we could help the 'human cause'. Where the hell is the profit in that? Jonas and I told her to go to hell. We wanted nothing to do with Cerberus. I'm telling you, she's up to something... Cerberus is up to something."

"That's why she was never into slavery, most of the slaves batarians capture are human." Ash said.

"Commander," Clayton said. "If I surrender, will you make sure my men and I get a fair trial? I sure as hell don’t want to give that bitch the satisfaction that I died here."

I looked at him and then I nodded. "Of course, as a Spectre I can write a report to ask for a fair hearing. You will board my ship and be escorted to the fuel depot and be contained there until an Alliance prison vessel can pick you up."

"Thank you." Clayton took a step towards me. "Shepard, be careful of Helena. She is a dangerous manipulative bitch."

"I will, thank you."

Clayton nodded then walked into the main room of the facility. "Minions, we are surrendering to the Alliance, drop your weapons. As a Spectre, Shepard will give us a fair trial. For those who don't wish to surrender, step forward so I can shoot you myself."

All 25 pirates looked at each other and then carefully dropped their weapons and placed their hands on their head. I had to admit, I was quite impressed.

"I'm sorry you chose the path of crime," I said to Clayton. "You would have made a great military leader."

"Not likely, Commander." Clayton turned to me and then handed me his weapon. "The government is way too corrupted for me."

After spending five hours bringing the prisoners onboard Normandy, escorting them to the fuel depot; we finally hit the Mass Relay that would take us to Tuntau.

 

Wrex decided to bring me and Garrus on his mission. I wasn't really surprised that he wanted to bring Garrus with. Those two had a very odd friendship, something that I probably would never understand.

"So Bridge Troll," Garrus said as we were in the Mako prepping for drop off. "Did you purposely want me on this mission so I could freeze my ass off?"

Honestly, Tuntau wasn't a frozen planet like Noveria. Despite from being nearly 20 AU from Phoenix, the star's great heat and the insulating thickness of the Tuntau's atmosphere made the surface surprisingly temperate. I was guessing Garrus was just harassing the krogan.

"Do turians even have an ass?" Wrex asked.

"At least my ass isn't as big as yours." Garrus said. "And yes, we turians do have an ass... the ladies love it too, don't you Shepard?"

"I'm not getting involved." I said. _But yes, yes they do. And hips too!_

Wrex shook his head. "I brought you along because I think we should make another bet."

"I'm not kissing Shepard again." Garrus pointed out. "But you're on. What are the stakes?"

_Oh Merciful God, please kill me now..._

As my krogan and turian began to deal, Joker's voice echoed.

_"Drop point in two minutes, Commander."_

"Thank you, Joker."

"You're on, Sewage Bird." Wrex laughed.

"Do I even want to know what you two bet on? And does it have anything to do with me?" Silent was my answer. "I swear I'm going to kill you both."

"Shepard, honestly...it's not that bad." Garrus shrugged.

Normandy's bay doors began to open and I sighed. I had no clue what those two were up too, but I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like it.

_Tuntau:  
Orbital Period: 63.8 Earth Years  
Radius: 11,867 KM  
Day Length: 69.7 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 3.12 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 21 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.1 G _

Mako landed safely on Tuntau. I began to run systems check as Garrus began to scan the planet.

"Sensors are picking up a few debris findings. It looks like the main base that Wrex's armor is just south of us, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Let's go get my armor." Wrex said.

After spending about fifteen minutes maneuvering a few rocky hills, we reached the base.

"Looks like there is only one guard guarding the door." Garrus said.

The Mako's main cannon fired, causing the turian guard to evaporate. "Not anymore." Wrex laughed.

I drove the Mako down to the main entrance and jumped out. It didn't take long for Garrus to hack the door and we were in.

"This is it. This is where my armor is." Wrex said.

"Then let's go get it." I said as I gripped my pistol.

As we stepped in the main area of the pirate base, I couldn't help but notice boxes and barrels. I saw weapons laying all over the floor and counters.

"Hey Actus!" Wrex called out, causing me to jump a little bit from the shouting of my Krogan. "You got something of mine and I want it back!"

"Intruders!" yelled a pirate.

Quickly we were surrounded. I ducked behind a box as Wrex began to open fire. "Quit hiding you turian coward!" Wrex yelled again.

I honestly had no clue why I even bothered coming down here. Wrex and Garrus obvious had plans without me being involved. After spending at least five minutes and me with only firing my gun twice, the last pirate fell dead to the ground. Wrex scouted the room.

"Where are you, Actus?!"

"Wrex, he's up on the balcony!" Garrus said.

Wrex growled as he charged his way up the stairs; Garrus and I quickly followed him. Before we knew what was happening, Wrex had his hand around the turian's throat. I could hear Actus gasping for breath as Wrex leaned into him.

"The time for your raids are over, turian." Wrex growled. "Where is my family's armor?"

"I'm-not saying anything."

Wrex glared. "Tell me, and I might let you live."

The turian laughed. "I don't think so. You honestly think I'm the only one that is doing this, krogan? Go to hell."

Wrex growled as he let go of the turian roughly, and then shot him in the chest. Blue blood splattered all over the place, including my armor.

"Coward." Wrex growled as he put his shotgun away.

After spending about fifteen minutes going over all the relics, Wrex let out a sigh. "This is it, my grandfather's armor." I went to him, placing my hand on his arm. I looked down at what he was holding. It was old, rusty, and it had holes in it. "I can't believe my ancestors ever wore this piece of crap, but at least I've got it back." He sounded very peaceful.

"I'm really happy you found it, Wrex." I smiled, patting him on the arm.

He looked up at me. "You've become a great friend, Shepard. Thank you. And thank you, Garrus."

Garrus lifted a talon. "Don't thank me yet," He said. "I got 15 kills."

Wrex sighed. "I got 12."

Garrus placed his rifle on his shoulder. "You want to do it now or later?"

Wrex shrugged. "Might as well get it over with."

Wrex looked at me. My eyes widened. _Uh oh_ He quickly wrapped his arm around me. "Shepard." He said and then he dipped me, placing his large lips onto mine. After a good five second kiss, he pulled me up and took a step back. "See Sewage Bird, that's how you kiss a woman." He laughed. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here."

Garrus and Wrex made their way down the stairs as I stood there dumbfounded. I really was going to kill them.

 

After spending a few more hours on Tuntau picking up artifacts and dead salarian relics, I ordered the Normandy to the Fortuna system in the Horse Head Nebula. It was time to go have a chat with Helena Blake and to find out what the hell her tie was to Cerberus.

As I sat at a table in the mess hall having some lunch, I saw Liara scoot next to me. "Shepard, I want to come along during your next mission."

"Liara, I don't think..."

"I've been cooped on this ship for days now." She was giving me the puppy eye look. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

I sighed. "Alright, you can come."

She jumped up and down and gave me a huge hug, almost knocking my sandwich out of my hand. "Thank you, Commander. When do I report to the Mako?"

"I will let you know." I said, trying to get my sandwich back to its original position.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Garrus asked as Liara walked out.

"She will be fine." I took a bite of my sandwich and then placed it on my plate. "You and Kaidan will also be coming with me.

"You sure you don't want to bring Wrex? He can be very intimidating."

"I know; that is why I'm not bringing him. We want to try to end this peacefully. But if it is true and she is working for Cerberus, well we will have a fight on our hands no matter what."

 

Four hours later, Liara, Garrus, Kaidan, and I landed on the planet Amaranthine.

_Amaranthine:  
Orbital Period: 12.0 Earth Years  
Radius: 6694 km  
Day Length: 59.7 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 1.19 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: -178 Celsius  
Surface Gravity: 1.16 G _

"Shepard, you didn't inform me that this planet was made out of ice!" Garrus called out. 

"It does seem a lot colder than Noveria." Liara pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Garrus." I apologized. "But with the thought of Helena being tied with Cerberus, I want you present."

"I know," Garrus sighed. "I'll live."

"Looks like Helena's bunker is way south of us." Kaidan said.

"At least there's no blizzard." I said as I headed the Mako to the bunker.

After a long thirty five minute drive, I parked the Mako in front of the bunker. Kaidan was the first one out, helping Liara. Garrus was next and then I quickly followed.

After we entered the bunker, we took a few minutes to warm up from the chill before entering the main room. To my surprise, Helena was standing just inside of the doorway, smiling.

"Hello again, Commander Shepard. I owe you a debt of gratitude." She stepped aside, allowing my team to enter. "With my former partners dead, this syndicate is now mine. I could not have done it without you."

"Actually, only one of them is dead." I said as I turned to her. "Clayton is in Alliance custody."

"What?" Helena gasped. "That was not our arrangement!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Blake. He surrendered; I wasn't going to make it a bloodbath."

"The coward!" she hissed and then she sighed. "Fair enough, Spectre. Thank you again for-"

"Tell me about your ties with Cerberus, Helena." I demanded. "And don't think about lying to me."

"Cerberus? I never heard-"

I pulled out my pistol, causing most of her men to pull out theirs. "I'm giving you one last chance, Helena. Come clean with Cerberus, or I will kill you right here."

"You honestly don't think I have anything to do with this Cerberus, do you? Who said I did? Was it one of my former partners? Do you honestly believe them?"

"When it comes to Cerberus, I will believe anything. What is your game in all this? Why did they want Admiral Kahoku dead? Why do experiments on rachni, husks, and Thorian creatures?"

"Commander, please-"

"TELL ME NOW, HELENA!"

Helena's eyes widened as she saw how serious I was. "Look, Commander. I am only here to do arms trade with them. They buy my mods and weapons. When they found out that my partners were slaving humans, they told me that they would no longer buy from me unless I dealt with them."

I glared at her. "I don't believe you. You're under arrest."

"Surely you don't think that necessary." She said, her hands still raised. "Under my leadership, this organization will restrict itself to gambling and smuggling illegal technologies. And if you want me to cut my ties with Cerberus, than I will."

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid? I wasn't born yesterday."

"I don't think your stupid at all, Commander. And surely these crimes of mine are hardly worth your time." She then sighed. "And have you forgotten that I have at least two dozen men behind me? I assure you, they're very well equipped to dealing with you."

"I'm giving you one chance to live through this. Surrender and I promise to give you the same fair trial as Clayton."

Helena hissed. "I cannot believe you place such a high priority on stopping such petty, victimless crimes! I don't give a damn about your fair trials. So this is how this is going to work. I'm going to disband this gang, and walk away freely. I have not come so far to be arrested! I would die before going to prison! I would most certainly kill before going to prison!" She growled and then glared at me. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"Disbanding your gang, and then you walk freely?" Garrus asked. "You must be joking."

"I was offering life, not freedom, Helena." I said as I took a step back. "Come along peacefully, or I will take you down."

Her eyes turned into slits. "Fine, then so be it! Neutralize the Spectre!" she yelled as a flash light blinded me for a few seconds.

"A flash bang!" Liara called out.

"Wrex is going to be upset he missed this." Garrus said as he pulled out his rifle, as I took cover.

"Kaidan, Liara, work together on your biotics. Garrus, you and I will take them out, John Wayne style."

"John Wayne?" Liara asked.

"A famous cowboy and gun slinger in Earth's history. A very good shot. Too bad I never had the chance to meet him. We would have gotten along just fine." Garrus said, and then he turned to me. "Surprised?"

"Very, didn't know you knew the Duke."

Garrus took out a few pirates before ducking back into cover. "First thing I looked up about Earth. Wanted to know your best warriors. I also know about Flint Westwood."

It took me a few seconds to figure out what he was trying to say. "Do you mean Clint Eastwood?"

"Yes, amazing warriors." Garrus said as he sniped a pirate.

I wanted to correct Garrus, saying that the Duke and Clint were more like actors than warriors, but we were in the middle of a fight, and it was probably best to just save the talk for a rainy day.

Kaidan and Liara worked perfectly together, setting off explosions and doing massive biotic damage. After a brutal fifteen minute fire fight, I saw Helena come charging out with her biotics glowing.

I quickly pulled the trigger of my pistol and then watched as Helena fell to the floor. I put my weapon away and then knelt down beside her. "Damn it, Helena. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." I truly was.

She looked at me with a wry, respectful smile. She tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. Blood poured from her lips and then she closed her eyes. I let out a sigh as I stood up. "Search the bunker, see if we can find any information on Cerberus."

"Aye, Commander." Garrus said as he grabbed Liara gently by the arm and headed for the upper balcony.

"You okay?" Kaidan asked, putting his arm around me.

I didn't answer him as I continued to look at the body of Helena Blake. What were her true intentions with Cerberus? What was Cerberus really after? Then my thoughts really began to stir. Did Cerberus have any ties on what was going on with Saren and the geth?


	23. Memories Set in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard spends some time with her friends, making memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual relations with Sheaprd and Kaidan.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. So sorry this Chapter is late... RL has been terribly busy. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas... and may the New Year bring you good fortune. :)

"Joker, set a course to the Citadel." I ordered as soon as Normandy took off from Amarathine.

_"Aye, Commander. Our ETA is 2200 tomorrow."_

That was roughly 21 hours from now. I let out a sigh as I put my helmet in my locker. "Affirmative."

As I got everything situated, I headed up to the mess hall to see Lieutenant Robert Felawa for tonight's meal.

"Hey Commander, whenever you're ready to eat, I got the team’s dinners in the fridge unit." He smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." I said as I went to the fridge to grab my plate. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course," He smiled as he wiped down the last counter. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you can prepare a special feast tomorrow? I would like to just sit down with the "S" Team along with Joker, Adams, Pressly, Chakwas, and Lexi. Not sure if we're going to ever get this chance again."

Robert thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure, I can cook something up for the team. It's a good thing we're going to the Citadel though; I think this dinner might wipe me out clean." He laughed. "What time would you like dinner to be?"

I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "1900; that way it gives the rest of the crew time to enjoy their meal before my team shows up. Will that work?"

Robert nodded. "Yeah, I can announce to the crew that it's 'Defend For Yourselves' night."

"Thank you." I smiled as I headed to my cabin with my plate.

 

As promised, Lieutenant Felawa had everything prepared the next night. A beautiful purple and blue tablecloth covered a large table. There were eleven settings, with our names at each place. Pressly and I were at the ends of the table. Then on my right were Ash, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, and Adams. Then on my left were Kaidan, Lexi, Joker, Liara, and Chakwas.

"Wow, this is pretty fancy, Shepard." Wrex laughed as he was the first one to enter the mess hall.

I blinked. "Nice outfit, Wrex."

Wrex chuckled as he looked down at his plaid outfit. "It was the only thing I had that looked somewhat nice. Krogans don't go to fancy parties."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Wrex sit down at his chair. Just then Garrus entered and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a dark blue suit with gold trim. He still had on his visor, but that only made him look more sophisticated and handsome.

"So what's the special occasion, Shepard?" Garrus asked as he took his seat next to Wrex.

"Nothing special, I just wanted to have a nice dinner with my family."

"So then why did we have to get all dressed up?" Wrex grumbled.

"Consider this payback for kissing me." I smirked.

Wrex leaned in. "You know you liked it."

I ignored my krogan as Tali and Liara entered. Liara was wearing a light blue and grey dress and Tali was wearing the dress that I bought her on the Citadel a few months ago.

"This is so exciting!" Tali said cheerfully. "I've never been to a fancy dinner party before."

"I hope you get to enjoy yourself." I said to her as I walked her over to her chair. Wrex quickly stood up, and pulled the chair out, allowing Tali to sit before pushing her to the table.

"Thank you." Tali blushed.

"I didn't know you had such manners, Wrex." Garrus laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman."

"Anything but." Garrus commented.

I couldn't help but smile as Kaidan walked in. My heart skipped a beat as he walked over to me, placing a kiss on my lips. "Wow, you look amazing. You look good in black."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I straightened his tie.

"Here, brought some Canadian merlot. Thought this was a good enough occasion to open it up. It says that it's dextro friendly so Tali and Garrus can have some too."

As Kaidan handed the bottle to Felawa, I saw Adams and Pressly enter. They both were wearing old fashion dress suit with ties. "Thanks for inviting us, Commander." Adams said as he shook my hand. "It's an honor."

"Please, no rank here Greg.” I said as I took a step back. "And the honor is mine. Please, take a seat. Charles, you get the other end of the table."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Just then Chakwas entered with Ashley. The Doctor was wearing a nice set of slacks and a purple shirt, while Ash wore a beautiful dark blue cocktail dress.

"Damn, Chief." Kaidan said as Ash hugged me and then sat down across from him. "If Shepard was out of the picture..."

I looked at Kaidan with a teasing glare as Lexi and Joker entered. "Shepard, thank you so much for inviting us. Sorry we're a little late. Joker couldn't decide what shirt to wear."

"Hey, this is a special occasion, it has to be special." Joker shrugged.

Joker's shirt was a dark blue and light blue pin stripe. He didn't have his hat on and his hair was styled in a way to where it looked really good on him.

"You're not late at all, please have a seat."

After spending a few minutes waiting for Joker to seat Lexi and then seat himself, I started my speech.

"Thank you all so much for being here. I know this was a very short notice, but with all the stuff we have gone through, I want to make sure we all had this chance together. Anything could happen between now and stopping Saren, and I don't want to regret anything. I want to start off by saying something about each of you starting with Ash." I turned and looked at her. "You have been a very dear friend to me, Ashley Williams. You remind me a lot of my sister. She was very energetic, and wasn't afraid to break the rules when need be. You always spoke your mind, no matter if I disapproved or not. I have a poem that I would like to read...

_If you have a special friend,  
You have the greatest treasure,  
For the devotion that she shows  
Will give you so much pleasure._

_When troubles come your way  
She's there to help you through;  
She never fails or falters  
In all she's asked to do._

_When you need encouragement  
She's there to cheer you on;  
Her faith in you is constant  
When things have gone badly wrong._

_Of all the precious jewels  
The world could ever hold,  
To have a friend like you  
Is a beauty to behold. _"

I looked up at Ash and smiled at her. "I love you."

Ash smiled. "Love you too, Skipper."

I then turned to Charles. "Charles Pressly. When Anderson introduced me to you almost eight years ago, I thought of you as this great warrior. The battles that you two had been through were incredible. Thank you for standing not only by the man I now call dad, but with me."

Charles smiled and lifted his glass, saluting me.

I looked at Joker. "Jeffrey Alexander 'Joker' Moreau, what can I say about you?"

"Did you really just use my middle name?" I heard Joker say under his breath.

"You have been such a wonderful friend. Not a lot of people know what you had to go through to earn your rank as the best pilot in the Alliance fleet, and I hope you share it tonight. Not only are you an inspiration to those who have disabilities, but you are an inspiration to this crew. You have stood by me when everything went to hell. You were there when I took my first step onto Normandy, becoming my friend when everyone didn't want to be due to the incident on Akuze and my relationship with Anderson. Thank you Jeff, for everything."

"Of course," Jeff smiled. "You'll always be my friend."

Then I turned to Lexi. "Alexei, I've known you since you were roughly eleven years old. I member the time Anderson had Hackett over and we spent hours in my bedroom painting and pretending we were saving the galaxy from evil monsters." I laughed. "Funny how that came true. I'm very proud of you, and I know your uncle is too. I love you."

Lexi smiled. "And I love you, Kate. And don't forget that I am proud of you too."

"Wait, hang on... hold the line..." It was Joker. He looked at Lexi. "You didn't tell me you and Shepard were close. I mean I knew you were close... but this?"

I smiled. "I'm sure she will tell you a story about us during dinner tonight, Joker." I smiled.

"Good." He grumbled as Lexi patted him on the arm. "Was I the last one to know about this?"

"Doctor Liara T'Soni." I looked at my beautiful asari who was sitting next to Joker. "You have become a very important part of this crew... family. Even though you tried to hide it, I know the death of your mother has been hard on you. But know that you're not alone. I will always be here."

Liara smiled. "Thank you, Shepard. I'm very happy to be here and apart of Normandy."

"Greg Adams, one of the best damn engineers in the galaxy. I am proud to call you my friend. Thank you for standing by me when Anderson had 'volunteered' to leave Normandy. I expected half of this crew to walk out, but they didn't... you didn't..." I let out a deep breath. "Thank you for being a part of this mission, and taking care of Tali for me."

"Of course, Shepard." he smiled. "It has been an amazing adventure."

"And speaking of Tali," I turned to look at my quarian who was rubbing her hands nervously. "You really are a gem onboard this ship and to me, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. I wouldn't trade that friendship for anything. It will be a very sad day when I have to say goodbye to you when you go back to the flotilla."

"I will miss you too, Shepard. All of you... You all have been so kind to me."

I then looked at Doctor Karin Chakwas. "My beloved Doctor. The one who would go to hell and back just to see if I am alright. The one who has threatened me so many times about taking care of myself, that I have lost count. The one who would actually pull rank as Chief Medical Officer just to see me safe." I smiled at her. "Thank you for being my friend, and for telling me how it is, even though I didn't really want to know. Thank you for taking care of our family, and for being there when we need you."

"Thank you for leading us on this difficult journey," She said. "You're a great leader, and I am proud to follow you."

"Here, here." Adams said as he lifted his glass.

I couldn't help but smile and then turn to Wrex. "Urdnot Wrex, a friend that I never expected to have." I paused for a moment. "I know there are times I wanted to kick your ass, but I can't think of going on this adventure without you. I will keep this short since you probably don't want it to be all sappy... but just know that I'm here if you need me, and thank you for being there for me."

Wrex smiled. "You know, Shepard... I might just have to kiss you again."

"Wait, again?" Kaidan said.

Wrex chuckled. "You've been a great friend too, Shepard. Thanks for taking me on this little joy ride."

Just then Kaidan stood up. "Okay those who haven't kissed Shepard... raise your hand."

Tali and Garrus were the only ones who put up their hands.

"WHAT?" Kaidan gasped then looked at Ashley. "When did you kiss Shepard?"

"Was on the last tour to the Citadel, I kissed her on the cheek."

"I have kissed Shepard on the cheek too, many times." Lexi said.

"Well I never really kissed Shepard," Joker said. "But she kissed me on my cheek once... I think."

"I have kissed Shepard on the forehead." Chakwas admitted. 

"As have I," said Pressly.

"I don't know the human meaning of a kiss, but when I joined minds with Shepard if was very intense and erotic... does that count?" Liara asked.

"I kissed Shepard on the hand." Adams said.

"And I just smooched Shepard the other day," Wrex laughed then he turned to Garrus. "And you did kiss Shepard, don't lie."

"I never kissed Shepard, Wrex."

"But you did that whole turian forehead thing; that has to count for something." Wrex pointed out.

Kaidan looked at me and he didn't seem to be amused.

"Can I go back to my speech now?" I asked.

Kaidan grumbled as he sat back down in his chair. I turned and looked at him. "Kaidan, you already know what you mean to me. These are my friends, my family... but you have a special place in my heart that no one can ever have." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I am in love with you Kaidan Alenko. You have stolen my heart and I can't wait to see what our future holds. I know that after stopping Saren a lot of us are going to be going our own separate way, but I hope that you will stay by my side. My universe would be so empty without you."

Kaidan grabbed my hand and placed his lips to it. "My universe would be empty without you as well. I love you, Kate."

As Lieutenant Felawa slowly started to bring out plates of food, I turned to look at Garrus. "Garrus Vakarian, my best friend. I knew we would be great friends the moment I set my eyes on you. Thank you for standing by me while others haven't. Thank you for showing me there is more to life than fear. Thank you for being there on Edolus and Metgos when I so desperately needed someone."

Garrus twitched his mandibles. "I'm always here for you, Shepard. You're a great friend as well."

"Alright, I am done chatting, let's eat!" I smiled as I finally sat down in my chair.

About five minutes into our meal, Wrex was telling his story about the first time he saw Saren.

"Wait, you actually have seen Saren before Eden Prime?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it was a while ago," Wrex said as he took a bite of his food. "A bunch of mercs were bragging about a job out near the edges of the Terminus systems. They said it paid well and the boss was never around to ride them. They said he was looking for more men too. So my Urdnot brother, Grayve, and I checked it out."

"I didn't know Saren was openly recruiting mercs." I said with a brow.

"It seems strange that he would hire mercs since he has an entire army at his fingertips with being a Spectre." Garrus pointed out.

"It wasn't that open," Wrex shrugged. "Saren only showed his face once. We had been raiding ships in the area for months before we took out this massive cargo freighter. Our biggest haul yet."

"Only once? That seems suspicious." Tali said.

"I agree." Liara nodded.

"What was he doing when you first saw him?" I asked.

"I was onboard checking bodies for valuables, looking for some extra credits. That's when I saw him."

"Was my mother there with him?" Liara asked.

Wrex shook his head. "No, I only saw him and a few other turian mercs. I guessed they were his bodyguards."

"What was that bastard looking for?" Ash asked.

"Don't know what he wanted or was looking for. He was just moving through the ship... watching. A couple of the mercs call him by name, but he never spoke to them. He never spoke to anyone." Wrex took a sip of wine. "That's when I had a bad feeling about him. So I told Grayve, and we got the hell out. Didn't even wait to get paid."

"Damn, that had to be rough." Ash commented.

"It was."

"What kind of cargo was the freighter carrying that interested Saren so much? What was he after?" Kaidan asked.

Wrex shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I saw on that ship was food and medical supplies. There were some basic weapons but nothing too orgasmic about. If there was anything of value on that ship I didn't see it." He then turned and looked at me. "That's why I never mentioned it sooner."

I wasn't sure if that was Wrex saying he was sorry, that he should have told me, but I shrugged it off. "What about the ship, and the crew?"

"The ship was a volus trading vessel, a big one, lots of guards." Wrex lowered his head and then back up. "I have to give the little fatso's credit. They put up one hell of a fight. One even got me in the quad."

"Ouch." Joker said. "I bet that left you leaning."

"So that's the only time you saw Saren?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, didn't even know who he was, still wouldn't if I hadn't joined up with you, Shepard."

"And what happened to the rest of the mercs?" Garrus asked, but I guess he already knew the answer.

"My instincts were right. Every other merc on that ship turned up dead within the week, every damn one."

"I'm glad you lived to tell the tale, Wrex." Liara said.

"Thanks, Bluebird. So am I."

I looked at Garrus who was running his fork over some food that looked like old dried up beans. "Hey Garrus, do you have any tales to tell us about Saren? Or perhaps one of your C-Sec adventures? I am actually kind of curious about the time you kidnapped a keeper."

"Keelah, you kidnapped a keeper, Garrus?"

Garrus sighed. "I blame Chellick for that one, and I am not in the mood to tell you about it either."

"Fine... fine," I slouched. "I'll just have Chellick tell me."

"Come on, Sewage Bird, there has to be a story that you can tell us about your C-Sec days. Did you let any bad guys get away? Did you have an affair with the boss's daughter or wife even?"

Wrex was pushing Garrus's buttons, but I had to admit I was curious. "Yeah, Garrus. Did you let any bad guys get away?"

Garrus placed his fork on his plate. "Yeah, but...it's nothing we should talk about over dinner."

"Oh come on, I think we all have a strong stomach." Joker said. "Well except for Lexi, but I can cover her ears."

Garrus sighed as he folded his hands together. "Alright, there was this salarian geneticist I was sent to investigate. And let me tell you, the case was a bit... disturbing."

"Of course it was, a salarian was involved."

"Hush Wrex," I said. "Please continue, Garrus."

"I was tasked with tracking black market trade on the Citadel. Most of its harmless, nothing I needed to pursue. But, during the course of my investigation, I noticed an increase in the trade of body parts."

"Bo... body parts?" Tali sounded horrified.

"Organs mostly." Garrus nodded.

"It makes sense," Chakwas said. "Getting a donor for a heart or a lung can be quite expensive."

"Is it common to have body parts go through the black markets?" asked Liara

"Yes, but not in this case. The numbers I was seeing was extremely high. I wasn't sure if there was a new black market lab or if some freak was harvesting organs from citizens."

"Wait, wait." Kaidan said as he lifted his hands. "You've seen this before on the Citadel?"

"Ever so often, some labs sell unwanted parts through the black market. But they're not as bad as the psychos." Garrus explained.

"But you still allow it?" Ash asked.

"We try not to, but it's not on the top of the list."

"So what made this case be on top then?" I asked.

"I remember an elcor diplomat in my first year on the job. He was hacking people up and selling their organs. Had the station in a bit of a panic. But this case wasn't that clear cut. Turns out there was more going on than we first realized."

"Wait, hang on..." this time it was Joker. "You're joking right? How can an elcor even do that? They don't have 'opposable' thumbs like we do."

"You would be surprise what those beasts can do." Wrex commented.

"So what did you find?" Chakwas asked. I had to smile at her... she seemed quite interested in Garrus’s tale.

"First, we got a hold of a sample and ran DNA tests. The weird thing was, the match led us to a turian who was still alive and was very convinced he'd never lost his liver. So after a bit of digging, I discovered this turian worked briefly for Dr. Saleon, the geneticist." Garrus took a sip of wine. "So... I went to his lab, hoping to find evidence of cloned organ development."

"And what did you find?" Liara asked.

"Nothing. No salarian hearts. No turian livers. Not even a krogan testicle."

Ash's eyes grew big. "A krogan testicle? Why would anyone want a krogan testicle?"

"Some krogan believe that testicle transplants can increase their virility. Counteract the effects of the genophage."

Everyone looked at Wrex. "What?"

"Did you get a testicle transplant, Wrex?" Ash asked.

"What? No! Are you insane!? No one, except sexy females, comes near my quads. Besides, I don't believe that shit works anyways."

Garrus nodded. "Wrex is right, it doesn't work, but that doesn't stop them from buying. They'll pay up to 10,000 credits each. That’s 40,000 for a full set."

Joker spit wine all over the table, some of it landing on Tali's helmet. "Shit!" Joker gasped. "Krogans have four testicles?"

"Yes," Wrex smirked. "Yes, we do."

"Makes sense now." Ash commented.

As Adams helped Tali wipe the wine off her helmet, Garrus continued. "I brought in some of the geneticist’s employees for interrogation; to see if I could make them talk. While I was interviewing one of them, I came across something suspicious. One of my detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him up, but he got frantic. Freaked out. I ordered a full exam, to find out what was going on. Our medics found incisions all over his body. Some of them fresh. That was our big break. These people weren't just Dr. Saleon's employees, they were test tubes. Walking, living test tubes."

"That's barbaric!" Chakwas gasped. "Inhumane!"

"I agree, Doctor." Garrus nodded.

"So he was growing parts inside these people?" Garrus was right, this wasn't the best table talk tale.

"Yes, he cloned their organs right inside their own bodies. Then he harvested them and sold them off."

"Why would anyone want this done to themselves?" Ash asked.

"Most of the victims were poor. He'd pay them each a small percentage of the sales, but only if the organs were good."

"And what if they weren't good?" This time, it was Pressly that asked.

"Saleon would just leave them in the bodies." Garrus shook his head. "It was a mess, but only on the inside... hidden so nobody would see it."

"And you let this bastard get away?" Kaidan asked.

"Unfortunately yes. He blew up his lab, grabbed some of his employees and headed for the nearest space dock. By the time I found out, his ship was already leaving. He threatened to kill his hostages if we tried to stop him."

"But you went after him anyways right?" Ash asked as she scooted at the edge of her seat. "You didn't just let the bastard fly off!"

"I ordered Citadel defense to shoot him down. But, C-Sec headquarters countermanded my order."

"Why?" I asked surprisingly.

"They were worried about the hostages. Worried about civilian casualties if the ship was destroyed so close to the Citadel. I told them those hostages were dead anyways. He'd just use them to make more organs. But they wouldn’t listen. Personally, I blame Executor Pallin, it was his order."

"This is bull shit!" Joker shouted. "Destroying that ship should have been worth the risk! Idiots!"

"Keelah, he's still out there?" Tali grabbed Wrex's arm.

"Did you tell Pallin that he could shove his red tape up his ass?" I asked.

Garrus chuckled. "I did. I told him what I thought about him and his policies. He said if I didn't like it, I could quit. I almost did." Garrus sighed. "All they had to do was disable that ship. Stop that damn salarian from running. Maybe the hostages die, maybe they don't. But at least we stop the bastard responsible for it all."

"A few casualties is a small price to pay to stop someone like that." Ash commented.

"Those hostages were probably wishing they died by now." Kaidan said.

Garrus leaned back in his chair and placed a hand on his forehead. "Just wished I stopped him."

"Do you know where he might be now?" I asked.

Garrus shrugged. "I sent out feelers from time to time, hoping to find something. I thought I'd found him a while back. He'd change ships and changed his name to Dr. Heart."

"Dr. Heart?" Ash said. "Was that supposed to be some sick joke?"

"Probably," Garrus said. "I told military about it, but they weren’t convinced it was him."

"You never answered my question; do you know where he might be right now?" I asked.

Garrus looked at me. "I got the transponder frequency for his new ship, but I just can't get anyone to check it out."

"Why didn't you ask me?" I asked with a brow.

"We got bigger problems, Shepard. If we don't stop Saren then none of this really matters."

"But it does matter," Chakwas said. "Those people need our help." She turned to me. "Shepard, please..."

I nodded. "I agree with the Doctor. After dinner, write up a report and send it to me. After our visit to the Citadel, we'll go find this salarian bastard."

Garrus sat up in his chair. "Really? I... thank you, Shepard."

"Alright, enough about hearts, lungs, livers, and testicles." Joker said as he rubbed his hands. "Who's next on telling a story?"

"Well, how did you get the name Joker?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, was kind of curious about that." Liara asked. "I'm sure it's a great tale."

"It's nothing really." Joker shrugged.

After spending at least two hours listening to the stories of Joker getting his nickname; Kaidan telling his story about Rana and how he killed a turian general; Ash telling us about her sisters, Sarah, Abby, and Lynn; Lexi telling everyone about the times her and I spent together while Anderson and Hackett were busy talking about work; Chakwas telling us the story about Jenkins and his love for action movies and his love for the history on World War II; Liara telling us stories about how kind her mother was before her run-in with Saren; Pressly and Adams telling tales about Anderson that I didn't even know about; it was Tali's turn.

"I don't really have any good stories," Tali said. "At least nothing that matches yours."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you had an adventure at some point." Ash said. "What about this whole thing with your Pilgrimage, tell us a little bit more about it."

"I have to admit," Tali said as she rubbed her hands together. "I think about my Pilgrimage often. I know Saren's our top priority, but with all the worlds we go to... I was just hoping to find something to bring back to the flotilla."

"See that sounds like a story to tell" Wrex said.

"What kind of thing do you need to find to take back?" I asked.

"It cannot just be some derelict ship my people can use for savage. It has to be more than that."

"Why?" Ash asked. "I would think another ship would be great for the fleet."

"There.... is a lot expected of me." Tali's tone was low.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's my father. He's the senior member of the Admiralty Board. He's one of only five people who can overrule the decisions of the Conclave for the good of the Migrant Fleet. My father is responsible for the lives of 17 million people, our entire race in his hands. I'm his only child."

"Wait, are you royalty?" Ash asked.

My eyes grew big. "Tali, I didn't know that!"

"No, no," Tali lifted her hands. "My father's position isn't hereditary. I'll probably never serve on the Admiralty Board myself. Officially, I'm just the same as any other citizen. But it doesn't work that way in practice. People have always treated me differently because of who my father is."

"Did you get any kind of special privileges?" Kaidan asked.

"I probably had it easier than most growing up," Tali confessed. "But it's not all good. People like my father have enemies, and they're not above using me to get to him."

"Typical." Ash said.

"Must have been tough on you, Lil' Empress." Wrex said.

Tali smiled, most likely approving of Wrex's new nickname for her. "It was. My people place a high value on family and ancestry. There's an unspoken expectation that I'll live up to my father's example. Everyone's waiting for me to do something great on my Pilgrimage. Something that will forever change our lives for the better. If I don't, it's like I failed. And that reflects badly on both me and my father."

"We're saving the galaxy. That has to count for something." Ash commented.

"We're a very insular society. The events beyond the flotilla don't much matter to the average citizen."

"So in other words, they wouldn't care if you saved the galaxy or not." Kaidan said.

"You have to understand," Tali said. "Our greatest dream is that one day, we'll return to our home world, Rannoch, and drive out the geth. But even if we stop Saren, that's not going to happen. There are still millions of geth behind the Veil. Until they're gone, our exile will continue."

"So what would you need to bring back to make everyone happy?" Garrus asked.

Tali thought for a moment. "Something that would help us better understand the geth. They've changed significantly since the exile; they've continued to evolve. All the geth we run into now are under Saren's control. We'd need to find geth operating on their own. Independently."

"Then that's what we're going to do!" Wrex said, slamming his fist on the table, causing the plates to clatter.

Tali laughed as she grabbed his arm. "Thank you Wrex, but I don't want this to get in the way of our mission, Shepard. First, we stop Saren. Then I'll worry about all this."

"We will help you find what you are looking for," I said with a promise.

After spending another three hours talking, we all finally decided to call it a night.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Skipper." Ash smiled. "It's been fun getting to know the group."

"It really has been a good night." Chakwas said. "Now, if you excuse me, this old lady needs some shut eye. Good night, Shepard."

"Good night, Doctor."

As everyone made their way out of the mess hall, I couldn't help but look back at the empty table. I wished the night had never ended. I had a feeling that with in a years’ time one of these chairs would be empty forever.

 

I walked into my cabin, and smiled as I saw my beloved sitting at my desk with a bottle of champagne.

"You really outdid yourself," he said as I took off my shoes.

"I hope everyone enjoyed themselves." I nodded.

"Well, I did." Kaidan said as he walked up to me. "Well, with the exception of finding out that half of Normandy kissed you."

"Jealous?" I teased as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Yes, a little bit. You're beautiful." Kaidan whispered, and then he kissed the back end of my neck. "I'm a lucky man."

I turned in his arms so that I was looking at him. "I'm quite a lucky girl, myself." I said as I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.

After we broke the kiss, he gently ran his fingers over my shoulders, carefully lowering my spaghetti straps on my dress. I remained still as the straps went lower and lower until they were hanging just below my elbows.

"I think champagne can wait a little bit longer. I want to drink something else."

"Well aren't you coy." I teased as Kaidan continued to lower my straps until my dress fell to a puddle on the floor. He knelt down before me, running his hands gently over my breasts as he kissed my navel. Then, he slowly began to remove my panties.

"Red lace." He smirked. "I remember telling you that you would look good in them."

"And the verdict?" I asked as I stepped out of my dress and panties so that I was completely naked in front of him.

"I think I have good taste." He said as he lifted me up again and carried me to the bed.

He placed me onto the mattress and was upon me instantly, his lips making wet trails down my neck and to my throat. I moaned as I ran my hands through his dark hair, loving the feel of it between my fingers. After spending a few moments exploring my neck, Kaidan slowly kissed his way down my body. He stopped momentarily at my breasts, flicking my hard nipples with his tongue, teasing me as he continued his journey downward.

"You taste like honey." He commented.

"Kaidan, it's not fair. I'm naked and you're not." I really wanted our skin to be touching.

"Patience, we have the entire night... let me love your body."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax as Kaidan continued, his tongue slowly circling my bellybutton before continuing his path south. It wasn't until I felt his hands on my thighs when I realized that I was soaking wet. I bit my lip as he gently pushed two fingers into me.

"Kate..." he moaned.

I didn't say anything, my cheeks already a bright red. I tried to squeeze my legs closer together, but he wanted none of that. His hands easily spread my legs apart, showing off all that I had to offer him. He grabbed by thighs and pulled me towards him, forcing my legs to rest on his shoulders. I could hear him take a deep breath, most likely admiring my female aroma.

"Kaidan." I pleaded, arching my back. This was complete torture.

I felt his tongue on my clit, which caused me to grab the silk bed sheets. His grip on my thighs tightened as he continued to lick and suck. Then after a few minutes of the divine torture of his licks, he plunged his tongue into me.

"Oh God." was the only thing I could say as he worked me effortlessly. I bit my lip as my hold on the silk sheets began to tighten. Just as I was about to move my hips to match his pace, he lifted his head and licked his lips. 

"No..." I sobbed, wanting him to continue.

My legs gently hit the floor as Kaidan stood. "Yes..."

I looked at him as he began to unbutton his white dress shirt, my clit throbbing from his previous touches. "Damn you."

All the cocky bastard did was smile as he removed his shirt and then went for his trousers. My eyes widened at the sight before me. My beautiful biotic was rock hard, wanting me. Kaidan walked to the side of the bed, carefully grabbing my hair, giving me a hint. I obliged.

As his hands were gripping my hair, I was quick on my knees. I gently flicked the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch. "Damn, Kate." He gasped.

"I haven't even started." Two can play this game.

One of my hands went to his thigh, squeezing it as my other hand held the base of his cock. I lowered my mouth, swallowing him whole. I could hear his moans as I began to run my tongue up and down his shaft. The feel of his thrusts in my mouth encouraged me to suck harder. It wasn’t until I was at the tip of the head, making small circles with my tongue, when I felt my hair being pulled hard. I gasped as I looked up at him, his eyes staring into mine.

"Kate... if you seriously keep that up..." 

"Good, paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" I said as I lowered my mouth onto his penis.

It was only a few seconds before he took a step back, grabbed my arms, and flung me to the bed, causing me to land on my back. My eyes widened as he was now on top of me, his arms spreading my legs. "You are a damn temptress." he said as he plunged into me, causing me to arch my back. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hips meeting every one of his thrust.

After a few minutes, he rolled over, forcing me to be on top. I took charge immediately, pinning his wrists with my hands as I rode him hard. After a few seconds, he escaped my grip and quickly went for my ass, squeezing my cheeks as he thrust into me.

"Kaidan." I gasped.

"Kate..." he winced, telling me he was close like I was.

"Fuck..." I gasped out as he pulled my hair, my neck exposed to his lips as I continued to ride him.

A burst of stars clouded my vision as I felt the warmth of my orgasm. Kaidan followed behind me, grinding his teeth as he spilled into me, our essences joining together in an erotic explosion.

 

I placed my hand on my forehead as I heard the annoying voice of Ambassador Udina. "Thank God the colony survived. We can't afford to have too many failures out in the traverse. It's one of our major expansion regions."

"Are you serious?" I threw up my hands. "You don't give a damn about the colonists. It's all just politics to you isn't it?"

"We all can't be the hero that charges in to save the day, Commander. But we each serve humanity in our own way. You can't escape interstellar politics, it's part of the big picture. Sometimes it isn't pretty. Now, if you will excuse me, I have files to report about ExoGeni."

As I watched Udina walk away I turned to Anderson. "Is he seriously for real?"

"Unfortunately." Anderson sighed then he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You saved every one of those colonists when it could have been easier to just kill them all. I'm sure if it was any other Spectre out there, they wouldn’t have saved that colony. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." I said as I gave him a hug before heading out of Udina's office.

As I made my way down the stairs and to the main lobby of the embassies, Saphyria waved to me.

"Commander, there is a message waiting for you in the communications room just up the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you."

I thought it was weird that a message was sent to the embassies and not to Normandy. I made my way into the communications room and smiled as an elcor greeted me. "Human, delighted welcome. It's good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said. "I was told there was a message waiting for me."

"Outstanding: What is your name?"

"Shepard."

The elcor looked over his OT panel. "Cheerfully, here you go. Have a wonderful day."

I smiled as the message was sent to my OT. "Thank you, to you as well." Then I noticed a keeper in the room and I quickly went to scan it.

_Keeper ID #07 registered name: Kiwi, scans complete. Credits transferred._

After scanning the keeper, I couldn't help but hear a woman talking to one of her friends over her OT.

"I can't believe I landed a job here. This place is fantastic! There's so much to see and do." She paused for a moment. "No, all the ambassadors here are very respectful. Well, except for that volus..."

I walked out of the embassy com room and into the hallway. I pushed a few buttons on my OT and the message began to play.

_Dearest Kate,  
I hope this message finds you well. I was not sure when you will be back to the Citadel, so I will send this message to the embassies, hoping that it will get to you. I would like to get together again and perhaps have some drinks. I heard about this bar not far from when we first met that I think you might like. I heard they serve a wicked hanar brine. If you want, you can even bring Mr. Lucky. If you're interested and not too busy, let me know.  
All the Best,  
Tylaris _

I couldn’t help but smile as I pushed the communications on my OT, calling my turian friend.

 _"Kate, this is a wonderful surprise.”_ I had to admit, he had a very beautiful voice. But then again, all turians had that unique technique.

"I just got your message. I would love to meet you for a drink."

_"Excellent, how about we meet up tonight? Unless you're busy."_

"Nope, not busy at all. Just got to the Citadel a few hours ago. Nothing really big planned, just a couple days of R&R before we head out again."

 _"Alright." he sounded excited. "Then I will meet you at a bar called The Alien Waterhole at say..."_ There was a short pause. _"10:30pm Earth time. It's just a few blocks south of the Hulken Hotel in the Zeta ward. Bring as many people as you want."_

I couldn't help but smile. "I will be there."

After saying goodbye to Ty, I contacted my team one by one to see if they wanted to go with me. Garrus and Ash were the only ones that really didn't have plans. I had already known Kaidan wasn't going to make it since he had told me this morning that he was excited about catching an old zombie movie with Joker.

The rest of the day I spent by myself. I had to admit, it was nice to just have a 'me' day without having to deal with politicians, military officials, and council members. As I made my way into the lower markets to see if Morlan had any new mods, I heard my name being called out from across the room.

"Commander! I've been waiting for you to get back!"

Conrad Verner. I watched as he approached me in quite a hurry.

"Hello, Conrad." I said with a forced smile.

"I've got an idea, and I wanted to run it by you."

This should be good. I let out a sigh. "Alright, I can spare a moment. What is it?"

"Great! This will just take a minute. With so many human colonies being attacked, I'm not sure that one Spectre is enough. What if you signed me on as another Spectre?"

Then I busted out laughing. I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard, that I almost fell to the floor. After spending a few minutes collecting myself, I turned to Conrad who was giving me and odd look.  
"Conrad, I don't... I don't think that's a good idea." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'd be a great Spectre! I want to show the Council what humanity can do, just like you!" Then he placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him with confusion. "I know you're afraid to trust people after losing your team on Akuze, but I'd never let you down!"

I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Conrad wasn't a complete dumbass after all. As he removed his hand from my shoulder, I let out a deep sigh. "I know you wouldn't let me down, but what about your wife, Conrad? She trusts you too. Aren't you letting her down?"

Conrad looked at me with a strange look on his face. "What? I… I don't understand."

I let out a sigh as I turned to look at all the people that were coming and leaving the markets. "You know what keeps me going out here?" He shook his head. "Knowing that people like you are back home keeping humanity strong."

Conrad pointed a finger at me. "You..." He sighed. "You're right. I just got so caught up in all of it. I wanted to help."

"I know you did, Conrad. But I need you here helping these people who don't know about the threats. Can you help me protect these people? Protect your wife?"

"I'll go home." He said with a low tone. "Thanks for setting me straight." I watched as Conrad slowly disappeared into the crowd.

 

After spending at least an hour trying to decide what to wear for tonight's gathering, I had finally gone with just 'simple'. I wanted to show off the 'girls', so I slipped on a low cut V T-Shirt. After spending a few minutes 'adjusting', I slipped on a pair of denim jeans and some black two inch heels.

"Not too bad, Kate Shepard." I said with a smirk, then I saw a reflection in the mirror and I turned around, smiling at Kaidan. "What do you think?"

Kaidan folded his arms across his chest. "I think I might be a little bit jealous. I mean this Tylaris guy did hit on you once before."

I blushed a little bit as I walked to him, jumping into his arms. "And I made it clear that I didn't want any hanky panky. Besides, Ash and Garrus will be there... they'll protect me."

"Uh huh."

I jumped out of his arms and then placed a kiss on his lips. "Go have fun with Joker. I'm sure your zombie movie will be thrilling."

"Yeah, not sure that it can live up to Feros standards though."

"Kaidan!"

"Was that too soon?"

I shook my head with disbelief and then headed to the mirror to finish putting on my makeup.

After spending another half hour putting on some jewlrey and styling my hair into curls (which I rarely do); I was ready to hit the town...err Citadel. Just then there was a knock on the hotel door and I quickly went to open it. I couldn't help but smile as Ash stood before me.

"Ashley, you're so beautiful." I said as she stepped inside.

The chief had on a pair of denim jeans as well, with little butterflies on her back pockets. She had on a beautiful pink halter top making her boobs stand out more than mine. Her hair was in a long pony tail, which almost went down to the middle of her back.

"You're beautiful too, Skipper." She said as she ran her hand over my curls. "You should wear your hair like this more often."

"Hey Kate I was just wonder..." Kaidan blinked as he saw Ash and I standing next to each other. I smirked as his mouth dropped.

"LT, you're staring." Ash laughed.

"Hmm, what? Oh! I..." Kaidan gulped. "I just... wow."

"We will take that as a compliment, won't we Skipper?"

I placed my hand on my hip. "You bet."

"Are you sure I don't have to worry about anything?" Kaidan asked.

I grabbed my black leather jacket and pistol. "Nope, we girls are carrying heat."

Ash nodded as she revealed her pistol underneath her halter. "No need to worry, LT. We can take care of ourselves." She then looked at me. "You ready?"

"Let's blow this joint." I said as I walked over to Kaidan and gave him a kiss on the lips before heading out the door with Ash in tow.

 

Ash and I stepped onto Zeta ward almost 45 minutes later. The lower part of Zeta reminded me of the streets in Old New York. Anderson had brought me there to show me what had happened to this once beautiful city. Just then a flashback hit me.

_"What happened here?" I asked, looking at the old demolished buildings._

_"A bunch of terrorist groups didn't like the fact that Canada and Mexico were merging with the United States. Didn't they teach you any of this on Mindoir?" Anderson asked._

_"No," I shook my head. "Although I did see a picture before of this place. It had a statue, a beautiful green statue of a lady."_

_Anderson nodded. "Lady Liberty."_

_"She is gone from here?"_

_Anderson lowered his head. "Yes. In 2096, a motley group called 'Freedoms First' brought the statue down."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why would any terrorist do what they do? To make a point? For fun? I don't know, Katie."_

_I thought for a moment. "Where is she now?"_

_"After the 2nd civil war, most of the pieces of the original statue are gone. However, they did create a new one. She's in time square in New New York."_

 

"Well, here we are." Ash said as we looked up at the title of the bar. _The Alien Waterhole._

The neon sign of the bar had an asari, turian, and a krogan all clinking drinks together. As we walked in, I could hear crashing of glasses, music, and shouting. I looked around to see if I could find Ty, but he found me first.

"Kate," he smiled as he approached me.

"Ty," I smiled back and then went to give him a hug. After the hug I took a step to the side. "Tylaris, I would like you to meet Ashley Williams. Ash, meet Tylaris."

Ty grabbed Ash's hand and gently shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Ashley Williams."

"And to you." Ash smiled.

"There is another one joining us, but I think he is running late." I said to Ty as he escorted us to our table. "But he should be here soon."

"Excellent." Ty smiled as he helped both of us in our chairs before sitting down himself. "Thank you both for coming."

"Anytime." I winked. "I need a drink anyways, it's been a hell of a week... month."

"You can say that again." Ash nodded.

Just then an asari waitress came up to us. "Welcome to the Alien Waterhole, what can I get you?"

"Well tonight it's on me," Tylaris said. "So don't except any credits from these ladies."

"Ty!" I gasped. "No, don't you-"

"Of course," The asari nodded. She linked her OT with his, getting his information. "Information transferred. What can I get you?"

"Wow, thank you very much, Ty. Hey Skipper, I like this turian."

"My feelings are hurt, Chief." Came a voice which made me smile.

"Garrus."

Tylaris stood up and shook hands with Garrus. "Tylaris Andryk."

"Garrus Vakarian."

Just then Ty's face went blank. He looked at me and then back at Garrus. "Garrus Vakarian? As THEE Garrus Vakarian?" I lifted a brow as Ty quickly saluted. "Sir, it's an honor."

Garrus looked at me and then placed his hand up. "No need to salute. Please sit down."

Ty stood there for a moment, most likely from shell shock. I reached over and pulled at his sleeve, giving him the hint that he needed to sit down. Ty did just that, but he was still staring at Garrus.

"Ty, are you okay?" I had to admit, I was a little worried.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah yeah... it's just, I heard so many stories about his work in C-Sec." He turned to Garrus. "You're a legend."

"You have me confused with my father," Garrus pointed out. "I didn't do much in C-Sec to get noticed."

"How can you say that, Sir?" Ty then turned and looked at me. "He saved a whole bunch of asari from a fire."

I nodded. "I know."

Ty took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just... I hope one day I get to be as good of a C-Sec officer as you."

"How about we stop talking and start drinking?" Ash asked as she looked at the asari waitress. "What's your most popular drink?"

"The Hanar Brine is our most popular, followed by The Elcor Kiss."

"Can you give us a few minutes, please?" I asked.

"Of course," The asari smiled as she left.

I looked over the menu:

# The Alien Water Hole

 **The Quad Kicker:**  
A red orange popular krogan drink made from the spices of Tuchanka. It's guaranteed to knock you on your ass.  
(For levo-amino acids only)

 **Palaven Moon Pie:**  
Named accidently by a human bartender, Evan Shaval, this sweet turian drink will want you wanting more. Made with real sugar algae from Palaven.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Biotic**  
First originated on Ilium, this sour blue drink will pucker you up. Comes with a handful of Thessian chanko berries for extra flavor.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Council**  
A sweet rum from Thessia, a spice rum from Palaven, and a gold rum from Sur'Kesh, this drink will make sure you leave with confidence to conquer the galaxy.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Hanar Brine**  
A deep sea blue drink that is made from the waters of Kahje. Sprinkled with gold mindfish scales and a large gummy fish sweet, this drink will guarantee you to see things that aren't really there.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly. WARNING: Due to the content of the Mindfish, this drink can be hallucinogenic. Only 1 per customer) 

**The Elcor Kiss**  
A cold sweet chocolate mint drink made from the coco trees on Dekuuna. Topped with whip cream and chocolate shavings.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Heat Sink**  
This 12 shot rum drink originated from famous C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian. Guaranteed to turn your bad day into a good night.  
(For dextro-amino acids only)

 **Keelah Se'lemonade**  
An iced sweet and sour drink made with lemons that first originated on Rannoch. This drink is rimmed with Palaven sugar and comes with a sweet lemon drop candy for dipping pleasures.  
(For dextro-amino acids only)

 **The Screwdriver**  
A famous Earth drink made with 5 different types of vodka and Luna orange juice. This drink comes with a complementary plate of fresh oranges and limes.  
(For levo-amino acids only)

 **The AI delight**  
A bitter black drink made with cordial syrup, scotch, whisky, and molasses. This drink will make sure you feel all 'oiled' up.  
(For levo and dextro friendly)

 **Tuchanka Ryncol**  
If you're not krogan, this drink will guarantee to rip your insides apart. Seriously... not joking.  
(For krogans only)

 **The Omega**  
Originated from the space station, Omega, this pinkish drink is 80% tequila filled with sparkling water and a slash of hallex.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **Elasa**  
A hard Thessian liquor made with element zero. A great drink for those who have biotics!  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **Serrice Ice Brandy**  
A dark blue mixed drink with a splash of salarian rum. Served on edible crystal cubes with a sweet red sugar rim.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **Thessian Temple**  
This one is for you lightweights. A purple drink mixed with five different asari flavored fruit juices.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Batarian Slave Driver**  
This drink is made with 100% batarian whisky.   
(Both levo and dextro friendly. WARNING: We are not responsible if you wake up tied and naked.)

 **The Azure**  
This sweet but strong blue asari mixed drink is guaranteed to make your clothes fall off.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Vorcha Flamer**  
Actually served on fire, this deep red drink is made with five types of hard liquor and sprinkled with 100% Heshtok peppers.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly. WARNING: Not recommended for humans and salarians)

 **The Rolly Polly**  
A glass of chocolate icecream filled to the rim with volus caramel rum. Topped with whip cream and chocolate shavings.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

 **The Siha**  
A divine drell liquor served with assorted sweet candies that will make you feel heavenly.  
(Both levo and dextro friendly)

I turned my head and looked at Garrus. "The Heat Sink? I didn't know you were famous here."

"Came here all the time with Chellick." Garrus nodded. "Chellick had always ordered the Vorcha flamer and then I ordered my special drink. The drink became so popular that the bartender gave it a name. Hence, the Heat Sink was born."

"Is it really that powerful?" Ash asked.

"It will kick you in the ass, that's for sure." He nodded.

I looked over at the menu again. "The Hanar Brine sounds interesting."

"It does make for an interesting night if you do have one." nodded Ty. "You will see lots of colors, I promise you."

"Will you drink one with me, Garrus?" I asked.

Garrus looked at me. "Never tried it before, so sure." He shrugged.

Ash placed her menu on the table. "I think I might have the Azure, it sounds interesting."

The asari waitress came back a few minutes later. "What would you like to have mister?" She asked Ty.

"Yes, I would like to order the onion rings," Ty turned to me "I remember you liked them. Then, I would like to have the Keelah Se'lemonade, double shot."

The asari nodded. "And for you, Ma'am?"

"The Azure please."

The asari wrote the order down and then looked at me. "Two Hanar Brines." I sounded more excited then I probably should have been.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Only one per-"

"The other one is for me, Ca'lai." Garrus interrupted.

The asari lifted a brow. "No Heat Sink?"

"Not this time."

"Alright, I will get your orders in and bring you all some water. Besides the onion rings would you like anything else? Perhaps for you turian boys?"

Garrus looked at Ty. "Piknas?"

Ty nodded. "Sure."

"What is piknas?" I asked as the asari walked off.

Garrus thought for a moment. "Think of it as your human cheese sticks, but with an extra spicy kick that could knock a krogan on his ass if he had too much."

"Sounds delicious." Ashley said.

We spent the next hour making conversation and enjoying our drinks. About half way through my Hanar Brine, I started to see little purple dots.

"Oh damn, this shit really works." I moved my hands over to where the dots were, trying to grab them.

"Just wait until you eat that gummy fish at the bottom of your glass." Ty said.

"I'm not getting any effects yet, although... I do feel weird." Garrus said and then he turned to me. "Do humans have oily skin?"

"Sometimes..." I shrugged. "But I don't think-" All of a sudden I felt a turian tongue on my cheek, licking my face. "GARRUS!"

"Hmmm, you taste like... honey."

"I do not!" Then I turned to look at Garrus. "Oh my, Garrus... you... what is that on your forehead." I poked him in the middle of his head.

"Ouch, I don't-"

"And so it starts." I heard Ty said. "Ashley, this is where the entertainment begins."

"Stick your tongue out again, Garrus," I said. "It felt like a cat's tongue."

"I am noothhh..."

I grabbed Garrus's tongue and yanked it from his mouth. I was amazed at how long it was...and it was... blue!

"Garrus, your tongue is blue!! And it has bumps like a cat tongue. ASH LOOK!"

"Almost everything on the turian is blue." Ty commented.

"Surly not everything." Ash said.

My eyes grew big as Ty nodded. "Everything."

"Garrus!" I shouted. "Your penis is blue!?" I let his tongue go.

"Spirits, Shepard! I am not-"

"If it makes you feel better, human vaginas comes in all colors."

"ASHLEY! This is not-"

"Interesting, what colors?" Garrus asked.

"Brown, white, pink, black, sometimes red..."

Ty looked at me. "What is yours, Kate?"

"What? I am not talking about the color of my vag-"

"Hers is pink, mine is more of a light brown." Ash bluntly said

"Interesting." Ty smirked.

Garrus dug in his glass and pulled out the gummy fish. "Come on, let's eat our fish together."

I was happy to get off the vagina subject. I dug into my glass and grabbed my green gummy fish. "Alright!"

"One...Two...Three..." I gulped it up, and then everything in the room went wild.

Dots the colors of blue, green, orange, and pink swam the room. I looked at Ty and all of a sudden he looked like a hanar with a party hat. Ash looked like she was some sort of stripper and Garrus... well... he looked like a beautiful peacock. I couldn't help but place my hands on his fringe, thinking it was feathers. "They're so beautiful!"

"You're not supposed to eat the whole fish at once, Kate." Ty said

"Oh sure... now you tell me." I sat down. And then I smiled. "And Ty... you have the cutest hat!"

"I'm not wearing a hat, Kate."

After spending another half hour amazed at how beautiful the colors were in the 'Alien Waterhole', Ash took the last gulp of her drink. "I think it's time to get you back to Kaidan, Shepard."

"Wait, no... I haven't tried the Heat Sink, or the Vorcha Flamer!"

Garrus stood up from his chair. "Shepard, I promise to make you an HS back on Normandy. Let's get you out of here."

"Nooo... I don't want... ooo LOOK, a WATERFALL!"

"Shepard, that's a fountain." Garrus stated

"IT'S SOOO PRETTY!"

"I can see why they only restrict you to having one of these drinks." Ash said.

"Do you need help with getting Kate back to her room, Ashley?" Ty had asked.

"No thanks, Ty. I think I can handle it." Ash looked at Garrus. "You gonna be okay?"

"I think so, I am only seeing little dots and some sort of squiggly lines that look like... well you don't want to know what they look like. Just make sure Shepard gets to her room safely."

"Just to be safe, I will walk with him to his hotel lobby."

Garrus nodded. "Can never be to careful. Thank you."

Ty nodded and then looked at Ash. "Since Kate is not at her full state of mind, I will message her tomorrow. But Kate, if you can remember this... it was a nice night. Thank you for joining me."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Jellyfish." I said as Ashley grabbed my arm and we headed for the exit. Just then I let out a big squee. "Ash look, a flying monkey!"


	24. Errons, Errons, and more Errons

#  ME1: World Without End Chapter 24: Errons, Errons, and more Errons 

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as I sat up in my bed. Damn did I have a headache and I still could see faint rainbow dots.

"1015," Kaidan's voice echoed. "Ash told me you had quite the night last night."

Kaidan handed me a cup of coffee and I couldn't help but enjoy the smell. "And the sad thing is that I remember it all. How was your movie with Joker?"

Kaidan sat down next to me as I took another sip of my coffee before setting it on the nightstand. "It was no Blasto, but it was good."

I scooted my body to the middle of the bed, giving my biotic the sign that I wanted to cuddle. Kaidan got the hint right away and laid next to me, his arms wrapping around me as I placed my head on his chest. "Mmmm, this is perfect. I don't think I ever want to get out of bed."

"I have to admit, this is nice."

Just as I was about to close my eyes, my OT beeped. I let out a displeasing moan and answered. "Shepard here."

_"Hey Shepard, this is Chellick. Are you busy? I got a situation down here at C-Sec._

"Is everything okay?"

_"I have a volus and a salarian in custody. I can't get them to talk, but the Salarian mentioned your name."_

"Salarian?"

_"Yeah, he goes by the name Chorban."_

I let out a sigh as I crawled out of bed. "I will be there as soon as I can."

_"Thank you, Commander. Chellick out."_

"Chorban? Isn't that the salarian that wanted us to scan the keepers?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah. What the hell has he gotten himself into?" I grumbled as I put on my pants.

"You want me to come with?"

I threw on my T-shirt and then smiled at him. "I could never deny good company."

 

I walked into Chellick's office an hour later.

"Commander, thank you for coming."

"Of course." I shook Chellick's hand. "What's going on?"

"This way." The turian C-Sec officer said as he led me down a long hallway and then into a room filled with other rooms. I was guessing it was the prison cells.

We entered the third door down on the left. I noticed Chorban was in cuffs along with a volus.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't steal the information, we wouldn’t be in this mess!" argued Chorban.

"This is your... fault. You're trying to... kill me and keep the data for yourself." said the Volus.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The volus looked at me. "I'm not saying anything... with an officer here."

"Seriously?" I let out a sigh and then turned to Chellick. "As Spectre, what is said in this room stays in this room. No records, no vids, nothing."

Chellick nodded. "Of course."

"There, better?" I asked.

"Hmph." grumbled the volus.

"Chorban, what is going on?"

"Do you know anything about the data?"

"No," I shook my head. "But you're going to tell me... everything!"

The salarian sighed. "Look Commander, it's not as bad as you think. Jahleed and I just got a little... over our heads."

I crossed my arms. "Go on..."

"The company we work for developed an experimental procedure for use in medical scanners. Jahleed and I saw even more potential. So we stole the plans and secretly developed a tool to scan the keepers." He then started to pace. "Can you imagine? A tool that can actually get readings from the keepers!"

"Why are you so interested in them?" Kaidan asked.

"The keepers are almost impossible to scan, and you can't capture them or get samples. They just self-destruct. After centuries, we still don't know anything about them."

"I don't follow." I said.

"Don't you see? We were the first to scan them. EVER! I mean you've seen it, you know we can do it."

"And what is your story, Jahleed?" I turned to the Volus.

"He's trying to kill me."

"And why would he kill you?"

"He wouldn't talk to me at work... any more. And he kept following me. Yesterday, he followed me all the way home... just waiting for the chance."

"I wasn't going to kill you, Jahleed. Your job was to disseminate our initial findings. But, you decided to keep the data for yourself."

"Is this true?" I looked at Jahleed.

"I was afraid he was... going to kill me and keep the... data for himself."

"Why would I do that?" Corban asked Jahleed. "We're partners."

"I should kill both you idiots." I said as I shook my head.

"We lost our heads," Chorban lowered his head. "We just couldn't let an opportunity like this to pass us by. Commander just... imagine what we can learn."

"I have all the data on the keepers here." I pushed a few buttons on my OT. "If you promise to stop causing trouble, I won't let Chellick throw your asses in prison."

"You...will help us?" asked Jahleed.

I nodded.

"Thank you, Commander." Chorban thanked and gently bowed. "We will look over the data and promise not to disturb the keepers."

"Obviously you don't want Avina to kick your ass either." Kaidan joked.

I walked out the cell with Kaidan and Chellick in tow.

"You don't want me to press charges?"

I shook my head. "No, this data might be important so let them have their fun. But, if they cause any more problems, arrest them."

Chellick nodded. "Of course, thank you for your help, Shepard."

"Anytime, Chellick."

Just then my OT beeped. As Chellick made his way to his office, I pushed the com button. "Shepard here."

 _"Katie, I need to see you in Udina's office right away. It's important."_ It was Anderson.

I heard the desperation in his voice. "I'm on my way." And I quickly made my way to the transport terminal.

 

After spending about 45 minutes in shuttle traffic, Kaidan and I finally stepped into Udina's office. I saw my father leaning against the railing of the balcony with a pad. I gave Kaidan the 'stay here' sign as I made my way to Anderson.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"Yeah, just some news that I really don't want to believe." He handed me a pad. "Hackett sent that to me."

I read the pad and then looked up at him. "Do you know this Major Kyle?"

"We served together when I was a lieutenant." he sighed. 

There was a long pause before I placed my hand on his. "Can you tell me a little bit more on what's going on?"

Anderson nodded. "He set up a small compound on a moon called Presrop. He's attracted a number of biotic followers. He's become an outspoken critic of the Alliance."

"And you think he is dangerous? I mean... wasn't he your friend?"

"Perhaps. Three days ago, we sent two Alliance representatives to meet with him at his compound. They have disappeared. We believe they either killed them or holding them hostage." Anderson clenched his fists. "That compound is a cult, Katie. He's set himself up as some kind of religious leader. The biotics call him 'Father Kyle'."

"That's disturbing." I frowned.

"And dangerous." Anderson pointed out.

"You want me to handle him?" I asked.

David Anderson turned to me and nodded. "Hackett has ordered you to head to Presrop and deal with Kyle and his followers."

"And what if he doesn't come peacefully?"

Anderson lowered his head. "I don't want this to be a massacre, Katie. Kyle is dangerous, but I trust you to use your judgment."

I placed my hand on his arm. "You can count on me."

Anderson looked at me and smiled. "I know I can." He then took a step back. "You are to leave ASAP, Commander."

I saluted him. "Aye, Sir." and then I quickly left Udina's office with Kaidan right behind me.

 

"This isn't fair. I just got tickets to see Blasto 3 the musical." Joker pouted as he sat in his chair.

"Sorry, I will make it up to you. Set a course for the Hawking Eta Cluster."

"Aye, Commander. ETA is 28 hours."

I smiled and patted Joker on the back and then made my way to the galaxy map. After spending about an hour going over schematics and course plots for the next week or so, I made my way to my cabin for a small nap. I was still seeing those damn colorful spots.

 

_Presrop:  
Orbital Distance: 168,000 KM  
Orbital Period: 10.8 Earth Days  
Keplerian Ratio: N/A  
Radius: 4,113 KM  
Day Length: 10.8 Earth Days  
ATM. Pressure: 0.1 ATM  
Surface Temp: -73 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.88 G  
Mass: 0.363 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A _

"Why did this crazy ass major of yours have to put his compound somewhere where it freezing?" Wrex asked. "No wonder Garrus didn't want to come with. If my quads are going to freeze off, I can only imagine what his would do."

"Well I like the cold," Kaidan said. "But this whole scenery is wrong. Shouldn't we see some snow at least?"

"It is rather odd for it to be this cold and no snow." I agreed.

"This reminds me of a year I spent Christmas with my family in Vancouver." Kaidan said. "There was no snow and it rained."

"But I bet it still was good snuggle weather." I smirked.

"I think I am going to be sick. Why did I get stuck with you two love birds?" Wrex complained.

"Oh stop your whining." I said as I looked at the map. "It looks like Kyle's base is southwest of here. Wrex, you're on guns."

Even though Presrop really was a snowless frozen wasteland, the planet she belonged too was amazingly beautiful. Klendagon was the color of sand mixed in with a little bit of red. She had a large scar that stretched across the southern hemisphere called the 'Great Rift' valley. What was even more amazing was that the valley didn't appear to be natural. Scientists believe that it was the result of a 'glancing blow' by a mass accelerator round of unimaginable destructive power and it happened almost 37 million years ago.

"You know, if it wasn't so cold out there, this would be a beautiful spot for a picnic." I smiled.

"A picnic? Shepard... why did you have to mention that? Now I'm hungry." Wrex frowned.

"Here, have a protein bar, Wrex. It's good."

Kaidan handed Wrex the bar. After Wrex took a bite he quickly spit it out. "What is this crap?!"

"It's supposed to help with your biotics." Kaidan said as we continued our way south.

"Help? This is poison!"

"Suit yourself," Kaidan shrugged. "I like it."

"If you need that crap to help boost your biotics, you're not as strong as-"

"Will you two knock it-" My eyes quickly turned to the right as I noticed something. "What the hell is that?" I drove the Mako over to what appeared to be a wrecked vehicle. "You two stay here; I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful." Kaidan said as I put on my protective shield and opened the hatch to the Mako.

I jumped out quickly and shut the hatch. Wind wiped over my body as I forced my way to the wreckage. It appeared too had been a mining vehicle. The front of the rover was crumpled from an impact. I glanced inside and noticed that there were two dead bodies. I searched for ID's but found none. I made my way back to the Mako and jumped in, shivering as I removed my shield. "Two bodies, no survivors. But it seemed like it was a mining vehicle."

"You think those are the two reps that Kyle killed?" Kaidan asked.

"No, they weren't really dressed liked Alliance reps. Besides; the reps could still be alive. Let's head to the compound and see what Kyle says."

After spending fifteen minutes driving over the frozen moon, we arrived at the compound. All three of us jumped out of the Mako and headed to the facility where we believed Kyle might be at. Just as I was about to push the button, a voice echoed over a com speaker.

_"This is a private sanctuary. Outsiders are not welcome here."_

"I'm here to talk to Major Kyle. This is important." I answered.

_"Father Kyle wants nothing more to do with the Alliance._

"Look, I want this to end peacefully. If he doesn't see me, people could get hurt." I warned.

 _"We won't let you take Father Kyle away!"_ the man screamed. _"We need him!"_

"The Alliance wants their reps back! Let me speak to Major Kyle and maybe I can find some way to help you all get out of this alive!"

There was a pause. _"Father Kyle will speak with you. Head to the building at the far end of the compound. He'll meet you inside."_

I let out a sigh as Kaidan, Wrex, and I made our way to the far end of the compound.

"I don't like this." Wrex commented. "Something is off."

"I know, I don't like it either. Keep your eyes opened and hands on your weapons. If those reps are dead, we don't want to join them." I ordered.

We made our way into the facility and noticed that the biotics were glaring at us. Just then a woman biotic came up to me. "The Alliance sent assassins to kill Father Kyle, but we stopped them! We will stop you too if you hurt him."

As she walked away, I turned to Wrex. "Watch our backs, I don't want any surprises."

Wrex nodded as we entered the room where Kyle was at. Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, he spoke first.

"I am Major Kyle. I know why you have come. We have no quarrel with you. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"What happened to those other Alliance officers, Major? The ones that came before me, where are they?" I had a bad feeling about what the answer would be.

"They wanted to take me away from here!" He threw up his arms. "They wanted me to abandon this place, turn my back on my family." Then he looked at me with evil eyes. "They spoke blasphemy! I did what I could to make their end quick and painless."

"You son of a bitch!" Kaidan yelled.

"I had no choice. It was necessary to protect my children. Only I can keep them safe."

"Safe? They're not safe." I shook my head. "The Alliance sent me to bring you in, Major. Can't you see this has gotten out of hand? Two officers are dead because of you and your teachings to these lost biotics."

"I respect that you have come under a banner of peace, Commander. But I cannot do as you ask. If you take away their father, my children will be helpless."

"We can just shoot him, Shepard." Wrex whispered.

"You don't understand the force you will unleash if you pursue this." Major Kyle warned me.

"No!" I shouted back. "You don't understand. You're endangering your followers! Sooner or later the Alliance is going to stop playing nice and send in a whole squat team. You must face the consequences of your actions. Do you really want your children to suffer for yours sins, Major? Do you really want them to die?"

"No! I..." Kyle lowered his head. "This is my fault. My children are innocent. Pure. Please... I... never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry. I surrender."

"Father, no!" cried a woman who was standing behind Kyle. "You must not do this!"

"Aliesha," he whispered as he ran his hand over her cheek. "This is what's best for you and the others."

I let out a deep sigh of relief. "You're doing the right thing, Major. Your children will be better off for it." I took a step towards him and grabbed his arm. "I will escort you to-"

"Commander, please." Kyle looked at me as he clung to the female biotic's hand. "If my children see you take me away, they won't understand. They will attack and you will be forced to kill them all. You have shown me the error of my ways. Now you must give me time to explain to them. It is the only way they will understand. Please, give me at least an hour to talk to them. After that, I will meet Alliance authorities at the gates of my compound and surrender without violence. I give you my word."

I looked at the female biotic as tears fell down her face. I had to admit, I would have cried too if someone had come to take Anderson away from me without telling me what was going on.

"Alright," I nodded. "Since you are friends with David Anderson, I trust you will keep your word. If you don't, you and all your children will suffer."

"I will not betray you, Commander. Thank you for this." Then there was a pause as the major dug in his pocket and pulled out two Alliance dog tags. "If it means anything, I'm very sorry."

I took the tags and looked at their names.  
 _Janis E. King  
Steven J. Templeton_

Then I hit my com from my OT. "Joker, send a message to Admiral Hackett and get a fleet here to pick up Major Kyle and help with transportation if the biotics want to get off Presrop."

_"Aye, Commander."_

"You know, this mission was pretty damn boring. I didn't get to shoot anything." Wrex grumbled as we made our way out of the facility.

 

After spending about three hours writing my report on the Kyle ordeal and sending it to Hackett, I looked at our next stop. The Matano System in the Maroon Sea. We had contained the information while at the ExoGeni headquarters on Feros. Since the employee had mentioned Cerberus, I was automatically curious. What was those Cerberus bastards up too? Why did they want samples of the Thorian? My only guess was for experiments like the ones we had found on Binthu.

_"Hey Commander, a big surprise... the Alliance needs you again. Got an incoming call from Hackett and Anderson."_

"Transfer them to the com room. I will be there momentarily." I sighed.

_"Aye, Commander."_

After spending a few minutes getting somewhat presentable, I made my way up the stairs to the CIC and into the com room. The holo images of Hackett and Anderson were already in front of me. "Sorry, I'm late." I apologized.

 _"No need to apologize, Commander."_ Hackett said and Anderson just nodded.

 _"I read your report on Major Kyle, Commander."_ Anderson said. _"I don't know how you pulled it off, but Kyle has given his word to surrender and we have arranged shuttles to pick up the biotics. We'll make sure he gets the help he needs. I owe you for this one."_

 _"To be honest,"_ Hackett said. _"I thought this thing was going to end in a bloodbath. I don't know how you did it, but you saved a lot of lives. Congratulations, Commander."_

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled. "I just hope everything turns out okay. I'm just sorry about the loss of the Alliance reps. I will send the tags to Alliance Command so they can be sent to their families."

 _"I have a meeting with Udina, but I just wanted to personally thank you, Commander."_ Anderson said. _"Admiral, I will meet up with you in a few days to discuss the situation on Garvug."_

Anderson's holoimage disappeared as Hackett looked at me. _"There is another situation, Commander."_

Of course there is. "What can I do to help, Sir?"

_"Biotic fanatics have hit a medical research station with a psychotropic drug. The drugs have temporarily driven researches crazy, and the biotics are effectively using them as human shields."_

"So if I shoot everything that moves, a lot of researchers are going to die." I lowered my head. "Damn."

_"Exactly. A normal team could handle the biotics, but a lot of innocent researchers would die during the operation. That's why I contacted you. I'm hoping that you can keep the casualties to a minimum."_

"I'll do everything within my power to bring those researchers back safely, Admiral." I saluted.

He saluted back. _"I know you will, Commander. I'll send you the station coordinates now. Hackett out."_

I walked out of the com room and went right straight to the cockpit. "Joker, set a course to the coordinates the Admiral just sent."

"Aye, Commander. ETA to Chohe is roughly 30 hours, as long as we don't get called to do anymore of the Alliance's dirty work."

"Joker..."

"Sorry, sorry... but you honestly would think that we're the only Alliance ship out here."

He did have a point, but I wasn't going to boost his ego by agreeing with him. "We go where they want us."

"Sure, let's go on missions and save all the people in the universe and ignore the psycho turian and his army of toasters."

I couldn't help but smile as I patted him on the shoulder and then headed down to my cabin. It seemed more paperwork was in order.

_Chohe:  
Orbital Distance: 37 AU  
Orbital Period: 5.4 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 1.737  
Radius: 8,000 KM  
Day Length: 54.5 Earth Hours  
ATM. Pressure: 0.00 ATM  
Surface Temp: 11 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.0 G  
Mass: 1.562 Earth Masses  
Satellites: 1 _

As the Mako landed on Chohe about 31 hours later, I turned to Tali who was sitting next to me in the Co-pilot chair. "Status?"

"All systems are online, Shepard." The young Quarian said with a cheerful voice.

I then turned and looked at Garrus who was sitting in the back on the guns. "Ready?"

"You bet." He nodded.

Then I looked at the other member of my squad. "Ready, Doctor?"

Doctor Chakwas nodded. "Yes, but not sure why I am here, Commander."

"I know it's not every day you come down and join us, but if something is wrong with the scientists or one of them gets shot, we're going to need you."

"Alright, I'm ready."

"The coordinates Admiral Hackett sent is a little ways south of our position." Tali reported.

I nodded and then drove off, heading to the compound.

To my surprise, the drive to the compound was very 'quiet'. No thresher maws to be seen (Thank God), no geth or merc ambushes...

"The compound is just over the hill, Shepard." Tali said. "Nothing moving on sensors."

"That's a good sign at least." Garrus said.

The compound was fairly big with three large water containers, a couple of storage sheds, and a large Grizzly tank. As I parked the Mako and jumped out, I couldn't help but grab a hold of Garrus as the wind whipped over us.

"Garrus, check the sheds to see if there are any scientists in there. Tali, check the condition of the water containers, let's see how much resources these guys have. Doctor, for now stay in here."

"You won't get an argument from me." Chakwas nodded as Tali, Garrus and I carefully searched the compound. After a few minutes, we gathered back to the Mako.

"Nothing in the sheds, Shepard, except for some weapons and medical supplies." Garrus reported.

"Two of the containers are empty, the last container is filled with water. I'm estimating maybe three months’ worth."

"So how long have these bastards been doing this?" I asked mostly to myself. "Come on, let's get into the compound. Remember, these biotics are terrorists. Take them down as fast as you can without hitting the researchers."

We all entered the facility a few minutes later. To our surprise, there was a researcher already, wondering the room as if she was a zombie. Chakwas went to her right away as we carefully checked for any biotic terrorist.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Karin Chakwas from the SSV Normandy. We're here to help you."

"Oh, they were just here." the woman said tears in her eyes. "Where did the pretty flowers go? You must help me find them!"

Chakwas looked at me and then looked at the woman. "It's okay, I'm sure we can help you find more flowers. Why don't you sit down here so I can see if you are hurt."

I walked up to Chakwas as Tali and Garrus took point. "Stay here," I said and then handed her a gun.

"I don't want a gun, Shepard."

"For your safety, please?"

The doctor sighed. "Just put it there." and then she began to scan the woman with her Omni tool.

I nodded as I placed the pistol next to her and then I looked at Tali and Garrus. "Alright you two, let's move out."

I took point followed by Tali and Garrus in the back. As the door opened, I quickly ducked behind a box. I counted at least 8 researchers and at least a dozen biotics. I gave the nod and quickly shot the first terrorist, followed by Tali shooting another one.

"Intruders!" yelled one of the terrorists.

Garrus, Tali, and I quickly ducked behind boxes avoiding flying bullets as we carefully began to take out the terrorists one by one. Just as I was about to shoot another terrorists, he had pushed a researcher in my line of fire, causing me to shoot the innocent victim. My eyes widened as I saw the researcher falling onto the floor. Tali quickly took out the terrorist as I ran to the fallen researcher.

"No, no..." I called out.

Garrus took out the last two terrorists as I called for Chakwas. I looked down at the woman and she smiled at me. "Where is... did you see it? It was just here... it was so... beautiful."

I quickly got out of the way as Chakwas quickly knelt down, grabbing her med kit. It was only a matter of seconds before she looked up at me and shook her head. All of a sudden I felt anger rush in me. I quickly got up from the floor and kicked the closest thing to me.

"Shepard?" I heard Tali said as I began to walk out of the compound.

After spending at least ten minutes in the Mako feeling emotions of anger, rage, hate, sadness, and guilt, the doors opened and Chakwas, Tali, and Garrus entered. After about thirty seconds of silence, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kathryn, her death was not your fault. It was the terrorist's fault, and you should be proud that she was the only casualty. It could have been a lot worse." Chakwas said.

"She's right, Shepard." It was Garrus this time. "If anyone else was sent on this mission, all the researchers would have been killed. You saved a lot of people today."

I stayed silent for a moment longer. "What the situation?"

"The researchers will be fine. However, I don't think bringing them onboard Normandy is a good idea. They are still in need of medical treatment, and we don't have room onboard Normandy."

"What do you suggest?" I asked with a blunt tone.

"I would like to stay here with them along with about three other of my medical officers until an Alliance vessel can pick us all up. It shouldn't be more than a few days and then I can meet up with you in the Matano System."

I turned and looked at her. "Are you joking?"

"Not at all." she said plainly. "These people need help, and no one is here to help them."

I let out a sigh. "Alright." I paused and then looked at Chakwas. "What was her name?"

Karin handed me a pad. "Her name was Kelly Harrison."

After spending another three hours on Chohe and going over reports I looked at Chakwas who was standing at the entrance to the compound facility. "Hackett said they will have a ship to you in 21 hours. I will have Normandy head to the Maroon Sea to investigate what ExoGeni was up to and their dealings with Cerberus. We will meet you there."

The Doctor nodded. "I will leave Caroline in charge of the Medbay."

I nodded. "Stay safe, Karin, and don't forget that pistol I gave you."

As I was about to walk out the door, she grabbed my arm. "Shepard..." I turned and looked at her. "This wasn't your fault, please don't think it was."

I forced a smile. "Be safe."

I made my way out the door and headed straight to Normandy. As I began to walk up the cargo ramp, Joker messaged me on my OT.

_"Commander, everything is secured and we are ready to leave whenever you are."_

As the shuttlebay doors began to close, I nodded. "Set a course for the Maroon Sea, Manato System." I ordered

_"Aye, Commander. ETA 18 hours."_

 

After spending about an hour getting out of my gear and enjoying a hot shower, I entered my room with a message on my console. I let out a sigh as I sat down in my chair and read it.

_Commander,  
I didn't think it could be done, but you did it. You managed to secure the base and neutralize the biotics with only one casualty. You are a credit to the uniform. I think I speak for everyone here in the Alliance and for the researcher's families when I say Thank you.  
Admiral Steven Hackett, 5th Fleet _

I pounded my console as I stood from my chair. One casualty... because I wasn't fast enough to kill the bastard that had pushed the innocent woman in my line of fire. Sadness and anger brewed in me as I flopped on my bed. Sleep won't be coming tonight.

 

"You look like something a nathak just chewed on."

I looked up from the messhall table to see Wrex sitting down across from me with his tray of food.

"Gee, thanks."

"Shepard..." there was a pause. "I'm sure you are tired of hearing everyone say that the situation on Chohe wasn't your fault. So let me tell you that I think it was your fault."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yep," Wrex took a bite of his food. "It was your fault that you saved all those researchers. It was your fault that no more than one was killed during that firefight. Tali told me it was hell down there. The dodging, the careful aiming... I don't think I could have done that. So, was it your fault that one researcher died? No. But it is your fault for saving the rest of those researchers and getting out of a very interesting situation."

I looked at Wrex and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Wrex."

"Anytime, my friend." He nodded. "Will you pass the mustard?"

After spending about another half hour talking to Wrex, Joker's voice echoed through my OT.

_"Commander, arriving in the Manato System in about fifteen minutes."_

"Thank you, Joker. I will be right up." I grabbed my 5th cup of coffee and stood from my chair and headed to the CIC. When I got there, Pressly was already at the galaxy map with a pad in his hand.

"Any guesses on where Cerberus or ExoGeni might be hiding?"

"Yes I..." Charles looked at me with an odd look. "You look like hell. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I will be fine."

There was a moment of silence before Pressly looked at his pad. "I have gone over all five planets in this system. Apo is a craggy world of igneous and basaltic mountains and wracked by constant geologic activity. Lots of hotspots. Depending on what Cerberus was doing with the ExoGeni research, it could possibly be here."

"Due to the earthquakes, I don't see Cerberus setting up camp here though."

Pressly nodded. "Illapa is a gas giant, so we are ruling that one out. Chasca is a large planet with low density. It's also tide locked to the Matano sun."

"Which means the same side always faces the sun. Would that be something Cerberus would be interested in?"

"Perhaps, but the first planet, Inti, is also tide locked."

"Yeah, but Inti is too close to the sun, I don't think anything or anyone can survive being there."

"Last planet in the system is Supay, an ice dwarf planet. The surface temp is -216 C."

"So probably too cold for Cerberus's experiments?" I let out a sigh. "Bring up Chasca again."

_Chasca:  
Orbital Distance: N/A  
Orbital Period: 1.3 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: N/A  
Radius: 8,059  
Day Length: 1.3 Earth Years  
Atm. Pressure: 0.86 atm  
Surface Temp: 67 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.88 g  
Mass: 1.395 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A _

After spending about five minutes looking over all the data in the Manato System I walked up to the cockpit and placed my hand on Joker's shoulder. "Set a course to Chasca and have Ashley and Liara meet me at the Mako all geared up in 20 minutes."

"Aye, Commander."

 

We landed on Chasca fifteen minutes later. As Ashley did systems check on the guns, I looked at Liara. "Picking up anything?"

"I am detecting some sort of structure just south of us, Commander. I'm also getting some odd readings coming from the southwest."

"Alright, let's head to the structure and see if there is anything there that might give us a clue on what ExoGeni and Cerberus are up too. Ash, you ready?"

"We are a go, Commander."

After spending at least fifteen minutes going up and down on Chasca's mountain terrain, we finally arrived at the structure Liara had pointed out."

"By the Goddess," Liara gasped. "Is that Prothean?"

Liara quickly jumped out of the Mako and ran up to the pyramid like structure. She ran her hand over it and quickly looked at me. "This is amazing!"

Ashley walked up to me. "Commander, there is a station just on the other side, going to take a look."

"Go ahead, I will stay with Liara and take a look around."

As Ashley made her way around the large Prothean pyramid, I watched as Liara ran her hand over the structure.

"Shepard, this is... remarkable!"

"Remarkable enough for Cerberus to be interested in?"

Liara turned and looked at me. "What would Cerberus want with Prothean technology?"

"COMMANDER!" I heard Ashley yell.

I looked at Liara and then quickly made my way to Ashley. She was in a survey station next to a console.

"What is it, Chief?" I asked.

"There was some sort of emergency here. They were in a middle of a dig when an emergency signal cane from the science station."

"Cerberus?"

Ash shook her head. "I don't know, but they left in a hurry."

"Alright, so I guess we should head to the science station and see what the hell is going on."

"I wish we could stay to study this dig site more." Liara said with a sad tone.

"I know, and we will come back I promise." I replied as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "But right now, we got a galaxy to save."

Liara nodded with a smile as we quickly made our way back to the Mako.

"Commander, there are two civilian outposts just down this mountain." Liara said. "And the science station is just to the west of them." Then she paused. "Picking up some life forms a few clicks away," Liara pointed out. Then she gasped. "Goddess have mercy!"

"Husks!" I shouted. "Ashley, guns."

As Ashley began to shoot the husks that were running towards us, I couldn't help but think the worse.

"If there are husks here... do you think..." Liara gulped. "Has the entire colony been turned to husks?"

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Ashley said as I parked the Mako next to one of the two large outpost buildings.

As we had expected, at least a dozen husks came at us when we entered. After we had defeated them, I turned to look at Liara and Ashley. "Spread out and see if you can find any information on what might have caused their transforming."

After about ten minutes of looking, we ended up empty handed.

"Perhaps we should go to the other outpost and see if there is anything there." Liara suggested.

We jumped back into the Mako and drove about a hundred yards to the next outpost. When we entered, we encountered the same thing as the last. Husks charged at us in numbers, causing us to take cover and explode in a gunfight. After they were defeated and spending another ten minutes looking over the outpost without finding information, we jumped back into the Mako and headed to the science facility.

"There has to be something there." Liara pointed out. "These poor people."

"We'll find something." Ashley sounded hopeful. “And if Cerberus is responsible for this, we will make them pay."

"Yes we will." I agreed as we drove up the small hill to the science outpost.

"There are a few husks outside," Liara called out.

"I got them." Ashley answered as she began to shoot the running husks as I drove towards them.

As soon as the area was cleared, we jumped out of the Mako and went into the building. At least another dozen husks came running at us as we entered the main room of the station. It didn't take long for us to clear them out. After the last husked dropped, I went to one of the main consoles in the room.

"Looks like they were pioneer colonists." I said. "Take a look around and see if there is anything else you can find."

After spending about ten minutes looking over data reports, Liara walked up to me. "Shepard," she seemed sad. "The pioneers had found samples of unknown origin in the area. They weren't transformed into husks by the dragon teeth as you humans call them."

"Was Cerberus behind it?"

She nodded. "I am guessing they needed the Thorian spores to make a hybrid, I just...this seems so wrong, Shepard. These poor people. They didn't deserve this."

I could see Liara was quite upset and so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It will be okay, Liara. Cerberus will pay for what they have done, I promise you."

Tears swelled the asari's eyes as she nodded. Just then Ashley walked up to us. "Commander, there was an emergency signal that went out to the entire colony bases saying they were under attacked by human hostiles. My guess it was Cerberus. The last report came from the colony leader, James Evans."

I grabbed the pad from Ashley and read the report. "This report mentions Nodacrux." I looked up at Ashley. "ExoGeni has a colony on Nodacrux."

"Coincidence?" Ashley asked.

"Probably not." I shook my head as we made our way out of the building. "Looks like we are making a trip to Nodacrux sooner rather than later."

 

As soon as I board Normandy, I hailed Joker. "Joker, has Chakwas reported in?"

_"Aye, Commander. Her ETA is about nine hours."_

"Set a course for Nodacrux in the Vostok system. Then send word to Chakwas that we will meet her there instead."

 _"Aye, Commander."_ There was a short pause. _"ETA is roughly three hours."_

"Thanks, Joker. Shepard out." Then I turned to look at Ash and Liara. "Meet me back here in two and a half hours for a quick debriefing."

As Liara and Ashley took their leave, Garrus walked to me as I placed my helmet in the locker. "Soooo, I see the Mako is in one piece. Well, except for the hydraulics."

I turned to him. "There were a lot of mountains and hills."

"Uh huh." He smirked. "And did you by chance fly over these mountains and hills at 1,000 KPH?"

I couldn't help but smirk back. "Garrus, why would you think such a thing. It was 2,000 KPH."

Garrus looked at be blankly and then he laughed. "My mistake."

I patted him on the arm. "Can you get her ready in a couple of hours?"

"You bet." He winked and then made his way back to the Mako.

 

After spending my two and a half hours going over my own reports on Nodacrux and having a quick bite to eat, I made my way back down to the cargo bay. When the elevator doors opened, I almost bumped into something large. I looked up to see Wrex with his arms cross, staring at me.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

He didn't move.

"Umm, is there something you need?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "Yes. No... well yes." I looked at him oddly. "I... need a favor."

"Of course, anything for you."

"I want to come along. I was there on Feros with you when we defeated the Thorian. I really would like to... see this thing through."

"Wrex, I don't even know if there is anything like the Thorian down there."

Wrex began to pace, which gave me enough room to get out of the elevator. "Shepard, the last mission I was on, we didn't shoot anything. I have been cooped up on this ship for days, and... I just... need...to...shoot...something."

I smiled as I shook my head. "Alright, you can come with."

Wrex laughed as he smacked me on my back, knocking my pad out of my hand. "Thanks, Shepard. You're the best."

I picked up my pad and watched as my krogan made his way to the locker.

 

Ashley, Liara, Wrex, and I went over the details of Nodacrux by Ashley's station.

"So the details we know is that on Chasca, the entire colony got turned into husks by samples of unknown origin. We're going to assume that it was the Thorian spores that ExoGeni gave Cerberus." I looked over my pad. "The report we got from the colony leader mentioned Nodacrux, and that they had a small colony there. On Feros, we had found a report saying that there was an ExoGeni colony there. We're going to find out if this ties into relations with Cerberus."

_"Joker to Shepard."_

"Go ahead."

_"Commander, we're picking up a distress call coming from Nodacrux. There is no audio, just a locator signal."_

"Thanks, Joker." I nodded.

"A distress signal, huh? Perhaps their little plan backfired." Wrex commented.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." I sighed. "Gear up."

 

After about ten minutes of orbiting Nodacrux, the Mako landed on the surface.

_Nodacrux:  
Orbital Distance: N/A  
Orbital Period: 3.6 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: N/A  
Radius: 5,988 km  
Day Length: 22.2 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 2.63 Atm  
Surface Temp: 23 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.9 G  
Mass: 0.787 Earth Masses  
Satellites: N/A  
_

As soon as we landed, Liara looked at me. "Commander, picking up movement just on the upper hill by a settlement."

"Wow, we actually landed close to a settlement without driving half way across the planet? Way to go, Joker!" Ash teased.

 _"Hey, I heard that!"_ Joker called out over Mako's intercom.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." I said as I drove the Mako a short ways to the settlement.

I looked closely at a figure running towards the Mako. When it got closer, my eyes widened. "Shit, it's a Thorian creeper!"

"Shepard, there is more movement coming from behind us!" Ashley called out. "Wrex, shoot the damn things!"

I ran one of the creepers over with the Mako as Wrex began to shoot. After a few minutes, the fighting was over and we jumped out of the Mako. We all crowded around one of the dead creepers. As I knelt down, I noticed that the eyes of the Thorian creatures were blue.

"These aren't the same Thorian creepers as the ones on Feros."

Wrex knelt beside me and looked over the dead body as I looked up at Ashley. "Take Liara over to the building and see what you can find." As soon as Ashley and Liara were gone I looked at Wrex. He seemed very focus on something. "What?"

"Something's not right here, Shepard."

"I thought that was obvious."

He looked at me for a minute and then looked back at the Thorian. "If I am not mistaken, these were once human."

"What? Impossible. We learned that the Thorian creepers originated from the Thorian itself."

"But look at the eyes, and look at the body. They're different from the creepers on Feros. They look more..."

"Human." I think I was going to be sick. "What the hell did Cerberus and ExoGeni do to these poor colonists. I just..." I was getting angry.

"We will make them pay, Shepard. If I have any say in it."

"Shepard," Ashley called. "There is nothing here of importance. Just a few crates and some bedding."

I let out a sigh and then stood up. "Let's head to the distress signal, maybe someone is still alive to give us some damn answers."

The drive to the distress signal was long, bumpy, and quiet. Not even Wrex commented on my driving capabilities as we drove pass the uneven terrain.

"The signal is coming from a settlement just ahead up on this ridge." Liara said as I drove up the long winding path. "Movement just ahead. Looks like more creepers."

"I'll take care of it." Wrex said as Mako's guns began to echo.

After zig zagging the path, running over creepers, and almost running into a water depot, I parked the Mako at the door to the settlement and jumped out. 

"A water depot, a large food storage bin, a burned transport..." Ashley looked at me. "Looks like this was the main base."

"Our answers will be here then," I nodded as I pushed the button on the main door. "Let's go find them."

As we entered, I noticed soft instrumental music playing. I looked at Ashley with a confused look and then we slowly made our way into the main room of the facility.

"Lots of containers here, Shepard." Wrex said.

"Most likely for their experiments." Liara commented.

"We got husks!" Ashley shouted.

After about five minutes of wiping out at least a dozen husks, Liara went to a console in the middle of a run. "Can't access the information from here."

"Shepard, got some more movement coming from the back." Wrex reported.

"Alright, let's see if we have any survivors." I said as we carefully made our way to the backend of the complex.

I raised my weapon as I opened one of the doors. I noticed at least five humans in the room hiding behind a table. One of them quickly stood.

"Rescuers? Thank God!" she cried out. She then turned to the others as they began to stand. "See? I told you somebody would come to investigate the signal."

"Are you all safe?" I asked as I placed my gun in my holster.

"Yes, my name is Doctor Regina Ross. I'm chief ExoGeni researcher at this facility. We've been trapped in this room for days. We're almost out of food and water." She let out a sigh. "You got here just in time!"

"I'm glad I could help, but I need some answers." I said bluntly. "Why is this place crawling with Thorian creepers and husks? And what the hell happed to the colonists on Chasca?"

The Doctor looked at me with a quick glare. "How do you know about the Thorian?"

"Watch your tone, Doctor." Wrex said. "Answer the question."

I looked at Wrex and then looked back at Ross. "I was on Feros and I know what ExoGeni was up to. I saw what you let the Thorian do to those colonists, so I killed it."

Ross sighed. "Our secret's out then. No point in my lying. You already know the worst. The creepers here were created using altered samples from the specimens on Feros. We discovered a way to turn them into docile, obedient servants."

"Obedient servants! Those were people!" Liara cried out, forcing Ashley to hold her back.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked. "We created them here in this lab."

I looked at her oddly. "The creepers we encountered were once human, Dr. Ross." I let out a sigh. "So, instead of lying to me... how about you tell me the truth. Why don't we start off by telling me why Cerberus was interested in the Thorian?"

"Cerberus? I don't know-" The Doctor gasped as I pulled out my pistol.

"I'm going to ask you one more time."

The doctor quickly raised her hands. "Please, I don't know anything about Cerberus! We were studying the creepers until they went berserk days ago. Only a handful of us made it back into the safety of this room!"

"So you're telling me that those creepers turned everyone into creeper husks?" Ashley said as she looked at Shepard. "This has Cerberus written all over it."

"Look, I know what we did was wrong. I'll admit that. But it's over now. There really is no need to report this to the authorities, right?"

"Wrong!" Liara cried out. "Someone has to pay for what was done here!"

"Liara," I said as I placed my hand on her arm before taking a step closer to the Doctor. "So, let me get this straight. You are a bunch of ExoGeni colonists that was experimenting on Thorian creepers. When the Thorian died, these creepers went berserk and was killing everyone. You and your team here managed to get into the back room to safety. In the meantime, while you were hiding here all the other ExoGeni colonists were somehow transformed into some sort of husk/creeper hybrid. And, you have no clue who or what Cerberus is?"

The doctor nodded. "I know it sounds a bit off, but that's the truth."

"I think she is lying, Shepard." Wrex said. "Can I shoot her?"

"Oh no, if anyone is going to shoot her, it's me!" Liara cried out.

A lifted a hand, telling my team to stand down as I looked at the Doctor. "I have information that tells me Cerberus is working with ExoGeni. That they had taken samples of the Thorian from Feros. Do you know anything about that?"

"No." Ross said. "I know nothing of this Cerberus, I swear." She sighed. "So where does this lead us? Normally ExoGeni would have my back, but it sounds like they're going to have their hands full cleaning up the mess on Feros. But," She smirked. "I got money. A little emergency fund I set up. It's yours if you let us go."

"Are you seriously bribing a Spectre?" Ashley asked and then looked at me.

"Regina, the victims here deserve justice. I have to take you in, all of you."

The doctor laughed. "That's not going to happen!" Just then she pulled out a weapon. "Open fire! Open FIRE!" she yelled.

My team was quickly on their weapons and within seconds, the battle was over.

I walked over to the dead doctor and knelt down. "Was it just me, or did it act like she might have been a Cerberus operative?"

"Shepard, we got a wounded one here." Wrex called out. "Got him in the knee. Want me to kill him?"

I walked over to the man who was wincing in pain. "Please, make it stop!"

I knelt down beside him. "I got some medigel, but you are going to tell me everything I need to know. If I don't like the answers, you die."

"Okay, Okay!"

"Was Cerberus involved in this damn experiment with ExoGeni?"

"I don't know," the man cried. "But Ross only cared about the facts and getting information about the creepers. She lied to you about not knowing about the creepers turning people into hybrids. It was the main project."

"Do you know of Cerberus? Who their leader is?"

"No, I only know they're a human organization who strives to make humanity stronger."

"What do you know of the colonists on Chasca? They were turned into husks!"

"I didn't know anything about the research about Chasca. I was only a part of the creeper research."

"So ExoGeni was part of the Chasca research?"

"Yes, but it was classified. I know nothing." I nodded and then stood up. "Ashley, contact Normandy and have Tali come down here with a team. Looks like we will be here for a little bit. Wrex, why don't you stay with the prisoner. If he tries to escape, you have my permission to shoot him. Liara, see if you can find anything on Prothean technology they might have used. I'm sure one of these dead researchers won't mind you using their ID badge to get the info off the terminals."

 

"Shepard... Shepard... Kathryn."

I opened my eyes to see the face of my beloved Doctor. I looked up from the terminal, trying to get my bearings. "Doctor, you're here."

"Yes, I'm here. Arrived in orbit about an hour ago. Looks like you had quite a busy day."

I let out a sigh as I sat up straight in the chair. "You have no idea. What a mess this has been. Colonists turning into husks. Creepers turning people into creeper/husks hybrids. Trying to figure out what Cerberus is doing. Finding out ExoGeni is working with Cerberus... I need a drink."

"When we get back onboard Normandy, we'll have one together." The doctor smiled.

"Commander Shepard," came a voice from behind me and I turned. An Alliance soldier saluted. "I'm here to transfer the prisoner that's in your custody."

"Of course, Lieutenant. He's in the backroom on the left."

The soldier nodded and left just as Joker messaged me through my OT. _"Commander, got an incoming message for you. It's Captain Anderson."_

"Thanks, Joker. Tell him I will be right there." I stood up and walked over to Pressly who was looking over a pad with Tali. "Charles, I have to report back to Normandy. You're in charge."

"Aye, Commander." He nodded as I departed the facility with Chakwas behind me.

 

"I'm sorry for the wait, Sir." I smiled as I pushed the com button on my terminal in my quarters. "It's been hectic here on Nodacrux."

_"So I've heard. Got any leads on what Cerberus might be up too?"_

"I don't know." I frowned. "Trying to make a super soldier, perhaps? I don't know what they're after. The Thresher Maw attacks, the Thorian, Rachni... I just... I don't have any answers!"

_"Well, I might provide you with something that might lead you to the answer."_

"What?" I gasped.

_"I got a message from Hackett about some information that you might be interested in. Someone is killing former Alliance scientists. They have been four deaths in the past month."_

_"Former scientists?" I sat down in my chair. "Sounds like someone has a project they'd like to keep secret."_

__"And who do we know that likes to involve secret projects?"_ _

_"Cerberus."_

__"Exactly, and it gets even better. Katie, there is a connection between the scientists... and you."_ _

_"Me?"_

__"They all worked on a classified project several years ago... Akuze."_ _

_I let out a gasp. "Akuze?!" My heart began to beat a mile a minute. "Are you saying... that our own scientists were behind the Akuze attack?"_

__"Former scientists. And before you ask, Hackett told me he couldn't find any information on what they were working on. The project records are sealed."_ _

_"Of course they are." I growled._

__"There was one other scientist on the project: Doctor Sebastian Wayne. I'm transmitting his last known coordinates."_ There was a pause. _"Katie, both Hackett and I wanted you to know about this. What you do with this information is up to you."__

_"Thank you, both of you." I said softly._

__"Be safe, Anderson out."_ _

_After the communication with Anderson ended, I sat in my chair for about ten minutes reading over the information. Now it was all making sense. The maw attack on Edolus... the maw attack on Akuze... Cerberus was behind it._

_"Joker, what’s the ETA for us departing Nodacrux?"_

__"Stand by._ About twenty seconds passed. _"Commander, Pressly said we can leave within the hour."__

_"Excellent," I said as I got up from my chair. "I'm sending you a set of coordinates. As soon as the board is green, set a course."_

__"Aye, Commander."_ _

_A knock on my door forced me to open my eyes. I slowly sat up from my bed and said "Come," as I swung my legs to the edge of the bed. As the doors opened, I couldn't help but smile at the figure that stepped in. "Kaidan."_

_"So, I have heard through the grapevine that you haven't had the best couple of days. You going to be okay?" He asked as he sat on my bed beside me._

_"I will be fine. I'm just so tired of chasing Cerberus and what the hell they are up too." I paused. "Anderson contacted me, Kaidan. He said he has information on what might have happened on Akuze."_

_"Is there where we are heading now?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, I need to know the truth about what happened on Akuze, if Cerberus really was behind it."_

_"Who do you plan on taking?"_

_"Garrus and Ashley. They were there on Edolus and would like them to be here in case something comes up." I didn't want to tell him the real reason._

_"Seems like a logical choice." He nodded and then he scooted over close to the wall and laid down. "Come here, let's rest until Joker decides to wake us."_

_I couldn't help but smile as I laid down next to him. I really wished I could have told him the whole truth, but it scared me to do so. I didn't want him to see my weakness, to see me at the moment of what had been my most darkess hour._


	25. The Geth’s Armstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from Shepard's past visits. Also, touring the Armstrong Cluster for geth outposts. Sounds like fun. :D

#  ME1: World Without End Chapter 25: The Geth’s Armstrong

When I stepped onto the CIC roughly at 2300 hours with a cup of coffee in my hand, I noticed it was very quiet. A couple of crewman at their stations, but overall it was generally peaceful. I headed up to the cockpit to see Joker who was swinging back and forth listening to some music that had a nice beat to it.

"Commander," he smiled at me as I sat down in the co-pilot seat. "I didn't expect to see you up here for another hour or so."

"Getting an early start," I said as I took a sip. "This mission is somewhat important to me and I want to be at my best."

"I understand." He smiled. "May I ask what this is all about?"

I turned and looked at him. "Akuze."

He whistled. "Yeah, I guess this is an important mission for you. Well don't you worry, Commander. Whatever is going on Ontarom, I'm sure you will figure it out."

"Thanks. What's our ETA?"

"Three hours."

I nodded as I took another sip from my cup and then closed my eyes, enjoying the music a few more minutes.

 

_Ontarom:_  
Orbital Distance: 1.1 AU  
Orbital Period: 1.2 Earth Years  
Keplerian Ratio: 0.924  
Radius: 6,443 km  
Day Length: 39.1 Earth Hours  
Atm. Pressure: 0.79 atm  
Surface Temp: 58 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.82 G  
Mass: 0.831 Earth Masses  
Satellites: 2 

As the Mako landed safely on Ontarom, I turned to Garrus who was sitting next to me. "Report."

"Green across the board, Shepard."

"Ash?"

"Weapons are a go."

"Good," I nodded. "Now, let's go see if we can find this Doctor Wayne and see what information he has on Akuze and Cerberus."

"You know, I have been wondering." Ash said. "Why green?"

Garrus turned and looked at Ash. "What are you talking about?"

"Green... as in 'green across the board'. Why not pink?"

"Because pink is kind of a pissy color, Ash." I stated.

"So why not blue, purple, or orange?"

Garrus and I looked at each other and then Garrus went into deep thought. "Well, you humans always considered the color green as 'go', so I guess it makes sense."

"Nice point." I commented.

Ash sighed. "Okay, so then who was the idiot who thought 'green' was a good color to describe the word 'go' then?"

"Well let's find out." Garrus said.

"Oh god, are we seriously going to make this Mako drive a earth history lesson?" I moaned. "Can't we talk about other things? Like maybe sports, or kidnapping keepers."

Garrus ignored my stab at him as he hit a few buttons on his OT. After a few minutes he turned to look at Ash. "It goes back all the way to where you humans first started making railroads."

"Railroads?" Ash blinked.

"Says here that when the first primitive railroad signaling devices were developed in the 1830s and 1840s, red meant "stop," green meant "caution," and clear, or white, meant "go." The system had several defects. One obvious problem was the fact that the white signal could easily be confused with an ordinary white light. What was worse, however, was the fact that the system wasn't fail-safe. This was tragically demonstrated sometime around 1914. The red lens supposedly fell out of a signal so that it erroneously showed a white indication. This had caused a train to sail through the "stop" signal, resulting in a disastrous crash. The railroads subsequently decided to drop white and make green "go" and yellow "caution." Yellow presumably was chosen because it was readily visible and offered the most striking contrast to the other two colors."

"That still doesn't tell me who we need to blame for 'green means go'." Ash said.

"It never said any specific name," Garrus said. "I am guessing there might have had a board or a council to make these choices."

Ash sighed. "And back then, women never had the chance to make choices like that. So... all in all... we get to blame men."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. Thanks for the history lesson, Garrus."

Garrus chuckled. "Anytime."

After spending another 15 minutes in the Mako, we started to ascend the mountain where the science compound was located.

"Shepard, got some movement on sensors." Garrus said. "About a half dozen."

"Oh good, a welcoming party," Ash smirked. "I like welcoming parties."

"Maybe they are friendly and-" All of a sudden the shields of the Mako glowed. “Never mind." I sighed. "Go ahead and have your fun, Ash."

I drove the Mako as fast as I could up the hill, causing it to be airborn for a moment, until we landed right into the compound. Ash quickly started shooting the main guns, as I 'accidently' ran over one of the mercs. Garrus grabbed his rifle and opened the hatch to the Mako and started to shoot as I parked the Mako right next to a water tower. Garrus jumped out first with me following close behind. After about five minutes of firefighting, the last merc fell down at Garrus's feet. As the turian bent down to examine the body of the dead merc, I turned around and looked at the view before me.

Ontarom was uncomfortably hot, but incredibly beautiful. Its lush green terrain made it ideal for any known species to colonize, even though the planet had powerful electric storms. As I looked out in the distance, I saw a herd of space cows grazing on grass and bathing in Ontarom's sun.

"Shepard," came Ash's voice. "Perimeter is clear."

"Did you find anything?" I asked Garrus.

The turian shook his head. "No, they seem to be ordinary mercs, nothing special."

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's go see what these mercs are up too and how they might be tied to Cerberus and Akuze."

I took point as we entered the facility. The entrance was dark, the only light illuminating the room was the flicker of lights.

"Shepard, there is a body over there." Garrus commented as he shined his flash light to my left.

We made our way over to the body and knelt down to examine it as Garrus and Ash stayed on look out.

"Hmm, seems to be one of the mercs."

"Do you think this Doctor Wayne had anything to do with it?" Ash asked as I stood up.

"Not sure, do you see any more bodies?"

"Not that I see, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Alright, let's head into the main area, stay sharp." I ordered.

As we made our way into the main area of the science facility, I noticed another body by the door.

"Shepard," Garrus whispered. "Another dozen or so merc's just on the other side of the containers."

I nodded and gave Ash the signal to go left as Garrus and I took right.

It wasn't long before one of the merc's saw us and shouted. "We're under attack!"

"Go, go, go!" yelled another merc

I quickly squatted to a nearby canister and watched as Garrus and Ash started to take out the mercs one by one. Just as I was about to help out, I noticed a merc standing just above me.

"I know you're here, intruders." he snarled. "Show yourself."

I shrugged. "Alright," and I quickly grabbed him and threw him over me, slamming him to the ground. I quickly ended his life with my Omni Blade.

"Nice," Garrus called out as he shot another merc right between the eyes.

"Going to need backup!" Ash called out. "Got a stubborn krogan here with biotics!"

I quickly made my way to Ash and then used throw to shove the Krogan against the wall. Ash quickly took him out before he had the chance to get up.

"Thanks, skipper."

"Of course." I said as I scanned the room. "Do you see Dr. Wayne at all?"

The search only took a few seconds before Garrus shook his head. "No, but there is some movement coming from the back room."

"Let's hope we're not too late." I said as we quickly stepped over the pile of merc bodies and made haste to the back room.

As the doors to the room opened, I quickly drew my pistol. I saw a merc standing before a man who I was guessing was Dr. Wayne.

The merc pointed his gun at the scientist and looked at me. "Who are you? Stay back!! I've got no grief with you. All I want is this bastard!"

The scientist turned to me with tears falling from his face. "Please! He's a madman! Help me!" Then the man turned to the merc. "Mr. Toombs, you're insane. You need help! We can help you!"

Toombs? I recognized that name.

"It's Corporal! Corporal Toombs! And you need to shut up! You don't get to lie! You don't..."

"James?"

Toombs looked at me with an odd look. As I took off my helmet, I noticed his shocking face. "Shepard? My god, Shepard, is that you?"

My heart began to race and the only thing I could do was go to him and hugged him tightly, forgetting that he had a gun pointed to a scientist. "It's me."

"Don't even think about it," I heard Garrus say to the scientist as Toombs lowered his gun to wrap his arms around me.

"I can't believe it's you! I mean... you're alive!"

I broke the embrace. "I saw you die on Akuze, I mean... I saw a lot of people just melt and.." I took a deep breath. "How did you get here? What happened?"

"They took me, Shepard. The scientists." Toombs looked at me. "I... I want to sleep without waking up screaming! I want the people who is responsible for what happened on Akuze brought to justice!"

"What?! You can't prove any of this!" Yelled Wayne. "This man is delusional!"

"Be quiet!" I yelled at Wayne. "Go on, James. Tell me."

"See, they were running tests on the thresher maws. They let those things hit us just to watch and study." I felt my stomach begin to turn. "I woke up in a holding cell. The scientists were delighted I'd survived. Now they had someone to run tests on." He lowered his head. "Thompson and Carter were with me but... they never made it."

"What kind of tests? What did they do to you?" Ash asked

"You can't believe Toombs! He doesn't have proof! I demand a fair trial!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at Wayne.

"I would listen to her." Garrus recommended.

Toombs began to pace. "They put thresher maw acid in my veins. They wanted to see what it would do. They treated me like a lab animal, like some sort of experiment. The only reason I'm here now is because somebody stormed their Cerberus facility."

Cerberus?!

Toombs put his hand on his forehead. "This man deserves to die, Shepard. For you, me, Thompson, Carter, Stevens, everyone else in the unit."

I looked at Wayne? "Is this true? You're with Cerberus?" He didn't respond fast enough for my taste and so I quickly grabbed a hold of him and slammed him against the wall. "Are you with Cerberus?!" I shouted, this time my gun pointed at his head.

"What? No… no… no… I don't even..."

"The only thing that is keeping you alive is my patience, Doctor, which isn't much right now. I would start talking if I were you!"

The doctor's eyes widened. "I will say nothing until I have your word I will be safe from this madman!"

I looked at Toombs. "You have my word."

"I also want an asylum from the Alliance!"

I growled. "TALK!"

The Doctor gulped. "Yes, I was with Cerberus. I along with four other scientists were on a project called the 'Erosive Project'. Our goal was to focus on how a maw's acid would influence the human body. We expected more people to survive on Akuze. We honestly didn't mean for it be an entire slaughter."

"Are you responsible for the lives on Edolus?" I growled.

"Yes, we needed more tests since Toombs escaped us."

"Is Cerberus some sort of terrorist group? Who is your leader?"

"We are not a terrorist group! We are trying to make humanity better!"

"You don't make humanity better by killing human beings!" Toombs screamed

"Some people have to sacrifice themselves for the greater good."

"And who makes this choice, Doctor?!" I growled. "Who decides that Cerberus gets to play God?"

"Cerberus is an idea! We strive to make humanity better, stronger. Look at what happened with the First Contact War? We wouldn't have lost so many if we were stronger, if we were prepared!"

My anger began to build as my grip on the doctor began to tighten. "What was Cerberus up to by killing Admiral Kahoku? What was your plan on dealing with the Thorian? What were you doing on Nodacrux and Chasca?"

"I have no knowledge of those projects. I know nothing of this Admiral Kahoku except for what we did on Edolus. I know nothing of the Thorian either. Those are different cells and projects. I only worked on the Erosive Project, to experiment on maw acid and the interaction between it and human DNA."

"You son of a bitch!" Toombs yelled. "You are a doctor!! Where is your moral code for 'Thou shalt not do harm'?"

"I'm not that type of Doctor, Mr. Toombs."

Toombs stood next to me and pointed a gun at the Doctor. "We are done talking. I'm going to kill you!"

"Corporal," I ordered. "Stand down!"

"Damn it Shepard, this is my kill! You got out with a few scratches and a scary reputation! I'm the one they tortured!" I could hear the plea in his voice.

"You're right, I wasn't the one that was tortured. But I'm also not the one they can prosecute. You don't get to throw your life away so easily. I'm a Spectre, let me handle this."

"So we let him live?"

"No, I never said that."

"What!? No, I demanded an asylum, a fair trial! You’re Alliance! You... you can't do this!" yelled Wayne. "You don't know who you are dealing with!"

"No, you don't know who you are dealing with!" Then I took the shot.

Blood splattered across the room as the Cerberus doctor slid down the wall dead. Tears stung my eyes as I put my gun in my holster and looked up to see Toombs staring at the dead Dr. Wayne.

"It's... it's really over?" he asked.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's over, James."

He placed his hands on his helmet and shook his head. "Maybe the screaming will stop now."

I wanted to tell him that it doesn't. That the screaming continue to rape your mind like a predator. That the memories of burning flesh, crying of friends, and the screeching of a maw will never fully go away.

"Those bastards can't hurt you anymore." I said with a forced smile. "And I promise, I will find out who Cerberus’s ring leader is and I will make them pay. For now, I want you to go to the VET's office on the Citadel and get help."

Corporal James Toombs nodded as he looked at me. "I will. And Kate... thank you."

I smiled as he used my first name, then I brought him in for a tight hug before taking a step back. "Come on, let's get you back to the Normandy and get some food in you. We can drop you off at the relay station on our way out of the system. A ship should be there to take you back to the Citadel. Ash, will you and Garrus please escort Mr. Toombs out of the facility. I will be there momentarily."

"Of course," Ash smiled. "Come on, Corporal. Let's get you out of here."

As soon as the doors closed behind them, I slid down the wall next to the dead doctor and placed my knees on my head.

_Ground Shaking._  
Shrieking.  
Explosions.  
Gun Fire.  
Screaming.  
Crying.  
Dying.  
Silence.  


Doctor Wayne's words echoed in my mind. _"Cerberus is an idea! We strive to make humanity better, stronger."_

If Cerberus was to better mankind, why torture and kill the people you are trying to save? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Garrus. I couldn't help but smile as he sat down and crossed his legs. He always seemed to know when I needed him, even if I told him I didn't. Silence was exchanged as I rested my head on his arm and continued to ponder on today's events.

 

I placed my helmet on the small bench next to the lockers and slowly began to strip away my armor. It needed a deep cleaning from all the blood, dirt, and grime that was now caked onto it. Just as I finished putting on my tank top and shut my locker to head to the showers, I heard a voice from behind.

"You okay, skipper?"

I looked at Ash and nodded. "I will be." And then headed to the shower with her next to me. "Just trying to make sense of all this."

"Well if you ask me, I don't think you can. I think this Cerberus group is just mentally insane."

"You know, I was half expecting you to somewhat understand their means, Chief." I said as we entered the woman's showers.

"I know it's not a secret that I don't trust aliens as much as you do, but this is different. Cerberus is a cult and I for sure as hell don't want anything to do with them."

I nodded. "I know." Then I opened a quick comm on my OT. "Joker, what's our next destination?"

_"Besides dropping the Corporal off at the MR, our next course is the Herschel system to look for the ship Garrus was talking about. You know, the one that belongs to the crazy salarian axe murderer."_

"ETA?"

_"Five hours, but that’s if we don't stop at the MR."_

"Fine, head to the Herschel system. Toombs is just going to have to be our guest a little bit longer. Have Garrus set up a team and then meet me in the briefing room in two hours."

_"Aye, Commander."_

 

After spending two hours taking a shower, getting something to eat, having yet another cup of coffee, and doing some reports, I finally managed to walk into the briefing room five minutes early. Wrex was already sitting in his chair with a pad in his hand.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

"So Garrus wanted you to come on this mission with him?"

"Yeah, I think the turian has a crush on me."

I chuckled. "Uh huh. I could probably say the same thing since he went with you on your mission."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Well... we... killed things. And... I wasn't going after some pansy salarian that got the better of me."

I turned as I heard Garrus's voice. "At least I didn't get out smarted by a girl. What was that asari's last words to you? 'Better luck next time'."

"And it starts... you know, if you two really keep this up, people are going to think you're married."

"Well we both know would wear the pants in that relationship." Wrex chuckled.

I shook my head. "What info do you have on the Fedele, Garrus?"

Garrus sat down in his chair and looked at his pad. "It's a Kowloon class modular convey of human design."

"How did a salarian manage to own a human vessel?" Wrex asked.

"I believe it was stolen." Garrus said. "About two years ago a vessel called 'Western Winds' went missing. No one found it, or its crew. After Saleon's successful escape, I was close to watching missing ships and this one somewhat popped out for me. The 'Western Winds' I believe was renamed to "The Sel'vash, which in Salarian means 'The heart of the many'. Then when that went missing, the 'Fedele' appeared. I believe the Fedele belongs to Saleon."

"Kowloon class," I said out loud. "A standard cargo bay. Big enough for his experiments?"

Garrus nodded. "Most definitely."

"Well then, let's go see what this Dr. Heart is hiding, shall we?" I stood. "We meet up at the docking doors in 3 hours."

 

As Wrex, Garrus, and I stepped onto the MSV Fedele, I felt a shiver go through my body.

"Something's not right." I said as the ship lights flickered on and off.

"Looks like the only thing that is running is life support." Garrus said through his helmet.

"Let's tread carefully," I said as I drew my pistol and took point out of the docking bay of the Fedele and into a small corridor. I took the door on the left which lead to the mess hall. As I shinned my flashlight across the room, the only thing I could see was empty tables and tipped over chairs. It only took us a few minutes to scan the room before Wrex caught my attention.

"Shepard, looks like all the rations are gone from their containers."

Garrus rested his rifle on his shoulder. "So the salarian bastard is hiding somewhere."

"Come on," I patted Wrex's shoulder. "Let's keep searching."

After searching the crew's quarters and finding absolutely nothing, we headed into the cargo bay. As we stepped in, I couldn't help but let out a whistle. "That's a lot of containers."

Garrus walked over to the first container we saw and read the label. "Medical scanners and recorders." and then he looked at another. "Disinfectant..."

"GARRUS!" I shouted.

"What are those things!?" Wrex yelled as a creature quickly came charging at us. "It looks like a damn husk!"

"Looks like Saleon is doing more than cloning organs!" Garrus called out as he took off one of the creature's head. "That bastard is going to pay!"

"They all look human," I yelled as I easily took out a creature with one shot. As the last of the creatures fell from Wrex's shotgun, I bent down to examine it. "These guys look like they just came from a zombie movie."

"Zombie?" Wrex asked.

"Never mind," I sighed as I stood. "Looks like the Doctor has some explanation to do. Come on."

We made our way out of the cargo bay and into the bow of the vessel. We noticed that all the doors had been locked except for the cockpit and starboard. We entered the starboard room immediately and noticed a salarian hiding behind a canister. When he spotted us, he let out a deep sigh and stuck his head out.

"Oh thank you! Thank you for saving me from those... things!"

Garrus glared at the salarian. "Shepard, that's him. That's Dr. Saleon."

I saw the surprised look on the salarian's face. "What? My name is Heart. Dr. Heart. Please, get me out of here!"

I looked at Dr. Heart for a few seconds before looking at Garrus. "Are you sure it's him?"

Garrus nodded. "Positive." Then Garrus took a step forward, holding his rifle at the salarian doctor. "There is no escape this time, Doctor. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time."

"Shepard, surely we can spare SOME time." Wrex laughed. "I would love to see Garrus play surgeon."

"You're crazy! He's crazy! Please, don't let him do this to me!" The salarian bent to his knees. "I'm innocent!"

"Even if you didn't murder those people on the Citadel, you were still responsible for those poor souls in your cargo bay. You are a sick disturbing bastard." I looked at Garrus. "Put him out of his misery so we can get the hell out of here."

"Gladly," Garrus said with a hint of venom as he shot the salarian right in the head, green blood splattering across the room. "Your days of butchering are over, Doctor."

"Nice shot." Wrex commented as I left the room and headed to the cockpit. I sat down in one of the chairs and slowly began to copy the Intel from the ship's computer to my OT.

"Well, that was satisfying." Garrus said as he sat down next to me.

I turned and looked at him. "There are going to be times where you have to decide to save a few people, or to stop a phycho from hurting anymore people." I turned back to the Fedele's console. "You avenged those people on the Citadel and to those people in the cargo bay. Remember that feeling, Garrus."

"I will."

"Hopefully they can find peace now."

"Hey Shepard," It was Wrex. "Just letting you know how much of a sick that salarian bastard was. The medical equipment in the room was stained with the blood of at least five different species."

"Five?" My stomach turned in knots.

"Turian, asari, quarian, human, and krogan. And that's not the worst part." I turned to look at Wrex who hand a hold of something. He handed it to me and I let out a gasp. It was a stuff animal, a pink cat to be exact. "He was after kids too."

I ran my hand over the torn and bloodied cat and let out a sigh. Garrus put his hand on my upper arm. "I'm sorry Shepard. I guess the good news is that by the looks of things, his experiments ended here on this ship." Garrus commented.

"Yeah," I said softly and then put the animal on the empty chair that was left of me. We'll gather all the data we can and send it to the Alliance. Also, I think it might be wise to tell the salarian STG about his experiments. Maybe out of all this hate, death, and brutality, there can be some good in all this."

"Good idea." Garrus nodded.

After spending about fifteen minutes gathering data from the Fedele, we finally headed back to Normandy.

"Commander, glad you are back. Got a priority one message coming from Anderson." Joker said just as I stepped onboard Normandy.

"Thanks, Joker. Send it to my room, I'll take it there." Then I looked at Wrex and Garrus. "Want your reports on my desk by the end of the day."

"You bet." Garrus said as Wrex just nodded.

I made my way down the flight of steps to the 2nd floor of Normandy and went right into my cabin. I pushed the button on my computer and greeted my father. "Captain, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

_"Don't worry about that, Katie. Hackett got your report about Ontarom."_ There was a pause. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I think I will be."

_"It's a shame that Dr. Wayne ended up dead, but I know your actions were understandable."_

"Thank you, Sir. I..." I let out a sigh. "I hope you aren't too disappointed in me."

_"Never. I trust you. Hackett trusts you. What is your situation with Corporal Toombs?_

"I'm dropping him off at the Mass Relay Depot to get transferred on a ship that will take him to the Citadel. He needs therapy after all the shit Cerberus as done to him."

_"Agreed. Hopefully with help, he will have a normal life. I'll keep an eye on him for you. I hope you have found some peace in all this mess, Katie."_

"Not really, but I am trying. Thank you." 

_"Keep up the good work. Anderson out."_

Not even ten seconds went by...

_"Commander, got an incoming message from the brass at Arctus... you will never guess who it is!"_

I couldn't help but smile at Joker's sarcasm. "Put him through." I waited a few seconds. "Admiral, what can I do for you?"

_"Commander, something just came across my desk and I don't like it. We're getting reports warning of a marked increase in geth activity in the Skyllian Verge. Surveillance drones have identified geth outposts on four different planets in the Armstrong Cluster. We need someone to take them out."_

"We have any idea what they're after?"

_"Hard to say. They might just be gathering Intel on us. Or maybe they're setting up staging grounds for hit and run attacks on human colonies."_

"Or worse. It could be the first wave of an invasion."

_"Let's hope not."_ I heard him sigh. _"We need someone to investigate this, Shepard. Finding Saren is still your top priority, but you've got experience fighting the geth. You're the logical choice to take out these outposts."_

"You think Saren is behind all this?" I asked.

_"That's uncertain. But if he is or is not, those bases needs to be purged. I'm transmitting the locations of all known geth outposts in the Armstrong Cluster to the Normandy."_

"I will head there immediately, Admiral. If Saren is behind this, I will find out."

_"Thank you, Commander. Hackett out."_

I let out a sigh and then made my way out of my cabin and down to the cargo bay to get out of my armor. Just as the elevator doors began to close, Ashley jumped in with me.

"Hi Skipper."

I looked down at a bottle she was carrying. "Chief, it's almost noon. What are you doing with a bottle of whisky?"

"Oh this is for later tonight.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"It's Armistice Day. When the First Contact War ended." The doors to the elevator opened and we both walked out. "My family always marks it. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love too, but it seems like an odd thing to celebrate. That was 26 years ago."

Ash stood by my locker as I began to peel off my armor. "In our family, it's not really a celebration. More like an... Obligation."

"Obligation?"

Ash looked at me oddly. "Don't tell me you don't know about my family. My commanders always find out. It's not in my files or something?"

I pulled my T-shirt over my head and then turned and looked at her. "You're files are clean, Williams. There's almost nothing in them. Technical scores and a list of crap assignments."

Ash sighed. "There's a reason for the crap assignments."

I grabbed my pants and put one leg into them and then the other. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm General Williams' granddaughter. The commander of the Shanxi garrison in the war. 'The only human ever to surrender to an alien race'. That was his title."

I closed my locker and looked at the chief who had lowered her head like she was ashamed. "So that's why you drive yourself so hard."

She looked at me and nodded. "My dad told me 'A Williams has to be better than the best, if only to avoid suspicion'. That was the night before he retired. It takes a special kind of thickheaded to march into a job where your family's blacklisted. I did it anyway." As I slipped on my boots, I couldn't help but notice Ash resting her hand on her own locker. "I'm not going to let our name go down with Arnold and Quisling. Granddad deserved better than that."

"What happened to your grandfather after the war?"

"He was relieved of command as soon as Shanxi was liberated. They brought him back to Earth in irons, but there was never a trial."

"Irons? But... didn't he save countless lives?"

Ash nodded. "The turians wrecked the orbitals in the first wave, and occupied the major cities. They sat in orbit dropping rocks on anything that moved. Granddad dispersed the troops. But when they went into the major cities for supplies, the turians would wreck a block to eliminate one fire team. Civilians were dying. His troops were starving. And he couldn't contact Alliance High Command. So he surrendered the garrison."

"Is this why you were so suspicious about Wrex and Garrus? Why you're always going on about the Council?"

Ash looked away from me and sighed. "Yeah. Are you gonna kick me off the ship, skipper?"

I stayed silent for a moment looking over at my chief. Then, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "No way in hell. You're part of this team, this family, Ash. I don't care what your grandfather did or didn't do. I only care what you do."

Ash smiled at me. "Not to get all cheesy, but you're the first CO who's ever said that to me. Thank you."

"Come on, it's five o'clock somewhere, right? Let's open that bottle."

Ash sighed and then looked over at Garrus who was busy working on the Mako. "One second."

I watched as she went over and talked to Garrus. It was only a matter of minutes before she came back with the turian in tow. "I thought maybe this can be a fresh start."

"I'm proud of you." I smiled as Ash opened the bottle.

"So we are drinking to..." Garrus asked as Ash handed him the bottle.

"To new relationships."

"Wait, Garrus can you even drink that stuff?" I asked as Garrus was about to take a drink.

"Probably not, but it's worth taking the risk for new friendships."

"Here. Here." I laughed as I watched Garrus take a sip before passing it back to Ash.

"Damn, that's... good stuff."

 

Four hours later I was saying goodbye to Corporal James Toombs. "If you need anything, you let me know." I said.

"Of course," He sighed. "Thank you again, Shepard. I'm... really glad you are alive."

I hugged him. "The feeling is mutual, my friend. Safe travels."

After the Normandy docking doors closed, I went to the cockpit and placed my hand on Joker's chair.

"After fueling up, set a course to the Armstrong Cluster."

Joker nodded. "Aye, Commander."

 

The trip to the Armstrong Cluster was roughly a 24 hour flight, which was good because it gave me the time to go over the planets and base info that Hackett sent me. As I was going over the information on one of the planets, Casbin, there was a knock on my door.

"Come." I said as I was still looking at my computer terminal.

"Hey," Kaidan said as he entered. "I haven't seen much of you today. You okay? You've locked yourself in here."

"I'm fine," I said as I turned in my chair. "Just tired. Ontarom drained me. To know that Cerberus was behind the attack on Akuze."

"You will find out what is going on with them, I know you will. I have faith."

He sat on my bed and I couldn't help but stand up from my chair to go sit on his lap. "You've always believed in me. Thank you."

I placed a kiss on his lips and then nuzzled my nose in his neck, loving his scent.

"Kate..." he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Something has been on my mind and I was just wondering if... if you can hear me out on something."

I looked at him oddly. "What is it?"

"We're so close, you know. When we deliver everything, the Council will have to mobilize around us. If we can get the council on our side, this could become a great opportunity for the Alliance, right?"

"It's been a struggle, but we've earned their respect now. At least, I hope we have."

Kaidan ran his hand over my cheek. "You've been at the forefront, all the way from Akuze. I don't think anyone can stop you. My indestructible goddess."

"You're amazing too, Kaidan. Don't sell yourself short."

"You're making me blush," Kaidan said shyly as he grabbed my hand. "So, I heard we are going to the Armstrong Cluster to catch some geth? Who do you have planned for this mission?"

I knew Kaidan wanted to come with me, especially since Jenkins died on Eden Prime. "I was thinking of taking you, Wrex, and Tali."

Kaidan smiled. "Good, I didn't want you to leave me behind this time."

I kissed him on the lips. "Never."

 

_Casbin:_  
Orbital Period: 1.1 Earth Years  
Radius: 7819 KM  
Day Length: 44.6 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 1.1 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 99 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.1 G  
Satellites: 0 

"This is so exciting!" Tali said next to me as we were in the Mako, getting ready for drop.

"We're going to blow geth up, of course it's exciting." Wrex laughed.

_"Commander, drop point in ten seconds."_

"Acknowledge, Joker."

Garrus pounded on the hull of the Mako giving the sign I was clear to go. As soon as we fell from Normandy, the thrusters came on and we landed safely on Casbin.

Casbin was your classic 'pre-garden' terrestrial world with conditions similar to Earth millions of years ago. Due to its potential for future habitability and sapient life, Casbin had been designated a Sanctuary World by the Citadel Council.

"Systems are a go, Shepard." Tali said. "The coordinates for the geth outpost is just a few clicks North East."

"Wow, take a look at that sunset." Kaidan said as he peered out the small window of Mako's. "It's breathtaking and romantic, isn’t it?"

Wrex moaned. "We're not here for a romantic get away! We're here to kill geth!"

I turned to look at Wrex who seemed to be fidgeting. "I don't know, Wrex. I think it's romantic. Tali, what do you think? Should we drive off into the sunset?"

Tali giggled. "I think that's a great idea."

"SHEPARD!"

Tali, Kaidan, and I just laughed as I drove the Mako to the geth outpost. The ride was quite smooth with a few exceptions of dodging big ass meteors falling from the sky.

"Shepard, sensors are jammed." Kaidan called out. "Looks like they know we're coming."

"Wrex, get ready on those guns."

"Happy to."

"Shepard, look out!" Tali called out. As a meteor crashed right in front of us. With a quick turn to the left, I managed to dodge the crater, but managed to run over a geth in the process.

"Looks like we found their base." I called out.

The geth base was quiet small. It had three sniping towers, and a few geth interface panels.

"Snipers and rocket troopers on the towers!" Tali called out. "Shoot them, Wrex!"

Wrex laughed as he began to shoot the guns and main cannon. As I parked in the middle of the compound, Kaidan opened the hatch and I quickly drew my pistol to shoot the ground troops. It wasn't long before a loud roaring sound echoed above us.

"Shepard, a geth drop ship!!" Tali yelled.

"Tali, take the wheel." I pushed Kaidan out. "You and Wrex take care of that damn thing. We got the ground troops!"

I jumped out of the Mako and quickly took cover behind some sort of geth containers. After spending at least fifteen minutes shooting rocket troopers and seeing Tali and Wrex drive around blowing up the geth drop ship and the compound, the last sniper fell dead to the ground.

"Christ, Shepard." Kaidan said as he looked at me. "That was insane!"

"But it was fun."

Kaidan gave me a glare and all I could do was smile. I then walked over to the Mako and peeked inside to see Tali jumping up and down in her seat. "That was so much fun! Wrex, you did a great job!"

"And you are a better driver than Shepard, Little Empress. I vote for you to come on all the missions from now on."

"How about I just leave your ass on Normandy and that way you have no reason to complain anymore?"

Wrex looked at me and then laughed. "Fair enough."

"Well, one geth base down... three to go." Kaidan said. "This should be fun." I wasn't sure if he said that sarcastically or not.

 

_Maji:_  
Orbital Period: 5.9 Earth Years  
Radius: 5727 km  
Day Length: 55.3 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.42 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: -121 Celsius  
Surface Gravity: 0.85 G  
Satellites: 0  


Roughly three hours later we landed on the planet of Maji. Maji to me was one of the most beautiful planets I had ever seen. Orbiting the Vamshi binary stars, she shinned a vibrant orange and red. Vamshi-A (Little Blue), the blue star of spectral class, burns at half again the temperature of Sol. Vamshi-B (Big Red) was an aging red giant which was easily over 220 times the size of Sol.

"Hey Shepard, I got a fun fact for you about this planet."

I looked at Wrex. "As long as has nothing to do with railroads."

Wrex blinked. "Railroads?"

"Never mind," I sighed as Tali gave me the coordinates to the next geth base. "What is your fun fact?"

"Did you know that unsavory characters from the Terminus Systems occasionally used Maji for forms of cruel sport? They would dump off slaves, hostages, quarreling shipmates, or even vicious animals on the surface."

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Tali gasped.

"For sport, Little Empress. One must kill the other before they will be rescued from the lethal radiation of the giant stars."

"And how do you know this, Wrex?" Wrex remained quiet and then I turned to him. "You've been here before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's where I got the scar."

"Wrex." Tali said in a low voice.

"You didn't have to come along on this, you know." I said.

"What? You think this planet scares me? I'm here to shoot geth!"

I looked at Kaidan for a moment as he looked at me. I didn't believe what Wrex had said, but I knew that if he really wanted to talk about his time here, he would. "You're right, we're here to kill some geth."

"Shepard, there are geth turrets just head of us up on that hill." Tali reported.

"Oh good, we can drive through them then."

"Wait what?" Kaidan said as I stepped on the gas. "Shepard, you really are trying to get us killed aren't you?"

"Ready Wrex?"

"You bet!"

I went up the hill and as we past the first turret, it exploded.

"Another one on the left." called Tali.

After spending a few minutes climbing the small mountain and destroying all the geth turrets along the way, we made it to the top.

"Sensors are jammed again," Kaidan reported.

"I see the base, just around the corner." Tali said.

I then started to hear the 'pings' bouncing off the shields of the Mako. "Looks like they see us too." Wrex commented.

"Wrex, take out those snipers. I'm going to drive right into the compound."

As I drove in, I quickly noticed a large chunk of dirt flying off the surface.

"Shit, a colossus just dropped!" Kaidan yelled.

"Wrex!"

"On it!"

"Lieutenant Alenko, can you open the hatch?" Tali asked. "Let me see if I can hack it along enough for it to not shoot at us!"

"Good thinking, Tali!" I called out.

Kaidan nodded as he opened the hatch and Tali quickly started to use her OT as I drove in circles around the geth compound, running over a few geth along the way.

After a few minutes of clear good shots from Wrex, the colossus collapsed on Maji's orange surface. "Job well done, guys." I said as I parked the Mako.

"That's number two! Let's hit the next base!" Wrex called out.

"Let's get out and take a look around first. Tali, see if you can salvage any of those geth for any info."

"Aye, Commander."

As we jumped out of the Mako, the first thing I did was activate my sun visor for my helmet. Damn was Big Red bright. I made my way to the closest tower to see if I could find any useful Intel. After spending a few minutes and getting no data on why the geth was here or if they were working for Saren, I walked out. As I headed for the Mako, I noticed Wrex standing over by a cliff at the backend of the compound. He had his shotgun on his shoulder and he was looking out at the vibrant orange planet.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked at me for a moment and then back at the horizon. "Yeah, just... brings back memories and not the good kind either."

I had never thought for a moment that Wrex had a weak spot or might be afraid of something. But even though I couldn't see his face because of his helmet, I knew this place was unsettling for him.

"Come on, Wrexie." I patted him on the back. "We got more geth to kill."

"Shepard..." I was half expecting him to lecture me about calling him by the nickname but all he did was sigh. "Yeah, let's go."

As we both walked back to the Mako, I couldn't help but look at him. Maybe one day he will tell me the full story of what happened here on Maji.

 

_Antibaar_  
Orbital Period: 3.2 Earth Years  
Radius: 6501 km  
Day Length: 54.1 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.79 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: -34 C  
Surface Gravity: 1.1 g  
Satellites: 0 

Antibaar was a cold terrestrial world with an atmosphere of methane and argon. Scientists believe the world could easily be a possible target for long term terraforming. Although with the combination of the low temperatures, high speed surface winds, and low visibility, it was very dangerous to explore on foot.

"Shepard, the base is north of us." Tali said. "But it's really difficult to get accurate readings."

"So basically we're driving blind," I grumbled. "Great. Tali, keep an eye out for any readings on movement. Looks like this base is going to be a bit tricky to get too."

We carefully made our way up north to the geth base. After spending more time than necessary, we finally found the path that lead to it.

"Sensors are fully jammed." Tali reported.

"Good, at least we are on the right-" just then I heard a 'THUMP'. "What was that?"

"I think you ran over a geth, Shepard." Tali said. 'THUMP'. "And perhaps another?"

"Damn it, I can't see in this stupid-" The Mako shook hard. "Wrex, shoot something will you!?"

"Well if you would stop running over geth, that would help!"

I drove the Mako over a rocky hill and hid it from the geth's attack. "It sounds like they got a colossus or an amatuer out there. I'm going to go out there and see what we're up against."

"Are you insane? You're not going out there." Kaidan shouted. "It's too dangerous."

"Well than what do you suggest, LT?"

"Anything but this!"

I got out of the driver's seat. "I'll be fine, it won't take me long to see what we're up against."

Wrex helped me with the Mako's latch due to the stong winds. "Be careful Shepard."

I nodded and then jumped out. Damn was it cold! I slowly made my way up the rocky hill, trying my best to shield myself from the whipping winds. As I made it to the top, I could barely see the red, green, and white lights of the geth. I couldn't count all of them due to the visibility, but I did notice that it was an amateur that had attacked us, not a colossus. "That's good at least," I said to myself. After taking a quick picture from my OT, I made my way back down the hill. I pounded on the Mako's latch and it open immediately.

"Welcome back," Wrex said as he helped me in. "What did you find?"

"Well, it's an amateur, so it should be easy to take down. The visibility is horrible, but I counted at least a half dozen geth or so. There is at least four towers, so expect snipers and rocket troopers up there."

"They're blind as much as we are, Shepard." Tali said. "There is no way the geth has upgraded that much to get accurate readings."

"Never say never, Tali." Kaidan commented.

"So what's the plan then?" Wrex asked.

"We attack the snipers first. It always seems to be them that is jamming our signal. If we can get our sensors back online, we can probably finish off the rest quickly."

"Then let's do it."

I jumped back in the driver's seat and then headed up the hill and down to the geth compound.

"Hang on, guys. I'm going to run over the amateur."

"You're going to do what?!" Kaidan asked as I headed for the feet of the large geth.

"Keelah!" Tali cried as I hit the amateur with the front end of the Mako, causing it to fall down.

"Hell yeah, Shepard. That was awesome!"

"Start shooting Wrex!"

"Oh yeah, right."

After a brutal ten minute battle and me constantly running over the amateur so it didn't have the chance to get up, it was over. Or we thought it was over.

"Shepard, a geth drop ship!" Tali cried out.

"Son of a-" I quickly drove the Mako out of the way as geth dropped from above.

"Nothing we can't take care of," Wrex laughed as he continued to shoot.

"Prime on the right," Kaidan called out.

The last geth fell. We waited a few more moments to see if the geth had any more surprises. I let out a sigh of relief. "That was intense."

"Just one outpost left." Tali said.

"I'm going to miss slaughtering geth like this." Wrex commented.

We spent only a few minutes walking the frozen compound to see if we could find anything that could help us figure out why the geth were here. We didn't.

 

_Rayingri:_  
Radius: 5171 km  
Day Length: 60.5 Earth Hours  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.84 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 46 C  
Surface Gravity: 0.87  
Satellites: 0 

"This brings back memories." I said as we landed on Rayingri. "Wrex, you okay?"

The krogan grumbled. "The sooner we get the hell out of here the better, Shepard."

Rayingri was a planet very much like Metgos. A volcanic world with strong earthquakes and cyclonic windstorms. Although Rayingri was somewhat unique. A rogue planetoid, dubbed Vahtz by a salarian survey team, entered the system approximately 10,000 years ago and was trapped in a decaying orbit around Rayingri. Within the next few hundred years, the two planets will literally rip each other apart.

"Are you sure it's safe to be down here, Shepard?" Tali asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"We will be fine, if we're careful." I reassured her.

Tali looked down at her panel. "Looks like the geth base is almost due south of us."

"Then we waste no time," I said as we started our way south to the post.

"Well holy shit, will you look at that." Kaidan said. "It looks like that planet is just going to crash right down on us!"

I stopped the Mako just enough for everyone to take a peek. Vahtz was gigantic in the red sky of Ranyingri, and it almost looked terrifying.

"Keelah, it's amazing."

"Shepard, are we seriously sightseeing? Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Wrex, I never thought of you as being-"

"Don't start, Shepard."

I couldn't help but smile as I continued to drive the Mako to the base. The base was up on a large rocky hill and it took a few minutes to crawl our way up to the top.

"No jamming signals yet, Shepard." Kaidan reported.

"That's odd," as we finally made our way our way to the top to see a large building that seemed empty. "Looks completely deserted."

"You sure Hackett sent you the right coordinates for a geth base?" Wrex asked.

"Wait, are those dragon teeth?" Kaidan asked. "What are dragon teeth doing all the way out here?"

Tali grabbed ahold of my arm. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Wrex, take point." I ordered as I parked the Mako in front of the entrance to the facility.

Wrex opened the hatch and jumped out, quickly pointing his gun. "Clear." He said a few seconds later.

Kaidan jumped out, then Tali, then me. Kaidan was right, those were dragon teeth that were surrounding the facility. What were they doing here?

"Let's get inside." I ordered as I walked up to the door panel and opened the door.

As soon as we stepped inside, I knew something was terribly wrong. There was food containers, weapons, armor, and rations.

"Last time I checked, geth didn't need rations."

"Shhh," Kaidan said. "Do you hear that?"

I listened carefully and then looked at Wrex as he cocked his shotgun. "Husks."

"What the hell are husks doing way the hell out here?"

"Were they miners?" Tali asked.

"I guess there is one way to find out. There has to be information here somewhere."

I took point and headed to the main room of the facility. As expected, at least a dozen husks came running at us like an angry mob. They were easy to take down.

"Shepard, I am getting more movement from behind-" Wrex growled as a bullet grazed his shields.

"Wrex!" Tali shouted.

"I'm fine, Little Empress. I suggest you-"

"Watch out!" I shouted as a rocket came straight at us.

"We got geth incoming!" Kaidan called out.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious!" Wrex grumbled as he grabbed his shotgun. "That rocket bucket of bolts is mine."

My eyes widened as rocket troopers, destroyers, a juggernaut, and I think even a prime, came barging in the room.

"Well, I guess we know they're here at least." I commented. "Tali, hack that prime. Hopefully it will buy us a few seconds to take care of these damn troopers and destroyers."

"Aye, Commander."

"Shepard, they're blocking our sensors!" Kaidan called out. "Can't get a pinpoint on where they are in the room."

"Then keep your head down and stay alert. We'll get them soon enough."

Ten minutes later we did. As Wrex lifted his shotgun, the last geth trooper fell to the floor.

"Well, we won." Kaidan said as he stood up from his hiding spot. "For now."

"Tali, can you get any information on any of these geth."

Tali quickly made her way to the last trooper as I looked at Wrex. "You okay, big guy?"

"It just grazed my armor, Shepard. I'm good."

I patted him on the back and then looked at Kaidan. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I think we deserve some R&R after this."

"Agreed."

"Shepard, I'm sorry." Tali called out. "Nothing here to help us. Although, I did get this recording from it."

_"Just remember that your sacrifice is not in vein. We will strive to make humanity stronger."_

"I don't recognize the voice," I frowned. "But 'strive to make humanity stronger'... that sounds like Cerberus."

Wrex nodded. "You're right."

I let out a sigh. "Every turn I make it seems like Cerberus is right there getting in my way!" I took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "Let's search the facility, there has to be information here somewhere."

As we walked into the back area of the facility and entered a room, I couldn't help but blink as I heard Tali squee as she ran passed me. "Shepard, what is this?"

I blinked. "It's a ping pong table."

"Ping pong?"

"It's a human game, where you take a paddle and-"

"Kinky."

"Shut up, Wrex." I glared.

"Tali, I will show you." Kaidan said. "You're looking at a ping pong champion."

"Ping pong champion?" I folded my arms. "You never told me you played ping pong."

"You never asked." Kaidan smirked. "Come on, I will show you real quick why Wrex and Shepard take a look around."

 

As Kaidan was teaching Tali the ways of 'Ping Pong', Wrex and I continued our search throughout the facility.

"Do you think this was a Cerberus base? I mean even with the reasonable temp and number of useful recourses, no mining corporation was willing to risk investment."

"This is Cerberus we're talking about. Anything is possible."

"Alright, well... I guess we're done here then. It's just... one of these bases should have been the base of operations."

As Wrex and I entered another room, I couldn't help but bite my lip. "I know, and it seems..."

_"Normandy to away team."_

"Shepard here, what is it Joker?"

_"I'm picking up a transmission of some kind. Based on the signal strength, Id' say it's coming from the Grissom nebula. ___

__"Geth base of operations." Wrex said with a smirk. "Or Cerberus. Either way, let's go take them out."_ _

__"Thank you, Joker. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."_ _

___"Acknowledge, Normandy out._ _ _

__"Shepard!" It was Tali. "Can we keep the ping pong table!?"_ _

__

_____Solcrum:_  
Orbital Distance (from Notanban): 10,367,883 km  
Orbital Period: 0.6 Earth Years  
Radius: 4534 km  
Day Length: 0.6 Earth Years  
Atmospheric Pressure: 0.00 Earth Atmospheres  
Surface Temperature: 351 Celsius  
Surface Gravity: 0.8 G  
Satellites: 0 

__If I was to retire on some distant planet/moon, Solcrum would be it. Well, probably not really the best place for retirement since the surface is scorching hot. But the blue hue illuminating off the blue giant Grissom, made Solcrum so beautiful, in my opinion._ _

__"Status?" I asked as the Mako landed safely on the largest moon of the gas giant, Notanban._ _

__"Systems are all online and ready. The transmission signal is about five clicks due east of us." Said Tali._ _

__"Any luck on getting anything from that fragmentary code transmission that we received upon approaching Nortanban?"_ _

__"Nothing," Kaidan shook his head. "But Garrus mentioned something about trying to decode it with Adams while we are down here."_ _

__"Alright, well then let's see what these bucket of bolt bastards are up too." I said as we headed for the geth outpost._ _

__The ride to the base was quite short and we were upon the hill that looked down on the geth within minutes._ _

__"They got a colossus down there." I said as I hid the Mako from sight._ _

__"They're not jamming our sensors yet. I'm picking up at least a dozen, most likely snipers." Kaidan reported._ _

__I thought for a moment. "So do you guys want to go in guns blazing, or pick them off one by one?"_ _

__"What? Why are we even talking about this?" It was Wrex. "Surely we're not going to be prissy pansies. Let's go kick some ass!"_ _

__"I am with Wrex," Tali said. "I say we bring the element of surprise this time."_ _

__Kaidan sighed. "I guess the town folk have spoken."_ _

__I rubbed my hands together. "Alright, let's run over some geth. But if I get chewed out by Garrus, I am blaming you, Wrex."_ _

__As we drove down the hill at full speed, I noticed another colossus hiding in the back._ _

__"Run it over, Shepard!" Wrex called out. "I got the snipers on the towers."_ _

__The loud 'thunk' came from me running over a geth trooper as I headed for the colossus. I'm pretty sure the geth that was my hood ornament didn't appreciate me as I power slid to the right. It flew off and crash into a tower as I rammed into the colossus, causing it to fall._ _

__"Keelah!" was that giggle coming from Tali? "This is so much fun!"_ _

__After Wrex destroyed the first colossus and the snipers on the towers, he went for the second, killing it almost instantly as it was trying to get up. Another five minutes passed and the outside geth patrol were gone._ _

__"Shepard, that was awesome!" Wrex laughed. "Too bad the sewage bird wasn't here to witness this. I take it back, you're not that bad of a driver."_ _

__"Why thank you, Wrex. Now, let's get go find out what the geth are doing here."_ _

__I drove the Mako to the entrance of the facility and jumped out. As we entered, I noticed our signal was jammed right away._ _

__"They knew we were coming." I said._ _

__"Kinda hard not to." Kaidan commented._ _

__"I'll take point." I ordered as I made my way into the room. I ducked behind a box right away as a bullet grazed my shields. "Prime in the back!" I called out._ _

__"I'm on it!" Wrex called out._ _

__"We've got two hoppers!" Kaidan said. "I'm on the left one."_ _

__"I'll get the right!" Tali replied._ _

__As my team began to work on their assigned geth, I worked on the troopers. The bastards were hiding up on the balcony area. I snuck up the staircase and took them out while they were shooting at Tali and Kaidan. When the last geth fell, I quickly looked around as music began to play._ _

__"What the hell is that?" I asked._ _

__"Keelah," Tali gasped. "Shepard, come down here quick!"_ _

__I rushed down the stairs and then stood next to Tali who was standing at a monitor. There was a female quarian standing before a hushed crowd singing._ _

__"What is she saying?" I asked Tali._ _

__"She is singing mournful songs of worlds and innocence lost." Just then the image flickered and then it shut down. I looked at Tali who seemed to look confused. "I don't... I don't understand. Why would the geth care about quarians."_ _

__"You're their creators, Tali. Maybe they want to understand your people better." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder._ _

__Tali lowered her head. "I didn't know geth could feel like that."_ _

__"They don't, Little Empress." Wrex said. "They're nothing but emotionless pieces of junk."_ _

__"WREX!"_ _

__"What? It's true."_ _

__"It's alright, I know what they are." Tali sighed. "Come on, let's go see what else we can find."_ _

__We made our way into the lower section of the room and I noticed right away a geth control panel. Tali quickly went to it and started to run her hands over the buttons._ _

__"This is amazing," She said as she looked at me. "There are a number of encrypted geth data files here. In proper hands, they could reveal much about the evolution of the geth since the punishment of my people."_ _

__"Let's download the data." I nodded. "We can send it to the 5th fleet and see if they can figure it out."_ _

__"Shepard, I..." Tali twirled her hands nervously. "Can I have a copy?"_ _

__I looked at her for a moment. "You want to bring this data back to the Migrant Fleet."_ _

__She nodded. "These files have information that could be vital to the efforts to understanding the geth. It could be the key to helping us reclaim Rannoch, our homeworld. I mean, not right away. We will need to study it, and it could take years to decrypt the files and... Please Shepard, it would give us new insight into how the geth have changed and evolved over the past centuries."_ _

__I smiled. "Of course you can, Tali. Once we get to Normandy, make a copy."_ _

__"Oh Shepard, my people... I ... owe you a great debt, one that can never be repaid."_ _

__I put my arm on her shoulder. "You have no debt to repay me."_ _

__Tali than gave me the biggest hug I have ever received from her. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise to stay with you until Saren and his geth are defeated."_ _

__"I never wanted anything more." I said as I hugged her tightly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and gave feedback through messages or kudos. It's greatly appreciated. ~hugs~


	26. Loyalty Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the team head to Virmire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for taking the time for reading my story and this chapter. I'm very humble do have such great feedback from this story. You are all awesome!!
> 
> This Chapter is rated PG-13 for language :)

"Shepard, I think I'm going to kiss you."

As I placed my tank top over my head, I turned to see Joker limping his way to me.

“Well, I won’t tell Lexi if you won’t.” I teased.

He flashed a smile. "Did you seriously bring a ping pong table back with you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "News travels fast."

"Seriously Shepard, you're the best!"

"What's our ETA to Virmire?"

"Roughly 27 hours." there was a pause. "Soooo, where is it?"

"Over there." I pointed a thumb behind me as I grabbed my hoodie. "But I think we are going to need..." Joker was gone.

I turned to see him already across the bay and standing by Tali; who was jumping up and down next to the ping pong table.

"Guess I'm not getting my kiss." I joked mostly with myself as I headed up to the messhall. When I entered a few minutes later, I was greeted by a familiar face standing behind the counter island cooking something that smelt delicious. "Charles?"

My first officer turned. "Commander, welcome back."

"What on earth are you doing? Well besides cooking of course."

"I am making my famous omelet surprise. It’s an old recipe, but probably not as good as Mr. Felawa’s. You want one?”

"Of course, I didn't even know you cooked."

"I don't." Pressly laughed.

I sat down at one of the tables and sighed. "I don't even know what day or time it is. These days seem to just go on and on without a break. Especially today or is it tonight... or was it yesterday?" I sighed.

Pressly chuckled as he brought me my omelet. "Today is Monday, May 10th and the time is... 0914."

 

After having breakfast and enjoying the company of my XO, I went to my cabin to do some paperwork and to look over the information the Council had sent me. I grabbed a pad from the desk and sat down on my bed. I had a few missed messages while I was off Normandy.

__  
Hey Shepard,  
Just wanted to let you know that Chorban and Jahleed are behaving themselves. Although it looks like they were onto something.  
The keepers seem to have a bigger part on the Citadel than we expected, just not sure what yet. Let's hope it's not our undoing.  
Tell G I said hello and stay out of trouble. Yeah, I know... it's hard.  
~Chellick 

_Kate,_  
We heard you had a wonderful visit with Uncle Chris while he was on the Citadel. We're sorry we missed the visit, but unfortunately work here in London has gotten incredibly busy.  
How are things with you? We heard from Kahlee that you are still trying to play cupid between her and your dad. My suggestion, just get them on a shuttle and then have it crash on some tropical planet.  
Okay, okay... I'm joking... kinda.  
I know you're busy, so I am making this short. We love you, and when you see your father give him a huge hug for us. We want you both to visit soon.  
All our love,   
Aunt Aliesha and Uncle Tim. 

_Commander Shepard,_  
You don't know me, but I wanted to tell you thank you. You saved my brother's life on Feros. He is the only family I have left and not sure what I would do without him.  
You actions at Zhu's Hope probably saved many lives, so I am sure I speak for everyone when I say... thank you... thank you... thank you. You really are a hero.  
Stay safe out there,   
Hope Thomas 

_Commander Shepard,_  
I received a letter about my daughter's death a few days ago and I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you. Kelly was an amazing person and she loved being a scientist. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but please don't feel that way. Those terrorist bastards killed her, not you. What you probably don't know is that my other daughter was there, Stacy. You saved her life, Commander, and for that I thank you. Not sure what I would do if I lost both my girls.  
~Respectfully yours,  
Mary Harrison  


I closed my eyes as I let out a deep sigh. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come," I said as I placed my pad on my lap.

Garrus walked in and let out a sigh. "Commander, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not, just going over some reports and unread messages. How can I help you?"

"It's nothing, it's just... I want to thank you before we land on Virmire. Never know what's going to happen down there."

I looked at him oddly. "Thank me for what?"

"For everything. Taking me with you, letting me be a part of your team, stopping Saleon." He started to pace. "I thought about what you said, about eliminating the threat immediately, regardless of the cost. You were right." I moved my knees to my chest as Garrus sat on my bed. "And you were right about Dr. Saleon too. Killing him was the only solution. This way we know he won't hurt anyone ever again."

I swung my legs and placed them on the floor as I scooted closer to Garrus. "You're thinking about the child that toy belonged too, aren't you?" Garrus nodded. "I know sometimes the cost doesn't seem just, but I believe you did the right thing."

"When this is all over, I'm going to re-apply for Spectre training. It will most likely kill my father, but if I haven't killed him yet with joining you, I'm sure he won't die over this. I'm sure Chellick will want me to re-join C-sec but I am done with them. No more red tape, no more politics. From now on, I'm going to do things my way."

My heart sunk a little bit. "Oh,"

Garrus looked at me. "Are you... okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... I was hoping maybe you would stay with me here on Normandy. Tali is leaving me, Wrex is probably going to leave me, and Liara... well she might stay." I sighed.

Garrus grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You're the very first human friend I truly ever had, Shepard. Thank you for believing in me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you,"

"I'll always be here for you, Shepard, no matter what."

 

That night I found myself sitting on one of the large cargo containers as Kaidan was teaching Tali how to play ping pong.

"The whole point of this game is eye coordination," he said. "Focus on the ball."

Tali nodded as she dropped the ball and paddled it over the net and to Joker's side which he paddled back. It only took a few minutes before Tali really got into the swing of things.

"This is fun!" She squeed.

"Can I stop going easy on you?" Joker asked.

"Jeff!" Lexi yelled. "You be nice!"

"No, no..." Tali said. "I can't learn if you go easy on me. Joker, let's play a game."

"Alright!" Normandy's pilot shouted. "First to 11 wins. Since you're the youngest Tali, you can serve first."

"Remember what I taught you," Kaidan said as he patted Tali's shoulder before stepping back.

"Right!"

As Tali and Joker began to play Normandy's first Ping Pong game, Wrex came up and sat down next to me. "This sport is useless."

I looked up at him. "It's great for eye coordination."

"So is shooting things."

I sat there for a moment and then looked at him. "When the kids get done playing tonight, I can teach you beer pong."

"HEY, that was a cheap shot, Tali!!" I heard Joker cry from across the room.

"2-0 flyboy," Lexi laughed.

"What's beer pong?" Wrex asked me.

"Let's just say it involves alcohol." I winked.

Wrex laughed. "Now you're talking! And this time, I'm not going to let you drink me under the table."

"Uh huh. Dream on, Big Guy."

"3-0. You do know you're getting your butt kicked by a girl, Jeff." Lexi pointed out.

"DAMN IT!" Joker cried. "Tali, you have to wait until I am rea-"

"4-0."

"Awww, come on!!!"

 

_"Commander, you might want to come up here and check this out."_ Joker said over my OT as I had just put on my armored greaves.

I made my way up to the CIC and to the cockpit. I put my hand on Joker's chair and leaned forward. "What is it?"

"We got a change of plans. Got a signal, probably from our salarian infiltration team. There are massive geth defense towers set all along the coast on the Western continent. There is no way I can get Normandy through them without getting shot at."

"Or worse," Lexi said. "Shot down."

I let out a sigh. "Alright, Joker. Drop the Mako in a safe zone and we'll go in hot and take them out."

He turned to me as I turned to leave. "Aye Commander, I'll get you under their radar."

"Wrex, Garrus," I said over my OT. "Change of plans, meet me in the Mako."

I opened Mako's hatch a few minutes later to see Garrus and Wrex in their normal spots. "Shepard, what's going on?" Garrus asked.

"We need to kill some geth that is sitting between us and the salarian camp."

"Killing geth is my favorite sport." Wrex laughed.

_"We're dropping in 45 seconds, Commander."_

"Acknowledge."

Joker did a fantastic job of swooping down close to Virmire's terrain as the Mako landed safely in a shallow river along the coast.

"Good job, Joker." I said. "Stay out of range and continue evasive maneuvers until we bring those damn AA towers down."

_"Shepard, please... you're talking to a professional here. Meet you at the camp once those towers are off-line. Joker out."_

I turned to look at Garrus. "Sensors?"

"Everything is jammed, Shepard. Can't get an accurate reading on what's waiting for us."

"Be ready on those guns, Wrex."

We made our way down the river and I couldn't help but notice some odd looking crustaceans walking in the water.

"What the heck are those?" I asked mostly to myself. "They remind me of Earth's crabs."

"Nothing I ever seen before," Garrus commented. "What's a crab?"

Before I could answer Garrus, we were greeted by geth drones and troopers.

"Conversation for another time," I stated as I curved the bank of the river.

Wrex went for the drone and nail it on his first shot.

"Garrus," I said as I stepped on the gas. "I think we're going to need a new Mako after this mission."

"What makes you-" I could hear Garrus suck in a breath as I ran over at least three troopers. "Spirits, Shepard!"

"We got a colossus on the-" The Mako shook.

"Shields down to 90%," Garrus reported.

"I'm running the damn thing over!" I grumbled. "Hang on."

"You're going to run over a colossus!?" Garrus gasped.

"Don't worry, Sewage Bird, she's done this before."

"BEFORE!?"

I ran over the colossus and quickly continued our way down the coast. After we turned a corner, it looked like we could take a breather for a moment. "Garrus, picking up anything?" After a few seconds of silence I turned to him. "Garrus?"

He looked at me with a look that made me raise a brow. "After this mission, I forbid you to drive... ever again."

"Garrus, it wasn't that bad. I think I did a good job just now, didn't I Wrex?"

"I'm staying out of this one, Shepard. I'm just here to shoot things."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Then I looked at Garrus and just smiled.

Garrus sighed. "Sensors are still a little bit flaky, but I'm picking up at least three dozen geth in front of us. Also, there is a storm brewing to the east."

"Alright, let's pick up the pace." I said with determination as I continued to drive the Mako down the long winded river.

After spending roughly 10 more minutes driving, we finally rounded the corner of the first defense tower.

"There's our target." Garrus commented. "Sensors are jammed though, can't get an accurate reading on how many geth there are."

"Who cares, let's go kill stuff!" Wrex said as bullets pinged off the shields of the Mako.

"Just be careful, we don't-"

Wrex roared as he opened the hatch and jumped out first, shooting everything that was in his sight. I looked at Garrus and shrugged as we joined our charging krogan.

 

The battle was over five minutes later as a geth destroyer fell to the floor. "All clear." Wrex reported.

"There must be a way to shut this gun down." Garrus said. "Perhaps in that area over there."

The geth tower was a two story outpost with two garage like doors on the bottom. A large AA defense turret was set up on the very top, most likely to shoot anything out of the sky. Then there were at least three smaller turrets on either side of the second floor, most likely to shoot someone like us. On the upper floor there was a rock tunnel that lead us to a different area, which I guessed was the control room.

Garrus immediately went to one of the panels and started to push buttons. "Looks like this is the main grid for the AA guns, Shepard."

"Can you shut it down?"

Garrus nodded and in seconds the grid was offline.

_"Normandy to shore party, I'm reading that the grid is down. On approach to the salarian base now."_

"Acknowledge." I said as Garrus, Wrex and I made our way out of the tunnel, down the stairs, and into the Mako.

As we drove through the outpost and continued on our 'river cruise', I saw Normandy pass us. Damn that ship was beautiful. After spending another ten minutes or so driving the course of the river, infiltrating another geth outpost so we could open the garage doors, we rounded the last bend of what we hoped was the end of the river.

_"Commander, Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded."_

"What do you mean 'grounded'?" I asked Joker.

_"The salarian captain can explain when you get here."_

Garrus looked at me. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." I agreed.

"Shepard look, there's the camp." Wrex said.

"Let's go see what the hell is going on."

 

I jumped out of the Mako as soon as I parked it. I noticed Ashley, Kaidan, Liara, and Tali standing next to a salarian.

"We stay here until we come up with a plan." I heard the salarian say as I walked up to the group with Garrus and Wrex in tow.

"Are you in charge here?" What's the situation?" I asked.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment, STG."

I shook his hand. "Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Recon."

"You and your crew have landed in the middle of a hot zone, Commander. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

"Oh, well that's just great." I sighed. "What now?"

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

"We are the reinforcements." Kaidan chimed in.

Kirrahe stepped back. "What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet!"

"Sorry Captain," I shrugged. "They couldn't understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate."

"That is a repetition of our task. I lost half of my men _investigating_ this place."

"What did you find?" Tali asked.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

"Wait, is that bastard here? Have you seen him?" Garrus asked hastily.

"No. But his geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren. This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

"What is Saren researching?" Liara asked.

"He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan."

"How is that possible?" It was Wrex's turn to ask the question.

"Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

"Oh things just keep getting better and better," Garrus grumbled.

"We had introduced the genophage to the krogan population after the uprising. To quell their numbers." I could tell Wrex was fighting every urge to not hit the salarian captain. "Without the genophage, the krogan will quickly overrun the galaxy. These krogan here follow Saren."

I shook my head. "The geth are bad enough, but a krogan army... he'd be almost unstoppable."

"Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Wrex glared. "I don't think so. Our people are dying and this cure can save them."

"If that cure leaves this planet, the krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again." Kirrahe argued.

Wrex quickly went to the captain and pointed a finger at him. "We are not a mistake!" and then he stormed off.

Kirrahe looked at Wrex for a second and then back at me. "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

I let out a sigh. "He'll be fine. I will go talk to him."

"I'd appreciate that, Commander. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

"Of course, I will need some time as well to get my crew situated."

"If you need supplies you can talk to Commander Rentola. He's in the far left tent of the compound."

I nodded my thanks as Kirrahe stepped into his tent along with at least five other salarians.

"Looks like things are a bit of a mess." Kaidan sighed.

"We're so close to Saren, I can taste it." Garrus commented.

"What about Wrex?" Tali asked. "Shouldn't you go talk to him, Shepard?"

"I don't like the way he's acting," Kaidan said. "He's really on edge."

"I am worried Wrex's allegiance to you may be waning." Liara said with a sad tone.

Just then a loud gunshot echoed and I turned to see Wrex load his shotgun and then shoot it up in the sky again. 

"Are you going to kill him?"

I turned to look at Tali who was rubbing her hands nervously. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "No, it's not going to go that far. He's just upset and needs to blow off some steam. I'm going to go talk to him, okay? Why don't you go find this Commander Rentola that the captain suggested and see if there is anything that might help us on the mission?"

"Okay." she said very quietly as she slowly turned away.

"I'll go with her," Liara said as she wrapped her arm over the quarian's shoulder.

As I watched Tali and Liara head to the tent, Ash leaned in.

"Be careful, Skipper. Wrex does look like he's going to blow a gasket."

"I know," Then I let out a sigh. "Hopefully I can keep my promise to Tali and this won’t turn into a bloody mess."

"I've got your back, Skipper... just in case."

I nodded and then headed over to see Wrex.

 

"Hey Big Guy."

Wrex turned at me and shook his head. "This isn't right, Shepard! If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it!"

"Look, I understand you're upset. But we both know we need to destroy this facility. Remember, Saren's the enemy here."

"Really?" Wrex towered over me, causing me to lean back. "Saren created a cure for my people. YOU want to destroy it. Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

I blinked. "Friend or foe?" Then I pushed a finger to his chest. "Are you serious?!" I was angry that he even questioned our friendship.

"Indulge me," He snarled. "I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you've been a great friend and have done more for me than my family ever did. But if I'm going to keep following you, I need to know I'm doing it for the right reasons." Then Wrex did something I never thought he would do, he drew his gun on me.

"Wrex, put your gun away before I shove it up your ass!"

"Not before you tell me why I should follow you!"

I stood there for a moment shocked that he would even do something like this. But then, I understood why he did it. His people were dying, and sometimes you would do anything (even if it was stupid) to make things right.

I let out a sigh and then opened my arms in surrender. "Is our friendship so unimportant to you, that you can't even trust me?" Wrex's glare started to fade. "Wrex, you are my friend. But these krogan here are not your people. They are tools for Saren. You once told me that the krogan were once a proud race. If this cure is made by Saren's hands, all krogan will be slaves for him. Is that what you want the future of the krogan race to be?"

Wrex stared at me for a moment, and then sighed. "No, we were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." Wrex lowered his gun. "I might not like this, but I do trust you enough to follow your lead." He then lower his head. "I usually don't like saying this but... I'm sorry, Shepard."

I placed my hand on his arm. "It's okay, and someday there will be a cure. You just have to believe."

"I hope you're right." he then looked up at the sky as rain began to fall. "Just one more thing. When we find Saren, I want his head."

I couldn't help but let out a snort. "Stand in line, Big Guy. Stand in line."

 

"Wrex, you're okay!" Tali shouted as she ran to the krogan and hugged him tightly. "I was worried."

"I'm fine, Little Empress. Just had to... blow off some steam."

"Glad to see you're okay." Liara smiled.

"Thanks, Bluebird."

"I was going to shoot you, you know." Ash said as she placed her hand on her hip. "If you didn't stand down."

Wrex laughed. "Coming from you Williams, I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"Hey Bridge Troll, glad you came around."

Wrex looked at Garrus and then they did something I never saw them do. They bumped fists.

"So what do you think of the situation we are in guys?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"These salarians are tough," Kaidan said as we made our way over to Kirrahe's tent. "I just hope they hold up under pressure."

"They're from the STG, if anyone can do something under pressure, they can." Ash said with confidence.

"Well, with all these defenses, Saren must be hiding something big. Maybe there is more to this place then a breeding facility." Garrus commented.

"I agree with Garrus," Tali said. "There must be something else here."

"Alright guys, let's go see what the captain has for a plan."

 

We walked up to Captain Kirrahe who seemed like he was done with his meeting of officers. "Commander, thank you for speaking with the krogan. The assault on Saren's base will be difficult enough as it is."

"I assume that means you've come up with a plan?"

The captain nodded. "Of sorts. We can convert our ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordnance. Crude, but effective."

Ash laughed. "Nice! Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye."

"Unfortunately, the facility is too well fortified for that. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location." Kirrahe brought up a map from his OT. "The bomb must be taken here, to the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

"Wait, you want us to go on foot? We don't have enough men." Kaidan said.

"It will be a challenge." Garrus commented.

"Sounds like fun." Wrex said as he took a step forward.

"And there is no other way?" I asked

"No, but I think we can work around that."

"How?" Tali asked.

"I'm going to divide my men into three teams; Aegohr, Mannovai, and Jaeto. We then will hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you can sneak your team, 'Shadow', in the back.

"It's a good idea, but your people are going to get slaughtered, Captain." I said.

"We're tougher than we look, Commander." Then he sighed. "But it's true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive." Then he paused. "And that makes what I am about to ask even more difficult."

"Oh?" I lifted a brow.

"I need one of your men to accompany me. I don't have enough leaders to lead my teams. I need help to coordinate and lead if something happens to me."

I nodded. "Alright, we'll need someone who knows Alliance communications protocols."

"I volunteer." said Ash and Kaidan at the exact same time.

"I have biotics. They'll come in handy since the salarians don't have them."

"Not so fast, LT. They're going to need your help to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians."

"Weapons and explosives are your department, Chief. So, with all due respect, it's not your place to decide."

Ash sighed. "Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass'?"

It took me a few minutes to think, then I turned to Kaidan. "You're with the captain. Keep it simple, understood?"

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"I will have the ordnance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on its detonation sequencing. Do you have any questions before we go, Commander?"

"The Normandy is picking me up. How will your teams escape the blast?"

"We will engage the geth as long as possible. Once the bomb is in place, we will fall back to a rendezvous point. If we move quickly, we should be able to escape the blast radius with acceptable casualties. If not, then our memories will live on as martyrs to a greater cause."

"That's comforting." Garrus commented.

"We will try to have Normandy pick you up as soon as possible, Captain." I promised.

"That would be appreciated, Commander. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to prepare my men."

"I will prepare mine."

Kirrahe nodded and then I turned to look at my group. "Is everyone ready?"

"Who's going with you, Shepard?" Tali asked.

Everyone standing before me had every right to go with me to infiltrate Saren's base.  
Liara; for what happened to her mother.  
Tali; for her getting shot and almost killed by the trickery of Fist and Saren.  
Garrus; because he was involved with Saren before I was even involved.  
Ash; because she wanted retribution for the 212 and Eden Prime.  
Wrex; because of what Saren was doing to his people.

"Tali, Garrus, you're with me..."

"Shepard!" Wrex yelled.

"Wrex, hush for a moment while I explain." I let out a sigh. "Tali, Garrus, you're with me. Wrex, I want you to accompany Kirrahe. With you being in front, I think they have a better chance of escaping the blast."

Wrex looked at me for a moment. "You expect me to take orders from a salarian?"

"I expect you to protect them. With your biotics and charging abilities, you can really help them out. Put your differences aside and let's kick Saren in the ass!"

Wrex nodded. "Well, when you put it that way... I'm in."

I then turned to Ash. "Kaidan's right, I need you to stay here and learn about this Nuke. You and your team must be prepared for that bomb to be set."

"Skipper, I... I understand."

"Liara, I want you to stay onboard Normandy and help anyway you can. I know it's not your 'field', but maybe helping Chakwas prepare for any wounded or survivors we find at the base."

"Of course Shepard. I will help in any way I can."

Kaidan let out a sigh. "And I probably should go speak to Kirrahe about my part in all this. It's just kinda weird going under someone else's command."

"Be careful, LT." Ash said. "We'll see you on the other side."

Kaidan then turned and looked at Garrus. "Keep her safe."

"Always." Garrus nodded.

 

Rain continued to fall as we spent another hour going over the plan. After looking over the blueprints to Saren's facility and picking a rendezvous point for the salarian teams, it was time to storm the base. Kirrahe walked out of the tent, his troops standing at attention waiting for their orders.

“You all know the mission, and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!”

The salarians cheered and raised their guns and shouted.

Kirrahe then turned to me. "Good luck, Commander. I hope we will meet again." He then looked at Alenko and Wrex, telling them it was time to go.

Kaidan grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side to give us some privacy. He ran his hand over my cheek. "Just don't do anything foolish while I'm gone."

I placed a kiss on his lips. "Same to you, please be careful."

He grabbed my gloved hands and squeezed them. "If something happens to me, I... I just wanted to tell you that it's been an honor serving with you."

"Nothing is going to happen," I said with a shaky voice.

"I love you."

I sighed as I hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

 

_"Comm check. Do you read me, Commander?"_

"Loud and clear, Captain." I said as I stepped over the large barrier of rocks with Tali and Garrus in tow. "We are at the back end of the gate and will be moving forward."

_"Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job."_

"Understood."

_"And Commander? If you see any way to undermine their defenses, we could definitely use the help."_

"You heard the man, let's move out."

"This place is beautiful," Tali said as waterfalls fell from the cliffs and into the large pond.

"If it wasn't storming and we weren't on a mission, this would be a good spot to bathe." I agreed.

"Shepard, there is one of your crabs." Garrus pointed out.

"And about a dozen geth!" Tali cried out. "Trooper on the left."

"I got it!"

_"Shadow team is on the ground, I repeat, Shadow Team is on the ground. Aegohr, Mannovai, Jaeto... let's move! Urdnot Wrex, you're with me! Time to get some attention."_

_"Quit ordering me around, salarian! I know what to do!"_

"Shepard, was it wise for you to have Wrex join Kirrahe?" Garrus asked as troopers and primes shot at us.

"He'll be just fine," I shouted. "Let's head up to that comm tower!"

"Sensors are jammed!" Tali called out. "But I am guessing there is at least a dozen geth up there."

We made our way through the rain and up the ramp to what appeared to be a communications tower.

"Tali, can you do something with that control panel?" I hollered as geth continued to shoot.

"It will be a little bit harder because of the rain, but I will manage. Garrus, watch my back." Tali called out as she placed her shotgun on the floor and began to mess with the control panel.

"Go ahead, Tali. I gotcha." Garrus called out.

_"Hey Garrus, how many do you have so far? I got like 100 of them already."_

Garrus sighed. "I'm a little busy, Wrex! And I highly doubt you have 100 already."

_"Another bet?"_

"You're on!" Garrus called out as he sniped a geth trooper from across the pond. "Details after we kick Saren in the ass?"

_"You're going down, Turian"_

"Would you two get off the comm!" I shouted.

_"Fire is coordinated on Mannovai team,"_ Kaidan called out. _"We can't reach the geth turrets, they're out of range!"_

"Hang on, Lieutenant!" Tali said. "I almost got... there! Geth communications disrupted!"

_"Good Job, Shadow team. That scrambled their targeting. We've got a shot! Lieutenant Alenko, take the heat off Mannovai!"_ Kirrahe ordered.

"Shepard, sensors are jammed again!" Garrus called out.

"That means they're here somewhere." I said as water dripped down my face. Just as we rounded a rocky corner, a missile came buzzing past by my head. "Geth Assault Drone! Tali, hack that damn thing!"

"On it!"

"Got sensors back! Dozen geth heading our way." Garrus called.

"Take them out!"

_"They're calling sat-strikes! Jaeto, watch for comm stations! Alenko, can you see anything?"_

_"Negative!"_

"Captain, we are just now approaching the main facility."

_"Acknowledge, Shadow Team!"_

"Shepard, take a look at that!" Tali pointed up. "It's a satellite that is up linking the geth!"

"Can we take it down somehow?"

"Yeah," Tali nodded.

"How?"

"We shoot it."

_"I like your style, Little Empress._ Wrex laughed over the comm.

As Garrus took out the rest of the geth, Tali and I started to shoot the satellite control panel. Within seconds it blew, causing sparks to fly off the console.

"Great work," I nodded as Garrus took out the last geth in the general area. "Now we need..."

"Shepard, look out!" Garrus shouted.

I turned to see a charging krogan. Garrus quickly grabbed my arm and flew me to the railing as the krogan passed us. It wasn't long before the krogan laid dead in the Virmire sand.

"Damn it, Garrus!" I growled as I stood up. "Did you have to throw me like that?"

"Well it was either a nice shove to the railing or a 800 pound tackle... what would you have preferred?"

"Well, when you put it that way... thanks."

"You're welcome." Garrus said as he twitched his mandibles.

I looked to see Tali still beating the dead krogan with her shotgun. "Take that you stupid Bosh'tet! And that, and that!"

"Tali, I think he's dead." Garrus said with a little chuckle.

After taking a few minutes to collect myself and to go over the blueprints, we headed north.

"Shepard," Garrus whispered as he knelt down, dragging me down with him. "See that?"

I looked to see geth turrets flying to the east of us. "What is going on over there? What are they so interested in?"

Garrus pointed his sniper rifle to see if he could see anything in his scope. "Damn, can't see what’s going on behind that rock formation Shepard. We have to go around.”

"Alright, let's try to be stealthy. Captain, we are going cold."

_"Affirmative, Shadow."_

All of us carefully made our way over to the section where we saw the geth turrets. I watched as dozens of them gathered around three large tanks.

"Must be a charging station. And look, the geth flyers... they're refueling." Tali said quietly.

"Let's take it out before they have the chance to go back and harass the other teams." Garrus whispered.

"Go ahead." I nodded as I scooted to the side, allowing him space.

As Garrus knelt down and lifted his rifle, I saw what was an intense moment of concentration. A brief moment later, the fuel tanks blew, causing a massive fireball.

"Keelah!" Tali gasped. "That was amazing."

"Garrus..." I stuttered. "That was..."

"I told you Shepard. I love being a sniper. I hone my instincts, pour my whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of the moment... An instant of tension... THAT’S what I love!"

"Absolutely remarkable." I smiled and then nudged him. “Still like the pistol though.”

"Of course you do." He said.

"Captain, we are hot. Geth turrets and flyers shouldn't be bothering you much longer."

_"Affirmative, Shadow. Thanks for the help."_

_"I saw the fireball from here. That was pretty damn impressive."_

"Why thank you, Wrex. And since there was about 50 of them... my count is now about 500." Garrus chuckled.

_"500? Is that all. I have like 5,000."_

"Hah! Only in your dreams, Troll."

God help me. "Alright, let's backtrack and head to the main facility." I ordered

"Shepard, sensors are picking up movement ahead!" Tali reported.

As I rounded the corner, I noticed a couple of krogan and a few geth. "Let's take them out. Watch for the sniper on the left."

"Sensors are being jammed!" Tali called out.

"Keep up the pace!" I yelled. "Move up!"

It took us a good ten minutes to fight our way through Saren's minions.

"Captain, we're almost there!" I reported as we made our way to the entrance of the facility.

_"Hold the line, men! Hold the line!"_

Garrus went to a security console and ran his fingers over it. "We've got access to base security. We should be able to cut the alarms from here. Might even be able to trigger alarms on the far side of the base."

"Yeah, but what of the other teams? It could be too much for them to handle." Tali commented.

"They got enough problems to worry about." I sighed. "Disable the alarms, Garrus. We can handle any guards inside. Captain, we are about to enter the facility. We're cutting communications and going cold! Will report back when we reached the bombsite."

_"Acknowledged. Good hunting." ___

__We entered the facility with haste and was immediately overrun by geth, a krogan, and..._ _

__"Salarians?" Garrus said with a surprise tone. "Righhhhttt. The captain did say he lost some men."_ _

__Tali ducked down behind a crate and shot her shotgun at an incoming juggernaut. "What's going on in this place? It seemed to me they were indoctrinated."_ _

__"So much for this being a krogan nursery only." I sighed as I stood up as the last geth fell. "Let's push ahead; see if we can get some answers."_ _

__We entered a doorway and walked onto a large catwalk bridge. Just about half way, I heard a voice from below. "Hello, is someone out there?"_ _

__I looked down to see a salarian trapped in what looked like some sort of prison cells. "I'll be down in a moment." I called out as we made our way off the catwalk and into another room._ _

__"It's a shame we have to do this," Garrus said as he shot two more indoctrinated salarians._ _

__We took the door that led us down to the cells. The room was made up of four cells lined up on the far corner of the room. The two far right ones were empty, but the 2nd from the left there were four salarians walking around like they were mindless. However, the salarian on the far left seemed to have his mind in tack... somewhat._ _

__"Well, you're not a geth. And you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you." the salarian said as I walked up to his cell. "Lieutenant Ganto of the Third Infiltration Regiment, captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called to destroy the base?"_ _

__I looked at him for a moment and shook my head. "Commander Shepard of the Alliance. I'm sorry. The transmission wasn't clear. The fleet is not coming."_ _

__He placed his hand on his forehead. "I see. Then you must be the infiltration team? I know Captain Kirrahe. He's going to want this facility destroyed."_ _

__"Do you know what happened to them?" Tali asked as she pointed to the other cell full of salarians._ _

__"My team was altered, indoctrinated. This just isn't a breeding ground, it's more than that." The salarian sighed. "Indoctrination. A greater threat and far more horrifying than a troop of krogan. I watched good people reduced to mindless husks. There wasn't anything left. Others died during the experiments. I... envy them."_ _

__"Lieutenant, do you know anything about the experiments they were conducting?" I asked._ _

__"They were studying indoctrination. Symptoms, progress. Saren uses it to control his people, but I don't think he fully understands it. I don't know much else."_ _

__"We have to stop him!" Garrus said._ _

__"Look, I just saw what it did to the others. I... I can't end up like that. Please, Commander... either let me out or kill me."_ _

__I looked at him for a moment with plea in his eyes. Then, I nodded. "I'm opening your cell, but then you're on your own." To be honest, I wanted him to join Kirrahe, to help fight. But I couldn't take the chance if this salarian was in fact indoctrinated. We had to complete our mission._ _

__I hit the button to his cell and it opened. "Thank you, Commander. I know of a place where I can probably make it to safety from the blast."_ _

__"Good luck, Lieutenant."_ _

__"Commander," he said with a low tone. "Will you do me a favor?" Ganto asked as he walked over to the other cell of salarians and placed his hand on the glass. "Put them out of their misery. Don't leave them like this."_ _

__I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but to me it was the most logical choice. "Do you want to do it yourself?" I asked as I handed him my pistol._ _

__Ganto looked at me for a moment and then nodded. Garrus quickly drew his gun and aimed it at Ganto, just in case he did something stupid._ _

__The salarian lieutenant grabbed my pistol as Tali opened the door. "Kavan, Chorvis, Hanoels, Emant... my friends... I'm sorry." And then he pulled the trigger, killing all four of them with single headshots. Green blood splattered all over the cell wall as I watched the salarians fall dead to the floor. Ganto let out a sigh and then handed me back my gun. "Thank you, Commander."_ _

__"Good luck, Lieutenant."_ _

__"Same to you."_ _

__Ganto headed towards the exit as I continued to look at the dead salarian bodies._ _

__"You did the right thing, Shepard." Garrus said._ _

__"Come on," I sighed as I turned to the exit. "Let's get the hell out of here."_ _

__When we made our way back up to the room where we had shot the two indoctrinated salarians, I couldn't help but notice computer consoles on the far left side._ _

__"Wonder what this room was for." I said as I noticed that all the consoles were encrypted._ _

__"Shepard, I think this might lead us to where we want to go." Garrus said as he pointed to an elevator._ _

__"I'm picking up some more movement coming from behind this door." Tali said._ _

__"More salarian prisoners?" I asked her._ _

__"Maybe," she then looked up at me. "We're going to go save them right?"_ _

__"Shepard," Garrus walked up to me. "We are running out of time. We need to go into that elevator and destroy this facility."_ _

__I looked at Tali. "I agree with Garrus. The more time we spend here the better chance the teams will get shot or even killed. Including Wrex."_ _

__I looked at the back door and then nodded. As they both headed inside the elevator, I looked at the back door of the facility and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."_ _

__

__When the elevator to the doors opened, my eyes widened. The lab was huge and I counted at least a half dozen husks in what appeared to be some sort of stasis._ _

__"Intruders!" yelled an asari scientist as she pulled out her gun. "Get the guards! Release the husks!"_ _

__"What's going on here?" came a deep krogan voice. "This is a private lab! Only authorized person-" The krogan fell dead to the floor by 2 shots from Garrus's rifle._ _

__It didn't take us long before the husks, indoctrinated salarians, and a couple of scientists fell dead to the ground._ _

__"Clear." Garrus called out after he made sure there were no more hostiles._ _

__Tali quickly went over to a console. "Downloading intel now. It looks like they were studying husks and how human DNA and Turian DNA work with different aspects of the dragon's teeth."_ _

__"Aww hell," I sighed. "What the hell does Saren want with... you know what? No. I honestly don't give a shit anymore! This ends now!"_ _

__I slammed my hand onto the control panel that led us to an outside catwalk. The two geth that were standing in front of me went flying as I used my biotic throw._ _

__"She's in one of her moods." I heard Garrus say as I walked over to another door and pounded the control panel._ _

__The doors flew opened and I walked inside, my eyes glaring. We entered an office which I admit had a pretty good view of the ocean. Just then I saw movement coming from behind the desk and I quickly aimed my gun. "You have to the count of five to show yourself. 1...2..."_ _

__"Don't shoot!" yelled an asari as she peeked out from behind the desk. "Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late."_ _

__I could tell the asari was pretty damn scared. "Who are you?"_ _

__"Rana Thanoptis, neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse."_ _

__"Worse? How so?" Garrus asked his gun still pointed at the asari._ _

__"You think the indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain, too!"_ _

__"Serves you right if you're working with Saren." Tali said bluntly._ _

__"So this is more than just a breeding facility?" I asked_ _

__"On this level we're studying Sovereign’s effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."_ _

__"So you helped him and you didn't even know why?" Garrus shook his head. "Are you stupid?"_ _

__"Good question," I said. "Why did you help him?"_ _

__The asari raised her hands. "Look, I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position was a little more... permanent than I'd expected. I was taken from Noveria, I... I'm sorry!"_ _

__"Tell me about Sovereign." I folded my arms._ _

__Rana began to pace. "Sovereign emits some kind of... signal. Undetectable, but it's there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them."_ _

__"Indoctrination." I stated._ _

__"Yes. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave."_ _

__"Like the salarians?" Tali asked._ _

__"Yes. But there's collateral damage, too."_ _

__"I should kill you."_ _

__"Look, I said I was sorry!" Rana let out a sigh. "Look, maybe I can help! The elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in." She walked over to the control panel and pushed a few numbers, unlocking the area. "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files, information, everything you are probably looking for." She then took a gulp. "Can... I go now?"_ _

__I walked up to her, forcing her into the wall. "I never want to see you again, do you understand? And if I find out that you had anything to do with what happened on Noveria or Feros, I'm going to find you. And I will kill you." I could tell the asari was afraid. "Now, I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone. If you want to make it out alive, you'd better start running."_ _

__"Wait, what? You can't... but I'll never get out..." Rana screamed as she pushed me aside, almost tripping on her own feet as she flew out the door faster than I thought an asari could run._ _

__"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Garrus said as we walked through the door that lead us outside and onto another grated catwalk._ _

__"You honestly don't think she was a part of anything that happened on Noveria... or Feros?" Tali asked as we stepped off the catwalk and into an elevator._ _

__"No, I don't think so. She was wearing the uniform of Conatix Industries. I'm guessing she got the offer to come to Virmire from either Benezia or Saren though. Remind me later to contact Lorik Qu'in and see if I can find more information about this Rana. Hopefully I didn't just make the mistake of letting her live."_ _


	27. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final events on Virmire and a memorial service :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated PG-13 for language

As we stepped into Saren's office, I couldn't help but notice how large it was. The flooring was grated and for what purpose, I had no clue. Computer panels lined the far wall on the upper floor, which Tali quickly went to.

"Can you get access?" I asked as her hands flew over the panel.

"I think so, yes. Saren probably didn't expect anyone to come in here." It was just a few moments more before Tali nodded at me. "Got it!"

"Excellent, transfer all the data you can back to Normandy."

"Shepard!" Garrus called out. "Come take a look at this," I patted Tali on the shoulder and then walked down a grated ramp to a lower level. My eyes widened as Garrus pointed. "It's another beacon, like the one on Eden Prime."

"This could be the missing piece we need to find out what the hell Saren is up to." I nodded as I took a step forward.

Garrus quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Do you think it's wise to just walk up to it like that? From what Williams told me, the last time-"

"I'll be fine," I looked at Garrus. "The Cipher will protect me."

Garrus stared at me for a few seconds before he nodded and released my arm. I gave him a promising smile as I took another step forward. This beacon was a little bit different from the one I encountered on Eden Prime. It was a few feet taller, and it had green mist rising from the bottom of it. There was a control panel embedded at the bottom; with lights flashing of green, yellow, and white. I carefully ran my hands over the console, seeing if I could access any information. It wasn't until it started to glow a bright green when I felt its pull. My eyes widened as the beacon lifted me up, and then all of a sudden images flashed in my mind.

Red  
Orange  
White  
Screeching  
A planet

I felt my body hit the floor hard, causing me to wince. Garrus was quickly at my side, helping me up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I placed my hand on my side. Then I looked at the beacon which was no longer activated. "Though the images still didn't make any sense."

"I'm sure you will figure them out in time," Garrus said with confidence.

"Ummmm, Shepard..." Tali called out. "You might want to... come up here."

Garrus and I walked up the ramp and then stopped as a large image of a bug like creature appeared over Tali.

"This is not good." Garrus said as he grabbed Tali and pulled her behind him.

 _"You are not Saren."_ the creature spoke.

"What is that? Some sort of VI interface?" Garrus asked.

_"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding._

"I...don't think that's a VI." Said Tali.

_"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"_

My eyes widened. "Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper!"

"Keelah!" Tali gasped.

_"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."_

"The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible." Garrus shouted.

_"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolutions and existence. Before us, you were nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."_

I glared at Sovereign. "We're not scared! There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you."

_"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."_

"Cycle?" Tali asked. "What cycle?"

_"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."_

"You're lying," I said as I shook my head. "Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

_"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."_

I felt Tali grab my arm, squeezing it. "They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!"

"That's not going to happen, Tali." Garrus whispered.

_"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world._

"What do you want from us?" I shouted. "Slaves? Resources?"

_"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence. Harbinger is coming. You cannot escape your doom."_

"Where did you come from? Who built you?" I growled.

_"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."_

I shook my head. "You're not even alive; not really. You're just a machine and machines can be broken! I will stop you and I will stop Saren."

_"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."_

All of a sudden the consoles behind me exploded. I quickly shielded myself as metal, glass, and sparks flew across the room. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

 _"Hey Commander? We got trouble."_ It was Joker.

"And better..." I sighed. "Hit me, Joker."

_"I don't know what you did down there, but a swarm of geth drop ships just appeared on sensors. I suggest you wrap things up... and fast!"_

"Thanks for the heads up," I said to Jeff then turned to Tali and Garrus as we entered the elevator. "We need to make haste!" Then I opened a comm link "Captain, you there?"

_"Loud and clear, Commander."_

"We are expecting more hostile forces heading to the facility. Stay alert!"

_"Acknowledged, Commander."_

The doors to the elevator opened and I saw two geth troopers (most likely the same ones as before) charging at us. I quickly used throw, forcing them to fly off the catwalk again. "Let's move! We need to get to the breeding facility ASAP!"

"Right behind you!" Garrus shouted as we ran through the office where we first encountered Rana and onto another grated bridge.

"Three krogans up ahead!" Tali said as she cocked her gun.

"Take them out!" I shouted. "But keep moving!"

 _"The geth are turning from your position, Jaeto. Looks like Shadow kicked a sensitive spot! Alenko, head them off! Hold them out here!"_ Kirrahe ordered.

"Shepard, charging Krogan!" Garrus yelled!

"You won't escape!" the krogan shouted.

I quickly used my throw again, forcing the charging krogan to hit another krogan that was right behind him. My team quickly ran past and into another room.

"They won't be able to follow us." Tali said as she hacked a panel to lock the door. "At least, not for a while."

"Good work," I nodded then let out a deep breath. "Let's move!"

We made our way up through a tunnel and back outside. Rain still continued to fall, but it wasn't as heavy as before. We made our way up a small ramp that lead us to one of the AA towers.

"Damn, look at the size of that AA turret. That thing could punch some nasty holes in the Normandy."

"I doubt the Captain was up here to take it down. We're going to have to do it!" I said.

"Sensors are jammed!" Tali called out.

"And we got company!" Garrus shouted. "Geth rocket drones on the right!"

"And hoppers!" Tali yelled.

"Take them out! Quickly!" I ordered.

We fought our way through the geth and I then nodded to Tali. "Take it offline. We got your-"

"Look out!" Garrus called out as he shoved Tali to the ground as a rocket almost hit her. "Those bastards followed us up!"

I quickly ducked behind a railing and started to shoot the destroyer that made its way up the ramp.

"Garrus, shoot that plasma containment cell on the right!" I shouted.

"On it!"

Almost instantly, geth flew across the area as the plasma exploded around us. After taking a few moments to gather myself, I stood up and looked at the burning geth.

"Nice shot," I smiled at Garrus.

"Thanks," he nodded and then helped Tali to her feet. "Sorry about that push. You okay?"

"Yeah," Tali said as she brushed her uniform. "Thanks." Then she went to the control pannel and deactivated the AA gun.

 _"Good work on the AA gun, Shadow team."_ Kirrahe said through the comm. _"Now it's our turn to finish this. Set up those charges men!"_

After taking an elevator up to the top of the facility and spending a few more minutes defeating a few hoppers, troopers, and a couple of krogans; we entered the bombsite with no more problems. The bombsite was covered in water though, most likely from the heavy rains of the storm. I also noticed that Kaidan's team hadn't arrived yet; which made me a little nervous. 

"Garrus, take out those fuel tanks so Normandy can land!" I yelled.

"You bet!" The turian shouted and within seconds, the tanks exploded.

 _"ALRIGHT!"_ Joker laughed. _"I could see that from here!"_

"Joker, bring her in!" I ordered, scanning the area in case more geth showed up.

_"Aye, Commander."_

I stood back as I watched my ship come from the left side. The bomb site was too small for Normandy to fully land, but the bay doors opened. I saw Ash and her team walk down the ramp, carrying the nuke.

"Everything set?" I asked.

"Aye, Skipper." Ash said as the nuke was set in the water. The rain had nearly flooded the top "The bomb is in position, we're all set here-"

 _"Commander, do you read?"_ It was Kaidan.

"Damn it, Alenko!!" I yelled. "Where the hell are you? Get your ass down here! We're just about to arm the nuke!"

_"Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned on the far right AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties! We won't make it to you in time!"_

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

I heard a bullet shoot something and I held my breath. _"Kirrahe, Wrex, and the rest of the teams are heading to the rendezvous point. You should be able to pick them up after the nuke goes off!"_

"Joker!" I yelled, looking at Normandy. "Get to the tower and-"

_"Damn it, listen to me! It's too hot! You can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we can. I love you Kate! I love-"_

My eyes were wide as I looked at Ash. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Skipper. We will need a few minutes anyways to finish arming the Nuke. Go get them and meet us back here!"

 _"Commander, incoming geth ships!"_ Joker yelled. _"Going to take the Normandy and see if I can get them off your tail. I suggest you hurry up with that nuke so we can get the hell out of here!"_

Normandy began to take off as I looked at Ash. "Stay here and guard this site! I will be back!"

"Aye, Aye."

"Garrus, Tali... let's move!"

Thoughts raced in my mind as we made our way to the AA Tower. It was a good five minutes away, and I knew that five minutes was a very long time to be outnumbered. I hit the button to the elevator and quickly entered it. As it ascended, I began to pace.

"Shepard, it's going to be okay. He's going to be okay..." Garrus pointed out.

"Yeah, we're all going to get out of here." Tali reassured.

I ran my hand over my brow. "Yeah, I... I just..."

The doors to the elevator opened and I quickly raced out. We rushed up the small complex and headed for another elevator that would lead us to the AA tower. I didn't get far from the elevator until I saw a couple of geth drop ship heading to the bomb site.

"Damn!"

 _"Chief, we just spotted a drop ship inbound to your location!"_ It was Kaidan. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

 _"It's already here and it's bleeding geth all over the bomb site!"_ Ash yelled.

"Can you hold them off?" I asked starting to pace back and forth.

 _"There's too many. I don't think we can hold them!"_ Just then I heard a loud explosion. _"Damn, we just lost Werner and Schmidt! I'm activating the nuke!"_

My eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing, Chief?"

I could hear gunfire from Ash's comm. _"There is only three of us left down here! I'm going to make sure this damn thing goes off. No matter what!"_

"Damn it, Ashley!"

_"It's done, Commander. You have fifteen minutes to go get the Lieutenant and get the hell out of here!"_

_"Belay that!"_ Kaidan snapped. _"We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Williams!"_

"Joker, can you get Ash out of there and then meet me at the AA tower?!" My heart was beating a mile a minute.

 _"Negative!"_ Joker yelled. _"I got ships coming at me from all sides! I have time to do one pick up!"_

_"Skipper, you know it's the right choice to go get Kaidan!"_

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Joker, meet us on the AA tower in 5 minutes!"

_"Aye, Commander."_

_"No,"_ Kaidan argued.

_"You know it's the right choice, LT."_

Garrus, Tali, and I quickly made our way to the elevator. We only had a matter of minutes before the nuke would go off. 

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I..."

_"Don't be, Skipper. I regret nothing. Now go save Kaidan and kick Saren in the ass for me."_

 

As we exited the elevator, I could see Kaidan and at least a dozen other salarians fighting off geth troopers, hoppers, juggernauts, and destroyers.

"Spread out!!" I shouted as I shot a trooper that was about to flank a salarian.

I was so busy focusing on fighting the geth, I didn't hear the buzzing sound that came from behind. Before I even knew what happened, I was hit by some sort of force. I flew across the tower and hit hard on the floor. I quickly grabbed my gun and shot at the one that was responsible.

"This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard." Saren growled as he blocked my pistol shots with his shields. "My geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat." I quickly ducked to cover, my pistol tightly in my hands. "Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

"What's at stake, Saren?" I shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

I shook my head. "Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live? You're only fooling yourself, Saren."

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers, if we make ourselves useful, think how many lives could be spared!"

"Lives could be spared? Say that to Nihlus and the colonists on Eden Prime!"

"I... regret having to kill Nihlus. He was my friend, but he got in the way."

"Got in the way?" I growled, wanting to blow Saren's head off right now. "You are nothing but a traitor, Saren. You're indoctrinated. Don't you see that?"

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace."

"Oh really? How so?" I was getting annoyed.

"Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own... for now."

"For now?" I blinked. "Saren, are you even listening to yourself?!"

"I will not let it happen to me, Shepard."

"Famous last words." I mumbled to myself. "So tell me, why are the geth involved in this?"

"They believe Sovereign to be some kind of god. The pinnacle of their own evolution. But the reaction of their deity is most telling; it is insulted. They are just tools, and no amount of belief on their part will change that."

"And what about this Conduit? Why does Sovereign need it?"

"The Conduit is the key to your destruction and my salvation. Sovereign needs my help to find it. That is the only reason I have not been indoctrinated."

"And when you do find it, what happens? Will you be a mindless slave like the salarians and geth? You're a fool to even think you can escape this alive. I'd rather die fighting than live as a slave!"

"I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed, it is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive!" Saren growled. "But you won't listen, will you Shepard? You would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

I quickly looked at Garrus, Kaidan, and Tali who were in cover just like I was. I motioned to Garrus to attack first as I tried to flank Saren. I knew we were running out of time.

"You cannot stop me, Shepard!" Saren yelled as he ignored Garrus's attack and started to fire at me while I ran from cover to cover. "We will prevail!"

"You're an idiot, Saren!" I shouted as I raised my gun at him. "You're going to doom us all!"

I couldn't say how long the battle took, but it somehow ended up with Saren's hand on my throat. I wiggled and growled as the traitor Spectre hanged me over the edge of the tower. "Now you die, Shepard!"

Just then a loud klaxon alarm echoed across the facility. Saren quickly turned to see what was happening, which gave me the opportunity to punch him in the face. Saren dropped me immediately, and I quickly went to my knees, gasping for breath. Just then I saw Normandy fly by the tower, forcing Saren to jump on his flying contraption and flee.

_"Shepard, sorry to break up the party but we got less than three minutes to get the hell out of here!"_

My vision was blurred and my head was spinning. I looked up to see Kaidan grabbing my arm. "Come on!"

"Ash." I managed to say as we went up the ramp of Normandy's bay doors. "Joker, we have to go..."

 _"Joker, get the hell out of here!"_ I heard Ash yell over the comm.

"Ashley, it was an honor." Kaidan said.

_"You too, LT. Take care of her._

_"I will, I promise."_

The doors to the bay began to close as Normandy began to ascend.

"No!" I yelled. "Ash!"

_"Skipper, please know this is what I wanted. I wanted to make a different memory for my family besides traitor. You helped me achieve this."_

I lowered my head as Ash began to recite....

_"The Lord is my Shepard; I shall not be in want.  
He makes me lie down in green pastures,  
He leads me beside quiet waters,  
He refreshes my soul.  
He guides me in paths of righteousness  
for his name's sake.  
Even though I walk through  
the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil,  
for you are with me."_

Tears spilled from my eyes as the last words of Ashley Williams faded to static. I stood there for a few seconds looking at the bay doors. Then I turned around, punched my locker, then headed for the elevator.

"Shepard, should we go retrieve Kirrahe and Wrex?" Garrus asked.

I said nothing as the doors to the elevator closed.

 

It couldn't have been more than an hour before there was a knock on the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone see them.

"Go away."

"Shepard, it's Chakwas. I need to-"

"Doctor, no offence... but go the FUCK away!"

"Shepard," this time it was Kaidan. "The Council wants a briefing on the events of Virmire."

I quickly jumped off my bed and opened my door. "Did you tell the Council they can go fuck themselves?" I yelled, ignoring the fact that Garrus and Liara were also present.

"Kathryn!" Chakwas shouted. "Enough!" She shoved passed Kaidan. "Excuse me, the Commander and I need a little chat."

"Okay, but don't we-" I blinked as the doctor shut the door, blocking out what Kaidan was saying.

Karin Chakwas looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at her. "You look like hell." she said.

"I feel like it." I sighed.

Chakwas grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed. We sat down and she turned to me. "Tell me what you're feeling."

I lowered my head. "I feel like a piece of my heart has been ripped from my chest. I feel sad, hurt, angry, sick."

"I know how you feel, but Ashley died a hero. As did the nine others that were down there doing their duty."

"I've lost people under my command before, but... this one just..." I laid my head on Chakwas's shoulder. "It felt like I lost another sister."

"And that's what so special about Normandy. We're not just a ship of soldiers, we're a family. But sometimes, we lose the ones we love. You of all people should know this." She turned her body and placed her hand on my cheek. "Do you think Ashley would want her Skipper to sit in her cabin cursing the Council and moping? Or would she want her Skipper to finish the mission?"

I looked down at my hands for a moment and then back up to the Doc. "She would want me to grab the biggest gun in her weapon's locker and shoot Saren with it. Or shove it up his ass."

Chakwas laughed and then brought me in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

I took a deep breath. "I would like to set up a memorial."

"I'll see what I can do."

I smiled as I stood from my bed. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"How is Wrex? Did everyone make it out alive?"

"Wrex is fine, just a couple of bruises here and there. All three salarian groups made it out okay including Captain Kirrahe."

"That's excellent news." I said in relief as I grabbed my hoodie and opened my door. I wasn't surprised to see the group still standing there. "Kaidan, tell the Council they will have to wait for their report. Then inform the team that we will have a briefing in 30 minutes. Invite Kirrahe."

By the way Kaidan was looking at me, I knew he wanted to talk. But he just nodded, which I was thankful for. "Aye, Commander."

"Garrus," I called out. "Walk with me."

My turian and I remained quiet as we walked side by side down the hall of Normandy.

"You okay?" Garrus asked breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"The next time I see Saren, he dies." I said bluntly.

"Yes he will." Garrus growled, agreeing with me.

"Anything to report that I might have missed?"

"Well, you might like to hear that Ganto made it out alive."

The name didn't ring a bell. "Ganto?"

"The salarian we saved from that prison cell. He made it to one of the rendezvous points."

I nodded, realizing who Garrus was talking about. "Good, glad the Lieutenant survived."

"We are also still in orbit of Virmire. The crew wants to do a memorial service for the 10 that died down there."

"Of course," I nodded.

"I think Kirrahe would appreciate a small memorial as well. One of those salarians Ganto killed was... his brother."

I frowned. "Damn."

"Yeah," Garrus shook his head. "Anyways, Tali is going over the information we collected from Saren's base. Although it might take her awhile to go through it all. Also, I was to remind you about looking up that asari we ran into earlier. Rana Thanoptis."

"Thank you, Garrus. How is the morale? Hopefully better than mine."

Garrus twitched his mandibles. "How do you humans put it? Little dark rain clouds over everyone's head."

I let out a deep sigh as we entered the mess hall. "I'm telling you, Garrus. If we don't stop Saren from finding this Conduit, dark clouds are going to be the least of our worries."

 

"Captain," I said as I shook the salarian's hand as my team gathered in the briefing room. "It's nice to see you made it out alive."

"To you as well, Commander. It was an honor working with you. Despite the losses, our mission was a success."

"I heard about your brother, I am sorry."

"Thank you, he was a great soldier. I am sorry about Chief Williams, though. She seemed like a very determined soldier. My superiors will duly honor her for her actions. Those sacrifices earned humanity a great deal of respect from my people."

I couldn't help but smile. "She was one hell of a soldier. I'm going to miss her greatly."

"My men and I will not forget what you have accomplished here, Commander."

"Please, sit." I said, offering the empty chair Ash would have sat in.

The captain nodded and sat down. When my crew was settled in, I grabbed my pad. "As said in my report, there was another beacon on Virmire. The images flashed in my mind, but I still can't make sense of it."

"Commander?" It was Liara. "I might have an idea. The images might have filled the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

"You want to join our minds again?" Liara nodded. I let out a sigh and stood. "Alright, let's do it."

Liara stood from her chair and stared into my eyes. "Relax, Commander." Then all of a sudden her eyes went black. "Embrace eternity!"

_Protheans  
Machines  
Death  
Red  
Orange  
White  
Eclipse  
Explosions  
Sun  
Super Nova  
A Moon  
A Planet  
A Reaper_

My eyes opened as Liara took a step back. "In... incredible!" Liara said as she looked at me. "I never... thought the images would be so... intense. I need a moment to... collect myself." Liara sat down, her hand on her forehead.

I did the same, sitting down next to Kaidan, my head on my forehead.

"You okay?" Kaidan asked.

"Yeah, just... scrambled brains is all."

"Did you see anything useful, Bluebird?" Wrex asked.

Liara lifted her head. "It's a distress call."

"A distress call?" Tali asked.

Liara nodded. "It was a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"Anything about this Conduit?" I asked.

"There were other images. Locations." Liara stood and then began to pace. "There were places I recognized from the research... I just..." Then Liara gasped. "Ilos!"

"What?" I lifted a brow.

"Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos!"

"Ilos, a planet I am not familiar with." Kirrahe said.

"That's because the only way to get to Ilos is through the Mu Relay! That is why Saren was trying to find it." Liara ran her hand over her forhead.

"Spirits! So that is why he sent Benezia to Noveria! To extract the information from the Rachnai Queen to find the Mu Relay and to get to Ilos." Garrus growled.

"Keelah!"

"Then we need to get to this damn planet and fast!" Wrex commented.

"The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems." Kirrahe said. "Military ships aren't welcome there, let alone Spectres."

"We have no choice. That's where Saren is heading and I want to be there waiting for him!"

"Commander, Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos, including Sovereign. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements." Liara commented. "You have to alert the Council. We need a fleet to..." Liara put her hand on her head. "Goddess, I..." Liara sat down. "I'm sorry. The joining is...exhausting."

"It's okay, Liara." I nodded. "I will alert the Council of our findings. In the meantime, Chakwas is setting up a memorial for those who have fallen here on Virmire. See if any of you can help her out. We might be leaving here earlier than we anticipated."

"Aye, Commander." My team said in unison.

"Is there anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Dismissed."

 _"Hey Commander, got the Council holding on line one."_ Joker said.

"Put them through. Captain, do you mind staying here?" I asked Kirrahe.

"Of course not, Commander."

Just then the Council appeared in front of me.

 _"I hope you don't plan to cut us off like last time, Commander!"_ The asari councilor snapped. _"What you discovered on Virmire is too important!"_

Kirrahe looked at me with a questionable look and I only shrugged.

 _"And who is this standing next to you?"_ The turian councilor asked.

"Captain Kirrahe, STG. I sent you a message to send a fleet to Virmire. From what the Commander told me, you never got it."

 _"No, your messages were no more than just static to us, Captain."_ responded the salarian councilor.

 _"We read your report that you sent us, Captain."_ The turian said. _"Saren is formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him."_

"We have bigger problems," I said. "This Sovereign ship Saren owns isn't a ship at all. It's a Reaper."

 _"A Reaper? I highly doubt that. A sentient machine, perhaps, or an AI."_ the salarian councilor said as he raised his hand to his chin.

"Sovereign's real! The Reapers are real. Saren even admitted it to me!" I shouted.

The turian council member laughed. _"He's playing you, Shepard. Saren still has contacts on the Citadel. He probably saw your earlier reports. The ones talking about your vision, and the Reapers."_

 _"It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw you off balance. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information."_

"Don't be stupid! I tried to warn you about Saren, and you didn't believe me! Look how that turned out!"

_"I believe you humans have a saying. 'Even a broken clock is right twice a day'."_

"Here's another saying. 'Go to hell'!"

_"Maybe we were wrong about you, Shepard." The turian glared. "Maybe humans are too hot-headed to be Spectres."_

_"Enough!"_ yelled the asari councilor. _"Commander Shepard has performed admirably so far. This...discussion... is only a minor disagreement."_ Then the asari turned to Kirrahe. _"Captain, what is your say in all this?"_

Kirrahe looked at me for a moment and then turned and looked at the Council. "I was not with the Commander when she talked to this 'Reaper'. But I do believe she is telling the truth. Saren and Sovereign is a great danger to us all and we must stop them."

I nodded my thanks to the salarian captain and then I looked back at the 'pain in the ass' trio. "Sooner or later you're going to have to take something I say on faith, Councilors."

 _"Try to see this from our perspective, Commander. Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions."_ The asari said.

 _"Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on the accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."_ replied the salarian.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "I would like to believe that if Nihlus was standing here beside me, he would be giving you three the middle claw. You say that Spectres are here to help save the galaxy. What was the quote you used when you swore me in? _Spectre's bear a great burden. They are predecessors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold._ " I took a step forward. "Give me a fleet and let me go after Saren!"

_"The Council cannot take official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit."_

"My authority is for you to give me a goddamn fleet!"

The asari turned and looked at the salarian and the turian. Then she looked back at me. _"We will discuss the situation and will inform you of our answer within 24 hours."_

"We might not have 24-" it was their turn to cut me off. I growled as I looked over at Kirrahe. "Is it possible to impeach their asses?"

"Impeach? Not sure what you mean, Commander."

I let out a sigh. "Never mind. Let's go get ourselves a drink. I think we need one."

"Now that I understand." The salarian captain chuckled as we both exited the briefing room.

 

The memorial service for the fallen on Virmire was held the following day. Doctor Chakwas and Liara had done a marvelous job decorating Normandy's cargo bay. Three large tables were filled with food; two of them were Levo, the other one Dextro for Tali and Garrus. On another table just to the left were ten white candles, one for each fallen crewmember. Then there were five green candles, one for each salarian team that was lost during the investigation to Saren's facility. After waiting a few minutes to let the crowd to settle down, I started to give my speech.

"Friends and comrades, we are here today to pay tribute and to honor the memory of those who lost their lives on Virmire. They gave their lives to save millions and to give us a chance to stop the upcoming battle that we all know is coming. The strength these soldiers showed was courageous. They did not cower from their duty; they did not run when asked what needed to be done. And no matter what obstacle they faced, they conquered it with honor and pride. Ten of us here have volunteered to say something about our fallen comrades. So I will speak about my dearest friend, Gunnery Chief Ashley Madeline Williams.

Even though I have only known her a few months, she had become one of my most treasured friends. She grew up as a space brat, traveling the galaxy with her father, mother, and three sisters. She had just told me recently why she joined the military. She wanted to clear her grandfather’s name, to make 'Williams' a name of honor instead of dishonor. She did that yesterday. Ash was that type of person that would always have your back if things got out of hand. And if she didn't like something that you were doing or did, she would tell you face to face without adding sugar to the coating. It's hard to think that we are not going to get to see her anymore. While we miss her here, we know that she is now in a better place looking down at all of us. So in memory of my friend, comrade, and sister in arms, I'll remember her, I'll honor her, and I'll do better for her."

I took a deep breath and went to stand next to Kaidan, who wrapped his arm around me. I had to admit, I thought I did a good job not choking up while giving my short eulogy. It was Garrus's turn, and he took a step forward.

"I'm not good at making speeches, so hopefully I can do some justice on telling you a little bit about my dear friend, First Lieutenant Brandon Charles Thompson. He was a great computer tech who wasn't afraid to take on a challenge. He told me about his son, Eric, who at the age of four, took his tools and began to build a toy right from scratch. Brandon loved his family, and was proud that he was out here fighting for them. Most humans call the place where you go after you die Heaven. We turians call it Nyvelen, a place where you can share drinks with your loved one that have been there before you. I can't help but think that Brandon, Ashley, and the rest of our fallen comrands are up there right now; sitting on their bar stools and enjoying a drink."

 

After spending another hour listening to the memories of those who had fallen, it was time to do the final speeches.

"We want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating the lives that was lost. As we close, Captain Kirrahe and I would like to say a quote that comes from each of our cultures;" I looked down at my pad as I read. _"For those who fight for their country, shall fill an honored grave. For glory lights the soldier's tomb and beauty weeps the brave."_

I took a step back as it was now Kirrahe's turn.

"This is a quote that comes from Beelo Gurji, the very first Spectre. _We must remember who we are fighting for. For those who have fallen, we must be their vengeance. For those who are weak, we must be their strength. And if we die doing these things, then we know that someone out there is doing their duty to remember us._ "

 

As everyone began to mingle and head to the food table, I couldn't help but look out on Virmire. Even though I couldn't see 'Ground Zero' from here, the spot where the nuke had exploded was coming into view.

"You okay?" Kaidan asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Kaidan turned me so I could look at him. "I know this probably isn't the best place to bring this up but... why did you come for me? It should have been me down there, not... her."

I looked at him with a confused look. "You're not blaming yourself are you?"

"Ash died because of me. If I was just a little bit faster... I..." I drew him in for a hug. "It should have been me."

I held him tightly. "I'm sorry, Kaidan. There were more lives at risk at the AA tower than the bombsite."

"Did she die because of us, Kate?" Kaidan said as he pulled from me a little bit.

"No," I shook my head.

"So you would have left me at the AA tower to get Ash if..."

I put my finger over his lips. "Can we please not talk about this?"

Kaidan nodded. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Look it's not your fault, it's not my fault, these things happen. I had to make a choice, I chose to save the most lives, including yours. If we are to blame anyone it’s Saren."

Kaidan sighed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly again. “It’s just hard… you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

After spending a few more minutes with Kaidan, I decided to go look at the memorial plaque that Tali and Adams made for the fallen. It was a large piece of steel with rounded edges. On the very top was the picture of Normandy flying with streaks of stars behind her. Then below there was “In Loving Memory For The Lives Lost On Virmire.” Then there were the names.

Campbell, Abigail E  
Hoffman, Nadine A  
Mangono, Jason F  
Reed, Madison S  
Saenz, Adrian V  
Schmidt, Birgett K  
Thompson, Brandon C  
Werner, David B  
Williams, Ashley M  
Yiyankova, Vasilia J  
~~~~~~  
Molvis Squad, Salarian STG  
Olis Squad, Salarian STG  
Paeto Squad, Salarian STG  
Sur'Jorak Squad, Salarian STG  
Wyvak squad, Salarian STG

 

I ran my hand over Ash's name and then looked up at the sound of Garrus and Wrex arguing from across the room.

"So you are telling me you got 5,300 geth kills?"

"Yeah, how many did you get, bird legs?"

"Now that you mentioned it, 5,302."

"HAH!" Wrex laughed. "I don't believe you!"

God, I didn't need this. I quickly went over to them, and then stopped as they clunked glasses.

"So if you really are telling the truth, between the two of us, we need to drink 10,602 shots of William's favorite drink."

Garrus rubbed his mandibles. "Maybe we should include others in this. I don't think we can make it through the night."

"Says you, I can do it with my eyes shut!" Wrex laughed.

"You couldn’t even beat Shepard the last time you had a drink off."

"That was just a fluke." Wrex grumbled.

I crossed my arms. "Oh really?"

"Shepard!" Wrex raised his arms, causing him to spill his drink. "You want to join us in a celebration of William's life by getting drunk on her favorite drink?"

I smiled. "Of course, I bet she would love us to honor her with that."

"Sooooo, what is her favorite drink?" Wrex asked.

"Well, I had a drink with her the other night. I think it was some sort of whiskey." Garrus commented.

"She liked whiskeys and certain types of tequila." I confirmed.

"Well then, let’s get the team together tonight and drink in honor of Williams!" Wrex laughed. "Mess hall say... 2200?"

"Sure, you and Garrus set it up."

As I watched Wrex and Garrus head over to Liara who was talking to Tali, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Lexi.

"Hi Lex," I smiled, but then it faded as I saw the tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and I immediately brought her in for a hug. After having a long embrace, she pulled from me. "It could have been you down there."

I let out a sigh and then hugged her again, resting my chin on her head. "But it wasn't."

"Have you talked to uncle yet?"

I shook my head. "No, but I sent in a report to both him and dad. And I'm still waiting for the damn Council to give me word if we're going to get a fleet."

I grabbed Lexi's hand as we walked over to Garrus's cot, which I knew he wouldn't mind, and sat down.

"I wished we could go back in time. You know when Uncle Steve brought me over to your place and we would go hide in the lower bedroom and put on makeup and act like we were rulers of the Citadel.”

I laughed. "Kahlee, giving us all that makeup. Almost gave my dad a heart attack when we walked out of the room looking like some asari hookers."

"Uncle Steve didn't seem so impressed either." Lex laughed. "But it was fun!" She paused for a moment. "Williams wasn't a girly girl, was she?"

I shook my head. "No, she was a tomboy. Although when we went window shopping together one time on the Citadel, a very 'fluffy' white and pink wedding dress caught her eye. I told her to go put it on, but all I got from her was a punch in the arm and a 'hell no'. I regret not making her do it. She would have looked beautiful in it."

"Shepard," I looked over to see Joker. "If you don't mind me interrupting, you got an incoming call from Udina."

I looked at Lexi and then gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled Joker to the side, so that we had a private moment to talk. “Stay with Lexi tonight, Joker. She’s going to need you.”

“You know, I have to admit… I am quite surprised to hear you say that.”

“What do you mean?” I asked with a quirk brow.

“Well, since I found out that you two were really close, I was kind of afraid to… pursue her."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. “Joker, as I told Lexi, you have my blessing. If you love her and take care of her…then I have no problems.”

“Thanks Shepard, but you don’t think her dad will kill me or anything?”

“You are on your own on that one, Jeff. However I wouldn’t be too terrified of her dad. It’s Hackett you should be scared of; those two are quite close.”

“Crap.”

I patted Joker on the shoulder and then headed to the elevator. As soon as it arrived at the crew deck, I retreated to my cabin and hit the comm button on the console. "Ambassador, how can I help you?"

_"I've got confirmation on the fleet you requested, Commander. I want you to report to the Citadel at once. The Council is massing a joint species fleet to deal with Saren and his geth."_

My face lit up. "It's about damn time they did something right for once."

_"Yes, well... get Normandy here ASAP, Commander. Udina out."_

"Joker, meet me at the cockpit. I got news!"

_"Aye, Commander._

I walked up to the CIC and to the cockpit. I sat down in the copilot seat and waited for Joker. It was only a few minutes after before Joker took his seat and Lexi took hers.

"What's the plan?"

"The Council granted our wish. Set a course to the Citadel. I want Normandy at the head of that damn fleet."

"ALRIGHT!" Joker shouted. "It's about time they got their heads out of their asses!"

"You coming to the drinking game Garrus and Wrex are setting up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." There was a moment of pause. "Hey, Commander? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Ashley. I know it couldn't have been easy for you down there. Making that call between her and Kaidan... it must have been...” he sighed. "I'm sorry, just not sure I could have done it."

I looked down at one of the control panels. "There is no right choice for something like that, Jeff."

"I am not blaming you at all, but... but it’s just... can't help but think if there was another way."

I stood up from the chair and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, but we can't dwell on that. Saren is still out there, and we need to hold it together. I need you."

Joker sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. "I won't let you down. We're going to make that son of a bitch pay!"

"You're damn right."

As everything was starting to get back to normal, I pulled Captain Kirrahe aside and told him the news.

"It's been a great accomplishment, Commander. And I will fight by your side... well, once we are given a new ship of course." He said as he shook my hand.

"Did you want me to drop you off anywhere before our arrival to the Citadel?"

"Oh no," Kirrahe said as he raised his hand. "I need to report to STG headquarters anyways."

"It will be nice to have you onboard, Captain. Thank you again for backing me up."

"You're welcome, Commander. And thank you."

 

As promised, at 2200 hours I walked into the Mess hall for Ash's memory drinking party. A round table was set up that had at least ten different bottles on it. Wrex and Garrus were talking with Felawa about a few things, since I was guessing he was the 'designated pourer.'

"Commander, come sit!" Liara said as she patted the chair next to her. I nodded and walked over to sit down. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I honestly have to say, I have no clue what Wrex and Garrus have planned. Not sure if this is exciting or terrifying."

"Perhaps both?"

Joker, Kaidan, and Tali joined us just a few minutes later. As soon as everyone was situated, Wrex lifted a glass.

"I dub this game the AW drinking game. A game where you drink to honor a fellow comrade, friend, or family member that is no longer with us."

"The rules are simple. You are to state a fact you knew about Ashley and then take a drink. If you say something that another has already said... you have to drink twice. You must first say the number of drink you are on. The last person standing or the first person to reach the 10,602 shot wins."

"10,602? Where the hell did you get that number?" Kaidan asked.

Garrus twitched his mandibles. "It was the combined number of geth Wrex and I killed while on Virmire."

"I was there with you Garrus. You didn't even kill-"

"That is not the point." Garrus interrupted Tali. "And since the youngest goes first..."

Robert poured one of the dextro whiskey in Tali's glass. She looked around the table. The sitting order from Tali's left was Liara, myself, Kaidan, Joker, Garrus, and then Wrex was on her right.

The quarian fumbled with her glass and smiled. "#1: Her favorite color was pink." She took the shot.

Liara's turn. "#2: The only survivor of the 212 on Eden Prime." She took her shot.

My turn. "#3: She has three sisters." I took my shot.

"#4: She loved poems." Kaidan took his shot.

"#5: She loved being in the Alliance." Joker took his shot.

"#6: She loved the assault rifle." Garrus took his shot.

"#7: She wasn't afraid to tell you what was on her mind." Wrex took his shot.

It was Tali's turn again and she looked at me. "#8: She..." Tali lowered her head. "This is a sad game."

Liara put her arm around Tali. "She wouldn't want us to be sad, Tali. She would want us to have fun, to remember the good times. Just like what we're doing right now."

Tali looked at her glass for a few minutes before raising it up. "#8: She was a wonderful friend."

I couldn't help but lift my glass as well. "To Ashley..."

"To Ashley!" my team said, as we clunked our glasses together.


	28. The Escape From Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard gets betrayed by the Council and Udina... So what does she do? She steals Normandy of course... *giggle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual content...
> 
> TY everyone so much for reading my story and giving me feedback... you guys are awesome! :)

After the drinking party we had last night honoring Ashley; I was glad it was going to take almost three days to get to the Citadel. I went easy on the crew scheduling today due to the recovering from the funeral. 1100 hours was when I finally managed to walk into the mess hall. I saw Wrex, Liara, and Tali sitting at a table, so I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down with them.

"Hi, Shepard." Tali smiled.

"Hello, Commander." Liara greeted.

"Good morning, or I guess it's close enough to afternoon," I said, then looked at Wrex. "Hey Big Guy, you hurting as much as I am?"

"Uhhhghhhh."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I lifted my cup and took a sip. Wrex and I were the only ones left standing after last night's drinking game, as usual.

After spending a few moments in silence, Wrex let out a sigh. "Hey Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't had much time to talk about Virmire, about... well... things got heated down there. I just wanted to say that I respect your choice. You did what you had to do."

"I appreciate what you did too, Big Guy. I know it wasn't easy to walk away from a chance to cure your people."

Wrex looked down at his cup and then took a sip. "Just make sure it was worth it, Shepard. Saren has to pay for what he's done to not only the krogan people, but for everyone who was in that facility."

"Wrex;" The krogan looked at me with his red eyes. "No matter what it takes, I'm going to hunt him down and I will kill him."

Wrex saluted with the lift of his cup. "I like the sound of that."

"You know, I actually feel a little sorry for Saren now."

Wrex, Tali, and I slowly turned our heads to Liara. I lifted a brow. "What? Why in the hell would you feel sorry for him?"

Liara looked at me. "I know, he's probably the last person I should feel sorry for, but..."

"That bosh'tet killed Ashley!" Tali called out. "How can you feel sorry for him?"

"It's okay, Little Empress. I'm sure she has a good explanation." Wrex said as he placed his hand on Tali's shoulder. "Don't you, Bluebird?"

"I don't mean to upset anyone. I just... oh, I always screw everything up by saying the wrong things." Liara sighed.

"It's okay, Liara. Go ahead, tell me what you're thinking about." I really wanted to know.

"He is trapped inside his own mind. Part of him senses his identity slowly being swallowed up by Sovereign, but he is powerless to stop it."

"Serves the bastard right." Wrex said.

"I just... I wonder how he first fell into Sovereign’s trap. Did he think he could somehow stop the Reapers from returning? Or was he simply driven by lust for power and glory?"

I shook my head. "Whatever Saren's reasons may have been, they're long gone now. He has to be stopped."

Liara nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. He may be Sovereign's victim, but he is also a threat to all life as we know it."

"And he killed Ashley!" Tali reminded Liara again.

"I know. I'm...sorry, Tali. I didn't mean to upset you. I just..." Liara sighed. "Yet again, I am a fool."

I grabbed Liara's hand. "You're not a fool. You were speaking your mind, and there is nothing wrong with that." I reassured her. "Your concern for Saren shows that you have a big and forgiving heart. Something a lot of us don't have."

 

After spending the next half hour enjoying lunch and trying to get rid of the hang over, I made my way into my cabin. Just as I was about to sit down at my desk, Joker's voice echoed through my room. _"Hey Commander, got an incoming message from Admiral Hackett."_ He sounded a bit groggy.

"You okay, Jeff?"

_"Yeah, yeah... just... took a few more shots then I probably should have. Forgot what happened after the 300th shot."_

I couldn't help but laugh. "Patch him through," I waited a few seconds. "Admiral;"

_"Commander, I read your report about the Armstrong Cluster. Looks like the geth incursion was bigger than we thought. They were probably preparing for a major offensive in the system."_

"What's the plan for securing the area so that won't happen?" I asked.

_"We will increase patrols in the cluster to make sure they can't establish another foothold in the region."_

"Excellent. What are your thoughts about Cerberus being there?"

There was a pause. _"Uncertain on what they were doing on Rayingri, probably up to no good. I will put an extra patrol there. You saved a lot of human lives on this mission, Shepard. Thank you."_

"You're welcome, Sir."

_"Also, I want to send you my condolences on your loss at Virmire."_

"They were good soldiers, Sir."

_"I'm sure they were. What is your next course of action?"_

"I got word from the Council that they are mobilizing a fleet to take down Saren. Did Anderson or Udina contact you?"

_"No, but I am not surprised. I'm sure the Council wants to deal with the situation of Saren without involving us."_

"May I speak freely, Sir?"

_"Of course."_

_"They're a bunch of dumb asses. If we are going to stop Saren, we have to work together."_

_"I know,"_ then there was a pause. _"I'll mobilize the fleet and will be on standby in the Andura sector. Just send word if you need help."_

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

_"Good luck, Shepard. Hackett out."_

 

When I stepped off the Normandy and onto the docking bays of the Citadel, I couldn't help but realize how noisy it was. Ships were zooming past faster than usual, and there was something in the air that just made things feel uneasy.

"Something just doesn't feel...right." I said to Kaidan and Garrus as we stepped into the elevator.

"I agree." Garrus said. "Something's off."

The twenty minute shuttle flight to the tower seemed like an hour. I was anxious to meet with the Council and to prepare for the invasion on Saren. When we approached the tower, I noticed Udina was waiting for me.

"Ambassador," I nodded as I stepped out of the shuttle.

"Good job, Shepard." Udina said as we took the flight of stairs up to greet the Council. "Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren!"

"About damn time too." I said.

"If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel, as you believe, we will be ready for him," the asari councilor said.

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems," the turian councilor added.

I nodded. "Good plan, and how many ships are you sending to attack Ilos?" 

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war, " replied the salarian councilor.

I stood there dumbfounded. "What?"

Udina turned to me. "Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a theat. This is over."

"Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon, the Conduit is! Saren's not the real threat here, he's just a servant to the Reapers!"

"Saren is a master manipulator, Commander. The Conduit and the Reapers is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel," the salarian councilor said.

"Shepard is telling the truth!" Garrus yelled. "You have to trust her!"

"We won't invade the Terminus Systems." The Asari shook her head.

"Then send me! One ship going in the TS won't start a war! I can be discreet." I was grinding my teeth.

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn’t call that discreet!" The turian yelled.

"Pardon me, Mr. Councilor, but that was also the doing of the salarian STG! Don't blame everything that happend on me! Now are you going to send me to Ilos or not?!"

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander; we recognize that. However, Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"You don't understand." I took a step forward. "If we don't stop Saren from finding the Conduit, we're all fucked. We HAVE to go to Ilos!"

The turian councilor sighed. "Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go."

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than your worth."

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean!" I growled.

"You bastard!" Kaidan pitched in. "You're selling us out!"

Udina smirked. "It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you’re grounded."

I stood there for a moment, glaring at Udina. "You son of a bitch!"

"It's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this; with my help of course."

 

I clinched my fist and quickly retreated, wanting so desperately to punch the ambassador in the face. Kaidan and Garrus followed me, but I could tell they were just as upset as I was. I stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed I quickly punched the wall at least five times. Then, I placed my head upon it and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sure there's a way to appeal." Garrus commented. "There has to be, right?"

"I'm not sure." Kaidan said. "We are under Alliance authority now, not the Council. Can't we just-"

"It won't matter, Kaidan." I said as I turned to him. "I know Udina, he would have the channels closed."

Kaidan sighed as he walked up to me and leaned his back on the wall. "So, where do you think the best view will be when the Reapers roll through? I mean, if we have to sit it out, may as well get a good seat."

Garrus leaned up against the wall on the other side of me. "I would suggest the upper area of Zeta ward. It has a great view of the Serpent Nebula... will see them coming a mile away."

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. "You two are just way to funny for your own good."

Kaidan shrugged. "We try."

I then took a step forward. "We'll stop Saren, I just... have to figure things out."

"If anyone can figure it out, you can." Kaidan said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I let out a sigh as I leaned into him. "I'm glad you're here. You too, Garrus."

 _"Is this thing on? Commander, you there?"_ It was Joker.

"Go ahead."

_"Twenty minutes ago we got a red light saying we were grounded. What the hell is going on?"_

"The Council denied our fleet, Joker. Udina betrayed us."

_"You do realize that when the Reapers come, our asses are going to be hanging out for Saren to shoot at, right?"_

"I know, and I am trying to come up with a plan. I just-" then my OT beeped. "Joker, have Normandy on standby. One way or another we're getting to Ilos."

_"Aye, Commander."_

Then I opened my comm and heard my father's voice on the other end. _"Katie, I need to talk to you."_

I tried to sound professional. "They took Normandy from me, Sir."

_"I heard, and that is why I am calling you. Meet me at Flux in an hour!"_

As soon as the comm link broke, I looked at Garrus and Kaidan. "Want to come with?"

"You bet." Garrus nodded.

"Maybe the Captain has a plan." Kaidan said hopefully.

 

After spending at least fifteen minutes riding down the tower and another fifteen to the lower decks, we managed to walk into the markets. I was surprised to see the same human male arguing with the turian merchant.

"I was told by the committee that you are to give me back my credits!"

"What committee?" the turian asked as we passed.

"The.. well you know.. the appliance committee! I never got a receipt and I DEMAND my money back."

"Uh huh. How about you bring your 'committee' over here and let them explain why I should give you back your credits."

"You know I can't..."

"Look, Sir. I can't help you here. My arms are tied as you humans say. However..." Garrus started to push me away as I slowed down, trying to listen in. "Go through this channel. They are located on Omega and if you bring them this, you might be able to get a full refund on your purchase."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Garrus, we really should-"

"Not get involved, yes... I agree. Move, Shepard."

I let out a sigh as we approached the stairs of Flux. Just then a loud voice got my attention.

"NO MORE ALIENS!"

"TERRA FIRMA!"

"NO BLOOD FOR ALIENS!"

"KEEP ALIENS OFF EARTH!"

"HUMANITY!"

I lifted a brow for a moment and then walked over to the large crowd that had gathered just across the way.

"What on Earth is going on here?" I asked.

"Hello, I'm Charles Saracino of the Terra Firma Party."

I shook his hand. "Commander Shepard, Spectre."

"Wow, thee Commander Shepard? It's an honor to meet you."

"What is this all about?" I asked, looking at the signs of 'No aliens allowed'.

"We're making our voices heard by the alien-appeasers on the Presidium. Can I count on your support in the next election?"

"Why are you protesting?" Kaidan asked.

"The war taught humanity a lesson that some would forget. If we don't stand up for ourselves, no one else will."

I raised a brow. "Then you learned nothing. The First Contact War taught us that there was other life in the galaxy, and they have opinions too."

"Perhaps so, Commander." Charles nodded. "But if aliens feel free to express their 'opinions' at gunpoint, why shouldn't we?"

I then grabbed Garrus's hand, holding it. "There is nothing wrong with being friends with aliens."

Charles Saracino shook his head. "Until they shoot you in the back."

"So what does Terra Firma stand for?" Kaidan asked as I let go of Garrus's hand.

"Our core value is that Earth must 'stand firm' against alien influences. Politically, culturally, and in worst case, militarily."

"So you’re an anti-alien group?" I asked.

"Yes, we believe humanity must stand alone... that we-"

I quickly grabbed Charles by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the pillar that was just left of me. "Who are you for real? Are you from Cerberus?"

"What? I don't... oh god-" he cried out as I pulled out my pistol. "Please don't kill me."

"What do you know of humanity's best interest? Who are you really? What is Cerberus after?"

"Cer...cerberus? I don't know what you are talking about. We are a small or...organization that wants to be left alone from alien infl...influence." I glared at him for a moment longer and then took a step back, holstering my pistol. Then I turned and walked away. "Wait, does this mean I don't get your vote?"

As we walked up the steps to Flux I couldn't help but let out a growl. "God damn xenophobes and their anti-alien political bullshit!" Then I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Garrus."

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "I'm sure there are a few turians who hate humans just as much. I take no offence."

"Glad to hear it." I nodded. Just as we rounded the corner to Flux, I noticed a human dragging a salarian by the scruff of his shirt. Doran appeared just a few seconds later, nodding to the human.

"Aeeeeee!" cried the salarian as the human guard tossed him down the flight of stairs.

"Looks like Doran caught a cheater." Garrus said as we watched the volus and the human enter back into Flux.

I walked over to the salarian who was brushing his suit. "What do you want?" he asked annoyingly.

"Why were you tossed out of Flux?"

"Doran didn't have a clue what I was doing. He assumed I was cheating." the salarian grumbled.

"I know Doran," Garrus commented. "If he says you're cheating, you're cheating."

"I was just tipping the scales in my favor. Only as an experiment."

"It still sounds like cheating to me." Kaidan agreed.

"To you, maybe." The salarian said and then he lifted a small red, green, and yellow flickering device from his pocket. "But this device is merely intended to simulate situations and record results. Recording losses is easy, of course. Nobody notices those."

"Look, Mr..."

"Schells."

"Schells." I nodded. "Why do you need to record these outcomes?"

"I've spent the last five years developing a system that can accurately predict wins and losses on quasar. All I need is a few more recorded wins and I can complete the algorithms." Then he sighed. "But can't do that here. Might have to go to the Silver Strip Casino and see if I can get a few records from there."

"But that's still illegal, isn't it?" I lifted a brow.

"It's illegal to use my system, yes. But I'm not going to use it, I'll just sell it to others."

I looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "I'm a Spectre, I'll help you."

"What?" Kaidan said. "Shepard, I don't-"

I lifted my hand, giving Kaidan a sign to stay quiet. "Deal?" I asked.

"Hmmm," Schells said as he lifted his hand to his chin. "I suppose I could let you try it. Here yah go. When you've recorded enough wins, it will let you know."

"Right."

"If you get caught with the device, well, you saw what happened to me."

"Thanks for the warning." I nodded then took the steps and entered Flux.

"Shepard, I want nothing to do with you cheating Doran. He's my friend and-"

"Relax, Garrus." I said as I headed to the bar where Doran was at. "Doran." I smiled as I approached. "I got a present for you."

"Commander... welcome back. I am glad... to see you."

"I got something you might be interested in," I leaned on the bar and pulled out the device. "Shiny huh?"

"Let me see that." Doran said as he took the device and ran his claws over it. "You got that from Schells, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he wanted me to do a few more recordings of wins on quesar."

"I saw him... using it earlier. Tossed him out on his... ass for it, too. Thanks for bringing this to me."

I patted him on his short hand. "Anytime, Doran."

"Please, take a few shots at quasar," he handed me some tokens. "On the house."

"Thanks." Just then I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Well I'll be damned. Shepard?"

I turned to see Gianna Parasini sitting at a window table. I did a quick look to see if I could spot Anderson, but it didn't look like he had arrived yet.

"Gianna!" I smiled as I went to her, quickly shaking her hand. "What a surprise. You remember, Garrus. And this is Kaidan."

Parasini nodded and then offered us a seat. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. You really must be out saving the galaxy."

"You have no idea." I grumbled.

"You know, running into you saves me from having to send you a message."

I looked at her oddly as she leaned to me. "I have some information that might interest Alliance Intel. Thought it would be best to send it to you. I like sticking my noses into other people's business, but even I have a line I won't cross."

"What information?"

"I was going through Anoleis's records and came across something very odd. He was in deep with a human organization called Cerberus. Heard of them?"

"Cerberus? Why would a salarian get himself involved with an anti-alien cult?"

"I don't know. I have some records of him dealing with a Kai Leng, an operative for Cerberus. There was a lot of information and I didn't have time to go through it all."

"Kai Leng? That name sounds vaguely familiar." I just wasn't sure why.

"If you want, I can send you all the Intel I have on him to Normandy, as well as all the other dealings Anoleis had with Cerberus."

"Please do," I nodded. "And as soon as I am currently done with this mission I am on, I will look into it."

"Consider it done." She nodded.

Just then I saw Anderson walk in and I quickly stood. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so promptly."

"Of course, Commander."

"I'll see you around. As I recall, you still owe me a beer." I smirked.

She winked. "Deal. Stay safe, Shepard."

"You too, Gianna."

I quickly went to Anderson and shook his hand. What I really wanted was to hug him as tightly as possible. "Sir."

"Shepard, Lieutenant, Mr. Vakarian." He greeted as we sat down at a table. "We have a problem."

"How the hell did this happen?" I said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Fast," Anderson said bluntly. "Udina didn't tell me of the Council meeting he attended until it was too late. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get you a message before you docked."

"How did you know it was going to happen, Sir?" Kaidan asked.

"Got a message from Hackett. When he told me that you got yourself a fleet to fly to Ilos, I had my suspicions."

"I swear, the next time I see that bastard Udina, I'm going to shoot him." I growled.

"Katie, I know you're pissed off right now. But you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not."

"So what's our plan?" Garrus asked.

"You have to get to Ilos." Anderson growled. "You have to stop Saren from finding the Conduit."

"How? There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded." I sighed.

Anderson took a deep breath. "Citadel Controls have locked out all Normandy's systems. But if we override the ambassador's orders, we can get them to bring the Normandy back on-line. You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone."

I looked at him oddly. "What about you though? If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag. I won't-"

"Katie, if Saren finds the Conduit, the Reapers will destroy us. Our lives as we know will be over. Humans, asrai, turians, everybody!" He grabbed my hands. "You're the only one who can stop him. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

I could see the determination in his eyes and all I could do was nod.

"So what is the plan then?" Kaidan asked.

"I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happening."

"That's a restricted area, Captain." Garrus commented. "It's patrolled by armed guards. How are you going to get in?"

"Leave that to me. Just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems come back on-line."

"No," I shook my head. "I just lost Ashley, I won't lose you too!"

Anderson lifted a brow. "What? What happened?"

"Ash died on Virmire, Captain." Kaidan said with a sad tone.

"I hadn't heard. I'm sorry, Katie."

I stared into the eyes of Anderson. "Please... there has to be another way."

Anderson thought for a minute. "Udina issued the lockdown order. If I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

"He's not gonna let you waltz into his office and use his computer, Sir." Kaidan said.

"Hopefully he won't be there. If he is, well... I'll just have to think of something."

"You'll be charged with treason," Kaidan warned.

"I know, but those are the choices we have. What do you want me to do, Katie?"

"You have a better chance if you hack that son of a bitch's computer!"

Anderson smiled as we stood. "Good, the ambassador has made this personal. No one messes with my little girl." He then hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but hug him back. "Be careful." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"You too." I said softly.

"You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?" He said as he took a step back.

"Let's do it!"

"I'll take care of the lockdown. You get down to the Normandy and tell Joker to stand by." Then he looked at Garrus and Kaidan. "Take care of my little girl, both of you."

"Aye, Sir." They both saluted as we all headed out of Flux.

Just then a man stepped in front of us, causing Anderson to halt. "Excuse me soldier, can I have a moment of your time?"

"I'm sorry, we are in a bit of a-"

The man interrupted Anderson. "My name is Elias Keeler and I'm an Alliance negotiator. I got a situation and need help from somebody with humanity's interests at heart."

"Go on, and make it fast." said Anderson as he crossed his arms.

"Of course. Right to business. That's why humanity has the best damn fleet in the galaxy." Anderson glared at Elias and he quickly coughed. "Yes, well we've got a big session coming up with the salarians. You wouldn't believe what's riding on this. I'm fighting for humanity on this one, just like you are."

"You have yet to tell me what you need, Mr. Keeler."

I couldn't help but smirk. I loved it when Anderson used his commanding voice. He sounded very intimidating, almost as much as Hackett.

"In order to do my best for humanity, I need the best resources on the market." He raised a finger. "There's a mental stimulant that increases alertness and cognitive function. It's legal, but restricted. I've purchased the monthly limit, and I need more from the clinic."

"So in other words, you’re a drug addict." I said from behind Anderson.

"No, no.. I just."

"Look," Anderson said as he uncrossed his arms. "No trade negotiation is worth ruining your life for. Let it go, have someone else take your place, and go get help."

"But...but..."

"It's either that, or I will call C-Sec over here and have you jailed for bribing an officer." Garrus chimed in.

"Wait, I didn't bribe anyone."

"Your choice, Mr. Keeler." Anderson said.

"You don't understand!" Keeler cried out. "Humanity needs me, and I need that stimulant without it, I'll.. I'll..."

"Hey Chellick, this is Garrus. I got a-"

"Wait, wait...I just...I don't know anymore... I can't think."

"There is no shame in having a problem, but you have to get treatment." I said. "Please."

Keeler looked at us and then sighed. "You're right, I'll... get someone else to do the negotiations."

We watched as Keeler sadly swayed away. "Come on, Katie.. We got to get you to the-"

"Hey, hey! Did you record the wins with the device yet? Did you get any records?"

I sighed as Schells voice echoed behind me. As everyone headed for the shuttle terminal, I turned to the salarian and shrugged. "Sorry, I gave your device to Doran. You will have to talk to him about it."

"Wait, you did what?" the salarian yelled as I started to walk away with him. "This can't be! That was years of work! This is absolutely the worst day of my life!"

"Oh believe me, worst days are yet to come." I mumbled.

 

Lexi, Joker, Laflamme, and I stared at the red light that flashed over Normandy's panel.

"You don't think the Captain got caught did you? Lexi asked, breaking the silence.

"I hope not." I said with a sigh. I was worried about him.

We continued to stare for another five minutes before the red light turned green. I smacked Joker on the back. "Get us the hell out of here, now!"

"Alright!" Joker yelled. "Way to go, Captain!"

"All hands, this is Shepard. Report to the cargo bay in five minutes for a full crew meeting. Skeleton crew, report to your posts." Then I turned to Joker. "Set a course for the Pax relay. If some of the crew don't wish to join us, then they will be dropped off there while we continue our way to Ilos."

"Aye, Commander. And don't worry about me leaving, I'm here with you until the end."

"Me too." Lexi said with pride.

"I'm with you, Commander." Laflamme winked.

"Thank you." I nodded and then headed down to the cargo bay.

Five minutes went by and the cargo bay was packed with my crew. I stood on the hood of the Mako so that I could get their attention. "I wanted to inform you that we just stole Normandy. We are heading to Ilos to stop Saren from finding the conduit and hopefully saving the galaxy from a bigger threat than anyone here probably realizes. I know some of you here would never betray the uniform you're wearing, and I know it's hard to go in blind without knowing the full facts. So I am giving you permission to leave. We will stop at the Pax relay near Noveria, and anyone who doesn't wish to be labeled a fugitive or have the chance to get a dishonorable discharge, you may pack up your things without me thinking ill of you. I truly understand."

"There is no way in hell you're going without me, Commander." yelled Mandira Rahman. "We just lost ten people due to that bastard, I'm not going to just give up due to pride!"

"Yeah!" yelled Private Susan Rogers. "Let's go after that bastard turian. Err, no offence Garrus."

"None taken." Garrus nodded.

Just then my XO jumped on the Mako beside me. "Who wants to leave Normandy?" Silence. "And who here wants to join the Commander and kick Saren's ass!"

"YEAH!!!!" yelled the crew.

"We're behind you, Commander." Pressly smiled as he jumped off the Mako.

"Alright then," I smiled. "ETA to Ilos is roughly 40 hours. I want you all to get a good night’s sleep. We must be at our best if we are to defeat Saren and Sovereign."

"Aye, Commander." The crew saluted.

"My squad, we are to meet in the briefing room in three hours. Dismissed."

As the crew began to disappear from the cargo bay, I noticed a few staggering around. "You know, I can't believe we stole the Normandy. I mean, we all will most likely be court-martialed if this doesn't work out. But you know what? A part of me loves this." my XO said as he leaned up against the Mako. "Brings back memories of my training days where we used to steal officer vehicles and run them around campus at night."

"Charles? You didn't!" I laughed.

"I sure did. And we never got caught."

"I just can't believe we're fugitives on the run." Tali squeed. "Very exciting. Hmmm, I wonder what the Council would do to us if we got caught."

"Your father probably has some political pull, right? He wouldn’t let them throw his little girl in jail." I smiled at her.

She shook her head. "You don't know my father. Stealing ships is a capital offense among my people. He'd probably want to execute us himself."

"Hell no!" Wrex yelled. "If anyone is going to throw you in jail, Little Empress, they're going to have to go through me!"

"Normandy's the best ship in the fleet. They'll never catch us." I winked.

"You damn right they won't." Adams called out. "She can outfly anything. She'll get us through."

I nodded. "Agreed."

"Yeah, but I have to admit Shepard. Takes some quads to steal an Alliance ship."

I turned and looked at Wrex. "Wait, Wrex... are you... nervous?"

"Me? Hell no. I'm right behind you. It's the least I can do." He nodded.

"And you don't think I am crazy?" I said as I crossed my arms

"Sometimes crazy is the best way to go." Wrex shrugged.

Garrus walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Look this is how I see it. If we're wrong, then we'll pay for it. But if we're right, and we did nothing; well... I think we'd regret it a whole lot more."

"None-the-less, this will all be over soon. One way or the other." Liara said.

Kaidan sighed. "At least we know Ash is looking down on us."

I couldn't help but smile. "That she is."

 

"The crew will be staying onboard, Joker. Full course to Ilos." I said and then I noticed Joker who seemed to be pouting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Joker said gloomily.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just... we had no sign of pursuit. I was hoping the Council would send some ships after us. I was looking forward to putting the Normandy through its paces. Figured I'd get to see what this ship can really do."

"Didn't you do some 'paces' on Virmire?" I asked.

"That was different, that was just... dodging."

"Uh huh. Well, Saren is still out there. Maybe we'll get a chance to play hide-and-seek with Sovereign."

"You know, it doesn't seem like much fun when you say it. God, you're such a drag."

I couldn’t help but smile as I patted Joker on the back, and then headed into the briefing room. When I entered, I noticed all of my team was in their seats waiting for me.

I sat down in my chair next to Kaidan and looked over my pad. "This is it. We will find Saren and hopefully the Conduit on Ilos. He knows we're coming, and that is why I'm not picking a team this time. I don't know how many geth troopers are waiting for us, let alone other surprises. We're all going to have to pull our own weight on this one."

"So what's the strategy then?" Kaidan asked.

"Joker will land the Normandy and three sets of groups will force their way to Saren and the Conduit. You will all join me as one squad."

"Who will lead the other two then?" Tali asked.

"Crosby and Garcia will lead the second teams."

"Good choice," Wrex nodded. "They lead well."

"I will inform them to set up a team. Is there any questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Alright, then get armed and geared up an hour before arrival to Ilos. Joker will let you know when. Dismissed."

Everyone left the briefing room except for Kaidan who leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. I grabbed his hand gently, making his eyes open.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just... everything had gone to hell and back since we left for Eden Prime. And I don't see it getting any better anytime soon."

I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "Tell me your thoughts." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Well, we're fighting giant machines from outside the galaxy. Should we be afraid of them? Or in awe? Anything so old and so intelligent... I just can't help but wonder... hell I don't know."

I raised my head and looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "Yeah, they've been around for awhile. So were the turians. We gave them a boot in the ass."

Kaidan smirked as he kissed the upper part of my neck. "Think we're going to need a bigger boot."

I ran my hand over Kaidan's cheek and then placed a kiss upon his lips. "Come have dinner with me tonight, in my cabin... just us."

Kaidan smiled as he stood up, lifting me in his arms for just a moment. "I would be happy to. 1900?"

"It's a date," I smiled as he put me down. "But until then, I guess I have to go talk to Crosby and Garcia about the plan."

"Then I won't keep you."

I kissed him one more time before leaving the briefing room and heading down the steps to the crew deck.

 

I walked into my cabin at 1845 and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Felawa set the table for tonight’s dinner with Kaidan.

"Robert, this is amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Commander. I will bring you and LT. Alenko's dinner at 1910 hours. Is there anything else you need before then?"

I shook my head. "No, but thank you."

Felawa nodded and then left the cabin so that I could get ready. I wanted this night to be special, since this could be in fact the last private moment I would have with Kaidan. Even though I didn't want to think about it; especially so soon since Ash's death, there was a chance Kaidan or I could get hurt on Ilos, or worse. I walked to my small closet and pulled out the long purple dress that I got when I was with Tali. I put on some perfume, pulled my hair back with a few bobby pins and then looked at myself in the mirror. After spending five minutes staring at my reflection, I was satisfied by the way I looked.

"Computer, play classical music. Salarian composer; Jylat Loyis." 

As the music began to play, a knock came at my door. 1855... he was early. I went to my door and opened it, greeting him with a smile. "Kaidan."

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said as he stepped into my cabin.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled as I ran my hand over his dress coat. "Come, sit down. Robert will be delivering our meal here in about fifteen minutes."

"What are we having?" He said as he helped me to my chair and then sat down across from me.

"I don't know. I told him to surprise us."

"One of Chef Felawa's specials? Very exciting." He flashed his dimples.

He reached from across the small table and grabbed my hand. "I can see the stress on your face."

I looked at him and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's okay, we're going to beat him."

"It's just not that. I'm a little worried about Anderson. I don't know if he got hurt or worse."

He was silent for a moment and then he ran his thumb over the top of my hand. "He's okay, Kate."

"I keep reminding myself we're doing the right thing, Kaidan. I just don't believe me quite yet."

"Well, if I didn't think you were doing the right thing, I wouldn't be here."

I let out a sigh and then leaned back in my chair. "So, how does it feel to be a rouge Alliance officer?"

"Quite an adventure. We broke our oath to defend the Alliance so we can keep it. We did mutiny. Stole a prototype warship. I guess if we wanted to get technical, we could throw in kidnapping." Kaidan said with a half chuckle. "We're a hell of an example of humanity's best and brightest."

"I'll drink to that." I said as I lifted my wine glass and clunked it to Kaidan’s.

Dinner was fantastic as usual. Robert had made a wonderful chicken fettuccini with his signature creamy wine alfredo sauce. After we spent an hour eating dinner and talking about things that weren't related to Saren, Sovereign, or the geth; we retired to my bed.

"Remind me to thank Mr. Felawa for a wonderful dinner." I snuggled close to Kaidan, loving how his arms felt around me.

"I don't think I've ever had chicken fettuccini as good as that." Kaidan agreed. There was a moment of silence before Kaidan ran a finger over my arm. "We have somewhat ignored the fact that this could be our last time together."

I lifted my head up so I could look at him. "Please don't say that. We are not-"

"Let me finish," He interrupted me. "I just wanted to let you know, that it's been an honor serving with you."

I really wanted to evade this topic. "We went through this on Virmire, we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Kaidan sighed as he stood from my bed, forcing me to sit up. "Every time we go into battle I think about losing you and I can't...stand it."

"You're not going to lose me." I whispered to him, grabbing his hand.

"The galaxy will just keep going. Everything, even the Reapers, will come around again. But you and I, we... this is our last chance."

"No, this is not our last chance. We will-"

"Marry me."

I blinked. "What?"

My eyes widened as Kaidan went down on both knees, his beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. "I know, it's completely and utterly insane. We have only known each other for what...4 months now? But... it seems like I have known you my whole life, you know?" He ran his hand over my cheek. "You're the most beautiful thing in this universe to me. And if by some miracle we survive this encounter on Ilos, I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. You have stolen my heart, Kathryn Shepard. Will you marry me?"

Tears began to fall as I cupped my hand to his face. I couldn't explain it either, but he was right. It felt like I had known him my whole life, like it was meant to be. I was at a loss of words, so the only thing I could do was nod. Then, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him deeply.

I broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Stay with me tonight?"

Kaidan said nothing as he ran his hand over my ankle and calf. He then began to place kisses on my skin as he began to lift my dress. I watched as he pushed the fabric further up my body until my red lace panties, that I knew he loved, made an appearance. He looked at me lustfully as he ran a thumb across my lace junction before fully raising my dress over my head. I gently pulled his hair, telling him I wanted his lips on mine, and he obliged. Our tongues danced in harmony as my hands quickly went to unbuttoned his shirt. I desperately wanted him naked, to feel my skin on his. His shirt came off almost immediately and I threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. I quickly went for his pants, but he caught my wrists as his mouth claimed mine. I moaned in protest, but was quickly distracted by his lips as he traveled to my breasts. He flicked his tongue across my harden nipples. I let out a sigh as I arched to his mouth, wanting him to continue his loving abuse.

As soon as Kaidan let go of my wrists, I went straight to his pants. This time he didn't stop me, and I quickly pulled them down as far as I could. I knew he could tell I was getting frustrated by the growling that was escaping my lips. He helped me, pulling off his pants so that he was now completely naked. He leaned down and kissed my lips one more time before he ran his tongue down my torso and to my hips. As he slowly began to remove the red lace that was covering the place I knew he most wanted to be at, I couldn't help but let out a moan. Damn did his tongue feel good. As soon as my panties were off and thrown somewhere, Kaidan gently ran his fingers over my lower lips and inside me. When he pulled out, I couldn’t help but moan as I saw him lick his fingers that were covered in my juices. Then he went down on me, running his tongue across my clit and on the inside of my thighs. I arched my back, giving him better access as my hands intertwined in his hair. I felt two fingers enter me as he continued to lick my clit. My hips greeted his thrusts, my hands tightening in his hair.

"Kaidan." I gasped.

"You taste wonderful," he said lustfully.

It wasn't long before stars blurred my vision. After spending a few minutes collecting myself, I pulled on his hair. I wanted to taste myself on his lips. He teased me though, slowly kissing his way up my body, before giving me what I wanted. As our tongues danced yet again, his knees parted my legs. I arched to him, telling him I was ready. I let out a moan as he thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed in and pulled out. He broke the kiss, his tongue now leaving a wet path down my neck and across my jawbone.

"You feel wonderful," I gasped kissing his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him.

Kaidan began to thrust faster, forcing me to meet his every move. After a few moments he pulled out and gently slapped my thigh. I knew what to do and I quickly rolled over. I lifted my ass up and gasped out as he took me from behind. I moaned in my pillow as his thrusts became harder and faster. I felt my body began to shake and I quickly grabbed the sheets.

"Kaidan..." I cried out.

Kaidan growled as his pace quickened, telling me he was close as well. A bust of ecstasy spread threw my body as I came, bringing him with me. After a few extra thrusts, Kaidan released my hips and I collapsed, trying to catch my breath. I felt half his weight on me as he laid down, kissing the back of my shoulder and neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

As I laid on my side, Kaidan's arm wrapping around me, I couldn't help but smile. As soon as Saren and Sovereign were defeated, I would start a new chapter in my life. A chapter that would involve him, the man I so desperately love.

 

_"Commander, we're just about ready to enter the Refuge system."_

"I'll be right there, Joker." I said as I slammed my locker door. "Squads B and C, standby for drop points. A team, with me."

My team followed me up to the cockpit. I watched as Normandy fell out of the Mass Effect.

"Disengaging FTL drives." Orden Laflamme reported. "Stealth systems are online."

"Damn," Joker said as he sat up in his seat. "Take a look at the robot army."

"They can't see us, right?" Liara asked.

"Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

"Element of surprise." Garrus twitched his mandibles.

"Commander, picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface." Lexi said as she turned in her chair.

"Gotcha, yah bastard!" I growled. "Joker, lock in on the coordinates and take us down. I want team-"

"Negative on that," Pressly said as he turned to me. "The nearest landing zone is two clicks away."

"We'll never make it in time on foot!" Kaidan said. "We have to get closer!"

"There is nowhere closer, Lieutenant!" Pressly yelled.

Lexi nodded. "Pressly is right, Commander. There is no landing zone."

I ran my hand over my head. "Fine, we will go in the Mako."

There was a moment of pause as Lexi flew her hands over her console. "You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters?" Garrus asked. "We'll never get in close enough for a drop like that."

"We have to find another landing zone!" Kaidan yelled out.

"There is no other landing zone!" Pressly yelled back.

"But we have to try!" Liara cried.

Tali twisted her hands together. "But the descent angle's too steep."

"It's our only option." Garrus said.

"It's not an option, it's a suicide run!" Kaidan yelled. "We don't-"

"I can do it." Joker calmly said.

I looked at my pilot. "Joker?"

"I can do it." He said as he looked at me.

I patted him on the shoulder and then turned to my crew. "To the Mako, NOW!"

"Kate." Lexi said with a sad tone but the only thing I could do was give her a wink before running to the Mako.

 

I quickly jumped into the driving seat and put on the safety harness as everyone did the same. I had to admit that the newer style Mako was a little more roomier then the old style, but it was still quite... cramp.

"Did I ever mention I hate closed spaces."

"Not the time, Wrex." Garrus said as Mako's systems came online.

 _"Drop point in 20 seconds."_

"Jeff, drop us right on that son of a bitch!"

Normandy's bay door opened and I waited for the signal from Joker. When it was time to drop, I quickly put the Mako to full speed, flying off Normandy's ramps.

"Keelah!" Yelled Tali as we plummeted down fast to Ilos's terrain.

"Look there, the door he just entered is closing!" Liara called out.

Mako landed, but I quickly had to put on the breaks as the bunker doors closed. "DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Garrus, status!"

"It's completely shut tight, Shepard. Can't get it open through Mako's systems."

Wrex opened the hatch and was the first to jump out. "Clear."

Tali, Liara, Kaidan, Garrus, and I jumped out one by one.

Tali ran her hand over her OT and began to scan the door. "Looks like some sort of Prothean technology. There is no way we're going to open this."

"Saren found some way to open it. There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex." Kaidan said.

"Knowing Saren, he most likely destroyed it." Commented Garrus.

"We still need to find it." I said as I grabbed some weapons from Mako. "Garrus, Wrex, you stay here and keep watch. As soon as the door opens, radio us."

"Aye, Commander."

"Liara, Kaidan, Tali... let's move."

"Right!"

We didn't even take three steps before geth troopers appeared, shooting at us.

"Well, at least this won't be boring." Tali said as she ducked behind a boulder.

"We don't have time to do normal protocol." I called out. "We must find a way to open that door before Saren gets too far ahead of us."

I used my throw to force a geth into another, causing a domino effect. As we passed the group and rounded the corner, I noticed two collossus' waiting for us.

"Take cover!" I yelled as I flew to the ground as one of the collossus fired at us.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Garrus, can you get into the Mako and see if you can somehow get these bastards attention?"

 _"I can try,"_ My turian replied. After a few moments later, I heard his voice again. _"Sorry, Shepard. Can't even see them, let alone try to get their attention. But I do see geth coming from your right side. I will see what I can do."_

"Thanks, Garrus." I nodded. "Alright everyone, we're going to try to out maneuver these bastards. Tali, I want you to hack one... as soon as you see it shooting the other, run to the other side of that wall."

"Aye, Commander."

"Liara, as soon as Tali is safe, you follow her." Liara nodded. "Kaidan, you and I will hold off the other troopers and cover them."

Tali ran her hands over her OT, hacking one of the collossus. She then swiftly ran past them both and to safety on the other side of them. Liara went next as Kaidan and I began to take out troopers and destroyers.

"Kaidan, you're next. GO!"

Kaidan ran, joining the girls on the other side. After spending a few more minutes than I would have liked, shooting troopers, I joined my team.

"Good job, everyone. Tali, hack that other collossus... let's hope they keep each other busy for a while."

"Aye, Commander."

 

"This place is amazing," Liara said as she finally caught her breath and began to admire the view of Ilos. "Prothean artifacts everywhere."

"We're not here to sight see, Doctor." Kaidan said.

"Yes, I'm sorry... It's just... years and years of research right here...at my fingertips."

"Shepard, I got some movement a few yards away."

"Let's try to get past them as quickly as possible." I ordered as we rounded a corner.

Just as Tali predicted, there were troopers, hoppers, a juggernaut, and a few destroyers waiting for us.

"There are two of them on top of that balcony," Kaidan warned.

"I will get them," Liara said as she used her biotics.

"I got one of the hacked," Tali called out.

"Keep pushing!" I yelled. "See if you can get those damn hoppers!"

Liara nodded. "I will use singularity; that will catch them."

"I will warp them, Liara." Kaidan said.

I watched as Liara and Kaidan worked together as a biotic team. Before I knew what happened, a loud biotic explosion accured, causing the geth hoppers to fall dead to the ground. 

"Nice." I commented.

"Shepard, there is an elevator over here!" Tali called out.

"Hopefully this is where we need to go," I said as we entered the elevator and made our decent.

"It's amazing this place still has power," Kaidan said. "It must be running off its own generator."

As the doors opened, Tali's gasped. "Keelah, I bet this is the command center for the entire complex. Amazing!"

"Saren's troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside then." I said. "Let's see if-"

"Sensors are jammed." Tali called out. "I think we are about to have company!"

My little quarian was indeed correct. Three troopers came running towards us with guns firing; we quickly took cover.

"Prime on the left!" I yelled.

After spending a good five minutes clearing out the geth, Liara stood from her hiding spot and looked up. "Goddess. Look at the structures, the design, the...well everything."

"Let's see if we can't find the control panel to open up that damn door. Spread out."

It didn't take long before I heard Tali's voice echo above me. "Shepard, I think I found something."

I walked up the small ramp and over to Tali. "What did you find?"

"It's a panel of some sort, but I can't activate it."

"Hmmm, let me see if..." Just as I touched the console, an orb of orange light appeared.

"...to late... unable to flee the... invading fleets... no escape... warning..."

"Keelah, this is probably in Prothean. This recording must be 50,000 years old." Tali gasped. "Wish we could understand it."

"The message is all broken up, but I recognize some of the words."

"You understood it?" Tali asked

I nodded. "Yeah, it's a warning against the reaper invasion."

"Incredible! The Cipher must have transferred an understanding of the Prothean language into your mind."

"... ot safe... seek refuge... side the archives... is lost... they cannot be.... cannot be stopped!"

"By the Goddess," Liara gasped. "Is that... Prothean? Can you make out anything?"

"... Reapers... the Citadel... overwhelmed... Conduit... only... hope..."

"It's not clear," I said as I turned to Liara. "It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to help."

 _"Shepard, not sure what you did down there, but you got the door to open. Get your ass up here! We have to get to Saren!"_ Wrex said over my OT comm.

"Unless Saren's found the Conduit. Then we're just walking into a trap." Kaidan suggested.

"On our way," I told Wrex as my team quickly made our way to a back area where an elevator was at.

After the elevator ascended and the doors opened, I stepped out, but quickly went back into the elevator as the collossus' were still there.

"Tali..."

"I'm on it!" She called out as she hacked the left one.

As soon as the two collossus were yet again engaging against each other, we snuck around them and ran to the Mako at full speed.

"Shepard, welcome back." Garrus said as I rounded the last corner.

"No excitement up here?" I asked

"Nope, not a peep." Wrex grumbled. "Tell me again why you left me here?"

I ignored him as I looked inside of the bunker. "Who votes we take the Mako into the creepy underground tunnel?"

"The firepower will come in handy if Saren left us a trap." Liara said.

"Alright kids, pile in. We're going on a road trip." I smirked as Tali and Liara jumped in first. As soon as Wrex and Garrus got settled in, I jumped in and closed the hatch.

As we drove our way through the bunker, I couldn't help but look at our surroundings. Tree roots hanged from the ceilings as vines covered the walls. Water spread through the bunker roadway, while small alien like creatures scattered in each direction.

"I have spent my life studying the Protheans, but I never dreamed I would discover anything like this." Liara said as she looked out the small window of the Mako. "This bunker might have been the last refuge of their entire species. Just imagine what mysteries it might hold. Imagine it's secrets it might reveal."

"No offence, Doctor, but try to remember why we're here. Saren? The Conduit? The fate of the entire known galaxy?" reminded Kaidan.

"I'm sorry," Liara blushed. "I was swept up in the moment. I just hope we have the opportunity to study this place in detail after this is done."

"I'm sure you will." I smiled.

"You know, I would have thought Saren would have set some kind of trap or ambush for us." Garrus commented.

"Must have been in too much of a hurry." Kaidan said.

"I hope not!" Wrex called out. "I want to shoot things!"

"What are those things on the wall? Some kind of containers?" Tali pointed out.

I peeked up for a moment and noticed the containers Tali was talking about. It was kind of odd that there were so many of them.

"They look like stasis pods. The Protheans probably tried to keep themselves alive through cryogenic freezing." Liara said. "Something must have gone wrong."

"You're right, Liara." Garrus said. "This bunker was their tomb."

"I'm not picking up any life signs, the pods are dead, as well as anyone inside." Tali said in a sad tone.

"All of them? There must be hundreds of those pods." Kaidan gasped.

"So what was that pyjack Saren expecting to find here then?" Wrex asked. "There's nothing left but corpses."

"Something to do with the Conduit most likely." I stated.

"Hey Wrex?" Tali said as she turned to him.

"Yeah, Little Empress?"

"You might want to ready your guns, got geth on sensors."

"Finally!" Wrex shouted. "Step on it, Shepard."

"I'm 'stepping on it' as fast as I can." I growled as the Mako continued its charge down the bunker.

After spending at least ten minutes driving and blowing up geth here and there, I noticed an orange light in the distance.

"Are we there yet?" Kaidan asked.

"I don't know, I see something..."

As we got closer and closer, I noticed that the light was coming from a barrier.

"Saren's doing no doubt." Garrus commented. "We probably should- What the- Shepard, another barrier just appeared behind us. We're trapped."

"Definitely Saren." Wrex sighed.

"Honestly, I don't think it is." Liara stated. "This barrier is similar to the ones on Therum. This is most likely Prothean."

"Everyone out." I ordered.

Wrex opened the hatch and got out first followed by Garrus, Tali, Liara, Kaidan, and me.

"Look, there is an elevator just here on the right." Tali said. "It might lead us to the panel where we can deactivate the barrier."

"Let's go see what we can find," I nodded. "Everyone into the elevator."

As we all piled in and it began to descend, Liara couldn't help but bounce up and down. "I have never felt this sense of excitement. What will we find down here?"

"I just hope that whatever's down here is friendly." Garrus sighed. "We've got enough enemies at the moment."


	29. The Citadel's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the gang are off to stop Saren, Sovereign, and the Geth!

"This is amazing," Liara said as we all stepped out of the elevator. "Look at all the Prothean artifacts!"

I noticed a ball of orange light right away, coming from the other end of what appeared to be some sort of walkway. When we got closer, it began to expand and flicker.

"You are not Prothean; but you are no machine either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons. I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

"Looks like some kind of VI program." Garrus said as he scanned his OT. "Pretty badly damaged though."

"This is incredible! An actual Prothean VI, and I can understand it!" Liara excitingly said.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend. Although one of you would have understood me without it."

"The cipher." I answered.

"Correct. My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

"So are you really a Prothean VI?" I asked.

"I am an advanced non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of the Ilos research facility."

"Why did you bring us here?" I lifted a brow.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

Tali gasped as she placed her hand over her helmet. "Keelah."

My eyes widened. "How come nobody ever noticed the Citadel was an inactive mass relay?"

"The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers."

"Let me guess," Garrus chimed in. "The keepers?"

"Correct. The keepers maintain the station's most basic functions. They enable any species that discovers the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance on the keepers ensures no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the relay is activated and the Reapers invade."

"So how do the reapers survive in dark space?" asked Kaidan.

"We have only theories. The researches here came to believe the Reapers enter prolonged states of inactivity to conserve energy. This allows them to survive the thousands and thousands of years it takes for organic civilization to rebuild itself. But in this state, they are vulnerable. By retreating beyond the edges of the galaxy, they ensure no one will accidentally discover them. They keep their existence hidden until the Citadel relay is activated."

"If Saren turns on the relay, the Reapers can wipe out the Council and the Citadel fleet in one fell swoop!" My heart skipped a beat.

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

"Some of you must have managed to survive." I said.

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough. Our worlds were stripped bare, harvested by the indoctrinated slaves. Everything of value; all resources, all technology... was taken."

"And where did they go after they were done conquering your people?" Liara asked.

"They retreated back through the Citadel relay into dark space, sealing it behind them. All evidence of the Reaper invasion had been wiped away. Only their indoctrinated slaves were left behind, abandoned. The genocide of the Protheans was complete."

"Goddess..." Liara cried as she grabbed a hold of my hand.

"What do they want? Why do they keep repeating this pattern of genocide over and over?" I asked, squeezing Liara's hand for comfort.

"The Reapers are alien, unknowable. Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely, they are driven by motives and goals organic beings cannot hope to comprehend. In the end, what does it matter? Your survival depends on stopping them, not in understanding them."

I let out a sigh, knowing full well Vigil was right. "So what do I need to do?"

"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the edge of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: The hub of the relay network."

"The Conduit is not a weapon. It is a back door onto the Citadel!" Garrus said.

"The mass relay statue on the Presidium!" Kaidan shouted. "I knew something was off about it!"

"How did you manage to stay hidden?" I curiously asked.

"All official records of our project were destroyed in the initial attack on the Citadel. While the Prothean empire came crashing down, Ilos was spared. We severed all communications with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground into these archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long, slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted, and my energy reserves were dwindling."

"You're a bunch of cowards!" Wrex said taking a step closer. "You should have stayed and fought."

"We were a few hundred against a galactic invasion fleet. Our only hope was to remain undetected. I began to disable the life support of non-essential personnel. First support staff, then security. One by one, their pods were shut down to conserve energy. Eventually, only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active. Even these were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay."

Liara's eyes widened. "Goddess! There were hundreds of stasis pods out there! You just shut them down? You killed them?"

"He couldn't let everyone die," I said, turning to Liara. "Better to sacrifice some so others could live."

"This outcome was not completely unforeseen. My actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation." Vigil explained.

"I bet they didn't tell the 'non-essential' staff about this contingency." Garrus said as he crossed his arms

"Let alone put it on the travel brochure." Kaidan comGarrus and Kaidan for their smart ass comments.  
mented.

"I saved key personnel. When the Reapers retreated, the top researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains."

"And we thank you for it too, Vigil." I said, glaring at  
"When the researchers woke, they realized the Protheans species was doomed. They were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key."

"But aren't they under the influence of the reapers?" I asked.

"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter the signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when the reaper you call Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."

"Saren must have some plan to undo everything you did." I said as I began to pace. "We have to stop him!"

"The one you call Saren will use the Conduit to bypass the Citadel's defenses. Once inside, he will transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Then Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

"We'll stop Saren," I said with confidence. "Just tell me how."

"There's a data file in my console; take it when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Wait. Where's the Citadel's master control unit?" Garrus asked. "I've been on that station for many years, and I've never heard of anything like that."

"Through the Conduit, follow Saren. He will lead you to your destination."

"Saren's got enough of a head start. Grab that data file and let's go!" I ordered.

"Shepard are you sure?" Liara asked as she took a step closer to Vigil, running her hand through its orange light. "Who knows how much longer Vigil will be here? Even now the projection is weak. This might be our only chance to speak with it; our only link to the knowledge of the Protheans! It is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Bluebird," Wrex said as he took a step to her. "The opportunity of a lifetime right now is to stay alive."

"I'm sorry Liara, I know you want to stay here. But we have to stop Saren, nothing else matters right now." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "When this is all over and we defeat Saren and Sovereign, we'll come back here."

"You are right," Liara sighed as she took a step back from Vigil. "My personal feelings clouded my judgment." Then she looked at Vigil. "We... we should go."

"The one you call Saren has not yet reached the Conduit. There is still hope if you hurry."

"Shepard, got the data file," Tali said.

"Then let's move," I ordered. "Thank you, Vigil."

My team and I quickly ran to the elevator. As it ascended, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"You okay, Shepard?" Garrus asked as he saw me lean against the bulkhead of the elevator.

"Yeah," I said. "I just think that we're going to need a big ass vacation after all this."

"Somewhere warm and tropical I hope." Garrus said.

"Shepard to Normandy, do you read?" I shouted as I jumped into the Mako.

_"Loud and clear! Glad to hear your voice, was getting a little worried."_

"I want you to take Normandy and head to the Andura sector. Admiral Hackett has the fleet there on standby and I want you to join him."

_"Ummm what about you?"_

"I'll meet you on the Citadel."

_"The Citadel? Wait what? What the hell is-"_

"Not enough time to explain!" I said. "I will try to send you a signal, just be on standby with Hackett!"

_"Aye, Commander."_

As soon as Wrex latched the Mako's door, we took off down the long bunker passage.

"All their culture," Liara whispered. "All their advanced technology, and the Protheans were taken in by the Reapers, just as we were."

"It is tragic," Tali sighed. "They lost everything, just like my people. Even their last plan failed."

"The Protheans did not fail." Garrus said.

"Garrus is right. They've given us a weapon and a chance to stop this from happening again." Kaidan commented.

"We just need to hurry and catch Saren." Wrex agreed.

 

The journey to the Conduit took longer than I expected. After spending a good hour dodging rocket troopers, destroyers, a few armatures, and a couple of colossus', we came across an amazing sight. It was a miniature Mass Effect Relay, with rings of blue and gold.

"Keelah," Tali gasped. "The Conduit. It's... incredible!"

"It looks exactly like the one on the Presidium." Kaidan commented.

"We don't have time to admire the view," Garrus shouted. "We have to get through that relay!"

"And there is at least a half dozen colossus' guarding the damn thing." I growled

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Wrex growled.

"Shepard!" Tali called out. "The Conduit, it's closing in 30 seconds!"

"STEP ON IT, SHEPARD!" Wrex yelled.

I quickly drove the Mako down to the Conduit, cursing as the colossus' were firing at us in each direction.

"15 seconds!" Tali cried out.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I ran over a colossus who happened to be in my way.

I felt the Conduit pull the Mako up, and the last thing I remembered was a flash of bright white light.

 

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed that I was upside down. "Shit," I growled as I placed my hand on my head. "Everyone okay?" I heard movement, but no one was saying anything. "Guys?"

"Here in one piece," Garrus winced.

"Here." Liara moaned.

"I am fine." I heard Tali say.

"Here and accounted for." Kaidan chimed in.

"I think I strained a quad." Wrex complained.

I unlatched my safety harness and winced as I fell hard to Mako's ceiling, landing on one of the upper control panels. "Alright, let's try to get the-" Just then I heard a pounding on the latch of the Mako and I quickly scattered for my pistol. When the door opened, I quickly aimed, but didn't fire as a familiar face appeared in front of me. "Tylaris?"

"Shepard," the turian nodded. "Nice to see you in one piece. That was one hell of a stunt you pulled coming out of that...statue?"

Tylaris offered his hand to Tali, who was the closest to him and helped her out; then followed by Liara, Kaidan, Garrus, myself, and Wrex. As I stood, trying to get my bearings straight, I noticed that we were on the Presidium of the Citadel. It was dark, the constant blue sky and white clouds gone from the ceiling. I could hear Avina in the background, telling us there was an emergency. Fires burned as far as I could see, the only light illuminating the Presidium. The Mako was upside down, a wheel still spinning and the Conduit rings turning, but there was no mass effect in its center.

"It's nice to see you, Commander." Tylaris said as he shook my hand. "We're kinda in a situation."

"I can see that. Status report?"

"I do not know the full details, but we're experiencing severe system malfunctions across the entire station."

"When did this all start?" I asked.

"About two hours ago, though it seems a lot longer."

"Damn!" I cursed and then let out a sigh. "What are you even doing here? Not that I am complaining."

"We were heading to the embassies to see if there were any survivors. That's when we saw a flash of light and what appeared to be a vehicle coming out of the Mass Relay statue. We quickly came here to investigate. There was at least a dozen geth patrolling the area, but we took care of them. Also, there were a few strange like creatures stuck to these metal devices, but we took them out as well."

"Husks." I said as I turned to the Dragon's Teeth that were embedded into the flooring. "Are you sure it's only been two hours? It seems... impossible."

"Commander, is that you?" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned and smiled as I saw Officer Eddie Lang walk towards me. "Eddie." I shook his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"To you as well." Then he turned to Tylaris. "Just got a message from Chellick. All ambassadors have been accounted for, except for drell ambassador Elijus. We are to report to the Zakera ward."

I let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps if Udina was alive, so was Anderson.

"Shepard, you might want to come and hear this!" Shouted Garrus as he was standing next to Avina.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing Liara was standing next to him.

"Listen to this."

_"The Citadel has lost all primary power to all levels. Environmental controls are not responding. Class three fires are burning in sectors 2, 3, 6 and 7. Civilian casualties are high. I am also detecting unauthorized synthetic life-forms throughout the station. They are believed to be hostile. Please approach with caution."_

My heart went to my chest when Avina mentioned casualties. "Where is the location of Captain David Anderson?"

_"I have no information on the status of specific individuals. Once the current crisis has been resolved, a complete accounting of casualties and survivors will begin."_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Garrus. "He'll be okay."

I nodded, then turned back to the VI. "Where is the Council?"

_"In accordance with standard emergency procedures, the Council has been evacuated to the Destiny Ascension."_

"Well, at least we know they're somewhat safe there." Kaidan said.

"Do you know where Saren Arterius is located?" I asked.

_"Former Spectre agent Saren Arterius is nearing the vicinity of the Council Chamber. A warrant has been issued for his arrest, though Citadel Security is unable to respond at this time."_

Tylaris sighed. "It makes it sound like we're being useless."

"It's odd that it knew where Saren was but not Anderson." Liara said.

"It's because Saren was a Spectre. The Council wants to know where their agents are at all times here on the Citadel." Garrus pointed out. "Or that's what I heard."

"It doesn't matter," I growled. "We have to stop Saren before it's too late!"

"What's the plan then, Shepard?" Wrex asked.

I thought for a moment. "You, Garrus, and Tali will come with me. Kaidan, I want you and Liara to go with Tylaris and his squad. See if you can find any survivors. See if you can find... my dad."

Kaidan looked at me and then he nodded. "Of course. Please be careful."

"I will do my duty to keep them both safe, Commander." Tylaris promised.

I shook his hand. "Thank you, Ty."

"Keelah, NO!" I heard Tali cry and I quickly turned my head to see what was wrong.

I saw Tali knelt down by the elevator entrance to the tower. I rushed over to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" I asked, then I saw it. "Oh no."

I knelt down before her and ran my hand over the dead keeper's body.

"It looks like he got shot." Garrus said from behind. "Damn."

"Shepard, which one was this?" Tali asked.

I scanned the keeper and then looked at her. "Keeper #11, Scooter."

The quarian ran her gloved hand over the face of the dead keeper. "Keelah se'li, Scooter Vas Citadel."

"Come on," I said as I patted Tali on the arm. "Let's go get revenge for Scooter and every other keeper Saren has killed."

 

"When we get to the top of the tower and find Saren, don't hesitate... shoot the bastard!" I growled as the elevator ascended.

"Right." Garrus nodded.

"Shepard!" Tali called out as she pointed to the glass wall of the elevator. "Look outside, the Citadel arms... they're closing!"

"And look, there's Sovereign and a few geth ships!" Garrus said. "We have to-"

Just then the elevator came to a stop, almost causing me to fly into Wrex. "What the... Damn! Saren's locked the elevator!"

"Shepard, the emergency door to the elevator shaft is jammed," Garrus said. "We're sitting gooses."

"Ducks," I corrected as I began to pace.

"So what's our plan then?" Tali asked.

"Is there any emergency equipment in here? If we can find some helmets, we can go outside." I suggested.

Garrus quickly went to the storage emergency locker that was hidden underneath the flooring. "Human, salarian, and turian helmets... but no krogan."

Tali gasped. "Oh no! Wrex! What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me, Little Empress." Wrex growled as he cracked his knuckles and then charged at the emergency door. It only took my krogan three attempts before the door flew off its hinges.

"Nice work!" I smiled.

"Shepard, go outside and head to the tower. I will find a helmet and catch up to you."

"You're not going alone are you?" Tali said nervously.

"Don’t' worry about me, I'll be fine."

I frowned. "Wrex."

"Give me a few seconds head start..." Wrex said as he climbed out of the door. "Damn, that is a mighty fine drop."

"Be careful, Bridge Troll. I would hate to have to kill all these geth without you."

Wrex nodded and then leapt from the elevator. I let out a sigh and grabbed a helmet as Garrus grabbed his. "Come on," I said as I put it on. "Let's go!"

I counted to twenty, hopefully giving Wrex enough time... then I blasted the glass wall of the elevator. My gravity boots immediately kicked on, and I carefully walked out and onto the outside of the tower. As Tali, Garrus, and I made our way to the top, I couldn’t help but notice how large Sovereign really was.

"Shepard, we got geth incoming!" Garrus called out. "In fact, I'm getting readings that they're everywhere!"

"We need to keep pushing forward!" I yelled.

"Shepard, some are pouring out of the second elevator shaft!" Tali shouted.

"Be careful, there's two rocket troopers on the right!" Garrus yelled.

"Keep pushing!"

"A prime!" Tali yelled.

"Tali, hack it!"

As the prime was now focusing on the geth troopers, we quickly ran passed them.

"Shepard, I'm reading some life signs below us!" Tali called out. "There are survivors down there."

I frowned. "I know."

"We're not going to help them?"

"The brutality of war, Tali. Can't save them all." Garrus sighed as we continued our way to the tower.

"I know, it just seems... meaningless."

"Most wars are." I commented.

"Shepard, we got more geth coming our way." Garrus pointed out. "It seems like they know we're here."

"Shepard, there's a krogan with them!" Tali called out.

I quickly used throw on the krogan as he appeared, forcing him to spin in circles as he drifted into space.

"Another Prime!" Garrus shouted.

"I'm on it!" Tali said as she started her hack.

After spending at least ten minutes dodging geth, we finally managed to run up a small ramp and onto the back end of the tower.

"Keelah, look at all those geth shields. There has to be dozens of them!"

"Keep your eyes open for an ambush!"

"Shepard, on your left!" Garrus called. "Sniper!"

Just then at least a dozen or more geth poured out of their hiding places. I quickly took cover behind one of their shields as Garrus and Tali did the same.

"We're trapped!" Tali called out as geth began to fire all around us.

"Tali, hack one of those things and-"

Just then I heard a loud roar and turned to see Wrex flying from above and hitting a couple of geth in the process. I took the opportunity and began to shoot. It wasn't long before the geth drifted away, leaving only their shields as witness to them being there.

"Wrex!" Tali yelled as she ran to him. "You're okay."

"Of course, Little Empress. I couldn't miss all the fun."

"Glad to see you finally came to join us, Troll." Garrus nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to help, Big Guy."

Wrex nodded as he cocked his shotgun. "Just a heads up, saw a geth ship patrolling the area."

"Of course," I sighed. "Come on, we have to catch up to Saren."

 

Just as Wrex said, there was a geth ship hovering over a section of the tower.

"Looks like its dropping troops. They're entering the station from over there." Garrus pointed.

"We have to destroy that ship!" I growled.

"Shepard, take a look over there." Wrex said. "Looks like some sort of turrets."

"The station is covered in turrets." Garrus suggested. "But I don't even know if they work. The Citadel has never been under attack before."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." I said as we all began to sneak our way to the first turret. "Tali, can you hack this thing?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it will take a minute."

"Wrex, stay with her. Garrus, this way."

Garrus and I carefully made our way to a second turret.

"I don't see a control panel." Garrus commented. "Maybe-"

Just then the three turrets, that were in the immediate area, began to shoot at the geth ship.

"Way to go, Tali!" Garrus called out.

"Looks like we got their attention. Geth incoming!" Tali shouted.

"Come on, Sewage Bird!" Wrex laughed. "Let's go have some fun!"

Garrus nodded. "Right behind you!"

As the boys ran out with guns blazing, Tali and I began to shoot while under cover. After a few minutes passed a loud explosion accured overhead. I looked up and watched as the geth ship exploded into a million pieces.

"Now that is what I call fireworks." I laughed. "Good job, everyone."

As we finished killing off the last of the geth that were in the area, we rounded a corner and headed back down a ramp that would lead us to our destination.

"Got some movement on sensors, but I believe they're no threat." Tali said. "I think we might be in the clear."

I led the team down the corridoor of the shaft, only coming across a couple of angry krogan. After we easily took care of them, I noticed the elevator latch.

"Finally," I sighed. "We're at the top of the tower." I shot my pistol to unlock the entrance and jumped down into the shaft.

We climbed the shaft ladder for only a few minutes before I could see the doors that would lead us to Saren. "Wrex, I'm going to climb up a little bit... can you open those doors?"

"Of course," Wrex said below me.

When Wrex opened the doors, he went in first, followed by Tali, Garrus, and then I climbed back down and entered.

"We got oxygen, Shepard." Garrus said. "It's safe to remove the helmets."

I nodded as I unhooked my helmet and took it off. It was nice to breathe fresh air again.

Tali gasped as she looked at the trees which were burning. "This is just awful."

"Looks like there are a few more geth here," Garrus stated. "We should be careful."

We slowly made our way passed the water fountain, which was completely demolished, and made our way up the stairs.

"Trooper to the right." Wrex called out.

"And the left!" Garrus added.

"Shoot them then," I ordered as I saw a turian figure standing at the top of the meeting section of the Council. "Saren's up there!"

It didn't take my crew long before all the geth fell and I raced up the stairs to Saren. Just as I was about to shoot him, he jumped off the platform. I scanned the area, trying to listen and spot the traitorous bastard. Just then I heard a beeping sound. My eyes widened as I shoved Tali to the ground as a grenade exploded next to us. I quickly looked around to see if everyone was okay, but I couldn't see Garrus or Wrex.

"Shepard," I heard Saren say. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time."

"Had to wipe out a few hundred of your followers along the way. Sorry if I kept you waiting." I spat.

"You've lost, you know that right?" I could hear his flying contraption hovering overhead. "In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

"Not this time!" I shouted. "I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

I saw movement from my right side and I turned to see Wrex. He had a large cut across his brow, but it looked like he was okay. I still couldn't see Garrus.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire, but I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has upgraded me."

"You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?!"

Wrex took a shot at Saren, but his shields reflected it.

"You don't understand, Shepard. There is a place for organics in the new order. The Reapers need men and women of action. People like us. Sovereign recognizes your value. You've impressed it. Surrender to the Reapers and you will be spared. Join us and we can find a place for you."

"Don't you see? Sovereign’s controlling you through your implants! You're indoctrinated!"

"The relation is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weakness of neither. I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

"I don't want to experience a true rebirth! Damn it, Saren! Sovereign hasn't won yet! I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"

"We can't stop it!" He shouted. "Not forever. You saw the visions, you saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are just... too powerful!"

"Don't give into them! Some part of you must still realize this is wrong." I peeked from my spot and looked up at the grey turian. "You can fight this!"

Saren stayed silent for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for...uuuuhhg!" Saren cried out. "I can't... the implants... Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry, it's too late for me."

I quickly got up from my spot and looked at Saren. "It's not too late, you can still redeem yourself!"

"I was wrong about you, Shepard. Anderson did good choosing you as his prodigy." Saren winced. "Thank you, Shepard..." He closed his eyes. "Desolas, my brother... I will see you in Nyvelen."

My eyes widened as Saren put his gun to his chin and pulled the trigger. Blue blood splattered everywhere as Saren fell backwards, breaking the glass that covered a garden that laid below the Council platform.

"Spirits," Garrus said and I quickly turned to him.

"Garrus, you alright?" I asked as I saw him holding his side.

"I’ll be fine; just the usual minor flesh wound.”

I quickly went to the console that Saren was using and looked at Tali. "I hope you still got that info Vigil gave you."

"Right here," Tali said as she activated her OT.

"Thanks," I said as I flew my hands over the console. "Good, Vigil's data worked. I've got controls of all systems."

"Quick! Open the station's arms." Garrus said. "Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down."

"Normandy won't be there yet, but maybe if we can get a signal to Admiral Hackett, they can help defeat Soveriegn." Tali suggested.

"Good idea, Citadel to the Arcturus fleet, this is Commander Shepard. We request your-"

 _"Commander!"_ Joker's voice echoed. _"Damn, it's good to hear your voice."_

"Joker? What the hell are you-"

 _"...the Destiny Ascension. Main Drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board!"_ came an asari's voice over the comm channel.

"Sounds like a distress call." Garrus commented.

 _"I'm here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"_ Joker said.

"What? I... how the hell did you manage to get there so fast?" I asked. "You're not supposed to-"

_"It's been almost two days since you left Ilos, Commander."_

"What?" Tali asked. "That's impossible."

"No time to argue about what day it is," Garrus yelled. "We need to save the Ascension!"

"Wait, you would sacrifice human lives to save the Council? What have they ever done for your kind?" Wrex asked

"This is bigger than humanity! Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!" Garrus argued.

"Exactly," Wrex said as he lifted a hand. "Which means you shouldn't be wasting resources on saving their sorry asses! You must hold them back until the-"

"But there's over 10,000 lives on-board that ship."

I let out a sigh. "Tali's right... so many lives have been lost today, I'm not adding 10,000 more to the list. Joker, I'm opening up the relays. Save the Ascension!"

_"Aye Commander!"_

"I hope the Council appreciates this." Wrex said with a sigh.

I looked up through the tower windows as the Citadel arms began to open. The purple light of the Serpent’s Nebula shined a ray of light into the Citadel as ships began to appear all over the place.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Hackett's voice over the comm. _"Alliance ships move in. Save the Destiny Ascension."_

I let out a sigh and then peeked down to see the body of Saren laying in his own pool of blue blood. "Garrus, Wrex, go down there and make sure he's dead."

"This way," Garrus said to Wrex. "There are some stairs that will lead us down to the garden."

"Why the hell do they even have a garden here? No one can see it." Wrex said.

I couldn’t hear Garrus's answer as they disappeared from my sight. It was only a matter of moments before they re-appeared. "...and I'm sure it also helps for salarian reproduction."

"That's disgusting." Wrex said. "I'm sorry I asked." Garrus and Wrex walked to Saren's body. Wrex kicked it. "Looks like he's dead..."

"Just to make sure..." Garrus pulled out his pistol and shot Saren in the head a few more times, then he looked up at me. "He's dead, Jim."

"Garrus!" I smirked. "You've been watching Star Trek."

"I thought you would be happy about that..."

Just then the Citadel tower began to shake. I tried to hold my balance, but before I knew what was happening, I fell through the same spot as Saren did, almost falling on top of Garrus.

"Shepard!" Tali called out. "Are you...."

"What the hell?" Garrus gasped as he looked at Saren whose body was beginning to move. "I swear, I shot him like three times."

My eyes widened as red lightning flashed around us. I quickly took a step back as flesh and bones ripped from the dead turian's body.

"Spirits!" Garrus called out.

Just then a loud explosion occured, causing Wrex, Garrus, and I to fly across the garden. I saw Tali appear at the end of the steps and ran towards me, but was stopped as more red lightning flashed in the area. I shook my head and got up, looking around to see if I could see Garrus and Wrex. I spotted them from across the way, and then I quickly looked up as I heard a noise heading towards me.

"I am Sovereign! And this station is mine!"

"Keelah, it's like a geth turian robot!"

"Saren, the dumb ass!" Wrex growled. "He got upgraded so Sovereign could take control of him! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Shepard, look out!" Tali called as a large red orb came at me.

I ducked just in time, the orb exploding from behind. "Shoot that ugly thing!" I yelled.

After spending fifteen minutes shooting the evil Saren robot, its shields went back up.

"I think we're going to need bigger boomsticks!" Wrex yelled. "This thing isn't going down!"

"Everything goes down, Wrex." I yelled. "Joker, what's the status report!"

_"We saved the Destiny Ascension and concentrating on Sovereign! He's a tough son of a bitch!"_

"Shepard!" Wrex yelled. "Behind you!"

I turned to see another red orb coming towards me at full force. I quickly dodged out of the way; but the impact caused me to fly into a flower bed.

"Keep shooting it!" I yelled, ignoring the pain that was now throbbing in my leg.

After spending at least another fifteen minutes fighting the Sovereign/Saren robot, we finally managed to defeat it.

"Shepard look," Tali said as she pointed to the body. "It's dissolving."

I watched as Saren's body turned into a red like substance.

"Maybe it's over now?" Garrus asked.

 _"Commander, not sure what you did down there, but Sovereign's shields are down and it seems to be... offline."_ Joker reported.

 _"Now's our chance! Hit it with everything we've got!"_ Hackett ordered.

"Come on," Garrus said. "We can watch the fireworks from back up there."

Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and I made our way up to the main level of the tower and watched through the large window as we saw Normandy fly by with at least a dozen ships behind her.

 _"Hard on my flank! We're going in!"_ Joker said.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the major explosion minutes later. Pieces of debris flew as ships scattered across the Citadel.

"Now it's over." Wrex said. "We've won."

I squinted my eyes at the window as I saw a large piece from Sovereign coming straight at us. My eyes widened as I quickly turned to my team who were just down the lower steps.

"GO!" I cried out, limping as fast as I could. The last thing I remembered before everything went dark was the sound of shattering glass and a shot of hot pain that ripped through my arm and shoulder.

 

I opened my eyes to find myself on my back. The Citadel alarms were still going off while sparks were still spewing from damaged consoles, wiring, and other electrical equipment. I carefully sat up, but then winced as pain shot through my arm.

"Damn, I think I broke it." I growled as I tried to stand. After making many attempts, I finally got my balance and stood. I looked around to see that I was on the right side of the tower. A force field was blocking the shattered window. The trees were still burning, if you would even call them trees now. I lifted my hand to my head for a moment and then shook it. I had to go find Wrex, Garrus, and Tali. I slowly made my way up some debris left from Sovereign so I could have a better look. As I stood at the top, my eyes widened. I saw Anderson, Liara, Kaidan, and a few other C-Sec officers helping Garrus, Tali, and Wrex.

"Katie!" Anderson yelled out as he quickly made his way over to me. He embraced me but quickly pulled away as I winced. "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke my arm." I said quietly and then I wrapped my good arm around his neck and hugged him, tears falling from my face.

"You did it." He whispered as he hugged me tightly.

Just then I heard a voice from behind me. "Kate!"

"Kaidan." I let out gasp as I went to hug him. "I'm so glad you're safe."

He ran his hand over my cheek. "You had me so worried."

I then turned to my dad. "I see Garrus is limping... is he okay? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Garrus is the only one that got hurt, everyone else is okay." Anderson said as he helped me off the last bit of debris. "We got a medical center set up in the lower wards, we will take you there and get you patched up."

"And everyone is okay on the Destiny Ascension?"

"Yes, the Ascension is safe. We lost a few ships defending her, but to me... it was well worth the price."

I frowned. "I'm glad it's over. Too many lives have been lost already." Just then Kaidan picked me up and I couldn't help but wrap my arm around his neck. "Kaidan, I can walk."

"My future wife just saved the galaxy, she deserves a rest."

"Future wife?" Anderson asked with a quirk brow.

"Oh yeah, ummm.... I'm getting married." I smiled. "But don't worry, it won’t be for a while."

"Good, will give me time to clean my shotgun." Anderson said in a very serious tone before he began to walk away.

"Ha-ha, good one Sir." Kaidan laughed and then he gulped. "You're joking... right Sir?.... Sir? He is joking right?" Kaidan asked me as we made our way to the emergency elevator. The only thing I could do was shrug.

 

After spending a week on the Citadel, I finally got word that the Council wanted to talk to me. Honestly, I didn't really want to see them. I was so upset that they didn't believe me during the whole ordeal with Saren, Sovereign, and the Reapers. If they would have trusted me from the very beginning perhaps all those people, all those ships, wouldn't have been lost. I let out a sigh as I stepped onto the Presidium. The tower was still 'out of order', so the meeting point for the Council was the Presidium garden, or what was left of it.

"Off the record... I really really don't want to be here." I sighed to Anderson as he greeted me.

"I know, but they want to see you. Also, Udina will be present.... so be nice."

"What? Why is he here?" I growled.

"I don't like it either, but he is humanity's ambassador." Anderson whispered as we walked up to the Councilors.

"Ambassador, Captain, Commander Shepard;" The asari spoke. "We have gathered here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign, Saren, and the geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel, brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so that we, the Council, might live."

"No offence Councilor," I took a step forward. "But I didn't order the Destiny Ascension to be saved because you three were on it. I did it because 10,000 were. Don't think your lives outweigh anyone else’s. You could've been easily replaced."

"Commander!" Udina yelled. "That was uncalled for!"

"None the less," The turian said. "There is no greater sacrifice, and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women."

"The Council owes you a great personal debt, Commander. One we can never repay." the asari replied. "You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard, your heroic and selfless actions serve as a symbol of everything humanity and the Alliance stands for." The Salarian commented.

"And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours, we can honor their memories through our actions."

"And what actions would those be?" I asked with a hint of venom.

"Humanity has shown it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel Council."

"Councilor," Udina said as he stepped forward. "On behalf of humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honor and humbly accept."

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill humanity's seat on the Council." The salarian said.

"Given all that has happened, I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander. Do you support any particular candidate?" The asari asked

I thought for a moment and then nodded. "We need someone with the courage to stand up for what they believe in. Someone like my father, Captain Anderson."

"Him?" Udina said unbelieving. "You must be joking. Anderson prefers to let his fists do the talking."

"Only with you, Ambassador." Anderson smirked. "Only with you."

"Wait, you punched him?" I blinked. Anderson only smirked and I couldn't help but laugh. "I love you."

Udina shook his head. "Are you sure about this? He is a soldier, not a politician."

"I'm not picking you, you back stabbing son of a bitch! I'd rather have the captain on the Council than any politician I know."

"Commander," Udina glared. "I don't think calling me names is-"

"I think it's an inspired choice," The asari interrupted. "The Council would welcome him with open arms, should he accept."

"I'm honored, Councilor. As humanity's representative, I'll do everything in my power to help the Council rebuild."

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era for both humanity and the Council." The turian councilor said.

"Sovereign was only a vanguard. The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships, maybe thousands; and I'm going to find some way to stop them!" I promised.

Anderson nodded. "Shepard's right. Humanity is ready to do its part. United with the rest of the Council, we have the strength to overcome any challenge. When the Reapers come, we must stand side by side. We must fight against them as one. And together we will drive them back into dark space!"

I wrapped my arm around his and squeezed him. “Nice Speech.”

Anderson shrugged as we headed away from the Council and Udina. "I guess I’m going to have to get used to doing those from now on.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I leaned my head on him. “You'll do just fine.”

"Commander!" I turned to see the turian councilor walk to me. "Can I have a word with you... in private?"

I looked at Anderson who smiled and squeezed my hand. "I will meet you by the shuttle."

After spending a few awkward moments in silence, the turian councilor sighed. "I wanted to apologize."

I crossed my arms. "I already told you that-?"

He held out his hand to silence me. I stood there and looked at him, his green eyes piercing into mine. "When I first met you, Commander, I thought of you as an arrogant selfish human who wanted to squirm her way to the top. I blamed you for what happened on Eden Prime, for my son's death. I blamed you for wasting time on Noveria and Feros saving human colonies when my son's murderer was still out there. I blamed you for everything." He then let out a sigh as he sat down on a large pile of rubble. "But the truth is, Shepard... I blame myself."

"Your son?" I asked with a quirk brow.

The turian councilor looked back at me. "I was the one that sent him to evaluate you. To see if you really had what it took to be a Spectre. And then when I found out that you had blamed the death of my son on Saren... I was angry. Turians don't kill turians in cold blood. We turians are bound to an oath of honor, something I guess Saren forgot he had."

My eyes widened. "Nihlus? Your son was... Nihlus?"

"Yes." The turian nodded. "Nihlus was my oldest and even though we didn't see eye to eye... I was proud of him."

I frowned. "Councilor, I am...sorry." I sat down next to him and leaned forward, folding my hands. "I had no idea."

We stayed silent a moment longer before he turned and looked at me. "Thank you for bringing Saren to justice and for honoring my son. I think you are an excellent Spectre, one Anderson should be very proud of. I look forward to working with him. And even though you don't want to hear it, thank you again for saving my life. I will try to look at humanity a little more differently from now on."

As the turian councilor got up and walked away, I couldn't help but smile. Ash had been right. We had to stop thinking about what happened at Shanxi and to focus on the future. The Reapers were coming, and the only chance we have on beating them is to be united.


	30. Epilogue: The S Team's Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue of World Without End....
> 
> It's time to say goodbye :(

**June 12th, 2183:**

It had been over two weeks since the attack on the Citadel and the damage and loss of life was extremely high. Tayseri ward was hit the hardest, due to the impact of Sovereign’s debris. I sat on my bed at Anderson's apartment looking over the few things I had asked Pressly to send over. Normandy was unable to dock due to damages of the docking arms, so everything was now being hauled to and from Citadel shuttles. I grabbed the book Ash gave me for my birthday and flipped to the first page.

_-Skipper  
For when you get tired of having to write on a pad.  
I hope you have a very happy birthday.  
xxx Ashley_

I ran my hand over her name and then flipped over to the next page. It was a drawing I did of Tali at her station in engineering. The next page was of Liara and Chakwas, Anderson, Wrex, and then the last picture I drew was of Garrus. I stared at the drawing until I heard a knock come from my door.

"Come," I said as I placed the book on my bed.

"Kate!" Lexi shouted as she ran and pounced on me, knocking the pads that were on my bed down onto the floor.

I couldn't help but hug her back. "Lex, I didn't know they docked Normandy, I would've been there to greet you!"

"Normandy isn't docked." Lexi frowned. "The only docking bay that is working right now is for the Destiny Ascention. I came with Uncle Steve via shuttle. He needed to talk to the Captain-errr Councilor."

"Makes sense, I guess." I said as I scooted over so Lexi could have a spot on the bed. "Although I am not surprised the Council wants their mother ship to be up and running as soon as possible."

"You do realize that when you say 'The Council', you're talking about Anderson too."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I guess I probably should refer to them as the three stooges then?"

"I remember one time Wrex had called them a bunch of 'numbnuts'."

"Numbnuts? That sounds like Wrex." I couldn't help but laugh. "Did you know he is leaving us?"

"What? Wrex is leaving?"

"Yeah, the krogan is running off to join some sort of special Citadel mercenary organization to help stop the vandalism of the shops and other areas of the Citadel. Chellick actually asked him for help."

"Wow, he's changed since the first time you met him, hasn't he?"

"Yeah. Also, Garrus is leaving too."

"I heard he was going to join the Spectres." Lexi rested her hand on my arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

I looked up at her and nodded. "Of course, I-"

"Kate Shepard, if anyone knows you... it's me. Don't lie to me."

I lowered my head. "I'm going to miss them both so very much. I know that I have to bring Tali back to the fleet, but at least it isn't so... all of a sudden kind of thing. And don't get me wrong, I love Kaidan more than anything, but..." I let out a sigh. "I just can't describe this connection I have with Garrus or Wrex.”

"I understand." Lexi smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "We will throw them an awesome good bye party."

We stayed silent for a moment before I heard a small knock on my door and then looked to see Anderson poking his head in. "Katie, can you come out here for a moment?"

I nodded and then got off my bed and headed out of my room with Lexi in tow. As I stepped into the living room, I noticed Admiral Hackett right away.

"Sir," I saluted.

He saluted back. "Shepard, I know this probably isn't the best time to do this, but I wanted to give this to you personally." He then handed me a black box.

I looked at him oddly and then I opened it. After staring what was inside for a few seconds I looked back up at him. "Sir?"

"For your honor and bravery during the battle of the Citadel."

I pulled out the medal and placed it into my hand. "Thank you Sir, but I don't think I deserve this."

"Nonsense," The Admiral said. "You deserve that and a whole lot more credit than the Council and the Alliance gives you. Your actions saved many lives."

"But it wasn't just me that-"

I stopped as Hackett raised a hand. "Shepard, just take the damn medal."

I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Aye, Sir. Thank you for this honor. Oh, and speaking of honors, congratulations on the promotion, Fleet Admiral."

"Thank you, Commander." Then he turned to Anderson. "Councilor, thanks for the beer. I will meet you at our normal meeting grounds at 2200?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Admiral."

Lexi gave me a huge hug. "I'll see you later." Then she saluted Anderson before walking out of the apartment with Hackett. As the doors closed, I couldn't help but stare at my new medal. Just then I felt my father wrap his arms around me for a big embrace. "I'm so very proud of you."

"This should be yours, you know." I said as we broke the hug. "If it wasn't for your courage to punch Udina in his ugly face, Normandy would still be grounded."

"Hackett is right, you deserve a whole lot more credit than you think."

I placed the medal back in its black box and placed it on the glass table. "Maybe, but it just doesn't seem right that I got this when so many others deserve it too."

"I know the feeling," Anderson sighed as he sat down on the couch and I joined him. "But enough about that, I got some news you might be interested in."

"What about?"

"The Council wants you to take Normandy and head out into the Traverse. We believe there are still pockets of geth distributed around the region and want you to take care of them. You leave in two days."

"But Normandy hasn't been able to dock yet for repairs. How are we supposed to leave in two days?"

"The Destiny Ascension will be moved temporarily so that Normandy can be docked."

"Alright," I nodded. "Any ideas on where the geth might be hiding?"

"No, which is why this could easily be a six month mission." Anderson said with a sigh.

"Six months?" I gasped. "Why me? Why can't anyone else do it?"

"Because Normandy is the only ship that can go into those systems undetected. We need you out there."

"Alright," I sighed. "I guess the wedding is going to have to wait." Then I turned and looked at him. "What about Ilos? Are we going to send a team there to see if we can find out any more information on what happened to the Protheans?"

"We will eventually, but not for the time being. The Council was right about the whole 'war' thing. We must take the negotiations with the Terminus systems seriously or we will have another war on our hands."

"Well, I recommend Liara to lead the science team if we get a treaty to go there. I know she would love to go and study the artifacts."

"I will keep that in mind." Anderson nodded.

"You know, I haven't seen much of you this past week. How are you enjoying the council life?"

"Honestly, it's a little...exhilarating. Going to have to get used to it." Anderson said truthfully.

"I have faith in you." I said. "And hopefully with you there now, the three council stooges won't have their heads so far up their asses."

Anderson chuckled as he put his legs on the coffee table. "One can only hope."

 

**June 13th, 2183:**

"Shepard!" Joker said as he greeted me at the docking bay of Normandy. "It's nice to see you are in one piece."

"To you as well," I said as I shook my pilot's hand. "Did Normandy perform through her 'paces' like you wanted her to?"

"You bet!" My pilot said with enthusiasm. "Sovereign didn't stand a chance!"

"Nice to see you, Commander." Pressly said as he shook my hand.

"To you as well, Charles." I smiled. "Give me a status on what's going on."

"We just need a few minor repairs on the FTL drives and navigational systems. Other than that Normandy will be ready for her departure tomorrow."

"Excellent news." I nodded.

"Welcome back, Shepard." Doctor Chakwas said as she approached me. "Medbay, now."

"What, I just-"

"Now, Commander."

I frowned. "But I feel.... fine, FINE! Charles, send me a full report to my cabin as soon as you can."

"Aye, Commander."

 

After spending twenty minutes sitting on a biobed, Chakwas finally nodded. "Looks like you are good to go."

"I could have told you that," I frowned.

"I just wanted to make sure, Shepard. Call me a mother hen if you wish."

"You are a mother hen," I stated as I jumped from the biobed. "But I'm glad that you care so much for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Was anyone hurt during the attack."

"Surprisingly, no." She shook her head. "But I did hear that Garrus and Wrex won't be coming with us. Is this true?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Tali and Liara?" Chakwas asked. "What about them?"

"I will drop Tali off at the Migrant Fleet, it only makes sense that I do this for her. And as far as I know, Liara is staying with us. She really has nowhere to go. Although if we somehow get a treaty, she will hopefully join the Ilos expedition."

Chakwas let out a sigh as she leaned on the biobed next to me. "I hate good-byes."

"I know," I said as I headed for the door. "Me too."

 

**June 14th, 2183:**

As I stood next to Normandy's docking bay door in my dress uniform, I couldn’t help but let out a sigh. We didn't have time to throw them a proper good-bye party. I really wanted to, I knew Lexi did as well. The only thing we could really do was to give them an amazing send off. The crew had formed a long line that started from the elevator and made its way up the stairs to the CIC, then to the docking door where it merged to the Citadel. Kaidan was standing next to me, and the only thing I could do was squeeze his hand as I heard Wrex's voice getting closer and closer. I had told myself multiple times that I wasn't going to cry, that this was just a good bye and it wasn't forever. But I had a feeling I was going to fail.

Just then I spotted Wrex shaking hands with Pressly. "It's been a great honor to have you here on Normandy, Urdnot Wrex."

"It's been a privilege, Pressly. You and Shepard make a great team." Then the krogan looked to Liara. "Goodbye, Bluebird."

I couldn't quite hear what Liara was saying, due to the fact that she was so quiet. After getting a hug from Liara, Wrex shook hands with Joker, Lexi, and then he stood face to face with Tali.

"So Little Empress, the next time I see you, you will have a... what did you call it? A las to your name? Tali'Zorah Las 'enter ship name here'?"

"Vas." She corrected him, a sad tone in her voice as she wiggled her hands. "I'm....going to miss you."

Wrex picked up Tali and squeezed her. "Take care of yourself."

Tali nodded. "I will. Hey Wrex? Thank you for... saving my life from Fist's thugs."

"Anytime." He said. "And if anyone starts to shoot at you again, you let me know. I'll kick their ass!"

Tali couldn't help but giggle as Wrex put her down. "I promise."

Wrex shook hands with Kaidan and then he stepped in front of me. We stood there in silence for a moment before I crossed my arms.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

I turned away, knowing tears were swelling in my eyes. I couldn't help it, I had grown very fond of this krogan. After taking a deep breath, I turned and looked at him again.

"Wrex."

"Shepard." He smirked.

"Fuck you, Wrex." I said angrily.

"Fuck you, Shepard." He mimicked back.

We stared at each other for a long time before I took a step forward and hugged him "Good bye, Big Guy."

"Good bye, Shepard... and thank you for everything that you have done. Kick some geth ass for me."

Tears finally escaped as I watched Wrex throw his bag over his shoulder and walked off Normandy. It was only a few minutes later before I heard the faint voice of the one person I really didn't want to say goodbye to. His voice got louder and louder as he started to get closer.

"Good luck on your Spectre quest, Garrus. It must be very exciting!" Tali said happily.

"Thanks, good luck on finishing your pilgrimage. Who knows, maybe with you being a part of saving the galaxy, you will even have your own ship."

Tali laughed. "I highly doubt that, but if I do... will you be my 'Secret Spectre Under Cover Weapons Officer'?"

Garrus laughed. "I'm in! Wait, is Wrex going to be there?"

The only thing Tali could do was laugh as she hugged Garrus.

After embracing Tali, Garrus looked at Kaidan. "It was an honor, Alenko."

"To you as well, Vakarian." Kaidan shook Garrus's hand.

"Take good care of her. She has the habit of not watching her ass while under fire."

Kaidan chuckled. "I will."

Garrus nodded and then he took a step so that we were now face to face.

"Soooo, I guess this is it." He said quietly.

I said nothing as I took a step forward and hugged him tightly. The softness of his shirt absorbed my tears as I closed my eyes. When I felt his arms wrap around me, I let out a sob. Why was saying goodbye to this turian so difficult? After spending a few moments, he took a step back and then placed his hands on each side of my face and touched my forehead with his.

"Good bye, Shepard." he whispered.

"Good bye, Garrus." I managed to say before he picked up his bag and departed Normandy.

When Garrus disappeared behind Normandy's docking bay doors, I felt Kaidan's arms wrap around me. I turned to him, burring my face into his neck as the crew slowly dismissed themselves from the CIC.

 

**July 8th, 2183**

"I've never had a party in my honor like this," Tali said as she looked at the cargobay that was filled with black and purple balloons. "This is amazing."

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to throw Garrus and Wrex a goodbye party. The least I can do is throw you one." I smiled. "And besides, it's a good excuse to boost moral since searching for geth hasn't been all that successful."

"Shepard? I... want to thank you for everything that you have done for me and my people. I owe you so much more than I could give you."

I shook my head. "You owe me nothing. You've been an amazing friend, one that I will always treasure."

Tali looked up at the cargobay and watched as the crew were laughing, dancing, drinking, and eating. "I don't really want to go back. I mean, I do... but..."

"You have a duty, I know." I said. "We all do. But this doesn't mean we have to say goodbye forever. In fact, I was meaning to ask you..." Tali looked at me as I smiled. "How would you like to be one of the bridesmaids at my wedding?"

"A bridesmaid?" Tali asked as she cocked her head to one side.

"A bridesmaid is someone who stands next to the bride to witness the joining of her and the groom. Me and Kaidan." I could tell she was a little confused. "And... the bridesmaids get to wear really pretty elegant dresses."

"Dresses?" Tali beamed.

"Yes, would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Tali nodded. "Oh yes, yes... I would be so honored."

"The wedding won't be until next year, but-"

"Tali!" Adams yelled as he ran up. "Come dance with me."

Tali looked at me and I nodded. "Go ahead, we'll talk later."

Tali squeed as Adams grabbed her hand and headed for the dance floor.

 

**July 9th, 2183**

I pulled a chit out of my pocket and handed it to Tali. "This Intel that I got has vital information about Cerberus and dealings with Noveria's Ex-Administrator, Bel Anoleis."

"Why do you want me to have it?" Tali asked.

"I trust the Alliance as a whole, but if some of those Alliance Intel officers are working undercover for Cerberus, I don't want them finding out about this. It's best if you could dig through the info and find out why that salarian bastard was dealing with them."

Tali stuck the chit in one of her 'many' pockets. "I will let you know what I find."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. Then I looked down at a box that was filled with Tali's stuff. I couldn't help but bend down and grab the feather boa that I had given her a few months ago, and placed it around her shoulders. "There, perfect."

"Do I look like I just came back from an amazing pilgrimage?"

I ran my hand over the feathers and then nodded. "You look beautiful." Then I let out a sigh as I hugged her tightly. "Until we meet again Tali'Zorah Nar Raya, Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai, Kate'Shepard Vas Normandy."

After Tali disappeared from the docking bay doors, I slid down the bulkhead of Normandy and placed my head on my knees. Just then I felt a head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but notice Liara sitting next to me. I could see the tears in her eyes and I knew she was feeling the same thing as I was. It wasn't until five minutes later that I heard Joker's voice yell from the cockpit.

"Hey Commander? We just got clearance to depart the Raya... what's our destination?"

I wiped the tears that stained my face and took a deep breath. "Head for the Omega Sector, Joker."

"Aye, Aye."

 

**July 15th, 2183**

_"The vanguard of your destruction.  
We simply are.  
We are the end of everything.  
The cycle cannot be broken.  
You cannot escape your doom.  
You wither and die.  
We are infinite.  
Harbinger is coming."_

The sound of an explosion jolted me awake. I quickly looked around to see what was happening, but before I could get the chance to get out of bed another explosion occured, causing me to fall and hit my head on the floor. "Damn!"

"We're under attack!" Kaidan yelled as he flew out of our bed and helped me up. "Pirates?"

"If it's pirates, they are going be very very sorry they messed with my-"

Another shook from Normandy caused me to smack the side of my hip into my desk. As soon as Kaidan and I got dressed, we ran out of my cabin and stopped dead in our tracks as fires surrounded us in almost every direction. The sound of Normandy's alert system was ringing in my ear, along with other explosions, leaks, and cries.

"I don't think it's pirates!" Kaidan yelled as I rushed over to the emergency locker by the medbay.

"Suit up, NOW!" I yelled to him.

"Shepard!" Came a voice from behind me as I put on my helmet. It was Liara. "What's happening?"

"Liara, suit up!" I ordered, pointing to the emergency locker. "We are being attacked. I'm about ready to send a distress beacon."

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Kaidan asked as he put on his helmet.

"The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on! Get everyone onto the escape shuttles."

"What about you?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm going to the CIC and see if there is-"

_"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is the SSV Normandy! We are being attacked by an unknown ship! We ask for immediate assistance!"_

"We have to go get Joker!" yelled Liara as Kaidan helped her get into her suit.

"I'll take care of Joker. I need you both to get the crew onto the evac shuttles and escape pods!" I ordered.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!"

"Damn it Kaidan!" I yelled. "This is not the time to argue! MOVE!"

He looked at me for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too, now GO!"

"No, Shepard!" Liara yelled as Kaidan grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Explosions surrounded me as I pressed the button to send the distress beacon. I then made my way to the CIC, ignoring the fact that wires and debris laid across Normandy's deck. My heart sunk as I noticed a few burnt corpses lying on the floor. I took the stairs and stepped onto the CIC. I let out a gasp as I saw that the top part of Normandy was completely gone. I could see debris flying in space as a white planet took up most of the background. I looked around to see that most of the deck was destroyed, except for the galaxy map which was flickering on and off. I made my way to the cockpit, pushing chairs and other debris out of my way. When I finally got there, I stopped as I saw a lifeless body lying next to Joker's chair.

As I got closer, I realised who it was. "No... Lexi!" I let out a sob.

Her pixie blonde hair was now the shade of ebony. Blood was seeping from her head, burnt marks covering her beautiful face. I ran my gloved hand over hers, and lowered my head. Just then the Normandy shook, causing me to leave my trance. I stood up and grabbed Joker's shoulder.

"Come on, Jeff. We have to get the hell out of here!" I tried to use my best commanding voice.

"No, I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!" He yelled, his hands flying over the console.

I could tell he was distraught, most likely from Lexi. "Jeff, she's lost. Going down with the ship is my job, not yours. Now let's-"

Just then a loud explosion caused me to turn around. My eyes widened as I saw the ship that was responsible for attacking Normandy fly overhead.

"They're coming around for another pass!" Joker yelled.

Just then I heard a loud humming sound and then another big explosion erupted from what used to be the CIC. I quickly grabbed Joker and dragged him out of his chair.

"Hey, watch the arm!" Joker yelled as I rushed him over to the closest escape pod.

I shoved him in and then held on tightly as Normandy rocked hard to the right.

"Commander!" Joker yelled. Just then another explosion occurred, forcing me to release my grip. Before I could drift away, I pushed the button on the escape pod. "SHEPARD!" I heard Joker scream as the pod doors closed.

I quickly tried to grab onto something, but the heat from the fires and the weightless environment made it impossible. As I drifted from Normandy, I couldn't help but watch as the unidentified ship attacked again, causing a big final explosion from the SR-1. Then I heard a whistling sound and I immediately knew I was in trouble. I tried to reach to the back to my environmental suit to see if I could seal the leak, but I couldn't. I grabbed a hold of my throat as the air escaped my lungs. Then images flashed in my mind.

Mindoir. Caitlyn. My parents.  
Akuze. Toombs.  
Anderson. Kahlee.  
My adopted family.  
Lexi. Hackett.  
Nihlus. Saphyria. Chellick. Tylaris.  
Chakwas. Adams. Pressly.  
Ashley. Joker. Liara.  
Tali. Wrex. Kaidan.

I wasn't sure why my final thoughts were of him. Perhaps it was because he was my best friend. I knew that when he found out what happened, he would blame himself for not being here. I didn't want him to think that. I was proud of him for following his dream. As darkness began to take a hold of me, I couldn't help but whisper his name.

"Garrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personaly thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and give me feedback, kudos, and kind words about it. 
> 
> I have enjoyed writing this and can't wait to write the next part of this trilogy.
> 
> Look for the continuing story of Kate Shepard in Mass Effect 2: Resurrection of a Forgotten Race coming in July/August 2014 :)
> 
> Thank you again,  
> ~Hugs~  
> Belanna


End file.
